Estoy aquí contigo
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [AU] Un error lleva a Juvia a demostrar lo fuerte que es y el poder salir adelante sola. Un trato que Silver le propone a Gray lo hará darse cuenta de todo lo que faltaba en su vida, de todo lo que sobra y de lo más importante que los necesitaba a ellos dos. -¿Entonces aceptas o no Juvia?
1. ¿Embarazada?

**Hola hermosuras un nuevo fic, espero que les guste. Es algo raro pero se me ocurrió anoche mientras dormía. :D gracias por leer.**

* * *

— ¡Vamos Juvia! Ya cumpliste 18 y ni siquiera los celebraste.

— Juvia no quiere salir Lucy, quiere estar en su casa viendo el maratón de The Walking Death –Su amiga rubia le regalo una mirada de reproche y la haló violentamente de la cama para que saliera con ella.

— ¿Hace cuánto no tienes sexo? -La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, sabía que Lucy era algo imprudente y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba, pero esa pregunta, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta.

— ¡Lucy! –Su voz sonó molesta y estaba avergonzada, odiaba hablar sobre el tema porque simplemente esa parte de su vida la consideraba muy privada.

— Solo responde. -La joven mordió su labio inferior y recordó esa parte de su vida de la que no le gustaba hablar.

— Hace un año –Masculló y la rubia se sorprendió demasiado abriendo sus ojos como platos, eso para ella era un pecado, ¿No tener sexo en todo un año? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por la cabeza de la peli azul?

— Juvia necesitas un mantenimiento urgente, tu zona intima debe tener telarañas, no quiero que te conviertas en una monja, por favor.

— No seas exagerada y ahora por eso Juvia no saldrá contigo.

— ¿Quién fue el último? ¿Rogue? ¿Jellal? ¿Gajeel? No, ya sé ¿Bora?

— ¡Lucy! –su tonó de enojo volvió a aparecer y puso sus ojos en blanco, Lucy parecía tener mucha imaginación.

— Jellal es el primo de Juvia, jamás, nunca en la vida pasaría, además hace millones de años no lo ve. Gajeel es su mejor amigo, nunca tendría sexo con él y ahora él está en Inglaterra estudiando y Bora ni siquiera vale la pena para un mal pensamiento.

— ¿Nunca tuviste sexo con Bora?

— !No, claro que no! De solo pensarlo le llega un escalofrió a todo su cuerpo. Era un completo idiota, en todos los sentidos, Juvia no sabe en que momento se le pasó por la mente salir con él.

— Entonces el último que te probó fue Rogue. -Cómo si Lucy no lo supiera, solo le gustaba jugar con Juvia y darle razones para convencerla y hacer que saliera con ella.

— La verdad el último que estuvo con Juvia fue Natsu-san –la chica salió corriendo sin poder aguantar la risa que estaba sintiendo, Lucy también rió con ella y la persiguió hasta que Juvia se puso a salvo en la seguridad del baño -¡Perra, ahora si no vamos te mataré! –así era su relación, iban de broma en broma y se querían demasiado.

— ¡No olvides depilarte! ¡Debe haber toda una selva allá abajo! -Lucy golpeó ruidosamente la puerta del baño para casi gritarle cosas vergonzosas a su amiga y reír al finalizar su frase ya que le gustaba molestarla.

— ¡Cállate, tonta! –Juvia sabía que su intención al acompañarla a ese bar no era tener sexo, solo quería tener un buen momento saliendo de la monotonía y unos tragos no le caerían nada mal, ella no era de esas chicas que se acostaban con el primero que se le pasaba por en frente, pero aún así siguió las indicaciones de Lucy, se arregló y después de algunos minutos salió totalmente vestida, lucía simplemente hermosa.

— ¡Juvia ya está lista! -La rubia la miro con desesperación y negó con la cabeza en acto de desaprobación.

— Esa ropa no dice ten sexo salvaje conmigo, dice llévame a la iglesia que quiero rezar –la jovencita se vio de arriba abajo y subió sus hombros.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Todo, Juvia, a los hombres les gusta que dejen algo a la imaginación, pero aman cuando muestras mucha más piel porque la desean, toma este -Recibió el vestido demasiado corto para su gusto que le pasó Lucy, no quería usarlo pero si no lo hacía la rubia le iba a dar la cantaleta de su vida y simplemente no estaba dispuesta a escuchar los argumentos aburridos que le diría.

Juvia entró rápidamente al baño y se puso el vestido con algunos accesorios, se miró al espejo y sonrió, eran pocas o casi nulas las veces que hacía eso, así que debía disfrutar de su juventud.

— ¿Mejor? -Lució el vestido dando una vuelta y su amiga sonrió casi aplaudiendo.

— ¡Vamos a divertirnos! -Las chicas salieron del departamento y abordaron el Lamborghini de la peli azul, se fueron directo al bar y entraron llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Niños ricos por doquier y lo plásticos salía a flote con tan solo una mirada, no había necesidad de hablar todos eran unos malditos superficiales.

— Hola amor –Lucy gritó desde la entrada del bar llamando la atención de un peli rosado que tenía un excelente oído, Juvia se acercó detrás de ella y sus sentidos se intensificaron cuando vio sentado al lado de Natsu un pelinegro con un cuerpo de modelo y unos rasgos perfectos en su rostro.

— Hola Juvia, te presentó al idiota. –Juvia tragó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca, esos ojos grises y penetrantes que la miraban con asombro le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Solo sería sexo nada más. Una noche que nunca más se volvería a repetir.

— Gray Fullbuster – La voz gruesa del joven entró hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, era él, su noche no iba a ser tranquila lo sabía. Gray le echó el ojo enseguida, ese cuerpazo tenía que ser suyo, tenía que poseerla y escucharla gemir su nombre una y otra vez mientras que entraba en ella desesperadamente.

— Juvia Loxar, mucho gusto.

.

.

.

_One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three drink hasta el fondo y perdiendo la cuenta _–así lo hicieron, bebieron demasiado y a la mitad de la noche Gray ya conocía toda la boca de Juvia, sus lenguas jugando no eran más que un preliminar de la noche llena de pasión que tendrían. –Llevé a Juvia a su casa –la joven le susurró indecentemente en el oído mientras el joven sonreía victorioso. — Será un placer –La joven le entregó las llaves de su lujoso auto y no solo eso le entregó.

— Aaaaahhh… Más… más rápido es-estúpido.

— ¡Cierra la boca maldita perra! –Sucio, descarado, salvaje y delicioso, en eso se resumía la noche de placer que estaban teniendo ese par, tenía que sentirse enojada al escuchar como ese hombre se refería a ella, pero sabía que cuando se tenía sexo, no se controlaban las palabras. El cuerpo entero de Juvia vibraba y le avisaba cuando iba a venir el orgasmo, jamás en todos los encuentros sexuales que había tenido, un hombre le había provocado tantas descargas de placer. Habían tenido más de cuatro sesiones esa noche donde pudieron probar diferentes posiciones y Juvia nunca antes sintió que se cumplían sus fantasías de esa manera, ese hombre definitivamente era increíble y parecía un animal moviéndose dentro de ella.

— ¡Agáchate ahora! –la chica obediente y deseosa de él se puso como perrito dándole todo el control. La forma en que sus dos cuerpos chocaban los estaban volviendo locos, aunque ella no era toda una experta en el tema estaba dándole una de las mejores noches al chico de apellido Fullbuster, los más respetados de todo el país, su cuerpo perfecto con sus pechos tan grandes lo estaban calentando tanto que había chorreado dentro de ella más de cinco veces.

— No, ¡Puta madre! –El chico dejo de lamber su cuello y la vio a los ojos tratando de entender la reacción tan repentina de Juvia.

— ¡Dijiste que ibas a usar condón imbécil! –la chica se tapó los ojos con las dos manos sumamente preocupada, la calentura le hizo olvidar algo realmente importante, algo que le podía producir muchos problemas y ella iba a empezar a llorar. Sorprendido abrió los ojos, un descuido como ese nunca le había pasado, pero en ese momento eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería tenerla a ella.

— ¡No pasara nada por una noche!

— ¿Eso le dices a todas?

— Contigo muñeca es la única que lo he olvidado pero verás que no pasará nada ven. –Gray de nuevo entró en ella fuertemente agarrándola del cabello para atraer su boca a la de él, exploró toda su cavidad mientras apretaba su clítoris con los dedos, Juvia recordó que Lucy lo había hecho muchas veces sin protección y nada había pasado así que se tranquilizó y llevó sus suaves manos al cuello del chico para seguir con sus gritos y movimientos desmedidos. Estaban a punto de agotar sus energías y parecía ser su último asalto.

.

.

.

En la mañana el joven de cabellos tan negros como la noche recogió su ropa y salió del lujoso apartamento de la chica no sin antes regalarle una mirada a ese cuerpecito desnudo que había marcado con sus besos y líquidos. Juvia había sido una gran chica y lo complació en cada uno de sus caprichosos, no le molestaría volver a tener una noche con ella. Iba a dejarle su número sobre la cama, pero cambio de opinión, quería que fuera Juvia quien lo buscará.

La joven despertó y no dejo de pensar en lo que había sucedido, sí que se había perdido de mucho sin haber tenido sexo por todo un año. Solo esperaba no volverlo a ver, no estaba dispuesta a verlo a los ojos después de lo salvaje y caliente que se había portado esa noche, claramente ella no era así y se sentía muy avergonzada, por eso desde lo sucedido no había querido saber nada de Gray o saber de él, para ella ese tema era como un tabú.

— ¿Terminaste la tarea Juv?

— Sí, mira cópiate Lucy –Ya había pasado más de un mes después de esa noche, Juvia había vuelto a la normalidad pero ese hombre no salía de su cabeza, ¿Cómo podía ser tan sensual y experto en la cama? La había dejado flechada y se entristecía por no volverlo a ver. Pero las cosas eran mejor así, solo había hablado unas cuantas horas con él y su arrogancia y superficialidad inundaba todo el lugar. Un hombre con un súper ego.

— Señorita Loxar, ¿Podría traerme los exámenes que deje en mi oficina?

— Sí, claro maestro. -La chica salió a la oficina por los exámenes, volvió rápidamente y cuando entró en el salón con el paquete en la mano se desmayó cayendo al suelo. Todos se acercaron a ver qué era lo que sucedía y el profesor le pidió a unos chicos que la llevarán a la enfermería. Lucy por supuesto muy preocupada bajo con ella, Juvia no era una chica enfermiza y no entendía porque le había sucedido eso.

Juvia lentamente despertó y vio el techo blanco, no tenía ninguna idea de lo que había pasado.

— ¡Despertaste muñeca! -vio la sonrisa cálida de la enfermera y se levantó tratando de salir del lugar, estaba completamente segura que nada le sucedía. Vio una cabeza rubia esperándola afuera en la sala de espera y se aclaró la garganta para hablar con la enfermera.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Juvia?

— Te desmayaste, muñeca ¿No desayunaste esta mañana?

— Juvia si desayuno ¿pasa algo malo con ella?

— Mmmm ya veo, ¿Ya te habías desmayado antes?

— No señora, pero Juvia se ha sentido mareada desde hace una semana.

— ¿Cuando fue tu último periodo? -La joven hizo cuentas rápidas en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que los días no cuadraban.

— Juvia tiene un retraso de quince días pero es normal, ella siempre los tiene -inocentemente le habló a la mujer, sin embargo era más que obvió lo que tenía.

— ¿Te proteges al tener relaciones? -sintió un dolor en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Negó fuertemente con su cabeza, no podía estar embarazada, ¡por un demonio! No podía.

— Juvia estuvo con un chico hace más de un mes y no se protegieron.

— Bien, solo tienes que hacerte esta prueba, tenemos que saber si estas em...-No, no lo diga, Juvia no es...no está embarazada -salió de la enfermería casi llorando, huyendo de todo, de esa realidad que no quería aceptar, en sus manos traía la prueba de embarazo y Lucy la detuvo súbitamente.

— ¿Que pasa Juv? ¿Estás enferma?

— Ojalá Juvia lo estuviera. -La señorita Heartfilia vio lo que tenía en sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron viéndola como si pudiera morir en ese momento de la sorpresa.

— ¿Estas embarazada?

— ¡Cállate! ¡no lo digas! Ella no está embarazada, no puede estarlo -la chica salió para su casa, ya no tenía presentar el examen cuando tenía semejante situación encima, estaba demasiado alterada y manejar era casi un suicidio, por eso Lucy se fue detrás de ella manejando el auto de la peliazul, solo esperaba que fuera una broma.

.

.

.

—¡Cálmate Juvia! ¡Debe ser un malentendido! -Juvia estaba mirando a la nada, ni siquiera ponía cuidado a las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron a su apartamento o cuanto tiempo había pasado. Lucy la saco del carro, la empujó al elevador y llegaron a su apartamento.

— ¡Hazte la prueba! ¡Es mejor salir de dudas! -Juvia negó con su cabeza y se acostó como una niña pequeña en posición fetal sobre su cama. Quería que eso fuera una pesadilla, no podía estar embarazada, no de una noche que no significo más que sexo para ella. Aún era muy pequeña, ni había terminado la universidad. Tenía miedo, miedo de dar vida a una criatura.

— ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Tenemos que actuar lo más rápido posible! -La chica recibió un pequeño golpe en su mejilla y respiró profundo, no era el momento de morir, tal vez solo era una broma pensó metiéndose en el baño y agarrando la cajita entre sus manos, no podía leer las instrucciones, su mano estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y no podía controlar el temblor en sus manos . Leyó entre sollozos y siguió todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra y espero algunos minutos para ver el resultado, los minutos más largos de toda su vida.

— Do...doble no... Esto tiene que estar mintiendo...Juvia no está embarazada...no puede estarlo -La joven escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas y lloró como si alguien hubiera muerto, inmediatamente Lucy entró en el baño después de escuchar el llanto de su amiga sus lágrimas no podían ocultar la situación, la Heartfilia sabía que Juvia estaba embarazada.

— ¡Aborta Juvia! -Su frase sonó espontánea y era una simple salida.

— ¿Que dijiste? -saco su cabeza de sus rodillas y miro a Lucy indignada, no reconocía a su amiga, no pensaba que fuera capaz de decir tales cosas.

— ¡Aborta Juvia! El bebe debe tener menos de dos meses, será fácil que te lo saquen. -Juvia llevó su mano a su vientre plano, no podía ser capaz, era su pequeño bebé.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Cómo dices eso?

— Juvia, No estás pensando ¿Verdad? Ese bebe significa el final de tu vida, tu padre con lo exigente que es, enloquecerá y te echará de su casa, los lujos, el dinero, te lo negará todo. Además no creo que Gray responda por él. Sólo deshazte de esa cosa y tu vida seguirá igual.

— El bebe de Juvia no es una cosa, no es un objeto del cual pueda deshacerse y ya, no abortará, eso es estúpido.

— ¡Estúpida tu por no abortar! Entiéndelo, ese será un estorbo toda tu vida -Tantas emociones juntas no estaban dejando pensar a la peli azul, estaba dispuesta a matar a su amiga con tal de defender sus ideales, además ¿Que se creía diciéndole estúpida?

— Juvia no es estúpida, no va a matar a ningún inocente ¿No te enseñaron valores morales, Lucy?

— ¡Sí, me enseñaron! Y también me enseñaron a tener relaciones usando condón, estúpida tonta -Lucy también estaba enojada, esa noticia la tomaba por sorpresa y no dejaba de decir cosas sin pensar.

— Juvia tiene la culpa, ella lo sabe, pero no huirá de los problemas como cierta persona, enfrentará lo que tenga que enfrentar.

— No huyo de mis problemas, sólo no soy tonta como tú. -La chica tomo su bolso y apretó repetitivamente el botón del ascensor esperando que se abriera y pudiera largarse.

— Te vas a arrepentir, después no vengas llorando a mi casa porque no te ayudaré. -Lucy la señaló con su dedo indice con sus mejillas muy rojas de la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

— Gracias amiga y también muchas gracias por llevarla esa noche a ese bar sabiendo que ella no quería ir.

— No me eches la culpa, tú fuiste la perra que no se controlo al ver un tipo.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Juvia no la quiere volver a ver en la vida! -Juvia entró en su habitación y se metió bajo sus cobijas refugiándose del mundo, refugiándose de ella misma. No podía parar de llorar, no podría enfrentar a su padre, no podría enfrentar a nadie, era demasiado cobarde.

— Gray, él tiene que ayudarla -Una pequeña esperanza vino a su vida, tal vez él podía apoyarla. Lo buscaría y le contaría todo, era lo único que podía hacer.

Juvia se dejo caer en un sueño profundo, estaba muy cansada y emocionada, durmió durante muchas horas y al despertar solo pidió que fuera un sueño, desafortunadamente no lo era, esa caja en la basura de su baño lo comprobaba.

— Juvia tiene que decírselo -la chica se alistó y se vistió con la mejor ropa que tenía, se maquilló un poco y mordió su labio, estaba realmente asustada porque nuevamente lo iba a ver y no precisamente para volver a pasar un gran rato. Manejó lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al frente de la corporación Fullbuster y apretó fuerte el timón buscando fuerzas de donde no tenía.

— ¿Quién es usted? -el celador del lugar le preguntó evitándole el paso. — ¿Tiene cita?

— Se trata de Juvia Loxar, tiene una cita con Gray Fullbuster para hablar de negocios.

— Lo llamaré para confirmar -la chica se asustó porque podía no recibirla.

— Juvia no tiene todo el día ¿sabe? -miro su reloj muy enojada aparentando que era una chica mimada — Juvia le dirá a Gray que lo eche por incompetente.

— Pase señorita, la oficina del muchacho está en el último piso -Parqueó su auto cerca del ascensor y entró en él gracias a que un señor elegante estaba impidiendo que el ascensor se fuera.

— Gracias -No puso mucha atención a ese hombre, ni siquiera le vio el rostro, no podía hacer más que sentir esa angustia en su vientre.

— No fue nada. Buenas tardes señorita.

— Buenas tardes -la chica se recostó en el vidrio del espejo, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, durante todo el camino pensó la mejor forma de decirle sobre el bebé, pero nada bueno se le ocurrió. Jugaba con sus dedos y luego decidió jugar con su cabello era más que obvio que estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando el corredor blanco y elegante y ella miró tímidamente a su alrededor.

— Buenas tardes, Silver-san -Una mujer elegante y hermosa se apresuró a saludarlo y él le paso su abrigo y sus cosas para que lo ayudará.

— Buenas tardes -El señor entró en una de las oficinas perdiendo se de los ojos de la chica y ella trato de ver los rostros de las secretarias, debería escoger una que la ayudará.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -Una mujer de cabello negro y corto vestido habló dulcemente ahorrándole el trabajo.

— Juvia necesita ver a Gray.

— ¿Tiene cita? -la joven negó con su cabeza.

— ¡Dígale que es algo urgente! ¡Juvia Loxar lo necesita! -al escuchar el apellido muchos voltearon a ver a la hermosa hija del adinerado Cloud Loxar. La mujer levantó el teléfono y la anunció.

— Puede pasar señorita, es la puerta del fondo.

— Gracias -las piernas de la chica temblaban haciéndola perder el equilibrio y la elegancia. Apenas estuvo en la puerta de la oficina de Gray respiró hondo y golpeó suavemente.

— Pasa muñeca -Juvia giró la perilla dejando todo su nerviosismo en la entrada, era una oficina organizada y hermosa, dirigió sus ojos a él fuertemente y aclaró su garganta para que su voz no sonará patética.

— No tenías porque venir hasta acá, si querías otra noche como la de esa vez solo tenías que pedirle mi número a Natsu e iría corriendo a hacerte gemir de nuevo.

— No, Juvia no vino para eso -su voz sonó fuerte pero se estaba quebrando por dentro.

— ¿Entonces en que te puedo ayudar?

— Juvia...Juvia...-tomo el suficiente aire para confesárselo — Juvia está embarazada. -Gray casi se cae de su silla, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y negó con la cabeza totalmente desesperado.

— Tiene que ser una maldita broma -fue lo único que salió de su boca sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

— ¿Cree que ella vendría hasta acá para bromear con eso? -Era muy joven, demasiado tonto y su libertad y modo de vida se verían afectados por el pequeño que venía en camino, pensó en la solución más fácil y mejor para él.

— ¡Aborta! -su corazón dolió al escuchar sus palabras, exactamente iguales a los de Lucy. — Ese niño no puede nacer. -Cómo si se tratará de un insecto lo que crecía lentamente dentro de Juvia volvió su mirada a sus papeles sin darle tanta importancia a las palabras de la Loxar.

— ¡Es su hijo! No puede decir eso enserio -Juvia se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos.

— ¿Cómo se que en realidad es mi hijo? Eres una perra que se acuesta con el primero que acaba de conocer -Las mejillas de Juvia se enrojecieron de la rabia que estaba sintiendo, su sentido común abandonó su cuerpo y le gritó totalmente enojada.

— Usted es un Imbécil, maldito hijo de puta, el bebe de Juvia es suyo, no se preocupe ella no está acá para que usted la apoye, en realidad fue una completa idiota al pensar que usted entendería. -tomo un montón de hojas que estaban perfectamente organizadas en su escritorio y se las boto todas en la cara — No necesita su apellido de mierda, ni siquiera necesita dinero, sólo espera que pueda vivir con el cargo de conciencia. -la chica se volteó y las lágrimas aparecieron por si solas, abrió la puerta y se golpeó con alguien que estaba parado enfrente de ella, ni siquiera se molesto en pedirle perdón, ahora todo le valía poco. Juvia salió llorando y se largó de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Silver? ¿Qué haces ahí? -Gray se sorprendió al ver a su padre.

— ¿Acaso escuche algo que no debía?

— Solo es una niña tonta tratando de sacarme dinero.

— Por su ropa y el Lamborghini último modelo que parqueó en el sótano dudo mucho que necesite dinero.

— ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo viejo!

— ¿¡Es que acaso te he enseñado a comportarte de esa manera!? -Su voz pudo escucharse perfectamente hasta el primer piso. — ¡Puedes bajarte los pantalones para embarazarla pero no puedes subírtelos para responder por ella! ¡No te golpeo porque eres mi hijo! ¿Abortar? ¿¡Es que acaso estás loco!?

— ¡Es un error!, lo que paso esa noche solo fue sexo y nada más.

— ¡Solo fue sexo! ¡Bien pedazo de inútil! -Silver tomo aire y dijo sus palabras lentamente — Te tengo un trato que deberás aceptar -Gray estaba enojado y miro a su padre con odio — ¿Que quieres?

— Iras por ella, la llevaras a tu casa y estarás con esa mujer hasta que haya tenido a su hijo. — ¿Que? ¡Estas loco! Tú no tienes el derecho de reclamarme o exigirme algo.

— Soy el que te da todo, eso me da el derecho de exigirte...Para ti no habrá nada de sexo con otras mujeres, absolutamente nada.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Lógicamente no haré esas estupideces!

— Si no lo haces te quitaré el dinero, los autos y tu sobre paga que recibes en esta oficina por no hacer una mierda. Tienes una semana para llevarla a tu casa o tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias.

— No lo haré, no creas que puedes chantajearme con eso. -Silver salió de la oficina y Gray maldijo a la peli azul, maldijo la noche en que se acostó con ella, maldijo a su hijo y todos los problemas que le había causado. Si creía que podía manipular a Gray Fullbuster estaba muy equivocado, no iría detrás de ella, no después de todo lo que le dijo. Suspiró y pesadamente levantó todas las hojas que habían caído al suelo.

La chica ya no sabía qué hacer, la desesperación total había llegado a su cabeza, ya ni siquiera las lágrimas salían, sólo esperaba que su padre la entendiera, que la apoyará aunque las posibilidades que eso sucediera eran cero. Regresó a su casa y llorando desesperada esperó que el ascensor abriera sus puertas para llegar a su cama, eso era lo único que quería hacer.

— ¿Estas llorando Juvia? -Su corazón se detuvo y se congeló en ese lugar.

— ¡Padre! -su alma abandonó su cuerpo, su padre tenía que llegar en dos semanas ¿Como era que estaba ahí?

— ¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? -Consideró que era el momento adecuado para decirlo al igual ya no lo podía seguir ocultando.

— Juvia está embarazada, padre -El hombre se enfureció y la golpeó en la mejilla fuertemente.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¡Te lo di todo! ¡Eres una deshonra para el apellido Loxar!

— Papá por favor deje que Juvia le explique.

— !Te me largas! no quiero volver a saber de ti -su padre fue directamente a la habitación de la joven, le hecho unas prendas a la cara y la llevó al elevador quitándole las llaves y el celular.

— Por favor no la eche, ella no tiene a donde ir, el padre del bebe no va a responder, no la deje sola. ¡Ayúdela por favor!

— Eso debiste haber pensado antes de coger con un irresponsable ¿Qué crees que dirá la gente de ti? Eres una estúpida.

— Eso es lo único que le importa, lo que la gente le diga -Juvia con su llanto acumulado en la garganta recogió las pocas cosas que le había botado y las hecho en su bolso.

— ¡Juvia! ¡Ven! -su padre la abrazo calmándose, la chica correspondió a su abrazo estaba muy asustada, estaba aterrada y se sintió segura en los brazos de su padre, el no era de los que demostraba sus sentimientos.

— Eres mi niñita y haré como si nada hubiera pasado, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a que te saquen a ese engendro del demonio, no podemos recibir escándalos ahora -Juvia soltó a su padre y dio pasos hacia atrás, todos querían matar a su bebe, todos querían destruirla.

— ¡No, papá, por Dios! ¡Ayúdela!

— Aborta.

— No, Juvia no lo hará.

— Entonces lárgate y cuando vengas arrodillada a pedirme perdón solo recuerda no venir con ese niñito -las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el padre de la chica la metió en el ascensor. Sabía lo que significaba eso, sabía que se había quedado en la cochina calle.

— Noooooo -desesperada comenzó a golpear las puertas y cuando llegó al primer piso trato de subir de nuevo pero el celador la saco del elevador.

— Lo siento señorita, el dueño del apartamento dijo que le quedaba rotundamente prohibido subir.

— Juvia no tiene a donde ir, no los puede dejar en la calle.

— ¿Dejar? ¿Señorita, usted está emba... -Las palabras murieron en su boca, claro que lo estaba, de otra manera su padre no se hubiera atrevido a sacarla. La chica perdida en sus pensamientos salió y camino sin un rumbo fijo, el número del teléfono de su mejor amigo no lo sabía de memoria, todo estaba guardado en el teléfono que le habían acabado de quitar. Él y su primo Jellal estaban fuera del país, ellos no podían ayudarla. — Lucy -gritó con esperanza _"Después no vengas llorando a mi casa porque no te ayudare_" recordó sus palabras y las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo aumentando su desesperación.

Después de muchas horas caminando no sabía dónde estaba, trato de saberlo mirando a todas direcciones, estaba perdida, embarazada y en la calle completamente sola. Lloró y lloró muchas horas sentada en un andén, la gente la veía al pasar pero a nadie le importaba lo que pasara con ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? -la joven levantó su mirada y se encontró con una color café.

— ¿Que te sucedió? Tranquila confía en mí.

— Juvia está embarazada y su padre la saco de su casa.

— ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Ven levántate! No puedo alojarte en mi casa, el espacio no aguanta pero conozco un lugar donde el arriendo es barato.

— Juvia no tiene dinero, no puede pagar una habitación.

— Te darían lo suficiente por ese reloj y esos pendientes que traes puestos -Juvia cayó en cuenta, eso debería valer una fortuna y podía sobrevivir con eso.

— Soy Cana Alberona.

— Juvia Loxar -sonrió irónicamente — Sólo Juvia, ella ya no es una Loxar.

— Te acompañare a vender eso, tienes suerte de que hoy sea mi día de descanso.

.

.

.

— ¿Cuánto? ¿Quiere verle la cara a Juvia? Eso vale mucho dinero.

— Es lo único que puedo darle señorita, además esto ya esta usado.

— Ya hemos ido a más de cinco compra ventas Juvia, recibe el dinero, es la mejor oferta que te han hecho. Con eso puedes pagar un mes de arriendo y tener para la comida de ese mes. -Juvia vendió sus joyas y se fue con Cana al lugar. No era muy grande pero solo necesitaba un techo para refugiarse.

— El dinero no le durará para siempre, necesita trabajar.

— Necesitan a alguien donde trabajo, creo que te recibirán.

— Gracias Cana-san, usted es un ángel enviado por Dios.

— No tranquila no es nada, yo te entiendo ¿sabes? Yo también tengo un hijo y el padre nos abandonó -la chica desvió su mirada triste al parecer no era la única que pasaba por la misma situación — Pero eso no nos impedirá ser felices, mi hijo es toda mi felicidad y te felicito por tomar la decisión correcta.

.

.

.

— _Todo en el mundo se hace con dinero_ -el Fullbuster cantaba esa cancioncita mientras pasaba por la recepción de su lujoso edificio donde vivía solo. Era un milagro que no trajera a una mujer pero el estado en el que se encontraba significaba que había bebido y mucho.

— ¡Señor! ¡Su padre se llevo su auto con una grúa! -al chico de golpe se le pasó la borrachera, había decidido dejar su auto porque Natsu lo iba a llevar y cuando no lo vio en su lugar asignado casi muere de un infarto. Saco su celular y como alma que lleva el diablo le gritó a su padre como un digno niño rico y mimado.

— Que le hiciste a mi auto?

— Buenos días hijo, si yo estoy bien gracias.

— No estoy para tus putas bromas ahora.

— No es una broma Gray, ya pasó una semana desde que esa muchachita llegó a la empresa y aún no está viviendo contigo o al menos no tengo noticias de ella.

— Ni que no tuviera dinero para coger taxi -el chico colgó y subió a su departamento, "Juvia puede hacerse cargo sola del mocoso, eso fue lo que me dijo" Pensó indignado, ella y el bebé era lo menos importante para él.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el siguiente golpe lo sintió cuando iba a pagar la cuenta en un bar.

— ¿Como que rebota?

— Si señor, parece que esta tarjeta está bloqueada -La mujer con la que iba a tener sexo esa noche al ver que no tenía dinero se alejó llamándolo pobretón Imbécil. Gray se las arreglo llamando a Natsu y el fue por él pagando la cuenta y llevándolo a su casa.

— Gray, hay algo que debes saber de Juvia -El tono de voz de Natsu era muy serio, pero Gray cegado por la ira y por lo que su padre le había hecho le contestó cortante al peli rosado —¡Me importa una mierda lo que pase con ella o con ese mocoso!

— Gray, ella desapare... -No me interesa saber, por ella estoy metido en este problema y solo espero que Silver caiga en razón y me devuelva mis cosas.

— Un hijo se hace entre dos -fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de bajarse del carro y subir a su apartamento.

— ¡Estúpido Natsu! ¿Cómo se atreve a defenderla? -El chico espicho el switch pero la luz no encendió, estaba desesperado, su padre le haría la vida imposible si no hacía algo pronto. Resistió tres meses hasta que ya no pudo más, necesitaba el dinero y sus lujos de vuelta, "solo tengo que llevarla a vivir conmigo hasta que el error nazca" con el poco dinero que le quedaba cogió un taxi hacia el edificio donde vivía la Loxar, atravesó la recepción y le dijo al celador que lo anunciara.

— ¿A dónde se dirige?

— No recuerdo el número del apartamento, voy a donde Juvia Loxar.

— Ese apartamento está desocupado ahí no vive nadie.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Juvia se trasteó?

— ¿No sabe lo que paso con ella? -Sintió un poco de miedo, todo lo malo cruzó por su mente.

— ¿Que pasó?

— La joven quedó embarazada y su padre la echó de la casa.

-¿¡Que!? ¿cómo que la echó?

— Sí, ese día yo estaba presente, el mismo me dio la orden para que no la dejara subir, la niña estaba desesperada, no dejaba de llorar y le rogaba a su papá que no la dejara sola, ese hombre es un descorazonado. -el chico estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado, pero era prácticamente imposible.

— ¿A dónde fue? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

— Eso pasó hace tres meses, la muchacha salió llorando, se quedo un rato viendo en ambas direcciones, me confesó que no tenía a donde ir y después de un rato se fue tomando un camino aleatorio -el chico trago duro, sin ella ya no tendría sus lujos de vuelta, necesitaba encontrarla — No hemos vuelto a saber de ella pero en el edificio se rumorea que murió en la calle -Gray vio preocupado al celador, era todo un chismoso pero ahora sabía que estaba muy lejos de recuperar sus bienes. Saco su celular del bolsillo y llamó al peli rosado "nuestro sistema no registra su pago, por favor intente más tarde" -¡Mierda! -lanzó el celular contra la pared y salió al apartamento de Natsu, vómito después de bajarse del bus, los olores, el calor, la gente de clase media y baja juntándose con él, eso era algo imperdonable y su padre pagaría por eso. EL Dragneel abrió la puerta y Gray cogió al peli rosado de cuello de su camiseta — ¿Por qué mierdas no me dijiste que la habían dejado en la maldita calle?

— Trate de decírtelo ¿recuerdas? Creo que me dijiste que te importaba una mierda lo que le sucediera a Juvia y al bebe, espera no dijiste bebe, dijiste mocoso. El Fullbuster escuchó unos sollozos y se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba en el sofá.

— ¿Dónde está? Eres su amiga,a tienes que saber ¿Dónde está? -Gray atacó a Lucy con sus palabras y ella negó con la cabeza sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

— La he buscado por toda la ciudad, ella no está por ningún lado.

— Después de que su padre la botará como un perro debió haber ido a tu casa, eres su amiga -la chica mordió su labio y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

— Yo estaba con ella cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, le dije cosas horribles, ella se defendió, defendió a su bebé, dijo que no iba a abortar y yo le dije que no fuera a mi casa llorando porque no la iba a ayudar ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? ¿Por qué? -Lucy se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar halándose sus rubios cabellos. Estaba desesperada y a Natsu le dolía verla de esa manera. —En este momento estaría en mi casa, yo la hubiera apoyado, sólo dije cosas sin pensar.

— ¡Levántate! -Natsu la ayudó a levantarse del suelo a la rubia y la abrazo fuertemente.

— ¿Y si se suicidó y por eso no hemos podido encontrarla? Estaba desesperada, ella no sabe trabajar, siempre fue rica. Debe estar muerta -Su dolor y culpa la estaban matando, la rubia no podría vivir con el cargo de conciencia por lo que le pudiera pasar a Juvia, la debilidad de Gray era ver a una mujer llorar y sabía que todo eso había sido su culpa.

— Ya cálmate, Lucy. La encontraremos -su voz sonó confiada pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, Gray estaba igual de asustado.

— ¿Y si la mafia que prostituye la cogió? Ella solo se había acostado con dos hombres en toda su vida, sufrirá, la van a volver mierda. -_"¿Cómo se que en realidad es mi hijo? Eres una perra que se acuesta con el primero que acaba de conocer"_ recordó lo que le había dicho esa vez y llevó las manos a su boca para cubrir su sorpresa y evitar llorar sus bienes, su dinero, todo estaba desaparaciendo ante sus ojos.

— No digas eso Lucy, cállate -el peli rosado la abrazó más fuerte.

— Su primera relación fue con su novio Rogue y no tuvo a nadie en su vida después de romper con él, yo la presione para que saliera conmigo, yo la presione para que tuviera sexo con este hijo de puta, todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.

— Tomate esto -Natsu le paso una pastilla y ella la trago, se relajó después de unos minutos y se quedo dormida.

— Tiene que estar viva -dijo el peli negro casi en shock, se había dado cuenta de que todo era su culpa, de que ella estaba mal por su error.

— ¿Crees que lo esté? -la pregunta de su mejor amigo le dolió, salió del apartamento desesperado y la busco por todas las calles, le preguntó a todos en la calle por Juvia pero nadie sabía sobre ella, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Una semana de desesperación paso para todos pero más para el Fullbuster, ya no le importaba el dinero o las fiestas lo único que pasaba por su mente día y noche era encontrarla, pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho. Se sentía terrible.

Se volvieron a reunir en el hogar de Natsu y todos negaron con la cabeza, Lucy se fue a llorar a la habitación y Gray se iba a ir para su casa cuando Natsu lo agarró de la muñeca y le susurró algo.

— Esta mañana la encontré -el chico abrió los ojos y agarró de los hombros a Natsu para que le dijera dónde estaba. -Está trabajando como mesera en un restaurante. -¿Mesera? -el tono de Gray no tomo por sorpresa a su amigo peli rosado, sabía que Gray en ocasiones era estúpido.

— ¿Crees que el dinero cae del cielo? Obvio tenía que trabajar para ganarse la vida.

— ¿Pero de mesera? Ella es una Loxar, no puede rebajarse a trabajar en ese lugar.

— El apellido es una mierda irrelevante, todos sentimos hambre y si no trabaja no come ¿y qué crees? Si no come su bebe y ella enfermarán. Sólo te doy el día de mañana, en la noche le contaré a Lucy que la encontré así que si no aprovechas mañana ya eres un maldito ridículo.  
El corazón del joven latía rápido, no durmió en toda la noche pensando en que cosas diría. Lo más probable era que ella lo rechazara y le dijera que era un maldito Imbécil pero eso era lo que en realidad era. Tenía que hacer algo o tarde o temprano la falta de dinero y lujos lo volverían loco. Espero a que fuera una hora prudente, había dormido en la casa de Natsu, se puso un abrigo para no llamar la atención y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha, le agradeció a Natsu levemente por el dinero que le había dejado encima de la mesa y decidió caminar, jamás en la vida se volvería a subir a un bus o al subterráneo, eso había sido la peor elección de su vida. Camino por más de media hora bajo el sol inclemente y cuando vio el pequeño restaurante donde ahora trabajaba Juvia suspiró, vio en ambas direcciones verificando que no hubiera nadie conocido y entró haciendo sonar la campanilla de la entrada. Se sentó en la última mesa buscándola con la mirada y después de un minuto la vio salir de la cocina cargando unas bandejas con comida. Su corazón se detuvo, no sabía que estaba sintiendo ¿felicidad? ¿alivió? ¿culpa?, lo único que sabía es que se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba atado en dos colitas y ya se le notaba levemente su barriguita, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rosado resaltando su perfecta piel blanca.

— ¡Señorita! ¡Esta sopa esta fría! ¡Usted es una inútil! -Un hombre se dirigió a ella con total altanería, la chica termino de servir lo que tenía en sus manos y se dirigió a la mesa del señor.

— Perdón señor pero la cocinera no se debió dar cuenta.

— Se supone que usted debe estar pendiente de esto, no le daré propina por tonta -la chica mordió su labio y dejo que el cliente siguiera hablando, no podría empezar una escena y perder su empleo, mucho trabajo le costó conseguir ese y conociendo a la dueña del lugar por cualquier pelea la despediría.

— ¡Oye no me has atendido niña! -otro cliente enojado se dirigió a ella.

— Juvia se disculpa por hacerlo esperar, solo le pide un poco de paciencia -la chica salió con la sopa a toda la velocidad para la cocina.

— ¿Podría esperarme un segundo? Justo les dio por sentarse en las mesas que le corresponden a ella -una mujer de cabello castaño se dirigió al joven Fullbuster que sentía rabia hacía ese hombre ¿Qué putas se creía para tratarla de esa manera?

— Sí no se preocupe -la jovencita atendió el cliente que era para Juvia para aligerar su carga y la chica devolvió la sopa a su lugar. Tragó duro esperando la reacción del cliente -¡Ya puedes lárgate niña! -la chica asintió y se fue a otra mesa tomando la orden.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar? -la joven de cabellos castaños le preguntó al Fullbuster.

— Una limonada fría

— ¿Algo más?

— No, así está bien -Le pido un poco de paciencia hay muchos clientes y las cocineras están un poco atareadas, igual que nosotras.

— ¿Así es siempre esté lugar?

— No señor, en este momento está desocupado, la hora feliz nos vuelve locas, somos pocas para poder atender todo este lugar.

— Bueno entonces apresúrate -la chica salió de su presencia y él solo podía ver como Juvia corría de un lado a otro, al pararse diagonal a él observo el pequeño bulto en su estomago y algo dentro de él dolió, no entendía porque se sentía mal, ella había decidido esa vida, ella había decidido tenerlo y claramente era culpa de ella.

— ¡Tome acá esta su limonada señor!

— Gracias -Gray volvió a llevar sus ojos grises a peli azul y vio cuando involuntariamente la chica soltaba la bandeja llena de órdenes y se sostenía débilmente de una silla. -¡Mierda! -salió de la boca de la mesera que salió corriendo a ayudarla. Gray se angustió y se levantó para ir detrás de ella pero al levantarse vio a uno de sus amigos del colegio, se sentó y acomodó la capota para que no lo viera.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí Cana-san, solo fue un mareo, Juvia no puede controlar eso.

— ¡Estúpida! ¡Incompetente! ¡Sabía que fue un error haber contratado a una embarazada! -la dueña del restaurante se acercó y la haló del brazo violentamente.

— Juvia lo siente Minerva-san, no fue su culpa, por favor no la despida ella necesita el trabajo.

— Eso debiste pensar antes de botar todo al suelo, ¡estúpida!

— No fue la intención de Juvia, ella está embarazada, no se cruel con ella -Cana la defendió abrazándola.

— ¡Tu cállate! ¡Ve a atender a los clientes! ¿Quieres quedarte sin trabajo tu también? -Cana enterró las uñas en sus palmas y siguió atendiendo a los demás.

— ¡Esto será descontado de tu paga tonta! ¡Todo este desastre equivale a un día de trabajo!

— No Minerva-san por favor, Juvia necesita el dinero.

— Pues trabaja entonces sosa y no pienses en irte porque hoy no te voy a pagar porque si lo haces descontare el día de mañana también -La joven de cabellos azules aguantó las lágrimas y se levantó, necesitaba agua pero si servía un vaso se lo cobrarían y ahora como no recibiría el dinero de ese día solo significaba una cosa "no comería ese día" no podía descontar el dinero del arriendo del pequeño apartamento. Gray trago duro, ni siquiera pudo defenderla, su orgullo gano esa vez y no tenía dinero maldita sea, maldijo mentalmente a su padre, salió del lugar pues si seguía viendo eso sería capaz de cachetear a esa mujer por tratarla de esa manera. Espero que ella saliera a una distancia prudente, arrancaba el pasto de donde estaba sentado y al mirar su reloj Rolex que costaba una fortuna vio que eran las ocho de la noche.

— ¿A qué horas sale? ¿Qué no madruga para llegar a ese lugar? -Después de un rato vio como se abría la puerta y salían dos jóvenes. La peli castaña abrazó a la chica despidiéndose de ella y también del bebe, sobo suavemente su barriguita y cogieron caminos distintos. Gray se levantó de su lugar y siguió por un rato a Juvia. Giró por una calle peligrosa y bajo las escaleras para entrar al subterráneo, Juvia pasó la tarjeta para que la máquina le diera paso, el muchacho saltó las registradoras y caminó detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Qué mierdas espera? -susurró desesperado, ya había estado de pie en el mismo lugar por más de media hora, perdiendo más de seis trenes. Golpeó la pared, no tenía el valor para acercársele, todo el día fue igual, era un cobarde por no poder hablar con ella y él lo sabía. Al darse vuelta vio que una mujer se le había acercado a la joven.

— No has logrado subirte en ninguno ¿no es así? -Juvia vio a la mujer sorprendida y le habló con agrado. Gray escuchaba perfectamente lo que decía aunque había mucha gente en la estación.

— Sí, Juvia tiene que tener cuidado porque pueden hacerle daño a su bebé -la jovencita llevó sus manos a su estomago tiernamente.

— Te entiendo perfectamente, todos son unos animales al entrar al transporte, hace cinco años estaba embarazada de mi niña más pequeña y un hombre me dijo "¿quién te manda tirar con un hombre que no tiene carro?"-Juvia la vio sorprendida tratando de encontrar veracidad en sus palabras y la mujer de tierna mirada le sonrió. — La verdad no tenía carro pero ellos no tenían el derecho de hablarme de esa manera. -Juvia se rió, era lo mejor que le había pasado en ese día tan terrible.

— Pues Juvia tiró con un irresponsable -Confesó la pequeña ahogando su frustración en esa frase, Gray se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, pudo sentir dolor en ellas y supo en ese instante que era el peor hombre sobre la tierra, no eso no podía considerarse un hombre, era la peor escoria que pudo haberse relacionado con alguien que no merecía tal trato.

— ¿Sabes? Puede que estés pasando por un mal momento ahora y que toda la tierra y el universo hayan conspirado contra ti para que todo te salga terrible pero verás que todo te saldrá bien y te reirás de esta situación en un futuro -la mujer con tan solo ver los ojos azules de la chica pudo identificar por todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Juvia lo sabe -Se quebró en ese instante y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus mejillas, dejo que una extraña la abrazará pero eso era lo que necesitaba desesperadamente, un abrazó y sentir que alguien la apoyaba, ya no resistía lo que le pasaba, sentía que no podía seguir, sus fuerzas eran nulas.

— Todos le dieron la espalda a Juvia -su llanto aumentó, estaba desconsolada, todo ese tiempo trato de hacerse la fuerte pero ese delgado hilo se rompió, no le gustaba que los demás supieran por lo que estaba pasando pero fue involuntario, estaba sola, era como un lobo que habían alejado de su manada, estaba completamente sola y eso la iba a matar.

— Le dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba -y ahí estaba llorando como una niña atacada entre los brazos de esa mujer, sus sollozos no cesaban y parecía que en ese momento estaba descargando todo el dolor que había ocultado durante tres meses.

— ¡Tranquila! ¡Llora, aquí estoy! Desahógate princesa -Gray tenía un nudo en su garganta, jamás pensó en alguien que no fuera él mismo. Le había hecho mucho daño a esa joven, nadie por el peor error que cometiera se merecía eso, quería ir detrás de ella. Quería ser él quien la abrazará y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

— Ella...ella solo quería afrontar lo que hizo, quería tener a su bebe ¿Es malo eso? -La pregunta hizo que se le partiera el corazón a la dama y a Gray.

— Claro que no princesa, tomaste la decisión correcta y eres toda una guerrera por afrontar esto sola, lo decidiste y aunque no es el camino más fácil veras que todo lo que haces será recompensado.

— Todos querían matar a su bebe, hasta su padre, Juvia lo ama, es lo único que tiene. Es lo único que le queda -Llevó de nuevo las manos a su estomago y las movió acariciando suavemente su pequeña pancita.

— Los hijos son una verdadera bendición -de repente, la chica intento caerse pero la mujer la agarró fuerte evitando que llegara al suelo.

— ¿Comiste hoy? -la chica en medio del llanto trato de pronunciar palabra — Verá, paso algo en el trabajo hoy y ella no recibió su paga y — ¡Por Dios niña estas embarazada! ¡No puedes dejar de comer! ¡Debiste haberle dicho a alguien!

— A Juvia ya le da pena con Cana-san, ella ya ha hecho muchas cosas por Juvia y su bebé y no tiene a nadie más.

— Pues entonces te invitaré a comer algo.

— No, a Juvia le da pena, usted ni siquiera la conoce.

— No digas nada más o me enojare. -Juvia se calló, su gruñido en su estomago le demandaba comer algo. Asintió y esperaron que un tren viniera.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Niña o niño?

— Juvia no lo sabe.

— ¿No has ido a un medico a que te revise? Tienes que tener un control para que al momento del parto todo salga bien.

— Juvia no tiene dinero para un medico -La mujer suspiró pesadamente.

— ¡Juvia! -la chica no quería voltear, reconocía perfectamente esa voz. _"Gray" _pensó con su corazón en la mano.

* * *

**Hermosuras hasta acá capitulo, mándenme sexys reviews con sus opiniones. Los quiero y espero que les haya gustado el fic. Les mando un abrazo psicológico y actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible, verán me turno con cada historia y si se preguntan porque no he actualizado lo siento pero sobreviviré es que me da nostalgia acabarlo. **

**Bueno los quiero y ámenme con sus reviews.**

**Byeee!**


	2. Tienes que aceptar

**Hola hermosuras, segundo capítulo :3 disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Tonta y mil veces idiota, así se sentía la peli azul _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que llorar justo hoy? ¿Por qué cuando él estaba siguiendo a Juvia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Juvia no es débil, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en hacerle cosas malas a ella?_ -Su cuerpo enteró estaba siendo consumido por la ira, la rabia, se sentía una completa estúpida al haber demostrado debilidad ante él y por un demonio quería llorar. Rápidamente limpió las lágrimas de su cara con el peluche que tenía la manga de su abrigo y trago duro.

— ¡Juvia! -volvió a escuchar pero esta vez a una distancia más cercana. Tomo todo el aire que había en el lugar y volvió fuerte su mirada.

— ¡Nos vamos ahora! -Gray posesivamente la agarró del antebrazo y comenzó a halarla.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Suéltela ahora! -Forcejeó y se soltó de su agarre.

— ¿Qué que me pasa? ¡Nos vamos ahora Juvia! -Su voz altanera y orgullosa estaba molestando a la chica.

— ¿A dónde Gray? ¿Que planea? ¡Deje a Juvia en paz!

— Nos vamos a mi casa, te voy a ayudar, vamos ahora -Juvia rechino sus dientes, estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

— ¡NO! Juvia no va a ir a ningún lado y menos con usted, puede irse por donde vino -Gray se estaba molestando con la actitud de Juvia. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo para negársele a sus demandas?

— Nadie me dice que no Juvia, cierra la boca y acepta mi ayuda ahora.

— Juvia es nadie en su vida y le dice que no, así que no moleste y déjela tranquila, ella no necesita de su ayuda.

— ¿Eres tonta o qué? ¡Claro que la necesitas! ¡No te hagas la fuerte y vámonos ahora! -La muchacha rodo sus ojos y en ningún momento mostró debilidad ante él, sus ojos retadores y fuertes lo hacían sentirse extraño, nadie lo había visto de esa manera antes, si alguien se molestaba con él solo le regalaba algo bonito que su dinero pudiera comprar y todo el asunto estaba solucionado y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba ofreciendo dinero para que Juvia ya no estuviera enojada.

— ¿Ahora está preocupado por Juvia y el bebe? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué ahora esta tan afanado por ayudarlos cuando ya han pasado tres meses desde que le pidió ayuda en esa oficina y usted se la negó? Juvia no cree en sus palabras, no cree que de la noche a la mañana quiera ayudarlos. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Porque conoce a los de su clase y sabe perfectamente que usted está acá solo por interés -Gray se tocó la sien tratando de tranquilizarse, era una testaruda y no entendía que demonios le estaba pasando, ella ya debía haberse ido con él, según sus planes Juvia debía aceptar su ayuda en menos de un minuto pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. El corazón de la chica de ojos azules quería salírsele del pecho pero no iba a permitir si quiera que su voz se debilitará, no delante del hombre causante de todos sus problemas.

— Mira muñeca, voy a ser sincero contigo. No sé qué putas te vio mi padre pero imagino que sintió lástima por ti, me quitó todos los bienes y el dinero hasta que te lleve a vivir conmigo y tu niñito nazca así que esto es lo que harás. Moverás tu trasero, te irás conmigo y yo me beneficio con tu presencia y tú y tu mocoso se benefician estando en mi casa ¿Entendiste? -Un silencio absoluto se escuchó en la estación que antes estaba a reventar con los ruidos de todos los que hablaban sin parar, cada uno tenía sus ojos en la escena que se estaba presentando y Juvia totalmente indignada por las palabras de Gray estrelló su mano en la cara del oji gris dándole un golpe que ni su mamá le dio cuando estaba viva.

— ¡Váyase al infierno! ¡Allá es donde pertenece! Su bebé no es algo con lo que Juvia esté dispuesta a negociar y si ambos son la llave para que vuelva a tener su malcriada y vacía vida déjele decirle que hará todo lo posible para que no lo consiga. -Gray tenía su mano en la mejilla tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, paseó su mirada por todos los que estaban viendo y supo entonces que estaban hablando sobre él y la chica.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esta manera? ¿Crees que una mujer como tu puede golpearme? ¡Eres estúpida! Pero eso ya lo sabía desde que decidiste tenerlo y renunciar a tu vida solo por ese mocoso.

— ¡Pobre Imbécil!, usted lo tiene todo pero en realidad no tiene nada. Cuando se dé cuenta será demasiado tarde porque lo habrá perdido todo y Gray, jamás vuelva a aparecerse delante de ella, Juvia no quiere nada de usted y sabe que al niñito rico le darán su dinero y todas sus cosas de vuelta en poco tiempo, así que no se moleste en buscar a Juvia, ustedes obtienen todo lo que quieren -Gray la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y la haló, la respuesta de Juvia significaba que no recuperaría sus preciados lujos y sus mujeres, pues no iba a tener sexo con una prostituta barata y si quería acostarse con una mujer rica tenía que impresionarla con dinero.

— ¡Ella dijo que no iba a ir contigo! -La mujer que estaba hablando con Juvia la defendió y soltó bruscamente su mano de la suave mano de la chica.

— ¡Déjala en paz maldito Imbécil! -todos los presentes comenzaron a gritarle y a decirle maldiciones mientras se ponían del lado de la peli azul.

— ¡Esta embarazada animal! ¡No la trates de esa manera! -Juvia lo vio con odio y tristeza mezcladas entre sí, el tren llegó y muchos la ayudaron a subirse cuidadosamente y le cedieron un puesto. A él le evitaron la entrada para que no siguiera molestándola y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Espera Juvia, déjame hablar contigo! -golpeó las puertas cuando se habían cerrado y vio como el tren y ella se alejaban.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Vuelve acá!

.

.

.  
— ¿Estas bien? -Le preguntó una joven acercándose a ella algo preocupada.

— Juvia está bien, muchas gracias por lo que hicieron.

— No fue nada, los hombres pueden ser tan imbéciles como ellos quieran.

— Sí, Juvia va a descansar un rato, de nuevo gracias por todo -Todos volvieron a su lugar y la joven de ojos azules cubrió sus ojos con una mano, mordió su labio y comenzó a llorar. Sus palabras le habían dolido mucho, _¡El dinero! Esa era la única maldita razón para que quiera ayudarlos. ¿Cómo puede ser tan Imbécil? ¿Cómo no quiere a su propio hijo? Juvia no pide nada para ella pero solo pide que su hijo no sufra por la falta de un padre_ -pensaba atormentándose y sin poder parar su llanto. A duras penas escuchó la vocecita mecánica que le indicaba que había llegado a su destino. Salió del tren y sintió que alguien la cogió del brazo.

— Aún sigue en pie mi invitación, muñeca.

— Gracias pero Juvia no tiene hambre.

— ¡Claro que la tienes! ¡Ven vamos a un restaurante! -No le interesaba bajar la cabeza delante de esa mujer, sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas y siendo consciente que su bebé debía alimentarse termino acepetando. Lentamente caminaron a un restaurante y en el lugar, Juvia pidio algo grande y económico, su boca se lleno de saliva cuando vio la comida encima de la mesa, definitivamente era porque todo olia y lucía delicioso.

— Gracias -Juvia devoro con agrado todo lo que le sirvieron, su cordura le indicaba que comiera despacio pero su estómago necesitaba llenarse y sí que estaba rico todo. Se había olvidado de sus problemas, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sabiendo que con la comida había permitido que su hijo estuviera bien.

— Imagino que ese muchacho es el padre de tu hijo.

— Él no quiere ser su padre me lo dijo muy claro. De hecho solo quiere su dinero de vuelta de otra manera no hubiera buscado a Juvia.

— Según entiendo su padre lo castigo para que los buscará.

— Sí, pero Juvia no entiende -miro al horizonte tratando de encontrar una respuesta — Juvia no cree que Gray le hubiera dicho a su padre lo del bebé, no entiende como se enteró de eso.

— Tal vez alguien le contó, eso es lo de menos, por lo que veo el abuelo de tu hijo quiere ayudarlos ¿Estarías dispuesta a recibir esa ayuda? -La peli azul suspiró hondo jugando con la servilleta.

— No lo sabe, Juvia ha hecho todo eso por su bebé pero parece no ser suficiente, ella no puede darle todo así lo intente y lo intente y de todo de ella, pero no quiere ser una arrimada ni nada por el estilo, ella hará todo por él, así tenga que doblar sus turnos va a seguir adelante exactamente igual como lo estaba haciendo, sola.

— Te admiro niña, yo no hubiera podido seguir adelante sola, sin embargo piensa en lo mejor para tu bebe, si sólo tienes que renunciar a tu orgullo porque él tenga todo lo que necesita, sería lo mejor ¿No te parece?

— Juvia no quiere que su bebé sienta el rechazo, allá ambos van a ser un fastidio para Gray, además solo pasó un problema en su trabajo por eso no pudo comer, ella está viviendo normalmente, no con los lujos que tenía antes pero tiene todo lo que necesita que es su bebé.

— No sé qué haría en tu lugar muñeca, tu forma de hablar y tus movimientos me muestran que tú también eres de clase alta. Sé que renunciaste a todo por él.

— No, ella ya no es de clase alta, ella solo es una mujer normal tratando de sobrevivir como muchos lo hacen. ¿Sabe? Ella ahora piensa que el dinero es importante pero no lo es todo en la vida, hay cosas más importantes. -La peli azul se levantó de su lugar e hizo una pequeña reverencia. — Esto que ha hecho por Juvia hoy, se lo van a recompensar téngalo por seguro. Gracias por su apoyo y por su ayuda -la joven sonrió y se marchó.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

— No tranquila, ella vive a menos de dos cuadras, no es necesario. De nuevo gracias por todo. -La joven salió directamente para su casa, era una noche fría y se sentía algo distante, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que le había pasado con Gray. Al estar frente a la puerta abrió y se encontró con la dueña del lugar.

— Buenas noches, señorita.

— Buenas noches -Juvia entró y aseguró la puerta de la pequeña habitación donde vivía, se acostó en su cama tratando de quedarse dormida y no tardo en hacerlo, siempre terminaba rendida ya que su trabajo era bastante fuerte.

.

.

.  
— Te conozco Gray, sé que le debiste haber hablado de mala gana para que ella reaccionará de esa manera.

— ¡Lo único que le dije era que nos íbamos!, ¡Que yo la iba a ayudar! Se negó, dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda, me golpeó también, nunca había visto esos ojos, jamás alguien me había mirado con desprecio y odio -el peli rosado trato de no reírse, nunca había visto a su amigo desesperado y que Juvia lo hubiera golpeado era que le estaba dando lo que merecía.

— ¿Qué más querías que hiciera? ¡Vivió sola por tres meses! ¡Trabajo, recibió humillaciones mientras tú gozabas la vida! Creó que reaccionó como cualquiera hubiera hecho, además no le dijiste nada sobre lo del trato de tu padre ¿No es así? -Un silencio incómodo inundó el comedor y Natsu golpeó su frente con su palma en total decepción.

— Bueno, perdiste tu oportunidad por Imbécil, ¿Que mierda tienes en la cabeza para tratarla como un simple objeto de trato? Era obvio que diría un no rotundo.

— Le ofrecí lo que ella necesitaba.

— Todo en la vida no se arregla con dinero Gray.

— Eso es lo que ella y el mocosito necesitan. ¡Dinero!

— Es increíble que después de todo lo que pasó llames a tu hijo de esa manera.

— ¡Yo no quería tener hijos! ¡Soy demasiado joven para tener un niñito que me joda todo el tiempo y me llame papá, papá, papá! ¡No estoy preparado para eso y creo que nunca lo estaré!

— Y ¿Crees que ella si estaba preparada? ¿Crees que ella quería que un niño la jodiera todo el tiempo diciéndole mamá esto, mamá aquello? ¿Crees que ella quería dejar de estudiar y no tener los lujos que todas las jóvenes de su edad desean? La gran diferencia entre ella y tu es que Juvia si asume sus responsabilidades y las consecuencias de sus actos.

— ¡No quiero pelear contigo Natsu! ¡No me jodas con esas pendejadas!

— No son pendejadas, es la verdad aunque te duela admitirlo -el jovencito peli rosado saco el celular y empezó a buscar en llamadas recientes.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Estoy llamando a Lucy para avisarle que encontré a Juvia, te di solo un día ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No la llames! ¡Dame cuatro días más! Si le dices a Lucy donde esta no dudara en ayudarla y se negará a mi ayuda -El peli rosado vio directamente a los ojos del muchacho, era su amigo aunque fuera un estúpido y lo ayudaría únicamente porque tenía una leve idea de lo que quería lograr Silver por medio de ese trato.

— Te daré esos días pero no trates de forzarla, es lo peor que puedes hacer.

— ¡Necesito tu auto! En cuatro días caerá, ya verás.

.

.

.

— ¡Que grandes las tienes!

— No, ¡aaaahh!

— ¿No te gusta Juvia? ¿No te gusta que te las muerda?

— Sí, siga así...así Graaaaayyyy -Juvia se levantó asustada de su cama, fue directo al baño y se vio en el espejo.

— ¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que paso esa noche! ¡Juvia no puedes seguir soñando eso! ¡No puedes! -se señaló en el espejo y se devolvió a su cama con la ilusión de poder seguir durmiendo, esa vez le ganó al despertador, sólo habían diez minutos de diferencia y decidió irse a arreglar de una vez, se bañó con agua fría para despertarse totalmente, ya no le afectaba sentir en las mañanas el agua como hielo, se había acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua ¿Quién iba a decir que el agua caliente era un lujo? Un lujo que ella obviamente no podía comprar. Se despidió de la dueña y siguió su rutina como siempre, saludo a Cana que milagrosamente había llegado más temprano, se puso el delantal y entre las dos abrieron el restaurante.

— Juvia, sé que ayer la bruja no te pagó así que te traje esto -la castaña le paso un paquete muy rápido sin que nadie la viera, la escena se vio de contrabando y Juvia al ver el paquete en el bolsillo de su delantal negó con su cabeza.

— Juvia no puede aceptarlo, sabe que este dinero lo necesitan usted y el pequeño.

— No seas tonta y recíbelo, tú ahora lo necesitas más que yo y no pienses si quiera en pagarme.

— ¡Cana-san por favor! -haciendo un puchero trato de devolvérselo y Cana negó con su cabeza.

— Déjalo así mujer, no es mucho pero podrás comprarte una blusa o un vestidito, ya la ropa te está quedando chica. Pjalá mi embarazo hubiera sido como el tuyo, no has engordado para nada, sólo se te ve tu pequeña barriguita, yo estaba más gorda que una vaca al tercer mes.

— Pero ahora está muy hermosa, no parece que hubiera tenido un bebe.

— Ay Juvia, te adoro -la chica la abrazó tiernamente y la peli azul se dedicó a atender el primer cliente que había llegado. El día paso entre órdenes y corre corres y a eso de las tres de la tarde se asustó al ver el cliente que acababa de entrar, más guapo que el día que lo conoció y se sentó en una de sus mesas.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hace acá? -desvió su mirada a Minerva y sabía lo que le esperaba si trataba mal a un cliente "El Cliente siempre tiene la razón". Se acerco con precaución y él sonrió ladadeamente cuando la vio cerca.

— ¿Que hace acá? -susurró, pero sin dejar de mostrar su voz de autoridad.

— ¿Crees que esa es la forma de saludar a un cliente? Deberías decirme ¿Que se le ofrece amo? -Juvia temió lo peor, sabía que si se encontraba en ese lugar únicamente era para hacerla perder su trabajo. Quería matarlo, esa actitud la odiaba, no sabía en qué mal momento se juntó con él.

— Juvia no es una maid, es una mesera así que tome la carta, cuando quiera ordenar la llama ¿sí?

— Ya sabes lo que quiero, quiero que vayas a vivir a mi casa, esa es mi orden.

— No la haga reír, si a eso vino puede irse por donde vino.

— ¡Estoy en un restaurante de ni siquiera tres estrellas por ti! ¿No crees que merezco un premio?

— Usted no está aquí por Juvia o por su hijo está por usted, porque quiere recuperar lo que su papi le quitó.

— ¿Juvia que te pasa? Estas llamando la atención de Minerva -Cana se acercó y le susurró en el odio a Juvia preocupada por ella.

— Cuando quiera ordenar la llama -cerró sus ojos y se fue a otra mesa fingiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Lo conoces Juvia? ¡Es muy guapo! Creo que lo vi ayer, además parece que tiene mucho dinero ¿Le viste el reloj? -Cana le preguntó disimuladamente y a Juvia no le quedo más que confesar ante la insistencia de su amiga.

— ¿Que si Juvia lo conoce? -resopló — Ese hombre... ese hombre es el papá del hijo de Juvia -Cana abrió sus ojos como si le fueran a echar gotas, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra de lo sorprendida que estaba.

— ¡Shhh! no digas nada por favor, es un maldito Imbécil, sólo esta acá por interés, luego te lo contara todo, por lo pronto vayan a atender a los demás -Cana asintió y no podía dejar de ver a ese hombre, si tenía tanto dinero ¿Por qué Juvia estaba trabajando para ganarse la vida? –Él la dejo sola como ese Imbécil me dio la espalda -concluyó finalmente.

— Mesera -chasqueó sus dedos para llamarla, Juvia apretó su pequeña libreta donde anotaba las órdenes tratando de no perder el autocontrol.

— ¿Ya decidió que ordenar?

— Sí, dame una limonada fría -Juvia alzó su ceja y se mordió su labio ahogando una carcajada — Claro, Juvia ya se la trae, eso es para lo único que le alcanza ¿no? -La voz burlona de Juvia despertó el lado salvaje de Gray, e; joven se levantó y la agarró de la muñeca bruscamente.

— No me hables así tonta.

— ¿Creía que iba a intimidar a Juvia? Juvia también puede jugar su juego.

— ¿Que pasa acá? -Minerva se acercó y Juvia sintió miedo, si Gray hablaba Minerva la echaría como un perro. La peli azul se quedó callada y Gray fue el que habló.

— Solo la estaba deteniendo porque se le estaba cayendo esto -llevó la mano a su delantal y le metió bien el paquete en el bolsillo, tocando involuntariamente a su bebé.

— Pensé que lo estaba molestando señor.

— No, no se preocupe -Juvia lo vio y su rostro no demostraba más que confusión.

— Puedo hacerles la vida imposible o sencilla, es tu decisión -movió suavemente su mano por su estómago y Juvia la quitó cuando reaccionó.

— No se atreva a lastimar al bebé de Juvia.

— También es mío, no le haría daño.

— Usted le dijo a ella que ab... — Shhh si sigues así tu jefa te castigara como ayer. -Juvia se fue con un revuelto en su cabeza, no sabía que pensar, no conocía plenamente las intenciones de Gray y eso la aterraba ¿Por qué no la dejo en paz como lo hizo en esos tres meses? Juvia le paso la limonada después de un rato.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

— Ya sabes lo que quiero, sin embargo te estaré esperando a la salida y no te dejaré propina por no sonreírme como lo haces con los demás clientes.

— No hace falta su propina, Juvia no lo necesita.

— Parecía que ayer si la necesitabas

— ¿Por qué no deja a Juvia en paz? Sólo váyase, su papá le devolverá todo sin necesidad de que ella vaya a su casa.

— Esto ya no es por mi padre, es porque me humillaste anoche delante de todos esos plebeyos y te haré la vida imposible hasta que entres a mi casa. Es así de simple.

— Usted fue el que la humilló delante de todos.

— Mesera -un cliente interrumpió la pelea entre los dos y ella suspiró.

— Parece que te necesitan, no lo olvides, después de que entres a mi casa podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana y no te molestare pero entre más te resistas más te voy a fastidiar.

— ¡Usted es despreciable! ¿Lo sabía?

— Muñeca tú me haces ser así contigo, en este momento estarías durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama sin tener que aguantar a estos imbéciles, pero tú eres la que no quiere -Juvia se alejó dándole la espalda y así trabajó todo el día, le explicó a Cana sobre la situación y ella le dijo que se tranquilizará que todo se iba a arreglar. Al salir del lugar vio en ambas direcciones buscándolo pero no vio a nadie y se tranquilizó, sin embargo Gray vio perfectamente cuando salió y se dedicó a seguirla obteniendo lo que quería, el lugar donde vivía. Le dio asco al solo ver el lugar por fuera, era toda una pocilga para él, pero ya con ese dato su victoria sobre ella estaba asegurada, sólo tenía que hacer su jugada y todo solucionado. Cogió el subterráneo con mucho asco y desagrado y se fue al apartamento de Natsu, ya le era normal hurgar en su nevera y sacar cosas para alimentarse.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Juvia? -hablaban con toda libertad ya que Lucy se había quedado en su casa.

— Bien, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan, hoy aplique un tanto de presión y miedo, ya luego aplicare presión psicológica, aunque quiera hacerse la fuerte conozco muy bien su debilidad. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo Natsu, aunque ahora me vea como el villano solo quiero ayudarnos mutuamente.

— Pero ten cuidado, no hagas que ella te odie.

— ¡Ambos nos odiamos! Eso no lo podemos ocultar. Sólo la necesito para obtener mi dinero.

— ¿Conoces el dicho que dice algo como que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?

— Natsu el amor es algo irreal, no creo que pueda amarla, ¡es una loca desquiciada! ¡Es orgullosa, fastidiosa, retadora, provocadora, valiente, terca, jodidamente hermosa y trata de salir adelante sola! Jamás había conocido a alguien como ella -Gray apoyó los codos en la mesa y su frente en sus puños.  
— Creo que no puedes amarla -habló sarcásticamente el peli rosado y se fue a su habitación dejando a un Gray muy confundido en el comedor.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué fue lo que dije? -habló reaccionando, no pensó siquiera en lo que dijo. Al saber que Natsu no iba a seguir con el tema, le pidió lo que necesitaba, — ¡Hey Imbécil! Necesito tu auto.

— Claro cógelo, pero Gray ¿seguro no necesitas dinero? -el chico vio su billetera y suspiró pesadamente.

— Préstame una de tus tarjetas, te juro que te pagaré.

— Bueno -El peli negro no durmió en toda la noche, se alisto lo más elegante que pudo y salió en el auto convertible rumbo a una casa, más exactamente a la casa donde vivía Juvia. Al sentir el ruido del motor sintió una tranquilidad en su estómago, ese viento chocar en su cara y las miradas en la calle sobre él eran su alimento, algo que no había vuelto a sentir desde que su padre le quitó todo. Condujo tranquilamente y se detuvo en frente de su destino, golpeó y comenzó con su actuación.

— ¿Quién es usted? -Una mujer vieja y pequeña habló secamente.

— Soy Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿Que quiere?

— Señora me avisaron que ella está viviendo aquí y quiero avisarle que corre mucho peligro.

— ¿Quién? ¿De qué habla?

— La peli azul, ella es una ladrona, le robo a mi familia y casi me deja en la ruina, con sus encantos y su dulzura fingida, se logró ganar nuestra confianza, sólo vengo a advertirle, puede que sea demasiado tarde si no hace algo.

— ¿Juvia? Ella está embarazada y jamás me ha fallado con el pago del arriendo, eso es imposible.

— ¿Embarazada? ¿No le parece extraño que tenga cuatro meses y sólo se le vea un poco el estómago?

— Eso depende de cada mujer, por lo que veo ella no engordará sólo le crecerá el vientre a medida que pase el tiempo -El plan le estaba saliendo mal, tenía que convencer a esa mujer y habilidoso busco más mentiras en su repertorio.

— ¡Es una almohada! Con nosotros también fingió por eso se gana la confianza de todos, solo está esperando el momento indicado para dar el golpe. -La mujer le creyó cada palabra, no podía tener dudas, su ropa, su manera de hablar, ese auto. Todo le indicaba que ella era malvada y que había robado a ese pobre muchacho.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué me aconseja?

— Sáquela de su casa lo más pronto posible, no vaya a la policía, sabe cómo zafarse de ellos y volverá a vengarse. Dígale que necesita el cuarto.

— Sí -la señora demasiado asustada asintió.

— ¡Ah! Y no le diga nada sobre esto, podría volvernos a hacer daño -la mujer asintió y con una sonrisa siniestra Gray se alejo y se subió al carro. Decidió no irla a molestar esa tarde, se fue a su apartamento y se acostó en su cama para descansar.

.

.

.

— Pero Juvia le ha pagado todo este tiempo al día, no puede sacarla. Ustedes tienen un contrato.

— Lo siento pero necesito la habitación, acá están sus cosas.

— ¡Dele aunque sea un día! Un día para buscar algo, Juvia está embarazada por favor apiádese de nosotros.

— ¿Crees que me vas a convencer con eso?

— No señora, no se preocupe ella se larga, ni que fuera un gran lugar para vivir -Juvia agarró su pequeña maleta, no tenía mucho, estaba muy asustada, no comprendía las razones, pero tampoco presto mucha atención a eso, lo único que pensaba era en conseguir un lugar donde recostar su cabeza.

— ¿De nuevo en la calle? Tranquilo algo van a hacer beb;e -la joven paso sus manos por su estómago y camino un rato, vio un hotel y ya era oficial, tenían que pasar la noche en algún lado. Saco el dinero del sobre que Cana le había dado y pagó la noche en ese lugar.

— Todo estará bien mañana. -se quedó dormida y se bañó con agua caliente sintiendo una excelente sensación, se quedó en la bañera por mucho rato y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo. Con el dinero que le pagarían por el día y lo que le había sobrado solo le alcanzarían para una noche más y eso la estaba matando de la preocupación.

.

.

.

— Hola muñeca.

— ¿Otra limonada?

— Eres graciosa, siéntate, trae dos platos de lo más caro que tengas y hablemos tranquilos, hay poca gente y le daré una gran propina a tu amiguita si te cubre.

— No le es permitido a Juvia sentarse a comer con los clientes.

— Tu jefa no está, siéntate, solo quiero hablar contigo -Juvia dandose por vencida pidió la comida, cuando estuvieron listos sirvió los platos y se sentó pesadamente viéndolo desafiante a los ojos.

— ¿Que quiere? ¿Ya le devolvieron sus bienes?

— Tranquila Juvia, vamos a hablar, no me ataques.

— Juvia lo escucha.

— Mira Juvia, necesito tu ayuda y tú necesitas la mía. Eres una Loxar y no tienes porque estar haciendo estas cosas. Entiendo lo que paso con tu padre y todo lo que has tenido que vivir en estos meses sola, pero ya no tienes que pasar necesidades, te voy a ayudar, mi padre quiere ayudarte Juvia.

— Juvia no quiere su ayuda.

— Sí, yo sé que no quieres mi ayuda y para mí es muy difícil venirte a rogar acá, pero entiende que si recibes mi ayuda tu bebé estará bien. Escuché que no tienes dinero para que un médico te revise ¿Y si tu bebe nace enfermo? ¿Si viene en mala posición? ¿Si muere al nacer? Sería tu culpa por no dejar que te ayude y reciba la atención médica que se merece. -Juvia respiró más fuerte, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Gray sonrió levemente al ver su reacción, no se equivocó al pensar que esa era la debilidad de Juvia. — Bueno ahora digamos que durante el embarazo te enfermes, has tenido suerte hasta ahora, pero si te enfermas estas sola, no podrás ir al hospital por tu cuenta y he escuchado de casos que una simple gripe puede matar al bebé...Y si consigues que sobreviva hasta el día del parto, solo puedes pagarle a un doctor barato que puede matar al niño por su falta de experiencía. -la peli azul miraba al horizonte escuchando la voz de Gray. Estaba realmente asustada, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y entonces entendió que decía esas cosas para asustarla.

— Juvia conseguirá un empleo de noche y podrá pagar el médico.

— ¿Crees que el esfuerzo no le hará daño al bebe? Es una solución peor. Bueno, ahora digamos que milagrosamente el niño nace bien, ¿de dónde sacaras para los pañales, la leche, la ropa, la cuna, etc?

— Juvia sacará de algún lado, ella no creerá en todas sus mentiras, la está presionando para que acepte. Permiso Gray.

— ¡Siéntate y come!

— Juvia no quiere.

— Si no comes el bebe se enfermará igual que tú. Siéntate yo te compre eso así que no gastaras lo de hoy en comida. -Juvia se sentó y se llevó el tenedor a la boca totalmente resignada.

— Puede que no haya querido tener a ese niño pero no significa que no me preocupe por ti, Juvia. No soy tan descorazonado

— Awww, Juvia casi le cree.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca y obstinada?

— Usted sabe porque.

— Me preocupé cuando no te encontré en tu casa -sus palabras fueron sinceras, sin embargo ella no le creyó nada.

— Ya Gray, deje decir mentiras, no la va a convencer con eso.

— Mira Juvia, mi padre te va a apoyar siempre, hasta después de que nazca el bebé. Solo tienes que dejarte ayudar, vivirás conmigo hasta que el riesgo haya pasado, estaré contigo cuidando de tu embarazo y después si quieres cogeremos caminos diferentes.

— Juvia no está dispuesta a vivir con usted. No quiere la ayuda de nadie, no después de que todos se la negaron.

— Solo piénsalo ¿Si? -Gray dejo el dinero de la cuenta encima de la mesa y dejo una buena propina para ambas. Salió y ahora solo faltaba un día para cumplir su objetivo. Al día siguiente fue a la misma hora.

— ¿Que desea ordenar?

— Tráenos algún postre y platicamos de nuevo.

— ¿Juvia cómo le hace entender que no recibirá su ayuda?

— Ayer pensé mejor las cosas y pienso que si trabajas no podrás cuidar del bebe, ¿Qué tal si lo dejas al cuidado de un incompetente? Podría dañarlo, descuidarlo y hacer que muera en un accidente.

— Ya deje de ser tan trágico -y como si hubiera firmado un pacto con el mismísimo diablo una mujer un tanto vieja entró desesperada gritando buscando a Cana.

— ¡Cana! ¡Cana! -la mujer se encontraba llorando desesperada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le paso algo a... -No necesitó respuesta, Cana de un jalonazo dejo el delantal en el piso y con una mirada le suplicó a Juvia que la cubriera.

— ¡Claro que sí, Juvia se hace cargo! -Juvia se levantó y se angustió muchísimo.

— Juvia te espero afuera. Hoy vamos a ir a mi apartamento así no quieras ir, no permitiré que nada te pase o algo así le suceda al mocoso.

— Juvia trabajara el doble, le pegarán muy bien este día -Gray negó con su cabeza — Te espero afuera -La chica no obedeció a Gray y trabajo para ganar doble paga. Tuvo un agitado día, fue mucho trabajo para ella pero pudo hacerlo, no habían casi clientes así que casi no sintió la ausencia de Cana, pero si se había esforzado demasiado.

— Buen trabajo niña, acá esta tu paga -Juvia miro sorprendida el dinero en sus manos.

— Pero esto es solo la paga de Juvia, ella trabajo el doble se merece más que esto.

— Si no estás de acuerdo puedes irte. -Juvia aguantó el nudo en su garganta. Decepcionada, así se sentía, totalmente impotente al ver que sus esfuerzos todos iban en balde. Se alisto y salió viendo a Gray recostado en la pared del restaurante.

— Yo te acompaño ¿Dónde estás viviendo? -Suspiró pesadamente y siguió su camino al hotel ignorando a Gray, haciendo como si no estuviera ahí. Se paró en un teléfono público y llamo a Cana.

— ¿Segura que está bien?

— Solo se partió el brazo, nada pasó no te preocupes.

— Está bien, Cana-san mañana se ven en el trabajo.

— Juvia, gracias por lo que hiciste por mí.

— Es lo menos que ella pudo hacer por usted. Adiós Cana-san. -La joven subió a su habitación sin despedirse de Gray y al subir las escaleras comenzó a llorar. Sentía que todo estaba en su contra, se sentía demasiado culpable, no quería que su bebé sufriera y mucho menos quería irse a vivir con ese idiota. Llegó a su habitación y caminó de un lado a lado tratando de conseguir una respuesta.

— Juvia solo quiere que estés bien, ella no quiere que te enfermes, no quiere que te mueras, eres lo único que le queda y no podría seguir si algo te pasa. Quiere que sepas que tu mami lo ha dado todo por ti, todo su esfuerzo, el trabajo esclavizante y las deudas solo las aguanta para poder ver tu sonrisa, acariciar tus manitas, abrazarte, escuchar tu llanto, poderte consolar, decirle cuanto te ama, pero aunque lo está haciendo sola, parece que no es suficiente. -se ahogó un tanto por el llanto — No le importa renunciar a su orgullo por ti, ya ha aguantado muchas humillaciones y en la casa de Gray tendrás todo lo que necesitas. Una casa enorme, una educación, todo lo que tú pidas Juvia te lo dará. ¿Sabes? No sería por mucho tiempo, allá ella podría encontrar el número de Gajeel-kun, puede que no nos ayude pero nada perdemos con intentarlo. -cubrió su cara en totalidad con sus manos y dejo que todo el llanto saliera.

— El dinero del arriendo se acaba y este hotel le está robando el dinero a Juvia rápidamente. Juvia no sabe qué hacer, ella está desesperada, mamá mándale una señal por favor. Guíala, dile cual es la mejor decisión que puede tomar. Por favor, mami -Juvia se quedó un rato sin hablar, sólo lloraba y sin que ella encendiera el televisor se prendió sin señal.

— ¿Está es la señal mamá? -observo la lluvia de punticos grises y trago duro, salió de su habitación tratando de negar esa señal y escuchó dos mujeres hablando en los pasillos.

— Estos días han estado muy grises, no es justo, quiere llover a cada rato.

— ¿Pero no crees que los días grises y la lluvia son mejores que el calor? Son como la combinación perfecta.

— ¿Juvia y Gray?-entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta y se apoyó en ella deslizándose hasta quedar sentada.

— ¡No! ¡Juvia no quiere demostrarle que le quedó grande cuidar a su bebe! ¡No quiere que piense eso! ¡Juvia no quiere! ¡No quiere que piense que es débil, ni que va a ir allá solo por el dinero!

— No pienso eso, abre la puerta -Juvia sintió que su respiración se iba y segundos después abrió la puerta. Él siempre la escuchaba cuando no tenía que hacerlo.

— Vamos ¿sí? No puedo prometerte que me haré cargo de tu bebé porque no quiero ser padre Juvia, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, pero solo dile que su padre murió ¿sí? -Juvia con un nudo en la garganta asintió.

—Juvia no lo obligara, no le pide que sea un padre cuando sabe que usted no quiere perder su modo de vida.

— Gracias por entender. -Gray empezó a empacar las cosas de Juvia mientras ella asimilaba la situación. Le puso su abrigo y la saco tomándola del antebrazo. Gray llamó desde el teléfono público en el cual había llamado Juvia y cogieron un taxi hasta su apartamento, ninguno de los dos habló, ni para hacer un comentario ocasional.

— No hay luz -Gray la guio después de salir por el ascensor y prendió unas lamparillas de gasolina.

— Siéntete en tu casa -en menos de diez minutos alguien toco a la puerta. Gray abrió de mala gana — Acá la tienes, devuélveme mis bienes -Juvia observo detalladamente al hombre que acababa de llegar y lo reconoció en seguida. — Usted es el del ascensor.

— Hola, soy Silver Fullbuster, el papá de este idiota -La chica se levantó e hizo una reverencia. — Ella es Juvia.

— ¿Juvia qué? -preguntó un tanto curioso, ella dudo en decir su apellido, ya no sabía si era una Loxar después de lo que pasó con su padre.

— Juvia Fullbuster ¿qué te interesa su apellido?

— Que gracioso eres Gray.

— Devuélveme mis bienes. Ya ella esta acá y él bebé también.

— Bueno Gray el trato era que la trajeras a este lugar hasta que naciera mi nieto. ¿Los dos están dispuestos a vivir juntos hasta que eso suceda? -Gray desvío su mirada a la peli azul. — Estamos dispuestos -habló por ella.

— Genial Gray, pero el trato no termina acá, ella de ahora en adelante será la que manejará el dinero. Si ella dice blanco aunque sea negro será blanco y punto y tendrá todo mi apoyo. Toma, mi numero está guardado en el celular -Silver le ofreció un teléfono de última generación, ella solo lo veía muy sorprendida.

— Podemos decir que están casados durante este tiempo y por eso no tendrás sexo con otras mujeres, ni irás a fiestas. Ella y tu hijo serán tu prioridad y te pido que actúes como tal. Tendrás alguien que te vigile las 24 horas así que no pienses en pasártelas de listo conmigo. -Gray tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo — Buena suerte lidiando con una embarazada, sus cambios de humor repentinos, los antojos, los cambios en todo su cuerpo. Todo tienes que aguantarlo -Silver vio con ternura a Juvia — Princesita, puedes comprar lo que tú quieras, ropa, accesorios, comida, lo que quieras y no dudes en llamarme si este tonto te hace algo. -volvió su mirada a Gray — Por cada error que cometas lo descontaré de tus bienes. -Gray golpeó fuertemente la mesa con su puño lleno de rabia. — Te odio, Silver -Volvió su mirada a Juvia y la fulminó con ella.

— Y por último te daré mi carro mientras tanto para que te movilices mejor.

— ¿Que? A mí jamás me prestaste tu carro.

— Ella si es responsable.

— Ven, bajemos, te voy a mostrar el auto -Gray estaba demasiado enojado, quería matar a su padre, odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo. La peli azul espero que Silver saliera y se dirigió a Gray muy indignada. — Créale que si su hijo le dice a usted que lo odia, Juvia lo reprendería. Silver-sama lo hace por alguna razón -Juvia salió del apartamento y Gray la arremedo con mohines, la chica bajó hasta el primer piso alcanzando a Silver.

— ¿Por qué hace todo esto? Ni siquiera sabe si el hijo que espera Juvia es de Gray.

— Confió en ti, lo hago desde que te vi en el ascensor.

— ¿Por qué hace todo esto? Sólo lograra que él odie a Juvia.

— Sé que puedes hacerlo, yo ya no lo puedo cambiar, pero tú si puedes, Gray es malcriado, irresponsable y vive una vida que sólo le traerá perdición. Hago todo esto porque sé que tú puedes cambiarlo.

— ¿Por qué cree que Juvia puede cambiarlo?

— Porque tienes la mirada de Mika, la mamá de Gray, eres como ella y se que lo lograrás. Lo dejo en tus manos Juvia. -La joven ladeo la cabeza y negó con su cabeza, no creía que nada de eso fuera posible.

— No, esperé vuelva.

* * *

**Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras, si yo también odio a Gray en este fic. Como siempre espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado. Mmmm me iré tres días de campamento desde mañana sin celular "para que me pueda conectar con la naturaleza" así que no podré escribir, espero que me extrañen y me dejen sexys reviews en mi ausencia. Los quiero demasiado y acá respondo sus hermosos Mega hermosos reviews:  
Chachos:** Claro está súper hermosa esa imagen y encajaba perfecto con el fic, sería un desperdicio no haberla puesto. Ashhh yo quería hacerte llorar, ese siempre es mi objetivo. Well yo también soy así o sea ni siquiera mato a un mosquito porque me da tristeza. Gray es Imbécil y Silver hermoso. Gracias por tu sexy review I love you :3

**Sicaru-chan:** lo siento pero siempre sueño escribir mucho, me propongo hacerlos cortos para que no le dé algo en sus ojitos pero total me salen muchas palabras. Jajaha enserio sí parece novela y definitivamente Gray es un idiota. Te mandó un saludote y un Mega abrazo psicológico.

**Oni No Ao:** jajajjajajaja no pude evitar morirme de la risa con lo de Minerva ¿sabes? Sería demasiado gracioso verla gorda como una bola. Ya de que pedazo o bueno creo saberlo. Es cuando Lucy se tira al piso llorando totalmente desesperada halándose el cabello porque piensa que Juvia está muerta? Es eso? Bueno si no dime. Yo también te quiero bye!

**Lala. Tempestad: **Lucy es una amiga terrible le igual que Gray ¿qué buena amiga te recomienda abortar el bebe? ¡Nadie! Buajajajajaja tienes muchas incógnitas pero te adelantare algo, Rogue si aparece ;) espero que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por tu apoyo. Te mandó un abrazo psicológico. Bye!

**Luniitaturksa:** Awwww lo siento, no quería partirte el corazón pero échale la culpa a Gray es un maldito idiota. Gracias por tu review, te quiero un besote y abrazo psicológico.

**Anonimous: **Silver es mi héroe y Gray es un súper idiota, Juvia es una luchadora y ojalá muchas fueran como ella. Gracias por tu lindo review, me emociono del solo leerlo. Te quiero y te mandó un Mega abrazo psicológico.

**Dobe Pandita:** ¡Hola! He leído todos tus reviews y debo agradecer por el apoyo y por tus lindas frases, bueno no te preocupes yo dure como hasta las 2 am de la noche anterior escribiéndolo y es que cuando algo te apasiona no puedes dejar de hacerlo. Amo tu nickname aaaaa solo por eso te mandaré un abrazo de panda en vez de uno psicológico. Besitos :D.

**Gruvia:** Awww ¿enserio lloraste? Sebo confesar que yo medio llore escribiéndolo y es que es súper duro. Gray es un Imbécil con ganas y yaay lo haremos sufrir. Te quiero y te mandó un abrazo psicológico.

**Erika Z: **bueno creo que mi forma de pedir reviews es inigualable, waaa malditos nudos en la garganta yo también tenía muchos cuando lo escribí y es que duele en el kokoro mucho. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y te mandó un Mega abrazo psicológico.

**Tempestate 18:** Lo sé te inspiraste pero tienes razón en todo, los embarazos a una edad temprana son muy difíciles de llevar y ahora es más difícil aún por que la mayoría de los hombres son imbéciles. Pero toca sacarle ganas y todo se puede, tengo varias amigas que son madres solteras y son de admirar. Ok Juvia es mi idola por lo que hizo. Te quiero y te mandó un abrazo psicológico. Bye!

**Lía: **Hola lo sé, Juvia estaba completamente sola pero no te preocupes poco a poco irá apareciendo la ayuda y le patearán el trasero a Gray. Si tu lloraste cada dos párrafos yo llore mares escribiéndolo. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Te quiero un abrazo psicológico.

**Chii:** Hi! Creo que acertaste pero no fue un puñetazo fue una cachetada y espero que te haya gustado este cap también. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Gracias por todo.

**Bye los amo hermosuras.**


	3. ¿Ceniciento o príncipe?

**Hola hermosuras! Les advierto que el siguiente capítulo tendrá cosas tiernas bueno no tan tiernas. Disfruten. Capítulo 3 ¿Ceniciento o príncipe?**

* * *

— No, espere, vuelva -Salió corriendo detrás de él y lo agarró del brazo para que se detuviera, al voltear Juvia sintió una extraña sensación, era tan parecido a Gray pero tan diferentes a la vez, su sonrisa la hacía sentirse cómoda.

— ¡Por favor, princesa! ¡Yo ya no puedo cambiarlo, no sé qué hacer! Desde que su madre murió él no es el mismo, yo tengo la culpa, yo nunca estuve con él, pensé que dándole todo lo que quería era suficiente, pero ahora me arrepiento, tal vez si no hubiéramos sido ricos seríamos felices y estaríamos juntos -Juvia vio la tristeza en el rostro de Silver, entendía de cierta manera a Gray, sabía que era crecer sin un padre y sin una madre, sabía que tenía mucho que agradecerle a Gajeel por siempre estar ahí cuidándola como un hermano, por él conoció a Rogue y sin lugar a dudas siempre le iba a agradecer por eso.

— Juvia tiene que cuidar a su niño, no puede tratar con uno de veinte también.

— Sé que pongo mucha responsabilidad en tus hombros pero nada perdemos con intentarlo, jamás te dejaré de brindar la ayuda que necesitas así fracases con Gray.

— Juvia no puede cambiar a alguien así, ella más que nadie sabe cómo son los de clase alta.

— Escuche que eres una Loxar ¿es cierto?

— El padre de Juvia le quitó el apoyo, ella ya no es una Loxar es solo Juvia.

— Bueno entonces desde hoy eres una Fullbuster, Gray lo dijo en broma minutos antes pero eso es lo que eres, nunca dejaré de apoyarte.

— Juvia no quiere ser una carga para nadie, usted no tiene ninguna obligación con Juvia.

— Eres la madre de mi heredero. Es mi obligación cuidarlos a ambos. Tú tienes todo lo necesario para cambiarlo, ahora hazle entender lo que tiene, hasta el más mínimo detallé proveniente de ti lo hará cambiar.

— Juvia lo intentará, pero no le promete nada.

— Gracias princesita. No te de pena gastar mi dinero, eso no es nada para mí, amenaza a Gray, no te dejes intimidar por él, has todos los cambios necesarios en la casa y te deseo buena suerte. En menos de cinco minutos la luz va a llegar...Casi lo olvido, toma estas tarjetas, esta es la clave -Juvia tomo las tarjetas y agarró más fuerte las llaves del carro. Sonrió, no era una mujer vengativa pero le daría una lección a todos, en especial a Gray.

— Gracias Silver-sama -le hizo una pequeña reverencia y llamó el ascensor para volver a subir al apartamento. Se sentía respaldada por ese hombre y ahora podía encarar a Gray sin miedo alguno, espichó el botón que la llevaba al piso 21 y sonrió con un tanto de malicia. — Es el turno de ambos bebé, estos meses serán divertidos, aunque tienen que aguantar la presencia de ese tonto. Es su turno para fastidiarlo -Se abrieron las puertas de metal y camino por el elegante corredor, giró la perilla entrando y cerró suavemente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Le prometiste sexo a cambio de dinero? -Juvia apretó sus puños, ella tenía el control y no iba a permitir que la humillara, nunca más.

— ¿Ardido por qué le dejo el control a Juvia? ¿Y qué si Juvia tiene sexo con su padre? A usted no le deben interesar los asuntos de Juvia.

— ¡Cállate, perra! Es mi padre y me importa lo que haga contigo.

— Mire Gray, las cosas están así, Juvia puede hacerle la vida imposible o sencilla, es su decisión -lo imitó a la perfección, recordó lo que él le había dicho y eso hizo enojar más al Fullbuster. — ¿Y Mika-san no le enseño a tratar una mujer?

— ¡Estúpida y mil veces estúpida! -Gray iba a atacar a Juvia y se encendieron las luces, pudo ver su reflejo por el espejo que estaba detrás de ella y vio su rostro, parecía un animal.

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre, tonta!

— Juvia si decía que tanta amabilidad y tanto comportamiento de corderito era únicamente para lograr traerla acá.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Crees que cederé a tus demandas?

— Lo hará o bueno Juvia no lo obligará a nada, solamente le dirá que si no se comporta no tendrá el dinero para sus dulces.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Odio a Silver! ¡Te odio a ti y odio al mocoso que llevas dentro! -le pegó un puño a la pared completamente desesperado.

— ¿La habitación? ¿Dónde está? -Juvia ignoró a Gray y vio en ambos sentidos buscando donde dormiría. Todo el lugar estaba hecho un asco y subió las escaleras del dúplex pisado la ropa del muchacho que estaba por todo el lugar. El chico respiró hondo, trato de calmarse, iba a vivir los cinco meses que quedaban del embarazo con ella y tenía que llevarsen bien para que Juvia le diera el dinero que necesitaba. Subió detrás de ella y vio cuando ella entró en su habitación.

_Será un trabajo difícil_ pensó Juvia al ver el desorden que había en la habitación del muchacho.

— Cambie la cama y tiéndala.

— ¿Qué?

— Juvia no lo repetirá dos veces.

— No soy tu sirviente.

— Juvia no piensa que lo sea pero esta es su habitación y es su responsabilidad.

— Tú eres la mujer, tú hazlo.

— Ser mujer no es sinónimo de ser esclava y menos de un idiota como usted. -Gray se quedó callado por algunos segundos, no pudo devolverle las palabras a la joven.

— ¡No lo haré y no me obligarás!

— Juvia no obliga a nadie a hacer nada, sólo recuerde las consecuencias. -Se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con determinación.

— ¡Mierda! -De mala gana botó todas las cobijas al piso y saco sábanas y cobijas limpias del closet. Tendió con muchas arrugas la cama como si de un niño de cinco años se tratase, no, un niño la tendería mejor.

— Hágalo de nuevo -Juvia le desordenó la cama e hizo enojar de nuevo al Fullbuster.

— ¿Qué te pasa tonta? ¿Vas a seguir jodiendome por toda la eternidad?

— Sí las cosas no se hacen bien es mejor no hacerlas, esto es una mediocridad de su parte y si es así con tender una cama Juvia no se quiere imaginar cómo será con el resto de las cosas.

— Esa noche no creías que era mediocre haciéndote gemir como una... — Usted no se diferencia de un animal, por instinto se tiene buen sexo así que no alarde por lo que paso esa noche -lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando.

— ¿Quieres seguir discutiendo conmigo?

— Juvia no quiere discutir con usted, usted es el que está insultando a Juvia y sabe que ella no pierde nada, usted es el único que sale perdiendo en esto.

_¿A esto se referían a que un hombre nunca gana en una discusión con una chica? ¿Cómo mierdas me deja sin palabras?_ pensó el joven muy enojado y frustrado por no poder hacer nada.

— ¿Si sabe tender una cama? ¿Quiere que Juvia le enseñe? -sonrió tiernamente y eso lo hizo sentirse extraño, claramente lo estaba atacando con su sarcasmo, pero eso lo hizo recordar algo de su pasado. Esa sonrisa ¡Demonios! Lo hizo calmarse y escuchar mejor a la chica.

— Sí se tender una cama -bajó el tono de su voz y negó con su cabeza, ella ya no estaba con él, no podía ver en Juvia cosas de su madre. No podía.

— Bueno, Juvia lo ayudará con la sábana y usted tiende las cobijas. -Estaba ido en sus pensamientos y vio como la chica se agachaba tiernamente y tendía la sábana perfectamente. —¡Es su turno! -le pasó la cobija y el la tomo totalmente sorprendido.

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda! -desordeno la sábana tratando de ocultar y ahogar esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Tendió la cama perfectamente y miro serio a Juvia — ¿Algo más?

— ¿Toda esta ropa es sucia? -Le dio patadas a todas las prendas regadas en el piso.

— Creo -dijo desinteresado.

— Levante todo y llévelo a la lavadora. Mañana la lavará -Gray levantó todo y Juvia bajo con él, tomo su maleta y volvió a subir cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

— Oye ábreme -el chico golpeó la puerta segundos después.

— Este será el cuarto de Juvia mientras viva acá.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

— En otra habitación.

— Mi apartamento solo tiene una habitación y la del servicio.

— Bien, duerma ahí -la chica se alistó para dormir mientras hablaba con el joven, se puso su vestidito de pijama que gracias a su bebé se le subía más de la cuenta, necesitaba ropa nueva.

— El aire acondicionado de ese lugar está dañado y congela la habitación, no puedo dormir allá, esta es mi habitación, compártela conmigo.

— ¡No! -la chica olió algo terrible y miro debajo de la cama — ¡Graaaaayyyyy! -grito muy enojada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? -Juvia abrió la puerta y le mostró la basura que tenía debajo de la cama, el olor provenía de un pedazo de pizza podrida que ya tenía moho.

— ¡Sáquela!

— Ya...voy -apenas se agachó se le cortó la respiración al ver sus hermosas y largas piernas, subió su vista y tenía ropa interior muy atrevida. Su mente le trajo recuerdos de esa noche, donde la hizo suya y disfruto de su hermoso cuerpo. La joven se sonrojó al darse cuenta en donde se estaban posando sus ojos, se bajó su vestido y dio pasos hacia atrás para que no la viera. — ¿Ya? -preguntó muy incómoda, quería que saliera de su habitación, el chico ya no traía su camiseta y se levantó sosteniendo la basura en sus manos mientras miraba los pechos de la chica.

— La cara de Juvia esta acá -dijo totalmente enojada señalando su rostro y soltando su vestido haciendo que la mirada de Gray bajara a otra parte.

— ¡Váyase ahora! -le gritó con su cara roja en su totalidad.

— Como quieras muñeca -salió de la habitación no sin antes regalarle una mirada totalmente pervertida. Juvia puso sus manos en su pecho, su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente y no podía mostrar debilidad, eso no debería afectarle. Se acostó en la cama no sin antes echar seguro y se quedó dormida instantáneamente, estaba demasiado cansada.

.

.

.

— Gray levántese -lo zarandeo suavemente, ya tenía el traje de trabajo, ni siquiera había salido el sol y él se encontraba durmiendo en el enorme sofá de la sala.

— No me molestes déjame dormir, muñeca.

— ¿Muñeca? -la chica giró su cabeza, aún seguía dormido para decir eso — Juvia dijo que se levantará -lo golpeó en la cara con un cojín y Gray de levantó totalmente asustado, lo que hizo que la chica soltará una pequeña risita.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

— Tiene que terminar de arreglar el apartamento -El chico medio dormido vio la hora que le mostraba el DVD de su apartamento.

— Son las 5:30 am ¿Estás loca?

— ¿A qué horas entra a trabajar?

— Puedo ir a la oficina a la hora que yo quiera.

— Bueno será mejor aprovechar el día entonces, doble esas cobijas y vuélvalas a poner en su lugar.

— ¡Ni de broma! -Se volvió a acomodar en el sofá

— Ayer Silver-sama le mandó un mensaje a Juvia y le dijo que su auto está de nuevo en el parqueadero. -Gray le rapo el celular a la chica y verifico que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Quiere las llaves de su auto? -Su auto, volvería a sentir el aire en su rostro y ya no caminaría más, ni usaría el transporte público que odiaba, el chico vio rayado a Juvia. Se levantó y dobló las cobijas — Que bueno es cuando los dos se entienden. -susurró la chica con una sonrisa malvada en la boca.

— Póngase una camiseta, recuerde que no vive solo ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? -casi muere pronunciando esas palabras.

— Lave la losa, saque la basura y luego Juvia le dirá que más hacer. -Gray trago hondo y empezó a enjabonar todos los platos, Juvia estaba de pie a su lado e involuntariamente sobaba su barriguita. Después de tenerlos listos les quitaba el jabón mientras Juvia los secaba y los dejaba en su lugar.

— ¡Este huele feo! ¡Vuelva a lavarlo! -Gray olió el plato y si olía terrible.

— ¿Por qué si lo lave con jabón?

— Porque hay algunas comidas que dejan un olor fuerte y tiene que restregar bien. -Gray asintió y siguió lavando hasta terminar. Tomo la bolsa de basura dispuesto a botarla — Espere no la bote aún, abra la nevera. -Al abrir Juvia confirmo su teoría, habían cajas de comida China y la nevera estaba chorreada por todas partes.

— ¿Por qué no llamas una empleada y ya?

— Porque es malgastar el dinero y usted tiene que hacerse cargo de sus desastres. -Gray hecho todas las cajas a la bolsa y con el trapo que le pasó Juvia limpió la nevera. — Pásele esto para que se vaya el mal olor -le pasó otro trapo con olor a fruta, Gray ya estaba cansado, se irguió y sintió una molestia en su espalda.

— ¡Mierda estoy cansado!

— Esto es solo la cocina, falta el comedor, la sala, las escaleras, la parte de arriba y lavar su ropa -Gray llevo las manos a su cabello lamentándose. Juvia sonrió y acarició más su estómago.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te divierte?

— Un poco.

— Es mucho trabajo, Juvia.

— Tiene razón, su auto no vale limpiar la casa.

— ¿Que más hago? -Juvia le paso la escoba y él inflo sus cachetes como un niño pequeño, ya no deseaba hacer nada más.

— ¡Barra! -barrio torpemente la sala y paso el trapeador por el piso de madera dejándolo reluciente. Limpió el vidrio de la mesa del comedor mientras Juvia lo veía divertido y finalmente término con la parte de abajo limpiando el polvo y agregando líquido para que se vieran relucientes los muebles.

— Es suficiente después lo hago -Gray se tendió en el sofá cansado y trato de cerrar los ojos.

— Son las 7am Gray, si no se apresura no llegará a su trabajo puntual.

— ¿Trabajo? Te dije que podía ir a la hora que quisiera.

— El trabajo de Juvia comienza a las 8 y el suyo también así que si no se apresura Juvia se quedara con su auto -Gray fastidiado subió y barrió la parte de arriba de su apartamento, limpió todo ya que Juvia ya había tendido su cama y aseado esa parte fue más fácil.

— ¡Ya termine! -Gritó emocionado, Juvia movió su dedo negando — No no no.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Aún falta esto -lo agarró del antebrazo y lo llevo al baño mientras Gray podía escuchar una especie de música de terror en sus oidos.

— ¡Ni lo creas! ¡Jamás me atrevería! ¡Qué asco!

— Sí lo hará -le sonrió y le paso el churrusco con una expresión macabra.

— No, por favor, ¡Soy un Fullbuster! ¡No tengo porque hacer esto!

— Es verdad, no lo haga -Hizo sonar las llaves del carro que tenía guardadas en el bolsillo de su delantal y salió del cuarto del chico.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Lo haré! -la llevo de nuevo al baño para que le dijera como hacerlo. Se arrodilló cerca del inodoro y comenzó a refregar aguantando las náuseas.

— ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar esta humillación!

— No es una humillación, Gray, es trabajo honrado. Siéntase humillado si Juvia le pidiera que robara. Lave la bañera y alístese para ir al trabajo. ¿Tiene dinero para el taxi?

— ¿Taxi? ¡Dame mi auto ahora!

— Juvia se lo dará solo si va al trabajo y aún falta su ropa, adiós Gray.

— ¿A dónde demonios vas? ¿Planeas engañarme? -la detuvo apretandola fuerte — Juvia va a su trabajo, si no se apresura llegara tarde y ella detesta llegar tarde y no, Juvia le promete que le dará su auto si va a trabajar hoy -Gray levantó una ceja — Estas acá no necesitas trabajar.

— Juvia no dejará a Cana-san sola con todos los clientes, hoy le dirá a Minerva que dejará de trabajar, Juvia simplemente no puede dejar el trabajo tirado.

— ¿Cómo he de creerte? ¿Qué me asegura que no me vas a volver a engañar?

— Juvia se lo promete -salió del apartamento y tomo el ascensor respirando hondamente. Bajó hasta el parqueadero y vio el hermoso auto de Silver. Lo encendió y una carcajada involuntaria salió de su boca, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a nadie pero lo hacía por el bien de Gray.

— Ceniciento -se rio poniendo el pie en el acelerador y manejando cuidadosamente.

.

.

.

Dejo el auto en un parqueadero seguro y se bajó agachándose para buscar su bolso. Bajó del auto y siguió su camino al trabajo, saludo a Cana y a Minerva que le devolvieron el saludo sin ningún problema. Ambas comenzaron a trabajar, ya estaban en las horas de la tarde cuando Juvia decidió confesarle a Cana.

— Cana-san, Juvia tiene algo que decirle -se lo dijo después de que se aseguró que minerva estuviera lejos.

— ¿Que ocurre Juvia? -La jovencita preguntó con calma y atendia la mesa donde estaban los clientes.

— Juvia ya no trabajará más en este lugar, Juvia aceptó la ayuda de Silver-sama -lo dijo tímida como si hubiera sido un error.

— Sabes que te apoyo no importa la decisión que tomes.

— Juvia va a buscar a Gajeel-kun desde la casa de Gray. No vivirá mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

— Tendrás lo que necesitas en esa casa y esa es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar ¿Pero qué harás con Gray?

— Juvia está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos para tratar con él. Es difícil, Gray es un tonto pero Juvia ya descubrió su punto débil, el dinero. Silver-sama le dio el control de todo el dinero hasta que nazca el bebé por lo tanto tiene medianamente el control sobre Gray.

— Hazlo sufrir Juvia, que aprenda la lección.

— Sí, Cana-san, Juvia solo espera poder cambiarlo y divertirse al mismo tiempo.

— Sé que lo harás mujer. Entonces no trabajes hoy, Juvia, déjame esto a mí, ve a comprar tu ropa y a disfrutar de lo que te han dado.

— Juvia no quiere gastar el dinero de Silver-sama.

— Pero es lo que necesitas Juvia. Además no creo que él se enoje.

— Tienes razón Cana-san, oye Juvia quiere preguntarte algo sin ánimo de ofender.

— Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

— ¿Estudiaste algo? Ya sabes después del colegio.

— Sí, Juvia, llegue a noveno semestre de Administración de empresas y pues mi hijo también llegó y no pude seguir estudiando.

— ¿Bromeas? Cana-san ya casi terminabas.

— Sí pero tuve que dejarlo para trabajar.

— ¿¡Tontas, van a seguir hablando o van a trabajar!? ¿Quieren que les descuente el día? -Juvia apretó sus puños, "_darle lo que merecen a todos"_ Cana asintió como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

— Juvia quieren que sepan que esta mujer es una explotadora, una negrera y que trata muy mal a sus empleadas haciéndolas trabajar largas jornadas. Juvia le agradece que la haya "ayudado" cuando lo necesitaba pero esto es lo que usted se merece -La peli azul cogió el espagueti que tenía en su charola para un cliente y se lo echó encima, luego la limonada mojandola por completo.

— Juvia te sacará de este lugar -le susurró a Cana y enfrentó de nuevo a la mujer.

— ¡Estúpida niña! -Minerva empezó a gritar como loca mientras todos en el restaurante se burlaban de ella.

— ¡Me las pagarás estúpida peli azul!

— Tiene razón Minerva, mire acá esta lo del espagueti, la bebida y la propina para Cana-san -dejo el dinero encima de la mesa y antes de salir al frío tomo su bufanda amarrándosela y acomodó su abrigo.

— Considere esto como la renuncia de Juvia, hasta nunca Minerva. -salió riéndose a más no poder pero luego sintió pena, ella no era mala con nadie, tenía un corazón puro, pero en ese momento no se pudo aguantar, tenía que darle su merecido. Condujo el auto de Silver y se fue a la empresa para hablar con él. La dejaron entrar sin problema ya que traía el auto del jefé y mientras subía por el ascensor recordó ese día cuando Gray le negó la ayuda, mordió su labio inferior y apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor lo primero que vio fue al pelinegro, caminó hasta donde la secretaria que estaba recibiendo unos papeles de él.

— ¿Qué haces acá? -la abordó Gray y trato de evitar que entrará —¿Vienes a seguir fastidiándome o qué?

— Juvia viene a hablar con Silver-sama, suéltela por favor. -Gray no muy convencido soltó a la joven y le iba a mostrar el camino cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

— Primito inútil, ¡Hola! -a Gray le dio un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz.

—¿Que mierdas haces acá, Lyon? -Los dos voltearon y un joven albino de la estatura de Gray, ojos rasgados y magnífico cuerpo era el que había hablado.

— Vengo a visitarte, ¿Algún...-los ojos del joven viajaron a la hermosa cara de Juvia, sus ojos azules, sus mejillas rosaditas, esos labios tan deseables, todo le impacto de la joven — Problema? -bajó el tono de la voz al verla.

— ¿Quién eres? -Se acercó sensualmente a la joven para empezar a coquetear con ella.

— Ellaa...ella es Juvia -la peli azul se intimido un poco por el muchacho, era muy guapo y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar la cercanía entre los dos.

— ¡No te metas con ella! -Gray lo agarró de la muñeca para evitar que se siguiera acercando.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Es tu novia? -Esa última pregunta la hizo sarcásticamente, sabía que Gray nunca había tenido novias, que no era de los que tenían compromisos, él era libre como el viento. Bajo su mirada por el cuerpo de la chica para examinarla mejor y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

— No me digas que ella...¡Pensé que era mentira! ¡Está hermosa no pudo meterse con un idiota como tú!

— ¿Quieres que toda la maldita empresa se entere?

— De hecho lo escuché de gente de la empresa y por esa razón todos lo deben saber. No puedo creer que un irresponsable como tu vaya a tener un hijo.

— No voy a tener un hijo, ella no es mi novia y solo estamos juntos porque Silver lo quiso así. Solo será hasta que nazca su bebe.

— Gray tiene razón, "el padre del hijo de Juvia murió" -lo dijo con sarcasmo en su voz — ¿Dónde está la oficina de Silver-sama? Juvia no tiene todo el día. -Gray pudo notar que Juvia se enojó pero era la verdad, eso era lo que él creía.

— Es la del fondo -Juvia salió sin siquiera despedirse de Lyon. Pero a Lyon le encantó esa chica, vio cómo se alejaba y paso saliva.

— ¡Deja de mirarla maldito!

— No es tu mujer, ni siquiera le darás el apellido a tu hijo, la voy a conquistar.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No puedes tocar lo que me pertenece!

— Ella no te pertenece, lo has dicho enfrente de ella.

— ¡Lárgate de mi empresa!

— Está bien, me voy solo porque va a empezar a nevar y no quiero congelarme, pero ella, ella esta hermosa.

— ¡Lárgate de una puta vez!

— ¡Chauu Primito! -Gray se desordenó los cabellos.

— ¡Vuelvan a trabajar! -gritó con autoridad el Fullbuster al ver que todos estaban entretenidos viendo la escena _No estoy celoso pero ¿por qué mierdas reaccioné así? ¿Por qué? Esa tonta solo me trajo problemas y me hace la vida imposible, mejor si Lyon la conquista, así dejará de joderme_ pensó el joven _¡Ni creas que te la dejaré, Imbécil!_ -su sentido de pertenecía apareció de nuevo, no se la iba a dejar a su primo, sobre su cadáver.

.

.

.

— Juvia se muere de la pena pidiéndole esos dos favores.

— No es nada princesita, sabes que eso no es nada para mí.

— Muchas gracias.

— ¿Llevaras a Gray?

— Sí señor, sólo si usted lo deja faltar a la empresa.

— El falta cuando quiere, no será problema que vaya contigo. Quiero que vayas a comprarte ropa, princesita, eso te está quedando chico y de una vez le compras el disfraz a Gray -le guiñó el ojo y Juvia rio divertida. — Con respecto a lo de tu amiga, dile que la recibiré mañana a las 9 am.

— Gracias de nuevo Silver-sama usted es un ángel. -la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— De nada, princesita. Compra lo mejor no te preocupes por el dinero.

— Gracias -salió del lugar y vio a Gray en su oficina, lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

— ¡Juvia ven acá! -La chica tomo el ascensor como si no lo hubiera escuchado. El chico entró en él, cerró las puertas y atrapo a Juvia con sus brazos.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra meterte con Lyon! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

— ¡Usted no le prohíbe nada a Juvia!, ¡suéltela y vuelva a trabajar!

— No lo haré hasta que me prometas que no te meterás con ese estúpido.

— ¿Sabe? Usted es como un niño. ¿Ha visto que un bebé deja de jugar con su juguete y no tiene ningún interés en él pero cuando alguien quiere cogerlo en ese momento lo quiere y no se lo deja quitar? Juvia no es su juguete que le quede claro eso -salió del ascensor y se subió para marcharse en el auto.

— ¡Tonta! ¡Mil veces tonta! -le gritó cuando arranco el automóvil, la joven suspiró, no entendía la actitud de Gray, por todos los medios posibles trato de entenderlo pero solo saco como conclusión que los hombres eran complicados. Se fue al centro comercial a comprar su ropa y todo lo que necesitaba para el plan, se demoró toda la tarde pero se sintió extraña, volvía a tener su vida y todo era gracias a un desconocido, no iba a ser una mantenida para siempre eso lo puso en su mente pero disfrutaría momentáneamente. Llamó a Cana para avisarle que tenía un nuevo trabajo donde le pagarían muy bien y ejercería su profesión, la chica grito de la emoción y casi llorando le agradeció a Juvia por lo que había hecho. Cuando volvió al apartamento dejo algunas compras en el baúl del auto y subió con comida y su ropa. Gray se encontraba viendo televisión acostado en el sillón y no había lavado su ropa, estaba realmente cansado.

— Buenas noches, Gray. ¿Termino con su ropa?

— No, estoy muy cansado, no lo haré.

— Es lo único que le falta para recuperar su auto ¿renunciará estando tan cerca?

— ¿No piensas ayudarme? Es mucho.

— Nop y trajo comida decente, tome acomódela en la nevera y la alacena –Le entregó dos bolsas y él puso sus ojos en blanco.

— ¿También?

— No se demorará más de dos minutos, Juvia trajo poca comida porque no la podía cargar y de hecho si son toneladas de ropa, pero usted no la lava es la lavadora la que lo hace –Juvia subió a la habitación de Gray y empezó a acomodar todo lo que había comprado. Gray vio la lavadora como si fuera un extraterrestre. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo usarla pero recordó que su madre metía la ropa y espichaban unos botones ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? No quería preguntarle a Juvia así que por encima espicho los botones, metiendo la ropa y echando el jabón que creía correcto. La chica se puso su pijama nueva, se aplicó sus cremas y se recostó en la cama, su bebé le empezaba a pesar y dejaba sus pies más rojos de lo normal.

La joven comenzaba a quedarse dormida hasta que escuchó madrazos salir de la boca del chico en la cocina. Se puso sus pantuflas, bajo a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Al ver el desastre que Gray había causado en vez de darle preocupación se rió al ver como el pobre chico evitaba que la espuma siguiera saliendo de la lavadora.

— ¡Apáguela! –Gritó la chica entre risas. Busco el trapeador para arreglar todo ese desastre y se acercó aun muerta de la risa.

— ¿Por qué no le dijo que no sabía cómo usarla? –no fue una recriminación, le habló suavemente mientras con cuidado se acercaba para ayudarlo.

— Porque….porque…. –No le dio ninguna razón.

— Porque no quería tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle a Juvia. –sonrió tiernamente y le paso el trapero, el chico solo calló al ver esa maldita sonrisa que le recordaba a su madre y empezó a pasar el trapeador por el piso. — ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Ya comió?

— No he comido, voy a llamar para que me traigan comida.

— ¡Esa comida no le hace bien! Juvia cocinará algo. –La chica se dispuso a irse a la estufa, pero de repente se resbalo con el piso húmedo, temió lo peor, pensaba que su bebé iba a lastimarse, cayó de espaldas y antes de caer al suelo sintió a Gray que amortiguaba su golpe. Escuchó al chico golpearse en la cabeza con la lavadora y en la espalda también. Estaba muy asustada, estaba encima de él mientras Gray claramente había recibido todo el golpe que iba para ella.

— ¿Están bien? –Gray le preguntó aun teniéndola en sus brazos.

— Si Juvia está bien y su bebé también –paso sus manos por su barriguita.

— Gra-gracias –volteo su cabeza para verlo.

— No fue nada, ¡No seas tan descuidada, tonta! Ambos pueden lastimarse –Juvia sonrió, por el momento le debía algo a Gray y lleno toda su mano de espuma y la esparció en la cara del joven.

— Tiene razón, Juvia tendrá más cuidado –Rio a carcajadas y Gray le devolvió el gesto llenándole la nariz de espuma. –Tonto –Juvia cogió más espuma en sus manos untándosela a Gray.

— ¡Pareces una niñita! –no se iba a dejar ganar, también la lleno de espuma y rompió en risa. — Ahora pareces un hombre de nieve –la chica quitó la espuma de sus ojos y de su boca y se levantó con ayuda de Gray.

— Juvia escuchó que se golpeó la cabeza. –Pasó las manos por el cabello del chico buscando el golpe mientras él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba quieto como una estatua viendo hipnotizado su hermoso rostro ¿Cómo podía verse tan tierna y ser un demonio con él a la vez? — Acá esta –Gray hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir los dedos de Juvia en su chichón.

— ¿Ayuda a Juvia a llegar a la nevera? –el joven asintió y la tomo de la mano y la espalda guiándola a la nevera con sumo cuidado. La joven abrió el congelador y tomo un trapo para guardar los cubitos de hielo, se volvió a estirar dejándolo en el golpe del chico y estuvo así por diez segundos hasta que vio al chico a los ojos y se intimido.

— Tome el trapito y déjelo unos cuantos minutos, si Juvia no comienza no tendrá la cena lista –le dio el trapo a Gray y evito su mirada para que no notara lo roja que se había puesto. Comenzó la cena mientras el limpiaba el desastre. Juvia le ayudo a meter la ropa en la lavadora y le enseño a usar la máquina, luego secaron la ropa y Gray la colgó.

— ¡A comer Gray! –la chica se sentó a su lado y los dos comieron, Gray pasó la lengua por sus labios, olía y sabía delicioso, solo había probado una comida tan rica en toda su vida y era la de Mika.

— ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?

— Cana-san, en el trabajo Minerva no solo ponía de mesera a Juvia –La joven término más rápido que él.

— Mire las llaves de su carro y si ayuda mañana a Juvia con un asuntó llamará al banco y pedirá que le desbloquen una tarjeta.

— ¿Qué asunto?

— Juvia no le dirá ¿Le ayuda o no? –suspiró profundo, no sabía que tenía esa chica en mente pero la ayudaría para recuperar sus bienes.

— Déjame dormir contigo, ese sillón es incómodo.

— Duerma en el cuarto de servicio.

— Ya te dije que el aire se dañó y no sé cómo arreglarlo, ni siquiera sé de donde se desconecta.

— Dormirá en el sillón, se tiene que ganar hasta su propia cama.

— Buenas noches

.

.

.

Juvia durmió profundamente y dejo que Gray también durmiera hasta tarde, se había esforzado anoche. Se bañó y se puso su ropa nueva con una corona que había comprado en la tienda, bajo al carro por el disfraz de Gray y cuando se devolvió lo despertó tiernamente.

— Gray si no se apresura se les hará tarde –el chico medio dormido la vio y se levantó de golpe — ¿Por qué mierdas está vestida así?

— Ese es el asuntó que Juvia le pidió el favor, tome acá está el suyo –le mostro un disfraz de príncipe y él la miro muy confundido — ¿Eh? ¿Para qué es esto?

— Póngaselo y no haga preguntas.

— Pero….. –la chica le mostro sus tarjetas y Gray se levantó del sillón como un resorte y se fue a bañarse.

— Esto es ridículo –el joven salió con su traje puesto y un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas, Juvia se sorprendió al verlo, estaba demasiado guapo pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento.

— ¿Listo?

— Sí, pero ¿para qué es el disfraz? –La chica no le dijo nada y ambos se fueron en el auto. El joven puso su emisora favorita mientras ella comenzaba a tatarear las canciones favoritas de Gray. Él la veía sorprendido, pero sin que ella lo notará, Juvia manejo por algunas horas hasta que el joven de ojos grises leyó un letrero en el lugar donde habían llegado.

— ¿Or-orfanato? ¿Qué hacemos acá?

— Ayude a Juvia con las bolsas que están en el baúl –Gray cargo las dos pesadas bolsas que tenía la señorita en el carro y en el camino Juvia le dijo unas cuantas cosas explicandole lo que harían alli. — ¿Entendió?

— Pero odio los niños, No quiero hacerlo.

— Es sencillo, solo tiene que sonreír y hacer todo lo que ellos le pidan. –Entraron en el lugar y fueron recibidos con una hermosa sonrisa emitida por la recepcionista.

— Señorita Loxar, pensamos que no iba a venir, usted siempre viene el 16 de diciembre.

— Juvia tuvo algunos problemas, solo fueron cuatro días de diferencia. ¿Cómo están ellos?

— Preguntándola, se pondrán muy felices al verla. Por favor trate de que los niños se queden en el salón.

— Juvia no le promete nada, siempre la abordan en el corredor y no la dejan llegar al salón. –la mujer les abrió las puertas y Juvia sonrió grandemente.

— ¡Listo Gray! –el joven agarró las bolsas y la siguió. La peli azul caminó unos cuantos corredores, sorpresivamente una niña pequeña la vio e hizo una hermosa expresión.

— Juvia onee-chan –gritó muy emocionada y se fue a abrazarla, Juvia se apoyó en el piso y la abrazó también. –Pensamos que no ibas a venir, que nos abandonarías.

— Juvia no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Juvia los quiere mucho a todos –La chica se levantó y la cogió de la mano, mientras que más caritas sonrientes se unían y la abrazaban muy emocionadas. Gray solo veía como lo niños se acercaban y se ponían muy felices, por todos los medios posibles Juvia trato de que entraran en el salón y después de muchos abrazos lo logró. Se sentó en una silla y escuchó atenta todas las voces a la vez de los niños que hablaban al tiempo muy emocionados.

— ¿Enserio hicieron todo eso? –preguntó muy sorprendida.

— Claro que sí onee-chan. –Juvia se dio cuenta que todas las niñas posaron sus ojos en un apuesto príncipe y estaban más felices que todos los años anteriores.

— Juvia quiere presentarles a alguien –lo señaló –es el príncipe Gray y viene del reino más hermoso del mundo, vino porque quería contarles un cuento.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Podemos abrazarlo, onee-chan?

— Claro que pueden -¡Yaaaayyy! –todas las niñas se fueron a abrazarlo y él se metió en su papel, las abrazó también y les sonrió como el apuesto príncipe que era. Las niñas se sentaron en orden al igual que los niños mirándolo fijamente. Él se sintió incómodo y se acercó a Juvia para susurrarle algo — ¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué me miran así?

— Quieren que comiences con la historia

— Pero no sé ninguna historia.

— Invéntatela –El chico hizo un gesto con sus labios y trato de imaginar algo pero nada venía a su mente.

— El príncipe Gray necesita de su ayuda, cada uno dirá una palabra y formará una historia entre todos ¿sí? –la chica les sonrió y una niña dio una palabra al azar.

— Princesa.

— Bueno, príncipe Gray comienza con la historia que tiene que tener una princesa. –El joven aclaró su garganta y comenzó. — Había una vez, en el reino del agua, una princesa que podía atraer la lluvia con sus poderes y por eso la llamaron Juvia –no tenía ni idea de lo que decía pero seguiría con la improvisación o si no nunca recuperaría su dinero. La chica lo miro sorprendida estaba usando su nombre y eso le aterraba.

— Problema –susurró otro niño –bien entonces la princesa era amada por todos los del reino ya que con sus poderes hacía crecer los cultivos y mantenía los ríos grandes y hermosos, el agua nunca fue una necesidad en el reino y todos la querían sinceramente.

— Pero yo quiero la palabra príncipe, no es justo –una niña hizo un puchero al ver que le robaban la palabra de la boca –La pequeña princesita de ojos azules conoció a un príncipe y se enamoró perdidamente del hermoso príncipe del reino de plata, pero desde ahí comenzaron los problemas.

— Corazón –gritó otro de los niños — El joven después de conocerla tuvo que marcharse dejándola con un dolor muy grande en su corazón y desde ahí la princesa no pudo volver a traer la Juvia a su antojo y dejo de llover de pronto, los cultivos empezaron a secarse y el agua comenzó a escasear.

— Rey –gritó una niña que tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Juvia –El rey muy enojado con su hija le echo la culpa, la desterró del castillo quitándole todos sus privilegios y le ordeno que jamás volviera a aparecer en el reino. -Los niños se vieron entre ellos muy sorprendidos, no creían que el rey pudiera ser tan malo con su propia hija. — La princesa que ya no era una princesa salió del castillo atemorizada, estaba muy asustada ya que nunca había estado sola pero ella siguió adelante sola, empezó a trabajar y pudo mantenerse como toda una guerrera.

— Guerra –gritó otro niño — Después de que el agua y el alimento faltaron los del reino del agua atacaron a los del reino de plata, Minerva la diosa de la guerra vio que tan fuerte era la princesa y le ofreció un trato, tendría que luchar en su ejército para salvar las vidas de los ciudadanos del reino del agua a cambio de volver a tener el título de princesa.

— Amor –susurró una niña –La princesa no podía atacar el reino donde su amor estaba pero lo haría por su reino y sus habitantes, el día de la pelea ella se encontró frente a frente con el príncipe y él le ofreció su ayuda, dijo que prefería morir antes de luchar con ella pues la amaba con todo su corazón.

— Hijos –gritaron dos niños al tiempo emocionados –Después de que las cosas se aclararon los dos pudieron demostrar su amor y ella volvió a atraer la lluvia, después de unos años la princesa y el príncipe se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos viviendo felices para siempre.

— Awww –todas las niñas hicieron un sonidito para demostrar lo sentimentales que se habían puesto. — Adoro los finales felices –dijeron otras.

— ¿Quieren sus regalos? –la chica trato de cambiar el tema, no quería seguir hablando de eso por obvias razones.

— Yaaay si los queremos –la joven se levantó y empezó a entregarles los regalos a uno por uno.

— ¿No crees que Juvia onee-chan engordó? –una chica golpeó en la cabeza a su hermanito y trato de callarlo pero todos escucharon y quitaron sus ojos de los juguetes para verla — ¡Tienes razón! –la peli azul rio y acaricio el cabello del niño que había dicho eso.

— Juvia engordo porque en su barriguita está creciendo un bebé, Juvia será mamá en cinco meses –Todos gritaron de la emoción y unos cuantos se fueron hacía ella.

— ¿Puedo tocar tu bebé?

— Claro acarícialo suavemente –dejo que los niños tocaran su barriguita mientras veía como curiosos experimentaban acariciando su vientre.

— Es un bebé con mucha suerte –dijo una pequeña mirándola con ternura.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque tú eres la mejor mujer del mundo, Juvia onee-chan y su papá el príncipe Gray lo debe querer mucho. –Juvia respiró hondo y sonrió falsamente, Gray sintió algo dentro de él al ver todos esos niños solos, siendo felices con lo poco que tenían, con esa sonrisa tan sincera y tranquila. No sería diferente que sus padres, él dejaría a su hijo como muchos hicieron con esos niños.

— Príncipe Gray ¿Podrías besar a la princesa Juvia? –los dos abrieron sus ojos demostrando su sorpresa.

— El príncipe Gray no quiere. –Juvia negó para que dejaran de molestarla.

— Dijiste que teníamos que hacer todo lo que dijeran –Gray algo divertido por la situación, le dijo muy cerca al oído y ella solo paso saliva. Cerró los ojos mientras los labios de Gray se movían en los suyos, sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente y se separó después de algunos segundos.

— ¿Podrían hacerlo otra vez? No vi –la joven negó pero gray la tomo de las mejillas acercándola a él y besándola de nuevo provocando que el corazón de ambos se detuviera.

— Cuando sea grande como Juvia onee-chan quiero un príncipe como él –la chica se levantó y termino de entregar los regalos a los niños, pasaron unas horas más y se fueron despidiéndose de todos y deseándoles una feliz navidad.

— Maneja –Juvia le paso las llaves a Gray y se sentó cerrando sus ojos, estaba muy cansada –El chico sonrió sería la primer vez que tocaría el auto de su papá.

— Maneja despacio por favor. -Le imploró Juvia.

— ¿Te gusto que te besara? –Juvia lo miro y sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo.

— Solo fue actuación.

— No pensé que podías fingir un sonrojo.

— ¡Callase, esto nunca pasó! –el joven hizo una media sonrisa y se fueron del lugar, Juvia se quedó dormida en el auto y cuando despertó ya estaban en el edificio de Gray, subieron en el ascensor y habían dos personas en la puerta de Gray esperándolos.

— ¡Juvia! –gritó una emocionada una rubia

— ¿Lu-Lucy?

* * *

**Hasta acá capitulo, espero que les haya gustado hermosuras. ¿Qué creen? ¿Cómo reaccionará Juvia al ver a Lucy? Respondiendo sexys reviews brevemente porque me sacaron las cordales y me duele el alma:**

**Chachos: **Silver es el más divino del mundo y seee Gray es el demonio en persona. Pero bueno algo tiene que pasar con Juvia viviendo en su casa.

**Lala. Tempestad: **Bujajajaa ya empezó a sufrir Gray y si los desconocidos ayudan en situaciones, una vez me ayudaron en una situación y bueno Silver es hermoso. Te mando un abrazó psicológico.

**Sicaru-chan: **Yayyy mujeres arriba somos unas guerreras, Gray es un marrano, es un real cerdo pero a cada marrano le llega su noche buena y para eso está Juvia. #Feminismo4ever yayy. Te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Jbadillodavila: **Tú lo has dicho este fic es puro drama combinado con la vida real y te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Juviadelasoledad:** Creo que este capítulo te lleno de cursilería, estuvo algo cursi combinado con las primeras cosas que Juvia le hará a Gray. Te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Oni No Ao: **¿Ya pensaste en las cosas malas que le haría Silver a Gray? Bueno creo que depender de una mujer es algo terrible y Gray tiene que hacer todo lo que ella quiere. Gray se hace odiar cuando quiere. Ahorita hablamos pues que me quede sin batería.

**Anonimous: **Bueno ya sabes me encanta que te encante y Gray es un petardo pendejo completo aunque Juvia está ahí y lo controlará. Buajajajaja. Silver es un mega justiciero y te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Viry3fick: Jajaja **Lucy en realidad se merece una puteada y Silver es el Hero de todos y bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap. Te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Gruvia:** Me encanta que te encante pues si ya somos dos que quieren que Juvia ponga en su lugar a Gray en el anime, es un idiota por no entenderla. Hiciste muchas preguntas te responderé las que pueda :D. Una desconocida si pienso en alguien que pueda estar relacionada la pondré /sí apareció yaayy/Silver es hermoso, yo también lo amo/Lo sabrás en el próximo cap/También en el próximo cap/ Un idiota que aparecerá luego/Las perras son perras de naturaleza/sip ya lo dijiste pero yo también lo amo/jajajaja sufrirán todos, que se preparen para morir a manos de Juvia, ok no pero ya verás lo que pasa y si me mato Gray viendo lo más barato. Te mando un abrazo psicológico bye.

**Taty Hyuuga**: Sip tus deseos son ordenes esos dos sufrirán pero todo a su debido tiempo. Te mando un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Zeichi:** Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, no sé cómo hice que Gray fuera tan idiota pero es como un chico plástico de los muchos que conozco. Silver es un Hero, lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón porque es un justiciero y gracias por todo. Te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Lyma Vastia:** Perdona la demora pero pues a veces soy toda lenta escribiendo y me distraigo con nada. Te mando un abrazo enorme psicológico y un "me encanta que te encante mi fic" Bye! :D cuídate mucho.

**Tengo la cara como Kiko se me inflamo toda la cara y mi madre me pide que descanse entonces pues demorare un poco en actualizar los otros fics, los quiero a todos y esta vez no hay beso psicológico porque me duele todo. Bye!**


	4. Peleas y problemas

**Hola hermosuras! les traigo un capitulo entre lindo y para querer matar a Gray. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

— ¡Juuuvia! -La rubia muy emocionada y con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos se fue a abrazar a la peli azul.

— ¿Lu-Lucy? -Juvia respiró hondo y no correspondió al abrazo de su mejor amiga, se apartó y la vio a los ojos con una mirada fuerte.

— No sabes todo lo que te he buscado, me tenías muy preocupada Juvia, quería decirte que yo te apoyo que te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. -Juvia rio irónicamente y apretó sus puños.

— Qué lástima que no llegó antes, hace tres meses esa ayuda le hubiera sido muy útil a Juvia -la joven le dio la espalda a la rubia y abrió el apartamento entrando al lugar, Lucy estaba demasiado asustada, no creía lo que veía, Juvia no era así.

— No, Juvia tú no eres rencorosa, por favor perdóname. -Gray y Natsu solo observaban la escena, les pareció mejor no meterse en problemas de chicas.

— Juvia no es rencorosa, verdaderamente la perdona Lucy -la rubia sonrió y se acercó a ella — Pero no pretenda que su amistad vuelva a ser la misma, claro si así se le puede llamar. Usted traicionó la confianza de Juvia cuando más la necesitaba y no pretenda que todo vuelva a ser igual.

— Yo estaba demasiado enojada, dije cosas sin pensar. La noticia me tomo por sorpresa Juvia.

— ¿Enojada? Sólo porque Juvia no pensó igual que usted se dedicó a insultarla. ¿Estúpida tonta? ¿Perra descontrolada? Claro que si, Juvia la perdona por lo que le dijo ese día y por querer matar a su bebé, de hecho todos ustedes querían matarlo no es una novedad.

— Yo no quería que abortaras -dijo frescamente el peli rosado. Lucy le regalo una mala mirada y Natsu asintió con un "mejor me calló"

— Si la disculpan está muy cansada, irá a dormir, con permiso -la chica se dirigió a las escaleras y de nuevo escuchó la voz de Lucy que ya estaba un tanto desesperada.

— Hace una semana tu padre fue a mi casa -la joven sintió un estrujón en su corazón y se detuvo.

— Dijo que estaba convencido de que estabas en mi casa, que estaba muy arrepentido por lo que te hizo.

— Que tierno, dígale que Juvia leyó el artículo en el periódico donde le dice a todos que ella voluntariamente quiso salir de la casa y que lo felicita porque siempre hace un gran trabajo impresionando a los medios con sus mentiras y su sonrisa de galán.

— Dijo que quería pasar Navidad contigo.

— ¿Después de ocho años de dejarla sola en estas fechas y dedicarse a su trabajo? Este año no será diferente a los otros, cada uno pasará las fiestas por su lado.

— Juvia tienes que perdonar a tu padre.

— Juvia lo perdona y a usted también Lucy es en serio, lo dice de corazón pero dígale que por primera vez en la vida le va a desobedecer y que no le dará el gusto de ir arrodillada a pedirle perdón porque le dejo muy en claro que no quería que fuera con su hijo y si Juvia tiene que elegir entre su bebé y personas que no valen la pena prefiere toda la vida quedarse con su bebé. ¡Buenas noches! -Juvia subió las escaleras y se alisto metiéndose rápido en la cama. Lucy estaba destrozada, Natsu la estaba acariciando y trataba de darle ánimos.

— Juvia solo necesita tiempo, amor, eres su mejor amiga y esperaba mucho de ti.

— Traicioné su confianza, jamás me va a perdonar. La perdí para siempre.

— Claro que no, sólo tienes que hacer que vuelva a confiar en ti.

— Ella jamás me había visto de esa manera, Juvia está muy enojada, no sé qué hacer para que vuelva a confiar en mí.

— ¿Y que querías? ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? Fuiste la primera que le dio la espalda y aún así ¿Quieres que te perdone? -Gray ya estaba fastidiado con la situación, fue un día largo para él y no pensó en lo que dijo, sólo salió de su boca.

— ¡Tu eres el maldito responsable de todo! ¡Tú fuiste el que la embarazo! ¡No entiendo cómo es que ahora vive contigo, te trata bien, te perdonó y a mí me trata de esta manera!

— ¿Crees que me perdonó? ¿Crees que es linda conmigo? -Gray señaló su traje y siguió hablando — ¡Me tiene en sus malditas manos y tengo que hacer todo lo que ella me diga!

— Debo admitir que Silver tiene una mente maestra -se rio el peli rosado rascándose la nariz.

— ¡Esta mierda no es graciosa! ¡Ella dice arrodíllate ante mí y tengo que hacerlo! ¡Odio mi vida! -Gray se sentó pesadamente en el comedor y puso ambas manos en su frente.

— Gray no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ni Juvia ni tu padre te han dicho que te hagas cargo del bebé, ni siquiera te han pedido que le des tu apellido, lo que está haciendo Silver es algo temporal, solo lo hace para ver si coges conciencia y te das cuenta de todos los errores que has cometido desde que Mika murió y tu Lucy, deja de llorar, solo estás perdiendo tiempo en vez de hacer cosas para recuperar a tu amiga ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Por qué no me entiendes, Natsu? -Lucy se enojó y trato de desquitarse con su novio.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡He estado todo el maldito tiempo ayudándote y consolándote! ¡Fui yo el que encontré a Juvia aunque no era mi obligación buscarla!

— ¿Me lo estas echando en cara?

— ¡Claro que no! No te enojes Lucy, sólo digo que deben entender a Juvia, ustedes no tienen hermanos, no saben lo que es tratar con un bebé, por eso le dijeron todas esas cosas malas a Juvia y todos cometemos errores por eso estoy con ustedes aún sabiendo que lo que hicieron fue despreciable.

— ¡Vete al demonio, Natsu! -Lucy le hizo una grosería al peli rosado con su mano.

— ¡Ven acá Lucy! -Lucy salió del apartamento tirando la puerta y Natsu fue tras de ella mientras Gray solo observaba la escena, respiró hondo y agradeció al cielo, al menos Juvia no era manipuladora y estúpida como Lucy y justamente por esa razón no tenía novia ni compromisos, las mujeres eran fastidiosas y extremadamente complicadas para él.

— Pobre Natsu -recordó que Juvia había subido a su habitación y quería verificar que se encontrará bien, se había exaltado un poco con Lucy y con los gritos debió haberse sentido mal. Giro la perilla y vio a Juvia recostada en su cama con las luces apagadas.

— Váyase, Juvia no quiere hablar con nadie -Su voz estaba cortada y entendió que estaba llorando. Paso y encendió la lámpara que estaba encima de la mesa de noche para verla. Juvia al sentir la luz se cubrió con las cobijas escondiéndose de Gray.

— Juvia ya le dijo que se vaya, Juvia no quiere hablar con nadie.

— Pues yo soy nadie y vas a tener que hablar conmigo quieras o no.

— Deje de copiar a Juvia.

— Pues tu también copias mis frases y odio cuando lo haces con tu vocecita recriminándome.

— ¿Y le molesta?

— Si me molesta.

— Pues Juvia entonces está haciendo un gran trabajo. -El joven quitó las cobijas y vio a la chica.

— ¿Cree que Juvia fue muy dura con Lucy? -Su mirada bajo al suelo muy triste y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Lo estás haciendo por su bien o bueno eso es lo que creo, no sabes la escenita que le hizo a Natsu abajo y todo porque tenía rabia ya que no habías vuelto a ser su amiguita de siempre. No sé cómo alguien como tu era amiga de esa tonta.

— Ella no es mala, solo que la mayoría de las veces no piensa claramente, desde la muerte de Layla ella hace lo que se le da la gana y nadie se lo impide, además Juvia hizo que se pelearan, si Juvia no le hubiera dicho eso a Lucy ella no habría peleado con Natsu-san -soltó más lágrimas y Gray sonrió, si que era una tonta y eso le produjo mucha ternura.

— No puedes pensar en el que hubiera pasado si... por más que pienses en posibilidades no podrás cambiar el futuro y solo te amargas con pendejadas.

— Si Juvia no hubiera ido a ese campamento ella seguiría viva. Eso no es un pendejada.

— ¿Quien Juvia?

— Mamá, ellos esperaron que estuviera sola, robaron todo, ¡absolutamente todo! Y no les basto con la fortuna que les quitaron, la mataron de la peor manera posible para que no los delatara -Gray abrió grandemente sus ojos, trato de respirar, no quería acordarse de eso, no quería volver a vivir ese día, no quería recordar lo que le había pasado a él.

— Juvia confiaba en ellos, se habían vuelto prácticamente de la familia y entonces cuando más confías en alguien siempre te traicionará.

— Tal vez si hubieras estado en casa, te hubieran asesinado como a tu madre -habló tratando de darle ánimos.

— Y entonces si hubieran asesinado a Juvia ella no estaría acá con usted molestándolo.

— Y entonces no podrías ver la carita de tu hijo que está en camino. ¿Sabes? Si le hubiera hecho caso a mi madre y no hubiera cogido ese atajó ella seguiría viva, pero como te dije no podemos cambiar nuestro destino, lo que hacemos y las consecuencias que eso trae.

— Juvia siente lo que paso con su madre.

— Ya paso hace seis años, creo haberlo superado, mira Juvia hay tantas posibilidades de lo que hubiera pasado, si no me hubieran dado el pase a los catorce años ese borracho hijo de puta no nos hubiera estrellado. Si Silver hubiera estado con nosotros, él nos habría llevado a mi partido y muy seguramente hubiera escuchado a mi madre y se hubiera ido por el camino que ella le indico. Si no hubiera jugado en ese campeonato ella no me hubiera acompañado, si ella se hubiera ido con mi tía en vez de ir conmigo...-Juvia se levantó de la cama y lo tomo de los brazos, cayendo suavemente al piso para abrazarlo y calmarlo, se veía muy mal, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Gray se acomodó en sus pechos y se dejo acariciar por ella, dejo que pasara sus delgados dedos por su cabello.

— Desde ahí Silver dejo de viajar e instalo su oficina en la ciudad "para cuidar de mi" mi madre tuvo que morir y tuve que estar cuatro meses en coma para que tomara esa decisión. ¿Ya para que maldita sea? -Gray mordió su labio y se aferró más a Juvia.

— Quiere volver a ser su padre, quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido. Al menos no lo saco de la casa por cometer un error. Entiéndalo Gray, él quería darle lo mejor y para eso sacrifico a su familia, para que nada les faltara. Es algo complicado pero Juvia puede entender cómo se siente usted y como se siente Silver-sama. Sólo deje que su corazón se calme y que las heridas se curen con el tiempo.

— No creo poder perdonar a Silver por lo que hizo, ni siquiera pudo llegar al entierro de mi madre, ni siquiera yo pude despedirme de ella por estar medio muerto en ese maldito hospital.

— ¡Cálmese por favor! Fue lo mejor Gray, no tiene en su mente la imagen de su madre muerta ¿Sabe? A veces Juvia piensa que hubiera sido mejor que ella no hubiera visto a su madre muerta, no le importó lo que le dijeron. le quitó la sábana para verla, Juvia no quería creer que ella estuviera muerta y cuando lo hizo pudo ver el piso a través del agujero de su frente. Fueron días muy difíciles para Juvia pero su padre jamás estuvo, los únicos que estuvieron fueron Gajeel-kun, Rogue y Lucy que ni siquiera hacían parte de su familia. Juvia no guarda ningún resentimiento hacia su padre, nunca le recriminó esa aventura que tuvo con esa mujer mientras mamá no llevaba ni un mes de muerta, jamás le reclamó por no ir a ninguna de sus ceremonias del colegio o cuando se graduó del bachillerato. Tampoco guarda rencores de que la haya sacado de la casa con un bebé en su vientre. Todos decían lo mismo "Juvia tu padre es un malparido" y lo peor es que no se equivocaron. -Juvia movió su cabeza en la de Gray buscando consuelo, ambos estaban llorando como niños, solo querían sanar las heridas de su corazón, estuvieron juntos en la misma posición por segundos hasta que los dos sintieron algo extraño que hizo que se quedarán absolutamente quietos y callados. Lo volvieron a sentir, Gray sintió un ligero toque en su abdomen y se paralizó, el estómago de Juvia estaba en ese lugar y sabía que el ser que tenía adentró la peli azul se había movido para llamar la atención de ambos. Juvia rio emocionada. — Es el bebé, son sus primeras pataditas -Ella se levantó del suelo para ver su estómago en el espejo mientras que Gray no se movía. Nunca en la vida había sentido algo así, rasco su cabello confundido, eso no tenía porque afectarle, ese mocoso no significaba nada para él, solo fue una nueva sensación, se convenció de eso mientras se levantaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas. Había sido débil delante de la chica de ojos azules y eso jamás le había pasado y no le pasaría de nuevo.

— Es una buena señal ¿no crees? Eso significa que está vivo -La chica lo vio y le sonrió, era increíble como ese niño le había subido el ánimo en menos de tres segundos, no sabía porque demonios le gustaba verla sonreír, sacudió su cabeza y se saco esas ideas tontas.

— Hablando del mocoso, mi secretaria te saco una cita mañana con la mejor ginecóloga de todo el país para que vea que todo marcha bien con él.

— ¡Oh Gray! ¡Muchas gracias! -Sonrió de nuevo y se quedo viéndose al espejo un rato más con las manos en su barriguita, los movimientos eran suaves y eran toquecitos de vez en cuando.

— Es mañana a las dos en punto.

— ¿Si vio? Antes cuando ambos estaban llorando él se movió para que dejarán de llorar, puede escucharlos. Quería que no estuvieran tristes.

— Deja de decir tontadas, no seas tonta Juvia.

— Juvia leyó que él puede escuchar las voces de afuera y por eso Juvia le exige que no le vuelva a decir tonta y que a él no le diga mocoso.

— Bien, como quieras -Gray comenzó a quitarse su disfraz de príncipe y a meterse en su cama.

— ¿Qué hace?

— Me he portado bien, merezco dormir en mi cama ¿no?

— Dormirá abajo como siempre -Juvia sintió algo de pena y dejo que Gray se acomodará en la cama, al menos había hecho el papel de príncipe a la perfección y se moría por ver la reacción que tendría cuando se enterara que la tarjeta que Juvia pidió desbloquear era su tarjeta de ahorros que no tenía ni un solo dólar. Le daría de premio dormir en la cama.

— Si intenta tocarla lo matará.

— No seas ton...no lo haré, deja de preocuparte -La chica se acomodó lejos de él dándole la espalda, apagó la luz y trato de quedarse dormida pero no lo logro fácilmente, que su bebé se moviera dentro de ella e ir al doctor la hicieron pensar un buen rato y no dejaba de ponerse nerviosa, ¿Estaría bien su bebé? ¿Sería niño o niña? Las preguntas inundaban su mente pero no se movía para no despertar al peli negro, Gray estaba en las mismas condiciones, no podía creer que se hubiera abierto tan fácil con ella, ni a Natsu le demostró dolor cuando se enteró que su madre había muerto después de haber despertado cuatro meses después, la imagen de Juvia se adueño de su mente, sus ojos azules, su cabello, lo hermosa que se estaba poniendo con los cambios de su embarazo, su ternura y su forma de darle ánimos lo estaban confundiendo, no sabía que era esa extraña sensación en su pecho ni mucho menos en su corazón. _Tal vez solo necesito sexo y dejaré de pensar en estas mierdas, desde que me entere de su embarazo no he tenido sexo con nadie, es increíble que la vida me haya cambiado en una noche_ pensó, se concentró para pensar en una chica para fantasear pero en la primera que pensó para tener relaciones era ella. Se maldijo y volteó su cabeza para verla, su largo cabello azul le encantaba, sonrió y trato de dormir eliminando los pensamientos pervertidos de su mente.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente escuchó el celular de la chica y vio que ella seguía dormida, se atrevió a coger el celular encima de la mesa de noche de su lado y vio un mensaje de su padre.

_"Hola princesita, espero que Gray haya aprendido su lección en el orfanato y que les haya ido muy bien con los niños, tienes que seguir presionándolo, se que puedes cambiarlo, confió en ti"_-Gray se enojó demasiado, sintió mucha rabia con Juvia, automáticamente pensó que lo que le había dicho la noche anterior era solo porque Silver se lo había dicho, estaban aliados y ella diría todo para que él perdonara a su padre. — Estúpida, falsa, ni creas que puedes cambiarme con tu sonrisita de niña buena, menos con ese mocoso indeseado -habló y luego puso las manos en su boca, Juvia aún seguía durmiendo profundamente — ¿Y si él me escuchó? -dijo un tanto arrepentido y luego se rio irónicamente — Es la verdad, eres un mocoso indeseado, sólo eres un maldito error, me importa una mierda si me escuchas, ¡entiéndelo niñito, tu padre no te quiere, fuiste sólo un descuido de mi parte! -salió de su habitación y prendió su consola para distraerse. Descargó todo su ira en los video juegos y los gritos en el piso de abajo despertaron a la chica.

— ¿Podría dejar de decir tantas groserías?

— ¡Cierra la boca y déjame jugar, estúpida! -Juvia abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se dedicó a hacer su desayuno. No entendía como era que ayer estaba un poco tierno y ahora estaba comportandose como un patán.

— Su desayuno está listo, siéntese a comer.

— ¡Hijo de puta, maldito campero de mierda! ¡Vete al demonio! ¡Eres una niñita! ¡Hasta con cuchillo te mato! -A la chica le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza del ruido tan impresionante que hacía, se encerró en el cuarto de Gray, no tenía ganas de pelear con él, se alistó y se cambió para ir a la cita con la doctora.

— ¿Gray irá con Juvia a la cita de control? -Le preguntó más de cinco veces y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Juvia le dará un celular -el joven la miro con repugnancia y siguió con su juego.

— Gray ¿No quiere su celular?

— ¡No me manipularás, ni tu ni mi padre que te quede claro eso, pedazo de tonta!

— Quedaron en que no hablaría mal delante del bebe.

— Tu mocoso me importa muy poco, que escuché todo lo que tengo que decirle -Juvia apretó sus dientes y se puso los zapatos totalmente decepcionada, escuchó su celular sonar, Gray en medio del ruido también lo escuchó y se quitó sus cascos para ver de quien se trataba.

_— ¿Quién es? _

_— ¿Quien es Lyon? _-Gray abrió sus ojos y dejo que su juego online siguiera solo.

_— ¡ah! ¿Cómo consiguió el número de Juvia? ¿Qué quiere? _

_— Juvia tiene cita con su doctor, hoy no puede además no le parece correcto salir con el primo del padre de su hijo -_Gray de una vez se levantó de su silla totalmente enojado.

_— No, Gray está ocupado él no la acompañará._

_— Juvia no quiere que usted la acompañe_ -Gray le quitó el celular a Juvia bruscamente _-¡Te dije que no te metieras con ella, malparido!_

_— ¿Que pasa Primito? Sólo la estaba invitando a dar una vuelta._

_— Está embarazada maldito enfermo, deja de molestarla. _

_— El hecho de que este embarazada no le quita lo hermosa. _

_— ¿Y qué? ¿Planeas hacerte cargo de su bebé? _

_— Si es necesario, puedo demostrarle que yo si tengo pantalones no como tu maldito, esa chica es una diosa, no entiendo como cayó en tus podridas manos._

_— ¡Ya te dije que no te le acerques! ¡Te matare maldito!_ -colgó y le paso el celular de nuevo a la peli azul.

— ¡Quédate acá voy a ir contigo!

— Juvia ya no quiere que usted vaya, siga con su estúpido juego.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir sin la dirección?

— Juvia llamara a Silver-sama y le pedirá que le pregunte la dirección a su secretaria.

— Te van a sacar sangre para hacerte exámenes ¿piensas manejar así? Te pueden dar mareos y estrellarte.

— Le dirá a Lyon-san que la acompañe.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Si te metes con él te sacare de la casa!

— Juvia no cree que esté en condiciones de decirle eso, ¡permiso!

— Ya te dije que no te vas a ir sola, menos con el mujeriego de mi primo -Gray la agarró de la muñeca y la halo hacia él. — ¡Quiero mi celular, voy contigo! -Juvia lo empujó cortando la cercanía entre ellos, suspiró y miro su reloj. — Cinco minutos, si no sale en cinco Juvia llamara a Lyon-san para que la acompañe.

Gray se alisto y se cambió en tiempo récord, aún no se acostumbraba a encontrar en su armario ropa de una mujer, se llevo la mano a su frente tratando de asimilar la situación. Bajó, tomo las llaves del auto y salió del apartamento con Juvia. Manejo mientras la peli azul veía las calles por la ventana, ambos estaban en silencio y cuando un semáforo cambio a rojo desvió sus mirada a ella, estaba sonriendo y tenía una hermosa expresión de felicidad en su rostro. La chica volteó a verlo y al hacerlo vio a su madre — Metiste dos goles Gray, me siento muy orgullosa de ti -su respiración se cortó y trato de suprimir ese recuerdo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y volteó con miedo su mirada de nuevo a ella. — ¿Le pasa algo? -sus ojitos azules lo miraban con preocupación, su mano estaba encima de su brazo.

— Si, estoy bien -arranco después de decirle una maldición al que le estaba pitando para que avanzara pues el semáforo ya había cambiado a verde hace mucho.

— ¿Quiere que Juvia maneje?

— No, ya te dije que estoy bien -no era sido la primera vez que llevaba a una chica en auto pero jamás le había pasado eso en la vida, nunca había recordado lo que su madre le había dicho antes de que pusiera a andar el carro en verde y todo se pusiera negro para él.

— Juvia pondrá música -llevo sus dedos paseando por los botones del radio y la dejo en una estación donde sonaba una canción que le encantaba a la peli azul, Juvia comenzó a cantar y Gray sonrió olvidando lo que había pasado antes.

— ¡Cállate! Vas a hacer llover -Juvia le sacó la lengua a Gray y empezó a cantar más fuerte.

— Lo que pasa es que usted es un aburrido -la joven se rió de él y se quedó viendo a un bebe que había en un auto cercano.

— No soy ningún aburrido, sólo eres una niñita.

— Claro que no -Juvia hizo un puchero y le dio ternura ver la sonrisa de ese bebe. Gray vio en dirección a donde estaba viendo Juvia y vio a ese pequeño, le dio un escalofrío y subió el volumen para que ella lo escuchará cantar. La chica de ojos azules se rió de él y no se dejo opacar por la voz del joven. Entre risas y gotas de lluvia llegaron al consultorio. La joven se anunció mientras Gray veía a su alrededor, le dio miedo todo lo que vio, habían mujeres embarazadas de todas las edades y uno que otro bebe. Definitivamente ese no era su mundo y se sentía demasiado extraño al estar en ese lugar, al menos era lujoso y hermoso. Gray se sentó al lado de un mujer de ya unos cuantos años y sus ojos grises seguían en cada movimiento a la peli azul hasta que escuchó una voz a su lado.

— ¿Padre primerizo?

— Emmm...eeeehhh...eso creo.

— Es normal estar nervioso, ¿es su primera cita de control?

— Sí. Ella quiere ver que todo funcione bien con sus bebe.

— Que linda es, ambos son jóvenes pero los felicito por tomar la decisión de tenerlo -Gray se sintió incómodo y le agradeció al cielo que Juvia llegara en ese instante. La joven se sentó a su lado y le sonrió a la mujer que estaba hablando con él.

— No demoran en llamar a Juvia.

— Estaba hablando con tu novio -ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar esa frase — él no es... -Va a ser muy hermoso lo que van a ver allá adentro -la mujer mató la frase de Juvia y mágicamente la peli azul puso atención a cada palabra que le pronunció la mujer, le dio algunas sugerencias y algunos productos que le servirán en su embarazo, como Gray estaba sentado entre ellas, Juvia se acercó mucho al oji gris y echó su cabeza hacia atrás siendo torturado por las palabras de dos mujeres que no paraban de hablar.

— ¿Quieren saber el sexo de su bebe?

— Juvia no lo sabe, ella podría esperar pero tiene que comprar su ropita y si espera al nacer sería una total sorpresa. Waaa Juvia está confundida -poso sus manos en sus mejillas haciendo una tierna expresión y Gray trato de ocultar el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas al verla.

— Y tu muchacho ¿Que quieres que sea tu hijo?

— ¿Un humano? -Juvia lo miró y él se paralizó con esos ojos azules penetrantes, le dio mucho miedo y carraspeó su garganta para responder.

— Un niño, quiero que sea un niño -Juvia sonrió y siguió hablando con la mujer.

— Juvia Loxar puede seguir.

— Es el turno de Juvia, hasta luego y muchas gracias por sus consejos. -Juvia tomó de una mano a Gray para que la acompañara.

— ¿Es necesario que entre?

— Si quiere su celular -el joven rodó sus ojos y entró con ella, sus ojos grises recorrieron todo el lugar.

— Hola papás ¿Como están?

— Hola, muy bien gracias -Juvia codeó a Gray para que respondiera ya que se había quedado completamente en silencio — Bien.

— Es tu primera cita de control ¿No es así?

— Sí señora.

— Bien será un tanto larga, te haré unas cuantas pruebas para saber si todo está bien. Empezaremos con unas cuantas preguntas de rutina. -Juvia asintió y sonrió tratando de aguantar la emoción que todo eso le provocaba.

— ¿En tu familia hay miembros que hayan tenido enfermedades?

— No que Juvia sepa.

— ¿Bebes, fumas, tomas algún tipo de droga alucinógena o medicamento?

— No, Juvia solo bebió alcohol el día que concibió a su bebe. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

— El síndrome de alcoholismo fetal solo afectara a tu bebe si bebés en exceso y si me dices que no bebés no hay nada de qué preocuparte. Con todos los exámenes que te realizare estaremos más seguros pero tranquilizarte no debes de preocuparte por eso.

— ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad?

— No, no señora.

— Bien.

— Tú papá, ¿Tu familia o tú han tenido una enfermedad o una condición grave de salud? -No le gustaba que le llamaran papá, lo hacía erizarse sin remedio.

— Mi padre ha sufrido dos infartos y yo estuve en coma durante cuatro meses por un accidente de auto, después de eso tuve dificultades para hablar y caminar -la doctora asintió y siguió tecleando en su computadora.

— ¿Se han hecho la prueba de VIH? -Juvia vio a Gray un tanto asustada y este negó dándole confianza.

— No tenemos VIH -contestó el oji gris por ella.

— Te realizaremos una prueba de rutina ¿está bien mamá?

— Todo lo que sea necesario.

— Bien ahora seguiremos con los exámenes de rutina y veremos cómo está el pequeño, ve al baño y ponte esta bata.

— Sí -Juvia salió muy rápido con su bata, estaba muy emocionada y dejó que la doctora le tomará el peso y la tensión. Gray se incómodo un poco mientras la doctora la revisaba en esa parte y tomaba algunas muestras y finalmente se sentó al lado de ella por sus órdenes.

— Vamos a ver a su bebe -la doctora comenzó con el procedimiento y Gray se centró en la pantalla, trataba de identificar la forma en la mancha negra, entonces después de unos segundos lo vio.

— Está es la columna, su carita, sus brazos y miren está un poco tímido papás, no quiere dejarnos ver su sexo -Juvia estaba terriblemente emocionada, por fin podía verlo, no podía ni hablar y sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla. Nunca en toda su vida había visto algo tan hermoso, algo que cautivara su atención con tan solo verlo.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido? -Gray un tanto preocupado preguntó al escuchar un sonido que de un momento a otro hizo aparición y que era demasiado rápido.

— Es el corazón de tu bebe.

— ¿Pero no está latiendo muy rápido?

— No te asustes, tu hijo se está desarrollando y por eso su corazón bombea rápidamente. Es normal la velocidad del latido, luego será un latido normal tal y como lo conoces. -Se tensaba al escuchar "tu hijo" pero en esos momentos lo soportaría, todo lo hacía por su nuevo celular o eso era lo que él quería creer.

— ¿Es...es su corazón? -Juvia preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos y la doctora le asintió.

— Perdone a Juvia se puso algo sentimental -Gray la vio llorar y mordió su labio, no entendía que era lo que estaba sintiendo dentro, esas sensaciones nunca las había sentido y no le gustaba verla llorar.

— Es normal, hay madres que lloraban en segundo embarazo, tercer hasta el cuarto. El bebe luce muy bien, se ve sano y sin ninguna anomalía -Juvia sintió un fresquito y la doctora acarició la barriguita de Juvia para que se moviera, pero el bebe no cambiaba de posición — ¡No quiere dejarnos ver! -Juvia sonrió.

— No importa, tal vez la próxima vez entre más en confianza y nos deje ver -La peli azul habló y la doctora asintió.

— Bien mamá, límpiate -Juvia pasó las toallitas suavemente por su barriguita para limpiarse y permitió que la asistente que acababa de entrar tomara las muestras de sangre que necesitaban, le dio la prueba de orina y finalmente ya con su ropa escuchó las últimas indicaciones.

— Nos vamos a ver muchas veces durante el embarazo y seré yo la que te ayude con el parto, estas baja de peso mamá -Juvia y Gray miraron al piso, ya sabían porque a la peli azul le faltaban algunos kilos. — Pero no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse, esto es lo que debes comer -le pasóo una lista con una dieta — y ya sabes, no debes tomar, ni fumar, ni deben fumar cerca de ti, ya pasó el riesgo de un aborto espontáneo, sin embargo no puedes dejar de estar pendiente, evita enojarte demasiado y es normal que te sientas deprimida pero si ya es mucha depresión házmelo saber enseguida, también te recomiendo hacer ejercicio, hacer yoga, caminar y como veo que tu embarazo esta bajó condiciones normales puedes tener sexo con tu pareja -La chica se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras y Gray abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Puedo tener sexo con Juvia sin lastimar al bebe?

— Claro, sólo traten de adquirir las posiciones en las que no le hagan daño.

— ¿Y puedo venirme dentro de ella? -Juvia pasó saliva y el color en su rostro aumentó hasta su frente.

— El bebe está protegido...— Ni lo pienses, Gray -dijo Juvia totalmente avergonzada. Gray en ese mismo instante se enojó demasiado con la peli azul.

— Ni que me fuera a acostar contigo, engordas a cada segundo no me produces ningún tipo de deseo -Juvia respiró hondo y se dirigió a la doctora — ¿Algo más doctora?

— Esta es la fecha de tu próximo control y si hay algo anormal con tus pruebas te llamare enseguida.

— Gracias, hasta luego. -Juvia se levantó rápidamente y dejo a Gray atrás. El joven se dio cuenta que Juvia estaba actuando raro y pasó saliva por instinto.

— Perdón por lo que acabó de pasar doctora pero ella me saca de quicio.

— Está embarazada entiéndela y por favor no la hagas enojar, puede ser peligroso para el bebe hasta en las peores circunstancias ella puede perder la vida -Gray mordió su labio preocupado, definitivamente no debió haber dicho esas palabras ni siquiera eso era lo que sentía pero hirió su orgullo de macho y su instinto animal le hizo insultarla.

— Le prometo que trataré.

— Bien, esta es una copia de la ecografía -Gray la recibió mientras salía del consultorio, buscó a Juvia con la mirada y la vio de pie al lado del ascensor.

— Juvia yo quería...— ¡Dele las llaves del auto! -La peli azul estiró la mano interrumpiéndolo totalmente enojada. — ¿De qué hablas?

— Se irá caminando.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Son más de diez kilómetros!

— ¡Dele las llaves del auto a Juvia! -La joven le regaló una mirada de odio, de total enojó y él se negó de nuevo. Juvia como no obtuvo respuesta sacó su celular desbloqueándolo y buscó el número de Silver.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? -Gray trato de quitarle el teléfono sin éxito alguno y para evitar que hablara con su padre le paso las llaves del auto.

— Dame dinero, no puedo caminar todo eso.

— Tome -Juvia le tiró todas sus tarjetas y se subió en el ascensor — Juvia desbloqueó una de sus tarjetas -cerró las puertas y antes de eso vio a un Gray muy confundido y enojado, la chica manejo hasta la casa no sin antes bajarse y comprarle el celular a Gray que le había prometido.

Gray bajó por las escaleras, todos los presentes habían visto la escena y no aguantaba los ojos de todos ellos encima de él. Respiró profundo, entendió que él había sido el que había causado eso, todo por no tener la boca cerrada y calmarse, aprendió que nunca debe decirle gorda a una mujer.

.

.

.

A las horas de la noche Gray llegó al apartamento, mojado, sudado y realmente cansado, al final no pudo seguir caminando y le pidió a un auto un aventón, estaba muy enojado y quería matar a Juvia con sus propias manos, la buscó y no tardo en encontrarla, estaba en la cocina de espaldas sirviendo la comida.

— ¿Estas feliz? ¡Mira como estoy! ¡Tonta! -Juvia sirvió, se volteó ignorándolo y cuando lo hizo Gray pudo ver que tenía sus ojos rojos de haber llorado, se sintió como el peor hombre de todo el universo, la peli azul llevo el plato a la mesa y se dirigió a las escaleras.

— ¡Espera, Juvia! Era mentira lo que dije, no estás gorda y cada día estas más hermosa, tus pechos están más grandes y tu cadera y trasero también lo están.

— ¡No trate de arreglar lo que dijo! ¡Usted ya le dijo a Juvia lo que pensaba!

— Créeme Juvia, ya deja de pensar en esas cosas. Estas hermosa.

— Como si Juvia fuera a creerle.

— Deja de ser tan terca -Gray se acercó a ella con su ropa totalmente empapada, si no se cambiaba de ropa pronto iba a agarrar un resfriado.

— ¡Aléjese de Juvia! -la chica forcejeó para que la dejara de abrazar, había mojado su ropa también y no quería que estuviera cerca de ella, no en ese momento.

— No te dejaré hasta que lo creas.

— Está mojando a Juvia, suéltela.

— No me importa -La joven dejo de forcejear después de unos segundos y permitió que Gray la abrazara.

— Se le enfriará la comida -dijo después de sentirse incómoda con la cercanía del joven, Gray la miró y buscó su perdón en esos ojos azules.

— No quería decirte eso ¿me perdonas? -antes de que la joven respondiera sonó el timbre, Juvia le dijo que ella abriría y que él fuera a comer. Cuando Juvia abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa, era una mujer muy hermosa con nada de ropa bajo el abrigo.

— ¿Qué quiere?

— ¿Dónde está Gray? Vengo a darle su noche buena adelantada.

— Gray no la va a atender, ¡lárguese!

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué te crees?

— Juvia es la mujer que le dará un hijo a Gray y no permitirá que zorras vengan a profanar su apartamento, así que puede irse -Juvia le cerró la puerta en la cara y respiró más fuerte, estaba demasiado exaltada.

— ¿Que acabas de hacer? ¡Era Nano! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

— ¡Vaya! ¡Váyase con esa puta! ¡Ella no está gorda como Juvia! -la joven abrió la puerta y en todo el edificio perfectamente se pudieron escuchar los gritos de la peli azul, el instinto de auto conservación de Gray le gritó que debía quedarse en su lugar, trato de calmarse y vio una cajita que se suponía que era su celular. Perdió el poquito auto control que le quedaba al ver la referencia del celular.

— ¿Crees que es gracioso?

— ¿Disculpe? ¿De qué habla?

— Primero la tarjeta, luego me haces caminar toda la tarde, evitas que las mujeres hablen conmigo y me das una panela de celular. ¡Te quitaré esa risita que tienes en la cara!

— ¿Cuál? ¿De qué habla? -Gray botó el celular al piso con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que volara la tapa y la batería y el fuerte estruendo hizo flaquear a Juvia, apretó sus dientes para no llorar y trato de ser fuerte.

— La sonrisita que se te hace cuando crees que tienes control sobre mí, pero vamos a ver si tienes esa misma risita estúpida cuando te quite a ese mocoso y lo lleve a un internado donde nunca lo puedas ver -La peli azul al escuchar esas palabras rompió en llanto y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, le asustaba que le quitaran a su bebé y sabía perfectamente que con el dinero que tenía Gray se lo darían a él.

— Las lágrimas de cocodrilo no funcionan en mi.

— Juvia se quiere ir, ella ya no quiere estar más acá.

— ¡Para mi mejor! ¡Ahí está la puerta! -Juvia subió y en menos de cinco minutos bajó con su pequeña maleta y con su carita llena de lágrimas, Gray se sorprendió, pensó que solo estaba actuando y quería que él cayera rendido a sus pies con todas sus demandas.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? -le preguntó sarcásticamente pues sabía que no tenía donde ir.

— Juvia irá donde Rogue, es primo de Gajeel-kun debe saber su número -Algo paso por la mente de Gray _"Su novio Rogue"_ levemente recordó lo que Lucy había dicho pero se dio cuenta en seguida que Juvia iría donde su ex novio. La peli azul giró la perilla y salió del apartamento del oji gris.

* * *

**Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras, drama, drama everywhere pero bueeeeno Gray es un pendejo, vamos a ver si con Rogue se le quita lo pendejo. ¿Qué quieren que sea el bebe? y no me digan que humano. Espero que el próximo año sea un año lleno de exitos, amor, paz y prosperidad, los quiero muchísimo y que pasen un excelente año nuevo. Respondiendo sus sexys reviews: **

**Jbadillodavila:** Hola poco a poco Gray se va a dar cuenta de que lo que tiene a su lado por el momento es un idiota, te mandó un beso y abrazo psicológico con un gracias por tu review.

**Juviadelasoledad:** Holis, bueno si ese capítulo te hizo vomitar arco iris creo que este te va a dar ganas profundas de matar a Gray. Sip tienes razón lo continuare pero estoy pensando bien el próximo cap te mandó un abrazo psicológico y un beso.

**Chachos: **Jajaja tienes razón lo de la espuma fue lo mejor, pero ya sabes pues Loke era un depravado entonces decidí que mejor sería Lyon que es más cercano a Gray y todas estás pendejadas, bueno Silver actuará con la severa pendejada que Gray acabo de hacer. Fue un cap dramático con algo de lindura, te mando un beso gigante y un abrazo psicológico, ya sabes siempre te hago spoilers.

**Dobe pandita: **Holis, ya me mejore, me quitaron los puntos y bueno tengo que esperar que se cierren en totalidad los huecos, gracias por tus ánimos :3 esos nenitos son amantes del gruvia, creo que con lo que acabo de pasar en el capitulo tendrás más ganas de pegarle una patada en el trasero al oxigenado de Gray, gracias por tu hermosho review, te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Oni no Ao:** Jajaja creo que yo seré la que tenga que pagar tu funeral de todas las veces que has muerto, esas eran las dos cosas tiernas de las que te había hablado el orfanato y la espuma pero bueno ahora el desastre viviente como lo llamas la cago con Juvia y feo pero waaa algo tendrá que hacer para recuperarla bueno si no llega donde Rogue primero. Te mando un abrazo y un ahorita hablamos con un amo tus testamentos.

**Taty Hyuuga: **Para mí es un placer responder tus reviews, sabes que me encantan todas tus opiniones y palabras de ánimo, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho pero bueno ya estoy curada y no me duele nada y le hice mucho caso a mi mamita. Gray se dará cuenta cuando sea demasiado tarde o tal vez no, solo está confundido y es un mega idiota pero veremos si cambia con el tiempo y Yaaaaayyy que Lucy sufra por lo que le hizo a Juvia y al bebe. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico :3

**CardcaptorUchiha: **Hola! Ame tu expresión "Silver es como un hada madrina de Juvia" es cierto es su hada madrina o buenoes su protector y buena onda, amaria tener un suegro así, gracias por leer mi fic y mandarme un hermosho review te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Lala. tempestad:** Hola! Ame a Gray ceniciento y príncipe es tan asdasda, lástima que sea tan pendejo, los niños son muy tiernos y son amantes del Gruvia, verás lo que pasa entre Juvia y Rogue muy pronto y bueno el resto ya lo viste en este cap. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso.

**Noriko Ishida:** Hola! bueno enserio me encanta que te haya gustado y sip se puso celoso con Lyon no imaginas cuanto lo hará con Rogue pero se lo tiene merecido por pendejo y por decirle cosas feas a Juvia sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en ella, ni en el bebito. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicologico. bye!

**Zeichi: **Yo también amo a Gray de ceniciento, es tan lindo y que sufra lo que sufrimos nosotros cuando nos ponen a hacer oficio, amo demasiado a Silver, es tan hermoso y tierno y trata de enmendar las cosas con Gray pero el definitivamente no quiere. Te mando un abrazo psicologico y un beso. Bye!

**Anonimous:** Hola, awww me da mucha ternura cuando dices eso, ojala te haga el día ahorita, Si definitivamente Gray es un pinche sensualote pero sigue siendo un maldito animal, poco a poco entenderá. Juvia es demasiado tierna mucho para Gray no se lo merece. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso grandote.

**Lyma Vastia: **Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras y de verdad me encanta que te encante. Silver es el mejor aunque tuvo sus errores en el pasado, Gray hermoso ceniciento que es un pendejo y Juvia siempre le tocan las cosas malas. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Bye!

**Viry3fick**: Jajajaja tienes razón Minerva sed veía como una perra callejera toda mojada, Gray empezó a sentir celos y waaaa me encanta que hayas gritado como fangirl loca pero bueno en este cap creo que gritaras pero con ganas de matar a Gray, él muy idiota arruina cualquier hermoso espuma fue genial y el orfanato fue lo mejor pues se besaron los dos, Lucy bueno será cuestión de tiempo para ver qué pasa con ella y Juvia. Y buajajaja Gajeel lo matará. No importa sabes que me encantan tus testamentos soy de las que pienso que entre más mejor por eso hago súper mega largos los capítulos. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso. Bye!

**Me voy a comprar las uvas y cuando llegue quiero ver sus hermosos reviews. Los amo bye!**


	5. Castigo para Juvia y ¿Papá Noel?

**Hola hermosuras, en este capítulo aparece alguien que se que les va a gustar, sin más disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Gray reaccionó y rápidamente tomó las partes de su celular uniéndolas como pudo, antes de salir de su apartamento cogió las llaves del carro y de su hogar. Simplemente no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que ella se fuera y menos que fuera a ver a su ex-novio, si lo hacia todo estaría perdido porque Juvia jamás volvería a su apartamento y eso solo significaba una cosa. _"Te quitaré el apartamento, el auto y todos tus bienes, tendrás que volver a vivir conmigo, Gray"_ escuchó claramente la voz de Silver en su mente y respiró profundo, solo tenía que traerla de vuelta.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y cuando lo hizo escuchó una voz que le provocaba unas enormes ganas de vomitar proveniente del corredor.

— Cálmate, no puedes manejar así.

— ¡Juvia ya no quiere nada con ustedes! ¡Déjela en paz!

— ¡Lárgate, Lyon! ¡Es un problema entre Juvia y yo y no tienes por qué meterte!

— ¿Crees que es la forma de tratar a una mujer embarazada? ¡Escuche sus gritos desde el ascensor! -Estaba cansado que todos se metieran en su vida y le fastidiaba que ahora ese peli blanco estuviera reclamandole por sus actos.

— Solo discutimos, ven Juvia necesito aclarar las cosas.

— Juvia no permitirá que usted le quite a su bebe ¿Entendió? Se irá donde nadie pueda encontrarla.

— No te quitaré a tu bebe, sólo lo dije porque estaba enojado.

— Juvia no confía en usted. -La joven protegió su bebé con su brazos mientras le regalaba una mala mirada a Gray.

— Solo venía a traerle un regalo al bebé de Juvia pero no pude llegar en mejor momento -El ascensor se abrió y la peli azul entró con su maleta y rápidamente oprimió el botón para que se cerrarán las puertas, Lyon con una maniobra pudo entrar pero a Gray se le cerraron las puertas en la cara. El Fullbuster algo desesperado bajó por las escaleras tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Marcó en el pequeño celular el número de Natsu y lo llamó mientras bajaba.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

— ¿Qué ocurre Gray?

— Juvia se va a ir de mi casa, ayúdame, no puedo permitir que se vaya.

— Cálmate Gray ¿Dónde estás?

— Bajando las escaleras. Alístate Natsu, te volveré a llamar para decirte donde estoy.

En el ascensor la chica trataba de no seguir llorando y de calmarse, Lyon no tenía ni la menor idea de como calmarla, pero ahí estaba acompañandola y tratando de solucionarle la vida a su primo.

— Te llevaré, no soy tu enemigo, dame las llaves del auto.

— Juvia no quiere hablar con Gray, sólo quiere irse.

— No te preocupes nos iremos muy rápido, te llevaré a donde quieras ir.

— ¿Sabe dónde queda la casa de los Cheney?

— No pero puedes guiarme a ese lugar, dame las llaves del auto. -Juvia obedeció y le pasó las llaves a Lyon, con su estado sabía que no podía manejar y podía también darle un disgusto a Gray, así que era una gran opción. Ambos salieron del ascensor y se subieron al auto, Gray maldijo haber comprado un apartamento en un piso tan alto, le faltaba el aire y aún le quedaban muchos pisos por bajar, cuando por fin llegó al parqueadero el auto de su padre ya no estaba.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! -Desesperado llevó las manos a su cabello y una esperanza vino a él, llamó a Natsu de nuevo y le preguntó la dirección de la casa de su dichoso ex-noviecito.

Juvia no le decía nada a Lyon, no le tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle lo que había sucedido y él para comodidad de la chica no hacía preguntas, sabía que cuando estuviera lista ella le contaría. La joven sólo miraba por la ventana y estaba intentando calmar sus lágrimas, odiaba lidiar con Gray y más con su faceta de niño malcriado y sin sentimientos.

— Toma límpiate -Lyon le pasó su pañuelo y Juvia se limpió las lágrimas, se sonó y luego se lo devolvio a Lyon.

— Tranquila puedes quedártelo -Juvia pegó una pequeña risita y respiró profundo. Sus manos temblaban un poco y sus labios no dejaban de moverse, definitivamente no quería ver nuevamente a Rogue.

— ¿Estas asustada? -Juvia lo miró asombrada, asustada no era la palabra, estaba muy nerviosa, estaba aterrada por volver a ver a Rogue.

— Juvia no quería volver a ver a su ex-novio, pero es la única salida que le queda.

— Yo te acompaño, no tienes por qué sentir miedo. -Y por una extraña razón Juvia se sintió más tranquila, sabía que Lyon iba a protegerla.

— Tiene razón, Juvia solo le pregunta algo y ya. Gracias Lyon-san. -El joven asintió con su cabeza y sonrió

— ¿Ya sabes si es niño o niña?

— No, no se dejó ver en la ecografía -Juvia llevó las manos a su barriguita y se acarició suavemente.

— Creo que es una niña y será igual de hermosa a ti -la joven se sonrojó y negó con su cabeza levantando la ceja.

— ¿Usted cree? -el chico movió su cabeza afirmando — ¿Sabe? Juvia ha decidido saber el sexo del bebe solo hasta que nazca, así será una sorpresa.

— Me parece una excelente idea, por el momento podrás comprar cosas neutras y luego cuando nazca ya podrás comprar cosas rosas o azules. Esto es para tu bebe -el joven le entregó la bolsita de regalo que traía en las piernas.

— No era necesario que hiciera esto.

— Es un regalo para él, es para mi ¿sobrino de segunda línea? ¿Tercera? Ay no sé, pero es parte de mi familia.

— Gracias -la chica destapo el regalo y vio un osito de peluche y un pequeño conjunto blanco.

— Ya que no sabemos el sexo del bebe, el blanco le debe quedar bien -el albino sonrió mientras hablaba.

— Es cierto, de nuevo muchas gracias Lyon-san, voltee a la izquierda y coja esa avenida -el chico suspiró al entrar por esa calle y al mirar vio un semáforo en específico volteando la mirada de nuevo a su lugar en menos de tres segundos. -_No estarás solo, yo estoy contigo, tía Mika te cuida_ -un leve recuerdo paso por su mente y trato de sacarlo sacudiendo su cabeza.

— La mansión está a algunas calles, ya casi llegan -la chica empezó a jugar con sus dedos mostrando síntomas de nerviosismo. Lyon se detuvo en frente de la enorme casa y vio a la chica.

— Tranquila, ve cuando te sientas lista -la chica asintió e hizo inteligencia viendo detenidamente la mansión pendiente de cualquier mínimo movimiento. Esperó más de cinco minutos adentro del auto sin decir ni una sola palabra y Lyon sólo veía por el espejo esperando a Gray. Sabía que era muy terco para dejarla ir pero sabía también que se había ido por otro camino retrasando su llegada.

— Juvia ya está lista. -la chica bajó del auto y se acercó a la puerta, el ruido de un auto llamo su atención y al voltear vio el convertible de Gray, se apresuró a timbrar mientras él bajaba. Se demoraron en abrir lo suficiente para que Gray llegará hasta ella.

— No dejaré que hables con él, vámonos Juvia. -El Fullbuster tomó de la mano a la chica de ojos azules e intentó llevarla halandola suavemente.

— ¡Suelte a Juvia! -forcejeó un poco, pero en el momento que abrieron la puerta su mano apretó la de Gray, estar con alguien en ese momento le daba seguridad, sentía que no estaba sola como había estado en esos meses.

— ¡Juvia! -la mujer que abrió era la chica del servicio, una jovencita muy hermosa de cabello plateado y grandes pechos, gritó de la sorpresa y derramó algunas lágrimas de la emoción.

— Hola, ¿Cómo has estado, Yukino? -Juvia y ella jamás se habían llevado bien por eso le sorprendía la reacción de la joven.

— Bien, Juvia. No sabes todo lo que hemos escuchado de ti, inventaron que estabas embarazada y que te habías perdido, Rogue en serio está muy preocupado por ti.

— No es mentira -Con su mano libre Juvia bajo la cremallera de su chaqueta y le mostró el pequeño bulto en su vientre. La chica se sorprendió y deslizo su mirada por la unión en sus manos hasta el rostro de Gray.

— Juvia solo quiere el teléfono de Gajeel-kun ¿se lo podría pedir a Rogue?

— Rogue no está, si quieres pasa y lo esperas.

— ¿Está Sting?

— Sí, ¡STIIIINNNGG! -Gritó la chica a lo que Juvia respondió soltándose de la mano de Gray y callando a la chica con su mano.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No lo llames! ¿Tú no lo tienes? O ¿El de Metallicana-sama?

— Ammm creo que lo tengo en una libreta, espérame Juvia. -La chica entró a la casa y Juvia escuchó una voz que detuvo su corazón enseguida.

— ¿Qué quieres Yuki? -la peli azul vio una cabeza rubia asomándose por la escalera y se asustó.

— ¿Ju-Juvia? ¡Ven espera! -sin pensarlo dos veces la chica en un movimiento rápido le sacó las llaves del abrigo a Lyon que se encontraba a su lado y salió corriendo al auto de Silver, se subió y arrancó sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera llegar a ella.

— Maneja Lyon, no la pierdas -Gray le lanzó las llaves a Lyon y se fueron en el auto del peli negro. Juvia estaba manejando muy rápido, sólo quería huir, pensaba que Sting la estaba siguiendo y estaba demasiado asustada, avanzó algunas calles y tomó el camino por dónde venían, Lyon se dio cuenta que Gray estaba respirando muy fuerte. Sabía que era lo que lo causaba.

— Cálmate, solo se asustó, va a estar bien, nada va a pasar, esta es sólo una calle. -Lyon espichó más el acelerador para alcanzarla mientras Gray tenía los puños cerrados y los apretaba con gran fuerza, su cuerpo estaba muy tenso y tenía los ojos puestos en el auto de Silver. En un segundo vio cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, ella siguió derecho sin notar la luz roja y un auto se dirigía a ella, la peli azul como un reflejo hizo una maniobra y se puso a salvo sin que el carro recibiera un solo rasguño. Se orilló y detuvo el auto mientras Lyon respiraba aliviado.

— Ya se detuvo, Gray -llevó sus ojos a su primo y vio que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro y que estaba viendo a un punto fijo.

— ¿Gray me estas escuchando? -No hubo respuesta y el chico mantenía una respiración irregular.

— ¡Mierda Gray! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Tranquilo! -Lyon lo zarandeo pero nada paso, el semáforo cambio a verde y rápidamente Lyon se parqueó al frente del auto de Silver.

— ¡Gray! -Gritó más asustado al ver que no había mejoría en el chico. Lyon se bajó del auto y se fue al auto de Silver, abrió la puerta y bajó a Juvia llevándola a él.

— Mírala, ambos están bien Gray. ¡Gray! -Juvia lo miró fijamente, se dio cuenta instanteanamente que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué le sucede?

— Te vio casi estrellándose en la calle donde murió mi tía Mika ¿Cómo querías que reaccionará? -Juvia se mordió el labio inferior y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

— Tranquila no es tu culpa, esto ya le había pasado -Lyon mintió, trato de calmarla, ahora lo que menos quería era a una embarazada chillona ya le bastaba con que Gray no reaccionará, Juvia dio la vuelta corriendo y abrió la puerta para poder tocar a Gray.

— Es Juvia, está bien Gray. Mírala -Gray no reaccionaba a su voz, Juvia le tomó la cara y luego lo abrazó.

— Todo va a estar bien solo respira profundamente. Respira como Juvia lo hace. -La peli azul le siguió hablando entre sollozos pero Gray no estaba, no la escuchaba y su respiración era lo que más le preocupaba, la joven sintió una vibración y vio el pequeño celular en las manos de Gray, se lo quitó y vio un número desconocido que lo llamaba.

— ¡Juvia tiene la culpa! -dijo ahogándose con sus lágrimas.

— ¡Cálmate! Ahora lo que menos necesitamos es que tú y tu bebe se enfermen, a tres cuadras hay un hospital, yo lo llevare y tu maneja despacio. Llama a su amigo Natsu y a Silver ¿Entendiste? ¡Ah! Y díselo a Silver con delicadeza, su corazón no es muy fuerte -Juvia asintió y se apartó para que Lyon pudiera llevarse a Gray. Se subió en el auto y llamó al número desconocido que le había marcado al celular del Fullbuster.

— ¿Ya pudiste encontrarla? ¿Dónde estás Gray? -la chica reconoció la voz de Natsu.

— Hola, no es Gray es Juvia.

— ¿Estás llrando? ¿Qué le paso a Gray?

— Pues...es que Juvia venía manejando, casi se choca con otro auto y el quedó como en shock.

— ¿A dónde lo llevaron?

— Juvia no sabe cómo se llama el hospital pero es a tres cuadras de donde su madre murió.

— Ya voy para allá y Juvia tranquilízate Gray va a estar bien, si sigues así le puedes hacer daño a tu bebe.

— Juvia trata pero está muy asustada por él, es que Juvia le hablaba y es como si ella no estuviera ahí.

— En el hospital lo arreglan no te preocupes, ya voy saliendo. -Y aunque la voz del joven intentaba tranquilizarla y hacer que sonriera la joven no podía calmarse, necesitaba que le dijeran que Gray estaba bien y a salvo.

— ¿Natsu-san?

— ¿Dime Juvia?

— ¿Le podría decir a Silver-sama? Es que Juvia está muy alterada y Lyon-san le dijo que él tenía un corazón frágil.

— No te preocupes yo le digo, nos vemos en el hospital, Juvia.

— Muchas gracias, Natsu-san. -Juvia manejó cuidadosamente hasta llegar al hospital, en la sala de urgencias buscó a Lyon y lo primero que hizo cuando lo encontró fue preguntarle por Gray.

— Gray está bien puedes estar tranquila -Lyon no sabía que pasaba con su primo, el peli negro se desmayó antes de llegar a urgencias pero entre más esperanzas le diera más se calmaría.

— Enfermera -El muchacho llamó a una hermosa jovencita — Ella es la novia del joven que acabo de entrar, está embarazada y está muy alterada -Dejó que la enfermera se la llevará para examinarla y se quedó esperando alguna noticia de su primo.

En menos de cinco minutos llego Silver y luego se le unió Natsu, Lyon les contó todo lo que había pasado y esperaron un rato hasta tener noticias de él.

.

.

.

Juvia salió minutos después, nada malo le había pasado a ella ni al bebe y apenas vio a Silver salió corriendo y lo abrazó llorando como una niña indefensa.

— ¡Juvia tiene la culpa! ¡Juvia es una irresponsable! ¡Casi destroza su auto y Gray... — Ya no llores más princesita, lo importante es que tú y mi nieto están bien, el auto es lo menos importante.

— ¿Cómo está, Gray?

— Lo que nos dijo el médico fue que eso era algo relativamente normal en alguien que había sufrido un trauma y que al vivir algo similar sus pensamientos le trajeron de nuevo ese momento. Acumuló mucho estrés y miedo, empezó a hiperventilar y se desmayó, pero ya está consciente y Natsu está adentro hablando con él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -Juvia se sentó y le contó todo lo que había sucedido ese día, empezando por el dichoso video juego.

.

.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¡Odio los hospitales! ¡Me quiero largar de acá!

— Están esperando los resultados de los últimos exámenes y te dejarán salir cuando los tengan.

— ¡Mierda, estoy bien! ¿Por qué mierdas no lo entienden?...¿Cómo esta Juvia? ¿Cómo está el bebe? -Estaba realmente preocupado por ellos, aunque ya le había preguntado a todos los enfermeros y doctores por ellos su mejor amigo nunca le mentiría.

— Estaba un poco alterada, me dijo que te hablaba y no le respondías, estaba muy asustada y se sentía culpable por lo que te pasó. La entraron para revisarla y según lo que nos dijeron los doctores están bien.

— La verdad solo recuerdo que ese auto chocó con ella, no recuerdo haber escuchado su voz.

— Gray el auto ni siquiera la tocó, los doctores nos recomendaron que vieras un psicológico.

— ¡No estoy loco!

— ¡Yo tampoco lo estaba! Sabes que eso me ayudo a superar lo de mi madre y a aprender a querer a Happy.

— No quiero, me niego.

— También te ayudará a controlar tu ira y tus palabras. Imagino que Juvia no estaba en ese auto porque los dos estuvieran de maravilla. -El joven infló sus mejillas en sinonimo de que no diría ni una sola palabra más. Natsu alzo su ceja obligandolo a decir algo y el Fullbuster puso sus ojos en blanco.

— Lo pensaré pero no te prometo nada, solo quiero que ella se largue de una vez por todas. -Trato de cambiar de tema rápidamente y también quería saber de su mejor amigo, Gray a veces podía descuidar a las personas que lo querían — Natsu ¿Al fin que paso contigo y Lucy?

— No quiero enredarte con mis problemas ahora -el chico miró al suelo y Gray notó enseguida que algo pasaba con él.

— Mañana habláremos entonces, sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes contarme -El peli rosado sonrió y el doctor llegó dándole alta al joven de ojos grises.

— ¡Ya era hora maldita sea! -Acompañado por Natsu salió y la vio sentada al lado de su padre, sus ojos se encontraban rojos de llorar como si en realidad hubiera muerto. Juvia notó la presencia de Gray y lo vio pero enseguida bajo la mirada, se levantaron todos y lo abrazaron, cogiendo un turno uno por uno.

— Ya dejen la meloseria, nada pasó y no quiero que nadie vuelva a hablar del tema. -La peli azul se sentía muy incómoda pero se alivió porque estaba bien. No se le acercó, no quería que la rechazará.

— Esta noche dormirán en mi casa y mañana hablaremos seriamente de lo que haremos -Habló Silver con voz dura. Ambos afirmaron con su cabeza. Gray fastidiado salió del lugar con Natsu, se despidió de él y se fue en su auto sin siquiera determinar a la peli azul. La chica salió acompañada de Lyon pero el joven dijo que tenía trabajo al siguiente día y por eso tenía que marcharse, tomo un taxi hasta el edificio de Gray y recogió su auto para irse, mientras tanto Juvia subió y condujo siguiendo el auto de Silver.

Al llegar Juvia quedó maravillada por la enorme casa en donde vivía, definitivamente era más grande que la de su padre. Entró en la mansión y era más lujosa de lo que se veía por fuera, tenía hermosas obras de arte, los muebles más caros y finos que hubiera visto en toda su vida, lujos innecesarios y fotos de ellos por todas partes. Gray estaba sentado en el enorme sillón de la sala, pero al ver que ella llegó subió por las escaleras a su habitación.

— ¡Siéntete como en casa princesita! -la chica le sonrió a Silver

— ¿Juvia puede hacer algo de comer?

— La señora del servicio ya está durmiendo pero la despertare, espérame acá.

— No, no Silver-sama, ella puede hacerlo ¿Usted quiere algo?

— No tranquila, no tengo hambre. Puedes usar cualquier habitación de la casa para dormir.

— Gracias Silver-sama. Puede irse a descansar si lo desea.

— ¿Segura que no necesitas nada?

— No, vaya a descansar.

— Está bien, buenas noches, princesita -Silver le dio un beso en la frente en un acto paternal y se fue a su habitación dejando a la peli azul en la cocina. Hambrienta sirvió sin exagerar de lo que había en las ollas y después de terminar caminó por toda los pasillos de la casa observando las fotografías de ellos como una familia. Se veían felices y Gray de niño lucía muy tierno. Subió las escaleras con su maleta por donde había subido el chico, estaba decidida a hablar con él. Buscó por el piso de arriba y abrió todas las habitaciones pero no lo encontraba, al llegar a la última del pasillo le dio un escalofrío y tomó todo el aire que pudo. Giró la perilla y vio a Gray con algo en sus manos que escondió debajo de las cobijas al sentirla llegar, sin embargo ella no pudo ver que era.

— ¿Que no te enseñaron a golpear?

— Perdón, Juvia solo quiere hablar con usted.

-No quiero hablar contigo, ¡Lárgate! -ignorando sus palabras Juvia paso y cerró la puerta para que no los escucharán.

— Juvia solo quería pedirle disculpas por reaccionar de esa manera, pero Sting es peligroso y podía hacerle daño a su bebe, por eso decidió huir.

— ¡ah! -dijo totalmente desinteresado y eso le dolió a Juvia, aunque a él le daba curiosidad ese maldito, algo le debió haber hecho para que ella reaccionará así, pero ahora lo que menos quería era mostrar que ella le preocupaba, sólo quería que se alejara y lo dejará en paz. — ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

— Juvia lamenta haberle hecho recordar lo que pasó con su madre...— No sigas hablando, vete, no necesito tu lástima ni debes sentirte culpable por lo que pasó.

— No es culpabilidad, ni lástima sólo quiere que sepa que Juvia está aquí con usted -El joven bufó y Juvia ignorándolo miró a su alrededor. Vio un sillón y buscó unas cobijas en el armario del peli negro.

— ¿No entendiste que quiero estar sólo?

— No se preocupe, Juvia no le hablará solo quiere asegurarse de que este bien -El peli negro suspiró dándose por vencido — Están en la puerta de abajo -la chica se dirigió a ese lugar y saco unas cobijas. Alisto "su cama" y abrió la maleta para sacar su pijama y las cosas que necesitaba para alistarse. Se entró al baño de la habitación y Gray sacó aliviado lo que tenía debajo de sus cobijas, vio de nuevo la foto a blanco y negro de su bebe y la metió en el cajón con el resto de cosas que le había dado la doctora. Se acomodó más en su cama y se arropó con sus cobijas.

— Buenas noches, no dudé en avisarle a Juvia si necesita algo -La chica salió de baño, el joven asintió y apagó la lámpara quedándose a oscuras. Toda la noche la peli azul trato de acomodarse en el sillón y entendió por lo que había hecho pasar a Gray, durmió muy incómoda. En silencio sin que él la escuchará lloró por todo lo que le pasaba, aunque trataba de no hacerlo se sentía más vulnerable y sola que nunca.

.

.

Gray despertó temprano y se bajó de su cama viendo el rastro de unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro de la peli azul que estaba profundamente dormida. Él más que nadie sabía que había sido muy duro con la joven, que ella no tenía la culpa pero Juvia le había traído de vuelta la imagen de su madre y eso le dolía en el alma, solo quería disfrazar su dolor por medio de sus palabras. Se entró a bañar y el ruido de la ducha despertó a la joven, Juvia dio un vistazo por el cuarto del joven y se sorprendió al ver los innumerables posters en las paredes, estaban los mejores jugadores de fútbol del mundo, fotos de él con equipos en los que había jugado y lo que más le llamó la atención fue un letrero que decía "Seré el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo."

— Le dije a Silver que quitará toda esta mierda cuando me fui de la casa. –Su voz sonó dura y fastidiada, no quería pelear con él así que entró en el baño para alistarse. Se arregló muy rápido y bajó a encontrarse con Gray. En el comedor en silencio ya estaban Silver y Gray.

— Buenos días -dijo la peli azul.

— Te estábamos esperando, siéntate. Princesa, vamos a hablar -La joven obedeció y Silver hizo silencio unos minutos buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Saben que mi corazón no aguantará que lo de ayer se vuelva a repetir.

— Juvia se irá, es lo mejor –Se apresuró en hablar.

— Sí, que se vaya lejos así no será una molestia para nadie. -ContestÓ el oji gris muy feliz creyendo que por fin se podría librar de ella.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? -Silver mirÓ con ternura a Juvia. La joven hizo una pequeña pausa y lo vio — Conseguirá un nuevo trabajo y vivirá sola en donde sea.

— ¿Te quedo grande cuidarla por cinco meses Gray? -Conocía muy bien a su hijo, sabía que con esas palabras lo haría enojar.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me quedo grande! ¡No nos llevamos bien en nada y es un milagro que la casa no haya explotado! ¡En realidad no podemos vivir en la misma casa, no nos entendemos en nada!

— ¿Ni siquiera en el sexo? -Juvia se sonrojó por las palabras de Silver, Gray y ella sabían que se llevaban perfectamente en la cama, esa noche ambos disfrutaron hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron por completo. Para ambos solo había sido sexo pero Gray podía considerar esa como una de sus mejores noches, abrió la boca como para decir algo pero nada salió de su boca.

— ¿Han hablado si quiera para conocerse sin atacarse? -Los dos callaban sin poder refutarle nada — ¡Estoy seguro que solo han estado peleándose como perros y gatos sin escucharse al menos un segundo, sin saber qué es lo que piensa el uno del otro!

— Juvia ya sabe que es lo que significa para él, no hay necesidad de hablar, además Gray siempre está a la defensiva con ella y sin darse cuenta la ataca cuando puede con sus palabras.

— ¡Tú te atreviste a cambiar mi vida y tras del hecho te quejas! ¿No tienes vergüenza?

— ¿Lo ve, Silver-sama? Hablar con él es imposible, solo lo hace cuando está interesado en algo y eso es lo que más enoja a Juvia.

— ¿Qué hacemos, entonces? –preguntó Silver fastidiado, parecían dos niños pequeños que se culpaban entre ellos.

— ¡No me va a quedar grande cuidar a una tonta hasta que nazca ese maldito mocoso, Silver! Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer si se quiere ir.

— Perfecto, espero que anoche te hayas acostumbrado a dormir de nuevo en tu habitación porque volverás a vivir acá.

— Nunca volveré a vivir acá, menos contigo.

— Entonces puedes hacer lo que hizo Juvia después de que su padre la sacará de su casa, trabajaras y te valdrás por ti mismo.

— No puedes hacerme esto, soy tu hijo.

— Desde que tu madre murió le dices a todos que no soy tu padre y que me odias, te di la libertad de irte porque eso era lo que querías pero me di cuenta que cometí un grave error, no puedes cuidarte solo y no tienes la capacidad de manejar tu propia vida sin cometer abusos contra ti y los demás. Afortunadamente el apartamento está a mi nombre y puedo hacer que vuelvas acá cuando yo quiera.

— Los odio a los dos.

—Eso Juvia lo sabe, ¡Juvia está cansada de esta maldita situación_! ¡Los odio! ¡Eres un tonta! ¡Eres una gorda! ¡Estúpido mocoso!_ –Lo arremedo tratando de conseguir el tono con su vocecita — ¿Qué no sabe qué más decir? Ahora que Juvia lo piensa nunca debió haber salido del restaurante, estaba mucho más tranquila y en paz así no tuviera ni donde caerse muerta. Ya que nunca llegaran a un acuerdo ella se va.

— ¡Siéntate, Juvia! ¡No creas que te puedes ir después de intentarme matar anoche!

— Juvia ya le pidió disculpas por lo que pasó anoche.

— No son suficientes, te quedarás en mi casa hasta que se acabe este maldito trato y tu niño nazca.

— Juvia no lo hará.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Qué No!

— ¡Es suficiente, maldita sea! ¡Parecen un par de niñitos peleando por bobadas! ¡Los dos se pedirán perdón ahora por lo que hicieron! –Juvia infló los cachetes mirando hacia otro lado, no quería volverle a pedir perdón.

— Juvia ya le pidió perdón y no aceptó sus disculpas.

— Las aceptó. –El joven carraspeó su garganta y habló — Perdón por ser tan imbécil contigo.

— Lo mejor para los dos es vivir estos cinco meses juntos, por un lado Gray tendrá sus bienes que serán bien administrados por Juvia y tu tendrás los mejores especialistas de tu parte para que mi nieto nazca bien. ¿Vivirán sin matarse estos mees? –La chica le dio vueltas al asunto, se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado con él y si se iba le iba a arruinar más la vida a Gray, lo único que la reconfortaba de todo eso era que su bebe estaría bien si se quedaba y recibía la ayuda de Silver.

— Está bien, pero si él la vuelve a tratar como si fuera un perro de la calle se va y manda todo al demonio –ambos asintieron y Gray se sobo las sienes.

— Bien ahora con esto claro, ¿cuál castigo le pondrás a Gray ahora? -Gray pegó un pequeño saltó por las palabras de su padre.

— ¡Acabo de salir del hospital! –Juvia sonrió maliciosamente, podía vengarse y le encantaba cuando tenía el poder de controlarlo.

— Gray mañana será el santa en el centro comercial y escuchará los deseos de todos los niños.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Y si alguien me ve?

— Tendrás una barba y una enorme barriga, no creo que nadie te reconozca –Silver estaba muy divertido con la situación y le sonrió a su hijo.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Ayer toda la tarde caminé por el error que había cometido! ¡Ella ya me castigó!

— Es cierto, pero le falta el castigo por preferir a esa per…-Juvia midió sus palabras, estaba en frente de todo un señor — …a esa señorita de la vida alegre que llegó a su casa y hacerle toda una escena a Juvia por sacarla del apartamento.

— Bien, pero tú también te mereces un castigo.

— ¿Disculpe? –Juvia creyó haber oído mal.

— Pusiste en peligro tu vida y la del mococito, además casi vuelves mierda el auto de mi padre e inconscientemente me mandaste al hospital. –Juvia instintivamente miró a Silver buscando protección y él solo levantó sus hombros dándole a entender que Gray tenía razón. La peli azul suspiró y lo miró directamente a sus ojos grises.

— ¿Qué será? –masculló sabiendo que había perdido está vez, se imaginó lo peor, ya se veía con un traje de gnomo o enano cantando y atrayendo a todos los niños en el centro comercial. ¡Qué vergüenza! Juvia cerró los ojos y nerviosa esperó la voz del pelinegro para conocer su castigo. — Te...-Tomó aire para poder decirlo -Te prohíbo ver a Rogue -Juvia abrió su boca de la sorpresa. No podía creer que fuera real lo que le decía, Silver también se sorprendió pero se quedó callado para escuchar todo lo que Gray tenía que decirle. — No hablaras con él, no te volverás a acercar a esa casa, te prohíbo pensar en él y nunca lo vuelvas a nombrar, ¡Jamás! ¿Entendiste?

— Pe...pero...— Nada de peros y puedes devolverle el monstruo de felpa a ese imbécil, mi hijo no necesita limosnas -Silver cubrió su boca con su mano para que Gray no lo viera reírse, Gray movió su cabeza negando al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho — El mocoso, el mocoso no necesita limosnas menos de ese maldito de Lyon.

— Pero Juvia no puede devolverlo, sería descortés.

— Entonces le sacaré todo el relleno.

— No, Gray-sama no lo mate por favor.

—Dámelo y se lo daré a un niño de la calle, entonces.

— El osito esta encima de la maleta de Juvia.

— Me largo entonces, Natsu me dijo que iba a llegar temprano hoy, voy a terminar de alistarme -El peli negro se levantó de la mesa y Juvia respiró hondamente, no sabía porque sentía esa desconocida sensación en su pecho pero estaba extrañamente feliz por la reacción de Gray, no quería confundirse, sabía perfectamente que él no estaba enamorado de ella y ella no sentía nada por él, pero fue lindo sentir su posesividad sobre ella.

— Me voy a trabajar, linda.

— Gracias por todo Silver-sama, usted es muy bueno.

— Sabes que no es nada.

— Adiós, que tenga un buen día -La joven sonrió y Silver sintió algo en su pecho, esa jovencita le recordaba mucho a Mika, sabía que tenía algo especial y no quería que su hijo la dejara ir. Se despidió con un gesto de su mano y salió en su auto al trabajo, Juvia términó de comer y escuchó el timbre de la casa, no hizo caso debía ser Natsu.

— Hola Natsu, hola Happy -ambos saludaron al Fullbuster.

— ¡Perdón pero hoy descansaba la nana de Happy y no podía dejarlo solo! -El niño de cabello azul y de no más de seis años venía de la mano de su hermano Dragneel.

— No te preocupes, llamaré a la empleada para que lo cuide mientras hablamos. -Ambos siguieron, Gray y Natsu entraron al estudio y el pequeño se quedó con la empleada de Silver.

— ¿Cómo sigues Gray? -preguntó Natsu sentándose en una silla enfrente del escritorio.

— Bien, solo fue un momento debilidad.

— Me alegro que estés mejor.

— ¿Tienes algo que contarme Natsu? -El peli rosado miró al piso, el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos color jade.

— Termine con Lucy -Gray no supo que decir, nunca pensó que ese día pasaría, era testigo del gran amor que su mejor amigo sentía por esa rubia pero también sabía que ella había abusado mucho de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no puedo seguir con esto, no sabes todo lo que he hecho por ella, la he respetado, no he estado con otra mujer, la complazco en todo lo que quiere -la voz de Natsu se estaba quebrando y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir — la acepte con sus errores y aguante todos sus desplantes porque la amo, pero ya duele, duele mucho y si ella no cambia creo que nuestra relación no llegará muy lejos, por eso preferí dejarla ir. -El peli rosado cubrió su cara con sus manos para que Gray no lo viera llorar, se sentía aliviado, con él era el único que podía desahogarse.

— ¿Sabes Natsu? Si en realidad Lucy te ama, se dará cuenta de lo que perdió y te buscará, lo importante es que no caigas de nuevo en sus redes, es decir, ella se siente segura de que tú la amas y que harás todo por ella, por eso te trata como se le da la gana, pero ahora que te ha perdido hará cualquier cosa por recuperarte, así como lo está haciendo con Juvia.

— ¿Crees eso Gray?

— Si lo creo y ya límpiate que odió ver a mi mejor amigo así. Ya tengo bastante con la llorona de Juvia y sabes que no me gusta ver llorar a las personas.

— Tienes razón, sólo que -Suspiró triste -a veces el amor puede ser una mierda.

— Nunca me he enamorado así que no puedo decirte que te entiendo pero bah yo creo que las mujeres son complicadas.

— Hablando de mujeres, ¿Que paso con Juvia ayer?

— Le dije gorda porque se negó a tener sexo conmigo y me hizo caminar toda la tarde.

— ¿Le dijiste gorda y sigues vivo? Cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Happy le preguntó a mi padre que si se veía gorda y el dijo que sólo se le veía la barriguita, ella le mandó un pocillo a la cara y estuvimos un buen rato en el hospital. Se ponen sensibles y tremendamente fastidiosas.

— Bueno me mandó al hospital no es diferente a lo que paso con Igneel -Natsu rio divertido y escuchó a su amigo atentamente.

— Le pedí perdón, pero luego llego Nano para tener una noche conmigo, a ella le faltó cogerla del pelo y arrastrarla, fue divertido ver como la sacaba. ¡Esa perra de Nano tiene un humor del demonio y no le refuto absolutamente nada a Juvia!

— Pues aunque veas tiernita a Juvia tiene su carácter.

— Tienes razón, lo que más odio de ella es que sea tan... No sé cómo decirlo -titubeo y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tierna? -Lo ayudo su amigo.

— Eso creo. Ella es muy rara y ahora ese maldito de Lyon jodiendola, no me lo soporto.

— Oye, Lyon nos dijo que estaban donde Rogue. ¿Qué mierdas hacia ella allá?

— Después de que peleamos dijo que quería el número de Gajeel y que se lo iba a preguntar a él, afortunadamente ese pendejo no estaba.

— Yo lo tengo, se lo puedo dar.

— Ni se te ocurra -Gray lo miró desafiante.

— Se see see tranquilo, no se lo daré, ¿Como haces para tener esa maldita suerte? ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si consigue su número? ¡Gray! Gajeel adora a Juvia y creo que te matará cuando te vea.

— No me preocupa, soy bueno peleando.

— Gajeel ha estado más veces en prisión de las que puedes contar con los dedos de las manos, trata de jamás, ¡JAMÁS! cruzarte en el camino de Gajeel -Gray tragó duro y le preguntó algo que estaba en su mente desde hace mucho.

— ¿El tal Rogue es guapo?

— No soy marica, Gray ¿Por qué me preguntas esa mierda?

— ¡Solo quiero saber! Vamos, sabemos cuando un hombre es atractivo y eso no nos convierte en gays.

— Cabello largo y negro, ojos rojos, duro y con músculos hasta las orejas, callado y serio. ¿Qué te puedo decir? hace que las niñitas mojen sus pantis.

— ¿Es más guapo que yo?

— Pues... — ¡Solo contesta maldita sea! -acompañó su frase con un golpe al escritorio.

— Si no tuvieras a veces esa personalidad tan explosiva le ganarías en todo a ese tipo -Respiró profundo, no sabía porque le preocupaba eso pero no dejaba de sentir ese molesto dolor en el pecho que lo estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa?

— No me preocupa sólo quiero saber.

— ¿En serio? Ay Gray ella te dará un hijo a ti, creo que llevas una batalla ganada.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Nada -Natsu trato de cambiar el tema para que Gray no se enojará, era tan tonto para darse cuenta que estaba celoso — Al menos con su bebe ya tiene una razón de vivir.

— ¿Una razón para vivir? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Mierda! -Natsu llevó las manos a su boca, ¿Por qué tenía que hablar? A veces era tan imprudente que odiaba hablar de más.

— No es nada, que ahora con su bebe se le ve más feliz.

— ¡Eso no era lo que ibas a decir! ¡No soy estúpido, Natsu!

— ¡Le prometí a Lucy que no le contaría a nadie lo que me dijo de ella!

— Ya terminaste con ella así que ese juramento no vale, ¡dímelo!

— Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te diré, ni siquiera a Juvia.

— Te lo juro, ya escúpelo Natsu.

— Juvia intentó suicidarse más de dos veces.

— No es cierto, ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien menos se lastimaría a ella.

— Sabes que no jugaría con una cosa así, no se sí sepas pero su madre fue asesinada por su nana y el mayordomo para robar la mansión.

— Sí, ella me contó algo de eso.

— En esa época Gajeel estaba en la correccional y no pudo estar con ella, Juvia tenía como catorce años y en el funeral una mujer se presentó ante ella diciendo que era la amante de su padre y que él nunca había amado a su madre, ni a ella, ese señor en vez de estar con su hija se fue del país con esa mujer después de que enterraran a su madre. Juvia nunca fue buena haciendo amigos y cayó en una fuerte depresión porque se sentía muy sola. Su propio padre se encargó de dañar su corazón y hacerla sufrir, creo que él jamás quiso a Juvia. Bueno total, por cosas de la vida la peli azul le dio una copia de llaves de su apartamento a Lucy y cuatro días después ella fue a ver como estaba. Cuando entró la vio con un corte en su muñeca izquierda y un enorme charco de sangre se encontraba en el piso, la llevo al hospital y milagrosamente le salvaron la vida.

— Yo jamás le vi una cicatriz.

— ¿Te la comiste toda una noche y no le viste la cicatriz?

— En ese momento no estaba pendiente de su muñeca.

— Y de ponerte el condón.

— Callate tonto, pero ahora que lo mencionas tenía un brazalete de oro.

— El que le dio Gajeel, desde entonces siempre lo usa. La segunda vez que lo intentó fue subiéndose a la azotea de su edificio, afortunadamente ese día el conserje estaba limpiando los tanques y evitó que se lanzará al vacío. -El joven no podía creer lo que decía, nunca pensó que Juvia hubiera hecho eso.

— La tercera vez fue en las narices de Lucy, se tragó todas las pastillas que tenía en la casa al tiempo y Lucy la obligó a vomitar frustrando de nuevo otro intento de suicidio de Juvia.

Lucy le intentó dar ánimos y ella dejo la idea de matarse a un lado porque encontró otra manera de evitar el dolor y la realidad.

— Ella no pudo hacer eso. Es mentira ¿no cierto? -Incredulo Gray no cerraba sus ojos, estaba tan sorprendido, siempre pensó que la vida de Juvia había sido color de rosa y que nadie había sufrido más que él.

— Era una muchacha que acababa de perder a su madre y que no tenía el amor de su padre y de nadie aunque Lucy estaba con ella no se sentía acompañada. En las drogas encontró su alivio y duro algunos meses drogándose hasta esa noche, creo que jamás olvidaré esa noche.

— ¿Qué pasó, Natsu? ¿Le hicieron algo a ella?

— Estábamos en un bar los tres, Lucy, Juvia y yo, ella lucía desesperada parecía que sus provisiones se habían acabado, sin decirnos nada se levantó y se acercó a un hombre para hablar con él. Gajeel acababa de salir de la cárcel para menores y llegó a ese lugar y vio cuando ella recibía la droga y le daba el dinero a ese hombre. Se acercó corriendo a ella y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte a Juvia que pararon la música y todos se quedaron viendo la escena. Volvió mierda la droga y le dijo que era una cobarde por huir de la realidad y por intentar matarse, Rogue retuvo a Juvia mientras que Gajeel dejaba medio muerto al jibaro que le había vendido droga a su niña. ¿Sabes? Eso era lo que Juvia necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien la reprendiera, necesitaba sentir que alguien la podía parar y que le importaba a alguien. Él se comportó como el padre que nunca estuvo con Juvia, él es la persona más importante para ella en el mundo.

— Parece que ese Gajeel la salvo cuando más lo necesitaba.-El Dragneel asintió y continuó con su relato.

— Esa misma noche conoció a Rogue, Gajeel la mando a rehabilitación días después, la apoyó y la ayudó a salir de eso, la peli azul se ennovió con el primito de Gajeel y después de algunos meses nació la Juvia que conoces ahora -asustándolos a ambos escucharon la perilla girar y vieron a un niño entrar muerto de la risa. Happy cerró sin hacer ruido y se escondió debajo del escritorio, en menos de tres segundos la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver una melena azul.

— Hola Juvia.

— Hola Natsu-san -La chica le sonrió a Natsu y el peli rosado con señas le señaló el lugar donde estaba escondido su hermano.

— ¡Juvia te atrapo! -Dijo agachándose, pero para su sorpresa Happy había escapado por detrás de la silla de Gray y había salido por la puerta que conducía a otra habitación. Juvia salió corriendo y al pasar al lado del pelinegro sintió su mano sobre su antebrazo izquierdo.

— ¡Ten cuidado! -Juvia asintió y al soltarla disimuladamente vio el corte en su muñeca que demostraba que todo lo que le había contado Natsu era verdad, sintió un estrujón en el pecho y la chica salió dejándolos solos de nuevo.

— ¿Ves? Lucy jamás se esforzó por caerle bien a Happy y Juvia en menos de dos horas de conocerse ya juega con él y le saca risas.

— Ella tiene un don especial con los niños.

— Pero no tienes que tener un don para caerle bien a Happy, sabes lo risueño y tierno que es, ellos dos se odian y Happy le dice gorda para molestarla.

— Bueno ojalá jamás le diga gorda a Juvia porque en vez de jugar a las escondidas lo mandara al hospital -El peli rosado rió y luego se puso serio.

— Gray lo que trato de decirte es que todos tenemos nuestros demonios dentro, todos cargamos nuestra cruz y no podemos ser tan egoístas de solo centrarnos en nuestro mundo y mandar al demonio a todos sin importarte sus sentimientos porque eso te hace sentir mejor, se que perdiste a tu madre pero Silver estuvo contigo y trato que ambos fueran una familia no como el padre de ella que la dejo a su suerte y jamás la visito en el hospital o la llamó para preguntarle como estaba. Mi demonio fue aprender a querer a Happy sabiendo que mi madre murió dándolo a luz, ahora tengo un nuevo demonio en mi interior y es Lucy, los problemas nos ahogan a veces pero hay que aprender a superarlos y asesinarlos con nuestras propias manos.

— Ay Natsu, ¿Cómo sabes que decir en el momento adecuado?

— La vida es la encargada de enseñarte a medida que te golpea.

Los chicos hablaron un rato más y al salir escucharon voces en la sala de entretenimiento.

— ¿Seguro Natsu-san te deja ver este programa?

— Claro que si, ¿sabes? La mejor parte es cuando matan a Krillin y salen volando las pedazos por todas partes.

— No no no no ¡Lo mejor es cuando Goku se convierte en súper Sayayin! -Los dos perfectamente sincronizados hablaron y rieron — Yaaay -gritaron de la emoción y chocaron sus manos en un símbolo de amistad. Ambos llevaron la cuchara a el litro de helado que tenían en las manos y comieron.

— Nos vamos Happy -ambos se sobresaltaron pues no habían sentido la presencia de los jovenes.

— ¡Nooooooooooooo, por favor quedémonos otro ratico!

— Sabes que tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos Happy.

—¿Puedo ser amigo de tu bebe cuando nazca Juvia-san?

— Claro que si, Happy, Juvia está segura que su hijo y tu serán buenos amigos.

— Yaaay -El niño abrazó a la peli azul y se despidió de ella.

— ¿Happy te gustan los ositos de peluche? -Gray le preguntó con malicia al peli azul mientras la joven lo miraba con recelo.

— Sí -el peli negro salió corriendo y llegó en menos de un minuto con el osito en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo se dice, happy? -El joven peli rosa levantó su ceja viendo al niño y el pequeño asintió.

— Gracias Gray.

— De nada Happy -Los hermanos Dragneel salieron de la mansión y Gray se quedo viendo a Juvia, aunque no quería aceptarlo su padre tenía razón, jamás se había dedicado a pensar en ella, en lo que había sufrido en la vida.

— ¿Le pasa algo Gray? -Se sintió incómoda al ver su mirada perdida sobre su cuerpo.

— Nada, que nosotros ya deberíamos volver a casa -la peli azul estuvo de acuerdo y volvieron a casa. La chica se dedicó a hacer el almuerzo mientras nuevamente el Fullbuster por ordenes de ella tomaba el papel de ceniciento y limpiaba toda la casa. Se hizo de noche sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta y Gray se acostó en la cama con Juvia para ver televisión.

—¡Dame el control! ¿A qué tonto le gustan los programas de zombis?

— A todos.

— Es que en serio no tiene nada de interesante.

— Claro que sí, estos programas lo entrenan para un apocalipsis zombie.

— Juvia, que ingenua eres, nada de eso pasaría ni en un millón de años.

— Pues cuando un zombie lo muerda no le venga a pedir ayuda a Juvia porque no se la dará.

— Tú eres la que me pediría refugió y se escondería entre mis brazos.

— Siiiii claro -Se quedaron viendo más de una hora la tele y cuando él la volteo a ver estaba profundamente dormida, le agradó verla tan tranquila, se veía tan hermosa e indefensa que él se encargaría de protegerla de cualquier amenaza en ese momento, Gray apagó el televisor y la arropó antes de salir del cuarto para irse a su sillón a dormir.

— ¡Espere! ¿A dónde va?

— Voy a dormir, Juvia.

— Quédese con ella esta noche por favor -Gray sorprendido se acomodó en la cama y durmieron tranquilamente, era muchisimo mejor que estar en el sillón aguantando frio.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día su rutina parecía prácticamente normal con una pequeñísima diferencia... — ¡Jo Jo Jo Feliz Navidad! -La vena de su sien saltaba acelerada, ya estaba cansado de escuchar a todos esos niños jugueteando y gritando, se sentaban en su pierna y le pedían cosas creyendo que él era el verdadero santa: video juegos, muñecas, barbies, el ultimo diario, un bolso, un avión, libros, pistolas de agua, mangas, etc... Los mocosos no hacían si no pedir cosas y él lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y asentir a todo lo que le decían los niños si quería que Juvia no se enojará con él y que le pusiera un castigo mucho peor. Se arrepintió por no haberla castigado vistiéndola de enano y que sufriera lo que él estaba sufriendo, Juvia estaba comprando cosas en el centro comercial y de vez en cuanto verificaba que él estuviera haciendo su trabajo correctamente. Natsu ya se había burlado de él y lo había jodido más que esos pequeños niños, después de rezarle a todos los dioses y de morir varias veces por el aburrimiento, la jornada de su trabajo había terminado y era libre al fin.

— ¡Vamos Gray! Juvia te invita un café, hiciste un gran trabajo.

— ¡Ven! -le dijo golpeándose en la rodilla, invitándola a que se sentará en su pierna para recibir sus deseos de navidad, la chica negó con la cabeza y el joven insistió, Juvia vio en todas direcciones y al comprobar que no había nadie se acercó y se sentó en su pierna totalmente avergonzada.

— ¡Jo jo jo Feliz navidad! ¿Qué quiere para navidad, señorita? -la chica se rio tiernamente y observó a Gray con esa enorme barba y la barriga más grande que la de ella.

— Santa, Juvia quiere para navidad que su hijo nazca sano y que no tenga ninguna complicación en su parto. Quiere que su padre pase unas buenas fiestas y que Dios le de la sabiduría para que cambie y que se dé cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho mal. Mmmmm.. quiere que Lucy y Natsu vuelvan a reconciliarse y que ella deje esa actitud estúpida que incomoda a todo el mundo. Quiere que Cana y que su hijo tengan una buena navidad y que en la vida de ella solo hayan cosas buenas. Desea que Silver tenga un corazón fuerte y que él y Gray vuelvan a tener una buena relación de padre e hijo. También quiere que Happy reciba muchos regalos ...— Oe espera, no has pedido nada para ti.

— Juvia no quiere nada para ella, Juvia solo quiere paz, quiere que Gray sepa que ella no es su enemiga, que todo lo que hace es por su bien y todo tiene una razón. Quiere que él sepa que ella es consciente de que arruinó su vida -Una lágrima se deslizó por su blanca mejilla y su voz tenía un nudo en la garganta — Que ella sabe que solo es un estorbo hasta para su propio padre, que Silver-sama solo la ayuda por lastima, que todos estarían mejor si ella no existiera y que a ella le duele todo lo que le pasa, quiere que sepa que también tiene sentimientos y que ella no puede hacer ni una sola cosa bien. Perdón -se limpió las mejillas con su abrigo — Juvia debe verse patética -Se levantó para irse pero él la halo y la sentó en su pierna de nuevo abrazándola fuertemente para que no se escapará.

— Juvia, no quiero que te sientas así, tú no tienes toda la culpa de lo que pasóo, yo fui el estúpido que olvido ponerse el condón y soy el que te ha tratado como si fueras un animal. Perdóname, te juro que voy a cambiar y que trataré de que los meses que vivas conmigo sean los mejores. No eres un estorbo y mi padre te cogió cariño rápidamente, no te tiene lastima, en realidad te aprecia. Yo te trato así y te alejo de mi inconscientemente porque...porque te pareces mucho a mi madre, cuando te ríes, como me hablas, la forma en la que me miras y tu tono de voz al hablar, no me gusta volver a recordarla pero tú me la traes en todo momento. Yo... Gray no supo en qué momento sus labios se juntaron con los de ella en un suave movimiento, ella no se apartó antes siguió el ritmo que le indicaban los labios del Fullbuster con sus mejillas sonrojadas, al separarse su voz débil se presentó.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso?

— Porque sí -Iba a repetir su acción pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre.

— No saben lo lindos que se ven cuando se entienden -Juvia se levantó rápidamente del regazo de Gray y tosió de la vergüenza, solo quería que la tierra se la tragará, no entendía en que momento cedió ante Gray.

— ¿Quieres una foto con santa? -Juvia asintió y se acercó a Gray abrazándolo de la cintura, él la abrazó de los hombros y sonrieron ante la cámara de celular de Silver.

* * *

**Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras, bueno espero que les haya gustado, todos creyeron que Rogue iba a aparecer pero waa maybe en el siguiente cap hará su entrada triunfal y si Gray se murió de los celos sin siquiera conocerlo ya se imaginaran que hará cuando lo conozca. Si quieren pueden darme todos los nombres que se les ocurra para el bebe tanto de niña como de niño tengo pensado hacer algo con los nombres. Bueno les tengo una mala noticia, esta noche viajo a USA y no podre escribir por un buen tiempo, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia y siento si hay un algún error lo escribí lo más rápido que pude para no irme sin dejarles capitulo. Espero que me extrañen y leer sus sexys reviews. **

**Contestando brevemente reviews porque no tengo tiempo, ando corriendo alistando maletas:**

**jbadillodavila**: Hola! ¿Tú qué quieres que sea? Tendrás que esperar algunos capítulos para saber final final que será el bebe de Juvia. Gracias por tu lindo review, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Juviadelasoledad:** Bueno Gray sufrirá pero en algunos capítulos, la pasé genial y espero que tu también la hayas pasado súper y hayas comenzado un magnifico año. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Viry3fick:** Jajajaja si Gray es un tonto con ganas pero bueno quiere arreglar las cosas, yo tmabién soy buena arruinando hermosos momentos así que no lo culpo. Lucy es la reina de las pendejas, es una tonta superficial. No te preocupes Gajeel le dará lo que merece a Gray, solo hay que esperar. Lamento el cortico review, te quiero y te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso con todo el amor del mundo. bye.

**Chachos:** Jajajaja que la viole un violador del bosque pero bueh Nano es una bitch y Juvia la puso en su lugar. Ya se cago de los celos sin siquiera conocerlo y lo hará aún más cuando lo conozca. Te quiero y estaremos hablando cuando tenga wi-fi. Bye.

**Lala. tempestad:** Bueno Juvia tuvo sus problemas cuando su madre murió pero aún así salió adelante, no te preocupes todo pasará Gajeel lo volverá añicos y Gray ya se puso celoso sin siquiera conocer a Rogue imagínate cuando lo haga. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Taty Hyuuga**: No te preocupes Gajeel aparecerá muy pronto y le romperá la madre a Gray. Rogue bueno ya sabrás como es cuando aparezca y el padre de Juvia es el demonio en persona, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Kazuha: **Lo siento pero Gray no puede cambiar de un momento a otro, seguirá cometiendo sus embarradas pero bueno al menos quiere cambiar. Chau.

**Lia:** Me haces sonrojar, para mí es un honor que te agrade mi fic y Gray es un celoso Tsundere y seguirá siendo así hasta que un chico lleno de piercings lo joda y la aparición de un muy sexy chico. Ya sabes escribiendo cosas tiernas puedo ser la más cursi de las cursis :3 pero bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado :3 te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Zeichi:** Gracias, no lo odies solo es un niño rico egocéntrico que jamás ha pensado en nadie más que no sea él, el jovencito tratará de cambiar pero ojala no sea muy tarde cuando aparezca alguien en especial. Te mando un besote y un abrazo. Bye.

**Noriko Ishida:** Waa me haces sonrojar -se pone las manos en las mejillas -gracias la verdad a mí también me encantan tus historias, no apareció Rogue pero bueno ya aparecerá. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Julia Loxar:** Si Gray es un tonto del culo, a él es el único que se le ocurre tratarla de esa manera. Pero bueno está tratando de reivindicarse. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye y gracias por comentar en mi fic.

**Lyma Vastia:** Gray se ha reventado de los celos y ni siquiera conoce a Rogue, gracias por comentar y darme palabras de ánimo, te mando un beso y un abrazo. Bye.

**Anonimous:** Tienes razón Gray es un maldeeeeeto, Juvia es demasiado linda y si es muy paciente y además ama a los niños y a su bebe ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida? se se se que Gray sea lindo pero bueno ya veremos. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye, te quiero.

**Oni no Ao:** Jajajaja ya sabes que para escribir cosas extremadamente cursis soy muy buena y si siempre defiendes a Gray pero entiende a Juvia son las hormonas y que de un momento a otro que Gray te diga que quiere sexo sabiendo que ha sido un animal para tratarla, naaa no es justo. El sexo se lo tendrá que ganar y luego lemmon salvaje. Te extrañare demonio azul.

**Sicaru-chan:** Jajaja lo sé es una novela de televisa, drama por aquí y drama por allá pero buee por eso le puse genero drama, nunca había escrito tanto drama pero te seguiré matando con tanto drama. Te quiero y espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Anonima:** Actualice lo más rápido posible. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Te mando un abrazo y un beso.

**SugarScarlet:** Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Me encanta que hayas leido mi fic y que te guste, espero que te encante esta cap y ya lei del tuyo ahora más ratico te comento pero waa Gray es un marica por tratar a Juia así. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Gruvia:** Me condundiste porque yo quería que fuera niño y ahora me das razones la verdad no se que hacer para determinar el sexo del bebe. Bueno te digo que lo pensaré detenidamente y por el momento te mando un besote, ya me voy y no puedo escribir más lo siento, te debo la contestación de los dos reviews. Te quiero bye.

**Chii:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, te quiero y te mando un beso, te prometo que haré sufrir a Gray un rato. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Bye los quiero a todos.**


	6. Vale

**Hola hermosuras, lamento la tardanza, acá su sexy cap**

* * *

En menos de un segundo la foto llego al celular de la peli azul, lo sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo y admiró detenidamente su primera foto juntos, algo que tal vez podría mostrarle a su hijo cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande para entender que su padre podía ser bueno cuando se lo proponía.

— ¡Déjame ver! -le pasó el celular al muchacho y el joven sonrió mentalmente sin cambiar su semblante, se veía muy cómico.

— ¿Quién es el embarazado acá? –dijo entre dientes tomándose su barriga enorme y Juvia rio cubriéndose tiernamente la boca.

— Creo que tú, Juvia y estuviste todo el día en el centro comercial, ve a descansar –Silver la regaño paternalmente y ella sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

— Creo que la señorita me debe un café, con permiso –Gray la tomó de gancho y se la llevó de la presencia de su padre, Juvia pidió ayuda con sus ojos tratando de que la ayudará a zafarse, pero Silver solo se apartó para que se la llevará.

— Me comunicare contigo para lo de mañana –La peli azul asintió y se despidió, Gray relajo su agarré y caminó con ella por los pasillos del centro comercial.

— ¿Te compraste toda la tienda? –Gray señaló las bolsas y se las quitó suavemente de las manos para ayudar a cargarlas.

—Solo compró unos cuantos regalos para mañana.

— Pues espero que me hayas comprado algo a mí –Le dedico una mirada divertida.

— Juvia ya había comprado su regalo desde antes –Le sonrió y Gray se quedó viéndola por algunos segundos, una maldición paso por su mente y recordó entonces que no le había comprado nada, sin embargo, desde que murió su madre no celebraba la navidad y menos con su padre. Sabía perfectamente que esa última frase que pronunció Silver hacía referencia a la estúpida cena que odiaba profundamente, de hecho siempre sacaba cualquier excusa para no ir, pero ella, esa mujer imposible, autoritaria y hermosamente sensible lo obligaría a ir.

— ¿Pasa algo Gray? –Juvia embobada lo veía y él negó rápidamente con su cabeza, trató de cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. _¿Estaba pensando en sus cualidades?_ Gray sonrió al conocer la respuesta y dejó que ella le abriera la puerta del local porque estaba ocupado con sus bolsas. Se sentó suspirando de alivio al soltar todos los paquetes y se dedicó a ver a Juvia, su sonrisa, su amabilidad al pedir los cafés, su manera de vestir, hasta sus movimientos eran adorables. Ella desvió su mirada a él y Gray trato de aparentar estarse quitando un padrastro de los dedos, la muchacha recibió los capuchinos y se sentó quedando frente a frente de él.

— ¡Espero que te hayas divertido hoy en el centro comercial! –su voz sonó un tanto sarcástica, pero Juvia le siguió el juego.

— Sí, Juvia hace mucho no se divertía de esta manera y más porque vio un loco Santa que trataba de no perder el control con todos esos niños jugueteando a su alrededor–Gray llevó el vaso a su boca, no quería ser grosero tenía que soportar que ella se burlará o lo castigaría poniéndole cualquier otra cosa peor, al tratar de saborear su bebida escuchó una risilla por parte de la peli azul. — Juvia cree que primero debería quitarse la barba.

— No te rías de mí no soy yo el que tiene un bigote de crema cual niño de cinco años –Juvia sonrojada paso la lengua por su bigote de crema y ambos rieron sincronizados.

— Pues entonces Santa le debe un regalo a esta niña de cinco años.

— Creo que se ha portado mal niña, le daré una bola de carbón para que aprenda a comportarse.

— Juvia puede persuadirlo, Santa. –Miró tímidamente a su alrededor para confirmar que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué puede ofrecerme señorita? –Juvia sonrió y dejo que los pensamientos de Gray volaran. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere Santa?

— Tú sabes lo que quiero, Juvia.

— ¿Y lo quiere mucho?

— Más de lo que te puedas imaginar –su rostro se estaba acercando mucho al de la Loxar y por alguna extraña razón ella no se quería apartar, la joven pasó saliva al escuchar su voz tan deseosa pero aparentó que nada estaba sucediendo con ella.

— Si no le dice a Juvia que quiere no se lo podrá dar.

— Solo quiero lo que me pertenece por derecho.

— Juvia le dará lo que le pertenece por derecho –Gray abrió sus ojos a más no poder, pasó saliva y se acercó a Juvia peligrosamente.

— Mmmmm… Si, si se porta bien le dará todo sus bienes y la libertad que se merece, es su derecho ¿no?

— ¿Sabes? A veces puedes ser tan cruel.

— Usted le enseñó a Juvia –La peli azul le sacó la lengua y luego paso su mano acariciando el rostro del Fullbuster que ya mostraba su irritación y decepción por su respuesta.

— Aún no, se tiene que ganar ese derecho –Gray la miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y atrapo en su mano la delicada mano que le estaba acariciando la mejilla. Juvia se asustó por el contacto pero luego se relajó al ver cómo le besaba los nudillos y despacio deslizaba la mano para que siguiera haciendo su trabajo.

— Pues entonces espero que sea lo más pronto posible.

— Depende de usted, eso será la máxima recompensa, entre más cosas malas haga los castigos lo alejaran de esa meta y Juvia teme que lo logrará cuando ella ya no este deseable para nadie.

— ¿De qué hablas? –Su voz sonó tan demandante que hizo que Juvia se encogiera un poco y que nerviosa empezará a jugar con la punta de su abrigo.

— Pues cuando su bebe crezca ya nadie la vera deseable, se verá gorda y ... –Sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del joven que la agarró fuerte de la cara, sin dejar de besarla sus dedos hábilmente limpiaron las lágrimas que se habían deslizado de sus ojos sin permiso alguno.

— Para mí estas para darte toda la noche y sé que cuando el mocosito crezca te verás igual –A Juvia se le seco la boca y trago duro el sorbo de capuchino que se acababa de llevar a la boca. No sabía que decir, conocía perfectamente las necesidades de los hombres y el método tan espantoso de abstinencia que estaba obligando a Gray a vivir la hacía sentirse muy mal. Aún no se sentía totalmente segura de volverse a entregar a Gray pero le daría tiempo al tiempo y tomaría mejor una decisión con su cabeza fría y con los pies en el suelo.

— Juvia cree que fueron suficientes besos por hoy, pero definitivamente este estuvo mejor. Ya sabe por el tema de la barba –Gray llevó a su mente la imagen de ella sentada en sus piernas y obviamente fue un tonto al besarla con ese pedazo de pelo plateado artificial que debió haberle picado la cara.

— Sabes que para mí dos besos no son suficientes.

— ¡Usted es insaciable! –Juvia recordó la noche en la que concibió a su hijo y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Lo dice doña "más rápido, estúpido".

— ¡Shhhhhh! –Juvia movió su cabeza a ambos lados esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado decir eso. — No vuelva a decir eso, en esos momentos ella no estaba consciente de lo que decía.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –La joven avergonzada se deslizo por la silla hasta esconderse y asintió cuando vio que ya nadie podía verla.

— ¿Por qué te ves tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas? –Juvia sintió más sangre en sus mejillas y el peli negro sonrió complacido por haberla intimidado de nuevo.

— ¿Está es tu técnica para llevar a las mujeres a la cama?

— No sé, tú dímelo. Ya hemos pasado por esto, ya he estado en tu cama. –Juvia se atraganto con su propia saliva y tosió para disimular un poco la sorpresa que le había causado su descarada afirmación.

— Juvia cree que es mejor que se vayan –Ya no podía seguir con esa conversación, Gray era terriblemente intimidante, tan sexy y ella no quería seguir avivando el fuego o no podría controlarse como pasó esa noche.

— No juegues conmigo, Juvia, porque se jugar mejor que tú y no podré responder por lo que hagamos.

— ¿Está retando a Juvia?

— Tómalo como quieras, además sería una experiencia nueva para mí hacerlo con una embarazada.

— ¿Sabe? Eso sonó como si usted fuera el peor depravado de todos, si quiere hacerlo con Juvia aún tiene muchas cosas que debe corregir –El pelinegro totalmente enojado y fastidiado por el control que estaba sintiendo sobre él, la beso de nuevo y estiro su labio inferior en un movimiento muy despacio y excitante.

— Puedes tener el total control sobre mí pero yo tengo el control en el color de tus mejillas. No olvides eso Juvia.

—Ya no haga eso por favor.

—Eres mi esposa en estos cinco meses. Puedo hacerlo ¿no?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?

— Eso dijo mi padre, es parte del trato.

— Juvia cree que la casaron sin su consentimiento.

—También te embarazaron sin tu consentimiento, han hecho cosas terribles contigo estos meses, pero yo puedo hacerte cosas que no son tan malas si me dejas.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ya paré con eso! -el joven sonrió de nuevo al ver el sonrojo de la peli azul, Juvia llevó sus dedos delicadamente a su labio, sonrió disimuladamente y se terminó su bebida de un sorbo. Se levantó con él, esperó que Gray cogiera sus bolsas cruzada de brazos y trato de sacarse esa incómoda conversación de la cabeza. Ella debería estar enojada, debería guardarle mucho rencor por embarazarla y no ayudarla dejándola a su suerte tres meses, debería querer asesinarlo por tratarla como se le diera la gana pero no entendía que era lo que sucedía con ella, estaba cediendo tan fácilmente a perdonarlo, estaba dejándose llevar, su razón le exigía que fuera fuerte y su corazón le susurraba cosas inexplicables que desacreditaban a sus pensamientos y ella ya no sabía a quién seguir.

Subió al carro despacio y se puso su cinturón de seguridad teniendo especial cuidado. Buscó una pelusa imaginaria en su abrigo sabiendo que estaba nerviosa por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, sintió como el auto se iba suavemente en dirección a la salida del parqueadero y le llamó la atención la voz de Gray.

— ¡Malditos mocosos gritones! ¡Me duele la cabeza de tratar con ellos!

— ¿Sabe? Le sonreía tan tiernamente a esos mocosos, Juvia cree que debería ser el Santa más tiempo, lástima que ya mañana sea Navidad.

— Que graciosa, Juvia, jamás volveré a vestirme de Santa en la vida y espero que tu mocosito no sea igual de gritón y fastidioso como esos niños. -Juvia sonrió de nuevo y acarició su vientre — Es lo más probable. Al igual todos los niños son así ¿no?

— ¡Yo no era un niño gritón y molesto!

— No, no lo era. Aún lo sigue siendo -Gray levantó la ceja y la vio intimidándose por la pequeña escena que presenciaban sus ojos. Maldita sonrisa que le recordaba a su madre, rápidamente volvió la vista al frente y prendió su radio para dispersar esa sensación que ella causaba en él. La joven de ojos azules estaba muy cansada y solo fue cuestión de perderse en las perfectas facciones del peli negro para quedarse dormida.

— ¡Hey dormilona, ya llegamos! –Sintió suavemente el dedo índice de Gray en su mejilla picándola para que despertará, se bajó perezosamente y entró en el ascensor con el pelinegro que en realidad parecía el santa de navidad con las millones de bolsas que Juvia generosamente había comprado con la aprobación de Silver. El joven bostezo por el cansancio y Juvia traviesamente metió su dedo índice en su boca sorprendiendo a Gray.

— ¡Cierre la boca! –Rio a carcajadas mientras Gray fruncía el ceño haciéndose el enojado.

— ¡Y después dices que yo soy el niñito!

— Lo es.

— Tú igual, tonta –Juguetona y peligrosamente la arrincono contra la pared del ascensor y le sonrió tiernamente. — Creo que el mocosito está perdido con ese par de niños que tiene como padres. –La peli azul bajo su mirada al suelo y luego lo vio tímidamente directo a esos ojos grises penetrantes, no sabía que había comido hoy que lo tenía tan diferente a su personalidad normal pero si él seguía comportándose de esa manera podía acostumbrarse a vivir con él sin pelearse como perros y gatos. Los segundos en el ascensor parecían no pasar, estaban perdidos el uno en el otro hasta que escucharon el sonido que les indicaba que ya habían llegado a su piso. El muchacho se apartó y salió rápidamente volviendo a tomar su personalidad sería, sacudió su cabeza y dejó que ella abriera, no volvió a pronunciar palabra, no estaba siendo el mismo al tratar de hacer reír a la peli azul y eso le preocupaba bastante. Juvia tomó las bolsas y las acomodó mientras él se sacaba todo el disfraz sintiéndose aliviado. Se fue al sofá y se tapó con una cobija.

— ¿Va a dormir en el sofá? –Sorprendida la peli azul se le acercó y le preguntó suavemente.

— Creo que es mejor, te traigo ganas desde que me tentaste y puede que esta noche no aguante la tentación.

—Pues si intenta algo con Juvia ella lo va a castigar, así que levántese y vaya a la cama, necesita descansar bien para que mañana acompañe a Juvia a alguna parte.

—No quiero ir donde mi padre y su estúpida cena navideña "en familia".

— ¿Por qué no Gray?

— Porque no somos una familia desde que mi madre murió.

— ¡Claro que lo son! La muerte de su madre no fue culpa de Silver-sama, ni de usted, no fue culpa de nadie. ¡Entiéndalo! Usted debería seguir adelante y concentrarse en su futuro.

— No sabes nada, ¡cállate!

—Juvia sabe más de lo que usted se imagina, que no daría ella por pasar navidad con su padre, al menos Silver-sama lo intenta, al menos él lo quiere y es sincero.

— ¿Quieres que sienta lastima por ti y así perdone a mi padre?

— ¡No! –Gray vio como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero aun así trato de ser fuerte y enfrentarlo.

— ¡Usted no sabe nada de Juvia! ¡Usted no conoce al papá de Juvia! ¿Sabe? ¡Piense lo que se le dé la puta gana, pero aun así acompañará a Juvia mañana! –la chica salió de la presencia del joven y Gray se echó pesadamente en el sofá. Aunque le había prometido cambiar no sabía porque tenía una lengua tan larga.

_—¡Mierda! ¡Sé que no tengo que tocar ese tema con ella, su papá es un imbécil igual que yo! _–puso su antebrazo en su frente tratando de calmarse. –Ella s_olo dice groserías cuando está verdaderamente enojada estoy en problemas_ –Suspiró profundo y buscó el pequeño celular entre su ropa. Marcó un número y esperó en la línea hasta que le respondieran.

— Hola imbécil.

— Hola tonto, ¿Cómo sigues?

— Bien, eso creo. Al menos el mundo no se ha acabado porque ella ya no está –mentía y Gray lo notaba pero prefirió no tocar el tema.

— Natsu, solo puedo decirte que las mujeres son un maldito problema, había pasado un día irritante solo porque ella me dijo que fuera el estúpido Papá Noel del centro comercial, estábamos tan bien hasta que me gritó y me ordenó que tenía que ir mañana con mi padre a comer.

—Juvia no es de las que gritan por nada, a menos que sus hormonas la estén afectando y creo que es muy mínima la posibilidad que sea eso. Mañana iré a la cena no sé porque no te gusta estar con tu padre, Silver es tan agradable, me hace acordar a Igneel.

— ¿Vas a venir a comer con nosotros?

— Sí, Silver me invitó y ya que no teniamos con quien pasar navidad porque rompí con Lucy, creo que lo mejor será ir.

— Esa cena es una patada en el culo. Solo espero que el otro dolor en el culo no aparezca por ahí.

— ¿Por qué odias tanto a Lyon? Ese día que estábamos en el hospital estaba tan preocupado por ti.

— El puto es un aprovechado, ni que se nos acerque porque lo mando a la mierda –Natsu se rio al darse cuenta porque estaba tan enojado con su primo. "celos" pasó por su mente en ese mismo instante.

— Solo te doy un consejo de amigo Gray y allá tú si quieres aceptarlo o no. –Llenó sus pulmones de aire para poder sermonearlo — Deberías volver a relacionarte con tu padre, no en esa faceta que tú mismo has creado de trabajador a jefe si no como padre e hijo, como antes cuando podías hablar con él y contarle sobre tus cosas, Gray. Porque puede que de un día a otro ya no lo tengas, puede que ya jamás puedas decirle que lo sientes, que quieres ser una familia de nuevo con él. Puede que te quedes como yo, sin padres y con el remordimiento de no haberlo dicho.

— ¿Tú también, Natsu? Ya tuve suficiente con Juvia.

— ¿Por eso le gritaste?

— No le grite, solo le dije algo mucho peor, me metí con su padre.

— ¿Sabes que ella solo quiere ayudar como yo?

— Sí lo sé. Creo que la hice llorar otra vez. ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer por la mañana?

— ¿A dónde vas a invitar?

— No seas estúpido –volteó a ver en ambas direcciones asegurándose que ella no estuviera — Quiero comprarle algo de navidad y no tengo idea que darle.

— ¿Y supones que yo sé?

— Le has comprado cosas a Lucy, yo no tengo experiencia en esto, ni siquiera he sido yo el que le compraba los regalos de cumpleaños a Erza.

— Tal vez te ayude. ¿Has sabido algo de Erza?

— No y no quiero saberlo, me mataría si se entera que embaracé a Juvia.

— Tal vez te lo merezcas.

— Sí, pero no quiero ser asesinado por mi mejor amiga. Ya del solo pensarlo me da miedo, me voy a dormir, estoy rendido.

— Descansa, imbécil y nos vemos mañana temprano.

— Gracias, Natsu. –Gray colgó y llevó su mirada a las escaleras que lo conducían a ella, respiró profundo desordenándose sus cabellos. Tenía que ir y sus pies solos la llevaron a la habitación donde ella se encontraba, golpeó la puerta y abrió al no escuchar respuesta por parte de ella.

— ¡Lárguese! ¡Deje a Juvia en paz!

— Lamento haberte dicho eso, en serio. Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu padre sea un pedazo de mierda, solo que me descontrolo cuando me hablan de Silver.

— Salga de la habitación, Juvia no le quiere dar lastima con los problemas que ella tiene con su padre.

— ¡Muévete! ¡Hazme espacio! –Gray la destapo y trato de acostarse pero ella abrió sus piernas ocupando toda la cama.

— Juvia no quiere verlo ¿No entiende?

—Que lindas bragas negras tienes puestas. Son muy parecidas a las de esa noche –Juvia totalmente avergonzada cerró sus piernas para que él no la siguiera viendo, olvido completamente que traía un vestidito de pijama, con esa acción el Fullbuster pudo meterse en la cama.

— Juvia quiere que usted se vaya, usted le prometió que iba a cambiar.

— No es fácil para mí, nunca fui delicado con una mujer que no fuera mi madr….— No debería prometer algo que no pueda cumplir.

— ¡Cállate o te beso Juvia! ¡Odio que me interrumpan cuando hablo! Sé que el tema con tu padre es delicado y por eso no lo volveré a nombrar y tienes razón, tú darías todo porque el este contigo en navidad y yo tengo al mío y no lo aprovecho. Perdóname por favor.

— ¿Le está dando la razón a Juvia? Esto es un milagro, pero si le dieran un dólar a Juvia por cada vez que le pide que lo perdone sería millonaria.

— Solo necesito que me perdones y además ya eres millonaria, eres la madre de mi… -tocio un poco y se detuvo –del nieto de Silver y les dará a ambos todo lo que les pida.

— A ella no le interesa ser millonaria solo le gustaría poder vivir tranquila y estable, ¿Sabe? Juvia quería que fuera una noche especial, será la única navidad que pasarán en familia, después el trato se terminará y ella se irá del país.

— ¿Te vas a ir del país? ¿Se van a alejar de mí?

—Juvia le pedirá ayuda a Gajeel-kun y le dirá que se la lleve, será un nuevo comienzo y así no volverá a interferir en su vida.

— ¡No puedes irte!

—Sí puede, Juvia aguanta lo que usted le dice pero no quiere que hiera a su bebe, no permitirá que su bebe pase lo mismo que ella pasó al lado de un padre que no lo quiere.

— Le daré todo lo que necesite no tienes por qué irte.

— ¿De qué le sirvió a Juvia el dinero de su padre si nunca recibió amor de él? Es preferible que su hijo nunca lo conozca así no tendrá que mendigarle amor.

— Juvia yo no quiero tener hijos, ya te lo había dicho y esto es muy difícil para mí, entiende.

— Lo entiende, por eso se va a ir, para que ninguno de los dos sean un estorbo para usted y pueda seguir con el estilo de vida que llevaba.

— Si es lo que quieres, es tu vida al final de cuentas –juvia se tapó con la cobija y le dio la espalda, cerró sus ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño.

— Mi padre no te dejará ir tan fácil.

—Juvia lo convencerá, él es una persona muy inteligente y entenderá que es lo mejor para su nieto.

— ¿Lo mejor para tu hijo es alejarlo de mí? –Su tono fue brusco y estaba demasiado enojado. — ¿Soy un tipo de peligro o de monstruo del cual se debe proteger?

— Sí, usted es como el padre de Juvia, primero la ilusiona con que cambian, con que pueden ser tiernos con ella y al final son unos egoístas que no piensan si no en su bienestar, Juvia cuidará el corazón de su hijo para que no haga lo mismo que ella hizo por todo lo que este maldito mundo hizo con ella –La peli azul se levantó y salió de la habitación, se agarró de la baranda para bajar las escaleras pero sus fuerzas no le dieron, se sentó en un escalón y rompió en llanto al ver la cicatriz en su muñeca de repente.

— No llores, el mocosito sabe cuándo lloras, ya no estés triste por favor –Juvia lo miró y mordió sus labios para ahogar sus sollozos. — Yo antes no era así, lamento haberme convertido en esto, lamento haberte recordado tus demonios si soy incapaz de sacarte del infierno, ni siquiera puedo salir por mí mismo y superar los míos.

— No tiene por qué salir solo, además Juvia considera que no están en el infierno, ella cree que si hay un momento feliz en su vida puede aferrarse a él y seguir adelante olvidando el dolor, eso fue lo que hizo Juvia para superar el hecho de que su nana fuera la que le quitó lo que más quería en el mundo –la joven sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar su recuperación, pero el tema de su padre aún le dolía y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

— ¿Adivina qué? –trato de distraerla y sonrió nervioso, no era muy bueno con las palabras y no quería volver a hacerla llorar — El primer recuerdo feliz de navidad que tengo fue un balón de fútbol, mi padre estaba tan feliz, muy sonriente porque yo estaba encantado con ese pequeño artefacto, recuerdo que me animaba y me decía que me veía como un súper héroe con el balón en mis pies, desde ahí empecé a darle patadas al balón por toda la casa rompiendo todo lo que se me atravesaba y mi mamá me regañaba pero él decía que su niño tenía que ser el mejor futbolista por eso tenía que practicar y ella sonreía dulcemente acariciándome la barbilla con sus suaves manos –Cuidadosamente Gray se sentó en el mismo escalón. La joven alzo su mirada al horizonte recordando y se abrazó a sí misma tratando de tranquilizarse — Mamá murió acompañándome a un partido y fue mi cul…. — ¡Shhh! No fue culpa de nadie, usted no manejó borracho, Juvia no haló el gatillo. Ninguno de los dos son culpables -Se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó más a él.

— Una vez papá le prometió a Juvia que vendría y que le traería el mejor regalo de todos los regalos conocidos en el mundo –la joven hizo una sonrisa de completa decepción y negó con su cabeza — Ella estaba muy emocionada, le pidió a su mamá que la vistiera con el vestido más bonito que tenía y Juvia salió a esperarlo en el columpio del parque donde una vez la llevo a comer helado de vainilla, las horas pasaban y el frio cada vez era más fuerte y nada que aparecía, la nana de Juvia, ¡no!, la asesina de la mamá de Juvia le dijo que era mejor volver. Ella pensó que él iba a venir y miraba al horizonte viendo en todos los hombres que pasaban a su padre, pasó tanto tiempo que el sol se estaba ocultando y las esperanzas de Juvia por verlo disminuían, no tenía más de diez años y era duro en ese momento para ella asimilar que habían cosas más importantes para su padre. Pasaron seis horas y ella no aguantó más, las lágrimas aparecieron y se bajó del columpio para agarrar de la mano a su nana, volver y dejar que mamá la abrazará, ella era la única que podía reparar el corazón de Juvia y hacerla reír, hacerla sentir como si en verdad valiera en este mundo y que era necesitada por alguien –Gray recordó las palabras de Natsu e instintivamente apretó sus puños para reprimir su rabia, sabía que no podía imaginar las dimensiones de dolor por las que paso Juvia perdiendo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo debido a la traición de un sujeto que se suponía ser de confianza para ella — antes de que esa mujer la sacara del parque Juvia escuchó la voz de una niña.

_— Las niñas bonitas como nosotras no deben llorar_ –Al voltearse vio una niñita rubia de la misma edad de ella y rápidamente se sintió incomoda y nerviosa, era muy difícil para Juvia hacer amigas. Bueno aún es difícil para Juvia hacer amigos.

—_ Eso dice la mamá de Juvia_ –Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y le dedico una sonrisa disfrazando su tristeza.

_— Entonces deberías hacerle caso a tu mami, yo lo hago_ –Sonrió devolviéndole a Juvia el gesto _— Soy Lucy Heartfilia._ –Se veía tan segura de sí misma y tan tierna, hablaron un buen rato y se dieron cuenta que tenían muchísimas cosas en común. La madre de Juvia preocupada por la hora llegó corriendo al parque y pensó que ella estaba llorando pero se alegró tanto de verla con una amiga que ver a mamá feliz por Juvia fue el mejor regalo que le pudieron dar, además era su primira amiga verdadera y se la habían dado para navidad.

_— _Así que conoces a esa rubia tonta desde que eres pequeña.

_— _Sí y no le diga tonta solo cambio un poco como Juvia después de perder a su madre.

_— _Una vez estábamos con Natsu y Lyon en la casa de tía… -Siguieron hablando hasta la madrugada, sentados en la escalera, conociéndose y riéndose de anécdotas de cuando eran niños, tratando de olvidar la pelea y las palabras dichas minutos antes. _— _Y cuando mi mamá me descubrió casi se desmaya…-volteó a ver a la peli azul pues no escuchaba su voz que le indicaba que le estaba siguiendo la conversación. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro y se había quedado profundamente dormida por el cansancio.

_— _¿Tan aburrido soy que te hago dormir? -le susurró pero ella no respondió y sonrió al tenerla tan cerca y nuevamente tan indefensa. La acomodó y la alzo teniendo cuidado con su bebe, le acurrucó la cabeza en su pecho trabajado y se la llevó procurando que no despertará. La peli azul protestó tiernamente pero sin despertar y muy suavemente él la puso en la cama acostándose a su lado. Revisó la hora en el despertador de la mesita de noche y suspiró al darse cuenta de la hora tan avanzada, sólo esperaba que se pudiera despertar en la mañana para verse con Natsu. Trato de cerrar los ojos pero no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en cómo se había portado con ella, no había pensado en lo que dijo y la había lastimado, respiró y se concentró en el regalo, no tenía ni idea que podía comprarle, pensaba profundamente en algo que le gustará verdaderamente, tenía que lucirse y no entendía porque sentía esa necesidad en su cuerpo de agradarle con su regalo, de alguna forma eso representaban sus sinceras disculpas hacía ella.

.

.

.

_— _¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a tener esperándote? La nana de Happy solo trabaja hasta medio día y no puedo dejarlo solo, Gray ya tu sabes. –el peli negro había alejado el celular de su pobre masacrada oreja que recibió el grito de su mejor amigo.

_— _Lo siento, no sé en qué momento me quede dormido y esa puta alarma no sonó.

_— _Si no llegas en media hora no podré ayudarte –buscó a Juvia al lado de su cama y no la encontró, se levantó, escuchó la ducha y la primera grosería del día paso por su mente al darse cuenta que ella lo retrasaría más de lo que ya estaba.

_— _¡Juvia, tengo que irme! ¡Apúrate!

_— _Juvia acabo de entrar Gray, no moleste.

_— _Me voy a ver con Natsu, déjame.

_— _¿No hay otro baño?

_— _No, está descompuesto.

_— _Todo está descompuesto en esta casa -Gray desesperado porque Natsu se iba a ir, se quitó la ropa y entró en el baño para luego deslizar la puerta de vidrio donde se encontraba Juvia duchándose tranquilamente.

_— _¡Kyyyyaaa! -gritó Juvia sorprendiéndose de su presencia pues como evitaba que el champú cayera en sus ojos los tenía cerrados y no lo había sentido entrar.

_— _¡Salgase ahora mismo! -La joven trato de cubrirse con sus manos pero era imposible cubrir todos sus atributos con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos.

_— _No me demorare, quítate –Gray la apartó suavemente haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no verla desnuda y ella no sabía que decir, estaba tan impactada que moría de la vergüenza. Ni siquiera supo en que momento sus ojos viajaron por toda la retaguardia del chico haciéndola pasar saliva, pero no aparto su mirada de su perfecto cuerpo.

_— _Gray ¿Qué mierdas le pasa? ¡Salga ahora! –pronunció al fin después de segundos de una lucha interna en las ideas que se formaban en su cabeza.

_— _No seas tonta, no es como si no conociera tu cuerpo y ya que tú conoces el mío, no le veo el problema.

_— _¿No le ve el problema? ¡Juvia tiene un bebe creciendo dentro de ella porque para usted no fue problema no usar condón esa noche!

_— _Juvia no seas tan exagerada y ya déjame bañar, solo serán unos segundos a menos que quieras que te enjabone –sonrió pícaramente después de decir esa frase y fue cuestión de segundos para que la sangre de Juvia le llagara hirviendo a las mejillas.

_— _No, Juvia ya se enjabono, gracias.

_— _Ah, entonces me tallas la espalda a mí ¿Por favor?

_— _¿No tiene vergüenza_?_

_— _Creo que tú misma me has dicho que soy un sinvergüenza –Juvia suspiró pesadamente y agarró la esponja que él le estaba pasando.

_— _Hágase a un lado, espere que Juvia se quite el champú o si no sus ojos quedarán rojos, ¡no vea! –Sus cuerpos se rozaron por un segundo y esa pequeña acción despertó algo que se mantenía sutilmente dormido entre ambos, Gray suavemente puso los dedos en su cabello haciendo que ella diera un respingo _— _¿Qué hace? –preguntó un tanto exaltada y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentirlo tan pegado al suyo susurrándole al oído.

_— _Solo te voy a ayudar –la joven respiró profundo tratando de no perder la compostura y cerró los ojos debajo del agua para que él moviera sus dedos suavemente y le quitará el producto de su bonita y azulada cabellera.

_— _Tienes un cabello hermoso Juvia.

_— _Con esa frase llevó a la cama a Juvia –sonrió irónicamente al recordar que fue débil ante su sensual voz.

_— _No mentía esa vez al decirlo. –Juvia calló y al terminar suavemente la corrió dejándola de espaldas a él y se pasó el jabón por su cuerpo, la joven sintió una leve decepción porque él no hizo nada de lo que su mente pensaba que iba a hacer _¿Qué pasa contigo, Juvia? No es como si quisieras volver a estar con él. Controla esas hormonas, Juvia, solo quieres sexo pero ¡no! No con él. _Juvia tomo la esponja y se acercó a su espalda.

_— _No, aléjate Juvia –Gray giró la llave y salió tomando la toalla.

_— _¿Por qué no?

_— _Porque tú no quieres y estás desnuda ante mí, y soy un hombre y quiero… -las palabras murieron en su boca y salió del baño dejando a Juvia con un mar de confusiones.

_— _Por favor no tarde, Juvia le prometió a Silver-sama que estarían temprano en su casa para ayudar a preparar la cena.

_— _¡Sí! –Gray se puso lo primero que encontró y salió tratando de escapar. _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es posible que quieras acostarte con ella mientras espera un bebe? ¿Cómo es que se ve tan hermosa embarazada? Se ve tan deseable, tan comestible _Espichó afondo el acelerador y trato de sacarse esas locas ideas de su cabeza, entre ellos no podía pasar nada. Se encontró con Natsu y su mañana fue un desastre total.

_— _No te gusta nada Gray, sé que a ella le encantaría cualquier cosa.

_— _Pero no quiero que malinterprete mi regalo.

_— _Ya hemos pasado por todas las tiendas de la maldita ciudad, Gray, "una manilla no porque pensara que quiero que oculte su cicatriz, unos chocolates no porque no quiero que piense que yo creo que esta gorda, un bolso no porque ya lo tiene todo y no creo que le guste, un libro no porque no sé qué tipo de literatura lee" –lo arremedo imitando su voz _— _¡Gray ya decídete!

_— _No sé qué elegir, no sé.

_— _Te quedan cinco minutos para elegir Gray, ya tengo que ir por Happy.

_— _Gracias por tu ayuda Natsu, ve a recoger a Happy y yo me quedaré viendo que comprar.

_—_¿Seguro?

_—_Sí, vete –Al alejarse el peli rosado, el joven le pegó un puño a la pared, estaba desesperado y no tenía idea que podía comprar para que le gustará, además había mucha gente haciendo compras de última hora y se sentía un poco mareado viendo a millones de personas corriendo y peleándose por las pocas existencias que quedaban exhibidas de cualquier cosa. _Solo sé que no sé nada de ti. _Dejó caer su trasero en una banca cubriendo su cara con sus manos, estaba tan frustrado que quería llorar.

_— _¿Le pasa algo? –escuchó una voz y al levantar su rostro le dio ternura ver una dulce niñita abrazando un conejo de felpa más grande que ella.

_— _No nena, solo que no sé qué regalarle de navidad a alguien especial.

_— _Ammm, mi papi me dijo una vez que un regalo hecho por uno mismo demuestra el amor más que cualquier otra cosa material, pues te tomaste el trabajo de hacerlo –Se acercó más y le sonrió _— _No se lo digas a nadie –susurró y miró en ambos sentidos _— _Yo siempre le hago dibujos a mi mami y los coloca en la nevera. Dice que son mejores que los regalos que le da mi papi. –Gray sonrió por sus palabras y le agradeció dulcemente.

_— _No deberías hablar con extraños.

_— _Pero usted no es un extraño malo, pensé que necesitaba ayuda y no me equivoqué.

_— _Gracias nena.

_— _¿Miki, donde te habías metido? –Un hombre no muy mayor que Gray se acercó a ella y la abrazó con mucha preocupación en su semblante.

_— _He estado todo el tiempo acá, papi –el hombre fulminó al oji gris con su mirada _— _¿Te hizo algo este tipo?

_— _No –la niña contestó dulcemente y el Fullbuster trato de calmarlo con sus palabras.

_— _Solo me estaba aconsejando que darle de navidad a mi chica embarazada.

_— _¿Y si te fue de ayuda?

_— _Sí, tiene una niña muy inteligente.

_— _Siento haberlo tratado así pero me distraje un segundo y luego no la vi, soy nuevo en estas cosas.

_— _Tal vez yo también seré nuevo en estas cosas. Adiós Miki. –El joven se levantó y se alejó en dirección contraria a la de ellos, Gray la volteó a ver y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verla encima de los hombros de su padre y al conejito encima de sus pequeños hombros, su mirada bajoó un poco y vio al agente de su padre que lo seguía a todas partes. _¿Qué no me puede dejar en paz ni un solo segundo? _Ni que me fuera a ir del país.

_— _¿Dónde está? Juvia ya va para la casa de Silver-sama –sacó su pedazo de celular y vio el mensaje de la peli azul, suspiró y trato de aclarar sus ideas.

_—_ Surgió algo, creo que me demorare un poco, llegó a donde mi padre.

_— _¿Seguro?

_— _Sí estaré allá, te lo prometo. –Guardó su pedazo de panela y se fue a conseguir todos los materiales que necesitaba para hacer su regalo. Después de unas horas se sintió estúpido y totalmente avergonzado, pero su corazón mantenía una leve esperanza de que le gustará, escondió el pequeño regalo entre su ropa y se encamino a la casa, suspiró fuerte antes de entrar a la mansión y fue recibido por la empleada de su padre, escuchó risas y un recuerdo vino a su mente por el olor tan delicioso que salía de la comida.

_— _Bienvenido a casa –hablaron al unísono Silver y Juvia apenas lo vieron con unas hermosas sonrisas.

_— _Gracias –Se sentó cerca de ellos y sorprendido vio como Juvia se hacía cargo del pavo con un pequeño delantal que mostraba sutilmente al mocosito. Sonrió inconscientemente y escuchó a su padre diciendo tontadas para alegrar el ambiente, extrañamente no le molesto sus idioteces, sonreía para sus adentros con sus expresiones y le agradaba estar en ese lugar, esa sensación de comodidad en casa de su padre volvió a él después de muchos años.

Juvia terminó y se miró en el espejo para arreglarse, Gray hecho una mirada al bolsillo de su chaqueta y mordió sus labios en un intento por controlar a su nervioso corazón que le decía que muy probablemente ella se iba a burlar de ese regalo.

_— _¿Qué hace? –El corazón de Gray casi se le sale por la boca al escuchar la voz de Juvia y trato de distraerla.

_— _No es nada, Qué raro que no llega Natsu ¿No crees? –escuchó el timbre sonar y se alegró enormemente porque su mejor amigo había llegado para salvarle el pellejo. El pequeño peli azul salió corriendo para abrazar a su nueva amiga mientras sonreía de felicidad al verla, la cena estuvo lista en menos tiempo del esperado y todos pasaron a la mesa para comer las delicias que Juvia había preparado con ayuda de la empleada y con los ánimos de Silver. Su conversación era trivial hasta que tocaron el tema del bebé.

_— _¿Y ya sabes que es, Juvia? –el peli rosado se dirigió a la Loxar.

_— _No, en la primera ecografía no dejo ver su sexo y Juvia ha decidido que lo mejor es esperar hasta que nazca para saberlo –Ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja, le encantaba hablar sobre su bebe.

_— _Claramente será un niño –Habló Silver muy emocionado _— S_erá una estrella en el futbol como su padre –la peli azul volteó a mirar al padre de su hijo y notó que estaba molesto, aún no había superado del todo ese tema y ella sabía que le molestaba que le hablarán del futbol.

_— _¿Sabe? El bebe le da muchas pataditas a Juvia, tal vez si sea un gran jugador como su padre –Gray la miró con ojos de _"¿Tú también diciendo tonterías?"_ Juvia le sonrió amablemente y él entendió que no quería molestarlo con su comentario, solo estaba algo emocionada con el tema.

_— _¡Fantástico! Tendré que comprarle muchas cosas más.

_— _No exageres, Silver por favor –se metió Gray.

_— _Mi nieto merece lo mejor.

_— _¿Y has pensado en algún nombre? –Juvia negó tiernamente con su cabeza.

_— _¿Si es niña Qué tal Mizuki?

_— _¿Por qué Mizuki Natsu-san?

_— _Porque la luna es muy hermosa y ya que tú tienes una piel tan blanca el bebe puede salir como tú y le cuadraría.

_—_¿Qué tal Aki?

_—_Me hace pensar en una historia de incesto –habló imprudentemente Gray siendo asesinado por las miradas de todos los presentes _— Y_a, mejor me callo.

_— _Midori, Anya….…..ammmm o hikari, no no ya se Nami sería lindo _— _Me volvió a recordar el incesto –dijo entre dientes Gray.

_— _Ya sé "Alan Brito", suena muy tierno –Gray habló y cerró sus labios fuertemente para no emitir la carcajada que quería sacar y trato de ignorar la mirada asesina de Juvia.

_— _¿Qué tal Mika? –Habló Silver con tristeza en sus ojos. –De repente la sonrisa socarrona de Gray desapareció y se escuchó un silencio incomodo en el comedor.

_— _A Juvia le gusta ese nombre –lo dijo con una sonrisa tierna que le atravesó el corazón a ambos pelinegros y que tuvieron que tragarse el nudo en la garganta que estaban sintiendo.

_— _Es lindo Gruvia –habló el peliazul que se había quedado callado toda la cena.

_— _¿Por qué Gruvia, Happy? –le preguntó muy interesado el peli rosado.

_— _Porque a ustedes fueron los que les trajo la cigüeña el bebe y pienso que sería adecuado hacer una combinación entre sus nombres "Gr" de Gray y "uvia" de Juvia-san –Las miradas de Gray y Juvia se encontraron y se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos tratando de asimiliar que entre ellos no había solo una unión de nombres había un pequeño de por medio.

_— _Me gusta –dijo Gray ahora serio y sin hacer bromas ridículas. El resto de la cena hablaron de como misteriosamente el pobre de Lyon no había podido llegar a acompañarlos mientras Gray solo reía como si tuviera algo que ver con eso, las doce de la noche llegaron entre risas y cancioncitas estúpidas de navidad.

_— _No tenía por qué hacerlo Silver-sama esto es demasiado –Replicó la joven con una montaña de regalos para ella y su hijo al lado de ella, Happy se encontraba jugando con los regalos que había recibido y Gray no quería darle el regalo que tenía para ella.

_— _Este es para usted, Gray –Juvia le entregó una pequeña cajita al Fullbuster y él la recibió sintiéndose incomodo, cuando la abrió se mordió el labio inferior y trató de devolver la caja sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo _— _No quiero esto después de lo que sucedio con nosotros por ese estúpido celular.

_— _Juvia había comprado ese celular el mismo día que le compro el que ahora tiene, además eso ya está olvidado por favor recíbalo.

_— _No quiero.

_— _Ya, lo recibirá y punto –Gray dejó a un lado su celular de última tecnología y sacó a Juvia al jardín donde nadie pudiera verlos, donde nadie pudiera ver el estúpido y tonto regalo que le había hecho a ella.

_— _Esto es para ti –Gray nervioso sacó el sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó sintiéndose de lo peor, cuando ella lo abrió, Gray sintió un agujero negro en su estómago y su alma abandonóo su cuerpo cuando vio que ella no decía nada y veía el regalo detenidamente, tuvo la necesidad de hablar o iba a morirse en cualquier momento.

_— _No te conozco, no sabía que regalarte, perdón esto es algo demasiado estúpido, por favor no le digas a nadie –Juvia lo abrazó repentinamente y el Fullbuster quedó desconcertado por su reacción.

_— _Es hermoso, gracias. Siempre quiso un talonario de cupones y más si ella tiene que reclamarlos con usted. –Volvió a pasar los dedos por el talonario viendo los premios escritos con su perfecta letra. _"vale por un regalo de verdad, vale por un abrazo, vale por un consejo, vale por un golpe, vale por un cállate y déjame en paz, vale por un libro, vale por ropa para el mocoso, vale por un reloj, vale por lo que quieras" _habían más de cincuenta hojitas con vales similares y Juvia se sintió muy feliz. Era algo totalmente estúpido pero le había encantado porque jamás se lo imagino viniendo de él.

_— _Juvia cree que va a usar estos dos ahora _(Vale por un abrazo, vale por un beso)_ –arrancó cuidadosamente las hojas y se las pasó, Gray sonrió de lado y le dio un beso en la frente y la tomó en sus brazos por mucho tiempo sintiendo como la nieve empezaba a caer suavemente por sus cabezas, sintiendo como podía ser una navidad en familia y como eran de calidos los abrazos entre ellos.

_— _Creo que es mejor entrar.

_— _Sí –Asintió la Loxar, cuando volteó vio la sombra de una chica detrás de ella _— _¿Lucy?

* * *

**Hasta aquí capitulo hermosuras! De nuevo lo siento por la demora pero waaa ya saben me tenía que adelantar de como dos semanas que no fui a la u más los millones de trabajos que generosamente dejan los profesores…**

**Noriko Ishida:** No llores por favor, sabemos que Gray es un tonto pero en el fondo muy, muy, MUY en el fondo tiene su corazoncito. Espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Jbadillodavila:** Gracias por los nombres. ¿Viste donde los use? Bueno para saber el sexo del bebe aún tenemos que esperar pero me encantaría ver a Gray de sobre protector. Espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Juviadelasoledad: **¿Me extrañaste mucho? Espero que lo hayas hecho y Espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Chachos:** Pinches locos, si están metidos en un súper lio son unos malotes, pobre Silver con su corazón de posho pero ahí tienen a su nieto para que le dé un para cardiaco pero de la ternura, ufff te quiero chachos.

**SugarScarlet:** Los celos son lo más hermoso de la vida, claro cuando no son locos y obsesivos y te pueden llevar a la tumba porque le das un simple hola a un chico pero waaa total, si se ven demasiado lindos cuando se entienden y espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Lala. Tempestad:** Jajajaja si Dragon Ball rules, es lo mejor del mundo y más cuando Krillin sale volando en pedacitos y Goku se convierte en super Sayayin por primera vez (grito de fangirl loca) bueno lo siento en verdad quería poner a todos en este cap pero me salió muy largo de nuevo, en el próximo te juro que salen esos tres y una peliroja.

**Taty Hyuga:** Jajajaja la historia se pondrá más linda, el próximo capítulo será solo celos y celos y celos y golpizas, el pasado de Juvia es triste pero en el futuro las cosas se le van poniendo mejor. Espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Sicaru-chan:** Jajajajaja ame tu numeral, bueno espero siendo tu pastora después de publicar como dos meses después pero bueno el tiempo es mi peor enemigo, espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Salia:** Gomen no había tenido tiempo pero aquí te dejo el cap.

**Viry3fick:** Jajajaja bueno puede, puede que haya lemmon pero aún no, jajaja Gajeel va a volver mierda a Gray ojala y ni se encuentren, ando escribiendo caps cursis pero el siguiente serán solo celos buajajajaja. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tus nombres. Espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Anonimous: **Espero que pueda escuchar tu grito acá en Colombia, fueron casi dos meses sin actualizar y espero que te emocione. Lo sé Gray viendo la fotografía de su bebe, es tan lindo y ellos dos abrazándose es muy tierno. Este cap estuvo creo que tierno y con Gray dándole indirectas de lo que quiere. En fin espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Lyma Vastia:** Jajajaja los tres peleando por ella sería muy divertido lo sé, y poco a poco ira cayendo sin darse cuenta, ese Gray es un divino (cuando quiere). Espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**JuliaLoxar:** yaaaaaayyyy la navidad es hermosa! Que vivaaaaaaaaaaaa.

**Guest:** Espero que este cap también te haya parecido lindo y lo siento por tardarme, prometo que publicare más seguido.

**Lia**: jajajaja tantas preguntas sin respuesta y yaaaaaayy amo esa canción y más porque ella no e como decirlo canta genial y se tapa con una bolsa de papel, ok no pero creía que ese pedazo le quedaba al fic, en fin Lucy si se lo tiene merecido pero algo pasará y jajaja Dragon ball es infancia y amo todo eso. Espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Oni No Ao**: Jajajaja tendrás que esperar para el lemmon y ojala hayas muerto de nuevo con las estúpidas cosas tiernas que puse en el fic y claro camufle tu nombre en un peque personaje, espero que lo hayas notado, te quiero Miki.

**Bremm Ruarte:** Waaa me siento como toda una villana haciéndote sacar lagramias pero me tranquiliza el hecho de que te reías, no creas yo también me rio como tonta con las cosas que escribo y es que a veces me paso de lo cursi. Bueno me encanta que te encante y ya sabes si tienes alguna sugerencia puedes decírmela, espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Issalove: **Me encantan los gemelos pero ya los puse en otro fic, ahora lo más lindo será decidir si será niño o niña, bueee gracias por buscar :3 me encanta que me comentes, hazlo más seguido por fa. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Bye.

**Naia: **Ok Gracias por tu sexy review, tengo que pensarmela haber al fin que decido. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Bye.

**Nole-chan:** Waaaa me encanta que te encante, espero que te haya super mega gustado el cap y mas tardecitorespondo tu mensaje Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Bye.

**RanF:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes cuánto me animan y si terminare mi otro fic cuando tenga tiempo, jajaja Lucy es una mega sangrona pero al final de cuentas todos la aman. Gracuas por tu sexy review y espero que este cap te haya encantado. Me encanta que te encanten mis fics y bueno por el momento te mando un beso psicológico y un abrazo.


	7. Conejito

**Hola hermosuras! Tenía el capítulo desde cómo el lunes pero el inteligente de mi hermano se llevó mi cargador y no lo había subido a ningún lado y tuve que esperar a que llegará para poder acceder al documento. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

–¿Lucy? –La joven trato de identificar la silueta que presenciaba ante sus ojos, Gray instintivamente la puso detrás de él para protegerla con su cuerpo.

–¿Quien anda ahí? ¿Cómo se atreve a allanar mi casa?

–No se asusten soy yo, Lucy -Juvia ladeo su cabeza porque el pelinegro con su cuerpo no la dejaba ver y por medio de la poca luz pudo identificar su cabello rubio.

–¿Lucy? -preguntó desconcertada y su corazón dolió al escuchar el tono de voz con el que la rubia contestó, podía escucharse triste y desesperada.

–Por favor déjame hablar contigo, no me rechazas tú también. Por favor Juvia. -La peli azul y Gray se miraron por unos segundos y el oji gris entendió el mensaje.

–No tardes, está haciendo mucho frío -le advirtió mientras se despedía de Lucy con un gesto sutil con su mano -Feliz Navidad -masculló porque sabía perfectamente que ella no era feliz, no en ese momento.

–¿Quieres entrar Lucy?

–No, él no quiere verme y no quiero arruinarle su Navidad.

–No ha dejado de ver su celular, Juvia está segura que está esperando que lo llames para que le pidas perdón Lucy. -dijo acercándose a ella.

–Me dijo que no quería volver a hablarme, que sólo usaba la boca para lastimarlo. No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de llamarlo pero sé que me va a rechazar, jamás había visto tan enojado a Natsu como ese día, no me grito pero me dolió que dijera que nuestra relación no iba a ningún lado, me dijo que era una egoísta y una manipuladora y me dejó, me dejó sola con el corazón en mil pedazos.

–Hace frío, deberían entrar. Juvia no quiere que te resfríes Lucy, adentro pueden hablar más tranquilas. -Lucy dio unos pasos hacia atas tratando de huir, no quería ver a Natsu le dolía en el corazón que la hubiera dejado. Ni siquiera entendía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, su orgullo le había impedido llamar a Natsu pero su corazón y soledad la llevaron a la casa de Silver para aunque sea ver algunos segundos a las personas que tenía y que por tonta había perdido.

–Me alegra que las cosas estén mejorando para ti, se te ve feliz -se ahogó con sus lágrimas y mordió su labio para ahogar un sollozo. –Adiós Juvia -La rubia dio media vuelta y se fue caminando ahogándose con las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir, Juvia como un reflejo corrió hacia ella y la abrazo dulcemente, acunándola en sus brazos para darle calor, estaba fría y sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas por recibir tanto el frío clima de la noche de navidad, probablemente había estado ahí afuera por más de tres horas seguidas sin tomar o comer algo.

–Juvia está muy enojada contigo Lucy. -La soltó y se apartó para hablarle fuerte a la cara.

–Lo entiendo Juv, te quite el apoyo cuando más lo necesitabas y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, si pudiera devolver el tiempo –Un sollozo hizo trizas su voz –me equivoque llevándote a ese lugar, fui una horrorosa amiga dejándote ir con ese imbécil y luego no te ayude cuando más lo necesitabas, te trate tan mal Juvia, por favor perdóname.

–¿Sabes? Juvia también dijo cosas feas ese día, todos de cierta manera defienden sus ideales y pasan por encima de la otra persona sin darse cuenta, así son los humanos. La noticia del bebe fue algo muy repentino y por lo tanto no hubo tiempo de pensar claramente, tu tuviste tu reacción y Juvia tuvo la suya. Tú no tenías la culpa, no tenía nada que ver que tú hayas llevado a Juvia a ese lugar porque al final la que tomo la decisión fue ella, Juvia decidió acostarse con Gray. Fue ella la que estaba demasiado caliente como para notar que él no traía protección –Juvia la ayudó a sentarse en una banca que estaba hermosamente colocada a la mitad del hermoso jardín de los Fullbuster.

–Dije cosas tan horribles, todas las noches mis palabras sonaban en mis oídos y sabía que si te pasaba algo sería mi culpa por no ayudarte, me volví loca cuando no te encontré al día siguiente Juvia, te busque por toda la ciudad, hasta pensé que habías ido a casa de Rogue, tuve muchísimo miedo de que te volvieras a encontrar con ese par o que la mafia Yakuza te hubiera secuestrado y que estuvieras en Japón. -La peli azul sonrió por su elevada imaginación pero no la podría culpar siempre pensamos tan negativamente –Hasta pensé que te ibas a suicidar. –Juvia sintió un pequeño alfilerazo en su corazón, recordó esa época donde su vida no tenía sentido y cuando se trató de matar en varias ocasiones.

–Ahora Juvia tiene una razón para vivir –Se tocó su pequeño bulto tan tiernamente que Lucy por fin dejo salir todas las lágrimas libremente –Ella te prometió que jamás volvería a lastimarse y eso es exactamente lo que ha hecho desde entonces.

–Te…..te ves tan hermosa Juvia, lamento haberte aconsejado que lo mataras. Nunca me dedique a pensar un solo segundo en los traumas que te traería haberle quitado la vida a un inocente, perdóname. Nunca podré ver a la cara a tu hijo sin sentir vergüenza. –En un acto nada femenino y que no correspondía a su clase Lucy sorbió de su nariz.

–Juvia ya te dijo que te perdonaba y lo decía en serio, solo dale tiempo por favor. Tiempo para volver a sentirse cómoda siendo tu amiga sin recordar lo que paso esa tarde donde ambas dijeron cosas horribles y ella sabe que el bebe de Juvia te adoraría, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, todos le dijeron a Juvia que lo matará.

–Me estás dando más de lo que merezco, sé que te he perdido, sé que los he perdido a todos, Natsu y tu son lo único que me quedaba y yo misma me encargue de alejarlos con mi estupidez.

–Lucy, ¿Sabes? Ayer –respiró profundo para no llorar –ayer ella estaba hablando con Gray y se dio cuenta que han sido más las cosas buenas que las dos han compartido que lo que paso, tú le salvaste dos veces la vida a Juvia y ahora es tiempo de que se aferren a los buenos momentos. Tienes que ser consciente de que debes cambiar y que todo lleva su tiempo, tienes que dejar esa actitud de mierda Juvia odia eso

–Juvia tu siempre me animabas y me decías que tenía que hacer, me aconsejabas, siento mucho no haber podido ser como tú y aconsejarte como una amiga cuando esa pequeño apareció en nuestras vidas –. Señalo tiernamente su vientre y Juvia sonrió.

–Ya no te mortifiques más y céntrense en el futuro ¿sí? Aunque a veces se pierden la batallas eso no signifique que se pierdan las guerras y ten en cuenta que la vida es una guerra constante, nunca encontraras el equilibrio, siempre tendrás que luchar con algo –Lucy movió su cabeza como una niña de cinco años y lloró para aliviar su alma.

–Eres totalmente diferente a lo que imagine cuando vi que la prueba había salido positiva, pensé que ibas a tener dificultades para aceptar a tu hijo y lo que te estaba pasando pero estás tan centrada Juvia, tan dulce y fuerte, debo aceptar que te ves más hermosa de lo que te has visto en toda la vida, más fuerte que yo, yo soy patética Juv.

–A la próxima que vuelvas a decir algo feo de ti, Juvia te golpeará –Con esa amenaza hablaba muy enserio. –Bueno Juvia creyó que no sería capaz y es que siempre fue tan inútil, se dejaba llevar por emocionalismos pero ahora ella entiende como pudo seguir adelante, su bebe le da fuerzas, la motiva a seguir adelante, ella tiene la profunda ilusión de verlo sano, fuerte, cuando le diga mamá y le sonría –Juvia sonrió inconscientemente y Lucy se alegró de verla tan feliz, jamás la había visto así en toda su vida, la rubia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. –Mamá tuvo a Juvia joven así que no cree haberla decepcionado, Juvia está haciendo todo esto para que ella se sienta orgullosa, para que vea que cometió un error pero que quiere enmendarlo de la mejor manera posible.

–Water está muy orgullosa de ti, puedes estar segura, desde el cielo ella cuido de ti y te ayudo cuando todos te dimos la espalda –Juvia miro a un punto fijo, Lucy la conocía muy bien ese gesto significaba que se iba a quebrar e iba a comenzar a llorar.

–Mamá era lo mejor que Juvia tenía, ahora que ella se pone a pensar, está totalmente segura que papá le pidió a mamá que abortará –La peli azul se mordió el labio inferior y no aguantó más, sus lágrimas se deslizaron tan lentamente que fue doloroso para Lucy verla de esa manera.

–Pero tu madre fue una guerrera al igual que tú y al final el amor de tu mamá fue lo único que importó, te hizo lo que hoy eres. Ya dejemos de hablar de esto ¿sí? Me pregunto si alguna vez pasaremos una navidad sin llorar –Lucy se burló y Juvia se rio con ella, sabían que jamás habían pasado una navidad lo totalmente felices para no llorar por amargos recuerdos. Lucy suspiró hondamente y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, ya estaba más tranquila, se había quitado un peso de encima al poder hablar con Juvia.

–¿Cómo se ha portado ese hijo de puta contigo? –Juvia miro al horizonte y suspiró.

–Pues, Gray es como una mujer en sus días –Juvia rio tiernamente como si acabara de cometer una travesura –no sabes a qué atenerte porque sus cambios de humor son tan repentinos, es como un tornado de emociones y si no te adaptas rápidamente te traga y te destroza, es un estúpido, imbécil, –Cabrón, malparido –Ayudó Lucy mientras Juvia sonreía y seguía hablando –a veces un hijo de puta completo pero…pero se contradice cuando sonríe, cuando habla tiernamente y lo que acaba de hacer, Juvia no sabe cómo explicarlo, es como si viviera con múltiples hombres con su rostro. -Descanso totalmente su espalda en el respaldar de la banca y miro al cielo totalmente confundida, no sabía que le estaba pasando pero sentía algo en su pecho cuando hablaba de él, sentía una presión en el estómago y un ritmo anormal en un corazón. –A veces Juvia se siente segura en sus brazos pero otras se siente tan vulnerable, tan fastidiada y molesta que quiere salir corriendo y dejarlo todo. Es demasiado complicado para explicarlo.

–Cuando los vi pensé que se habían dado una oportunidad como pareja, debo aceptar que se veían muy lindos los tres. –Juvia se atoro con su propia saliva al escuchar sus palabras y tosió para poder respirar normal de nuevo.

–Sabes que no podrían ser pareja después de lo que paso.

–Nunca sabes lo que la vida te va a deparar el futuro Juvia, solo mírate pensé que yo iba a salir embarazada mucho antes que tú. –Tragó saliva su comentario estuvo totalmente fuera del lugar y solo se dio cuenta cuando ya lo había dicho –Lo que quiero decir con esto es que la vida nos lleva por caminos que nunca imaginamos cruzar, tal vez un no signifique un sí.

–Pero esta vez Juvia es la que puede decir sí o no, Gray es un hombre demasiado complicado, él no es la persona correcta para entablar una relación y Juvia tiene que decir no gracias esta vez, además Gray odia a Juvia porque arruino su vida, él es el menos interesado en tener algo con ella.

–No puedes saber lo que él siente y recuerda que siempre estarás unida a él por tu bebe, Juvia solo sigue lo que te dicte el corazón y lo que te confirme tu cerebro ¿sí? No quiero que lo que te hizo Rogue o Sting se vuelva a repetir ¿entendiste? –Juvia asintió sintiendo como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

–Gray y ella no estarán unidos, él le pidió a ella que le dijera a su bebe que él había muerto y Juvia cree que es mejor así.

–Creo que en mi posición no tengo el derecho moral para aconsejarte Juvia, tu harás lo que es mejor para ti y para tu bebe. –Lucy cambio el tema en seguida –Te traje un regalo por favor acéptalo -Saco una pequeña bolsa de regalo color azul y se la paso a Juvia pronunciando suavemente las palabras "Feliz navidad", Juvia al destaparlo sonrió como un niño al recibir la bicicleta que tanto había querido. Los pequeños zapaticos eran tan hermosos que quería vérselos puestos a su bebe lo más pronto posible. Eran de un color blanco tan puro como el bebe que iba a nacer.

–Muchas gracias Lucy, Silver le compró de todo a su nieto pero olvido los zapatos, los necesitaba –La peli azul y la rubia se abrazaron como antes y sonrieron –Juvia también te tiene un regalo ¿Quieres verlo?

–No me merezco regalos Juvia, no quiero que me des nada solo quiero que me perdones.

–El regalo lo tiene Juvia adentro, prométele que no te vas a ir –Lucy asintió y Juvia le dio un abrazo antes de entrar a la mansión. La rubia vio sus manos que estaban cubiertas por sus guantes y vio como las lágrimas caían en la suave tela, nunca pensó que sería tan llorona, enterró su cabeza dentro de sus manos al recordar a Natsu y su vida feliz junto a él. No sería capaz de recuperarlo, no podía verlo a la cara después de lo egoísta y manipuladora que había sido con él. Sintió unos pasos y al levantar la cabeza su cuerpo entero quedo petrificado, trato de pronunciar palabra pero su boca no se movía, salir corriendo, eso era lo que quería hacer pero sus piernas no se movieron.

–Parece que soy el regalo de Juvia –Lucy negó con su cabeza y mordió su labio para aguantar las lágrimas. –Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar Lucy.

–Lo sé. –Atino a decir.

–¿Hace cuánto estas aquí? –Mantenía una distancia prudente, él no quería acercársele porque sabía que no aguantaría las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla entre sus brazos. Sabía que moría por besarla, por volver a sentir como eran ellos dos y nadie más en el mundo y que ese molesto dolor en el corazón lo haría volver a caer como un estúpido, como un masoquista que no le importaba la manera en la que lo tratara para volver a estar con ella y volver a perderse en esos ojos marrones que tanto le encantaban y que al mismo tiempo eran su perdición.

–No sé –Movió su cabeza negando, había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo estuvo ahí de pie hasta que pudiera ver a alguien, esperando a que alguien pudiera rescatarla, esperando en la fría noche para escuchar un mínimo sonido, algo que le hiciera sentir que le importaba a alguien y que ese alguien pudiera salvarla de su dolor y de su soledad. A nadie le gusta estar solo, a nadie le gusta saber que ha perdido el sentido en la vida, a nadie le gusta sentirse confundido e ignorado y así era como ella se estaba sintiendo, el karma podría ser muy cruel si se lo proponía.

–¿Quieres ir a casa? -Ella volvió a negar, no quería volver a su soledad.

–¿Quieres un café? -Sus ojos marrones vieron ilusionados a los color jade que aún se encontraban muy lejos de ella. –No te confundas Lucy, solo somos amigos. -La rubia sintió como su cuerpo poco a poco se quebraba. Como su corazón destrozado aún podía destrozarse en más pedazos, el rechazo de Natsu había sido más doloroso que el rechazo de todos esos años de su padre.

–Volveremos al principio, te demostrare que soy digna de ti Natsu –Estaba sonriendo pero ella solo quería llorar, su sonrisa estaba rota por la tristeza y eso le dolió a Natsu mucho más de lo que ella se pudiera imaginar.

–Perfecto porque eso es lo que quiero ahora, acabo de salir de una dolorosa relación y quisiera una amiga que pudiera aconsejarme.

–Puedes encontrar una amiga en mí, te ayudaré a recuperarte. Mucho gusto soy Lucy Heartfilia -La joven se levantó y se acercó a él rompiendo la distancia entre ellos. Natsu le ofreció la mano y le sonrió como el primer día que se conocieron –Soy Natsu Dragneel. -Después de soltarle la mano Lucy lo abrazó muy fuerte y sollozó como si hubiera sido regañada por su madre –Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad, la aprovechare. -Natsu sonrió pero sabía que no serían nada hasta que ella le demostrará que había cambiado.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –Se soltó de su agarre y ella asintió pero solo porque sabía que ya no estaría sola, le daría todo el tiempo que necesitará a Natsu para que se diera cuenta que ella quería cambiar sinceramente, para poder recuperar todo lo que perdió.

–¿Y tú hermanito?

–Juvia dijo que lo cuidaría, ese par se llevan muy bien, además con sus nuevos juguetes ni siquiera sentirá mi ausencia. –Lucy sonrió y mentalmente le agradeció a Juvia, le dio las llaves de su auto a Natsu para que manejará y la llevará, _"Te esperare todo el tiempo del mundo Natsu y haré lo que sea para recuperarte y recuperar a Juvia"._

.

.

.

–¡Dios casi no se duerme este niño! –Gray vio dormido a Happy agarrado como una garrapata al brazo de Juvia, por algún motivo no quería separarse de ella y Juvia solo lo abrazaba tiernamente.

–Los niños tienen mucha energía Gray, además acababa de recibir sus regalos de navidad ¿Qué esperaba? –La peli azul susurró no tenía la suficiente energía para volver a jugar con él si despertaba.

–Pues los niños son molestos.

–Pues parecía uno de ellos jugando con Happy.

–Lo hice porque te veías cansada, además eso no me quita de la cabeza que son molestos –Happy se movió parándoles el corazón a ambos, para su fortuna seguía dormido y aflojo el agarre liberando a Juvia.

–Deberías irte a dormir Juvia, fue un día largo y no has descansado, el mocosito merece un descanso –Juvia respiró hondamente y lentamente se levantó de los cojines que habían puesto en el piso.

–No pueden dejarlo aquí en el piso -Gray rascó su cabeza totalmente frustrado –Yo me encargo -Levantó suavemente a Happy y lo llevó a una habitación depositándolo suavemente en la cama de esta, Juvia se acercó lo arropó y finalmente le dio un beso en la frente a Happy deseándole buenas noches, Gray se había quedado embobado mirando la escena, no entendía porque su corazón respondía de esa manera al ver esa pequeña escena, en su mente una idea rebelde y totalmente fuera del lugar se hizo presente _"¿Así será cuando durmamos a nuestro hijo?" _¡Dios! Eliminó rápidamente esa idea estúpida de su cabeza, entendía lo que implicaba lo que acababa de pensar y una de esas implicaciones era que formaría una pareja con Juvia, ¡Imposible! Totalmente imposible, esa mujer jamás estaría a su lado después de lo que Gray hizo con ella. Era frustrante para él pensar en eso, jamás se perdonaría haberle dicho que abortará y mucho menos haberla abandonado durante tres meses enteros. Ya se lo había dejado claro, se iría del país para alejarlo del mocoso y podría volver a tener su hermosa vida de antes "_¿Deberías estar feliz Gray y entonces porque no lo estás?"_ suspiró hondo _"Tal vez será cuestión de tiempo para volver a ser él que era antes"._

–¿Está escuchando a Juvia? -Gray salió de su trance, Juvia ahora lo estaba viendo fijamente totalmente preocupada.

–¿Me estabas diciendo algo? -Juvia se golpeó la frente en un face palm y le sonrió –Juvia está diciendo que es hora de ir a la cama. -Su comentario había sonado muy inocente demasiado para que él se dejará llevar por el contenido de ella, tenía que controlarse no era un neandertal, por Dios no podía perder la razón y solo pensar en sexo aunque fuera lo que más anhelaba en el mundo en ese momento, no podía acercarse a ninguna mujer que no fuera ella porque el escolta de su padre se lo contaría y el trato quedaría arruinado siendo él el único perjudicado, sexo, sexo, sexo solo podría hacerse realidad esa palabra en ese momento solo con ella. Tragó toda la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y los labios se le secaron, hoy no, pero…Mierda. Sus labios buscaron los de Juvia y los de ella lo recibieron sin oponer resistencia. –No más por favor -A milímetros de distancia la peli azul le susurró después de su beso sin mucho convencimiento de sus palabras, Gray entendió que ella no estaba preparada para tener sexo, aún no había superado lo que había pasado. –Juvia no quiere que la toque, que la bese sin su permiso, esto no debería estar pasando, ustedes son solo desconocidos que estarán juntos hasta que el bebe nazca.

–Lo siento, solo me deje llevar por mis instintos. -Tomo a Juvia de la mano y la llevo hasta su habitación en la casa de Silver. Juvia en el camino se soltó y camino sola, ahora lo que menos quería era que él la tocará, lo que menos quería era acercarse a él, tenía que imponer la distancia o estaría en graves problemas, toda la noche pensó seriamente en lo que había dicho Lucy "_Tal vez un no es un sí"_. No quería ese no en su vida, no quería ni siquiera sentir por él algo que no fuera amistad. Juvia fue la primera en alistarse para dormir y refugiarse en las cobijas y antes de quedarse totalmente dormida escucho la voz de Gray. –Más tarde necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. -Su corazón ardió pero hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado como si ya estuviera dormida.

Ese más tarde ya había llegado y se dio cuenta de eso porque Gray estaba sentado en el sofá mirándola profundamente, no se inmuto siquiera cuando la vio despertarse, ella en cambio se sonrojo al tener esos ojos grises viéndola tan intensamente. Se sentó en el colchón y se quitó las cobijas de encima, trato de ignorar el torso desnudo de Gray y sus negros cabellos brillando por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana mirando a otro lado.

–No te levantes necesitamos hablar.

–¿Y piensas que es correcto hablar en la cama?

–¿No sabes que los problemas se arreglan en la cama Juvia? así que quédate ahí sentada -Se intimido al ver como se levantaba y se dirigía a ella, Gray se puso su camiseta sonriendo por la reacción que había logrado en ella, se sentó a su lado y ambos quedaron con las piernas volando desde el colchón, el piso estaba demasiado frio para tocarlo con las plantas de ellos.

–Desde hoy nuestras vidas van a cambiar, he decidido que seré responsable mientras vivas conmigo o al menos eso intentaré. _"Se lo prometí a mi madre"_ –Juvia ladeo su cabeza para verlo a los ojos pero él estaba viendo directamente a sus rodillas, no la estaba viendo a la cara ya que eso lo hacía sentir incomodo, se avergonzaba de sus propias palabras.

–Te matricule en una clase de yoga para embarazadas, comenzaras desde mañana, la doctora dijo que necesitabas hacer ejercicio y necesitas empezar lo antes posible para que el mocoso nazca sano. Por otra parte trabajaré con Silver para ganarme la vida y está vez lo haré en serio, no estudie ninguna carrera universitaria pero siempre estuve interesado en los negocios de mi padre y se cómo se mueve ese mundo, soy adecuado para ese puesto y trabajare duro para que Silver me enseñe todo lo que sabe, él no vivirá para siempre y si planeó mantener mi forma de vida tengo que saber administrar su dinero –Juvia se sorprendió demasiado ¿Estaba diciendo que se volvería responsable? ¿Estaba diciendo que administraría adecuadamente su dinero? _"Debe ser por el bebe" "No Juvia, no te emociones esto lo hace por él, por su propio bienestar". _

–¿Vas a seguir con tu carrera? Pienso que es prudente que te matricules a mitad de año del año que viene, un semestre dura prácticamente cuatro meses de estudio y viendo que en finales estarás dando a luz no creo sensato que comiences el semestre siguiente por eso. Ya hablé en tu universidad y les explique tu situación, dijeron que tus notas son muy buenas y que solo por eso te daban la espera, lo más importante es que termines porque ya que eres una testaruda sé que no recibirás la ayuda de Silver por eso necesitas una carrera para que ganes un sueldo decente. Me dijiste que querías irte del país pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso, primero terminarás tu carrera y así aunque no conozca al mocoso me aseguraré de que nada te falte.

–¡Espere! No puede planear la vida de Juvia, ella le dijo que se iría y eso es lo que va a hacer, tendrá a su bebe y se irá a terminar su carrera en otro país.

–No discutas conmigo Juvia, te quedarás acá y así podré asegurarme que los dos estén bien, no te preocupes no me acercaré a él, ese es tu mayor miedo ¿no? Que el mocoso conozca al monstruo de su padre ¿no es así?

–Nadie dijo que usted sea un monstruo.

–Tu misma lo dijiste, pero dejemos las cosas así, me prometí no volverá discutir contigo y eso es lo que voy a hacer, quieras o no te quedarás porque tengo mis técnicas para hacerlo.

–¿Está amenazando a Juvia?

–No, pero te conviene quedarte en el país. –Juvia mordió su labio y trato de calmarse pero las palabras salieron solas de su boca –Juvia le diría al juez la verdad, lo que usted le hizo, por abandono no le quitarán el bebe a Juvia.

–No permitiré que te vayas –Ojos azules vs grises, la mirada de Gray que se clavó en los ojos de Juvia no concordaba con lo que acababa de decir, su voz había sonado amenazante pero sus ojos, sus pupilas mostraban otras cosas totalmente diferentes a rabia o a la ira, "_¿Está asustado? No tonta no podría estarlo pero sus ojos parecen tristes" "Solo es remordimiento, pretende arreglar lo que te hizo cuidándote ahora"._ Juvia respiró fuertemente y abrazó a Gray poniendo su cabeza en sus pechos inconscientemente.

–Sabe que Juvia nunca dejará que le quiten a su bebe y que ella es libre de hacer con su vida lo que quiera, no puede amenazarla con eso pero aún quedan cuatro meses y medio para que el bebe nazca, Juvia puede pensar en ese tiempo lo que quiere para su vida y para la vida del bebe. Juvia se alegra que ahora quiera ser responsable en su trabajo, le traerá muchas cosas buenas se lo asegura. Así que por el momento acepta las clases de yoga y que usted vaya al trabajo.

–Gray aspiro fuertemente del aroma que se desprendía del sexy camisón de Juvia y se embriagó con su olor, _¿Avellana? No. _Aspiró nuevamente dándose una nueva dosis del delicioso y dulce olor _"huele igual a esa noche, es almendras con vainilla" "Es un olor delicioso" _–¿Muy cómodo? –Sus ensoñaciones fueron interrumpidas por una enojada voz y al darse cuenta donde estaba su cabeza apoyada la sangre se le vino directamente a las mejillas, sonrió y movió su nariz en la suave piel de sus pechos. –Mucho –dijo sin parar el movimiento, Juvia lo empujó con la mano pero lo que hizo fue acomodarlo en el centro de ellos, ahogo un jadeo al sentir los labios del pelinegro suavemente.

–Gracias por entender –Pronunció, aunque no quería apartarse de ella, lo hizo y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla mientras que en la otra plantaba un pequeño beso. –Iré a jugar con Happy mientras llega Natsu, espero que las cosas entre esos dos se hayan arreglado y tu amiguita cambie. -Sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a una Juvia muy sonrojada que tenía el corazón a mil por hora.

.

.

.

–Gray -Lo movió suavemente para que no se molestará al despertarlo –Gray -Repitió suavemente en su oreja y con una voz dulce.

–Mmmm -Gray protestó para que lo dejará dormir. –Por favor despierte -Su aliento y su susurró directamente en su oído lo sensibilizaron bastante, se despertó bruscamente con los vellos de los brazos erizados y con una corrientazo directamente a su amiguito. Trato de enfocar la vista ya que veía borroso y al despertarse completamente vio a Juvia en pijama a su lado cubriéndose con las cobijas media cara, con sus ojos azules tímidos tratando de hablar con él.

–¿Qué pasó? -Su mirada asesina paralizo a Juvia pero luego sonrió al ver como ella se escondía bajo las cobijas totalmente asustada, la desarropó y con ternura le preguntó de nuevo que ocurría.

–Juvia quiere fresas con chocolate.

–¿Estás bromeando? Son las dos de la madrugada.

–No son las dos son las tres, tráigale a Juvia fresas con chocolate por favor -su carita de cachorro le dio mucha ternura pero ni de broma, eran las tres de la mañana y estaba haciendo un frio asqueroso afuera.

–Más tarde te daré fresas con chocolate ahora déjame dormir y duerme tú también.

–Juvia las quiere ahora -Gray juraría que estaba a punto de llorar ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Qué acaso era una niñita berrinchuda? Tenía que esperar a que saliera el sol por lo menos, ningún suicida saldría con ese clima y menos porque se oían gotas de lluvia cayendo en la ventana, Juvia hizo un puchero y Gray…Gray se derritió al ver su pequeña y tierna carita.

–¿Es enserio? –Juvia asintió con la misma cara y Gray suspiró hondamente.

–¿Eres tú o el mocoso?

–Ambos quieren –le sonrió y Gray para molestarla volvió a acostarse y a taparse con sus cobijas. Ella frunció el ceño y se inclinó levemente para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche de su lado.

–Gray mire –El peli negro escuchó el momento en el que la peli azul rasgo un pedazo de papel y se lo ofreció, sonrió para sus adentros ya sabía de lo que se trataba.

–Vale por un capricho, mire -le paso el pequeño papelito y Gray se tapó la cara con las cobijas.

–Debí haber puesto fecha de caducidad o validarlos solo en horas decentes.

–Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… –¡Ya! ¡Para! ¿Dónde crees que voy a conseguir a esta hora fresas con chocolate?

–Hay tiendas que están abiertas las 24 horas.

–¡No quiero! -ante la negativa Juvia derramo lágrimas como una niña pequeña y berrinchuda, se bajó de la cama y tomo su chaqueta.

–¿A dónde vas? -Gray dio un salto de la cama y la detuvo de la muñeca.

–Juvia quiere fresas con chocolate y ya que usted no se las trae ella ira a buscarlas. -Gray sonrió, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir pero si ella se lo pedía lo iba a hacer, además uso uno de sus cupones y tenía que cumplir su metodología, la abrazó y le beso la frente dulcemente –Acuéstate, está haciendo mucho frio y te podrías enfermar, iré a buscarlas pero no te prometo nada. ¿ok?

–¿Enserio? -él asintió y un brillo apareció en sus ojos, volvió a la cama con una felicidad inexplicable mientras el pobre de Gray se colocaba su chaqueta y salía al inclemente frio de invierno. Paseo por toda la ciudad buscándole sus famosas fresas con chocolate y siempre recibía un no por respuesta, se maldecía y maldecía los antojos de la peli azul a esas horas de la madrugada. En la última tienda abierta le dijeron que no habían pero le dieron una idea que servía, compró lo que necesitaba y se dirigió a su auto. –_¿Está bien? Ya se tardó mucho, Juvia está preocupada -_recibió el mensaje y sonrió como tonto, no entendía porque esa estupidez lo ponía feliz pero bueno al menos si le pasaba algo habría sido culpa de ella y se lo haría pagar con un castigo. –_ Estoy bien pero no conseguí tus fresas. -_En menos de veinte segundos llegó su respuesta.

–_No importa, solo vuelva rápido a casa, su parte de la cama se está enfriando._

–_Entonces caliéntamela, está haciendo mucho frío si me congelo será tu culpa, ya voy para allá._

–_En eso está, pero si llega y aún la cama no está caliente ella puede calentarlo con sus piernas. _-se conocía su jueguito mejor que nadie, sabía que Juvia podía decir cosas para tentarlo y hacerlo perder la cabeza, ¡Ay mujeres! _"como si no supiera que solo quieres tus fresas"._

–_Me apresuraré entonces. _–Dejó su celular a un lado y manejo a casa tan rápido como puedo, llegó sin contratiempos ya que la ciudad a esa hora estaba prácticamente vacía. Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, vio una cabellera color azul asomándose por la baranda del piso de arriba para verificar que era él quien había llegado.

–¿Es usted Gray?

–Si soy yo, vuelve a la cama voy en unos minutos -Juvia asintió rascándose su ojito y se devolvió a la cama, Gray se estiro para asegurarse que ella hubiera vuelto a la habitación y saco todo de la bolsa "_¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" _Siguió todas las indicaciones que le había dado la mujer en la tienda, aunque toda la cocina había quedado con manchas de chocolate y su ropa también, el intento de fresas con chocolate habían quedado y aunque la estética no pintaba nada bien el sabor estaba delicioso. Gray subió con la charola llena de fresas con chocolate y se sorprendió al verla sentada esperando sus fresas.

–Juvia sintió el olor a chocolate proveniente de la cocina, tuvo que auto controlarse para no bajar y comérselas todas. ¡Muchas gracias! –gritó esas últimas palabras mientras le arrancaba la charola de la mano y se sentaba en la cama para empezar con su banquete, empezó con la primera y Gray tuvo que apartar sus ojos de ella, la imagen de la peli azul llevándose una fresa a la boca y quitándose los restos de chocolate de sus labios con su lengua rosada fue muy erótico, ¡Mierda! Ella ni siquiera estaba tratando de seducirlo pero eso había sido demasiado para él. Volvió su mirada a la peli azul y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su reacción.

–Le quedaron deliciosas -Habló con la boca repleta de fresas y sus labios estaban llenos de chocolate, el joven se rio de ella viendo esa acción totalmente adorable. Se quitó su camiseta y como estaba llena de chocolate por sus hazañas de cocinero no le importó ensuciarla más, delicadamente le paso el borde por la línea de sus labios y luego por la barbilla. Juvia se sonrojó y lo miro como una criaturita agradecida.

–¿Quiere fresas? -Al terminar de limpiarla el joven asintió y se sentó a su lado, tiernamente tomo una fresa en sus delicadas manos y la puso en los labios del oji gris, el chico la aceptó agradecido y le agarró la mano para besar suavecito los dedos y la palma de la mano. El color rojizo volvió a sus mejillas y al soltarla ella tomo otra fresa y lo volvió a alimentar repitiendo el proceso con el beso en su mano.

–¡Abre la boca! –Juvia obedeció y él fue el que llevo esta vez la fresa a su boca, la peli azul sonrió después de saborear la dulce fresa y así por turnos se acabaron todas las fresas que había preparado Gray.

–¡Gracias! -Lo abrazó suavemente y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla suprimiendo todas las ganas que tenía por besarlo. Que ambos tenían por besarse.

–Sera mejor que te duermas, más tarde tienes tu primera clase de yoga y debes descansar.

–Sí. -Gray le beso la frente y se fue a la cocina con la charola, se puso los guantes de cocina y limpió el desastre que había hecho en su intento de convertirse en un master cheff, se devolvió al cuarto sumamente agotado y la vio profundamente dormida, sonrió y se acostó a su lado tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sonrió como un adolescente, se burló de sí mismo, ¿Cómo era que el impresionante Gray Fullbuster genio, multimillonario, plaboy y arrogante se había rebajado a ser un ceniciento por los caprichos de una mujer? La contempló gracias a la lucecita de la lamparita y no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo se quedó mirándola, se veía tan tranquila e indefensa, se volteó para apagar la lamparita y sintió como Juvia se movía entre las cobijas. La vio y se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño y su expresión serena cambio a una que demostraba miedo y desesperación.

–¡Juvia! ¿Qué pasa?

Juvia se movió en la cama tratando de luchar contra algo, en su frente comenzaron a aparecer diminutas gotas de sudor y gemidos acompañados de sollozos se hicieron más frecuentes cada segundo.

—¿Qué pasa, Juvia? -Gray estaba muy alterado, pensó lo peor, pensó que su bebe estaba en peligro y sin pensarlo salto de la cama, apartó el cubrecama y puso sus manos en el vientre de la chica, jamás había tocado por más de diez segundos a su bebe intencionalmente y no tenía ni idea como verificar si había algo mal con él. Palpó el vientre de Juvia con cuidado, su pequeño balconcito estaba duro y trato de calmarse, no estaba pensando con claridad, la cara de dolor y preocupación de Juvia era lo que le estaba llevando a entrar en pánico. Despertarla, eso tenía que hacer primero y si era necesario se la llevaría al hospital.

—No...no -Las incoherencias que salían de la boca de la peli azul fueron cogiendo forma.

—Juvia no va a abortar _-"Es una pesadilla, sólo es una pesadilla"_ El alma de Gray volvió a su cuerpo y trato de despertarla. La movió del brazo suavemente mientras le hablaba más fuerte. Al ver que abrió los ojos la protegió entre sus brazos mientras ella trataba de asimilar donde se encontraba. Se despertó bruscamente y demasiado asustada, al notar que sólo había sido una asquerosa pesadilla, se aferró del cuello de Gray mientras oía sus palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Nadie te va a obligar, no lo permitiré, nadie le hará daño a ti ni al mocoso, te lo juro -sus dedos de deslizaron por la suave cabellera azul y le beso la frente para que volviera a respirar normal.

—Las pesadillas volvieron -Habló Juvia viendo al horizonte y tocando su vientre asegurándose que todo estaba en orden.

—¿Ya habías tenido estas pesadillas? -Asintió y al ver curiosidad en sus iris grises decidió continuar hablando. —Desde que Juvia salió de su casa.

—¿Aparezco en tus sueños?

—Juvia no quiere hablar de eso.

—¿Soy yo el que te obliga a abortar? -Lo meditó por algunos segundos y luego se lo confesó. —Sí -Gray trago duro y se sintió muy culpable, sabía que las palabras que pronunció en su oficina le pesarían toda su vida, jamás se perdonaría haberle pedido que arrebatara una vida inocente de este mundo sin siquiera nacer, su mirada viajo al cielo, _"Mika ve todo lo que haces y dices"_ recordó la frase que su padre pronunció cuando él lo había herido con sus palabras _"Ojala el que se hubiera muerto hubieras sido tú y no mi madre" _mordió su labio inferior sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas. Juvia trato de arreglar la situación, se había dado cuenta del semblante melancólico y culpable que tenía en esos instantes —Pero no es solo usted, son muchas voces que le dicen a Juvia que ella no puede, que será una pésima madre, que no tendrá las fuerzas suficientes para traerlo a la vida y que por eso es mejor que ella aborté de una vez. Que le haría un bien a su bebe. Luego sus manos -Se miró las manos temblorosas y rompió en llanto —las manos de Juvia tenían sangre...

—Shhh! Todo eso es mentira, sabes que eres lo suficientemente capaz para hacer todo eso, ya lo has demostrado.

—Sí -la joven asintió mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, tenía miedo de que todo lo que aparecía en sus sueños se hiciera realidad, lo que más le aterraba de todo era verlo muerto, ese sentimiento que aparecía en su estómago y corazón de poderlo perder, de perder su razón de vivir era lo peor que podía sentir en su vida.

—Nunca más te daré dulces tan tarde, eso fue lo que te hizo tener malos sueños.

—¿Usted cree?

—No lo creo estoy seguro y duerme tus clases empezaran en unas horas y tienes que estar descansada para eso.

—Usted también tiene que ir al trabajo.

—Exacto así que duerme y yo también me dormiré. -Juvia se acostó y él se acomodó detrás suyo acercándose a su cuerpo y abrazándola por detrás, enterró su nariz en su cabello para sentir su delicioso olor a almendras con vainilla y poso una de sus manos en el vientre de la chica. -Buenas noches mocoso -susurró y ella sintió un pequeño estrujón en su corazón, se movió un poco y la posición en la que quedaron fue bastante íntima, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos le importó, los tres como si fueran una familia se estaban abrazando, estaban dándose calor y de una extraña manera se estaban transmitiendo más que sólo apoyo, más que sólo seguridad, algo que ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta que existía. En esas poquitas horas los dos soñaron cosas felices, un niño estaba corriendo detrás de una niña jugueteando al tiempo que Gray y ella estaban en el verde césped encima de una mantica.

Así entablaron su rutina. Clases de yoga, cocina, costura, pintura, baile, de parto y de literatura eran la entretención de Juvia todos los días mientras Gray trabajaba y se reunía con ella a eso de las cinco de la tarde, veían series de televisión, escuchaban música o sólo se contaban las cosas que habían pasado en el día. Dos meses pasaron y ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir juntos sin pelearse como perros y gatos, él se lo había prometido por la memoria de Mika, jamás iban a volver a pelear y eso era lo que trataba de hacer, mantener una vida en calma con la peli azul por el resto de su embarazo. El cambio en Gray significaba un gran paso para Silver y aunque no cambiara de idea al decir que no quería que su hijo lo conociera o hacerse cargo de él se había comportado como una persona decente con Juvia.

—¿Vas a ir mañana con Juvia?

—Sí ¿A qué horas dijiste?

—A las doce, de una vez almorzarán juntos y le ayudarás con la cuna ¿sí?

—Ok, ve a la cama. Sabes que no me gusta que te esfuerces demasiado con todos esos cursos que tomas -Su semblante serio le dio risa, no le gustaba que se preocupara por ella y menos que pusiera esa cara.

—Juvia lo sabe pero se aburre en casa y además en clases de literatura ha aprendido mucho para volver a la universidad. -Suspiró dándose por vencido —Voy a terminar un trabajo, ve a la cama-el pelinegro saco unos planos y los desdobló encima de la mesa del comedor mientras ella subía y se alistaba para meterse en la cama. Al estar en sus cobijas un antojo sobre natural le demandaba un bocadillo con leche, se asomó a la baranda para bajar y escuchó a Gray hablando por celular.

—¿Mañana a la hora de almuerzo? -Se detuvo y trato de escuchar con más atención para verificar de quien se trataba.

—Sí, si puedo pero necesito arreglar un detalle sin importancia. -"¿Detalle sin importancia?" Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y se devolvió a la habitación llena de rabia e irá. No entendía porque se sentía así pero eso le había dolido y bastante.

—Está bien Erza, adiós. -Gray colgó el teléfono y siguió con sus planos, para su suerte cuando se fue a dormir Juvia se encontraba profundamente dormida. La detalló un poco y escuchando su lenta respiración se fue quedando dormido.

A la mañana siguiente unos ruidos en la cocina lo despertaron, busco a Juvia con su mano y se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la cama, se le hizo raro, era muy temprano para que ella se hubiera levantado pero él ya se había despertado así que decidió salir de la cama, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y entre más temprano llegará más le rendiría. Suspiró y tomo todo el aire en su boca, tenía que cancelarle a Juvia porque su mejor amiga había llegado al país. Se puso su chaqueta y al bajar vio que la peli azul estaba cogiendo las llaves de carro y del apartamento.

-¿A dónde vas? es muy temprano

-A hacer unos detalles sin importancia, puede verse con su amiguita Juvia no necesita que usted la acompañe.

-¡Espera! ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Usted ya sabe! -Sin decir ni una sola palabra más salió del apartamento tirando la puerta, Gray se echó a reír, que mujer tan fastidiosa, ni siquiera le dejo explicarse, se hizo el desayuno ya que ella no se lo había preparado y sin más salió a su trabajo, iba a dejar que ella se calmara y luego la llamaría.

Juvia salió de su clase de pintura directamente al lugar donde habían acordado, no había contestado las llamadas ni los mensajes del Fullbuster, sabía que él no iba a estar ahí así que se dedicó a mirar la ropita que iba a comprar, aunque Silver le había comprado muchas cosas a su bebe nada sería suficiente para él. Su segunda ecografía había salido exitosa y su doctora había respetado su decisión de no conocer el sexo del bebe hasta que este nazca, Gray la había acompañado a sus controles y se había portado muy neutro en ellos, él trataba de no relacionarse mucho con el mocoso, lo único que hacía era darle las buenas noches y luego darle un beso en la frente a la peli azul. A la chica su vientre se le veía un poquito más grande pero le daba una belleza adicional y obviamente aún así atraía muchos hombres. _"¡Oh por Dios que hermoso vestidito!"_ -Tomo la prenda de algodón en sus manos y se la llevo a la mejilla para confirmar que fuera lo suficientemente suave para que su bebe lo llevara puesto, en dado caso que fuera niño se lo podría regalar a los pobres y problema resuelto.

Ilusionada tomo otra prenda y al hacerlo una voz altanera y que reconoció en seguida la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Miren quien tenemos aquí, la vergüenza de los Loxar, pensamos en la universidad que habías muerto. -Su corazón se estrujo fuertemente y se volteó para dar la cara.

—Hola Marie -bajo la voz ante la castaña rizada de enormes pechos y dinero incalculable.

—Pero mira estas bien y además esa criatura está creciendo en tu vientre. Estaba acompañando a mi hermana casada -hizo énfasis en lo casada para herir a Juvia diciendo que su hijo era un bastardo —a encontrar ropita para su bebe y te encuentro a ti, el mundo es muy pequeño.

—Sí, el mundo es demasiado pequeño -bajo la voz —desgraciadamente.

—Las apariencias siempre engañan ¿no?

—¿Por qué lo dice? -Juvia incómoda apretó el vestidito de su bebe y trato de respirar para calmarse.

—Te la dabas de santa y virginal, gritabas a los cuatro vientos que amabas a Rogue y terminas embarazada de otro hombre, que tristeza.

—Juvia no te permite que hables de ella y mucho menos de Rogue.

—Es increíble lo desagradecida que eres drogadicta, estoy segura que llevaste a Rogue a tu mundo y lo abandonaste ¿No tienes vergüenza?

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando ¡cállate!

—Siento lástima por ti muñequita, nadie te ama, para tu padre eres un error y para su padre -Señalo al pequeño —también lo es. Estas maldita, no eres un aborto por misericordia de los dioses pero estas destinada a no ser amada y a que todos sientan lástima por ti. -Aspiró profundo para seguir con su veneno —En la facultad se rumoreaba que el padre del bebe te abandonó para que trabajarás como meserita en un restaurante. No sé qué haces acá si ni siquiera puedes comprarle un babero con lo que ganas de salario -Se le aguaron los ojos y estaba a punto de llorar. Era verdad, ella estaba maldita y era un error en este mundo. Gray ni siquiera había querido acompañarla porque quien sabe con qué mujer estaba. Su corazón se iba a romper y trato de defenderse pero nada salía de su boca, nada coherente.

—Eso es men...-Su voz sonó patetica.

—Sabes que es la verdad ¿no muñequita?

—¿Amor me estabas esperando hace rato? -Su respiración se cortó y dio un brinco al sentir los labios de cierto pelinegro sobre los suyos.

—¡Gray-sama! -Ambos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa por la palabra que pronunció Juvia, la joven se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y se heló al sentir su nariz jugando con su pequeño bulto.

—Hola mocoso -Juvia sonrió complaciente y movió el vestidito de un lado a otro que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Sólo eso has mirado? Sabes que si quieres puede comprarte toda la tienda -Se acercó de nuevo a ella adueñándose dulcemente de sus labios y Juvia respiró de alivio, miro a Marie con superioridad después de separarse de los labios del Fullbuster y ¿por qué no hacerlo? Gray tenía puestas unas gafas de aviador, una sexy chaqueta y su cabello estaba alborotado, perfecto, era jodidamente perfecto. _"En tu cara Marie"._

—Que maleducada es Juvia, esta es Marie una de sus compañeras de universidad, Marie él es Gray Fullbuster el padre del hijo de Juvia. -el mundo se le vino a los pies cuando escuchó el apellido del padre del mocoso, unos de los más ricos del país o del mundo. Se atragantó y se tuvo que morder la lengua, no podía seguir molestando a la peli azul, no tenía ni un solo argumento.

—Mucho gusto -Se quitó sus gafas y al hacerlo la mujer sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, esos ojos grises estaban de ataque y su cara se veía mucho mejor sin ellas.

—¿La vas a invitar al baby shower? -Juvia vio confundida a Gray, nunca habían hablado de hacerle una pequeña fiesta pero entendía el mensaje, por sus palabras sabía que había escuchado como la trato y que trataba de callar a esa estúpida mujer.

—Marie le dijo a Juvia que tenía que hacer muchas cosas de la universidad, ¿Tienes hambre? -Su vocecita dulce mato al joven y él le siguió la cuerda, ella quería huir, aún se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho.

—Pues qué lástima porque lo mejor es para el mocoso y su fiesta va a ser la mejor, estoy muriendo del hambre -la castaña no podía cerrar la boca, había quedado totalmente sorprendida —¿Vas a comprarlo? -le señalo el vestidito y ella le sonrió —No dejen así primero tu que tienes hambre. -Cualquiera que los viera se convencerían que eran una pareja feliz. Gray agarró de la mano a Juvia. La peli azul sonrió sarcásticamente y se despidió de ella como si fueran grandes amigas, el pelinegro le hizo un gesto con la mano y sin más salieron del lugar que irradiaba infantilidad por todas partes. Camino lo más rápido posible y se subió al convertible de Gray tratado de ahogar ese nudo en la garganta. Al estar dentro las lágrimas se deslizaron solas, segundos después Gray entró al auto y se sentó en la silla del piloto.

—Nada de lo que te dijo esa mujer es cierto, es una estúpida.

—Esa mujer siempre odio a Juvia pero duelen sus palabras.

—Le salió al revés Juvia, pretendía humillarte pero tú la humillaste a ella. -Juvia pegó una carcajada sincera con su cara llena de lágrimas —¿Le viste la cara? No podía ni cerrar la boca de la sorpresa.

—Yo sé, ni siquiera se pudo despedir. No te amargues por maricadas y menos por estúpidas. Ven no llores más. -Gray la abrazo, le beso la frente y busco en el bolso de la peli azul sus pañitos. Saco uno toscamente y paseó el pañito suavemente por su cara para retirarle las lágrimas. Saco su pañuelo del bolsillo y lo puso en su nariz.

—Suénate.

—Eso lo puede hacer Juvia sola -avergonzada se volteó y se limpió su nariz. -Juvia te lavara el pañuelo.

—Te lo regalo si quieres, "pañuelo para lágrimas de emergencia" -Ella lo apretó en su mano y luego le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti y eso no fue nada pero solo quiero que hagas una cosa a cambio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dime de nuevo Gray-sama -El color rojo se adueñó en totalidad de la cara de la peli azul y él se rio maliciosamente con un toque sensual.

—Solo bromeaba, vamos a ir a un lugar pero prométeme que dejaras de llorar.

—Juvia lo promete.

—Y Juvia -hizo silencio unos segundos escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para que no se disgustara —Erza es mi mejor amiga, llego del extranjero anoche y sólo quería verme, desde... Desde que mi madre murió no la veo y sólo quería almorzar con ella.

—Ya no importa, los problemas se arreglan en la cama ¿no? -Juvia rio y Gray movió su cabeza negando, era cruel al decir eso sabiendo que no había permitido que la tocara en todo ese tiempo que sólo jugaban a darse besitos.

—Cuide sus palabras señorita Loxar.

—¿Debería? -El sonrió pícaramente y volvió sus ojos al camino.

.

.

.

Les basto una hora para que llegarán a su destino, la peli azul pegó un gritico cuando llegaron y salió saltando como una niña pequeña por toda la feria, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Gray que le comprará un enorme algodón de azúcar y ya con su preciado dulce paseo por cada uno de los juegos a su lado. Risas, música de carnaval y los juegos eran una combinación excelente para olvidar malos ratos. Ella miraba por todas lados buscando algo que llamara su atención y cuando paso por un juego de pistolas de agua se frenó en seco.

—¡Juvia quiere ese conejo! -Un enorme conejito blanco de felpa exhibido en las estanterías de los premios le hacía ojitos a Juvia para que se lo llevara. Afortunadamente el juego estaba vacío así que se sentaron en las pequeñas butacas para llenarle la boca al payaso y hacer sonar la campanilla. La muchacha que era la responsable del juego les explico todos los pasos, su voz era seductora y no le quitaba los ojos de encima al joven. Juvia se mordió el labio inferior y cuando sonó el timbre que le indicaba que ya era su turno para que el agua saliera movió ligeramente la pistola y fingiendo inocencia mojó a la muchacha para que dejara de devorar a Gray con su mirada.

—Juvia lo siente, es la primera vez que juega a esto -Su voz de niñita inocente funcionaba a la perfección con Gray. Se hizo a su espalda para ayudarla mientras le pagaba otro turno a la señorita, la mujer hizo un mohín con su ropa totalmente mojada.

Los dos lograron llenar la boca del payaso y saltaron de la felicidad. Gray le beso la frente y la señorita les cortó la felicidad cuando les dijo que para ganar el conejo tenían que ganar por lo menos cinco veces.

—Bien, somos los únicos así que ganaremos. -Juvia asintió emocionada y ahora pagó dos billetes, Gray compitió con Juvia mientras ella pegaba griticos de la emoción al sentir que iba a ganar. Esa vez ganó Gray y ella hizo un puchero muy infantil, jugaron tres veces más, sólo tenían que ganar una más y el conejito sería de la muchacha.

—Dame un billete -un joven con sombrero y cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura llegó para hacerles competencia. Gray emocionado aceptó el reto pero para su sorpresa el retador le ganó sin que él lo pudiera notar.

-No importa dame otro billete -Eso ya se había vuelto personal, Gray no se iba a dejar ganar por un estúpido delante de la chica. Sin embargo el rubio ganó una más y otra vez y el joven apretó sus puños muy enojado, _"esto es malo"_ pensó Juvia. No podía negar que la principal razón de su enojo era porque un carita de Ken le estaba ganado pero lo que más lo enojaba es que ese Imbecil iba por el único conejo que quedaba y que Juvia quería, no la iba a decepcionar. Al ver que el rubio ganaba su cuarto billete, su cuello se tensiono y sus nudillos sonaron como si se estuvieran preparando para golpear a alguien.

—Déjame ahí -Corrió a la joven que estaba entre los dos y ella sólo se quedo en silencio divertida por la situación, en ocasiones le encantaba la inmadurez del Gray. Listo, ya estaban muy cerca el uno al otro, se podía sentir la tensión entre ellos, al sonar el timbre Gray espicho lo más fuerte que pudo el gatillo para que el estúpido payaso se tragará el agua y ese conejo fuera de él. El final se vio como en cámara lenta Gray celebrando su victoria pero un paso en falso lo hizo perder y escuchó el timbre al lado de Ken.

—Fue un placer jugar con ustedes, Soy Rufus Lohr. -Se saco el sombrero y como un caballero dio una reverencia, Juvia miro al piso decepcionada porque confiaba plenamente en que ganará Gray, como un impulso, al ver que ese Imbécil recibía el conejo Gray volteó la pistola y le mojo la ropa, en cuestión de segundos le arrebató el peluche y salió corriendo con Juvia como si fuera un niño pequeño. Se metieron entre la multitud rápidamente y se entraron a un callejón que hacía dos juegos tratando de perder al enemigo. Jadeantes y mirando a todas direcciones para verificar que estuvieran a salvo, ambos rompieron en risa y él le dio el conejito a ella.

—Gray-sama no debieron robar -inconscientemente lo volvió a nombrar de esa manera y él le sonrió como un tonto.

—No robamos, pagamos el triple por este conejo era lo justo que no lo dieran.

—Bueno en eso tiene razón. -Le mostró sus hermosos dientes blancos en una sonrisa agradecida y luego le dio un beso suave e inocente en los labios. —Gracias.

—De nada -Juvia perdida en los ojos grises del muchacho sintió un delicioso olor que se adueño de sus sentidos.

—¡Son manzanas con caramelo! -Gritó como niña pequeña y el joven torció la boca en desaprobación. —Espérame acá. -Juvia asintió y se apoyó en la carpa de un juego mientras veía como él hacia la fila y pedía las manzanas.

—¿Juvia? -Una voz muy conocida entró en sus oídos y llego directamente hasta su cerebro. Cuando puso sus ojos en el dueño de la voz su cuerpo se petrificó completamente. —¿Ro...Rogue?

* * *

**Hasta aquí capítulo, si creían que Gray había cambiado se equivocan o bueno cierto peli negro lo hará volver a sus andadas. No me odien yo los amo, prepárense para los celos, los celos y los celos de Gray. Ya había usado a Nano y por eso use a Marie. Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:**

**Chachos:** Jajaha pos espero que con este cap también vaya a ser el mejor día de tu vida, lo sé fue como Aaahh quiero usar el nombre de Miki y vi la oportunidad y lo use, ya casi vas a ver al Gray celoso y cabron. Espero que te haya gustado el cap aunque no estuvo tan súper Mega tierno, ti amo.

**Oni no Ao:** Gracias al cielo mis cachetes están a salvo, pero bueno lo importante es que te gusto el cap, que lloraste y que sonreíste como boluda, este cap creo que no estuvo tan comestible pero bueee ya se acerca lo bueno. Te quiero Miki.

**Lala. tempestad:** Créeme yo también estaba que moría de la risa, fue como ver a Gray haciendo una cosa totalmente cursi pues me muero enserio, es un divino. Waaaa bueno ya sabes para lo que fue Lucy y ya veremos que será el bebe. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicologico.

**Juviadelasoledad:** Lamento haberte hecho esperar pero lo hice lo más rápido que pude. Te mandó un besote y un abrazo psicológico. Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Virt3fick:** Amo tu meloseria, pero bueno Juvia es muy misericordiosa, ella quiere a Lucy y todos merecemos una segunda oportunida más el día de navidad, por lo del Lemmon paciencia paciencia. Ya pronto muy pronto. Espero como siempre que el capítulo te haya encantado y te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Issalovee:** Hola tienes razón tengo un severo problema con los nombres jajajaa y lo peor fue que lo escribí algo en mi mente me dijo que lo tenía mal y me puse hacer otra cosa y lo olvide. En chosen siempre puse MIka no se porque puse Mica tal vez era que estaba viendo a mi hermano y lo asocié con Mico. Bueno en fin ya veremos si habrá Lemmon pero lo más probable es que si, te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Jbadillodavila:** Tienes razón si es niño sería el segundo Gray de ella y sería súper Mega protectora. Espero que te haya gustado el cap te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Luniitaturska: **Me encanta que lo ames y espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Noriko Ishida:** Amo la nutella no sabes cuánto, bueno el destino de estos dos esta complicado y más porque aparecen esos dos hombres complicados que hacen parte de la vida de Juvia. Pero en fin será hermoso y por ahí vi que no vas a seguir escribiendo por cuestiones personales, no nos abandones del todo, amo tus fics pero bueno sin presiones. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Taty Hyuuga:** Hola espero que este cap también haya válido la espera, bueno sabes que amo provocar ese tipo de situaciones porque tengo imaginación sexy. Espero que seas muy feliz y su lo acepto los vales fueron tontos pero demasiado lindos y cursis. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico con un deseo que te haya gustado el cap.

**Cirenita:** Hola, me encante que te encante, te mandó un besote y un abrazo y no falta mucho para que aparezca Gajeel. Espero q te haya gustado el cap y te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Nole-chan:** Hola! Lo se lo siento pero escribir como 8000 palabras llevan su tiempo y más con los millones de trabajos que los profesores generosamente colocan. No le pondré Gruvia jajaja pero pues ya sabes el nombre y el sexo es un secreto te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico súper gigante.

**Gruvialovr:** Lamento haberte hecho esperar pero bueno soy un poco lenta escribiendo y tengo millones de cosas por hacer porque los profesores me ponen generosamente trabajos sin sentido. Espero que este cap te haya encantado y la relación iba bien, cambio de complicada a buena y ahora pasa de nuevo a complicada por la aparición de cierto peli negro. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Naia:** en realidad me encanta que te encante y poco a poco irán apareciendo los chicos, la escena del baño solo es un preliminar se desean pero ella no lo quiere aceptar. Gomen por la demora pero en serio no he tenido ni un respiro. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**SugarScarlet:** Todos desearíamos ese regalo de navidad y más si es el sexy de Gray que te lo da. Espero que te haya encantado el cap y te mandó un beso.

**Anonimous:** Espero haberte dado tu dosis para qe abandones la locura, te mandó un beso y un abrazo. Lo siento pero lo primero que pensé al leer el nombre fue como historia de incesto jajajaja. Te mandó un besote, acá tembló Wauuu estuvo fuerte pero te mandó un besote desde Bogotá.

**FerCervella:** Hola! No sabes cuanto me encanto tu review, ok primero caer en un drama de telenovela es mi mayor miedo, yo solo quiero retratar el valor y todo lo que tienen que cargar las mujeres que quedan embarazadas y son abandonadas o no tan allá, las madres todas son espectaculares, dicen que somos el sexo débil pero creo que no hay nada que envidiarle a los hombres, como dicen por acá las mujeres somos unas verracas. ¿Sabes? No es que sea millonaria pero nunca me ha faltado nada y con el paso de los años he entendido que los lujos y las cosas materiales vienen no son tan relevantes como personas sinceras que en algún momento determinado de la vida te ayudarán y con los cuales podrás superar todo lo que te venga. Ya casi sabrás que tienen que ver Rogue, Sting y Yukino. Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y ya sabes que si tienes alguna sugerencia puedes decírmela. Te mandó un abrazo gigante y un beso psicológico. Bye.

**Chií:** Gray siempre arruinara momentos jodidamente hermosos pero lo intenta y creo que es algo, espero que te haya gustado el cap. Te mandó un besote y un brazo psicológico.

**Lyma Vastya:** Gray estaba siendo doblegado por Juvia, lo estaba intentando pero su relación va a cambia y maybe vuelva a ser el de antes. Lo de Rogue ya lo sabrás pronto maybe en el próximo capítulo.

**Los amo, les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. **


	8. No quiero que me hables

**Hola hermosuras! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que super mega hiper bien, el día de hoy vengo con un hermoso capitulo lleno de celos y cursilerías espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

— ¿Ro...Rogue? -Instintivamente Juvia dio pasos hacia atrás muy despacio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, su cuerpo entero se tensó y trato de gritar para llamar a Gray pero su voz no salió, no pudo decir nada sólo se aferró más fuerte al conejito que le había dado el oji gris.

— ¡Eres tú! ¡Dios mío Juvia eres tú! -un joven con el cabello negro, atado en una coleta y con un mechón tapándole uno de sus ojos rojos como los rubís la miraba emocionado, esperanzado y sobretodo impresionado, se acercó para poder hablar con ella pero sintió un punzón en su corazón al darse cuenta que ella estaba asustada, que estaba tratando de huir de él.

— No soy el mismo Juvia, no te haré daño. -Juvia se mordió el labio inferior, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y amenazaba con salirse de él.

— Hola -Rogué se acercó con cuidado demostrándole que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, Juvia respirando entre cortadamente le hizo frente, tenían que dejar las cosas en claro ya que al terminar no quedaron en los mejores términos.

— Hola. Rogue-san.

— Sólo Rog como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Qué haces acá? -Juvia no quería recordar viejos tiempos por eso decidió cambiar el tema rápidamente.

— Desde que Yuki me dijo que habías estado en mi casa te busque por toda la ciudad, estaba desesperado, pensé que querías volver a verme, que debía una razón por la que estuvieras en mi casa, pensé que querías volver conmigo. –Juvia se incomodó ante su comentario. — Pensé en todos los lugares posibles donde podías estar y hoy recordé que te encantaban las ferias y por eso vine a este lugar.

— Pues has encontrado a Juvia. ¿Qué deseas?-Habló Juvia perdiéndose en el latido de su corazón. No quería volver a verlo nunca en la vida, no quería sentir más cosas por él.

— Yuki dijo que estabas con un hombre, de hecho con dos alguno de esos dos fue el desgraciado que te abandonó ¿no es así? -Bajo su mirada rubí por su barriguita y sintió un nudo espantoso en su garganta, le dolía verla así, le dolía verla tan hermosa con su embarazo y no ser él el padre de su bebé. Lo martirizaba haberla perdido y ver desvanecerse ante sus ojos un futuro con ella.

— Es una historia complicada Rogue-san, Juvia no quiere hablar de eso.

— Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Se le quebró la voz y los ojos de Rogué la veían dolido, reclamándole una respuesta que pudiera calmar su dolor.

— Fue sólo una noche, fue sólo un descuido -Su boca habló sola, no entendía porque se estaba justificando ante él sí entre ellos dos no había nada.

— No puedo recriminarte esto sabiendo lo que pasó pero ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué Juvia? -Rogue le gritó muy entristecido y ella sintió nervios, su corazón le decía que él había cambiado que tenía que ayudarlo, que ese Rogue que presenciaban sus ojos era una esencia de aquel que se enamoró. Se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla para que se calmara.

— Ya no eras el mismo del que Juvia se enamoró, Juvia lo siente.

— ¿Lo amas a él? -Tomo entre las suyas la mano que lo estaba acariciando, la piel de Juvia le quemaba y sabía que sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado. La amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Juvia no supo que contestar, claramente él era el padre de su hijo pero sólo estaban juntos por un estúpido trato. Al abrir su boca para contestarle sintió como un halonazo la alejó del rostro de Rogue.

— Tome -le paso bruscamente la manzana con caramelo a Juvia y su mirada amenazante se enterró en el peli negro de ojos rojos, la Loxar quedo paralizada, no creía lo que veía, el Gray que estaba enfrente de sus ojos era el mismo que le había dicho que abortara, lo podía sentir en el aire y el oxígeno ya no llegaba a sus pulmones, estaba enojado, estaba totalmente fuera de sí y ella lo notaba, lo conocía para saber que eso pintaba un mal final. Sin pensarlo dos vecen movió el conejito a la mano donde tenía la manzana y con su mano libre lo agarró fuertemente, los dedos de Gray no respondían ante el contacto solo podía verse la tensión entre el par de peli negros que no dejaban de regalarse miradas asesinas.

— Él es el padre del bebé de Juvia y él es Rogue Cheney -las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca mientras trataba de alejar más a Gray con su mano. Entrecruzó rápidamente sus dedos con los de él para poder seguir con su día tranquilo pero Rogue tenía otros planes y en ese instante su cuerpo se llenó de ira.

— ¿Este fue el malparido que te abandono? -Su postura cambió y Juvia vio que iba a golpearlo en ese instante.

— ¿Y qué sí fui yo? Lo que pase entre Juvia y yo le debe importar una mierda a usted.

— Maldito hijo de puta ¿Se atreve si quiere a hacerme frente pedazo de mierda?

— ¿Quieres pelear niñita? -Se soltó súbitamente del agarre de Juvia y sonrió arrogantemente para tentarlo poniendo sus manos como puños enfrente de su cuerpo en señal de pelea.

— ¡Te enseñare a tratar a una mujer! -Rogue se lanzó a él pero se detuvo al verla, Se estaba interponiendo entre los dos poniendo la mano del conejito en el pecho de Rogue y su otra mano en el pecho de Gray.

— ¡No!, tú menos que nadie puede meterse en esto Rogue-san. No puedes reclamarle nada a Gray, no tienes el derecho moral para hacerlo. -Gray la vio sorprendido pero ni así su maldito mal humor descendió, quería matar a alguien, golpear a todos y asesinarlos lenta y dolorosamente.

— ¿Por qué mierdas lo defiendes Juvia? ¿Cómo puedes estar al lado de un hijo de puta que te ha hecho daño?

— Juvia cree que tú sabes la respuesta mejor que nadie pero no digas nada más y por favor Juvia te pide que no te metas en su vida. -Gray le quitó la mano del pecho y como un instinto se la agarró muy fuerte sin darse cuenta. La halo poniéndola a su lado marcando inconscientemente territorio, _"es mía no se acerque"_ la idea rondaba en su mente amenazando con salir de su boca sin embargo no lo hizo y le dio la espalda a ese imbécil tratando de controlarse.

— Adiós Rogue-san -le dijo antes de voltearse e irse con Gray. Ella respiró hondamente y sintió alfilerazos en su corazón, Rogue sólo podía verlos alejarse con un vacío en su estómago y una picada en su corazón, en esos instantes el corazón de Juvia llevaba un ritmo acelerado, Gray estaba a punto de partirle los huesos de la mano y ella sólo veía como su mandíbula se tensaba, estaba en serios problemas. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos, Juvia por miedo a su reacción no le decía nada sólo esperaba que disparará pero no salía nada de la boca del Fullbuster. Gajeel llegó a su mente y entonces supo que la única forma de contactarlo era preguntarle el número a Rogue. Se trató de soltar pero Gray se lo impidió.

— ¡Suelte a Juvia!

— ¡No! -su negativa le heló la sangre pero no podía perder la oportunidad de contactar a su hermano casi padre.

— ¡Sueltela! ¡Juvia necesita preguntarle algo a Rogue-san! -Al ver el ceño fruncido de la peli azul Gray accedió a soltarla, para tener una mayor libertad de moverse le paso bruscamente el conejito y la manzana para que Gray lo sostuviera.

— No se mueva -Su acción le causó indignación, apretó el conejo a punto de romperle una oreja y no apartó sus ojos de la peli azul.

— Rogue-san espera -la chica le gritó al joven, él le sonrió y la esperanza de que ella le volviera a pertenecer se adueñó de él.

— Juvia sabe que Gajeel-kun y tú no se llevan bien pero ¿podrías darle el número de su celular por favor?

— Claro. -Juvia pudo sentir la decepción en la voz del peli negro pero ella no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación, había decidido sacar a Rogue por el resto de su vida — Con tanta emoción por encontrarte olvide decirte que Gajeel está en el país y que te está buscando -Juvia sonrió dando pequeños salticos y sacó su celular rápidamente, lo desbloqueó y fue cuestión de segundos para que Rogue viera el fondo de pantalla de la peli azul y le doliera el corazón, era una foto de ella y un santa navideño pero no tenía que ser adivino para reconocer los ojos grises de ese maldito altanero que se acababa de topar. Al intercambiar números Gray sintió como explotaba por dentro, eso rebaso los límites que podía aguantar ¿Qué se creía coqueteando con su ex-novio enfrente de sus ojos? Se escuchó cuando el hilo cedió y la orejita del conejo quedo colgando, por puro milagro no se cayó de su cabeza. Sus puños se apretaron tan fuerte que se estaba haciendo daño y en el momento que el idiota la abrazo sus pies empezaron a andar solos y alejarse por instinto. No entendía porque demonios sentía esa presión en el pecho, porque su cuerpo se estaba perdiendo en la furia y la rabia estaba corriendo por cada una de sus venas. Definitivamente estaba totalmente cabreado. Juvia al levantar sus ojos lo vio alejarse, desconcertada salió corriendo para alcanzarlo y cuando estuvo a milímetros de el respiró y le sonrió dulcemente, su mano viajo a la de él pero él la rechazó quitando el brazo bruscamente. Camino más rápido y la ignoraba mirando al frente, Juvia tenía que correr para seguir sus enormes zancadas.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? -susurró arrepintiéndose enseguida de sus palabras. El peli negro busco algo en sus bolsillos y se lo paso. Juvia desconcertada vio las llaves del auto que él había dejado en sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa Gray?

— Me voy caminando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Juvia aún no se quiere ir!

— ¿Por qué? Porque soy el único maldito estorbó para que salgas corriendo detrás de tu noviecito. No tenías que inventar una maldita excusa para que te dejara a solas con él. No querías esta maldita manzana ¿No es así? Sólo debiste decir "Gray mueve el culo y déjame sola con Rogue" -escupió de repugnancia al pronunciar el nombre de ese hombre.

— No es lo que piensas, Juvia no inventó eso, si quería esa manzana.

— ¿No es lo que pienso? Te dejo sola por un minuto y cuando vuelvo le estas acariciando la cara a un tipo, se abrazan e intercambian números. Claro que no es lo que pienso -La voz de Gray se estaba elevando y estaba empezando a llamar curiosos, Juvia se volvió para ver a Rogue y para su fortuna ya se había ido.

— No era su número, Juvia le estaba preguntando el de Gajeel-kun, está en el país y está buscando a Juvia.

— No soy estúpido, no trates de verme la cara.

— Juvia no te está viendo la cara, por favor cálmate -La joven no sabía que le estaba pasando a Gray, habían pasado dos meses enteros de su última pelea y el cambio del Fullbuster lo vio esfumarse en sus pequeños ojos azules.

— ¿Te gusta? -Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, aún no estaba preparada para hablar de él, no quería pronunciar palabra sobre ese tema.

— ¡Dime! ¿¡Lo amas!? -Se sintió presionada, arrinconada, sus ojos grises le reclamaban una respuesta desesperados, al volver a preguntarle Juvia se sintió indefensa, no podía, no quería, su cuerpo entero se defendió, como un reflejo gritó y todos los que estaban en ese lugar voltearon a ver a la pareja — ¡Los asuntos de Juvia no te importan, no te metas en lo que no te importa! -Al reaccionar Juvia puso las manos en su boca, no quería decir eso pero la intimidación de Gray la llevó a decir esas cosas. Vio como una vena se le pronunciaba en la frente al peli negro y se mordió el labio inferior cruzando los brazos para protegerse.

— ¡Por marica me pasa esto! ¡Es verdad, ninguno de tus asuntos me importa! ¡No era mi asuntó defenderte de esa mujer! ¡Definitivamente no era mi asuntó tratar de subirte el ánimo trayéndote a este ridículo lugar y más que todo no es mi asunto ese mocoso que llevas en el vientre!

— Espera Gray, Juvia no quería de... — No podemos seguir jugando al papito y a la mamita, esto es absurdo, hoy se acaba este trato de mierda.

— Juvia no está jugando -sus ojos se le aguaron al sentir la rudeza con que Gray se dirigía a ella.

— Quédate con el estúpido apartamento, no volveré a ese lugar, no quiero volver a saber de ti, prefiero volver a casa de mi padre que seguir viviendo contigo. -sin verla más dio media vuelta y camino dejándola ahí de pie, inmóvil, inmediatamente con todas las fuerzas y rabia que tenía estrelló al pobre conejito en la basura y la manzana también llego al bote.

— ¡Vuelve Gray! ¡Ven! -Gray ignoró sus palabras y rápidamente se perdió en la multitud. Juvia tomo su celular y le marco pero directamente la mando al buzón de mensajes. Guardo su celular con desgano en su bolso y aparentó que nada había pasado y que nadie la estaba viendo, con un nudo en su garganta sacó el conejito de la basura, al tenerlo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo noto que la manzana acaramelada se le había pegado en su oreja buena y que su pata se manchó de algún líquido extraño.

— Todo va a estar bien -las palabras se cortaron por el nudo en la garganta y con las fuerzas que le quedaban le quito la manzana al conejito, lo acunó en sus brazos y se dirigió tranquilamente al parqueadero. Con su labio tembloroso abrió la puerta del conductor y se sentó despacio cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sentó el conejito en la silla del copiloto y se estiró para alcanzar el cinturón de seguridad. Lo pasó por el pequeño cuerpecito y lo abrochó, Juvia sonrió mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir de su ojo, llevó las manos a su barriguita y empezó a frotarse suavemente.

— Perdón bebe, Juvia esta vez tuvo la culpa pero tu papito no debe estar lejos, van a buscarlo ¿sí?

— Por un minuto completo apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar del auto, sus lágrimas salieron sin consideración y por todos los medios trato de calmarse. Busco en su bolso su pañuelo para lágrimas de emergencia y se limpió la cara con una parte y se sonó con la otra.

Por más de una hora dio vueltas en los alrededores con el auto pero Gray no se encontraba en ninguna parte, lo llamo más de veinte veces pese a saber que en todas obtendría el mismo resultado que escucharía la voz de la operadora diciéndole que dejara un mensaje. Tomo su celular en las manos y pensó en llamar a Cana pero sabía que estaba trabajando y no podía contestar llamadas, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y aunque aún no había fortalecido la reconciliación con Lucy decidió llamarla. Sintió una ligera molestia en su corazón, sólo esperaba que esa rubia la entendiera y que hablará con ella. No hizo falta ni dos timbrazos para que escuchara la escandalosa y alegre voz de la Heartfilia.

— Hola Juv. ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola Lucy, bien ¿y tú?

— Bien Juv, acabo de salir de clase. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? -suspiró por algunos segundos meditando las palabras adecuadas para responder a la tanda de preguntas, no pensó que Lucy intuyera rápidamente que algo pasaba con ella.

— ¿Juvia puede verte?

— Tenía una última clase pero vale mierda ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Juvia? Ya me asustaste ¿él bebé está bien?

— Juvia sólo quiere hablar con alguien. Todo está bien no te preocupes.

— ¿En dónde nos vemos? Ya salgo para allá. -Aunque no tenía ganas de comer tenía que hacerlo por el bebé, no había almorzado y necesitaba comer algo. — En ese restaurante al que íbamos en la u.

— Bien allá nos vemos. Chao.

— Chao.

.  
— Pero eso era lo que querías ¿no? Ya te libraste de Gray, deberías estar feliz, Juv.

— Se supone, pero Juvia no quiere pelear con él.

— ¿Por qué no? -Quería picarle la lengua, Lucy quería desesperadamente que Juvia volviera a confiar en ella y la conocía muy bien, sabía que le estaba ocultando algo.

— Porque Juvia quería que él se interesara por su hijo, que tuviera una relación con él.

— Me dijiste que Gray había cambiado, sólo está molesto Juv, tienes que aceptar que dijiste cosas que no debiste y que lo heriste, lo que te dijo no es más que una defensa, se sintió amenazado por Rogue.

— Juvia no comprende su actitud, ¿Por qué se debe sentir amenazado? ¿Por qué no le dejo a Juvia explicarse correctamente? -Lucy le dio una vuelta a la cuchara que tenía dentro del café, no necesitaba ser la doctora corazón para saber que Gray se estaba reventando de celos y que ella no se daba cuenta.

— ¿Qué sentiste al ver a Rogue? -Juvia dejo los cubiertos a un lado y vio al piso tímidamente.

— Esta muy cambiado, su cabello está más largó y tiene una cicatriz en la nariz ¿Crees que le hicieron esa cicatriz en la cárcel? -movió sus pies incómoda y sintió como Lucy le tomaba la mano.

— No tienes por qué sentirte así, hiciste lo correcto Juvia, tenía que ir a la cárcel por lo que hizo por lo que te hizo.

— Juvia no debió abandonarlo, le recriminó por eso.

— Ya te lo dije, hiciste lo correcto. Le diste demasiadas oportunidades -Asintió y apretó la mano de Lucy.

— ¿Y qué sentiste? ¿Aún lo amas?

— Juvia...Juvia no lo sabe, sintió muchas cosas cuando lo vio, cuando toco su rostro de nuevo, cuando vio sus ojos que tanto le gustaban pero no se sintió igual, ¿Qué sucede con Juvia?

—Juvia –Lucy respiró hondo — ¿Sientes algún tipo de interés por Gray? -La peli azul abrió sus ojos y por un rato jugó con el anillo que tenía en sus dedos — Confía en mí, dime que sientes por Gray. -incómoda se revolvió en su silla.

— Juvia siempre trato de mantener las distancias, ella se empeñó en cambiarlo, en que le importará su bebé y aunque odiaba a Gray con todas sus fuerzas y creía que era el peor hombre sobre la tierra no entiende porque su corazón duele ahora al sentir que se va a alejar de Juvia y del bebé.

— Juv ¿Has escuchado el dicho que dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso? Eso es lo que siempre dice Natsu -sonrió como tonta al pronunciar el nombre del peli rosado.

— Juvia no cree amar a Gray sólo se acostumbró a él.

— Juv has vivido dos meses con él, ni siquiera compartías tanto tiempo con Rogue, ¿Crees que hiciste mal yéndote a vivir con él?

— Juvia tenía todo tan claro, estaba tan centrada, iba a hacerle la vida imposible a Gray, lo haría sufrir por todo lo que le hizo a ella pero simplemente algo no la dejo, Juvia perdió el objetivo con el tiempo, ella no puede hacerle daño a Gray.

— Bueno entonces estamos metidas en un problema. ¿Estás consciente que cuando el bebé nazca tendrán que separarse?

— Sí.

— ¿No crees que es mejor que se separen de una vez? -Juvia pensó en la respuesta a la pregunta formulada, era lo mejor, separarse de Gray era una buena opción pero se negaba a tomar esa opción, algo le gritaba que no podía hacerlo.

— Pero él había cambiado, Juvia no quiere perderlo.

— Mira Juvia -decidió hablar ya que Juvia estaba a punto de llorar. — Sólo esperemos, a Gray se le tiene que pasar la rabieta en algún momento y en ese instante pueden hablar como gente civilizada. Le has perdonado mucho a Gray como para que el estúpido se haga de digno y no te perdone a ti. Explícale que no querías hablar de Rogue, que fue tu primer amor y por lo tanto fue complicado...muy complicado, además no es fácil hablar de tu ex con el padre de tu hijo. ¡Es una maldita locura! -Juvia asintió y sonrió, su vida era una maldita locura, aunque aún no había solucionado nada con Gray tenía que escucharla, tenía que dejarse explicar.

— Gracias Lucy -Juvia le sonrió esperanzada y volvió a comer, tenía mucha hambre.

— Marie estaba de un humor de perros hoy, Juv hubiera pagado una fortuna para verle la cara cuando Gray llegó.

— Sabes que siempre le tuvo envidia a Juvia, aunque a ella no le gusta burlarse de los demás sintió un fresquito al ver a esa mujer en su lugar y verla con la boca abierta por Gray, es de Juvia bitch, no mires –Lucy decidió no decir nada ¿Juvia había sido consciente de lo que acababa de decir? Suspiró para sus adentros y siguió la conversación normalmente.

— Es una perra, no tiene el derecho de ni siquiera mirarte.

— No le digas así. Tal vez solo está traumada y encuentra satisfacción molestando a los demás.

— Los profesores ya no la aguantan, además Makarov dijo que te extrañaba.

— Juvia también extraña la universidad y a él pero por el momento tiene que hacer sacrificios.

— Tienes un futuro brillante Juvia, te ayudare en lo que necesites, contrataremos a la mejor nana para que cuide a tu hijo mientras estudias. -Las manos de Juvia comenzaron a temblar.

— Sabes que Juvia nunca dejaría a su niño con una nana.

— Juvia no todas son iguales, no puedes trancarte ahora por esa maldita que asesinó a tu madre.

— No lo dejara con nadie.

— Bueno ya conseguiremos a alguien de confianza, alguien que no le haga daño a tu bebé. Pero ¿Sigues firme con la decisión de irte? -Juvia vio tristemente su celular que estaba encima de la mesa

— Juvia sólo hablo por hablar, ni siquiera está segura que Gajeel acepte lo que hizo.

— Gajeel te adora, claro que lo aceptara y tendrá un sobrino, creo que morirá de la felicidad.

— Juvia no lo llamará hasta hablar con Gray-sama. -Lucy sonrió para sus adentros, Juvia podía ser adorable cuando se lo proponía.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? Juv quede de salir con Natsu pero si quieres le cancelo.

— No te preocupes, ya estuviste con Juvia acá sentada por más de tres horas, creo que mereces ir con Natsu-san.

— Aún no lo logro. Me parece increíble que ahora tenga que cortejar a Natsu de esta manera, si sus padres estuvieran vivos creó que tendría que ir a pedirle la mano de mi chico favorito.

— Pues es gracioso, siempre fuiste perseguida por los chicos y eras una rompe corazones pero ahora estas detrás de un chico que te pone el mundo de cabeza.

— Y trato de ser merecedora de su amor, no soportaría volver a perderlo, ese dolor no lo puedo comparar con nada en el mundo. -Sin querer Juvia se imaginó un mundo sin Gray e inexplicablemente sintió unas ganas insoportables de llorar, se le aguaron los ojos y valientemente se levantó, pagó la cuenta y abrazó a Lucy para huir, no quería que la viera mal, que la viera llorar por él. Lucy sólo aparento no verla triste, tenía que hablar seriamente con su "amigo" Natsu para que él hablará con Gray.

La joven entró en el vehículo y vio al conejito con la cara gacha ahorcándose con el cinturón, lo acomodo, le puso la orejita suavemente en su lugar para que no se cayera y manejo al apartamento, no tenía ganas de ir a clase de literatura a final de cuentas ya se había saltado todas las clases esa tarde.

Al llegar cocinó para ocupar su mente pero su cerebro parecía una sopa de pensamientos, por un lado estaba Rogue, su ex-novio ¿Qué sentía realmente por él? En otras épocas se hubiera desvivido por abrazarlo, besarlo y perdonarlo pero ahora sólo sentía que era diferente, el tiempo se encargó de cambiar ese sentimiento fuerte que tenía pero sabía mejor que nadie que si había aunque sea una pequeña llama podían volver a intentarlo y tener lo que un día tuvieron. Por otra parte estaba Gray, ese ser imposible y fastidioso que llegó a su vida para dejarle un regalo en su vientre y para salir corriendo como una gallina, pero las circunstancias los habían vuelto a juntar, el tiempo se encargó de cambiarlo y sabía que su relación era complicada pero no quería perder esa relación, no sí su hijo una vez le preguntaba por su padre y ella le decía que fue su culpa que se separaran por gritarle delante de todo el mundo y decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Gray no había dado señales de humo y no quería llamar a Silver para molestarlo, recordó de nuevo como ella le gritó y como el reaccionó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no iba a permitirse llorar, tomó su conejito en las manos y lo hecho en la lavadora, se quedó varios minutos viendo como giraba dentro de la máquina y luego apagó los fogones, había hecho una comida deliciosa para recibir a Gray y ya lo había decidido, él tenía que respetar su privacidad no le iba a contar absolutamente nada sobre Rogue. Al sacar su preciado conejo de la secadora tomó la caja de hilos y dejo al pequeño como nuevo gracias a su clase de costura, afortunadamente el líquido de su pata le había caído con la lavada.

— Bien señor Snow, van a esperar a Gray-sama con calma. -Se abrazó al conejito y se acostó en el sofá a esperar a que apareciera el peli negro en cuestión.

.  
.

El escritorio de Gray ya había recibido más de veinte golpes, su corazón ardía y se sentía desesperado, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear con ese imbécil delante de sus ojos después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella?

— Señor Fullbuster me marcho ¿Necesita otra cosa? -Cana con precaución entró en la oficina de su jefe y trato de sonar lo más noble posible, había escuchado toda la tarde sus rabietas y sabía que no estaba de humor.

— No, gracias Cana -Respondió reacio y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que saliera de la oficina. Eran ya las seis de la tarde y todos se habían ido prácticamente, la castaña obedeció y salió del edificio directo a su hogar para ver a su hijo.

Gray no se hallaba, estaba fuera de control, no entendía muchas de las cosas que estaba sintiendo, no quería volver a su apartamento, sabía que sí veía a Juvia en esos momentos le diría cosas muy malas y no quería hacerle daño pese a lo que pasó horas antes.

— Señor Fullbuster -Escuchó la sexy voz de Ultear, una de las nuevas empleadas de su padre. Joven, hermosa, pelo negro brillante, enormes pechos, cola redonda, firme y vientre plano era la descripción de esa mujer que era una tentación para cualquier hombre.

— Siga -la joven pasó con unos planos en sus manos y los desdobló agachándose lo suficiente para que Gray viera esos enormes pechos por el tremendo escote de su blusa.

— Quería preguntarle por las zonas verdes del edificio C. -Gray trago saliva, Dios como extrañaba esa sensación de placer al estar dentro de una mujer escuchándola gritar su nombre. No había nadie en el edificio y el espía de su padre siempre lo esperaba en el primer piso, la tentación se encontraba ante sus ojos y la oportunidad perfecta se le presentaba en el momento.

— ¿Me está poniendo atención señor Fullbuster? -Sin permiso de Gray se sentó en la silla y cruzó las piernas para darle una gran vista de sus largas piernas.

— ¿Qué necesita saber?

— ¿Cómo se puede jugar en una zona tan pequeña? -pasando la lengua por sus labios para provocarlo le insinuó con sus manos la tabla del escritorio. Gray reaccionó, sabía perfectamente cuando las mujeres se le insinuaban, no tenía por qué arrepentirse, lo haría ahora, ahí, sobre ese escritorio le importaba una mierda lo demás. Apresuradamente se levantó y le mostró las zonas verdes en el plano para aparentar, ella abrió las piernas y su pequeña falda muy reveladora lo encendió más.

— Cerré la puerta con seguro al entrar -escuchó la descarada voz de la peli negra y en un segundo la subió en su mesa de trabajo, vorazmente se besaron mientras que la mujer le quitaba el cinturón y le bajaba la cremallera. Desesperadamente le toqueteó los pechos, le subió la blusa y se la quitó de un jalón, se lamió los labios y siguió tocando a su empleada, — Señor Fullbuster si supiera como me calienta -La joven se apegó a sus labios con pasión y lujuria, su mano bajó a su entrepierna y en ese instante, una imagen pasó por la mente del peli negro, juraría que pudo escuchar el sonido de su risa y sin pensarlo se despegó bruscamente de Ultear.

— ¡No puedo! -Habló tratando de subirse su pantalón, ¿Qué mierdas le estaba pasando? No entendía porque había hecho eso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no le gusto como mujer? -desconcertada Ultear se bajó del escritorio y trató de tocarlo para seducirlo.

— No me toque, no vuelva a hacer eso o le diré a mi padre que la eche, váyase de mi oficina y no vuelva a intentar nada así nunca más. -La peli negra se volvió a fijar en sus manos, no traía anillo de compromiso, se le hizo demasiado absurdo su rechazo, se fijó con más detalle y sus manos parecían lastimadas. Supo entonces que se había golpeado con algo.

— ¡Adiós Ultear! -Gray abrió la puerta y la sacó de su oficina después que esa mujer se puso su blusa, al cerrar se agarró del cabello y lentamente se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso — ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no pude?

Sin ánimos se levantó del suelo después de pasada una hora, se sentó en la silla de trabajo y trató de despejar su mente llenándola con trabajo.

— ¿Gray? -Sintió como una mano lo zarandeaba suavemente del brazo, al tratar de enfocar bien sus ojos se dio cuenta que era su padre.

— ¿Qué haces acá? -Su padre lo veía preocupado y él se arrinconó contra su silla, era incómodo hablar de eso con Silver y más porque sabía que la nueva niña de los ojos de su padre era Juvia y su mocoso.

— ¿Qué haces tú acá?

— Mañana tenemos una reunión importante Gray, estaba trabajando. –El joven se quedó callado y empezó a hacer figuritas encima del escritorio con sus dedos. — Son las diez de la noche y tú siempre te vas temprano para ir con Juvia. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Gray, extraño las épocas donde me contabas todo, donde te podía aconsejar como padre y podíamos encontrar una solución a tus problemas. -Gray miro hacia otro lado, necesitaba hablar con alguien, quería desahogarse. Sin más barreras dejo verle su lado más vulnerable, su padre no le contaría a nadie, su padre no lo decepcionaría, sólo serían dos amigos contándose sus secretos más profundos.

— Peleé con Juvia.

— ¿Por qué? -Silver levantó su ceja y se acomodó en la silla de la oficina de Gray, hubiera preferido invitarlo a tomar un café pero decidió quedarse en ese lugar, de pronto en el camino se le quitaban las ganas de hablar y quería conocer que le preocupaba a su hijo.

— Nos encontramos con su ex-novio, estaba muy cariñosa con él y sentí algo raro en el pecho, cuando le pregunte si le gustaba me gritó que no me metiera en sus asuntos, prácticamente me dijo que no era nadie en su vida y que…me sentí estúpido, me dolió escucharla gritarme así, todo este tiempo he tratado de ser bueno pero ella me paga gritándome, le dije que acabábamos con el trato y que no volvería al apartamento. –El pelinegro escondió su rostro entre sus manos y trató de calmarse, nunca se había sentido así, esa sensación era nueva para él.

— No defenderé a Juvia. Gray, ella está embarazada y sus cambios de humor se pueden presentar, las chicas son raras y esconden muchos secretos, ella se debió haber sentido presionada por ti, estoy seguro que no quería decirte eso.

— No es excusa papá, no puedo tratar a todo el mundo como se me dé la gana solo con el pretexto de que estoy en un mal momento.

— Te entiendo Gray, solo cálmate y verás que en unos días esto solo será una discusión de la que ambos se van a reír.

— Papá eso no es todo, hoy Ultear entró en mi oficina y yo –asustado Silver vio a su hijo —Pero la rechacé, no entiendo porque lo hice, quiero sexo, lo deseo desesperadamente, hace mucho no estoy con ninguna mujer pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo algo dentro de mí me lo impidió. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

— Gray lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entiende tu cabeza. No pretendo hacer que comprendas que te está sucediendo, a mí me costó mucho entenderlo cuando conocí a Mika, también era joven y atractivo como tú y las mujeres me sobraban –Sonrió galantemente y negó con la cabeza al recordar esas épocas — pero lo que te llenaba antes en cierto momento lo encuentras vacío. Te sientes sucio al estar con alguien que no sea ella, las mujeres buscan fidelidad y tú inocentemente lo haces porque no quieres lastimarla, buscas su felicidad y desechas todas las cosas malas para que ambos puedan tener una estabilidad.

— ¿Insinúas que estoy enamorado de Juvia? No puedo estar enamorado de ella, simplemente es una locura.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

— No.

— No puedes conocer el sentimiento si jamás te ha sucedido, Gray. Una vez una sabia ancianita dijo que debíamos amar hasta que nos doliera y si duele es una buena señal. Dime ahora ¿Te duele?

— Yo emmm, a mí me d… -su conversación fue interrumpida por el celular de Silver, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era Juvia y le aviso a su hijo.

— No me la pases. –le advirtió antes de contestará el teléfono. Silver suspiró hondo en desaprobación y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para contestarle.

— Hola princesa.

— Silver-sama, Juvia no quería molestarlo pero Gray no aparece, ella está realmente preocupada. Tuvieron una pelea está tarde y él no contesta su teléfono, Juvia tiene miedo de que le haya pasado algo malo.

— Tranquila princesa Gray está conmigo.

— ¿Enserio? –Juvia sonó muy esperanzada — ¿Podría hablar con Juvia? –Silver miro a su hijo hablándole con sus ojos y el negó, no quería hablarle a la peli azul.

— Él no quiere hablar ahora, ¿Me contarías lo que sucedió? –siempre era bueno escuchar las dos partes del problema, Silver se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado, ese tema para ella era una especie de Tabú y aún no se sentía preparada para hablarla con Gray.

— Juvia está muy arrepentida, no quería gritarle, por favor ayúdela, Juvia no quiere perderlo. –Silver levantó una ceja y miro a su hijo que estaba en silencio viendo cada reacción de su padre que le diera una pista de lo que estaban hablando. "_¿tú también? Jamás pensé que esto resultará de esta manera yo solo quería que mi hijo se encariñará con mi nieto" _–no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa "_este par se ha enamorado"._

— Tranquila muñequita, lo convenceré para que hable contigo pero dale tiempo ¿sí? Hoy dormirá en mi casa. –Juvia trato de no sollozar, eso le había dolido, iba a dormir sola después de compartir la cama todo ese tiempo con él.

— ¿Le promete a Juvia que lo convencerá?

— Te lo prometo. -Gray hizo un ademan para que Silver le pasará el teléfono, al tenerlo en sus manos pronunció — Buenas noches mocoso –Se lo paso de nuevo a Silver y ella no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, apretó al señor Snow más fuerte contra ella.

— ¿Gray?

— Soy de nuevo yo muñequita, es mejor que duermas ya, Gray está a salvo conmigo y tú necesitas descansar.

— Si –En seguida se dio cuenta que el comentario de su hijo la había hecho llorar, ¿Por qué lo ponían en eso? ¡Dios! Se sentía como una paloma mensajera y en ese momento deseó que Mika siguiera viva para poder ayudar correctamente a su hijo, concluyentemente el ser padre era un trabajo de por vida y tendía que guiar lo mejor posible a esos dos jóvenes, porque eso era exactamente lo que eran esos dos, eran muy muchachos y en ese momento tenían una responsabilidad enorme.

— No llores muñequita todo se va a arreglar –a Gray le dolió escuchar que ella se hubiera puesto a llorar, no era un monstruo y todo lo que le pasaba a ella le afectaba.

— Gracias Silver-sama y perdón por molestarlo –en vez de Juvia Silver le iba a decir Magdalena de ahora en adelante, por amor a Dios, jamás pensó que alguien pudiera llorar tanto en unos segundos. — Nunca serás una molestia, ni mi hijo, ni mi nieto ni tú son una molestia ¿Entendiste?

— Si señor, Gracias, Adiós –Juvia colgó y se acostó en su cama tratando de llenar el vació de Gray con el señor Snow, se abrazó a él y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

— No me mires así papá, siempre le doy las buenas noches al mocoso y que este peleado con ella no significa que no se las voy a dar a él.

— Vamos a casa Gray, sabes que la reunión de mañana es demasiado importante y tienes que descansar. –Su camino a casa estuvo muy callado pero Silver no podía estar más feliz, su hijo al fin había hablado cosas de su vida con él y sabía que había tomado una buena decisión ayudando a Juvia, ella sin darse cuenta lo había cambiado y también se entró en su corazón aunque tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas para ayudarlos, no podía tomar esas cosas a la ligera. **Camino cerrado por obras, desvió por la calle 86. **Silver se tensó al leer el letrero naranja que le demostraba que el único camino transitable para volver a casa era ese camino que tanto odiaba, miro a Gray y el asintió con la cabeza.

— No pasa nada papá, solo ten cuidado. –Gray cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que pasaran por la calle donde había muerto su madre, abrió un poco los ojos para espiar y se dio cuenta que estaban en el semáforo de la tragedia. Los volvió a cerrar y en ese instante escuchó un ruido que le hizo detener el corazón.

— ¡Juvia! –Su gritó fue de desesperación pura, sin ninguna razón aparente se bajó del auto y salió corriendo al lugar del accidente, su padre se bajó con él y trato de atraparlo pero él lo empujó y se dirigió al auto tratando de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! –exasperado intentaba abrir la puerta y su padre lo veía sorprendido ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Gray? — Mocoso, Juvia.

— ¡Gray! –Silver lo abrazó y lo agarró fuerte entre sus brazos soportando los golpes de él para librarse e irse al auto del mismo color que él de su padre y que ella manejaba.

— Juvia está bien, está durmiendo en tu apartamento, en tu cama. Tranquilo, estás personas también están bien, ¡Mírame Gray! Todo está bien. –su respiración empezó a acelerarse y Silver supo que si no lo calmaba se iba a hiperventilar y se iba a desmayar.

— Mira no es ella, es un hombre –SIlver lo llevó a la ventana del auto y le mostró la cara, Gray reaccionó y abrazó a su padre, estaba asustado y no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había puesto a llorar. Su padre solo se quedó inmóvil dándole todo el tiempo que necesitaba para que se repusiera.

— Creo que estamos haciendo trancón –se separó de su padre y se rio señalando el auto con las puertas abiertas y una fila de carros haciendo sonar sus bocinas con una que otra maldición. No tardaron en llegar a su casa, Gray decidió no comer nada y se metió a su habitación, recordó lo sucedido y pateo su mesita de noche de la rabia, la mesita cayó al suelo y al levantarla los cajones cayeron al suelo haciendo que Gray maldijera de nuevo. Metió bruscamente todas las cosas en los cajones y entonces vio la primera foto de su hijo, la copia de la primera ecografía de Juvia. Tomo el pequeño trozo de papel en sus manos e inconscientemente se lo llevo a la mejilla y lo acarició.

— Mamá quiere a otro hombre, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, te juro que no me separare de ti mocoso pero será doloroso verla y saber que nosotros no… -Cerró la boca en ese instante al saber lo que estaba diciendo, se acostó en su cama con la fotografía de su bebé en las manos.

.

.

.

Caminaba de un lado a otro quitándose la mayoría de sus cabellos en el intento, su corazón iba a un ritmo descomunal, su estómago sufría una fuerte picada que no reflejaba otra cosa que su desesperación y nerviosismo. Tragó toda la saliva que tenía acumulada en la boca y corrió en dirección a la enfermera que acaba de salir. — ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -Lo vio con una mirada que mostraba que no podía ser buenas noticias y sin más preámbulos habló. —Lo siento, el bebé no sobrevivió.

— No, no es posible, mi mocoso… mi hijo no puede estar muerto. –Ahogó un sollozo y se concentró en el rostro de la enfermera, noto unos ojos azules que lo miraban compasivamente.

— Ella está fuera de peligro. Pueden volver a intentarlo son muy jóvenes.

— ¿Puedo verla? -ahora lo que menos quería era oír sus malditas palabras llenas de lástima, entró a la habitación y se tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta, se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba, vio que su mirada estaba perdida y su cara estaba llena de lágrimas.

— Lo siento -apretó la mano de la peli azul y desvío su mirada a otra parte, no podía soportar verla así, muerta en vida.

— Juvia tiene un vacío en su estómago pero no tiene nada en sus brazos. ¿Por qué?

— No sé, eres joven y muy bonita, en el futuro puedes tener más hijos. -Juvia poso sus ojos cristalinos en él y lo fulminó completamente.

— Tú tienes la maldita culpa, por tu culpa Juvia nunca tendrá a su hijo, fuiste un hijo de puta, maldito, ojalá te mueras tú y esa puta, pedazo de mierda. -Gray trato de calmarla, sus gritos se escuchaban en todo el hospital. — Yo no quería que se muriera, ¡no quería! No tuve nada con ella te lo juro -le gritó tratándose de liberar del equipo de seguridad que había llegado para sacarlo.

— ¡No quería! No...no...no.

— ¿Estas bien? -Gray estaba sentado en la cama tratándose de levantar aún dormido. Su padre lo estaba abrazando para que se calmara y se dio cuenta que sólo había sido una pesadilla. Que las pesadillas que sufría Juvia podían ser tan reales y aterradoras, que comprendía como se sentía.

— ¿Qué haces acá papá? -Silver sonrió al escuchar el término "papá", quería que siguiera nombrándolo así.

— Te oí gritar Gray ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -el peli negro negó con la cabeza, no quería repetir eso, se secó la frente con sus dedos retirando el sudor y respiró profundamente.

— ¡Llámala! Pregúntale sí está bien.

— Son las 2:10 de la mañana.

— No importa, llámala.

— Gray, sólo fue una pesadilla, Juvia está bien. Trata de dormir, más tarde será importante para nosotros.

— Lo sé papá, buenas noches. –Se arropó dándole la espalda. — Gracias –pronunció bajitico haciendo que Silver flaqueara y que se le aguaran los ojos, ese era su hijo, el que había perdido por los negocios el día que Mika había muerto

— De nada, eres mi hijo y siempre estaré contigo.

Silver le apago la luz para que durmiera sin embargo no pudo dormir más, tuvo toda la noche para pensar y aunque le echaba toda la culpa a ella aceptó que también dijo cosas que no debía. El día paso muy aburrido sin embargo pudieron cerrar exitosamente el trato con los inversionistas extranjeros, Gray no determino en ningún momento a Ultear en cambio solo pensaba en la peli azul, en todo lo que tenían que hablar, en lo que realmente sentía por ella y aunque se negaba a aceptarlo algo dentro de él había cambiado. Paso todo el día en la oficina, miro su reloj clavado a la pared y vio que eran las seis de la tarde, decidió encender su teléfono, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía en su teléfono.

— ¿96 llamadas perdidas? –sonrió y escuchó los mensajes que le habían dejado en el buzón.

Primer mensaje (1:32 pm) — Hola, por favor contesta. Juvia necesita hablar contigo.

Segundo mensaje (2:40 pm) — Hola, Juvia te está buscando por los alrededores de la feria, si escuchas este mensaje por favor llámala para que pueda recogerte.

Tercer mensaje (3:10 pm) — Juvia quiere verte, por favor no hagas esto.

Cuarto mensaje (3:12 pm) — Juvia sabe que se equivocó, por favor llámala.

Quinto mensaje (4:01pm) — ¿Sabes? Juvia quería seguir contigo en la feria, al ir al parqueadero se encontró con Rufus, Juvia se escondió entre una multitud para que no la viera.

Sexto mensaje (4:13 pm) — Juvia fue a almorzar con Lucy aunque quería hacerlo contigo.

Séptimo mensaje (5:36 pm) — Gray-sama se te va a enfriar tu comida, por favor ven a casa pronto.

Octavo mensaje (7:00 pm) — ¿Dónde estás? Juvia está preocupada por favor aparece.

Noveno mensaje (8:24 pm) — Juvia está asustada, jamás habías desaparecido tanto tiempo, por favor llámala tiene mucho miedo.

Decimo mensaje (9:18 pm) — Son las nueve de la noche Gray, no importa que sigas enojado con ella pero solo dile que estás bien, eso es lo único que ella necesita saber. Lo único que necesita saber para no ir a buscarte en los hospitales y en las calles de la ciudad.

Onceavo mensaje (10:01 pm) —Juvia no aguanta más, no quería contarle a Silver-sama lo que había pasado para no preocuparlo pero ella no aguanta más, irá a buscarte con él, por favor perdona a Juvia eso no era lo que ella quería decir, entiéndela por favor.

Doceavo mensaje (2:10 am) — Juvia no puede dormir, tuvo una pesadilla y está muy asustada, Juvia te extraña mucho y aunque sea ridículo lo que está haciendo te llenará el buzón de mensajes hasta que le contestes, en algún momento tendrás que encender el celular por trabajo y espero que la escuches y que no borres todos los mensajes. Juvia espera que tengas una buena noche porque para ella no es una buena noche.

Treceavo mensaje (8:00 am) — Juvia no ira a clases, solo espera que en clases de parto no digan algo muy importante.

Catorceavo mensaje (9:49 am) — Es estúpida tu actitud Gray, contéstale a Juvia de una vez el puto teléfono.

Quinceavo mensaje (9:57 am) — No te mandes negar con Cana, contesta de una buena vez.

Dieciseisavo mensaje (10:07 am) — Era mentira lo que Juvia te dijo en esos anteriores mensajes solo contesta por favor.

Diecisieteavo mensaje (10:11 am) — Hola Gray soy Erza, no te escondas más de mi porque me debes un almuerzo y una larga charla, te quiero contéstame el puto teléfono.

Dieciseisavo mensaje (12:06 pm) — Juvia está abajo esperándote para ir a almorzar, por favor baja.

Diecinueveavo mensaje (2:30) — Juvia ya no puede esperar más tiempo, el policía de tránsito le dijo que si seguía acá le dejaría una multa.

Veinteavo mensaje (3:00 pm) — Juvia iba a esperar que estuvieras para hablar con Gajeel-kun pero ella sabe que no quieres saber nada más de ella –su voz sonaba llorosa y entre cortada — Ya alisto sus maletas, te dejará las llaves del apartamento con el portero, adiós.

Veintiunavo mensaje (5:00 pm) — ¿Qué mierdas paso Gray? Lucy me llamo diciendo que Juvia se fue con Gajeel del país. –Su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la voz de Natsu. — ¿Qué le hiciste? _"Fin de los mensajes". _Nerviosamente marco el número de Juvia como pudo, espero a que le contestarán con un nudo en el estómago terrible y la ilusión lo tomo por un milisegundo al sentir que le contestaban pero se esfumó al escuchar la voz de un hombre.

— ¿Señor Fullbuster?

— Si soy yo, ¿Con quién hablo?

— Soy el portero de su edificio señor, la señorita Loxar bajo hace como tres horas con una pequeña maleta y me dijo que le entregará las llaves del apartamento, del auto de su padre, el suyo y su celular.

— ¿Te dijo dónde iba?

— Perdón mi indiscreción pero le pregunte a donde se dirigía y ella me dijo que se iba a ir del país. –Le colgó enseguida y aterrado llamo a Natsu, él tenía que saber algo sobre ella.

— Gray al fin contestas.

— ¿Qué paso con Juvia? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué mierdas hizo?

— Lucy me dijo que ella la había llamado a las 4:30 diciéndole que estaba dentro de un avión rumbo a Inglaterra con Gajeel.

— No puede irse así no más, ni siquiera tenía reservado un vuelo. No puede irse sin despedirse, sin que yo viera a mi mocoso.

— Gajeel tiene mucho dinero, puede comprar todos los boletos de ese avión si le da la gana, aprovechó la oportunidad para llevársela. Lo siento Gray, revise la página de internet de la aerolínea y efectivamente hay un vuelo para Inglaterra a las 4:45, confirman que despegó y con todos los pasajeros a bordo.

— No puede ser –Gray sintió como todo el mundo se le venía encima, como le apretaban el corazón hasta estrujarlo y como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, los había perdido y todo por una estúpida discusión.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente vuelo?

— ¿Qué dices?

— No puedo perderlos, cómprame un boleto al siguiente vuelo Natsu, iré directamente al aeropuerto.

— ¿Estás loco Gray? No tienes ni idea donde están y si Juvia le contó lo que paso que es lo más probable hará todo lo posible para que no la puedas encontrar.

— Me importa una mierda, hazlo.

— No, esto es lo que haremos, te vas a calmar y le diremos a Silver que la encuentre, los empleados de tu padre son los más eficientes, nunca has ido a Inglaterra y te volverás un ocho en ese lugar. Por lo pronto baja que estoy en frente de la empresa.

Gray bajo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, ni siquiera espero a que el ascensor subiera, estaba desesperado, con un nudo en la garganta que lo iba a matar, al encontrar a su amigo lo abrazo y se subió en el auto tratando de controlar las millones de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

— Llévame al aeropuerto.

— Ya te dije que esperaremos a lo que te diga Silver, es lo mejor.

— Llévame ahora y no me jodas o me voy en taxi.

— No Gray, no puedes hacerlo. Cálmate y busquemos soluciones como la primera vez que se perdió, tu solo no la encontrarás.

— ¿Crees que voy a dejar que el bastardo de su hermanito venga de la nada y me aleja de ella? ¿Qué destruya todo lo que hemos hecho? Ni cagando dejare tampoco que ese hijo de puta de Rogue tenga la oportunidad de ir a buscarla antes que yo –Natsu inconscientemente comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Te parece gracioso, imbécil? –Gray rechinó sus dientes y le dio un golpe a la puerta del auto.

— No seas imbécil, me dañaras el auto. Te llevaré a un lugar para calmarte, tomarnos unas cervezas y luego te acompañaré a buscarla ¿ok?

Antes de que Gray pudiera decir algo al respecto Natsu arrancó el auto, él solo podía ver la carretera con millones de imágenes de todo lo que habían vivido juntos viniéndosele a la cabeza. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta por donde iban pero al llegar se sorprendió demasiado, era la cabaña donde jugaban de niños cuando iban de vacaciones a la casa del lago, la cabaña que le pertenecía a Mika, el lugar donde Silver y ella consumaron su amor concibiendo a Gray.

— ¿Qué hacemos acá? –Se bajó mirando a su alrededor y tratando que los recuerdos no volvieran a su mente.

— Sé lo que este lugar significa para ti y acá veníamos cuando éramos niños ¿Qué mejor lugar para despejar la mente? –Gray respiró y siguió para entrar en su cabaña, al abrir la puerta sintió que lo empujaban y que Natsu decía tonterías. — No saldrán hasta que arreglen las cosas y dejen las estupideces –lo encerró entonces y Gray comenzó a forcejear la puerta pero no se abría, al darse por vencido volteo y al lado de la chimenea vio una joven sentada en una de las sillas, reconoció su cabellera en seguida.

—¡Juvia!

* * *

**Hasta acá capítulo hermosuras, bueno aún hay mucho drama por delante, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:**

**Jbadillodavila:** Lo siento seguro, seguro si va para el otro, es que siempre que me propongo meterlo se me ocurren cosas nuevas y luego el cap se me vuelve tan largo que ya no puedo meterlo. Lo iba a meter acá pero no pude o sea 8000 palabras es difícil porque ustedes se cansan de la lectura y si lo metía aca estoy segura que llegaría a los 12mil. Te prometo que el otro se lo meto. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Cirenita:** Jajaja lo siento, siempre que yo leo lo que yo misma escribo siento lo mismo, es un caos de emociones ¿Será por qué soy un caos? No sé pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap también y que te hayas emocionado mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Juviadelasoledad:** Bueno ya acabas ver una parte de los celos de Gray y Rogue hay pa' rato. Espero enserio que te haya gustado este cap, como siempre :D Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Issalovee:** Jajaja bueno yo aquí voy a responder de arriba hacia abajo En el próximo capítulo sabrás que le hizo Rogue a Juvia, me imagine en esa parte algo como el manga, es decir, cuando le ganan pero luego el tendrá su desquite y ganará por lo pronto robo, dejaron a Marie en su lugar por bitch y finalmente Natsu y Lucy se arreglarán él la ama mucho y yo amo el Nalu jajaja. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Chachos:** Jajaja lo sé, lo acepto es el capitulo más cursi de los cursis que he escrito pero aún me queda mucha cursilería dentro, a ellos no se les da bien fingir porque no lo hacen aunque creen hacerlo, jajaja ¿A qué te recordó? No me lo has contado y si efectivamente Gray se cago en celos. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Ti amo.

**Guest:** Me encanta que te encante, lo hago con mucho amor y espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Nole-chan:** Jajaja las fresas con chocolate son deliciosas y si Gray está necesitado y eso llegará más pronto de lo que te imaginas, Gray es una persona muy bipolar pero aún así lo amo y mucho. Me encante que te encante y espero que este cap ambién te haya encantado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Oni no Ao:** Jajajaja lo sé a correr hijuemadre que Ken nos persigue con sus diez mil versiones de él mismo, bueno sí me parecio tierno aunque no están copyright porque los abrazos de cucharita son muy comunes y muy pronto no solo se abrazaran en esa pose, (Pequeño spoiler) Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Con un hablamos luego.

**Lala. Tempestad:** si en realidad teniás demasiadas incognitas espero que se te hayan despejado un poco con el cap, claro que aún hay muchas cosas en duda, fue hermoso cuando le robo el conejo porque Gray enserio esta cambiando. Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Naia:** Jajajaja si, harán cositas de mayores muy pronto, creó que todos están esperando lo mismo y bueno aunque no será.. no no te voy a adelantar nada porque soy muy mala (no es cierto solo quiero sorprenderte) Rogue no se dará por vencido pero bueno aun queda mucho drama. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**FerCervella**: Jajaja Bueno a veces me pasa, siempre ando como sentimentalista por todo creo que lo has notado porque siempre pongo mi esencia en el fic. Come on girls We are strong! Bueno Gray estuvo bien celoso pero aún queda Rogue pa'rato muchas cosas van a pasar. La soledad te hace darte cuenta de tus errores y que necesitas de alguien, finalmente cambias para que esa persona se quede contigo, la amas mucho y siempre tienes que cambiar para bien. Marie mega bitch jajajaja pero bueno Gray la puso en su lugar, espero que este cap también te haya encantado aunque fue algo loco creo que jugué mucho con sus estados de ánimo, los engañe un poquito pero aún así espero que les haya gustado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Anonimous:** Jajajaja muy pronto ten paciencia los sorprenderé con un sexy lemmon, espero que este cap te haya gustado también y te haya producido mucha ternura. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Sicaru-chan:** Resumiendo tus dos reviews en uno, Jajaja esto si sencillamente es una montaña rusa de emociones, espero que este cap te haya hecho sentir en un parque de diversiones con gritos de emoción tristeza y susto. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye te quiero.

**Viry3fick**: No me culpes, amo el suspenso jajaja y este lo iba a dejar con mayor suspenso pero ya me había quedado muy largo.

**Guest**: Hola! Bienvenida o bienvenido a mi fic, me encanta que te encante y te mando un mega abrazo y un beso psicológico con emoción de que lo sigas leyendo. Bye.

**Chii:** Jajajaja ¿A quién no le gustaría que un sexy peli negro robe un conejo por ti en una feria? Ufff yo me moriría, jajaja si lo acepto era el capitulo más cursi que había escrito en todo el fic pero bueno espero que te encante este cap. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Deicy:** Me encanta que te encante, ojala este cap también te encante. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Los dejo, espero que tengan una excelente semana, bye.**


	9. Como una pareja de recién casados

**Hola hermosuras, les traigo un capitulo largo pero se conocerán algunos secretos y pasarán cosas cursis y sexys. Los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

La joven miraba el fuego tratando de calmar sus emociones, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Gray, estaba desesperada y solo por eso aceptó el plan de Natsu con la ayuda de Lucy pero ahora tenía miedo que el joven se volviera loco y que le dijera cosas horribles, se acercó un poco más al fuego para sentir su calor y entonces escuchó la puerta y a Gray tratando de abrir. Mordió su labio inferior en nerviosismo, su corazón se había detenido al verlo, la hora de la verdad había llegado y todo había salido según el plan, lo habían traído y los habían encerrado para que dejaran todas las cosas claras. Su cuerpo no se movió, apretó la punta de su abrigo más fuerte y cuando vio la ilusión en los ojos grises del joven algo dentro de ella se calmó. El peli negro sintió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo, era ella, estaba sentada en su cabaña con el mocoso en su vientre y esperando cualquier reacción de su parte. Ella se levantó de la silla y apretó fuerte sus puños tratando de ser fuerte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierdas me hacen esto? –De una zancada llegó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos respirando hondamente.

— Juvia pensó que nunca más ibas a hablar con ella. Juvia odia pelear contigo –Le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió para sus adentros, al principio no estaba de acuerdo con engañarlo pero se le hinchó el corazón al pensar que le afectaba que los dos se fueran, que le aterraba perderlos. La peli azul jamás se imaginó estar en esta situación ¿Por qué ahora le importaba estar bien con él? ¿Por qué odiaba pelear y separarse de él? No entendía que le estaba pasando pero haría cualquier cosa porque eso no volviera a suceder, para que los meses en calma volvieran. Sus cuerpos no querían alejarse, juntos por un abrazo cálido se detuvieron y se congelaron en el tiempo, ninguno quería separarse del otro y eso le aterraba a Gray, era muy pronto para decir que estaba enamorado, de hecho su relación siempre fue a mucha velocidad y lo hicieron todo al revés, primero engendraron un hijo, luego se conocieron y después llegaron a ser amigos, todo en su mundo estaba patas arriba.

— Jamás vuelvan a hacer esta mierda. –La joven asintió con una sonrisa, levantó la mirada y ahí estaban Natsu y Lucy espiando por la ventana. Juvia disimuladamente soltó a Gray y los saludo con la mano — Gracias –gesticuló para que el Fullbuster no se diera cuenta pero a él se le hizo raro que la joven lo soltará tan repentinamente, bajo la mirada a ella y se dio cuenta que se encontraba viendo a la ventana, al llevar sus ojos allí ambos se escondieron y Juvia inconsciente se rio dulcemente.

— ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta!

— Por favor no te enojes con Natsu-san, el solo quería que te dignaras a hablar con Juvia. ¡Eres un idiota! –sin querer las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y de nuevo se escondió en el pecho del muchacho. — ¿Sabes cuánto le dolió a Juvia que no contestaras el maldito teléfono y la perdonaras por una estupidez?

— No es una estupidez, no te conteste el teléfono porque no quería decirte cosas peores. Al parecer ese hombre te importa mucho y no quieres que yo me meta en tus asuntos, no es necesario que te quedes conmigo hasta que nazca el mocoso, si quieres puedes irte con él. –Juvia lo miro directamente a los ojos, ¿Qué la iba a dejar ir tan fácil? No. Claro que no, solo habían herido su orgullo de macho y eso se salía de sus manos. Estaba celoso aunque ella no lo viera.

— No es eso, Gray-sama te puedes meter en los asuntos de Juvia pero Rogue-san es un asunto demasiado complicado. ¿Sabes? Juvia no quiere tener ningún secreto contigo, te contará todo lo que quieras saber pero por favor no pierdas la confianza en Juvia, no peleen más. –Su decisión había sido clara, no le iba a contar nada acerca de Rogue pero ahí estaba rindiéndose ante él con la intención de contar el pasado que le atormentaba.

— No quiero obligarte, no tienes que contarme cosas que no quieres.

— No, Juvia odia recordar su pasado pero lo hace para que estos meses que vivan juntos sean los mejores y sin ningún problema –Juvia sonrió tristemente —Solo no la juzgues ¿sí? –Gray pudo ver la tensión que salía de la peli azul, de pronto ya no sonreía ¿Por qué iba a juzgarla? Se sentó donde minutos antes estaba acomodada y vio al fuego con su mirada azul llena de tristeza. —Cuéntamelo todo pero espera llamo a mi padre y le aviso que me quedare contigo –Juvia alzo su mirada y ahogó una carcajada, por un segundo su semblante cambio y eso le agradó a Gray — No me digas, mi padre también fue un maldito cómplice del plan hagamos sufrir al idiota de Gray— Silver-sama sabía del plan –Juvia sonrió y siguió con la mirada a Gray que se sentaba en frente de ella.

— Siéntate acá – Le señalo la pierna recordando su papel de santa de meses atrás.

— Juvia pesa más que esa vez y es algo larga la historia así que Juvia no cree que soportes su peso –Susurró un tanto incomoda.

— No quiero que estés lejos ven acá –Ella necesitaba algún tipo de apoyó lo que iba a contar no era sencillo y en ese lugar tal vez no la vería llorar, se sentó a su lado y luego se acostó en el sillón apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del pelinegro. Suspiró y llevó su mirada a las llamas naranjadas para que la transportaran a otra época.

— Cuando Juvia tenía catorce años, la nana de Juvia y el mayordomo la apoyaron para que fuera al campamento con otras chicas de su edad, para que aprendiera muchas cosas y se divirtiera con todas las actividades que ofrecía el campamento, era algo seguro pero les enseñarían como vivir a la intemperie y a cantar canciones ridículas. Claro era una idea demasiado tentadora y ¿Por qué no? Juvia amaba esas salidas y no era muy lejos de su hogar, solo bastaban unos treinta minutos si se quería devolver a casa. Se despidió de su madre y partió demasiado feliz, las actividades y personas que conoció allá fueron una experiencia diferente, Juvia es mala haciendo amigos pero todo iba muy bien, habían pasado dos semanas y Juvia se sentía muy cómoda con ellos, sin embargo una noche mientras dormía y pensaba en su madre, Juvia sintió una presión en su pecho, algo le dolió, presentía que las cosas estaban mal. Tomó su celular y trato de llamarla pero no hubo respuesta. Ella jamás se demoraba en contestar y Juvia tuvo mucho miedo. Le dio dinero a un organizador para que la llevará a casa solamente para verificar y si todo andaba bien se devolvería sin que nadie se diera cuenta…pero las cosas no andaban bien, cuando llegó habían cintas de policías alrededor de toda su casa y antes de poder entrar un policía le advirtió que esa era la escena de un crimen –Juvia le apretó el jean a Gray con su mano izquierda sin darse cuenta —El mundo se le vino encima a Juvia, las personas que más amo en la vida ya no estaban, papá parecía no importarle lo sucedido, solo denunció a los asesinos pero jamás consoló a Juvia, nunca le dijo "todo va a estar bien, lo superaremos juntos". Todas las personas que le decían lo siento eran unas mentirosas, no puedes sentir el dolor de esa persona en ese momento, no puedes meterte en los zapatos de otra y fingir que lo sientes porque nadie entendía el dolor tan grande por el que pasaba Juvia y si eso no fuera suficiente esa mujer llegó, se acercó al ataúd y se rio de mamá –Su voz se le quebró y las primeras lágrimas salieron para aterrizar en la tela del pantalón de Gray. — "¿Qué se siente que la única persona que te amo verdaderamente este muerta?" Lo siento niña, soy la única importante en la vida de tu padre él siempre me dice que tú eres un error. –El nudo en la garganta de Juvia estaba haciendo que sus palabras se volvieran tan solo susurros, _"¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel?" _pensó Gray y para aliviar el dolor de Juvia y animarla a continuar paseo sus dedos por el hermoso cabello azul de la chica, tan suave y tan largo que se perdió un instante de la conversación al admirarla. — El padre de Juvia la saco del lugar pero no dijo nada para detener sus palabras y minutos después de que la enterraran se fue del país, la vida de Juvia no tenía sentido ¿Qué podía hacer sin ella? Juvia no era fuerte, no era muy social, no estaba preparada para vivir sin mamá, sin que le diera un beso de buenas noches o sin que le dijera que orgullosa se sentía de Juvia. Ella era la única que la ayudaba a superar el rechazo de su padre y sin ella ya nada era lo mismo, ya el mundo no tenía color, entonces las voces en su cabeza se hicieron presentes, el suicidio era la mejor manera de huir del dolor –En ese instante subió su mano izquierda para que Gray pudiera ver su cicatriz detalladamente y él como un impulso agarró su muñeca para darle un beso suave en su cicatriz, Juvia sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte y la sangre subía a sus mejillas, cada contacto del peli negro era su perdición.

— Juvia lo intentó cuatro veces y en las cuatro veces falló, ni siquiera era capaz de quitarse la vida, Juvia era una estúpida inútil –Sintió como Gray paseo su mano por su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas y ese simple gesto la hizo calmarse, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su contacto, no quería que la juzgará por sus errores eso era lo que más temía pero era mejor hablar con la verdad.

— Juvia dejo de estudiar, el colegio era una mierda y solo le decían que sentían el dolor de Juvia, malditos imbéciles mentirosos, nadie estaba con Juvia y Lucy lo intentaba, a toda costa quería que Juvia superará el dolor y entonces la llevo a un bar para animarla, ahí conoció a Orga, era el jibaro del sector y entonces…-Suspiró profundamente, no quería que la rechazará por su pasado.

— Yo también la probé Juvia, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Afortunadamente a mí no me gusto o sino no sabría donde estuviera ahora –Gray siguió acariciándole la cara y la miro tan tiernamente que Juvia decidió seguir, la estaba perdonando por sus actos sin siquiera mirarla con desprecio.

— Le dio "una pruebita" y fue más que suficiente para que Juvia se volviera una adicta –ahogó un gemido que se presentó por el llanto. –Todo era felicidad, otro mundo, Juvia veía cosas increíbles y era muchísimo mejor que la mierda de vida que Juvia llevaba. Cada vez se hizo más dependiente y solo tenía que pedirle dinero al padre de Juvia y se lo daba sin siquiera preguntar para que era, como se encontraba. ¡Nada! Gajeel estaba en la cárcel, él es agresivo y no sabe controlarse por eso tuvo algunos problemas en esos momentos y no puedo estar cerca de Juvia, apoyándola cuando más lo necesitaba.

Muchos meses pasaron y Juvia no sabía administrar el dinero ya, entonces lo que le daba el padre de Juvia no era suficiente, no tenía para su dosis y le dijo a Orga que le fiara que seguro se la pagaría pero él dijo que no fiaba y que… -Escondió su rostro en las piernas de Gray —Que le pagará en especie. –Gray sintió un ligero ardor en su corazón — Juvia le dijo que era virgen y que no haría esas cosas –Todo el cuerpo de Gray se tensó al escucharla, pensó lo peor, pensó que Juvia se había vendido por algunos minutos de felicidad, su corazón ardió y sus manos se volvieron puños, necesitaba golpear algo — Él insistió, dijo que le encantaría hacerlo con una virgen y que si le daba el cuerpo de Juvia le daría toda la que quisiera gratis, polvo, pastillas, inyecciones, lo que se le diera la gana. Juvia creía en ese momento que no valía nada, su padre ni siquiera la quería y accedió –Gray estaba muy sorprendido, todo lo que pensaba de ella se fue al piso, quería matar a ese hombre y quería botar todo a la mierda sin embargo le prometió que no la iba a juzgar. — Pero como si fuera un ángel enviado por Dios, Natsu-san vio que Juvia se iba con él. Llamó a Lucy y no la dejo ir. En esos momentos Juvia no pensaba muy claro pero gracias a él evito cometer una locura, Lucy la hizo caer en razón y apoyaba a Juvia dándole dinero únicamente para que no cometiera una locura. Su vida era irreal, para lo único que salía del apartamento era para comprar nuevas provisiones y volvía a su apartamento solo para meterse en su mundo. Odiaba a las multitudes y solo le gustaba estar sola.

— Una vez no encontró droga en ninguna parte, en ningún rincón, en ninguno de sus escondites habituales, se volvió loca, necesitaba volver a su mundo y entonces le pidió a Lucy que la acompañara al bar, necesitaba su dosis y entonces cuando estaba haciendo el negocio con Orga apareció Gajeel-kun, le dio una fuerte cachetada a Juvia y la avergonzó delante de todo el mundo. Golpeó a Orga y Juvia gritó de desesperación, iba a matar al que le proveía y cuando quiso intervenir sintió como le rodeaban la cintura con fuerza y no la dejaban moverse. Cuando volteó vio a un chico parecido a Gajeel-kun y ese día mejoro, su vida también lo hizo, conoció a Rogue-san y Gajeel-kun había aparecido para demostrarle que ella le importaba mucho. –Gray apretó tan fuerte sus puños que se estaba haciendo daño, no soportaba escucharla mencionar a ese maldito de su noviecito. — Gajeel-kun la mandó a rehabilitación y aunque no fue fácil se curó, lleva más de dos años limpia –Sonrió, se sentía orgullosa de eso.

— Rogue-san siempre estuvo en cada momento, era tan agradable y tímido, ambos podían hablar horas sin cansarse y siempre sacaban un tema de conversación divertido, era un Cheney, heredero de la empresa Sabertooth, era primo de Gajeel-kun y medio hermano de Sting así que todo parecía indicar que era un buen muchacho uno de los que la madre de Juvia hubiera querido para que se casara –Era una maldita tortura para Gray escucharla hablar de él, su cuello se tensionó y quería huir de ese lugar, no estaba preparado para escuchar como ella decía que amaba a otro hombre. — A mediados de sus quince años salió de rehabilitación y empezó el colegió de nuevo, aunque con un año perdido siguió porque eso era lo que mamá quería… Con Rogue-san duraron un año como simples amigos y entonces se dieron cuenta que ambos empezaron a sentir cosas por el otro, algo que ya no era una simple amistad. A sus diez y seis ya tenía novio y todo era perfecto, llamadas, mensajes, regalos, él era ahora el centro de la vida de Juvia y Juvia era el de él. –Si la peli azul supiera el daño que le estaba causando a Gray no hubiera dicho jamás esas palabras, el joven sentía como su corazón era atravesado por millones de agujas y como se lo sacaban para empezar a jugar con él.

— Juvia jamás tuvo una buena relación con su hermano, Sting –Gray recordó la reacción de Juvia al ver a ese rubio y eso no le gusto en lo absoluto —Menos con Yukino y para acabar de completar sus padres odiaban a Juvia por los problemas que tuvo con la muerte de su madre, pero aun así la relación seguía muy fuerte a él no le importaba nada solo que Juvia estuviera bien. Tiempo después las necesidades se hicieron presentes y ambos tuvieron relac… — Voy por un vaso de agua –la corto, eso era jodidamente difícil para él, ¿En qué momento la vida de Juvia había comenzado a afectarle? Desesperado se tragó todo el vaso de agua para seguir con el segundo. — Dijiste que querías saber todo, Juvia cree que es mejor dejar las cosas así –Gray casi muere del susto, Juvia lo había seguido hasta la cocina y su corazón se detuvo.

— No, esto no me afecta enserio. –Gray le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó, caminaron hasta el sillón y ella se sentó en una postura diferente, lo que seguía era lo peor y necesitaba saber que la entendía. Se sentó de lado quedando frente a frente.

— Duraron un año como novios pero de un momento a otro Rogue-san comenzó a cambiar, sus llamadas y mensajes dejaron de llegar y no veía a Juvia con la misma frecuencia que antes. Juvia le preguntaba que pasaba pero no le decía nada. Paso un mes y Juvia ya estaba cansada de la situación, se imaginó que tenía otra mujer y aunque Juvia sabía que estaba mal busco en su maleta y en su ropa mientras jugaba video juegos con Gajeel-kun… Ella encontró pequeñas papeletas de su peor pesadilla. Las soltó enseguida, tuvo que repetir todos los pasos que le enseñaron en narcóticos anónimos para no caer. –Gray vio como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y como bajaba el rostro, él la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos, le sonrió para que se calmara y ella le sonrió automáticamente a él.

— ¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo? Él vio por lo que paso Juvia para salir de eso, las drogas son un mundo peligroso y a veces sin retorno, Gajeel-kun encontró a Juvia y la salvó. Entonces esperó que Gajeel-kun se fuera y le reclamó por eso –Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de que la frase que iba a decir no se cortará por el llanto. — Él le dijo _"no tienes el derecho moral de meterte zorra drogadicta"_. Él jamás le había dicho cosas feas y eso le dolió bastante, solo había una sola persona en el mundo que lo podía meter en eso…

— Sting –comentó Gray para ayudarle a terminar la frase, ella asintió y siguió con su relato — Juvia se comprometió a ayudarlo pero le dijo que mientras se metiera esa porquería Juvia no tendría relaciones con él, solo quería ayudarlo no quería torturarlo pero la tendría que necesitar algún día y eso era solo una motivación.

— ¿Funcionó? –Preguntó Gray tratando de saber más

— No, a él no parecía importarle no tener relaciones con Juvia y continuo metido en eso, ella muy desesperada decidió contarle a sus padres, pensó que era lo mejor y ellos le dijeron que Juvia tenía la culpa que por perra y drogadicta, que ella lo había metido en eso –Gray vio como estiro su boquita para contener las lágrimas y le acarició suavemente los labios para que dejara de sentirse así. — Les hizo un mal, ya no tenían de donde sacar dinero y desde ahí empezaron a delinquir y a deberle dinero a gente muy peligrosa.

— Ella no quería creer que él se hubiera vuelto un delincuente, Gajeel-kun iba a la cárcel muchas veces pero él no era tan malo como le decían que eran ese par. Pero Juvia reaccionó, un día cuando normalmente llegó a su apartamento y no encontró nada, hasta las joyas que habían logrado recuperar de su madre las vendió. Él portero dijo que él le dijo que Juvia le había dado permiso por eso no hizo nada.

— ¿Por qué no le avisaste a la policía?

— Porque se supone que Juvia debería estar con él como él estuvo con ella, era su novia, su apoyó, pero a él no le importaba nada. Las cosas empeoraron, Rogue-san la trataba como se le daba la gana y ella solo quería salvarlo. Lucy decía que era suficiente que lo dejara, que Juvia era muy joven y se podía conseguir a alguien mejor, y cuando estaba decidida a hablar con él, fue a sacarlo de un bar de porquería y Sting estaba con él, tenía un arma –Sonrió melancólicamente y se acercó para abrazar a Gray, él la recibió en con un nudo en su garganta y le acarició la espalda.

— "¡Rogue puede hacer lo que quiera, cállate perra ¿O quieres terminar con un agujero en la frente como tu estúpida madre?!" Rogue-san rompió en risa y no te imaginas todo lo que le dolió a Juvia –Gray acunó en el hueco de su cuello a la peli azul mientras descargaba su dolor, esas palabras que se habían aferrado y habían hecho una cicatriz en su alma, donde jamás creía que podía borrarlas. Después de unos minutos en ese mismo lugar, Juvia levantó la cabeza para seguir hablando.

— Ni siquiera movió un dedo para que Sting dejara de apuntarle a Juvia con esa maldita pistola. Ella ya no podía soportarlo más, en realidad quería ayudarlo pero eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se fue y él la fue a buscar a su apartamento. Juvia cometió el estúpido error de abrirle la puerta, esa noche llegó como un animal, nuevamente Juvia se negó a estar con él y la golpeó. "Eres mi perra estúpida, es tu deber" y entonces la forzó. –Juvia se escondió en el pecho de Gray de nuevo — Fue horrible, doloroso, lastimó a Juvia y ella no se podía defender porque él era muy fuerte – Gray respiró por la boca, iba a matar a ese desgraciado, se arrepentiría de haber violado a su Juvia. –Juvia lo amaba, pensó que ese era su deber, que tenía que estar a su lado y que si podía ayudarlo se dejaría tratar como quisiera, cuando él se despertó vio a Juvia llorando con el morado en su rostro. Se echó a llorar, le pidió que lo perdonará pero ella no quería hacerlo. Se alistó y se fue de la casa prácticamente huyendo mientras él estaba sentado mirando a la nada. –Y en esos instantes Gray se arrepintió de haberla hecho hablar, Juvia no paraba de llorar y ya no pudo seguir hablando de lo atacada que estaba.

— Te traeré agua.

— No...no dejes a-a-a Juvia.

— Bien no lo haré, por favor cálmate. –Gray la sentó en sus piernas y dejo que ella se abrazara a su nuca mientras descansaba su cabeza en su pecho, el joven con un brazo le sostenía la cabeza y la otra mano la paso por su mocoso. — ¿Ves que no pesas? Te puedo alzar. –Juvia sonrió y le señaló su bolso para que Gray sacara su pañuelo para lágrimas de emergencia, se sonó y limpió sus lágrimas. Gray sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho, odiaba ver llorar a la peli azul porque no podía ver su hermosa sonrisa, esa que le recordaba a su madre.

— Juvia le contó a Lucy lo que él había hecho con ella, necesitaba un consejo y ella le dijo "es la última vez que vez a ese maldito Rogue" Juvia supo entonces que era suficiente, se había atrevido a golpearla y a forzarla y si continuaba podía llegarla a matar. En ese instante, mientras caminaban por un calle llena de gente dos hombres llegaron a ellas y como si fueran amigos cruzaron los brazos en los hombros de cada una. "¿Tú eres la perra de Rogue no es así?" Eran los hombres a los que ellos le debían dinero, le emparejaron el otro ojo a Juvia y escupieron una frase mientras Lucy le ayudaba a Juvia a levantarse del piso "Dile que tiene menos de 24 horas para conseguirme el dinero o que tu pagarás las consecuencias y estas muy buena para solo matarte"

— No tienes que contarme más, creo que ha sido suficiente.

— Juvia no quiere tener secretos contigo. Aún falta Sting.

— ¿Te hizo algo ese malparido? –ella asintió escondiéndose más en su pechó, refugiándose del mundo.

— Juvia necesitaba decirle la amenaza y ambas fueron al antro a buscarlo, Juvia le contó todo y ahí estaba Sting "entreguémosla, la cogen un rato como la putica que es y nos perdonan la deuda". Lucy lo cacheteó y Rogue-san se rio, eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba drogado y había preferido eso que a Juvia. Ella quería llorar y no lo haría delante del imbécil de Sting, así que fue al baño mientras Lucy se quedó gritándole maldiciones a Rogue-san y cuando Juvia iba a salir Sting entró.

— No no no ¡Maldito! ¡Dime que no te toco! ¡Mierda lo voy a matar!

— Dijo que era una puta y que Rogue-san le había dado permiso de tocarla, Juvia trato de zafarse pero no pudo.

— ¡Voy a matarlo! –Gray la levantó y la dejo sentada en el sillón mientras iba a forcejear la puerta.

— Lucy llegó, no alcanzó a violarla –Gray respiró y apoyó su espalda en la puerta — Juvia volvió, le contó todo a Rogue-san pero él no era él cuando consumía esa porquería. Fueron donde Gajeel-kun, Lucy le contó absolutamente todo y entonces dijo "O es ese maldito de Ryos o soy yo" y aunque a Juvia le dolió demasiado lo dejo, Gajeel-kun es como su padre y jamás le haría daño, la pondría a salvo y no sé puede morir de amor, Juvia no podía perderse en esa relación era muy joven para joder su vida.

— Tomaste la mejor decisión Juvia. Aunque pasaron muchas cosas estoy orgulloso de ti por ser lo que eres ahora –Gray se acercó a ella y la abrazó como si la estuviera protegiendo del mundo, como si fuera su pequeña niña indefensa.

— Cuando se lo encontró en la feria le reclamo por dejarlo y en parte tiene razón, Juvia lo dejo cuando más la necesitaba, por miedosa y egoísta.

— ¿Qué se cree ese hijo de puta? ¡Te fuiste porque era lo mejor, porque si seguías con él acabaría con tu vida con lo que habías logrado recuperar de ella después de que saliste de rehabilitación!

— Pero lo traicionó, ella lo denunció y a todos los que estaban involucrados en eso por órdenes de Gajeel-kun, dijo que tenían que pagar por todo lo que le habían hecho a Juvia y que no iba a descansar hasta que eso no sucediera y ella estuvo de acuerdo, no quería que dañara a gente inocente.

— Aunque le dolió aprendió a vivir sin él, Gajeel-kun la llevó a Inglaterra seis meses para esconderla, Juvia cambio de número, cerró las cuentas sociales y así perdió el contacto con ellos. Meses después se enteró que Sting casi se muere por la golpiza que le dio Gajeel-kun y a Rogue-san no le fue mejor. Con todo el dinero de sus padres salieron libres y bueno Rogue-san había quedado enterrado para Juvia. Se devolvió sabiendo que ya todo estaba superado y que no tenía miedo, que todo estaba bien para ella. Se metió en la universidad donde estudiaba Lucy homologando lo que hizo en Inglaterra y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

— ¿Aún lo amas? –Se sintió incomoda, la verdad no conocía la respuesta de esa pregunta, en otras épocas su amor por Rogue había sido enfermizo y sincero pero ahora ya no sabía que sentía, que decir. Temía hablar porque si terminaba haciéndolo su corazón diría una locura y no estaba preparada para confesarle semejante locura a Gray.

— Juvia se siente culpable y siendo sincera, Juvia no lo sabe. –Suspiró, supo por la expresión de Gray que esa respuesta no le había gustado en lo más mínimo y no quería verlo así de serio, atropelladamente habló sin pensar, solo dejo salir lo que verdaderamente sentía — Una noche conoció a alguien, aproximadamente había pasado un año de su tormentoso pasado, una época donde Juvia era verdaderamente feliz y aceptó la invitación de Lucy de ir a una discoteca para que se divirtieran, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que Natsu-san estaba acompañado de un chico jodidamente sexy, ¿por qué no? Pensó mientras lo veía y escuchaba su voz tan varonil al presentarse. Ese peli negro solo sería asunto de una noche. –Inconscientemente una sonrisa boba se formó en el rostro del pelinegro y ella con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sonrió como él. Una idea fuera del lugar y con un estrujón en el corazón preguntó:

— ¿Te acostaste conmigo porque te recordaba a Rogue?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque ambos somos peli negros, tenemos casi la misma edad, hace mucho no te acostabas con nadie y tú lo amabas o lo amas bastante –Casi muere pronunciando la última frase y Juvia sonrió con ternura alejándose de él.

— Claro que no. Eres totalmente diferente a él –la peli azul lo miro fijamente a los ojos para que supiera que estaba hablando únicamente con la verdad. — Tu cabello es tan lindo y corto, a Juvia le encanta pasar los dedos por él, tu sonrisa es tan traviesa y sincera, jamás sonríes y cuando lo haces es porque en realidad lo sientes, tu mirada es tan penetrante y sensual, esos ojos grises hacen sentir tan insegura de sí misma a Juvia, el color de tu piel es tan hermoso como si te hubieras dejado dar el sol en una playa nudista y eso le hace pensar a Juvia en tu cuerpo tan musculoso y fuerte –Involuntariamente se pasó la lengua por sus labios y Gray trago fuerte, escucharla hablar sobre él con esa tierna voz era demasiado para su pobre voluntad. — Y tu voz es tan fuerte y varonil, Juvia sabe a qué atenerse contigo porque siempre le has demostrado todo lo que eres y hasta donde estás dispuesto a sacar las garras. Rogue-san saco las garras cuando Juvia jamás se lo esperaba. No te pareces en absolutamente nada a Rogue-san, ni siquiera en la forma como parpadeas, ni cuando algo te sorprende, tus expresiones Juvia ha intentado memorizarlas porque son hermosas y fuera de eso tú en la cama… -Se calló repentinamente y miro al piso totalmente avergonzada.

— Soy todo lo que ese estúpido no es ¿No cierto? Me sorprendió que jamás te hubieran dado un oral y que no supieras absolutamente nada de las posiciones que probamos esa noche.

— Gray-sama por favor, no dañes este momento –Se sonrojó tanto que no quería que la viera de esa manera.

— ¿Estoy mintiendo?

— No, tú eres brutal en la cama y tienes una excelente puntería –Acarició su vientre y sonrió muy divertida haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera con ella de una forma disimulada.

— ¿Qué sentiste mientras intimábamos?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Dilo.

— Algo que jamás ella había sentido en la vida, sensaciones tan deliciosas y que quería que no acabarán. Por primera vez en su vida Juvia se sintió confiada en sí misma, en su cuerpo y no tuvo vergüenza, acabo diciendo muchas cosas empujada por el placer y el deseo que nublaban su mente. Sin lugar a dudas fue el mejor sexo en toda su vida.

— Sé que esa noche para nosotros solo fue sexo pero se puede hacer el amor teniendo sexo y eso fue lo que paso con nosotros –Juvia totalmente confundida alzo, su ceja esa frase no había tenido sentido en lo más mínimo.

— Entonces muéstrale, enséñale a Juvia como hacer el amor mientras se tiene sexo. -Los labios de Juvia buscaron suavemente los del Fullbuster y él le correspondió con un ritmo delicado y hermoso. ¿Le acababa de dar la recompensa máxima? ¿Le estaba diciendo que podía tener relaciones con ella? Gray estaba demasiado feliz, su cuerpo entero necesitaba a la peli azul pero aunque todo su ser le demandaba hacerla suya se separó de los labios de la joven.

— No Juvia, no nos hagamos daño.

-¿Es por qué Juvia ya no está deseable? -Se mordió los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, claro que no era por eso, Gray la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo pero primero tenía que aclarar bien lo que sentía por ella, no podía seguir con eso sabiendo que Juvia amaba a otro hombre.

— ¡No! Sólo es nuestro mocoso creciendo dentro de ti. Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, no estás gorda, eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta, pero tu estas confundida, amas a otro y estas embarazada de un hijo mío. Es difícil, no quiero que nos lastimemos más.

— Dile a Juvia entonces ¿Que son los dos? Se besan y se celan pero no son nada. Juvia no entiende su relación. Cree que esto es una locura.

— Somos una pareja de recién casados hasta que nuestro hijo nazca Juvia. -Se río al escuchar sus palabras, simplemente era una locura su situación, en realidad ambos no eran absolutamente nada y eso le dolía al peli negro. Juvia río con él y luego se juntó más a su boca para provocarlo.

— Esto es lo que hacen los recién casados Gray-sama.

— Si pero hay otra persona en nuestra relación y es muy difícil para mí por favor entiende.

— Él no estaba en estos meses, no ha estado esa noche. Juvia no entiende porque tiene que ser diferente ahora.

— Porque le acariciaste la cara a ese imbécil y se veían cómodos juntos por eso, porque yo sobro y eso me duele. –Llevó la mano a su frente, ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Lo que menos quería era abrir la boca porque sus palabras solo confirmaban sus sospechas. Se estaba enamorando de Juvia.

— Nunca has sobrado Gray-sama, tú eres el padre del hijo de Juvia, ¡Tú ahora eres el centro del mundo de Juvia! -ambos se quedaron mirando, ambos habían dicho cosas que en un momento normal no se hubieran podido decir y ella sólo quería huir por bocona.

— ¿Tienes hambre? -Se levantó pero Gray la halo y la volvió a sentar en su lugar. — ¿Que acabas de decir?

— Juvia no lo sabe, suele decir cosas sin pensar. -Gray suspiró y se pasó los dedos por sus mechones en señal de desesperación.

— ¿Por qué me siento así? –Gray la miro realmente confundido, tratando de encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos cristalizados.

— ¿Cómo? –el corazón de Juvia salto desesperado en su pecho, ella también se sentía demasiado rara.

— Como si no pudiera...como sí tú -Respiró resignado, ya no quería hablar.

— ¿Cómo si Juvia qué?

— Sé que jamás te lo he dicho –sus pie estaba golpeando el piso y Juvia vio como tragaba saliva en repetidas ocasiones, sus dedos se comenzaron a mover y su cuerpo entero se engarrotó. _"Está nervioso"_ pensó ella, sus delicadas manos tomaron las suyas y las apresaron. — Cuéntaselo a Juvia. Cálmate.

— Te hice cosas tan horribles, te di la espalda cuando más lo necesitabas, mi maldito ego y mi estúpida forma de vida no me dejo ver que el mocoso era lo más importante. No podré verle los ojos sin sentirme como una mierda por querer matarlo, por querer deshacerme de él y pensar que era un estorbo y una desgracia para mí, sabiendo que cometí el peor error de mi vida cuando te dije esas cosas en mi oficina, cuando te deje ir y no te pude encontrar en esos meses. No sé porque voy a ser padre, no me lo merezco, no sé porque mi padre está ahí cuando siempre lo odie y le dije cosas horribles, no entiendo porque estás conmigo después de todo lo que paso, de todas las cosas que te dije – Su voz se rompió y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos —Después de casi intentar golpearte y hacerte la vida imposible. Le falle a todo el mundo, mi mamá me está viendo y sé que está tan decepcionada de mí, no sabes cómo me aborrezco, como me doy asco y me siento vacío cuando pienso en todas las cosas que hice, en todos los errores que cometí, en despreciarte. Te culpe por todo lo que me pasaba sabiendo que yo era el responsable de que esa criatura estuviera en tu vientre, de que olvide ponerme el condón que esa noche solo quería llevarte a la cama para dejarte sin más –Juvia estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras, por las lágrimas que caían directamente a sus mejillas y que la hacía sentir un dolor en el pecho.

— Tú me enseñaste tantas cosas, me mostraste el mundo con otros ojos, sin querer me mostraste que lo material no vale nada si no tienes una persona a tu lado que te valore y que te amé. –Se soltó de sus manos y se arrodilló posando la frente en los pies de Juvia.

— ¿Qué haces? Levántate Gray, ¡no hagas esto!

— Sé que no merezco tu perdón pero estoy realmente arrepentido, por una estupidez perdí a mi madre y no quiero perderte…!perdóname! !perdóname! !perdóname! !perdóname! !perdóname! !perdóname! !perdóname! –Como un pequeño ser, mecánicamente repetía esa palabra, todos sus miedos salían a flote, Gray no era fuerte, no era duro ni menos un monstruo, también tenía sentimientos y quería que sus pecados fueran redimidos, no esperaba que Juvia lo perdonará pero quería desahogarse, empezar con la verdad, sentir como lo había intentado.

— ¡Levántate Gray! ¡No te humilles! ¡No hagas esto! –Juvia rompió en llanto y trato de entenderlo, sabía que él no había tomado las mejores decisiones, que en un determinado momento llego a odiarlo y a desearle lo peor pero ahora estaba cambiando, necesitaba una segunda oportunidad y sabía perfectamente que ella en el fondo se la daría, que no sentía nada en contra de él porque su corazón reprimía cualquier pensamiento negativo, le tomo mucho aprecio y esa era la razón, sencillamente no lo juzgaría más.

— Una vez dijiste que lo tenía todo pero en realidad no tenía nada y que cuando me diera cuenta sería tarde. ¿Es muy tarde? -¿Por qué ahora él estaba pidiéndole perdón de esa manera? ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan inseguro? Sí, solo había un explicación para su comportamiento, creía que había perdido a Juvia y a su mocoso el día que Rogue pareció en su vida, que ella no dudaría en irse con él cuando el trato acabara y que solo le diría a su mocoso que su padre murió como él lo había querido –Su corazón roto en mil pedazos la hizo levantarse de su silla y arrodillarse a su altura, le levanto el rostro y se lo acarició dulcemente.

— ¿Los he perdido no es así?

— Sabes que nunca perderás a Juvia, hay algo que los une a los dos –Puso las manos de él sobre su vientre, sobre su mocoso y sonrió dulcemente — Juvia te perdona por todo lo que hiciste, por todo lo que dijiste. Sinceramente lo hace, siempre lo hará únicamente si tu cambio es permanente. Recuerda que cuando las personas se acostumbran a ser perdonadas ya no les importa pecar. Gray, no, no bajes el rostro. ¡Mira a Juvia! Somos humanos y por lo tal nos equivocamos, no venimos con manual y si lo hiciéramos tampoco lo leeríamos. Perdona a Juvia por todo, porque ella también ha hecho cosas malas y sin quererlo Juvia te ha herido.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me perdonas? ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

— Porque lo mereces Gray-sama, porque Juvia nunca se perdonaría si no lo hace y ella también necesita pedir perdón –El pelinegro se escondió en el hueco del cuello de Juvia y sonrió llorando. — Gracias y te perdono aunque ahorita no sé exactamente de qué.

— Gracias a ti también –los brazos de la peli azul rodearon el cuello de Gray y lloró con él. Los minutos pasaron y ellos seguían en esa posición escuchando únicamente sus respiraciones y el ruido del fuego al quemar la madera en la chimenea.

— No quiero tener secretos contigo, hay algo que debo decirte. –Se separó de ella y aunque dudo unos segundos se armó de valor —Ultear, una nueva empleada de mi padre se me insinuó. –Juvia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y mordió su labio inferior. —No pasó nada, te lo juro, tú siempre estuviste presente en mi mente y la saque. No fue nada, no significa nada para mí.

— ¿Se lo juras a Juvia?

— ¿Confías en mí?

— Sí.

— No pasó de un beso.

— De acuerdo, Juvia tendrá que hablar seriamente con esa mujer. ¿Tienes hambre? –Gray negó.

— ¿Te parece si van a la cama? –Juvia sintió una pequeña voz en su cabeza, iba a hablar con esa puta y ponerla en su lugar, Gray solo era de ella y no permitiría que nadie se metiera en sus vidas. Él asintió como un zombi, su corazón se hincho de felicidad al saber que ella lo perdonaba y que confiaba en él, caminaron por el corredor hasta llegar a su habitación y cuando entró se sorprendió al ver al conejo recostado en la unión de las dos almohadas.

— Juvia tiene un problema, dejo la maleta en el auto de Lucy y no tiene nada que ponerse para dormir –al ver que Gray no contestaba llevo sus ojos en dirección a los de él y sonrió automáticamente.

— El señor Snow acompaño a Juvia mientras no estabas.

— ¿El señor Snow? ¿Cómo le pegaste la oreja? –entretenido alzo al muñeco y lo examino por todas partes, estaba como nuevo.

— Sí, Juvia le puso así y las clases de costura deben servir para algo. –Sonrió y abrazó al conejo, olía…olía a ella y se embriago con su olor a almendras con vainilla sin ser consciente de eso, le dijo que podía buscar ropa de su madre en la otra habitación y ponérsela mientras no dejaba de ver al conejito. Se desvistió y se puso una pantaloneta alistándose para dormir mientas esperaba que llegara, por suerte Mika tenía mucha ropa en el lugar y encontró algo que le quedaba a la perfección, se acomodó con Gray quedando como dos cucharitas mientras ella abrazaba al señor Snow y el pelinegro la abrazaba por detrás hasta posar sus manos suavemente en el mocoso.

— Buenas noches Juvia. –_"¿Así se sentirá tener una familia?"_ la pregunta de Gray quedo en el aire mientras enterraba el rostro en su cabello y sonreía.

— Buenas noches Gray-sama. –Sin pesadillas, ni faltas de sueño ambos durmieron hasta el otro día como angelitos. Al despertarse Gray paseo la mano por su cama y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba, el olor de tocino le llego directamente a las fosas nasales y salió de su habitación guiado por el delicioso olor. Cuando entró en la cocina su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar, diagonal a él veía a su madre con su pañoleta negra y su cabello ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, su camiseta de cuadros y la forma en la que sonreía lo hicieron dar pasos automáticamente hacía atrás muy despacito. Se frotó los ojos pero la imagen seguía allí, respiró hondamente y entonces se dio cuenta que su madre no tenía el cabello azul, que solo había sido un duro golpe verla con su ropa puesta y que de perfil era la viva imagen de Mika. ¿Por qué de todo lo que había en la casa de su madre tomo su pañoleta favorita? Juvia se convertía en un misterio para él y se sentía muy raro, no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable a su lado.

— Buenos días Juvia.

— Buenos días –dejo la estufa por un segundo para verlo y le sonrió como Mika, le dolió el corazón, Dios, Juvia le traía tantas cosas a su vida que no sabía cómo manejarlas.

— El desayuno está casi listo, por favor siéntate mientras Juvia termina. –Obedeciéndola se sentó en la silla mecedora que había al lado de la mesa del comedor a centímetros de ella. Tranquilamente comenzó a mecerse mientras escuchaba la música que sonaba por medio del viejo radio sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Buscó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantaloneta de dormir y le tomo fotos sin que ella se diera cuenta, _"si supiera lo hermosa que se ve" _

— ¿Por qué miras tanto a Juvia? –Después de minutos sin sacarle los ojos de encima ella estaba claramente incomoda, decidió preguntarle en el momento que sacaba las naranjas de la nevera para hacer el jugo.

— Porque esa pañoleta era de mi madre así como la camiseta de cuadros y su pantalón.

— Dijiste que podía tomar lo que quisiera de tu madre, Juvia lo siente mucho ya llama a Lucy para que le traiga su ropa.

— No es eso, solo me encanta como se te ve todo, te ves hermosa y estoy seguro que a ella le hubiera encantado que tú la usaras –el color en el rostro de Juvia llegó a niveles insuperables y escondió su cabeza en el exprimidor de naranjas para que no viera su reacción. Por algún motivo ella le producía calma y cerró los ojos para dejar de intimidarla mientras se acostaba en el respaldar de la silla sin dejar de mecerse. _"Hola a todos nuestros oyentes donde quieran que estén en esta hermosa soleada mañana de domingo, soy Jenny Realight y los estaré acompañando con más música hasta el mediodía, la siguiente canción la hace la hermosa Mariya Nishiuchi y se llama Don't let me down"_. Gray escuchó la canción atentamente y rompió en risa, luego suspiró profundo y su mirada se ensombreció.

— ¿Te sucede algo? –Escuchó la voz dulce de Juvia y sin quererlo habló — Esa canción define mi situación.

— ¿Por qué?

— Escúchala.

— Juvia no entiende japonés, lo siente.

— Ven te traduciré. Cuando hablo de ti, sin querer me pongo un poco más entusiasmado. Es la primera vez que me siento así. No me defraudes, cuando me abraces y me beses, nena. Cuando estas a mi lado puedo sonreír sin preocupación alguna. Oh mi vida, mi vida, en color rosa. –Juvia no sabía que decir ¿Se le estaba declarando con esa letra? ¿Por qué se sentía tan emocionada al escuchar esas palabras de su boca? Se acercó muchísimo a él y en ese instante sintió como su bebé se movía dentro de ella. Una presión que la sorprendió. Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Gray y subió la camiseta y vio algo hermoso en su vientre.

— Míralo es su piecito –El pequeño pie del mocoso se asomaba en la piel de Juvia totalmente palpable, Gray abrió sus ojos y el aire se le fue de los pulmones, espontáneamente se le olvido lo que se había acabado de atrever a hacer con Juvia y temblorosamente sus dedos se acercaron al pie de su mocoso.

— Oh Dios –Una extraña emoción se apodero del peli negro y sintió como un nudo le aparecía en la garganta. — Es mi pequeño futbolista –susurró entre dientes mientras seguía con la conexión, en ese momento solo eran él y el mocoso mientras Juvia solo miraba a Gray con demasiada ternura.

— ¡Los huevos! –Gritó Juvia tratando de voltear el huevo perico que se estaba achicharrando.

— Gray se hizo detrás de ella y empezó a acariciarle el vientre mientras ella trataba de salvar el desayuno.

— No importa me lo como así.

— Mientras te esperaban Lucy y Juvia compraron muchas cosas de comer, Juvia lo hará de nuevo. –Gray respiró resignado y se sentó, no era muy buen cocinero y lo dejo en sus manos.

— Juvia no te defraudará –Le sonrió, esa era su respuesta a la dedicatoria de Gray, él mordió sus labios al sentir como una especie de bichos en su estómago. Desayunaron tranquilamente, después llamó a su padre para avisarle que se encontraban bien y al final le agradeció por ayudarle en sus problemas. Revisó la puerta y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba trancada, sonrió y subió a bañarse para salir con Juvia.

.

.

.

Pasearon por el pueblo y cogidos de la mano sonreían. Juvia solo escuchaba a Gray hablar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos en ese lugar y ella se emocionó al saber cómo ese lugar era especial para sus padres, ella se sentía muy cómoda a su lado. Muchas personas lo reconocían y se acercaban a saludarlo, la peli azul se sonrojaba al escuchar como la presentaba delante de todas esas personas.

— Es mi esposa, vamos a tener un hijo en dos meses y medio –ella lo dejaba hablar y asentía ya que en su pensamiento ahora eran marido y mujer hasta que el mocoso naciera. Al caer la noche se devolvieron a la cabaña y ella se acostó en sus piernas mientras cambiaban los canales de televisión. Juvia lo dejo en un canal donde estaban transmitiendo un partido de futbol, a Gray le llamo la atención pero luego quiso que ella lo cambiara porque el futbol le traía malos recuerdos.

— Es hora de que superen esto –Gray no entendió sus palabras pero luego le acarició su cabello azul — Lo sé, yo no tuve la culpa — Juvia sonrió y dejo a un lado el control del televisor, sabía que en ese equipo estaba el jugador preferido de Gray gracias al poster que había en su habitación. Su intención era clara, quería que se volviera a acercar a eso que fue su ilusión algún día y que en una época fue el centro de su mundo, se moría por verlo jugar y ya tenía un plan en su mentecita para cumplir ese objetivo.

— ¿Te gusta el futbol?

— Juvia no sabe mucho del tema pero por ti podría aprender.

— Me alegra escuchar eso –Sus ojos volvieron al televisor, como extrañaba ver los partidos, sentir las diferentes emociones recorrerle el cuerpo mientras apoyaba a un bando, tenía que agradecerle a ella por otra cosa.

— Eso es un fuera de lugar ¿Entiendes? –Sí, ahora todo es más claro. Juvia cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida en segundos, sus sueños eran tranquilos hasta que bruscamente fue despertada por un gritó del pelinegro, se incorporó asustada y él la miro preocupado.

— ¿Te asusté?

— No Gray-sama, gooooll –saltó con él y lo abrazó. Después que toda la emoción pasara se fue a la cocina y le dio una lata de cerveza al joven, mientras ella se tomaba un juguito. Volvió a arrunchase cerca de él para continuar viendo el juego, después de minutos y de entretenerse viendo las diferentes reacciones de Gray se atrevió a preguntarle algo que la tenía preocupada desde hace una semana.

— ¿Gray-sama, mañana acompañas a Juvia a la iglesia?

— Mi relación no es muy buena con Dios desde que mi madre murió.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Dios te está esperando allá, quiere que vuelvan a tener una buena relación.

— He hecho cosas muy malas.

— Él siempre perdona no importa que, Juvia te lo pide por favor, mañana Juvia necesita enserio tu apoyo, que la acompañes.

— ¿A qué horas para irnos?

— A las doce pero mañana trabajas y Juvia quiere que sigas siendo igual de responsable en el trabajo.

— Bueno, si es tan importante para ti te acompañare. Saldremos mañana de madrugada para que pueda llegar a trabajar.

— Gracias. – Al terminar el juego ambos salieron a su habitación para dormir, ya era muy tarde, Juvia se preparó para ir a la cama, salió del baño con su pijama viendo a Gray acostado en la cama sin camiseta y un corrientazo paso por su vientre. Trago fuerte, tenía unas tremendas ganas de él y sabía el porqué, su embarazo le había alborotado las hormonas y ya no tenía ninguna inseguridad, se habían acercado tanto en ese tiempo que quería hacerlo con el peli negro, lo sabía, estaba completamente segura que su relación era extraña, que su relación se rompería cuando el bebé naciera y que ambos tomarían diferentes caminos. Entendía también que Gray no estaba preparado para ser padre, mucho menos para tener una familia con una relación estable y aunque le doliera tenían que alejarse algún día. Gray la vio adivinando porque de repente se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta del baño observándolo, mordió su labio inferior y muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con ella sabiendo que había un intruso? ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Por qué demonios no quería lastimarla? ¿Por qué mierdas pensaba tanto? ¡Quería sexo! ¡Lo necesitaba! Y ella se lo había ofrecido la noche anterior cuando pensó que la había perdido para siempre pero él por estúpidos miedos no lo había aceptado, ni mierda ella en ese momento era solo suya y la aprovecharía, le mostraría que su arrepentimiento era sincero.

— Gray-sama, Juvia ya no puede más…

— Lo sé –de un saltó estaba a centímetros de ella — Yo también quiero, pero no entiendo porque estoy asustado.

— Hazlo, Juvia siente que ya no está deseable para nadie.

— Te lo dije en esa cafetería, siempre pensaré que están para darte toda la noche.

— Entonces dale toda la noche.

— Juvia no me hagas esto, ¿Sabes lo que provocas cuando me hablas así?

— ¿Como? –habló con voz inocente y Gray se adueñó de sus labios, suavemente y delicadamente la beso mientras ella respondía a su beso. Sintió como las manos de Gray se posaban en sus mejillas, y como ese beso era el más tierno que le había dado en toda la vida. Se despegó de ella cuando el aire se estaba agotando en sus pulmones y al tomarlo nuevamente repartió besitos en su boca. Juvia sonrió y cuando le iba a dar otro besito traviesa capturó el labio inferior de Gray estirándolo para al final morderlo con suavidad y erotismo.

— ¿Sabes cómo me excitaste esa noche con solo besarme? Tus labios son tan adictivos Juvia –la aludida se acercó a sus labios sin tocarlo sintiendo su aliento y las ganas del peli negro.

— Lucy estaba horrorizada con los dos, no dejaban de besarse y tocarse. –Ronroneó coqueta lamiendo los labios del peli negro.

— Lo hice porque te dejabas.

— Juvia te dejo porque desde que te vio te tenía ganas, de otra manera te hubiera cacheteado por besarla tan repentinamente.

— Está vez será suave, no dañare a nuestro hijo –le metió la lengua a la Loxar mientras ella comenzaba con ese juego frenético, sus lenguas se perseguían y se unían para seguir en una lucha por territorio y placer. Suave y despacio Gray comenzó a desnudar a Juvia y al dejarle sin una sola prenda se apartó para observarla. Incomoda e insegura Juvia trato de cubrirse pero él sonrió, simplemente pensó que era perfecta, que su cuerpo estaba aún más lindo que el día en que la tuvo por primera vez.

— Mira como me pones –se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano para que palpará su excitación y dejara de sentirse cohibida e insegura, no estaba gorda, no estaba pasada de peso era simplemente hermosa para él. Juvia jadeo al sentir ese miembro duro y excitado. Gray la acomodo suavemente en la cama

— Lo siento señor Snow pero esto no puede verlo –Volteó al conejo para que no los observara y en seguida se encargó de su cuello y de jugar con su delicada piel, lo lamio, beso y por ultimo succionó para deleitarse en ella. Bajo por su cuerpo y le mordió delicadamente la clavícula, la peli azul lo dejo, sabía perfectamente que tenía cierta manía por morder en el sexo y eso solo la mojaba más y más. Beso su hombro y luego beso sus brazos con tranquilidad, delicadamente. Repitió la secuencia con su otro brazo y se acercó a su vientre para besarlo con devoción. Paseó su nariz por su piel y volvió a darle un beso — Mamá y papá se van a amar por favor duerme.

— Quítate la camisa por favor –Juvia con su cara sonrojada y con su piel como gallina por el contacto del Fullbuster le pidió demandante y él la obedeció quitándose todo para dejar al descubierto su desnudez delante de ella.

— Eres tan impresionante, Gray-sama.

— Señora Fullbsuter usted también es impresionante, esta preciosa con el mocoso en su vientre –El corazón de Juvia dio un vuelco, primero escuchar su apellido en el de ella la dejo prácticamente en las nubes, esa vez Gray había bromeado cuando discutía con su padre y le había dicho que Juvia era una Fullbuster y luego le dice que esta preciosa, eso era lo que necesitaba, sentirse hermosa, que su autoestima subiera ya que se sentía insegura con su cuerpo ahora que su bebé estaba grande, que su cuerpo cambiaba, pero él estaba ahí, mirándola con deseo con más ganas que esa noche, gritó al sentir como mordía su dedo gordo del pie y trato de zafarse para que no le hiciera cosquillas inútilmente. Subió dándole besos por su pierna derecha hasta detenerse cerca de su zona íntima y bajar por la otra pierna. Movió su cuello y cabeza de lado tratando de controlarse estaba tan excitado que quería estar dentro de ella de una buena vez pero no quería hacerlo, quería complacerla y hacerla sentir querida. Se movió en la cama para luego llegar a su boca y besarla con ternura. Gray le beso la frente y sintió el calor que desprendía, claramente estaba tan excitada como él y con un dedo le recorrió el cuerpo para luego pasarlo por su pezón.

— Aahh –jadeo al instante cuando sintió ese dedo travieso en sus pechos quemándole con tan solo tocarla.

— Creo que estos eran rosados cuando los chupe –Juvia arqueó su espalda al sentir como la yema de sus dedos jugaba circularmente con sus pezones. — Y estaban más pequeños –se relamió los labios y negó con el dedo. — Estos los dejare para más tarde — Paso sus dedos por las ondas de Juvia y sonrió al llevarse un mechón a su nariz. —Almendras con vainilla. Me encanta –delicadamente le soltó la pañoleta y sonrió al recordar a su madre. _"Sé que estas orgullosa de que haya elegido este camino, de que ella se la madre de tu nieto mami" _Dejo el recuerdo de su madre a un lado de la cama y de repente Juvia sintió como la cabeza de Gray se colaba entre sus piernas.

— No, recuerda que no le puede entrar aire a tu mocoso –sonrió después de hacer semejante afirmación.

— Tranquila, no le entrará te lo juro. Seré cuidadoso –Y sus piernas se rindieron ante tal frase, se abrieron para que Gray pudiera hacerle eso que le había mostrado por primera vez, eso que Rogue jamás hizo con ella. Sus manos se agarraron a la sábana con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, Gray sabía cómo jugar con su botoncito provocándole un sinfín de sensaciones que la llevaban a otra dimensión.

— Aaahh…..Mmmm a Juvia le gusta-le gusta mucho….no…sigue así….. Aaaahh –las palabras salían sin control alguno de su boca y sentía como esa celestial sensación se acercaba.

— Más, más….. No pares por favor. -Lamia sin piedad su intimidad y jugo haciendo torbellinos sobre su centro de placer.

— Grita mi nombre, vente gritando mi nombre Juvia. –En ese instante solo escuchó a Gray a lo lejos su orgasmo había llegado y el aún seguía en sus piernas dándole placer.

— Graaaaaaaaaay –gritó mientras se convulsionaba en la cama después de seis meses sin sentir un orgasmo. Gray cerró los ojos al sentir su sabor, era diferente al que había probado la primera vez, esta vez su estado debió haberlo cambiado pero él estaba encantado, tanto que la limpio enteramente con su lengua.

— Sabes muy rico. Juvia ven acá quiero estar dentro de ti ahora, te deseo, necesito saciar esta necesidad por ti, esta maldita sed. –Sin meditarlo Juvia se acercó a la orilla de la cama y abrió las piernas preparada para lo que iba a llegar, Gray metió un dedo dentro de ella y luego lo saco para echárselo a la boca. — Estás lista, además sabes delicioso. Debo confesar que soñaba cosas sucias contigo Juvia cuando te me negabas –acercó su punta a la entrada de Juvia y jugó un rato con sus intimidades.

— Hazlo, Juvia te desea desde que te fuiste, tenía sueños contigo donde la tomabas de nuevo, donde recordaba lo que sucedió esa noche. –"_Te va a dejar cuando nazca el niño, Gray corre ahora que puedes, no lo hagas, sabes que te dolerá si te sigues relacionando con ella, te ardera cuando se vaya con Rogue, lo ama a él no a ti"._

— Gray no pienses, hoy nadie más existe, solo son una pareja de recién casados. –Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos Juvia lo tranquilizo con su frase,

— Entonces señora Fullbuster, tendremos sexo mientras hacemos el amor.

— Como quiera señor Loxar -Lentamente entró su miembro poniendo especial atención a cualquier tipo de reacción de parte de Juvia, placer, deseo y sexo, eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro.

— ¿Todo bien? –Juvia asintió, al recibir el mensaje Gray se deslizo lentamente a través de ella para salir y luego entró para repetir su tortuoso movimiento, Juvia suspiró y se acopló a su movimiento moviendo las caderas, no entendía cómo podía ser tan suave después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, ella quería que fuera algo salvaje y primitivo pero primero estaba la seguridad de su hijo.

— ¡Más fuerte! –demandó Juvia que deseaba que Gray se volviera loco deleitándose con su cuerpo, con su feminidad. El peli negro se movió más rápido pero no fuerte como ella quería, las primeras gotas de sudor se asomaron por la frente del pelinegro y se lamió los labios al ver como esos enormes, gigantes, colosales pechos se movían con el ritmo que estaban llevando.

— Espere tanto por esto, ¿Es real Juvia?

— Si, esto es más que real…..esto es el paraíso –gimió al sentir como Gray reaccionaba a su respuesta, se movió más rápido y más hambriento mientras se aferraba a las piernas que Juvia había cruzado en su cadera. Verlo de pie mientras la embestía era la mejor sensación que había probado, mejor que esa noche, él ya no era un extraño en su vida era su Gray.

— ¿Lo sientes? No aguanto Juvia –sin poder respirar normalmente Juvia le afirmó con la cabeza, su placer le estaba pidiendo que explotará y con una certera envestida del peli negro llegó apretándolo tan delicioso que se vació dentro de ella segundos después.

— Juvia –dijo casi sin fuerzas mientras salía de ella. — Gracias por todo. –La beso dulcemente mientras ella nublada por el placer le acariciaba esos mechones negros y brillantes que le encantaban. — Gracias a ti por desear a Juvia

— Dame leche Juvia –la peli azul se sonrojó con su demanda, pero quien era ella para negarle ese placer después de esos dos hermosos orgasmos. Se acomodó más arriba de la cama poniéndose de medio lado a él se espicho un pecho para llevarlo a su boca — La doctora dijo que aún no es leche, es algo llamado calo….

— Shh…aun así lo quiero –la peli azul pego un pequeño brinquito cuando sintió los labios del Fullbuster en su pecho succionándolo, sus ojos no se despeaban de él, esa imagen era demasiado para ella, él se veía tan sensual y jodidamente vulnerable mamando sus pechos que volvió a sentir bellas cosquillas en su intimidad.

— Está rica –Sonrió y llevó su boca a su otro pecho para succionar de ese, Juvia mordió su labio pero fue en vano porque el gemido salió de su boca.

— Juvia se va a venir de nuevo Gray-sama.

— Me matas cuando me nombras así –Con delicadeza mordió su pezón y Juvia gimió con descaro para provocarlo. Su mano curiosa subió por su pecho y lo comenzó a estimular mientras él se alimentaba de la leche de Juvia. Rápidamente empezó a mover su cabeza mientras el placer volvía a embriagarla. En el momento que Gray se sació con su leche vio como Juvia explotaba en un tercer orgasmo, ¡Dios mío! Que mujer tan multiorgasmica. Rendido se acostó y la abrazo para que ambos durmieran desnudos y con rastros del episodio.

— Buenos días señora Fullbuster –Sonrió pícaro al ver como perezosamente los ojos azules de la chica se abrían.

— Buenos días esposo –Eso mató más a Gray el cual llevó su boca a sus pechos.

— Quiero más leche –Juvia sonrió y aunque tenían que irse le dio de beber y una buena sesión mañanera.

.

.

.

— Hola silver-sama….. Llegaran a eso de las diez, si es que Gray-sama está descansando porque los dos han –se maldijo mentalmente, casi le dice al padre de su esposo temporal que habían tenido relaciones sexuales. —Está muy cansado y Juvia lo dejo dormir…vale Silver-sama y de nuevo muchas gracias por lo que hizo por los dos….. Bien hasta más tarde. –Renovada y con una hermosa sonrisa Juvia estaba preparando el desayuno para Gray, se sentía muy bien, como le hacía falta sentirlo.

.

.

.

Regresaron en total silencio pero su sonrisa era algo que no podía desdibujar de su rostro, Juvia escucho millones de veces la canción que Gray le había dedicado y busco la traducción de la canción completa. No sabía que pensar con esa letra ¿Gray se había enamorado de ella? Suspiró negando con su cabeza, todo era por necesidad o eso quería creer la peli azul.

–Tienes que irte a trabajar. –Gray recibió un beso en la mejilla y puso las manos en el volante. Al llegar la dejo en la recepción del edificio mientras recibía las llaves y su celular del portero, la beso para despedirse y tomo rumbo a su oficina cuando se aseguró que ella había entrado al ascensor. Juvia se revisó en el espejo de la pared y cuando las puertas se abrieron en su piso su corazón se detuvo, un peli negro de cabello extremadamente largo y de ojos rojos la esperaba recostado en la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Ga-gajeel-kun?

* * *

**Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras, bueno como sabrán trate de hacer el lemmon suavecito por el estado de Juvia pero en fin espero que les haya gustado mucho. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora qu Gajeel apareció? ¿Por qué creen que Juvia lo quiere llevar a la iglesia? Bueno todo eso en el próximo capitulo. Tengo ask, no sean malos y pregúntenme sexys cosas **** /WaterJuvia**

**Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:**

**Chachos:** Sabes que cursilería es mi apellido jajaja, bueno este cap no estuvo cursi pero si hubo lemmon pero no tan hard, espero que te haya gustado. Ti amo Chachos.

**Deicy:** Lo siento no quiero que mueras de un infarto, ya sabes me encanta que te encante y aunque este cap no estuvo muy cursi espero que te haya gustado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Juviadelasoledad:** Uff el encuentro de Gray y Gajeel está más cerca de lo que te imaginas y los celos de Gray son preciosos, ando esperando el cap en este momento. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con un espero que te haya encantado el cap.

**Sicaru-chan:** Sabes que me encanta el drama y más que todo la locura, espero que este cap te haya gustadoo mucho y que también te haya vuelto loca. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Issalovee:** Lo sé, Gray celoso es super lindo y hermoso y si se merecia ese susto. Bueno ese amigo es un mega troll pero sabía lo que era mejor para ellos dos, si lo sé que fue demasiada info pero quería recalacar que era especial ya ahora es especial para Gray y Juvia, Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye!

**Oni No Ao:** Ame tus audios como review, sé que te encanta toda la cursilería y el capitulo pasado estuvo lleno de eso. El carcelero los dejo salir por la mañana y bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap, espero tu review del viernes. Te quiero bye.

**CMR:** Jajajaja menos mal sigues acá, quería asustarlos sé que esas mentes maestras de Natsu y Lucy los engañaron también pero era lo mejor para hacer reaccionar a Gray. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Nole-chan:** Lo sé estuvo re cursi y se puede comer para que te de un coma diabético pero fue lo que se me ocurrió y bueno ya sabes lo que paso encerraditos en la cabaña, si me preguntas creo que 96 llamadas son demasiado pero tanteando con las de Natsu y Erza debieron ser como 78 llamadas de Juvia. Me encanta que saltes por toda la casa y espero que saltes con este cap, te quiero. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Cirenita:** Bueno soy algo así como un caos bueno y me encanta que te encante enserio, uff la ultima parte jugué mucho con sus mentes pero enserio espero que te haya gustado este cap, te mando un besote. Te quiero bye.

**Guest:** Cualquiera diría que vuelo con un porro o algo por el estilo pero juro que mis ideas salen del aburrimiento, jajaja me encanta mucho que te guste, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Taty Hyuuga:** Nótese que amo esa frase de mojar sus pantis creo que en realidad la chica lo hacen, bueno ya te di tus detalles y espero que te haya encantado y que lo hayas amado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Jbadillodavilla:** Los celos son los peores enemigos del hombre. Gracias por tu sexy review. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Viry3fick**: Jajaja pues te llamo pervertida aunque yo también lo soy por pensarlo y si lo hicieron señores el momento que todos estaban esperando, espero que te haya gustado mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo.

**Lia**: Jajajaja pues me encanta que haya sido épico, que te haya encantado y me encantan tanto las confusiones que salió eso, Gray es muy impulsivo y bueno Rogue luchara por Juvia y vendrán conflictos. Espero que te haya ido super bien sin necesidad de estudiar, yo debería estar durmiendo ahora. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Anonimous:** Amaría ver el momento cuando le pegas a tu hermana al enterarte que he actualizado, este cap estuvo lleno de confusiones y decursilerias se que los mate engañándolos con que Juvia si se iba. Ahora llegó Gajeel esto está mal. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye!

**Chii:** Bueno ya viste como arreglaron las cosas, como la mayoría de las parejas lo hacen y ahorita todo será confusión. Espero que te haya encantado gracias por tu review lo ame. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Saroninas:** Jajaja si eres un monstruo por no haberlo leído antes, neee claro que no te adoro por leerlo, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, claro bueno no sabes, este es el fic donde más me fluyen las ideas es como tan natural poder escribir de eso, si ¿A quién engañamos? No podemos odiar a Gray, Natsu es el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera tener y Lucy está cambiando por amor. En lo que respecta a Juvia me esmere por ponerla como una guerrera, como lo que muchas mujeres son al afrontar la vida con semejante responsabilidad y creeme que yo también he llorado cuando leo lo que escribo, es loco pero lo hago. PD1: Creo que la historia es engomadora y toda la cosa y no creas este es el capitulo más largo de todos, uff llevo 11k. PD2: Tuve Brakets sé lo que se siente que dolor tan horrible. PD3: Gracias, te amo por considerarme una linda escritora. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye!

**FerCeervella:** El Rovia me encanta pero soy muy fiel al Gruvia jajaja ya sabes es como lo innombrable (Gralu), si se merece sufrir un poquito pero en este capítulo se abrió mucho, tiene miedo a perderla y bueno consiguió algo bueno. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Lala. Tempesatad:** Pobre conejito, pero bueno aunque todo fue confuso hay una calma momentánea o la había antes de que apareciera Gajeel, Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye!

**Ari:** Jajajaja gracias por tu amor y tu sexy review yo también te amo demasiado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Juvia-chan21:** Perdóname pero tenía que actualizar los otros fics, Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Espero que te guste el cap.

**Mares Tarifa:** Espero que hayas pasado los finales jajajaja pero bueno yo debería estar durmiendo y heme aquí. Aunque aun no se confiesan sus sentimientos abiertamente lo saben y Gray sufrirá más lo sé. Espero que te haya encantado y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Waaa me encanta que lo leas repetidas veces.

**Muchas gracias por todo y por sus sexys reviews, se despide Water.**


	10. Conversación

**Hola hermosuras. Les traigo un hermoso capitulo lleno de drama. Disfrútenlo. "Todos los personajes le pertenecen al trol Hiro Mashima".**

* * *

Esos ojos rojos viéndola detenidamente le estaban evitando moverse o si quiera pensar, su respiración se aceleró solamente con verlo y en ese instante empezó a temblar como una niña indefensa. Todo ese tiempo había deseado que él apareciera, que la sacara de esa pesadilla en la que se había metido pero ahora no se atrevía a enfrentarlo, tenía tanta vergüenza que no podía verlo a los ojos. No tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo iba a reaccionar, ¿Estaría enojado con ella? ¿La rechazaría como lo hizo su padre? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Las preguntas viajaron a su mente más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y sus manos se volvieron puños al sentir como sus perfectos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas, por nada del mundo superaría el rechazó de Gajeel, ese hombre era una persona demasiado importante en su vida y por esa razón no aguantaría que le dijera cosas feas como lo había hecho su propio padre.

— ¿Acaso te quedarás ahí plantada toda la vida o vas a venir a saludar de una buena vez mujer? –Juvia rompió en llanto en ese instante y su corazón se estrujó produciéndole un corrientazo de dolor, no lloraba por felicidad ni porque él estuviera en la puerta con una media sonrisa contento de verla, lloraba porque sentía que lo había decepcionado, que aunque él siempre procuró que nada malo le pasará y se dedicará a cuidarla con su propia vida, ella se encargó de botar todo a la basura quedando embarazada de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

— ¡Ven acá tonta! –Los pies le temblaron y poco a poco camino hacia él, llorando desconsoladamente se acercó y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de "su padre".

— Perdón Gajeel-kun, perdone a Juvia por favor, por favor. Juvia no quiere que la odie por favor no la rechace. –el peli negro negó con su cabeza y la apartó de su lado, odiaba ser meloso pero más que todo odiaba verla llorar, su niña no tenía por qué estar llorando y menos pedirle perdón por un error que cualquiera podía cometer en un momento de debilidad, lo tenía perfectamente claro, ella no era la responsable, conocía la debilidad y la pequeña estupidez de Juvia y si alguien tenía la culpa de eso era ese maldito que le endulzó el oído y se la llevó a la cama para luego dejarla a su suerte con un hijo en el vientre. Sus pensamientos, aunque no quería aceptarlo siempre la protegerían a ella, no quería aceptar que Juvia también había tenido responsabilidad en eso, que ella era la que había decidido estar con el sexy dios griego que la impresionó desde que escuchó su voz por primera vez.

— Nunca podré rechazarte Juvia, querré a ese enano que llevas ahí tanto o más que a ti, ¿Sabes? Prefiero esto mil veces a esa porquería que consumías, te ves… –Pasó su mirada por la chica y se detuvo en el bultico de su estómago –mejor. ¿Cuántos meses es que tienes? –Juvia sonrió y se mordió los labios para evitar que las lágrimas esta vez por felicidad se deslizaran por sus mejillas y provocaran todo un diluvio.

— Sigues siendo toda una llorona ¿no Juvia? Geehee. –Con cuidado la abrazó y se retiró en seguida, suspiró y sonrió para sus adentros, Gajeel se alegraba tanto que ella estuviera bien que la ira con la que venía bajo de nivel casi desapareciendo por completo.

— Juvia tiene seis meses y medio –sonrojada y mirando al suelo acarició su pequeño bulto mientras respondía con ternura.

— ¿Seis y medio? –La cara de sorpresa de Gajeel le causo un poco de incomodidad a la peli azul, sí, hace seis meses había intimado con el peli negro, el tiempo había pasado sin que se diera cuenta y ahora no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, su vida tomó un rumbo que jamás se lo había esperado, un rumbo que tenía un futuro esperándola, un futuro llamado Gray Fullbuster y mocoso.

— ¿No estas demasiado delgada para tener seis meses? ¿El enano está creciendo normalmente? –Juvia pegó un brinquito en su lugar y abrazó a Gajeel como en los viejos tiempos mientras las manos toscas del joven despelucaban su cabello y ella sentía su olor a chocolate, ese olor que desprendía su desodorante, el que la Loxar le aconsejo para su primera cita con Levy. — Grandeeney-san su ginecóloga le dijo que ya adquirió el peso adecuado y que el bebé está sano y fuerte sino que debido a la constitución de Juvia no engordo demasiado.

— Entonces el enano será igual de pequeño a ti –le dio palmaditas en la cabeza como solía dárselas a su novia Levy y movió su cabeza hacía un lado haciendo sonar su cuello.

— Juvia odia que hagas eso.

— Por eso lo hice, Geehee –La peli azul sonrió y busco las llaves del apartamento en su bolso para hacer pasar a Gajeel y quitarse esos zapatos que la estaban matando, aunque el camino no era muy largo había sido una mañana demasiado activa con el Fullbuster. Lo hizo sentar en su reluciente sillón blanco y elegante que había sido limpiado y restregado con anterioridad por el ceniciento por las órdenes de la peli azul mientras sus ojos se movían por todo el lugar buscando el encargo que le había pedido a Lucy cuando no estaba. Al ver las rosas azules perfectamente distribuidas en un hermoso jarrón sonrió, llevó su mirada en dirección a Gajeel que estaba dejando su chaqueta a un lado y prácticamente se escurría acomodándose cómodamente como si fuera Pedro por su casa, de hecho se sentía muy cómodo ya que el apartamento estaba decorado exactamente como Juvia tenía el suyo antes de que su padre la botara como un perro a la calle.

— Juvia se alegra de volver a verte, no sabes cuánto te extrañó. –Gajeel bufó ante su comentario un tanto enojado ya que se sentía molesto al pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar por no estar a su lado y ayudarla.

— ¿Por qué putas no me llamaste?

— Juvia no sabía tu número, no sabía el de Levy, ¡no sabía el de nadie!

— ¿Recuerdas el día que te dije que tenías que tener en tu billetera los números de las personas cercanas a ti, tu nombre y donde vivías? –Le recriminó duramente y ella infló sus cachetes, se alegró tanto, extrañaba tanto esos regaños provenientes de él que descanso su cabeza totalmente en el respaldar del sillón, ¡Dios! Estaba tan feliz que podría bailar con un solo pie.

— No la regañes, pero de todos modos si Juvia te hubiera hecho caso hubiera sido exactamente lo mismo, papá le quitó todo a ella, hasta las llaves de la pequeña fiera. –Gajeel suspiró hondamente y con decepción en el aire.

— Vi tu pequeña fiera hace un mes, pensé que eras tú ya que eran las mismas placas pero al acercarme vi que era la maldita niñita que apareció en el funeral de Water. –Juvia se había acostumbrado a recibir golpes bajos de parte de su padre, de hecho no le impresionaba que hubiera corrido a darle su pequeña fiera a esa zorra, tal vez tal y como dijo ese día esa mujer a su padre nunca le importó ella ni su madre.

— Juvia no se sorprende es más no importa, ya no es seguro conducir un Lamborghini, Juvia cree que deberían comprar una Camioneta, algo muy seguro para el bebé –Gajeel asintió viendo al enano, se sentía demasiado raro en ese momento, no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo, en parte estaba feliz porque Juvia se responsabilizaría de su hijo y jamás volvería a caer en el mundo oscuro de las drogas por ese pequeño, para brindarle un hermoso futuro y ser la mejor madre del mundo, sin embargo por otra parte no le cabía en la cabeza que su niña hubiera crecido tanto, que ya estuviera en condiciones para valerse por su cuenta y para empezar a guiar a otro ser, a un pequeño ser con sus características, a un bebé indefenso que sería lo más importante para Juvia y ella sería lo más importante para esa pequeña criaturita.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Para ser hoy te siento muy calmada.

— Juvia se siente bien ya ha pasado un buen tiempo además más tarde irá con Gray-sama a la iglesia.

— Yo iré Juvia, es más que suficiente, no quiero ver a ese malparido en la vida porque te juro que lo mato.

— Gajeel-kun por favor, Gray-sama ha cambiado del cielo a la tierra, deberías darle una oportunidad para conocerlo y verás cómo Juvia que él ha cambiado.

— No entiendo cómo es que ahora vives acá Juvia, ¡Después de todo lo que te hizo ese maldito! Demonios Juvia ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… — No Gajeel-kun, Juvia no te permitirá que hables sin saber qué fue lo que pasó, no puedes juzgarlo sin siquiera saber absolutamente nada de los dos.

— ¡No lo defiendas maldita sea! No necesito conocer que fue lo que pasó para saber que es un desgraciado que te abandonó Juvia. –Juvia suspiró profundamente, ¿Cómo explicarle que ya lo había perdonado y que no sentía ningún rencor en su corazón por él que por el contrario sentía algo fuerte en este de lo que había sentido en la vida por un hombre?

— Gray-sama y tu podrían ser amigos si se lo propusieran ¿Sabes? Es un buen hombre, solo que la vida fue dura con él como con Juvia.

— Juvia no seas tonta, las personas no cambian de un día para otro, menos de… ¿Cuántos meses es que llevas con él?

— Dos meses, casi tres.

— ¿Ves? Juvia empezando porque te dijo que abortaras ¿Crees en realidad en "ese cambio"? ¿Crees que está dispuesto ahora a hacerse cargo de ti y del enano? Es claro pero tú no lo ves, no ves que solo te está usando por conveniencia, ¿Y que sí te quiere quitar el niño? Lo logrará Juvia porque si te tiene ahora aquí eso solo quiere decir que ese maldito obtiene lo que quiere cuando quiere. –Juvia negó con su cabeza, ahora lo que menos quería era que su cabeza se volviera toda una sopa de pensamientos, que se llenará de inseguridades, lo sabía, Gray no le haría eso jamás y ella confiaba en él.

— Él no le dijo a Juvia que abortara, solo le dijo que no estaba preparado para ser padre y que odiaba a los niños. Así que Juvia decidió no volverlo a buscar, decidió desaparecer de su vida –Jamás pensó encontrarse en esa situación, nunca pensó mentir por la seguridad del pelinegro pero defendería al Fullbuster hasta las últimas consecuencias, lo entendía y si le contaba cómo fueron las cosas lo mataría realmente.

— Eres una pésima mentirosa, te conozco mejor que nadie.

— Juvia no está mintiendo Gajeel-kun, lo único que no te puede ocultar es que él no se hizo cargo del bebé cuando Juvia se lo contó.

— ¡Maldito sea! Merece morir el desgraciado. –Gajeel golpeó la mesita de centro de vidrió y Juvia pegó un brinco del miedo.

— ¿Y qué más esperabas Gajeel-kun? ¡El propio padre de Juvia la saco de la casa! Si su padre que se supone que debería ayudarla le dio la espalda no es la gran cosa que Gray-sama también la dejará morir.

— Juvia no quiero discutir contigo, el único que tiene que pagar es ese malparido que te conseguiste así que ve a la cocina y dame algo de comer que llevó más de tres horas esperándote en esa maldita puerta.

— Está bien, ven a la cocina y Juvia te cuenta todo lo que pasó en estos meses pero….-Tomo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones para parecer fuerte — Juvia quiere dejarte algo en claro, créele que no permitirá que le hagas daño porque esto ya no está en tus manos, entiende que ella ahora toma sus propias decisiones y la venganza por propias manos no es la correcta así la justicia del mundo tarde. Juvia no dejará que lo toques.

— ¿Ahora te crees muy fuerte, Juvia?

— No, pero no te lo permitirá. –El momento incomodo fue pasado a través que Juvia le contaba lo que había tenido que vivir y aunque habían sido algunos malos momentos siente que aprendió demasiado en esa época y que las cosas pasan por algo. Gajeel solo la observaba preparar el desayuno y veía totalmente sorprendido como Juvia había adquirido una destreza en la cocina que jamás imagino que pudiera desarrollar.

— Y aunque no se atrevía si quiera a mirar a los niños y decía que los odiaba profundamente, con la salida al orfanato, lo del santa en el centro comercial, los momentos que ha pasado con Happy y el mes pasado con la visita a los niños enfermos de cáncer, Gray-sama le ha cogido cariño a los niños. No lo acepta pero Juvia lo sabe. Después de salir del hospital su cara fue tan… –suspiró hondamente y luego sonrió de ternura —Estaba muy afligido, le dijo a Juvia que moriría si el mocoso nace enfermo, le importa el bebé, le importa mucho Gajeel-kun.

— No te dejes confundir mujer, puede decir lo que se le de la gana pero a mí no me convence y no me harás cambiar de opinión, Juvia. –La peli azul agradeció mentalmente que Gray no estuviera presente, lo sabía perfectamente y si él se le cruzaba en frente a Gajeel aunque sea por pura casualidad no saldría entero de eso, su cara cambió a preocupación pero luego sonrió al recordar lo bien que estaban en su relación, Gajeel frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que Juvia estuviera tan feliz, no, claramente no era eso, no le gustaba en lo absoluto que Juvia estuviera sonriendo por ese pedazo de mierda que la abandonó según Gajeel.

— Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado en la vida de Juvia hasta ahora -Claro como si fuera a contarle que se entregó a el dos veces más, ¡Lo haría picadillo!

— Pues ya no tienes que vivir más aquí -la sorprendió esa frase y dejo de batir los huevos para verlo con confusión. ¿Ahora se la iba llevar lejos de Gray? ¿Cómo decirle que no se iba a ir, que se quedaría con él hasta que el trato terminara? No, realmente no se pensaba ir nunca, no se alejaría de él ni siquiera cuando su bebé naciera, Gray se había convertido en una persona demasiado importante para ella, en su sonrisa todos los días. En ese instante sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo y temblaban sus piernas ya que escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse y una voz muy conocida para ella llegar a sus oídos.

— No te asustes soy yo, se me olvidaron unos planos. -Juvia sin pensarlo agarró de la mano a Gajeel para detenerlo pero este se soltó sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo encerrándola en la cocina al dañar la chapa con un puño, sus días en prisión le habían enseñado muchas cosas entre ellas a encerrar mujeres embarazas en lugares para que no interfieran en una pelea o para ser más exactos en un asesinato.

— ¡Abre la puerta! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡No le hagas daño! -Angustiada rompió en llanto y golpeaba la puerta con desesperación.

Gray pegó un brinco hacia atrás al verlo, su rostro cambió automáticamente cuando vio a un extraño en su casa, a un hombre amenazante y claramente sacado de las películas que mostraban la peor delincuencia de la sociedad, era un hombre de su misma estatura pero claramente más robusto y musculoso con cabello largo y piercings en toda su cara, su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la angustiada voz de la joven, pensó lo peor, se arrepintió de haberla dejado sola.

— ¿Quién diablos es usted? ¿Qué le hizo a mi chica? -Su cuerpo tomó una posición defensiva y a al mismo tiempo de ataque.

— ¡Por favor Gajeel-Kun no le hagas daño! Noooooo...¡Abre! ¡Abre!

— ¿Gajeel-Kun? -Al saber que era Gajeel pasó saliva, una frase pasó por su mente _"Gajeel ha estado más veces en prisión de las que puedes contar con los dedos de la mano, trata de jamás, ¡JAMÁS! Cruzarte en el camino de Gajeel"_ y la voz de Natsu resonó en sus oídos. Miedo, esa era la palabra que definía la emoción que invadía su cuerpo y se mostraba a través de sus ojos temblorosos, aunque su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que corriera no movió un dedo, eso era lo que merecía por haber dejado sola a Juvia y estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo. El puño de Gajeel fue más fuerte de lo que había esperado, de su perfecta nariz salió sangre y su labio también se reventó, el golpe lo dejo en el suelo. Y sintió como su mundo dio vueltas por un segundo pero este mundo se detuvo al sentir como se le iba el aire por una patada en su estómago.

— Le gusta hacer llorar a las mujeres ¿no? -lo levantó del piso como un simple muñeco de trapo y lo lanzó con fuerza al muro haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara contra la pared.

— Juvia no es un caprichito niño rico, Juvia tiene quien la defienda -le dio un cabezazo en la frente provocando que a Gray se le nublará su mente por un momento.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Pelee hombrecito! Fue muy varoncito para acostarte con ella y dejarla embarazada, demuéstreme que tan hombre es pedazo de mierda! –Lo tentó con sus dedos para atraerlo a él y que lo golpeará. Pero Gray en ese momento veía a dos Gajeels.

— ¡Gajeel no! Él estuvo muy grave de salud en un tiempo, ¡puedes matarlo! ¡No lo toques! –La única salida en ese momento era el hueco que daba al comedor desde la cocina pero era demasiado arriesgado subirse al mesón ya que quedaba demasiado alto y podía caer lastimando al bebé, opto por esperar a que Gajeel le abriera la puerta de la cocina. A lo lejos Gray escuchó la voz de Juvia y trato de volver a la normalidad, no quería perder la consciencia, no podía dejar a Juvia y menos así de alterada, recordó como Grandeeney le había dicho que tenía que mantenerla calmada, que cualquier rabieta podía poner en peligro la vida del niño y peor aún su vida. _"Los niveles de estrés y de angustia liberan mucha adrenalina y norepinefrina y estas causan la muerte fetal"._

— Mi mocoso -Gray empujó a Gajeel con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y tambaleándose camino a la puerta de la cocina, la pudo ver por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta y algo dentro de él se rompió, odiaba verla llorar y mucho más verla golpear la puerta de esa manera para intentar llegar a él y parar la pelea. Para Juvia la vista la hizo desesperarse aún más, Gajeel estaba matando a Gray y dejaría sin padre a su hijo si no hacía algo.

— Por favor, no más. ¡NOOO! –Sus lágrimas mojaron toda su cara y el mocoso como si estuviera presintiendo lo que estaba sucediendo se movió dentro de Juvia, la joven por tres segundos posó su mirada en su vientre y Gray se asustó, pensó que al niño le había pasado algo.

— ¡NO JUVIA! ¡SI TE ALTERAS LE HARÁS DAÑO AL MOCOSO! -El peli negro se acercó al vidrio y puso su mano para hacer contacto con ella por medio del cristal y le sonrió fallidamente aparentando que estaba en perfecto estado.

— ¡Cálmate! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Hazlo por... -Sin dejarlo terminar la frase, Gajeel lo agarró del brazo y se lo torció poniéndoselo en la espalda en una especie de llave arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Gray-sama! ¡Graaaaaayyy! -Su dulce voz descontrolada le partió el corazón a Gray al mismo tiempo que sentía como su brazo se iba a despegar de su hombro.

— ¡No más por favor! ¡Gajeel-kun!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Juvia! –Sin pensar que estaba hiriendo a Juvia haló de los cabellos a Gray y le golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta. No quedaba de otra, no podía esperar más, tomo una butaca de la cocina y cuidadosamente se subió para poner su rodilla en el mesón, debido a que la superficie tenía agua se resbaló y la butaca cayó al piso pero ella no se dejó caer aferrándose a una cacerola que estaba colgada, afortunadamente volvió a equilibrarse pero se quedó petrificada cuando vio como Gajeel botaba a Gray en la mesa de centro y los cristales salían volando.

— ¡Lo mataste! ¡Graaaayyyy! –Se bajó sin siquiera notarlo y salió corriendo hacia él con un nudo en la garganta, Gray estaba revolcándose en el piso y quejándose del dolor con pedazos de vidrios enterrados en todo su cuerpo y la sangre corriendo sin consideración, se sentó para que Gajeel lo agarrará nuevamente y se preparó para recibir la continuación de su paliza pero Juvia se botó al piso quedando encima de sus piernas y lo protegió con su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Quítate Juvia! ¡JUVIA! ¡Aún no he terminado con este imbécil! –Juvia negó y Gray la empujó suavemente para que se hiciera a un lado pero ella no lo soltaba, se había aferrado a él como una garrapata.

— Hazte a un lado, Juvia. Te vas a cortar, levántate por favor. No merezco que me protejas porque este es mi castigo por abandonarlos. –La voz de Gray sonaba verdaderamente arrepentida y eso Juvia no lo podía soportar, no quería siempre volver a lo mismo, eso ya era cosa del pasado que no quería recordar, algo que ya se había perdonado.

— No no no no –tiernamente negó con su cabecita y con su voz entre cortada, no podía hablar bien, se ahogaba con su propio llanto, la joven se apartó un segundo de él para verlo a la cara, ese rostro que tenía un enorme chichón en la frente, sangre escurriendo por su nariz y boca y su ojo cerrado por un golpe.

— Ya….ya… lo habían hablado –Le faltó el aire y Gray tuvo que soplarle su carita para que volviera en sí –To-to-todo esta perdonado, de-defiéndete no te dejes golpear Gray-sama. Le-le duele que te ha-hagan daño.

— ¡Quítate ya! ¿Quieres que te quite yo Juvia? –Al escuchar la ruda voz del ojos rojos Gray la abrazó con un solo brazo ya que el otro si lo movía ligeramente lo haría llorar del dolor y con su único ojo bueno por el momento asesinó a Gajeel con su mirada — ¡La toca y lo mato imbécil! –Gajeel negó con su cabeza totalmente iracundo y sorprendido, no podía ser posible la conclusión a la que llegaba su mente, buscaba todas las respuestas posibles y los caminos que se desviaran de esa gran conclusión pero era totalmente inútil _"Juvia jamás hizo esto por Ryos, nunca se metió en una pelea por miedo a salir lastimada, ella lo mira como Levy me mira a mí ¡Mierda! Juvia se enamoró de este tipo". _— ¡NOOOOO! –enojado botó un florero contra la pared esparciendo las florecientes rosas azules por todo el piso. La peli azul por un momento se perdió en Gray, ignoró al Gajeel histérico y totalmente cabreado que le gritaba cosas para centrarse en ese joven, en esa hermosa voz.

— Cálmate, nuestro mocoso puede…. — Juvia asintió haciendo un sonidito para que no terminara la frase y le dio un beso en el chichón de su frente mientras Gray mordía su labio inferior para evitar llorar por la ternura de Juvia, por esa hermosa y virtuosa mujer que lo estaba defendiendo en contra de todo.

— Sabes que odio que llores –Con su brazo derecho le empujó la cara a la curvatura de su cuello para refugiarla, cuidarla de todo el mundo, de todo aquello que le quería hacer daño mientras Gajeel contaba hasta diez mil para calmarse y no asesinar a Juvia por defender a ese estúpido.

— ¿Me regalas una sonrisa? –Gray vio a Gajeel que estaba a punto de estallar pero se dio cuenta que jamás le haría daño a Juvia, que primero se mataría antes de tocar a la Loxar. La joven se despegó de su cuello y le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? –Sus delicadas manos se pasearon por los mechones negros del joven ahora desordenados por la tunda recibida.

— Tu y el mocoso están bien, claro que estoy bien –La abrazó y se alegró mucho al ver como poco a poco la respiración de su peli azul iba volviendo a la normalidad. Como aunque el dolor era insoportable para él prefería que ella estuviera bien, que no sufriera, que el mocoso dejara de sufrir de una vez por todas porque esos seis meses y medio de existencia han sido terribles para la pequeña criatura que puede sentir muchas de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor.

— Hoy mismo nos devolvemos a Inglaterra, Juvia –Tomo su chaqueta de cuero y se la puso después de hacer tronar sus nudillos. Gray sintió como todo su mundo se le venía al piso, como la presión en su pecho y su corazón le hacían quebrar el corazón, la iba a alejar de él, pero eso jamás lo permitiría, no si podía convencer a Juvia para que se quedará con él.

— Juvia no puede volar ahora, su estado es muy avanzado y la doctora se lo prohibió rotundamente por la seguridad del bebé de Juvia. –Gray respiró aliviado, Juvia estaba mintiendo y el oji gris lo sabía, su esperanza llegó a niveles insuperables pero algo rompió su ilusión — Se irán cuando Juvia haya pasado la cuarentena, solo hasta ese entonces el bebé puede volar –Las palabras de Juvia le llegaron hasta el fondo de su alma, sintió simplemente como su cuerpo se congelaba y como vendría un invierno sin ella, sin su hermosa sonrisa.

— No dejaré que te vayas Juvia, ¡sobre mi cadáver!

— No será problema eso. Geehee –Gajeel se burló y Gray se intentó levantar pero Juvia se lo impidió.

— Ya habían tenido esta conversación Gray-sama, Juvia se iría del país cuando se acabará el trato.

— Esto ya no es un trato para mi Juvia, tu ni él son un simple contrato para mí.

— La decisión de Juvia no ha cambiado desde entonces, Inglaterra es el futuro de Juvia y del bebé, este no es el momento para hablar de eso, por favor vayan al hospital –Juvia se levantó del regazo de Gray sintiendo como se le quemaba todo su cuerpo por dentro. Como su corazón se asemejaba a los cristales esparcidos en mil pedazos por todas partes. Lo hacía por su bien, en estos momentos no podía llevarle la contraria a Gajeel porque descargaría todo lo que tenía en Gray y en su estado lo mataría.

— Levy está viviendo conmigo en mi antiguo apartamento, espero que llegues hoy mismo con todas tus cosas y no me hagas venir a buscarte.

— Hoy no, hoy Juvia quiere ir a la iglesia y volver a casa en paz, lo arruinaste Gajeel, ¿Por qué hoy? ¡Sabes lo que este día significa para Juvia! Sabes para quien eran esas flores ¿no es así? Juvia las puso aquí porque no puede irlas a llevar personalmente por su bebé –Histérica le gritó y le dio puños en sus pectorales sin hacerle daño. — ¿Es que no te das cuenta que ahora eres tú el que está lastimando a Juvia?

— Lo olvide, yo…yo no me pude controlar Juvia.

— ¡Vete ahora! –Juvia abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera, enojado pero con arrepentimiento salió dejando a un Gray sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que ambos habían dicho. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella colocando su mano en sus ojos y llorando como una niña asustada, llorando por la reacción de Gajeel pues lo que más le dolió fue que no respetará ese día. Sin decir nada se fue a la sala, agarró su bolso y buscó su pañuelo para lágrimas de emergencia para después limpiarse.

— ¿Puedes levantarte sólo? -Gray asintió

— Espera, Juvia traerá algo de ropa no puede ir a la iglesia así -Juvia vio su ropa llena de sangre del chico y él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera tranquila, se levantó para luego sentarse en el sillón mientras ella subía a la habitación y metía su ropa en un bolso.

— Juvia te acompaña al hospital y con suerte si salen rápido te traerá de nuevo a casa, ella ya llamó a Silver-sama y los espera en el hospital. Sólo será una hora Gray-sama, irá a la iglesia y vuelve a cuidarte, te lo promete -Gray se apoyó en el hombro de Juvia y caminaron hasta la salida del apartamento.

— ¿Metiste ropa para mí?

— Si algo cómodo para que descanses en el camino.

— Juvia ve por algo que pueda usar en la iglesia -La joven mordió su labio inferior y siguió su camino hacia la salida del apartamento.

— Usted tiene que descansar, Juvia irá con Gajeel-Kun.

— O vas tú o yo subo las escaleras Juvia.

— No hagas esto Gray-sama, Juvia ya dijo que no.

— Y yo ya dije que sí, ve por mi ropa.

— La respuesta es no y se están retrasando para ir al hospital, por favor.

— Esta vez no es lo que tú digas, te lo prometí y eso haré. Tú misma lo dijiste, sólo es una hora.

— No estás en condiciones

— Pues me quedare aquí hasta que no me traigas ropa. -Se dejó de apoyar del brazo de la chica y se sentó dramáticamente en el piso.

— No le hagas pataleta a Juvia, ya no eres un niño.

— Te estoy dando entrenamiento para cuando nuestro mocoso te de problemas. -Juvia sonrió y se arrodilló en el piso — Si fueras nuestro mocoso ya te hubiera castigado por hacer pataleta -Se acercó a él y apoyó sus manos en el cabello negro del joven, para luego besarlo con agradecimiento.

— Este día es muy importante, gracias por estar aquí con Juvia.

— Siempre lo estoy. -El peli negro acercó a Juvia a su boca y le dio un beso calmando sus dos corazones acelerados por el suceso, por cómo casi vieron su futuro destruido.

— Espérala acá -Juvia fue rápidamente hacia la habitación y sacó un traje color negro, ese color que le encantaba porque combinaba con sus hermosos mechones, sacó una camiseta y una corbata y bajo rápidamente para meter a Gray cuidadosamente al auto. La peli azul le ayudó a ponerse su cinturón de seguridad y se puso el de ella encaminándose rápida pero cuidadosamente al hospital.

— ¿Te duele mucho? -Gray negó con la cabeza, sólo había sido la impresión en el momento, no era para tanto y su brazo estaba solo lastimado. Cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse.

— No te duermas, Gajeel te golpeó la cabeza varias veces, no puedes dormirte.

— No lo haré, concéntrate en la autopista -Su preocupación por Gray era simplemente adorable para el joven, paseó sus ojos para entretenerse mirándola pero era imposible para él no cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Que no te duermas Gray! -Angustiada lo zarandeó un poco y él afirmó con su cabeza. Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y ella detuvo el auto bruscamente.

— No Gray-sama, no te duermas –Con un nudo en la garganta empezó a llorar y él despertó para sonreírle.

— No dejes que me duerma, habla conmigo. –Apretó sus delgado labios en una línea y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para hablar con él.

— Dejaste anonadado a Gajeel-kun, él pensó que te ibas a defender, Juvia cree que tal vez cambio en algo su percepción de ti.

— Ese no me importa pero tú sabes que no permitiré que te vayas Juvia.

— No es el momento para hablar de eso.

— Trato de mantenerme despierto.

— Sabes que Inglaterra es un buen futuro para él bebe y para Juvia.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Me alejarás de mi mocoso?

— Claro que no, puedes verlo cuando quieras, hasta Juvia te lo puede traer cuando se lo pidas.

— No sólo no dejaré de verlo a él, te vas lejos de mí y yo no quiero que te alejes.

— Es lo mejor Gray-sama.

— No le tengo miedo a Gajeel, Juvia. Tú conoces la única razón por la que me deje golpear pero esto ya es diferente, no tienes que protegerme haciéndole caso en todo lo que te diga. No tienes que protegerme alejándote de mí porque no lo permitiré ¿Te quedo claro? -Juvia asintió ¿Cómo diablos se enteró de que mintió para protegerlo? No era un gran misterio, Juvia tenía un corazón noble y haría lo que fuera, hasta sacrificar su propia vida para que los demás estuvieran bien.

— ¿Juvia me amas? -en ese momento sonó el celular de Juvia y para zafarse de la pregunta que había hecho Gray se puso el manos libres y le contestó.

— ¿!Dónde diablos están!? Se supone que ya deberían haber llegado -Su voz fue brusca y Juvia sintió un dolor en el corazón, Silver jamás le había hablado así de fuerte.

— Están llegando al hospital, solo hay un poco de tráfico.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

— Esta consciente y está algo hablador. -Gray sonrió mirando a otro lado y se movió ligeramente para acomodarse en la silla pero todo su cuerpo se quejó de dolor, sin lugar a dudas haber roto su mesa de vidrio con su cuerpo fue lo que más le había dolido y afectado.

— Acá los espero -Colgó antes que Juvia pudiera despedirse y no supo en qué momento se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a la chica.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué vas a llorar?

— Silver-sama estaba muy enojado, Juvia no podrá verle la cara ahora. Estas así por culpa de Juvia.

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te trato mal?

— No, pero está muy enojado. Su voz fue muy cortante.

— Es imposible Juvia, mi papá te adora, sólo está algo preocupado por mí, puedo jurar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que te estaba tratando de esa manera, los padres hacen todo por sus hijos, yo hasta ahora lo estoy entendiendo -Su mirada bajó al vientre de la chica y acarició su pequeño mocoso. El auto paró debido a un pequeño trancón y Juvia puso la mano que usaba para hacer los cambios en la mano del peli negro.

— Los dos harán todo por su hijo –Sonrió y él también lo hizo. No podía dejar de hablar porque se quedaría dormido y entonces no encontró en ese momento otro tema de conversación.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera canción que bailamos? –Juvia se sonrojó automáticamente al recordarlo, Gray sabía lo que hacía y como volverla loca.

— "A ver, a ver, permíteme apreciar tu desnudez, relájate que este Martini calmará tu timidez" Juvia se acuerda perfectamente de esa frase.

— Estabas muy tímida y yo te quería desde que te vi llegar con Lucy. Lo supe desde que vi tu cara, tenías que ser mía como fuera. "Y si te invito a una copa, me acerco a tu boca, si te robo un besito, a ver te enojas conmigo" –Gray cantó esa parte de la canción y luego se echó a reír al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Juvia.

— ¿Y Juvia se enojó contigo por haberle robado un beso mientras bailaban?

— No, me dejaste besar tu cuello y el lóbulo de tu oreja.

— ¿Qué clase de brujería usaste? Juvia en todas sus facultades te hubiera dado una cachetada por atrevido.

— Eso mismo te digo, ¿Cómo me hiciste caer a tus pies? Era inexplicable ese sentimiento que estaba teniendo, quería matar a cada uno de los malditos que te miraban en la discoteca.

— ¿Qué miraban a Juvia?

— Tenías a media discoteca como idiotas viendo tus perfectas piernas y esos hermosos pechos.

— Y por eso les dejaste claro que Juvia era de tu propiedad cuando empezaste a tocarla y a besarla indecentemente.

— Por supuesto, nunca dejaré que nadie mire lo que es mío y que ni siquiera tenga un mal pensamiento contigo.

— ¿Lo que es tuyo?

— Sí lo que es mío. El destino se encargó de juntarnos, es lo único que sé y créeme que no dejare que nadie vuelva a separarnos. –Suspiró un tanto emocionada y se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja para mostrarle es lóbulo que había sido mordido por él en esa ocasión.

— ¿Usaste esa canción para llevar a la cama a otra mujer?

— No, es nuestra canción, solo la he bailado contigo.

— Pues Juvia ha de admitir que eres un buen bailarín.

— Tú no te quedas atrás, la forma en que mueves esa cadera, no sabes cómo me excitaste con eso.

— Solo fue una bachata, Juvia no tenía que mover mucho la cadera.

— Sabía que lo harías delicioso cuando te vi en ese momento, cuando te toque y sentí como te movías, no me equivoque, esa cadera a la hora de hacer el amor es mi perdición. –La chica se sonrojo y afortunadamente para ella habían llegado ya al hospital, dejo a Gray en manos de un enfermero que atendía la sección de urgencias y se devolvió al carro para aparcarlo, enseguida se encaminó a la sala de espera donde un Silver con el ceño fruncido la esperaba.

— Hola Silver-sama.

— Hola Juvia –secamente la saludo y ella se sintió muy incómoda, bajo la mirada y su semblante cambió, estaba tan feliz por la reciente conversación con Gray pero el trato de Silver la hizo sentir como la peor mujer de la tierra.

— Juvia lo siente mucho, no era su intención, Gajeel-kun no se sabe controlar, Juvia jamás quiso esto, por favor perdón. –La chica jugó con sus dedos mientras tomaba asiento alejada de Silver con su cara gacha, mordió su labio y reviso su celular, la foto de navidad con Gray la hizo sonreír y llevó el celular a su pecho. Silver no se le acercó en ningún momento y después de muchas horas en el hospital Juvia tomó su bolso y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse y maquillarse levemente, Gray aún no había salido y lo mejor era irse sola para que él descansará.

— Tienes que ser fuerte Juvia, él no te impedirá estar ahí –se miró al espejo y tomo su bolso fuertemente para volver a la sala de espera y despedirse de Silver.

— ¿Sabes lo mal que la hiciste sentir? ¡Nunca le vuelvas a hablar así! –Juvia escuchó la voz de Gray y se paralizó, estaba con Silver y eso había sido un reclamo.

— Nunca quise hacerle daño a ella, Gray. Solo la evite porque estaba demasiado enojado y no me di cuenta de la forma en la que le hablaba, no estaba bravo con ella, solo que esto que paso me ha sacado de mis casillas. ¡Gray! Esto no puede volver a pasar, casi te mata.

— No seas exagerado.

— Gray ya habías pasado por esto, ¡Estuviste en coma por una maldita lesión cerebral y ahora te vuelven a joder la cabeza! ¿Crees que estoy exagerando? ¡Puedes morir! El medico mismo lo dijo, no podemos dejarte dormir más de tres horas de seguido en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas porque puedes no despertar. –Juvia caminó hacia atrás tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, se sentía demasiado culpable, no podía permitir que volvieran a dañar a Gray, no si eso significaba que muriera por culpa de Gajeel.

— No pasó nada, vas a ver que estoy bien. Los exámenes que me hicieron no muestran una inflamación grande, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

— Gray, eres lo único que me queda no puedo perderte.

— Yo sé, nada malo va a pasar, no quiero si quiera que le digas a Juvia lo que me dijo el médico, sigue con la estúpida idea de irse, no le des más razones para seguir con esa idea. –Sintió como el celular vibraba en su bolsillo y lo sacó con su mano derecha ya que tenía un cabestrillo por el esguince de hombro que le provoco Gajeel.

**Juvia a Gray (11:52am): **_Juvia lo siente mucho, que ella este contigo es demasiado peligroso, no sabes lo culpable que se siente, no quiere que te mueras y que te vuelva a pasar lo que paso con el accidente de tu madre, hoy mismo se va con Gajeel-kun. Lo hace por tu bien, dile a Silver-sama que perdone a Juvia que por nada del mundo permitirá que te vuelvan a lastimar._

— Mierda papá ¿Dónde está Juvia?

— Dijo que se iba a cambiar en el baño, de hecho ya debió haber regresado hace mucho.

— ¡Lo escuchó todo! – desesperado salió corriendo para lograr alcanzarla.

— ¡Gray tienes que guardar reposo! ¡No puedes correr maldita sea! –No escuchó a su padre y se fue directamente al parqueadero tratando de recordar en que auto habían llegado a ese lugar, la desesperación y más que todo el golpe no lo dejaban pensar con claridad pero recordó que habían llegado en el auto de Silver.

— Negro, negro, negro –sus ojos se pasearon por todos los autos tratando de encontrarlo, aún no se podía haber ido, primero tenía que pagar la cuenta del parqueadero y eso tranquilizaba un poco a Gray. Vio como una cabeza azul con pasó rápido se acercaba a un auto y corrió para atraparla, Juvia pegó un gritó cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo.

— ¿Dónde pensabas ir sin mí? –Juvia lo vio y automáticamente lo abrazó suavemente escondiéndose en su pecho.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Entendiste?

— Juvia no quiere verte así de nuevo.

— No es tu culpa Juvia, ¡Entiéndelo!

— Pero ….— Pero nada, creo que vamos retrasados para la iglesia. ¡Vamos me voy cambiando en el camino! -La peli azul asintió y en el carro Gray se fue cambiando, La peli azul respiraba agitadamente, estaba claramente asustada y le agradecía al cielo que él estuviera presente, que la acompañara. Al estar al frente de la puerta de la iglesia mordió su labio y sintió como Gray la agarraba de la mano. Ella en respuesta lo apretó fuertemente y dio el primer paso para entrar, Gray vio como todos los presentes volteaban a verlos y ella bajaba la cabeza para sentarse en la última banca con él. El Fullbuster echó un vistazo por el lugar y se sorprendió al ver unas caras conocidas, a Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Rogue, Sting, Yukino y un hombre en la primera banca al lado de una joven que no le despegaba la mirada a Juvia, en ese instante pudo jurar que no quería verla, no conocía al resto de personas que se encontraban en el lugar pero luego vio detalladamente y pudo identificar una cabellera extremadamente larga y pelirroja acompañada de un joven de cabello azul. Su descubrimiento fue opacado por la voz del padre que sonó en ese instante y le puso cuidado.

— Queridos hermanos, bienvenidos a la casa del Señor, le agradecemos al espíritu Santo y a nuestro Señor Jesucristo por permitirnos estar en este lugar reunidos para conmemorar la memoria de nuestra hermana Water Loxar que ahora se encuentra descansando al lado de nuestro Dios todo misericordioso desde hace cuatro años. –Gray volteó a ver sorprendido a Juvia, nunca se imaginó que ese era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y vio su rostro afligido y sus ojos completamente cerrados con fuerza para no llorar. En respuesta y para mostrarle todo su apoyó le tomo la mano más fuerte y con su dedo pulgar acarició la parte de su mano que tenía a su alcance. — En el nombre del padre del hijo y del espíritu santo –Juvia se echó la bendición y se sentaron ambos nuevamente por órdenes del padre. La misa avanzó y en un momento empezaron a sonar unas campanas, el joven vio como la muchacha se arrodillaba y empezaba a rezar, él no sabía qué hacer, hace muchos años no asistía a una iglesia menos hablaba con Dios de esa manera. Se sentó en la banca y se entretuvo viendo la cara de la chica, escuchó algunos susurros y se sintió verdaderamente estúpido por no saber qué hacer en esos momentos — Cuida a Gray-sama –eso lo escuchó perfectamente y trato de agudizar el oído para escuchar sus oraciones pero solo logró captar algunas palabras de frases que iban a mucha velocidad y que disminuían la mayoría cantidad de sonido audible (Bebé, perdónalo, cuídalo mucho, gracias, te extraña mucho, orgullosa, papá, cielo, cementerio, Juvia te ama mamá). Al terminar la última campana Juvia se levantó y cruzó los dedos con los de Gray mientras el padre hablaba. _"Mi madre también era creyente, su cara al rezar es tan de ella". _Perdido en sus pensamientos sintió como era halado del brazo al escuchar el "Podéis en paz." Prácticamente huyendo de todos salieron al carro, Juvia no quería encontrarse con nadie, solo quería ir a casa a cuidar a Gray y mimarlo para que se recuperará pronto. Se subieron en el auto y salieron antes de que alguien pudiera alcanzarlos, luego hablaría con la peli roja que vio en la iglesia pero se fue porque no quería encontrarse de nuevo con Gajeel.

— Gracias por acompañar a Juvia.

— No fue nada –Gray sonrió con ternura y le pidió que se detuviera cuando vio un negocio al que quería entrar. Sin decirle nada se bajó y al volver Juvia se sorprendió mucho al ver que traía consigo unas hermosas rosas azules.

— Llévame a donde está tu madre.

— Pero… —Ya que tú no puedes dejarle las flores a tu madre por nuestro mocoso yo lo haré por ti mientras me esperas en el auto. -Juvia cerró los ojos totalmente afectada por sus palabras y por ese gesto, sin poder contenerse volvió a llorar como por milésima vez en ese día y dejo que Gray acercara su frente a la de ella.

— Esto no es nada, lo hago por ti, porque te apreció mucho. –Juvia pegó una risita _"eso es un te amo Juvia" _pensó la joven y volvió a tomar el volante.

— Juvia también te aprecia mucho.

.

.

.

Gray se encontraba en frente de la tumba de la madre de Juvia, tenía las rosas en su mano y leyó el epitafio que se encontraba grabado en la lápida:

"Siempre que se verá al espejo pensará en el gran trabajo que hiciste en ella,

En lo idénticas que son y en como tu amor infinito fue la mejor forma de criarla,

Tu misión en el mundo era ella y debes estar muy satisfecha, ella es como siempre lo quisiste.

Gracias por cuidarla, por hacerla una mujer fuerte, fuiste la mejor mujer que Dios pudo crear.

Tu niña siempre te recordará y estarás viva en su corazón y en el corazón de los que te aman.

Tu hija, tu hermana y tu esposo que te aman con la vida y que siempre lo harán"

Algo dentro del peli negro se rompió, se imaginó a Juvia escribiendo eso pero luego supo que ella no pudo haberlo hecho en el estado en el que se encontraba en esa época, claramente era un mensaje para Juvia, para que cada vez que lo leyera recordará todo lo que hizo su madre por ella, como la crio con sabiduría, dolor y con un amor de madre que nunca se agota. El amor que logró que ella estuviera en su auto y que ahora iba a ser una madre como lo fue ella.

— Son de parte de Juvia. Creo que me debes conocer –Dejo las rosas en la tumba y se volvió a erguir para meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón — Me hubiera encantado conocerte, nunca te he visto en una fotografía pero no necesito hacerlo para saber que eres su viva imagen, que eras dulce, hermosa, inteligente y demasiado sabía cómo lo es ella. Mi razón de estar aquí no es solo para dejarte las flores de tu hija, estoy aquí para decirte que te agradezco por traerla al mundo, por luchar por ella, por enseñarle a superar el rechazo de su padre aunque también te doliera en el corazón lo que hacía ese hombre con las dos.

Estoy aquí únicamente por Juvia, estoy volviendo a mi vida y a tomar el camino correcto por ella porque quiero ser digno de tenerla a mi lado, ¿Sabes? Me hará padre, algo que jamás imagine en la vida ser capaz y aunque estuve asustado y era estúpido, ahora creo que puedo hacerlo, que ella me dará la fuerza para poder criar a tu nieto como se lo merece, para darle el amor que le negaron a mi Juvia.

Creo que mamá y tu hubieran sido de las mejores amigas si se hubieran conocido, porque Juvia es como mi madre y ella es como tú, así que ustedes mujeres son lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora, ella hizo que mi padre y yo volviéramos a ser una familia, me hizo dar cuenta que los vicios y el materialismo no son más que cosas vacías y sin sentido y lo que ni siquiera ahora comprendo del todo, me hizo saber lo que es el amor, sé que ha pasado poco tiempo pero esto que siento en el pecho no es algo apresurado, no es algo inventado ni metido en mi pecho por mí, es algo que ella logró crear y que ahora no puedo arrancar de mi ser.

Necesito tu ayuda, no sé cómo mantenerla a mi lado, como ser una buena persona para ella, para mi hijo, ni si quiera sé cómo enamorarla para que olvide a su ex-novio, para que entienda que haré todo lo posible para verla sonreír y nunca más la lastimare. Guíame, dame tu bendición ¿Ella en realidad es lo que merezco? Todos los días me pregunto lo mismo con la esperanza de que la respuesta sea positiva, de que jamás se vaya pero me siento en desventaja, siento como si todo lo que hago no es suficiente. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

¿Soy lo que querías para tu hija? Creo que no pero aun así intento ser lo que tú quieres que sea, tu vida era Juvia y ahora mi vida es ella, confía en mí por favor y de nuevo muchas gracias por decidir tenerla, por cuidarla y hacerla lo que es hoy. Adiós, saluda a mi madre de mi parte. Ah! Recuerda, esta conversación nunca la tuvimos –Le pico el ojo sintiendo como se quitaba un peso de encima al confesar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior y amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, camino cuidadosamente por las demás tumbas y se metió al auto rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para que ninguna cosa maligna entrará y le hiciera daño a Juvia.

— Tía Umi escribió el epitafio, cada vez que Juvia lo lee siente que su corazón se destroza.

— Tu tía es muy inteligente, lo que escribió fue la verdad. –Juvia asintió con su cabeza — Ambas eran muy inteligentes -Gray no le permitió que lo abrazará, no quería que ningún microorganismo de los que se encontraban en los cementerios por la descomposición de los cuerpos llegará a ella y afectará la salud del bebé.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer? –La peli azul sintió como su bebé respondía por ella moviéndose en su interior y le sonrió al hermoso joven que tenía su ojito morado por el golpe.

— Mucha.

— Pues vamos. –La peli azul arrancó el carro dejando el cementerio atrás y manejando al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, era una importante fecha y había que celebrarla para que su madre se sintiera orgullosa y feliz.

.

.

.

— Este restaurante es impresionante Gray-sama. Además a Juvia le encanta como ordena los platos y los vinos, suena como, Mmmm, Juvia no sabe explicarlo…muy refinado.

— Es que soy refinado –Levanto su barbilla haciendo cara de creído y Juvia sonrió muy divertida.

— Lastima que el cabestrillo le quite puntos –Gray levantó su ceja y Juvia hizo un puchero para reírse luego de él.

— Será una buena arma para hacerme el débil y obligarte a que me consientas.

— Eso es jugar sucio Gray-sama.

— Eso es lo que hago siempre –Le pico el ojo y se preocupó al ver como el rostro de Juvia perdió todo el color, sus ojos no dejaban de ver a un punto fijo de tras de él y vio como sus labios se movían para decir la palabra "Padre".

* * *

**Hasta aquí capitulo mis hermosos y hermosas hermosuras xD. Siento todo el tiempo que me demoro en actualizar esta historia pero la universidad me acosa con sus trabajos, es horrible que no te den espacio ni para respirar además pues ya saben que siempre me salen largos los capítulos de este fic y tengo como que leerlo mil veces para que nada este mal y además cuenten el tiempo que me demoro escribiendo más el tiempo que me distraigo viendo videos de Youtube y jugando "Triviador mundo" exacto me he vuelto algo adicta a ese juego pero es bueno, ese juego es de los que te demuestra que nada sabes en la vida pero total se aprende jugando. A los que no han leído mi fic Always by your side se los recomiendo porque cuando se acabe este fic ¿Qué van a leer? Bueno me pongo dramática pero ya casi se acaba enserió con el dolor en mi kokoro. Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:**

**SakuraHyuuga:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes? Me encanta y me pone muy feliz que te guste mucho mi fic porque lo hago con todo el amor y con todo el cariño para agradarles y hacerles un hermoso rato de lectura, perdóname por demorarme tanto pero ya entró a finales y estoy vuelta un ocho y este fic me gusta hacerlo con calma y largo. Espero que te alegre el día con mi actualización y te mando un besote gigante. Gracias por tu review. Bye

**Lyma Vastya: **Waaaa ¿Sabes? Tengo un magister y un doctorado en cursilería y en hacer que la gente vomite arco iris. Ok no pero cuando me pongo cursi nadie me para y puedo ser lo más pegachenta y loca del mundo. Sí, tarde o temprano Gray iba a caer ¿Y cómo no caer? Bueno si yo fuera hombre sin pensarlo me casaría con Juvia, es demasiado linda y muy pero muy ay no sé cómo describirlo asdkhaskdas. Acá llegó tu capitulo y espero que lo disfrutes y que te des cuenta que estuvo bien cursi también. Te mando un beso y un abrazo. Chau.

**Chii:** Ya sabes mis emociones a veces sin querer las pongo en mi fic y no sé qué pensar ¿Será que soy una chica que cambia de emociones a cada segundo? Tal vez pero es algo bueno, creo. Porque mis fics son algo que agradan y eso me encanta. Sí, la vida de Juvia fue muy triste pero es una etapa por la cual pasó cuando perdió a alguien muy importante, cuando se nos muere alguien a quien queríamos mucho ya no somos los mismos o bueno todos asumimos de cierta manera el dolor pero lo que si es cierto es que duele mucho y que en debido momento aunque sea muy lejano se superara. Luego pasar a lo sexy ya sabes que puedo pasar a lo sexy tan rápido que mis dedos se mueven solos para teclear y exacto, luego fue cursi. Gray poco a poco le dirá a Juvia lo que siente ya está a punto, se lo confesó a su madre es un gran paso. Acertaste, se armó la trifulca (Nótese que jamás había escuchado esa palabra) pero neee fue más la impresión de lo que en verdad el daño que le causo. Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap y muchas gracias por tu review. También espero que estés de lo mejor y te mando un abrazo monumental y sobre todo psicológico. Bye.

**Issalovee:** Waaaaaaaaa me encanta que te hubiera gustado mucho ese cap, sabes qué bueno soy especialista en poner cosas cursis y más que todo en poner mucho amors en el fic, el pasado de Juvia fue demasiado triste pero las cosas se tienen que superar, si te caes siempre hay que recordar que tienes que sacudirte el polvo y seguir caminando sin mirar la herida que cicatrizará. Es tal y como tú dices, un brillante futuro que se lo merece. Sí, Rogue es un desvergonzado por reclamarle pero recuerda que los humanos siempre diremos cosas para defendernos y aunque no estuvo bien su actuación se escudará en que drogado no se sabe lo que se hace, pero eso lo verás después. Esa canción es tan asdkjhgaskda me encanta y siempre trato de poner en los fics las canciones que me encanta y era perfecta para describir la situación de Gray en ese entonces, además si subió mucho de tono para luego volverse tierno y para que ellos establecieran lazos que cada vez más son más irrompibles. Gajeel, sí, debe tener una especie de radar porque se volverá un dolor en el culo para todos. Por el momento te mando un beso y un abrazo deseando que te haya gustado mucho el cap, Bye.

**Lala. Tempestad: **Jajaja no me abuchees, las cosas pasan por algo y efectivamente Gajeel le rompió la cara a Gray pero las cosas tiernas no dejan de pasar, espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Oni No Ao: **jajaja desde que Gray conoció a Juvia y se dio cuenta que está enamorado solo dice boludeces, ¿Crees que Juvia no se ha dado cuenta? Claro que lo hace pero solo lo ignora porque tiene miedo, porque no quiere sentir eso por Gray ¿Pero qué crees Juvia? Buajajaja caíste y estas enamorada de Gray, si aunque todos odiaban a Gray siempre le tuviste fe y eso es bueno, yo jamás le deje de tener fe porque era un niñito rico súper sexy. Lo de la droga ya lo habíamos hablado, es un mundo peligroso y Sting merece la horca, ok no pero te advertí que el lemmon no lo haría fuerte, en fin me encanta que te encante y no te dejes toca el culo por el pervertido de Gandhi.

**Ari:** Me gusta mucho que te encante, es decir, todo o que se me ocurre siempre será para ustedes, para animarles el día y para agradarles con lo que escribo. Espero que este cap como todos los otros te haya gustado mucho y que mi actualización te haya alegrado el día, bueno la noche ya y que te encante por lo cursi. Te mando un beso y un abrazo agradeciéndote por tu hermoso review que me anima a continuar.

**FerCervella: **No te preocupes, lo importante es que me dejas review ahora y me encanta pues no sabes cómo me anima a seguir escribiendo, me encanta que te encante y si tienes razón a veces las relaciones son tan toxicas que no sabes si quiera cuando te metiste y no tienes la menor idea de cómo salirte. Gajeel estuvo en modo primitivo ON pero bueno eso es lo que hace un padre por cuidar a su hija, pretende que golpeando arreglará las cosas y no es así. Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho y pues nada te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico monumentales para que te acuerdes de mi. :D Bye.

**Anonimous: **Waaaaa me encanta que te encierres en el closet para leer mi fic, es demasiado lindo que lo hagas y claro no hay lugar más tranquilo en el mundo que elcloset para poder tener una lectura amena y feliz. Me siento muy halagada que a las chicas salvajes de tu clase les encante, diles que lo hago con mucho amor y que les mando un beso y un abrazo y que las quiero y que también me den de su amor. Jajaja ¿Sabes? Para ese capítulo tenía cosas super cursis que iban a pasar en la cabaña y toda la cosa pero a medida que iba escribiendo me iba dando cuenta que me estaba quedando muy largo y que tenía que desecharlas, como en este capítulo. Iba a llegar muchísimo más lejos de la historia pero apenas me doy cuenta las palabras ya eran muchas así que dejare esas cosas para el próximo capítulo. Ya sabes que te adoro y que me gusta complacerte con mis fics y alegrarte el día porque sé que un día en la u puede ser largo y tedioso ¿Y que más hermoso que una actualización de tu fic favorito? Creo que nada. Te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero bye.

**Viry3fick:** Waaaaaaa muchas gracias, ya sabes que soy especialista en hacer cosas cursis y totalmente hermosas. Yo sé y créeme que tenía muchísimas cosas más cursis y tiernas para hacer pero ya me quedaba muy largo el capítulo entonces solo lo deje como que le dijera a todo el pueblo que era su esposa. Amo tus griticos de fangirl créeme, imagino escuchándolos sería demasiado hermoso. Esos dos son unos malditos que le jodieron la vida a Juvia y ahora reaparecen, que triste. Me lees el pensamiento con eso de lo del papá de Juvia, no desesperes ya casi sale en acción para seguir haciendo de sus pendejadas, Gracias por dejarme tu hermoso y sexy review después de salir del shock y yo te mando un beso porque sabes que me gusta que me des tu opinión y tus griticos de fangirl loca. Te quiero mucho. Bye.

**Deicy:** Enserio que todo lo que hago es para complacerlos, me encanta que te encante y espero que este también te haya gustado mucho. Te quiero y te mando un besote.

**Cirenita: **Me hubiera encantado ver ese brillito en los ojos que te salió cuando actualice, Sí, ellos se están juntando cada vez más y se están dando cuenta que se están enamorando pero si como dices son bakas y aún no quieren aceptarlo o confesarlo. La canción es hermosa, no puedo dejar de escucharla y fue como muy adaptada a ellos, enserio es hermoso. Pues espero que te haya gustado muchísimo más este cap, que mueras de la ternura y que vomites arco iris porque lo escribí con esa intención. Te mando un besote, te quiero. Bye.

**Sicaru:** No puedo matarte, me sentiría culpable toda la vida ¿Además quien leería mis alocados fics y me dejaría review? Bueno yo ni sé de donde me salen todas esas cosas, notese que no meto Kishidrogas ni Mashidrogas xD. Jajaja creo que soy bien dramática en la vida por eso estas cosas me salen bien, tienes razón ya se huele a final y pues espero que con este cap también el perlometro haya enloquecido. Te mando un beso y un abrazo agradeciéndote por tus hermosos reviews que me animan mucho y me arrancan sonrisitas bobas. Te quiero. Chau.

**Juviadelasoledad: **Mira que al final no hubo encuentro Gajeel Gray pero bueno eso me salió como en ese momento de perlas porque parecía que se iban a encontrar. Te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico. Gracias portu review. Bye :D te quier muchote.

**Taty Hyuuga: **Bueno es que la droga nos hace cometer muchos pero muchos errores sin darnos cuenta y eso fue lo que le paso al culero de Rogue, me encanta que mi cap sea néctar puro, notese que néctar es un aguardiente aca en Colombia jajaja y me hace pensar en ir a beber. Pues que te digo? Amo que te pongas como loca fangirl porque pues para eso escribo así de cursi y toda la vaina además sabes que el lemmon se me facilita bastante. Realmente esa frase es muy sexy, ahora imagínate a Gray diciendo eso. Se mojan mis pantys xD Espero que no hayan muerto muchos patos porque no poder vivir con el cargo de conciencia y más si su mamá pata jamás lo supera. Te quiero Taty. Hablamos al rato.

**Chachos:** Jajaja sabes que siempre te haré vomitar arco iris, porque hasta yo misma vomito arco iris cuando lo escribo. Jajaja que mente tan loca la tuya xD, en este momento quiero leche porque tengo hambre xD. Todo fue hermoso y hasta Gray se arrepiente de todo lo que hizo y se lo quizo demostrar a Juvia. Espero que te haya enamorado y echo vomitar arco iris con este cap también. Ti amo Chachos.

**Jbadillodavilla: **Te lo dije, solo tenías que tenerme un poco de paciencia para que apareciera Gajeel, él no es malo solo un poco agresivo. Veras como las cosas mejoran, te mando un beso y un abrazo. Bye.

**Bueno los quiero a todos, Vamos por esos 200 reviews, quiero sentirme realizada xD muchas gracias por todo, por los nuevos followers y favoritos. Les mando a todos un abrazo psicológico y un beso enorme. Hasta el próximo cap.**


	11. En la salud y en la enfermedad

**Hola hermosuras, ¿Cómo han estado? Hoy vengo con un capitulo para que madreen mucho xD (Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima) Disfruten!**

* * *

El peli negro por instinto volteó a ver para confirmar si efectivamente era el padre de Juvia, al hacerlo, sus ojos grises pudieron reconocer de inmediato a aquel hombre en la iglesia que no dejaba de ver a la joven que lo estaba acompañando como si fuera una intrusa y una molestia, como si fuera una total descarada al presentarse en esa misa. Pudo ver además que de su mano estaba agarrada una joven no muy mayor que Juvia, una chica con el cabello plateado hasta la cintura y ojos color índigo. Una joven de estatura pequeña que traía puesto un extravagante vestido con plumas blancas por el cual se podía observar en un gran escote sus enormes pechos y en sus clavículas unos extraños tatuajes que parecían unas alas.

Vio en ese instante como su chica se ponía de pie dispuesta a saludar a su padre, llena de esperanza y con una gran sonrisa de volver a verlo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar apretarse los puños con fuerza al ver como el señor Loxar la ignoraba como si no se encontrará en ese lugar, como si fuera un fantasma. Sabiendo además que estaba perdiendo la poca cordura y autocontrol que tenía al ver y escuchar la socarrona y falsa risa de esa mujer, como se burlaba de la peli azul al ser tan ingenua y pensar que su padre estaría feliz de verla, que al menos se arrepentía de haberla sacado como un perro a la calle pero se equivocó, la chica de ojos azules volvió a sentir el rechazo de su padre y un dolor indescriptible al ver como prefería a esa niña en vez de a ella.

Juvia mordiéndose los labios para soportar un nuevo desplante de su padre se sentó en la silla y miro los cubiertos que estaban perfectamente acomodados en la mesa. Gray respiró profundamente tratando de controlar todas las ganas que tenía de asesinar a ese hombre por rechazarla, por negar a su única hija y hacer que sus ojos azules se llenaran de lágrimas.

— ¿Estás bien? –Gray inmediatamente la agarró de la mano, suavemente movió su pulgar por la piel de la chica dándole ánimos y haciéndola entender que él estaba ahí, que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, que únicamente debía dar la orden y el actuaría. Juvia por su parte al ver al peli negro se le quebró el corazón, no era porque se sintiera avergonzada, definitivamente no era porque el resto de personas en el restaurante hubieran visto como había quedado en ridículo al levantarse y esperar que la saludara sin que nada pasará y que en ese momento estuvieran murmurando y mirándola con lastima, era porque simplemente aunque pasarán todos los años de la vida nunca podría verlo y superar su rechazo, entender que jamás la quiso y que nunca lo haría. Quiso llorar en ese instante pero no lo haría delante de su padre, no lo haría delante de la descarada de su amante. Era un excelente momento en su vida, aunque Gajeel hubiera golpeado a Gray sin consideración alguna, estaban juntos y se encontraban felices, no podía arruinare el espléndido día que estaban teniendo, la tristeza no podía opacar la felicidad que sintió al ver como él llevaba las flores al cementerio por ella. No lo haría.

— Juvia está bien –Sonrió pero Gray sabía que mentía, sabía que Juvia era una joven demasiado sensible, que era una mujer espectacular para que su padre le diera ese trato que no merecía. ¿Cómo podía ser indiferente al verla con su pequeño baloncito? ¿Cómo no podía valorar que aún con todos los errores que él había cometido estaba dispuesta a recibirlo? Era un maldito imbécil y en ese momento agradeció al cielo por abrirle los ojos, porqué gracias a una ayuda sobre natural pudo entender lo que había hecho mal y ahora la tenía a su lado, tenía una razón sólida para vivir, una nueva ilusión, un mocoso y una hermosa mujer.

— Si quieres nos podemos ir, hay muchos restaurantes en esta ciudad –Negó tiernamente con su cabeza, ellos estaban ahí primero, no quería darle el gusto a esa niña de quitarle todo lo que tenía, de salir huyendo como si se tuviera que esconder de algo. Ahora su conciencia estaba limpia, no sentía vergüenza por su hijo, no sentía nada malo en su corazón.

— Puedo golpearlo si me lo pides –Juvia sonrió con tristeza y apretó la mano que la estaba apretando con delicadeza, con devoción y comprensión.

— No estás en condiciones, ¿Ves a ese hombre de cabello plateado que está en la pared de la izquierda? Te mataría antes de que le toques un pelo a papá y este día, recuérdalo por favor. No más peleas por hoy –Unas ganas incontrolables de besarla surgieron en ese momento, su voz aunque no era la de siempre hacía un esfuerzo por no sonar temblorosa, por sonar feliz y tranquila para no preocuparlo y que él formara una pelea. Quería a toda costa calmarla con uno de esos besos profundos y que detenían el tiempo, de esos que solo con ella podía tener, un momento mágico que lo dejaba sin respiración. Se acercó suavemente a ella y la peli azul se sonrojó levemente pero no se apartó, en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba, lo que la haría calmarse, lo que haría que su corazón se tranquilizará y que la haría sonreír como nadie lo lograría nunca.

— No dejaré que nada más te vuelva a hacer daño, no importa lo que pase –Juvia suspiró en sus labios mientras sus ojos se detenían en los grises del chico, en como ahora podía ver su alma a través de ellos, en como esos ojos reflejaban pureza, verdad y sobre todas las cosas amor, amor profundo y sincero hacía ella y hacía la pequeña criaturita que solía nombrarle mocoso. Sus perlas azules bajaron rápidamente en dirección a la mano del chico que se había posado en su vientre en ese momento. En su pequeño bebé.

— ¿Necesitan algo más? –El mesero que llegó de repente disolviendo el momento mágico que estaba teniendo para servirle con elegancia la comida que habían ordenado mientras que Juvia por inercia posó sus ojos en la mujer, en esa mujer que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y que aprovecho que el señor Loxar estaba ordenando la comida para repasar al peli negro, para morderse el labio y mirarlo con los ojos repletos de lujuria.

— Eso es todo, muchas gracias –Gray se enderezo en su silla y tomo elegantemente los cubiertos para empezar a comer. Miro a Juvia que no despegaba los ojos de esa mesa y podía jurar que la mirada de la chica cambio de débil y vulnerable a temible y amenazadora.

— Come ¿Sí? El mocoso debe estar hambriento –Juvia despertó del trance y desvió la mirada a Gray, tomo los cubiertos y lo lleno con poca comida para llevársela a la boca. De repente había perdido todas las ganas de comer, no quería, la comida y el olor que antes le había percibido delicioso ahora le provocaba un horrible sabor de boca.

— ¿Sabes? Las mujeres embarazadas son unas estúpidas, los niños son el peor error que una sosa mujer puede traer a la vida. Solo los tontos deciden tener monstruos corriendo de un lado a otro que arruinen sus vidas para siempre –La voz estirada de ángel y la risa que expreso después de su comentario fue tan hiriente que el padre de Juvia rio con ella para que Juvia lo escuchará.

— Los niños son tontos, fastidiosos y siempre esperarán algo de ti. Menos mal nunca tuve hijos – La mesa en la que se encontraban era lo bastante cerca de la de Juvia como para que escucharan de lo que estaban hablando. Los ojos de Juvia se posaron en su padre, ver como dejaba el celular a un lado y ponía toda su atención en lo que esa mujer fuera a decirle la hizo sorprenderse demasiado. El mínimo tiempo que compartía con ella tenía que compartirlo entre llamadas que equiparaban casi el noventa por ciento de ese tiempo y el otro diez entre la cara de fastidio e incomodidad de su padre por estar junto a ella. La había negado y eso le había llegado directamente al corazón, además estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir Ángel, eso era muy triste para ella, los hijos no eran errores, no eran monstruos, eran el mejor regalo que Dios podía traer a una familia para unirlos y sentir como ese sentimiento de amor se hacía cada vez más grande.

— ¿A quién amas?

— A ti, únicamente a ti mi dulce Ángel –La incomodidad se hizo presente, Juvia quería salir corriendo en ese mismo momento, eso jamás lo hizo con su madre, nunca le dijo que la amaba y a ella mucho menos. Nunca pensó que fuera meloso y que se acercará tanto a esa joven besándola como si no le importará que Juvia estuviera ahí y lo viera. Ese momento había sido el peor que su padre le hubiera podido dar en sus diez y ocho años de vida.

— ¿Qué les dijiste a esos periodistas pesados que querían insultarte al salir de la iglesia?

— Qué las personas muertas, muertas deben quedarse. Que tú eras libre de hacer con tu vida lo que se te diera la gana pues ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que te libraste definitivamente de ese estorbo. Además que solo estabas con esa tipa por lástima porque nunca la amaste y si la dejabas esa loca iba a matar a tu hija y se iba a suicidar. –Juvia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, nunca en la vida su madre le hubiera hecho daño a ella, ni a ningún otro ser, las amenazas no eran lo suyo, tampoco actuar con locura y desesperación. Su madre solo estuvo toda su vida al lado de un mal hombre por amor y para que a su niña nada le faltará, ella más que nadie fue testigo de las lágrimas que escondía y se tragaba para que Juvia creciera siendo una niña feliz, como ella sola absorbía todos las cosas malas que les hacía ese hombre para que Juvia no tuviera que sufrir, ni sentirlas con gran magnitud.

— Y bueno de la vergüenza que tienes como hija solo dije que es una trepadora que busco una mejor fortuna que la tuya, que te abandono con la excusa de que estaba embarazada para dejarte con todos los problemas que tenías e irse a disfrutar del dinero de un estúpido niñito. Y que quien sabe si ese hijo es de ese tonto.

— Es mentira, es tu hijo. Juvia jamá…..—¡Shhh! Lo sé, son solo mentiras. A ti no te importa el dinero, tú no eres como esa perra. - Aunque quería romperle la cara a ese baboso no lo haría por ella, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar mal delante de su propia hija? ¿A hacerla sentir como la peor joven del mundo?

— Sí que sabes quitarte los periodistas de encima, tienes una mente brillante amorcito.

— Tú no te quedas atrás, lo que le dijiste a Jellal de la tontica de Juvia, creo que no le quedarán ganas de ayudar a su santurrona primita.

— Jellal-kun –La voz de la peli azul sonó tan débil que parecía que se fuera a desboronar en ese instante. Agachó su cara y su mirada no se despegaba de la comida.

— Levanta la cabeza, Juvia. Come por favor –La peli azul negó y comenzó a jugar con los cubiertos y la servilleta mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de ese par que le hacían estrujar su corazón.

— Jamás en la vida se me hubiera ocurrido decirle al primito súper inteligente de esa tonta que Juvia estaba poniendo todas tus acciones a nombre de los Fullbuster y que pensaba dejarte en bancarrota en venganza, debido a que nunca pudiste estar con ella. Asolapada y doble cara, eso es lo que es tu hija.

— Juvia se quiere ir a casa –La cara de tristeza de Juvia le rompió el corazón a Gray, le dio tanta rabia que hasta le quitará el apetito a su hija con esas malditas palabras, con esa basura cargada de mentiras y de burlas. Tampoco quería quedarse, a él también le habían arruinado la comida en ese momento, sí pensó alguna vez en su vida que su padre era lo peor ahora su percepción de un mal padre había cambiado del cielo a la tierra. Levantó la mano para llamar la atención del mesero y pidió la cuenta cuando este se le acerco. Al cancelar la cuenta tomo de la mano a la chica y le sonrió para darle ánimos ya que para salir del restaurante tenían que pasar por la mesa de su padre.

— Solo serán dos segundos, no te preocupes. –Juvia asintió, tomo su bolso y camino al ritmo de Gray, sabía que estaba delicado y en ese momento aunque quería salir corriendo no quería que el oji gris expusiera más su salud. Al acercarse a esa mesa el corazón de ambos latió a un ritmo descontrolado y una presión se hizo presente en cada uno de sus estómagos, nerviosos por enfrentarse ante tal amenaza.

— Las ratas abandonan el barco cuando se hunde, cuando no tienen la suficiente valentía para quedarse y afrontar los problemas cara a cara –Gray no supo en que momento soltó a Juvia y su puño se estrelló violentamente contra la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras con anterioridad, la silla cayó bruscamente al suelo con el hombre en ella y en menos de dos segundos llegó el guardaespaldas del señor Loxar para apretar a Gray de su brazo lastimado y apartarlo del padre de Juvia. Ella estaba congelada, sin habla. Sabía perfectamente que su padre se lo merecía claramente pero no aguanto ver a Gray siendo magullado y hablar de esa manera, hablar como si se le fuera a romper la voz y como en cualquier momento se podía a quebrar y empezar a llorar. Como ese hombre fuerte trataba de todas las maneras posibles ser fuerte en su discurso

— Ella, Juvia no es ninguna rata, estúpida, doble cara, asolapada, trepadora ni mucho menos una tramposa. Quiero que todos sepan que ella es la única persona en este lugar que puede levantar la cabeza libre de culpas, ella es hermosa, inteligente, amable, tiene más huevos que todos los hombres que estamos acá, salió adelante sola a pesar de que su supuesto padre la rechazará, prefiriera a esta maldita amante que tiene, que la dejo sola después de enterarse que estaba embarazada de mí. Sé que también soy un maldito por dejarla sola pero acá estoy tratando de demostrar que ella no se merece este trato, mucho menos de esta zorra que no le llega ni a los tobillos a mi mujer… —Elfman saca a este imbécil calumniador de mi vista y saca a esta vergüenza. ¡Este golpe la pagará su novio, Juvia! ¡El papá de esa vergüenza que lleva en el vientre! No por nada este imbécil tiene semejantes heridas en su cuerpo, son tal para cual niña –Gray se quejó al sentir los brazos de aquel guardaespaldas más fuerte sobre su brazo. Juvia se mordió el labio e ignoró a todas las miradas curiosas que se habían posado en la escena.

— ¿Puedes soltar a Gray-sama, Elfman-san?

— Si princesita –El cuerpo de ese hombre reaccionó involuntariamente con las dulces palabras de la chica, sus ojos brillaron al ver a la peli azul a salvó, al verla con alguien que la protegía y que la quería aun así le rompieran todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Juvia por su parte sintió como una parte de su corazón se rompía al escuchar esa palabra, como ese joven la llamaba con ternura, igual que su madre.

— Gracias.

— Me alegra mucho que este bien, princesa. Te ves hermosa.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo, imbécil? ¡Si no los saca usted los saco yo! –Elfman vio a la chica, sabía que no era capaz de tocarla ni mucho menos de sacarla porque le tenía demasiado aprecio, se parecía tanto a su madre y Water había sido tan buena con él que no le tocaría ni un solo cabello a esa chica.

— Está bien, ambos se salen solos –Juvia le sonrió y luego vio a su padre que se encontraba frente a ella, con la mirada fría y sin ningún remordimiento, como siempre lo había estado. Gray se interpuso entre los dos, no permitiría que ese hombre le hiciera daño a su mocoso, ni golpeará a Juvia.

— Está bien. ¡Ven! –Juvia lo tomo de la mano, lo haló y quedo nuevamente frente a él, se armó de valor y por fin pudo pronunciar las palabras que siempre quiso decirle pero que nunca había sido capaz de comunicárselas porque en el fondo creía que si era buena con él, su padre la amaría.

— ¿Sabes, papá? Juvia siempre pensó que era desafortunada por no tener tu amor, porque los demás chicos tenían a su padre y hacían cosas divertidas como una familia, se contaban sus cosas y se presumían como una familia en los actos públicos, pero hoy Juvia se da cuenta que estaba muy equivocada, que siempre lo estuvo, que él que necesita amor eres tú.

— Conmigo nada le falta –Intervino Ángel dispuesta a pelear con Juvia.

— Conoces la única razón por la que ella está contigo ¿no es así? Tu dinero es lo único que le importa.

— Tú no sabes nada niñita, para el amor no hay edad.

— Tienes razón Ángel pero en tú amor no solo la edad interviene, también lo hacen sus millones de dólares.

— Solo estas ardida porque me dio a mi lo que te pertenecía, lo que perdiste por ser una mala hija.

— No importa, puedes quedarte con todo lo de Juvia, al final siempre quisiste ser como ella –Con la mirada fuerte, al frente y sin temblor en su voz volvió a dirigirse a su padre.

— Juvia no te desea nada malo, padre, pero si alguna vez haces un mal negocio y tu dinero se esfuma recuerda que las únicas personas que hubieran estado junto a ti fielmente hubieran sido mamá y Juvia. Sin embargo ya perdiste el amor incondicional de mamá y hoy, cuatro años después acabas de perder a Juvia para siempre.

— No seas tonta, niña. No necesito de nadie mucho menos de ti o de tu estúpida madre.

— Pues hoy te has quedado completamente solo, como siempre quisiste estarlo. Sin embargo, te darás cuenta que al final de cuentas la soledad es la peor compañía que una persona puede tener, esta falsa compañía se ira cuando saque provecho de ti y cuando abras los ojos, te darás cuenta que eres un anciano solo y triste. Un pobre hombrecillo rodeado de lujos y cosas materiales que no llenarán el vacío que se formara en tu corazón al saber que ya no hay nadie que te amé, que te acompañe y te provoque sonrisas.

— Eso nunc..-El padre de Juvia estaba impresionado por las palabras de su hija, tartamudeo en ese instante y es que jamás pensó que su hija tuviera el valor para enfrentarlo, siempre la considero tan débil y tonta que esas palabras le llegaron directamente al orgullo, corazón y más que todo al cerebro para hacerlo pensar — Hoy Juvia te perdona por todo lo que hiciste, por todo el daño que le hiciste a mamá, por nunca estar en los momentos más importantes y difíciles de la vida de Juvia. Puedes dormir esta noche sabiendo que a Juvia ya no le importa saber que tiene un padre porque tú nunca fuiste su padre, en realidad Juvia encontró padres en tantas personas ajenas a ti que deberías estar avergonzado. Gajeel Redfox. Si, ese hombre que creías que era un delincuente fue mucho mejor apoyó que tú y Jellal Fernandes, el primo de Juvia fue la mejor familia que pudo tener, tenía que ser sobrino de mamá, porque todo lo bueno viene por parte de mamá. Ahora….ahora Silver-sama el abuelo de nuestro bebé es el padre de Juvia, es una persona agradable y tú desafortunadamente jamás serás como él, él no saca excusas para no estar con ambos, él quiere a Juvia, Gray y al bebe incondicionalmente, sus palabras no son un ladrillo como las tuyas, sus palabras son leche y miel, son duras pero amorosas, son hermosas así este enojado. ¿Y sabes qué? No importa, tu hija nunca volverá a ser una piedra en tu zapato ya que ella se ha dado cuenta que no te necesita. –Apretó fuertemente a Gray y sonrió como si se quitará un gran peso de encima, un gigante que no la dejaba avanzar.

— Juvia es feliz, mucho. Nunca vuelvas a aparecer en frente de nosotros, jamás te nos acerques porque ahora Juvia es la que está dispuesta a rechazar y decir no a todo lo que afecte para mal su vida. Gray y el bebé son lo más importante que tiene ahora y no permitirá que tú los toques, que lo arruines como todo lo que haces. Juvia se encargará que el bebé nunca conozca al desagradecido de su abuelo. Buena suerte y que seas muy feliz aunque Juvia lo duda mucho. Adiós Ángel, para ti también hay muchas palabras pero no vales la pena. Vendiste tu felicidad por autos, ropa, bolsos y restaurantes lujosos. Tu misma te has hecho daño. –Gray levantó la cabeza delante de todo el mundo y guio a Juvia a la salida con él, ella sin necesidad de ser grosera o altanera le dio su merecido a ese hombre y estaba muy orgulloso de Juvia. Al salir del restaurante sintieron como todo el frío les bajaba la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Como la lluvia que estaba cayendo a torrenciales les demostraba que después de la tormenta siempre aparece el arco iris.

— Espera acá a Juvia mientras trae el auto.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Está lloviendo muy fuerte!

— No importa Juvia quiere irse.

— Voy yo.

— No no no no ¡No puedes mojarte en tu estado!

— Tu tampoco, voy adentro para que nos presten una sombrilla. –Juvia asintió y el peli negro entró al restaurante pero al momento que escuchó la voz de Ángel y su padre aproximarse a la salida un impulso le indico que corriera, que escapará. Debajo de la lluvia no se verían sus lágrimas, la lluvia mojaría todas sus penas y al sentir como se mojaba su cuerpo se sentiría mejor, mucho mejor. Entendió entonces porque su madre le había puesto Juvia, porque sabía que la lluvia aunque muchos la odiaban ahí estaba para alimentar a los cultivos, para refrescar a los humanos, para traer esperanza en el desierto, para crear las mejores escenas románticas y para mostrarle en esas pequeñas gotas de agua que su madre estaba con ella. Water siempre la iba a amar y la iba a consolar cuando lo necesitará. Comprendió entonces que ya había superado esa etapa de su vida que había sido una barrera para su desarrollo, para su felicidad.

Sintió de repente como la abrazaban por la espalda y como podía sonreír con libertad, como un Gray enfadado y preocupado le gritaba cosas. Cómo solo respondía a la pregunta de porque diablos salió a mojarse con un simple — Juvia solo quería hablar con mamá.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Estas empapada! ¡Te puedes enfermar, Juvia!

— Era algo que Juvia debía hacer, ¿Besas a Juvia bajo la lluvia? –Juvia sonrió por lo loca que había sonado esa frase y Gray con un dolor en todo su cuerpo se acercó a besar a su loca mujer totalmente empapada que le sonreía con sinceridad, con emoción y con lágrimas en los ojos al sentirse libre finalmente.

— ¡Te castigaré por ser tan irresponsable con nuestro mocoso! –Después de despegarse de sus labios la chica movió su cabeza estando de acuerdo con el chico, y lo volvió a besar mientras se metía debajo de la sombrilla para ir al carro. Para estar en su casa juntos y poder descansar sin pensar en los acontecimientos del día, ese día que estuvo demasiado agitado y que había sido demasiado largo.

.

.

.

— ¡Te lo dije maldita sea! ¡Juvia estas hirviendo! –Sus manos empezaron a temblar y no tenía ni idea de que hacer, la peli azul en su cama con una temperatura anormal lo estaba haciendo perder el sentido común. Sentía un dolor en su corazón y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación tratando de buscar una solución, el miedo se apoderó de él. Unas palabras que le había dicho hace algunos meses a ella en el restaurante resonaron en su mente _"He escuchado que hasta una simple gripe puede matar al bebé" _y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas totalmente arrepentido.

— Ese día lo dije mintiendo, no quiero que nada le pase al mocoso. No por favor.

— Solo es un simple resfriado. Achis –Llevó el pañito a su nariz y se la limpió — Nada malo le va a pasar.

— ¡Juvia estás hirviendo! ¡No te puede pasar nada! ¡Todo es por culpa de ese hijo de puta de tu padre, todo esto paso porque querías huir! ¡JUVIA NUNCA TE HABÏA VISTO ASI DE ENFERMA!

— Primero deja de gritar que no estás en condiciones. Segundo nada va a pasar. Tercero deja de temblar, Cuarto cálmate por favor. Quinto Achis. Sexto acuéstate al lado de Juvia, Gajeel-kun te dio la tunda de tu vida y no estas para ponerte a gritar y desesperarte. Séptimo Juvia no es sobre natural para no enfermarse.

— No sé qué darte para bajarte la fiebre y que el medicamento no dañe a mi hijo, ¿Qué no entiendes que me duele verte así?

— Juvia lo entiende pero nada sacas con entrar en pánico y desesperarte, Juvia ha tenido millones de gripes en toda su vida, esto solo es una de ellas.

— Pero no estabas embarazada antes.

— Sí pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse, en clases de parto le enseñaron a Juvia que la madre puede enfermarse de gripe y que no era para prender las alarmas de todos los colores pero si quieres, llama a Grandeneey si te sientes más tranquilo, Juvia cree que estas exagerando mucho –La peli azul cerró los ojos y trato de acomodarse para dormir y no sentir ese horrible malestar recorrer todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Grandeneey! –Tomo su celular nerviosamente con la única mano que tenía buena y llamó rápidamente para comunicarse con la ginecóloga de la chica. Bajo al primer piso mientras hablaba con la doctora y sin decir nada Juvia sintió como salía del apartamento. Su primera reacción fue seguirlo pero decidió quedarse en casa al no sentir las fuerzas necesarias para salir. Miro al techo totalmente arrepentida de haber salido a mojarse, su acto fue demasiado estúpido que ni si quiera ella entendía el porqué de esa situación. Se acarició tiernamente su barriguita y se sintió demasiado culpable al ver como Gray salía y se esforzaba más de lo que le habían recomendado los doctores, más de lo que su cuerpo podía.

Pasaron menos de quince minutos y volvió a escuchar la puerta del apartamento abrirse, Gray subió a toda velocidad y se acercó a Juvia con su cara llena de sudor y muy fatigado.

— ¡Levanta el brazo! -Al levantar ligeramente su brazo Gray le puso el termómetro digital en su axila. Espero unos segundos mientras buscaba en la bolsa gigante que había comprado una pastilla.

— Toma -Le pasó un vaso de agua y Juvia la rechazó, tenía miedo que ese medicamento afectará el desarrollo normal de su bebé.

— Es Paracetamol, lo que me recomendó Grandeneey. Esto es lo único que puedo darte, no le hará daño al bebe. -Juvia recibió el vaso y se tragó la pastilla mientras veía como su peli negro estaba cada vez más decaído, más cansado.

— 38,6 grados, tengo que llevarte si te aumenta la fiebre. ¡Voy a bañarte! ¡Ven!

— ¿Otra vez?

— Sí, Otra vez, es un baño de agua tibia tirando a fría para que se te baje esa fiebre horrible. -Juvia se apoyó en Gray y lentamente se fue con ella al baño. Al estar ahí la ayudo a desvestirse y toco el agua de la ducha para meterla cuando estuviera a temperatura perfecta. Despacio y con sumo cuidado Gray la metió en la ducha y la empapo para que el agua se llevara su calentura, para que se sintiera mejor con eso. Juvia por su parte dejo que el agua le cayera por todo el cuerpo por algunos minutos y cuando salió él la envolvió en una toalla y le retuvo el cabello para que ella se lo agarrara en una coleta, le puso de nuevo el termómetro y vio que la fiebre no había tenido un gran cambio. La ayudo a ponerse un camisón delgado y apartó todas las cobijas para arroparla sólo con una sábana.

— Abre la boca -Juvia lo hizo y chupó la pastilla de vitamina C hasta que se deshizo por completo y se lamia los labios con el rico sabor de la vitamina.

— Espérame acá y trata de dormir, si necesitas algo mándame un mensaje -Le dejo el celular en las manos mientras volvía a bajar con más dificultad que minutos antes.

— "_Sube ya, estás muy delicado para que te sigas esforzando de esta manera"_

— "_Ya sub_o no te preocupes, solo termino de calentarte esto y subo"

— "Huele delicioso, Juvia tiene mucha hambre"

— "Si hubieras comido no tendrías tanta hambre y si no te duermes subo y te reprendo….¿Cómo estás?"

— "_Esperando a que te acuestes al lado de Juvia, necesita de tu compañía"_

— "Ok, en unos segundos estaré allí"

— "Sube una papa para ponértela en tu ojito :p"

— "¿Parche de papa?"

— "_Puede ser parche de carne"_

— "_Ok, me quedo con la papa"_

Gray volvió a subir con un pequeño plato de caldo de pollo y Juvia lo tomo en sus manos antes de que el Fullbuster lo botara al piso por el mareo que se apoderó de él en esos segundos, era demasiado peligroso para él que siguiera moviéndose y haciendo trabajos cuando el doctor fue claro y le dijo que tenía que guardar reposo.

— ¡Gray descansa ya! No puedes esforzarte más.

— No interfieras, es mi deber cuidar de ti.

— También es el deber de Juvia cuidar de ti.

— ¿Esto es un en la salud y en la enfermedad? –La linda jovencita se mordió el labio tratando de controlar todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Así no lo quisiera aceptar, el peli negro se había convertido en alguien muy importante, sonrió al pensar en que eran esposos al recordar esa frase que acaba de pronunciar el chico. Por supuesto, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la tristeza y en la alegría. Era obvio, quería compartir muchas cosas a su lado y se volverían incondicionales, adaptándose a cada situación que se les presentará.

— Esto es un "en la gripe y en la golpiza" –se rio de su tonto chiste mientras se sentaba en la cama y le hacía una seña a Gray para que se acostara a su lado. -Vio como el Fullbuster tomó la cuchara e hizo un gesto de dolor apartando la mano.

— ¿Qué te pasó en las manos, Gray?

— Nada. Come.

— Te cortaste. –Juvia abrió la boca de la sorpresa al ver que eran más de dos cortes en su mano que no poseía el cabestrillo.

— Pensé que pelar papas era más fácil -En ese momento la peli azul se sintió demasiado culpable y se iba a poner a llorar cuando vio que una cuchara en forma de avioncito se acercaba a su boca.

— Todo lo hago para que estés bien. A ver abre la boca. –Juvia recibió la deliciosa comida en su boca mientras él trataba de mantenerse despierto y ver que se comiera todo lo que le había servido, quería tirar la toalla y acostarse a dormir ya pero no podía hacerlo, primero tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

— ¿Perdonas a Juvia por ser tan tonta y salir a mojarse?

— No eres tonta, sólo querías huir. –Él tenía razón, huyó porque talvez si se volvía a encontrar frente a frente con su padre las palabras se le atorarían en la garganta provocando un molesto nudo que la haría ver débil y vulnerable.

— Está muy rico. –Cambió el tema y tomo la cuchara para darle caldo a él también, no habían comido nada y ambos estaban hambrientos.

— Vi un tutorial en Youtube.

— Pues ya puedes ser un master chef a punto de tutoriales. -Juvia se comió con agrado su caldo de pollo mientras Gray cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en la cama, estaba muy cansado y demasiado lastimado como para poder seguir.

— Juvia no puede despertarte, tienen que llamar a alguien para que los cuide a los dos. –La peli azul le puso la rodaja de papa en el ojo a Gray para que se le bajara el morado y la inflamación y le dio un beso en la mejilla para agradecerle la comida.

— Llama a mi padre. Él tiene una copia de llaves del apartamento.

— Juvia ya lo hará y de nuevo gracias Gray-sama.

— ¿Pero de qué?

— Por siempre estar con Juvia y golpear a ese señor.

— Fue un placer ponerlo en su lugar.

.

.

.

Silver subió las escaleras como si tuviera los pies de terciopelo, no pasó más de media hora para que saliera corriendo a atender a sus muchachos enfermos, despacio abrió la puerta y su corazón se hinchó de felicidad al ver como estaban acostados frente a frente y con sus dedos entrecruzados cogidos de la mano. Un recuerdo de su juventud vino a su mente y se alegró de sobremanera que Gray haya conseguido a su chica. Sabía que a Mika le hubiera encantado ver a su hijo con una buena muchacha y que ellos los llenarán de nietos.

— Gray, hora de despertar -Silver le susurró para no despertar a la chica y el abrió los ojos, asintió y rasco su ojito tiernamente. El peli negro vio a Juvia completamente dormida y le hizo un gesto a su padre con el dedo índice para que hiciera silencio y no la despertara. Silver asintió para comunicarle que no la despertaría y en ese momento le hizo una tanda de preguntas que salieron a la velocidad de la luz para probar la salud de su hijo y ver que su cerebro estuviera funcionando correctamente.

— ¿Quién eres? — Gray — ¿Edad? — Veinte — ¿Género? — Masculino — ¿Color de ojos? — Grises — ¿Mi nombre? —Silver. — ¿Dos más dos? — Cuatro — ¿Color del cielo? — Azul — ¿Amas a Juvia? — Mucho...¡Hey papá no es justo! -Con las mejillas sonrojadas se aguantó la risa de su padre y cruzó los brazos mirando hacia otro lugar.

— Tómale la temperatura a Juvia, por lo pronto tu estas bien. -Suavecito y delicadamente se acercó a Juvia y le levantó el brazo para ponerle el termómetro. Juvia protestó como si fuera una niñita y abrió sus ojos sorprendiéndose al ver a Gray y a Silver mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Silver-sama?

— ¿Cómo te sientes princesita?

— Mejor.

— Me alegro mucho….Creo que te debo una disculpa por cómo me comporte contigo esta mañana…. Bueno ya sabes….Estaba algo enfadado porque golpearon a mi único hijo y no me di cuenta que te estaba lastimando con mi forma de actuar…Además tenías puesta su ropa…Traías amarrada a tu cabeza la pañoleta favorita de Mika y perdí un poco el control. Fueron celos estúpidos de sus cosas pero ahora estoy seguro que ella está encantada de que tú las tengas, estoy seguro que te hubiera regalado todo y que te hubiera usado como u para probarte toda la ropa del mundo. ¿Me perdonas? No me gusta estar enfadado contigo porque tú eres muy importante para mí, no solo traerás a mi nieto al mundo si no que cuidas a mi hijo de la misma manera que lo haría ella y me haces sentir muy feliz.

— No hay nada que perdonar Silver-sama. Juvia lo quiere mucho. Usted es la razón por la que ella este aquí. Usted insistió en cuidarlos a ambos y siempre ha tratado de achís –tomo otro pañuelo y se limpió la nariz dejando una marca roja en ella. — De que Juvia y el bebé tengan lo mejor, Juvia le agradece mucho por eso. –Silver abrazó a la chica paternalmente y su hijo frunció el ceño soltando el abrazo.

— Ya ya no me la enteques, papá.

— Ven acá celoso –Silver lo agarró fuertemente sacándole un quejido de dolor y juntos se abrazaron como una familia feliz, como unos locos a altas horas de la noche demostrándose lo mucho que se querían.

— Pues entonces los dejo descansar, en tres horas vendré a despertar a Gray pero trataré de no despertarte a ti princesita. Dulce sueños.

— ¿Dónde dormirás, papá?

— En el sofá, duerme un poco y no te preocupes por mí.

La noche aunque pasó lenta no se salió de control, poco a poco la fiebre de la peli azul fue bajando y Gray era despertado cada tres horas por su padre que le preguntaba cosas vergonzosas cuando no estaba consciente y decía la respuesta delatándose, afortunadamente cada vez que decía verdades escondidas Juvia se encontraba durmiendo y no corría peligro de que lo supiera, Silver se marchó temprano en la mañana debido a que tenía que solucionar unos asuntos en el trabajo prometiendo que volvería para seguir cuidando de ellos y se escuchó el timbre interrumpiéndoles su hermoso sueño.

— Juvia va Gray-sama –Le acarició suavemente su cara y bajo lentamente con sus pantuflas puestas y su bata. Se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla se congelo al ver al chico que timbraba con insistencia.

— Hola Juvia.

— ¿Qué demonios haces acá, Rogue?

— Vengo a luchar por ti, a demostrarte que llevo tres meses limpio, ya no soy el mismo, podemos volver a ser la pareja feliz que fuimos. Te amo mi amor, siempre lo haré y seré el mejor padre que puede existir para este bebé.

— Rogue-san…Juvia….ella..

* * *

**Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras. ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno celebrando que mañana acabo semestre decidí no estudiar para mi parcial y subir otro sexy cap. Dejen sus madrazos en el espacio de los reviews para el padre de Juvia, yo lo odie. Espero sus hermosos reviews y contesto los sexys que ya me dejaron:**

**Jbadillodavila:** Yaaaay Gajeel es el mejor, aunque se haga de malo y criminal siempre querrá lo mejor para Juvia. Te mando un beso y un abrazó psicológico gigantote. Te quiero bye :D

**Chachos:** Bueno creo que este cap no fue tan cursi pero tuvo sus cosas lindas, lo sé o sea solo imagínate encerrada en la cocina sin poder salvar al amor de tu vida que está siendo asesinado por un animal. Sería horriblu y demasiado triste, jajaja ya sabes te lo dije "esa canción es muy gruvia de estoy aquí contigo" jajajaja no hay sexo, xD no podía decir que no le daba leche me hubiera muerto de la pena xD. Jajaja bueno espero que hayas despejado todas tus dudas.:D Ti amo Chachoas.

**Taty Hyuuga: **Se que amaste a Gajeel, de hecho lo hice para que muchos lo amaran pero lo odian por pegarle a Gray y dejarlo medio muerto y sin padre al beberringo. XD Juvia es un amor y si tienes razón, Gray cada vez más es un amor y un cursi. Eso no tan ebria por favor, pero el dulce néctar es como de los dioses xD. Jajajaja yep me descubriste, yo me muero de la risa con sus reviews es genial y a veces me encanta hacerlos sufrir aquí desde Colombia. Pero neee no soy tan mala yo también amo a Rogue y mira que esta cambiando, llego para fastidiar la historia o no para darle un poco de drama para que suene lindo. Pobre familia pato pero mi conciencia no se afecta por eso. XD Ti Amo bye :D

**Luniitaturska:** Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Pues créeme que esa gata meterá las narices como lo va a hacer Rogue y bueno Lyon pero no tanto, él es un amor y una belleza. Gracias por tu review. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con el ánimo que te haya encantado.

**Zeichi: **Lo sé, Gray ya había cambiado y lo que paso fue doloroso pero ya ves, están juntos en la salud y en la enfermedad. Eso es tierno. Me encanta que te emociones con el actualizado hace una hora, eso es como si pegaras pequeños griticos por eso y me encanta. Espero que esta semana te vaya de lo mejor y todo te salga bien. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico bien grandes. Bye.

**Sicaru:** Jajajaja son emociones fuertes lo que pongo en esta historia, golpes en el kokoro que duelen demasiado XD. Me encantan tus reviews los amo porque me hacen sentir que estoy escribiendo bien y que los hago emocionarse y llorar y sentir lo que el personaje siente. Te mando un besote y un abrazo y espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho. BYE TE adoro :D

**Saylin**: Waaa lamento hacerte esperar, pero ya sabes que me encanta que te encante y acá te traigo un capitulo no tan cursi pero si lleno de muchos sentimientos y de cosas hemoshas. Te mando un besote y muchas gracias por dejarme este lindo review que me motiva mucho y me anima a seguir. Todo lo hago con amor y de la mejor manera posible. Bye

**Saroninas: **Holis, bueno si lo admito soy la reina del drama, pero no puedo evitarlo es que es tan genial poner todo ese drama y emocionarlos pensando en que es lo que vendrá después y todo eso. No te preocupes por no poder comentar y si tienes que asegurarte de comentar en el final porque no le quedan muchos caps. Bueno por lo pronto espero que hayas disfrutado este cap, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico agradeciéndote por ese hermoso review y :D Bye

**Deicy:** Holis, gracias. Me encanta que te encante. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con sabor a drama jajaja.

Viry3fick: Holis, Yo sé, cuando lees algo demasiado cursi que te hace vomitar arco iris creo que lo lees muchas veces hasta que vomitas más arco iris. Se lo que se siente. Gray se merecía la paliza, solo que le llego algo tarde y lo más lindo fue que actuó como todo un caballero y recibió su merecido. Esa conversación recuerda que nunca existió xD pero si es muy hermosa en realidad, todas las dudas e inseguridades de Gray comentándoselas a su suegra. ¿Hermoso no? El bastardo mal padre sigue siendo mal padre con su zorra. Bueno sabes que me encantan tus testamentos y te mando un besote gigante y un abrazo deseándote suerte en tus finales. Bye :D

**Naiara LF:** Hola :D Bueno primero que todo bienvenida a mi fic, espero que te siga encantando porque ya sabes que me encanta que te encante y que te haga emocionar y que sea una lectura amena y demasiado agradable. Gajeel llegó algo tarde para golpear a Gray pero el en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía por lo que pasó. Pero bueno al final se cuidaron los dos y fue lo más hermoso. Espero que leas mis demás historias créeme que no te arrepentirás. Si te gusta el lemmon te recomiendo que leas Chosen one, si no lee Chica Capuchino o Piensa en mi en un día gris que son one shots lindos y tiernos y ahora tengo una loca historia llamada Always by your side. Espero que te encanten. Te mando un beso y un abrazo gigante y sobre todo psicológico. Bye.

**FerCervella: **Hola ¿Cómo estás? Debo confesar que a mí me pasa todo lo contrario. Odio dejar reviews dela compu y solo uso el celu pero si es algo complicado usar el cell, bueno soy algo complicada. Lo sé, cada día aprender a vivir más juntos como una familia. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico allá a la banca de los reviews xD Espero que te haya encantado el cap. Bye. :D

**Lymar Vastia: **Hola, lo sé yo también creo que Gray se merecía ese castigo por ser un completo petardo con Juvia al principio. Waaaaaaaaa yo sé, estaba escuchando música en youtube cuando canción salvaje aparece y debo aceptar que me gusta Romeo Santos y dije esa canción es muy gruvia en estoy aquí contigo, Lo sé a mi me gusta escucharla millones de veces e imagínate a Gray bailando con Juvia y besándola no pos me muero. Jajajaja Bueno espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye te quiero.

**Ari: **Hola, Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y si me encanta hacer amigas a la distancia porque esta experiencia de escribir me ha traído muchas cosas, sabes que respondo con mucho cariño y todo lo que hago lo hago con amor. Espero que te guste este cap muchísimo y pues te mando mi característico beso y abrazo psicológico.

**Lia: **Holis, pues tienes razón, Gray se merecia la paliza hace mucho tiempo por lo tonto que fue y aunque exagero un poquito con sus golpes Gajeel le demostró que ella era muy importante para él y que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella. Creo que sigues pensando que su padre es un bastardo y es porque lo es. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y te mando un beso y un abrazo. :D

**Anonimous:** Hoooolaaaaa bueno si Gray se lo merecía por eso Gajeel lo hizo, porque tenía que pagarlo pero él demostró que Juvia le importa mucho, machismo. Me encanta que leas mis fics y que te encante pos te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico para darte muchos animos en esta semana. Bye Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides :D

**Lala. Tempestad:** Hola, SIp casi lo mata, lo descuartiza lo resucita para volverlo a matar xD. Pero se lo merecía por ser cabrón con Juvia en los primeros caps. Bueno creo que solo lo dije una vez pero Juvia y Jellal eran primos así que esa es la razón por la que estuvieran en la iglesia y pues muy pronto tendrán que hablar. Waa que emoción, ya viste lo que paso con el bastardo del padre de Juvia, que tristeza. Bueno te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con el deseo de que te haya gustado mucho el cap. Bye :D

**Gruvia Love: **Hola, bueno ya sabes cómo reaccionó el bastardo del padre de Juvia y como Gray le dio un puño dispuesto a matarlo y dejarlo en su lugar. Me encanta que te encante la historia y te mando un besote gigante con deseos de que te haya gustado este cap. Ya actualice :D espero que ese cap también te haya gustado mucho. :D

**Oni No Ao: **Es cierto, me has dejado un mega testamento xD, Gajeel fue el mejor arruina momentos felices de todos pero lo amamos y si Juvia tuvo miedo y estuvo triste pero es parte del ciclo de la vida. EEEEEEL CIIIIICLOOOOOO DEEEE LAAAA VIIIDAAA jajaja ya esta tarde perdón pero estoy algo loca. Espero que cantes esa canción y luego lo beses cucaracho macho xD Ojala ya sea sábado aunque sé que lo leerás el sábado así que no hay afán, te quiero mucho cucaracho macho y te deseo lo mejor de los éxitos con tu Gray-sama y recuerda "Me and you, you and me bailando bachata" jajaja notese que ese fue mi pedazo spanglish jajaja. Te quiero mucho MIki el cucaracho macho que tiene que avanzar. XD Ti amo bye.

**Anónima: **Holis, acá esta tu sexy cap, disfrútalo. Bye :D

**Bueno espero que tengan una hermosa y excelente semana llena de exitos y de muchas cosas buenas y hermosas porque se merecen lo mejor en sus vidas.**

**Bye**

**WaterJuvia**


	12. Malentendido

**Hola hermosuras. ¿Extrañaron la historia? Pues aquí a la madrugada les traigo un nuevo capítulo de su lindo fic para que lo disfruten mucho y para que lo lean con calma porque es ufff súper largo. Cuando se cansen de los ojitos tomen un descanso y luego vuelvan a leer donde se quedaron, Disfruten!**

* * *

La sorpresa que se llevó Juvia fue la más grande que había sentido en toda su vida, nunca se esperó que Rogue tuviera el suficiente valor para ir a casa de Gray y decirle semejantes cosas. ¿Qué estaba pensando ese hombre? ¿Acaso quería meterla en problemas con Gray? Porque eso era lo que más temía Juvia, que Gray en su estado quisiera darle su merecido a Rogue y no quería que la paz y los buenos momentos que estaban teniendo fueran arruinados por ese hombre que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un extraño en su vida. Sus ojos azules pudieron notar en ese momento que estaba muy cambiado, que claramente estaba muchísimo mejor que en las épocas donde consumía y que esa cola de caballo con su flequillo tapando uno de sus profundos y hermosos ojos rojos, el blazer negro que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello y el jean color azul claro hacían una perfecta combinación entre formal e informal que le daba una nueva perspectiva, un toque sexy y fresco. Sin embargo, Juvia trato de no distraerse por eso, era claro para ella que no sabía muy bien en esos momentos que sentía por Rogue, todas las cosas que había vivido en el pasado con él y todo lo que había vivido en esos pocos meses con esos dos nuevos miembros en su vida la estaban haciendo sentir más que confundida, estaba perdida y no quería estar así porque al final si tomaba una mala decisión la única que saldría perjudicada y sobre todo más lastimada sería ella y ya no era sólo ella, ese mocoso se merecía una buena vida ya que no tenía la culpa de nada y Juvia estaba dispuesta a darle la felicidad que a ella le habían negado en su infancia.

No pudo evitar abrir su boca y sus ojos de la sorpresa por las palabras que vinieron a sus oídos y que su cerebro estaba tardando en procesar o al menos su corazón no quería aceptar eso que ese chico con tanta seguridad le estaba diciendo, como si en ese momento le estuviera proponiendo un futuro seguro, su mente estaba en blanco para contrarrestar esas palabras. Nada inteligente pasaba por su mente ¿Cómo decirle decentemente que no era el momento para hablar de eso, de un futuro, de un "ellos" que ya estaba más segura que no existiría? No quería problemas, no en esos instantes que tenía muchas cosas más que pensar, que quería que Gray y ella se recuperaran rápidamente de sus enfermedades y más que todo porque conocía al padre de su hijo, sabía de su carácter un tanto explosivo y Rogue en su casa no iba a hacer precisamente para que se pusiera feliz y lo invitará a una tasa de café.

— Rogue-san...Juvia...ella -¿Que decirle en ese momento? Habían tantas cosas por aclarar, tantos vacíos de información, sus vidas se separaron él día que con todo el coraje y la valentía que su pequeño ser podía emitir decidió hablar con Gajeel, contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que él le había hecho, desde ese día ella no volvió a saber absolutamente nada de él, momentáneamente le había funcionado, su vida había seguido y las cosas tormentosas de su pasado no habían vuelto a perseguirla pero todo cambio cuando él apareció otra vez en esa feria, cuando le hizo pelear con Gray con tan solo cruzar unas palabras con ella y no quería repetir eso, odiaba pelear con Gray y ya no quería más inconvenientes. Supo entonces que era vulnerable, que el amor un día la había hecho comportarse como una estúpida sin cerebro y eso no le podía volver a pasar, nunca más pondría a otras personas por delante de ella porque ahora entendía que su hijo la necesitaría más que nada en el mundo y primero estaba su bienestar, eso le dio fuerzas para hablar claramente, para enfrentar a uno de sus fantasmas y verlo con seguridad a los ojos

— ¿Volver a ser la pareja feliz que fuimos? -Se mordió el labio inferior para no decir cosas que no podía decir, palabras que lastimarían al peli negro y hurgarían en las heridas de la peli azul.

— Sí, yo aún te amo y estoy dispuesto a todo para recuperarte.

— Rogue-san no es el momento de hablar de esto, no eres bienvenido acá y mucho menos a estas horas, no ha salido el sol completamente y realmente Juvia y Gray están algo enfermos como para poder sentarse con calma y hablar. –Preocupada volteó a ver hacía las escaleras, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Gray se diera cuenta que Rogue estaba ahí, si antes de conocer lo que había pasado entre ellos y todos los problemas lo odiaba, Juvia no se quería imaginar lo que le haría después de todo lo que ella se atrevió a confesarle en la cabaña.

— Yo podía ir a tu casa a la hora que fuera y siempre me recibías con una cálida sonrisa, no entiendo porque ahora es diferente, porque ahora una simple gripa tuya es un impedimento para que me des la cara y hablemos seriamente de nuestra situación. –Juvia frunció el ceño, no era simplemente una gripa, era lo que su presencia implicaba en ese lugar, lo quería asesinar por venir sin avisar por poner en peligro la integridad de todos.

— ¿No entiendes? Juvia ya no está viviendo en su apretamiento ¿Sabes por qué? Exacto las cosas ahora son muy diferentes porque Juvia tiene un bebe en su vientre y ya no es la misma niña tonta y manipulable que conociste. –Algo enojada y con sus manos vueltas puños lo miro fuertemente, ahora que lo pensaba si era necesaria una conversación, dejarle todos los puntos claros.

— Todos cambiamos Juvia, cometí muchos errores tú también cometiste los tuyos -Su mirada carmesí viajo al balconcito de la chica y ella vio a donde se dirigía su mirada, trato de calmarse para no perder la paciencia y se amarró más fuerte su bata para que no se le viera ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo.

— El bebé de Juvia no es un error. –Sus manos protectoras rápidamente viajaron para acariciar su pancita, no le gustaba que le dijeran eso porque sabía que su pequeño podía sentir todas las cosas que provenían del exterior y ya estaba cansada que le dijeran que esa criaturita era un error.

— Tu misma lo dijiste cuando nos vimos, sólo fue una noche y se perfectamente que en esa noche te dejaste influenciar por la perra que tienes como mejor amiga.

— La decisión de estar con Gray fue solo de Juvia y ella no te permite que hables mal de Lucy cuando ella fue la única que la ayudo a superar lo que paso esa noche, lo que hizo Sting ¿Sabes por qué Juvia jamás se había atrevido a acostarse con nadie desde que rompió contigo?

— Estoy realmente arrepentido de lo que paso esa noche. Créeme por favor, me duele tanto haberte golpeado, haberte forzado de la manera tan brutal en que la hice, no recuerdo nada de esa noche pero nunca me perdonare lo que te hice, nunca me perdonaré no haberte creído cuando me contaste que Sting casi logra también lo que yo como un animal te hice una vez. –desesperado por su antiguo comportamiento revolvió su negro flequillo tratando de no perder la compostura, de no sentirse tan culpable y miserable por dañar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

— Esas ya son cosas del pasado, Juvia ya las ha superado –Pronunció esa frase con ánimos de ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, sabía que cuando alguien estaba preso en las drogas no se sabía realmente lo que se hacía, ella siempre se encerraba en su casa para no herir a nadie cuando se metía una dosis, cuando estaba en ese mundo de colores y felicidad pero debía aceptar que Rogue no había hecho lo que ella hacía, los demás no le importaban y la había herido, había matado tan cruelmente el amor que sinceramente ella le brindaba que era supremamente difícil decirle en la cara que todo estaba bien sin sentir ganas de golpearlo — Juvia ya no tiene miedo que un hombre le haga daño cuando quiere intimar…él en una noche le quitó el miedo –Las últimas palabras de su frase las dijo para sí misma aunque Rogue fue capaz de escucharla, nunca se había detenido a pensar que cuando conoció a Gray no tuvo miedo, no sintió ese temor de ser lastimada, solo se entregó a él porque algo dentro de ella la impulso a confiar, en disfrutar de su vida y de ese hombre que era y sigue siendo un experto en complacerla en la cama.

— ¡No digas eso! –Sin poder aceptar que su chica le hubiera pertenecido a otro hombre gritó tratando de liberar esa horrible sensación que tenía en el estómago. — ¡Lo tuyo con él fue y solo será sexo! Te puedo perdonar, juro que haré como si eso nunca hubiera pasado, los dos tuvimos una linda historia y juntos podemos superar todo lo que nos pasó. Ese bebé nos unirá más, nos hará una verdadera familia.

— No todo es color de rosa Rogue-san. ¿Crees que esto es como soplar y hacer botellas? ¿Crees que se puede olvidar, dejar todo atrás y empezar sobre unos fundamentos llenos de mentiras, desconfianza y dolor? No, Rogue-san estás muy equivocado si piensas que puedes pisotear a Juvia y luego venir como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Juvia, estaba ciego! Desde el momento que supe que te habías ido mi vida dejo de tener sentido y lo que más rabia me dio fue que no pude irte a buscar porque me encarcelaron como si fuera un animal.

— Hiciste cosas muy malas, Rogue-san.

— ¡Lo sé! Me arrepiento de eso pero recuerda que estuve cuando tú también estabas pasando la misma situación, pero por el contrario ¡Tú me abandonaste cuando más lo necesitaba! -Juvia suspiró profundo al saber que era cierto, si, se había ido pero era porque si se quedaba su vida estaría en peligro. Porque le dio tantas oportunidades y él no las supo aprovechar.

— No, Juvia no te abandonó, solo dejo de intentarlo cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer con los medios disponibles que tenía. Juvia le pidió ayuda a tus padres, te mando a narcóticos anónimos, soportó cada una de tus humillaciones y las veces que hablaste mal de ella y más que todo de su madre, aguantó al estúpido de tu hermano con ese maldito revolver dándose del maldito rey del mundo, no dijo nada a la policía cuando robaste todas sus pertenencias, la violaste y la golpeaste sin ninguna consideración. La razón de irse del país tú la conoces bien o los amigos a los que le debías dinero te la debieron haber dicho ¿no es así? Juvia no te dejo cuando más lo necesitabas, se fue cuando ya no pudo soportar tanto sufrimiento y miedo por su vida.

— ¿Crees que yo no sufrí? No sabes lo que me hicieron en ese lugar, no sabes lo que le hacen a los violadores, si, lo sé, nunca me denunciaste pero los presos lo saben todo, allá te hacen pagar cada una de tus culpas y todos tus pecados, recibí ayuda desde la prisión de mis padres para poder rehabilitarme, salir de las drogas, de la adicción y de las malditas cadenas que me apresaban a algo con lo que yo solo no podía –Las palabras de Rogue le estaban haciendo daño, no era de piedra, él en su determinado momento fue una persona demasiado importante para ella y escuchar de su propia boca que había vivido cosas impensables en ese oscuro y feo lugar le hacía revolver el estómago y sentir un dolor en su pecho. — ¿Te..te hicieron daño? –Las palabras salieron de su boca como un simple y miedoso susurro, no quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta formulada, no se quería sentirse peor de culpable, ella lo vendió y sería la única responsable, había escuchado muchas historias de cómo funcionaba una prisión pero nunca se imaginó que eso fuera cierto, — No le digas a Juvia que… — No, Sting siempre estuvo para protegerme a costa de…-Rogue negó con su cabeza recordando todas las cosas horribles que había visto, lo que había vivido, lo que lo habían obligado a vivir dentro de las rejas de esa prisión. — A mí a diferencia de Sting me marcaron de otra manera – corrió su mechón poniéndolo detrás de su oreja para que Juvia pudiera ver la cicatriz que atravesaba su linda nariz, la chica trato de calmar esas ganas terribles que tenía de llorar, nunca quiso que Rogue tuviera que vivir cosas semejantes, esa nunca fue su intención al denunciarlo, solo quería rescatarlo de ese mundo y en ese tiempo pensó que había tomado una buena decisión pero ahora estaba totalmente arrepentida.

— Juvia lo siente, jamás quiso que pasaras por todo eso, ella solo quería rescatarte.

— Mi única motivación para superarme y salir de ese maldito infierno siempre fuiste tú, volverte a ver, poder volver a sentirte como lo hacía cuando nos entregábamos el uno al otro dirigidos por todo el amor que nos sentíamos, escucharte decir cuánto me amas y que me hicieras esas muecas cuando te enojabas. En toda mi estancia en ese lugar siempre espere que fueras a visitarme, que al menos me mandaras una carta diciendo cuanto me odiabas, pero no supe de ti y cuando me entere por mi padre que de nuevo estabas en la ciudad casi muero de la alegría, pero salgo y me encuentro con que estás embarazada de otro hombre. Nada ha sido fácil para mi Juvia. –La peli azul jugando con sus dedos trataba de contener esas duras palabras, siempre pensó que estaba preparada para enfrentarlo pero ahora se sentía muy pequeñita, se sentía culpable y podía romperse a llorar en cualquier momento.

— Juvia no quiere hablar contigo ahora, ya te dijo que no es el momento. –El Cheney negó con su cabeza, no aceptaría un no como respuesta y ya estaba ahí dispuesto a todo — ¿Está él en casa? ¿Por eso tienes miedo de hablar? –su mirada carmesí viajo por el amplio y lindo apartamento buscando información, cualquier indicio que le mostrará cómo estaba viviendo Juvia y tomaría cualquier oportunidad para hacerle entender que Gray no era bueno para ella, que debían volver a estar juntos.

— ¿Qué le paso a esa mesa? –Imágenes de desesperación pasaron por la mente de la chica y recordó entonces la condición en la que estaba Gray, hablaría tranquilamente con él y si él accedía Juvia hablaría con Rogue pero ahora lo más importante era la recuperación del padre de su bebé.

— Lo que Gajeel-kun te hará a ti si no te vas.

— No me iré hasta hacerte entender que tienes que volver conmigo, que es lo mejor.

— Rogue-san, Juvia ahora ya no es la jovencita libre y sin compromisos que le daban todo, ahora ella tiene responsabilidades y créele que entablar una relación con alguien no es una de sus prioridades. De hecho ahora lo más importante para ella es su bebé y está tratando de reorganizar su vida, Juvia no quiere darte falsas esperanzas.

— Podemos ser solo los tres, Juvia entiende que seré el mejor padre para ese bebé.

— No va a pasar Rogue-san, por favor vete ahora. Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama te vea.

— ¿Acaso te golpea? ¿Le tienes miedo? No puedes seguir viviendo aquí y teniéndole miedo a ese maldito hijo de puta.

— No digas tonterías, él es todo un caballero, nunca le haría daño a Juvia.

— Un caballero no le grita a una chica embarazada delante de una multitud de personas, no la avergüenza y hace llorar a una hermosa joven, un verdadero caballero espera llegar a casa y hablar las cosas con calma y no sentirse superior por gritarte.

— Él nunca quiso sentirse superior con eso, Juvia no sabe que viste ese día pero Gray-sama no es perfecto y si estaba muy enojado pero él nunca le haría daño a Juvia. –Gray se despertó de repente, cuando tanteo la parte de la cama se dio cuenta que Juvia no estaba ahí y recordó que había bajado a abrir la puerta mientras dejaba que él siguiera durmiendo. Se puso sus babuchas y lentamente se levantó de la cama, aún sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza y prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba lastimado pero una fuerza lo impulso a continuar, bajo lentamente y se alarmó al escuchar la voz de un hombre, cuando obtuvo vista a la puerta de entrada de su apartamento se quedó como una estatua en las escaleras por el visitante inesperado.

— Tú y el bebé son solo un simple trato para él, un niño rico como él no cambia de la noche a la mañana, te está manipulando y tú tristemente caes en su red de mentiras. –Juvia iba a hablar pero Rogue habló más fuerte interrumpiéndola porque se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Gray, aunque él no había vuelto a tener pensamientos malignos deseo en ese momento desahogarse y hacer que ellos se pelearan. — No puedes confiar en él después de todo lo que te hizo, él no puede borrar nuestra historia, lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, el amor que nos sentimos….No debe saber nada de ti, pregúntale cuál es tu color favorito y verás que no sabe la respuesta, estoy seguro que no sabe que amas todos los programas de zombis porque crees que algún día estarás en una invasión, que lo que más odias en el mundo es definitivamente cuando el cabello se te esponja y quedas como león, puedo apostar que no tenía ni idea que ayudas a los niños porque tu madre lo hacía ya que ella y su hermana Umi quedaron huérfanas y tuvieron que vivir en un orfanato, que lloras cada vez que ves tu película favorita porque amas los animales y te duele en el alma que Hachiko espere en esa estación de tren todos los días a su amo muerto. Que amas el helado de sabor a brownie porque es tan delicioso para ti que terminas comiéndote más de uno. Que tu canción favorita es The Lazy song de Bruno Mars porque te gusta hacer flojera los sabados…Si, por la cara que estás haciendo sé que no me equivoco. –Gray apretó sus puños, su alma sintió un dolor en el corazón, vio como el futuro que estaba creando con Juvia desaparecía por esas palabras que estaban siendo pronunciadas por ese hombre.

Se sentía tan amenazado y no quería aceptarlo pero tenía mucho miedo, estaba aterrado y tan sólo pensar que ella se iría con ese hombre lo ponía a temblar como una gelatina. No sabía muchas cosas de Juvia pero la amaba y no quería que se la robaran. ¡Dios no lo quería!

— Déjame ponerte esto -Gray vio el pequeño salto de felicidad que hizo la chica al ver el collar que Rogue había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos y todo su interior se desvaneció, tuvo que sentarse en un escalón para no caer y sintió unas horribles ganas de matar a ese imbécil cuando vio que le ponía el accesorio mientras Juvia corría su cabello y dejaba que ese hombre se le acercara, vio cómo su mirada se detenía en los pechos de la chica haciendo que veía el collar y su cuerpo empezó a descontrolarse, la abrazo fuertemente a lo que ella reaccionó poniendo sus delicados brazos en el cuello del chico haciendo que el corazón de Gray sintiera más dolor del que podía soportar. Vio como ese maldito le sonreía burlándose de él y la abrazó más fuerte para luego olfatearla poniendo cara de deseo y satisfacción.

— Prométeme que lo pensarás, que consideraras volver conmigo.

— ¡Vete por favor! ¡Juvia no quiere que Gray te vea!

— Sólo prométeme que volveremos a tener una oportunidad, sólo piénsalo.

— Juvia lo va a pensar pero vete. –Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para que logrará que se marchara y eso funcionó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y Juvia se sonrojó por tal acto tan sorpresivo.

— Te amo, Juvia y estoy seguro que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí. –Juvia negó internamente, ya no sentía lo mismo por él y lo supo al verlo frente a frente, lo supo al saber que no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle en la cara que no iban a volver, que nunca sería lo mismo de antes, que se iba a dar una oportunidad con el padre de su hijo y que ahora ese pelinegro testarudo y de apellido Fullbuster la dejaba sin respiración y al mismo tiempo la hacía suspirar como si fuera una adolescente.

— Ya veté -Juvia empujó a Rogue para luego cerrar la puerta y recostar su espalda en la lámina de madera pero dio un brinco al darse cuenta que Gray estaba en las escaleras. Su corazón casi se sale por su boca y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, enseguida se dio cuenta que la cara del pelinegro no mostraba buenas noticias.

— Juvia no sabe cómo llego acá -Trato de acercarse y abrazarlo pero Gray se apartó y no dejo que ella lo tocara, le dolía recordar lo que él había dicho y como había tocado lo que le pertenecía pero sobre todo le molestaba verla tan feliz a su lado. Necesitaba huir, tomar aire fresco, tratar de controlar todos esos impulsos que lo harían actuar de mala manera delante de ella y perjudicar más de lo que ya estaba la situación.

— ¿A dónde vas? Tienes que descansar no puedes salir -Juvia corrió a su lado y trato de jalarlo del brazo para que no se fuera enojado con ella, para explicarle que sólo estaban hablando, arreglando cosas que habían quedado sueltas el día que decidieron terminar.

— ¡SUELTAME! -le gritó fuera de sí mientras intentaba por todos los medios posibles calmarse, Juvia por instinto soltó a Gray y vio como totalmente enojado se iba a la pared para buscar las llaves del carro que estaban colgadas en el lindo percherito que decía _"Hogar dulce hogar" _que lo habían comprado en el pueblo donde habían pasado ese hermoso y tranquilo fin de semana_._

— ¡Hoy iban a pasar todo el día juntos! Iban a ver películas los dos en la cama mientras comían y se recuperaban -Los ojos de Juvia no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, era gracioso para ella que lo que le había contado Rogue y todo lo que había tenido que vivir no le afectaran tanto como ahora lo estaba haciendo el saber que ambos iban a estar enojados y que no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar así.

— Creo que necesitas estar sola para pensar. -Su voz sonó tal dolida y reprochante que Juvia no tardo en asociar lo que acaba de decir con la última frase que le dijo a Rogue.

— Juvia sólo lo dijo para que se fuera -Gray salió por la puerta mientras ignoraba las palabras de Juvia para luego meterse en el ascensor y perderse de la vista de la chica mientras ella hacía un puchero y llenaba sus mejillas de aire para no decir nada más. Si hubiera estado en otra situación se hubiera reído a carcajadas por la pinta con que Gray salió a la calle pero ahora intentaba mantener la calma, no era la primera vez que los dos discutían y tampoco se iba a acabar el mundo, lo mejor era esperar que se le pasara el enojo y sobre todo el berrinche por esos Juvia se fue a alistar para ir a sus clases ya que Gray no iba a quedarse con ella y estar dentro del apartamento la haría deprimirse y pensar en eso.

Gray por su parte había manejado unas tres cuadras y se detuvo de repente, sin poder controlarse empezó a golpear el manubrio del auto tratando de ahogar ese terrible sentimiento que quería aparecer por medio de sus lágrimas, odiaba llorar y no quería hacerlo así nadie lo estuviera viendo. _"Piensa en cosas bonitas"_ se repetía una y otra vez para que el llanto no apareciera pero todos sus pensamientos la traían a Juvia y los hermosos días que habían compartido juntos. _"No quiero perderte"_ pensó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldar de la silla respirando profundamente y tratando de contener ese irracional miedo que jamás había sentido en la vida, nunca se imaginó que sería tan duro verlos juntos y escucharlos hablar de todos los momentos felices que vivieron mientras él era solo un espectador, se sintió peor que un cero a la izquierda y eso era lo que más le había dolido, que ese Cheney había aprovechado ese momento para refregarle en la cara su relación y que él no sabía nada de ella y lo peor era que no sabía muchas cosas pero aún estaban en una etapa de conocimiento el uno del otro.

Respiró profundamente y se encaminó a casa de su padre, iría al trabajo y trataría de no pensar en cosas que lo mortificarán, se cambió y se arregló pero no iba a negar que se sentía raro sin ella, no le gustaba estar mal con Juvia porque si la vida le había enseñado una dura lección era la que a veces las personas pueden irse de tu lado cuando menos lo esperas. Llegó a su oficina ignorando las miradas curiosas de los presentes por verlo en semejantes condiciones, los chismes no se hicieron esperar pero a él no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo, saludo a Cana y recogió los papeles que ella tenía para él. Siguió despacio a su oficina y antes de entrar escuchó la voz de Silver que lo llamaba.

— ¿Qué haces acá Gray? –El pelinegro asomó la cabeza en la oficina de su padre y aunque intento mentirle no pudo con la mirada acusadora de Silver que decía _"lo sé todo, sé que peleaste con Juvia"_

— Pelee con Juvia, pero sé que ahora andas con mucho trabajo.

— Sí es cierto, tengo toneladas de trabajo pero siempre hay tiempo para mi hijo, pasa y cuéntame lo que paso. –Gray asintió y paso para sentarse en una de las sillas extremadamente cómodas de la oficina de su padre.

— ¿Cana puedes decirle a Meredy que nos traiga un café a mi hijo y a mí?

— Si señor Fullbuster –Gray con plena libertad y sin miedo a ser juzgado le contó a su padre lo que había sucedido con gran detalle, antes hubiera sido la tarea más difícil del mundo hablar con él, pero ahora le tenía tanta confianza a su padre que le gustaba hablar con Silver, su padre era muy sabio y le daba buenos consejos pero eso no lo aceptaría delante de él. El mayor de los Fullbuster atentamente escuchaba todo lo que su enamorado hijo tenía que decirle y con cada sorbo a su delicioso café comprendía la situación a la perfección, al final del relato Gray no pudo evitar ladear su cabeza al ver que su padre tenía una sonrisa formada en sus labios y que algo de la situación le daba mucha gracia.

— ¿Qué te parece gracioso? –Gray hizo un puchero algo enojado y Silver se levantó para palmearle el hombro y ver directamente a esos ojos igual de grises que los suyos.

— ¿Sabes cuantos ex novios tuvo tu madre? –el joven negó con su cabeza y espero ansioso la respuesta de su padre.

— Tuvo tres imbéciles antes de conocerme, era imposible para mí no ponerme celoso de esos malditos ya que habían tenido su oportunidad de compartir con ella y de cierta manera me sentía en desventaja, Mika era tan hermosa que siempre pensé que se iría con alguien mejor que yo, que me dejaría después de conocer todos mis defectos y mis errores pero por una extraña razón de todos los hombres que pudo escoger en el mundo me eligió a mí y mando a la mierda a todos los demás porque simplemente me amaba solo a mí, no puedo meterme en la mente de Juvia ni conocer sus sentimientos, Gray. Sin embargo creo que ella primero debe mandar a la mierda a su ex novio –Le sonrió con su típica y hermosa sonrisa tranquilizadora pero Gray se sintió algo nervioso y confundido.

— ¿Pero y si no me elije a mí y se da cuenta que otro hombre puede darle una vida mejor que yo?

— La persona más querida para ella llegó para llevársela, sin embargo sigue contigo después de todo lo que le hiciste, con todos tus errores y desperfectos, ¿No crees que ya hizo su elección? –Hizo silencio mientras trataba de calmarse pero lo único que escuchaba era su corazón latiendo rápida y fuertemente.

— ¿Es normal que discutamos tanto? ¿Y si no funciona?

— Sería anormal que una pareja no discutiera, siempre habrá algo por el cual ponerse en desacuerdo pero lo importante es saber diferenciar entre las cosas que tienen importancia y las otras peleas como estas dejarlas pasar y no amargarse su vida en pareja, ambos lo están haciendo bien, recuerda que los principios no siempre son fáciles y su principio viene con un bonus que crece lentamente — El mocoso –Gray sonrió inconscientemente, ya se le estaba pegando la maña de Juvia que cada vez que hablaban de su mocoso se sentía extremadamente feliz. –Silver resopló y cruzó los brazos algo indignado mientras señalaba a su hijo como si fuera el culpable — ¡Quiero que ese bonus nazca rápido, tanta espera me está matando, quiero jugar con él, darle tantas vueltas hasta que se vomite como lo hacías tú, cambiarle su pañal, escucharlo decir sus primeras palabritas: "abuelo eres el mejor"…!

— Sigue soñando viejo, sus primeras palabras serán "papá cárgame".

— Gray, conseguí que tu primera palabra fuera "papá" puedo hacerlo con mi nieto, es pan comido.

— ¿Qué quieres apostar?

— Hijo, no quiero hacerte avergonzar, dejemos las cosas así.

— No sabía que mi papá era todo una gallina –Con su brazo bueno comenzó a hacer como una gallina, cacareando para hacer enojar a su padre y que al final aceptará la apuesta.

— Ok, tú te lo buscaste, el ganador tendrá todo el derecho de ponerle una penitencia graciosa y humillante al perdedor. ¿Hecho? –Silver extendió su mano y Gray no dudo un segundo en estrecharla, estaba totalmente convencido que haría que su mocoso dijera papá que tendría que pensar en el castigo vergonzoso para su padre.

— Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, hijo.

— No exageres que yo seré el ganador.

— Si si, ya vete necesito trabajar. –Silver abrió la puerta mientras no podía aguantar la risa y Gray no se quedaba atrás, se reía de a intervalos para que no le doliera todo el cuerpo, salió de la oficina con una hermosa sonrisa y se encontró con Ultear que estaba esperándolo afuera de la oficina de su padre.

— Señor Fullbuster necesito cuadrar algunos detalles con usted para la reunión con los empresarios ¿Podría resolverlos? –La sonrisa de Gray desapareció y la tención apareció entre los dos, claramente a Gray no le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella después de lo que había sucedido, no se había atrevido a decirle a su padre que no la quería cerca porque le parecía injusto que la sacaran de la empresa pero tenía que hacer algo para que no se cruzara con él.

— Siga y cuadramos algunos puntos importantes de la reunión.

— ¿Va a asistir? –la chica pensó que en sus condiciones no iba a ser capaz de presentarse ante los empresarios que estaban dispuestos a venderles una innovadora idea que los ayudaría a aumentar sus ganancias.

— Por supuesto, necesito conocer a nuestros posibles socios y ayudar a mi padre a tomar una buena decisión. Sabe de antemano que las nuevas tecnologías a veces no resultan ser como se esperaban y no podemos poner nuestro dinero en malas manos. -Los dos entraron a la oficina de Gray y Ultear cerró la puerta.

— No cierre la puerta por favor, no quiero que su presencia en mi oficina se presté para mal entendidos -La chica se molestó por su comentario, no sabía realmente lo que le sucedida a ese hombre porque ninguno se le había negado, todos los que alguna vez le interesaron en el pasado habían caído rendidos a sus pies, pero este le estaba causando más problemas de los que un día pensó tener. Se sentó sensualmente en una de las sillas mientras que el proyector bajaba lentamente y cuando se encendió completamente la mujer no pudo evitar esconder la sorpresa que le dio ver la foto de pantalla que tenía el Fullbuster en su portátil y que en ese momento estaba siendo mostrada en tamaño gigante gracias al video bin. Una peli azul acostada y profundamente dormida en el pecho del Fullbuster mientras él tenía una de sus manos en su vientre abultado dándole un beso en la frente mientras con su mano libre tomaba la foto. Gray no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su chica y a su mocoso, los recuerdos de su fin de semana y del partido que fue donde le tomó la foto llegaron a él y vio con superioridad a Ultear que no apartaba su mirada de su peli azul.

— ¿Es su esposa? -gesticuló después de quedarse como tonta por unos segundos.

— Aún no.

-¿Está embarazada? -Su pregunta estaba de más, ella lo sabía, había escuchado rumores en la empresa los cuales decían que él había embarazado a una niña menor y que luego la había a abandonado pero nunca lo había querido aceptar.

— Sí, en dos meses aproximadamente nacerá mi primer hijo.

— ¿Pero en realidad la ama? Porque esa vez en su oficina usted...-un golpe seco sonó provocado por el puño del muchacho en el escritorio, enojado y dedicándole una mala mirada le dejo en claro que ella no era nadie en su vida — No le permito volver a hablar de eso, fue algo que jamás volverá a pasar, amo mucho a Juvia como para poner en riesgo nuestro futuro por una... -Se detuvo antes de decirle cualquier improperio -¿Qué es lo que necesita exactamente? -La voz helada del chico la impresionó y rápidamente busco en los archivos de su computador para abrir la presentación.

— Ya le mandó al correo empresarial la presentación para corregir los detalles. -Gray asintió sobándose con una mano las sienes y en ese instante deseó escuchar la hermosa voz de Juvia pero al buscar el celular en su ropa recordó que lo había dejado en casa.

Poco a poco fue corrigiendo los puntos y enterándose más a fondo de lo que se trataba el proyecto, su concentración se rompió de repente cuando escuchó el teléfono contestando en seguida.

— Señor Fullbuster una señorita quiere verlo.

— ¿Es Juvia? –Sus esperanzas viajaron al infinito y más allá, quería verla y decirle que le explicara con calma que quería ese maldito, que no podía estar enojado con ella porque se reventaba por dentro.

— No señor, es una señorita que dice conocerlo.

— Dígale que pase –Gray escuchó el sonido estruendoso de unos tacones desde el pasillo y se congelo al ver a una hermosa pelirroja que lo esperaba en la puerta. Todos los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a su mejor amiga después de muchos años sin saber mucho de ella, se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces mientras ella se acercaba a él y Gray le estiraba su brazo para recibir un abrazó por parte de Erza que nunca llegó, en vez de eso un puño en su estómago que lo dejaba sin respiración fue lo que recibió de reencuentro.

— Siempre tan amorosa –sin aliento trato de enderezarse y verla a sus ojos chocolate.

— Eso te lo merecías, ya sabes porque –Gray asintió y sabía más que nadie que se lo merecía, de hecho pensó que su castigo iba a ser muchísimo peor y que iba a asesinarlo por haber abandonado a Juvia en estado de embarazo y ser todo un idiota con ella.

— Ya que nunca respondiste mis mensajes me tome el atrevimiento de venir –Erza, elegante imponente y sobre todo preciosa con su mirada le indico a esa intrusa que se encontraba en la oficina del Fullbuster que debía salir y dejarlos solos, la chica nerviosamente tomo todo en sus manos y salió de la oficina para darles la privacidad que necesitaran no sin antes regalarle una horrible mirada a Erza consumida por los celos y por la rabia de sentirse como si no significará nada en la vida de ese guapo muchacho.

— Esa mujer no es buena –Y de nuevo los sensores y el sexto sentido de la Scarlet se habían encendido y Gray sabía que cuando su mejor amiga decía que una mujer era mala tendría que ponerle la atención merecida.

— Tienes razón, le diré a mi padre que la cambie de departamento. Esa mujer es algo…— Perra –completo la palabra la chica mirándolo a los ojos, eso era lo que más le gustaba a Gray de ella, que podía ser tan sincera y frentera como nadie en el mundo.

— ¿Cómo va tu nueva vida? –La mirada tierna y llena de ilusión de Erza lo hizo sonrojarse y ver hacía otro lado haciendo un puchero, sabía de antemano que a la pelirroja le encantaban los bebes y sobretodo ella era la más interesada en el cambio de Gray, siempre le aconsejo que dejara la vida alocada y sin sentido que llevaba.

— ¡Jellal! –Vio que el chico que lo acompañaba no había entrado en la oficina y salió a buscarlo, lo tomo de la mano y entraron los dos haciendo que el oji gris se impresionara por el ligero parecido que ese chico tenía con Juvia. Recordó haberlo visto en algún lado pero.. — Este es mi prometido Jellal Fernandes, Gray te tenemos una noticia –Gray se incomodó al darse cuenta que ese chico lo miraba con cierto recelo y no entendía el porqué de su actitud.

— ¿Estás listo? –Gray retrocedió por instinto, no le agradaba para nada ese chico así que se fue a sentar en su silla con cuidado, no soportaría otro golpe porque necesitaba recuperarse de los que ya tenía.

— Cuéntame Erza.

— Jellal y yo nos vamos a casar –roja y totalmente emocionada le soltó la noticia mientras él aún perdido en sus pensamientos trataba de recordar en donde había visto a ese chico antes. El solo pudo darles un "felicitaciones" mientras sentía que la mirada de Jellal no se le despegaba de encima.

— El mundo es muy pequeño, ¿Sabes? Jellal es primo de Juvia –Tuvo que tragarse toda la saliva que tenía acumulada para no chorearla por tener la boca abierta de la sorpresa, ya entendía su actitud, respiró hondamente _"Genial otro miembro de su familia que me odia"_

— Siempre quise tener un sobrino al cual cuidar, malcriar, enseñarle a jugar video juegos, también a pelear pero lo más importante a aguantar las ganas de matar como las que tiene su tío en este momento –Su sonrisa calmada pero tenebrosa al mismo tiempo hizo que Gray asintiera sin más, si Erza era algo tétrica su noviecito era un poco más.

— Juvia y yo hemos superado los errores del pasado y no quiero que eso sea una piedra en el zapato para nuestra relación, mucho menos sus familiares asesinos.

— ¿Asesino? — Jellal ya habíamos hablado de esto, no tenemos derecho de entrometernos en su vida de pareja porque hay asuntos que se escapan de nuestras manos –la peli roja lo regañó mientras trataba de calmar los ánimos, sonrió y él asintió apretándola fuerte de la mano.

— Imagino que tienen muchas cosas que hablar, los dejaré solos –el chico salió dejándolos y se dirigió al baño para respirar un poco de aire y calmarse, no tenía intenciones de hacer toda una escena y menos porque quería asesinar a uno de los mejores amigos de su novia y sabía cómo podía volverse su chica si se enojaba, prefirió alejarse de la tentación y no golpear a ese imbécil por embarazar a su prima y por ser un idiota y abandonarla consecutivamente.

— Aún no se acostumbra a la idea de que tú y Juvia vivan juntos, dale un poco de tiempo.-el chico asintió viendo sus manos y de nuevo la frase de Erza lo hizo sonrojarse. — Natsu me contó lo que estás haciendo, no aguante la tentación y ayude también, nunca pensé que fueras de los que hacen esas cosas.

— ¡Cállate! –Colorado hasta la frente se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo tomo de un sorbo para tratar de bajar su calentura. — Le dije al maldito de Natsu que era una sorpresa. –Fuera de la oficina del chico, la pelinegra se acercó a hablar con una de sus compañeras de trabajo pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en una chica que salía del ascensor, elegante, hermosa, tierna mirada, ropa de marca y un pequeño baloncito en su vientre hicieron que algo dentro de ella explotará. Esa niñita como la llamaba Ultear era el único impedimento para que su obsesión callera rendido a sus pies y si se deshacía de ella claramente obtendría su objetivo.

— Hola Cana-san –Su dulce vocecita le hizo revolver el estómago a Ultear, _"la muy puta es un cubito de azúcar"_ pensó viendo a Juvia y a la castaña que odiaba dando saltos de felicidad al verla.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Juvia? –la nombrada sonrió mientras le decía que se encontraba muy bien, Cana emocionada se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver cuánto había crecido el bebé acariciando, ambas sonriendo e hicieron que la rabia se le subiera mucho más a la cabeza.

— Mi pequeño te ama por el Play que le regalaste, no sé cómo desconectarlo. Muchas gracias –La castaña abrazo a Juvia mientras la chica correspondía a su abrazó, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían y la joven extrañaba mucho a su amiga. — Ya se lo has agradecido a Juvia como mil veces.

— Y te las agradeceré mil veces más ¿Cómo van las cosas con Gray? –La pregunta de Cana le hizo levantar las orejas a Ultear como si de un conejo se tratará. Juvia respiró hondamente pero luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios haciendo que esa chica se muriera en celos y quisiera estrangularla en ese mismo instante — Ya sabes que las peleas nunca faltan pero ha cambiado mucho y a Juvia le gusta mucho vivir con él.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, tú y tu hijo merecen ser muy felices. –Los ojos de Cana viajaron al suelo y su frase bajo el nivel del sonido — Juvia quiero contarte algo muy importante sobre el padre de Gildarts. –La peli azul abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, todo lo que había escuchado sobre ese hombre habían sido malas palabras por abandonarlas.

— ¿Volvió a aparecer? ¿Qué quiere?

— ¿Te parece si tomamos algo y te lo cuento todo?

— A Juvia le parece perfecto, ¿Gray-sama está en su oficina?

— Si pero esta con una señorita.

— ¿Sabes quién es?

— Es la primera vez que la veo por acá y dijo que quería sorprenderlo por eso no me dijo quién era.

— Juvia le entregará su celular y de una vez lo averiguara –le pico uno de sus ojos azules mientras que emocionada quería verlo, no había aguantado mucho sin hablarle y en sus clases en lo único que pensó fue en él, quería aclarar las cosas. Una hermosa voz de chica la detuvo y escuchó algo que le apretujó el corazón. — Pero me parece injusto que Juvia no sepa esto, es decir, siento como si la estuviera traicionando, es mejor que ella sepa y que no la sigas engañando._ -"¿Engañando?"_ El corazón de la peli azul brincó muy asustado, pensó lo peor y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

— No la estoy engañando, son cosas que ella no debe saber por el momento, no quiero lastimarla –Ahora fue la voz de Gray y lentamente se devolvió mordiendo su labio.

— Díselo antes de que ella lo descubra por sí misma, digo, una cosa así no se puede ocultar tan fácilmente.

— Se lo diré cuando me sienta listo, aún queda algo de tiempo para que nazca –_"Va a dejar a Juvia pero no tiene el valor de decírselo" _–Su mente rápidamente llegó a esa conclusión y algo desilusionada volvió lentamente a el recibidor de Cana pero un comentario llegó a sus oídos antes de llegar y se detuvo. — ¡Ultear detente! Esa chica es la consentida del señor Silver, te ira muy mal.

— Gray solo está contigo por obligación, ¿Sabes? Me desea tanto que una tarde en su oficina nos quitamos la ropa salvajemente y ambos estábamos dispuestos a… — Su blanca mano se puso tan roja que todos los presentes escucharon la cachetada que Juvia le dio a la pelinegra, avergonzada y sorprendida porque nunca pensó que esa dulcecita le pegara fue a devolverle el golpe pero fue detenida rápidamente por Cana, Jellal y por su amiga Meredy.

— Con la familia de Juvia no puta, olvídese. Gray-sama le había contado a Juvia sobre usted y sobre sus técnicas baratas de conquistarlo y llevarlo a la cama por dinero pero ¿Qué cree? Juvia le dará un hijo y son muy felices juntos así que no se atreva a meterse en nuestras vidas porque la volverá a poner en su lugar –Los gritos fueron claramente reconocidos por el chico que salió rápidamente de la oficina para ver que sucedida y su padre hizo igual, la imagen de Juvia siendo protegida por su primo que la tenía abrazada mientras que Cana y Meredy sostenían a Ultear para que no la golpeará lo hizo sentir terriblemente asustado. El gritó de Silver pidiendo una explicación dejo congelados a todos menos a Cana que fue la única que se atrevió a hablar.

— Ultear le estaba diciendo cosas a Juvia, su nuera la golpeó y ella iba a golpearla sabiendo que está embarazada.

— ¿Es cierto eso, princesita? –Juvia asintió asustada, nunca se imaginó que esa mujer le fuera a devolver el golpe y si lo hubiera logrado hubiera golpeado a su bebé, se refugió en los brazos de su primo y agradeció al cielo porque él estuviera para protegerla, Gray nerviosamente le acarició el rostro mientras que Jellal aún la tenía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Te hizo algo? –Juvia negó y luego le quitó bruscamente la mano de su rostro. Gray abrió sus ojos reaccionando a su gesto y supo enseguida que estaba muy enojada con él. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo? –Silver le ordeno a Ultear que fuera a su oficina mientras que dejaba que su hijo se hiciera cargo de la peli azul.

— Es muy bonita, comparándola a ella y a Juvia es muy difícil no caer en la tentación –hizo un gesto de tristeza mientras Gray negaba con su cabeza y le repetía que ella no significaba nada para él, que cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho era mentira. — No tiene por qué seguir engañando a Juvia, si le hubiera dicho desde un principio que la iba a dejar no la hubiera lastimado.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué te dijo esa maldita?

— De aquello que Juvia no debe enterarse, de su engaño y de todo lo que le estaba confesando a esa mujer –Señaló a Erza y le entregó el celular a él.

— ¿Puedes llevar a Juvia? –Jellal asintió mientras la escoltaba a la salida. — ¡Espera, es un malentendido! –Gray sonrió entendiendo ahora que había escuchado Juvia, supo entonces que había pensado lo peor y que solo eran celos por parte de ella — ¿Entonces de que se trata? –Gray retrocedió y negó con su cabeza ante la pregunta de Juvia — No puedo decirte –Juvia infló sus cachetes y entró en el ascensor mientras que con una sola mirada de Jellal hacia Erza le comunicaba que él se iba a encargar de su prima y que ella debía encargarse de Gray, Erza asintió y tomo a Gray del brazo para que no fuera a arruinar la sorpresa diciéndole.

— ¡Usted es un mentiroso! –Vio como Juvia pronunciaba esas palabras y el ascensor cerraba sus puertas, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo por las escaleras pero fue agarrado violentamente de la camiseta por una Erza que conocía que en su condición no podía bajar las escaleras.

— Tranquilo, Jellal le va a explicar que es un malentendido, déjala pasar tiempo con su primo.

— Ese hombre me odia, le va a decir a Juvia que lo más prudente es que me deje.

— Nadie te va a dejar, Jellal no es un hombre malo, él desea la felicidad de su prima sobre todas las cosas y si tú eres su felicidad respetará eso. No te preocupes mi tonto enamorado. –Erza sonrió como si hubiera visto la cosa más graciosa en toda su vida, nunca en la vida vio a Gray preocupándose por una chica y dispuesto a matarse rodando por las escaleras para llegar a ella, definitivamente cuando se conocieran las dos le iba a agradecer el logro de cambiar a ese testarudo. Gray preocupado la llamo al celular sin obtener respuesta alguna y su respiración agitada comenzó a manifestarse. — No te va a contestar, Jellal es el rey del drama y cuando se enoja conmigo nunca me contesta, en este momento está influenciando a Juvia, estoy más que segura.

— No quiero que piense que la engaño con otra mujer, ¿Por qué tenía que pensar eso? ¿Por qué no espero a que todo estuviera listo para poder decirlo?

— Porque así somos las mujeres, nos olemos a metros de distancia lo que nos ocultan los hombres, me impresiona que ella aún no se hubiera dado cuenta que le estabas ocultando semejante cosa.

— Quiero ir con ella.

— Me dijiste que tenías una reunión con tu padre, apóyalo ya que la bruja trepadora no estará para el almuerzo, ¡Pónganse a trabajar! –la voz de la Scarlet heló a todo el mundo y dejaron de poner atención a la escena para seguir con sus quehaceres.

La chica bajo con sus manos temblando y Jellal le sonrió tiernamente para luego darle un abrazo tranquilizador.

— Creo saber de lo que estaban hablando esos dos en la oficina de tu novio, no hay nada de qué alarmarse. Todo está bien Juv.

— Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama la deje.

— No te va a dejar, él solo quería hacer algo para ti pero no me corresponde contarte. ¿Te parece si vamos por una malteada triple con sabor a vainilla y cerezas y luego vamos a visitar al gruñón de Gajeel que dice que no te has atrevido a llamarlo en todo el tiempo que lleva aquí? –Juvia sonrió recordando viejos tiempos y se encaminó con su primo a su heladería favorita.

.

.

.

La tarde en familia estuvo fantástica, Juvia había olvidado como era pasar tiempo con Gajeel, Jellal y Levy y ahora no soportaba el dolor de estómago de tanto reírse, se miró nuevamente en el espejo y la inseguridad volvió a invadirla, no quería ir a la cena y mucho menos porque solo le había mandado un mensaje a Gray comunicándole que iba a comer con Sting, Rogue, el padre de Rogue, Gajeel y Levy y no se había limitado a contestar sus llamadas.

— No tienes por qué ir si no te sientes segura –escuchó la dulce voz de una chica pequeñita peli azul que era la actual novia de Gajeel y buscó sus ojos por medio del reflejo en el espejo.

— Juvia quiere asistir, Gajeel-kun dijo que era una cena planeada por Skiadrum con el único objetivo de pedirle perdón a Juvia, sería descortés decirle que no pero… — Pero te preocupa lo que diga tu novio –la peli azul asintió y se mordió el labio tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que sentía. — Gray-sama se puede enojar mucho y Juvia no quiere seguir peleando.

— Los hombres son testarudos, solo deja que se le pase el berrinche y siéntate a hablar con él calmadamente, veras que funciona a la perfección, te lo dice la chica que lidia con Gajeel que es todo un desafío. Dile además, que aceptaste ir a esa comida porque quieres que Gajeel y sus primos vuelvan a tener una buena relación y para que tú personalmente dejes todas las cuentas saldadas con esos dos. Recuerda además que la comida es en el primer piso, si no te sientes segura yo misma te acompañare al apartamento. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, muchas gracias por todo –Levy sonrió y le dijo que era hora de irse. Juvia busco su celular y cuando se dio cuenta tenía más de veinte llamadas perdidas de Gray y un mensaje en el correo de voz.

"_¿Me vas a dejar? ¿No vas a volver a casa? Dijiste que estabas en casa de Gajeel, ¿Vas a quedarte a vivir con él para siempre? ¿Por qué no me respondes? Siento haberte ocultado eso, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber pero no vayas a esa cena con ese maldito, no escuches ninguna de sus mentiras. No tomes ninguna decisión sin escucharme, por favor". _–La angustia en su voz le llegó hasta el corazón y cuando intento devolverse vio que estaba entrando en el restaurante y que Rogue se había levantado para correrle la silla y ayudarla a sentar.

— Hola, Juvia –La peli azul saludo y su corazón dejo de latir al ver que todos los fantasmas de su pasado estaban sentados en esa mesa, llevó su mirada a la ventana que quedaba en frente de ella y luego vio a Rogue que se había sentado frente a ella.

— Buenas noches –atinó a decir Juvia saludando a todos en la mesa, hubo un silencio sepulcral pero fue interrumpido por el mesero que les tomo la orden a todos. Rogue sin dejar hablar a Juvia pidió un plato por ella y eso la hizo enojar. Al retirarse el mesero, Gajeel cruzó la pierna sin elegancia alguna para luego clavar su mirada en los Cheney y en el rubio oxigenado — ¿Para qué mierdas nos citaron acá?

— ¡Siempre tan directo! ¿No sobrino? La razón, obviamente pedir perdón a Juvia por todo lo que mi familia causo en su ser, también para darle la bienvenida nuevamente a la familia Cheney y decirle que estoy muy emocionado por ser abuelo, aunque ese hijo sea de un troglodita. Rogue se hará cargo de él y nada le va a faltar. –Juvia se atoró con su propia saliva al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Estaba dando por hecho que ella iba a volver con Rogue después de todo lo sucedido? Ni Rogue, ni Sting se atrevían a decir algo, no podían hacerlo después de todo lo que ese hombre había hecho por ellos y si interrumpían sus palabras se meterían en grandes problemas — Sé que viviste cosas terribles y siento lastima por ti pero fuiste la única culpable por ser tonta y no usar preservativos. Te aceptamos nuevamente en nuestro hogar, no eres lo mejor pero mi hijo te ama y empezare a invitar a las personas para su boda, su hijo aunque es un bastardo no puede nacer sin estar bajo un manto matrimonial, es un mandato divino. –Gajeel iba a golpear la mesa pero fue detenido por la voz de la chica — Juvia irá al baño –bajo la música clásica que sonaba en el elegante restaurante entró en el baño para verse en el espejo y respirar para calmarse. Se lavó la cara quitándose el maquillaje y los aretes que le pesaban. Deseó en ese momento estar en casa arrunchada con Gray viendo un partido de futbol. Desato el peinado elegante que se había hecho y dejo que los crespitos bajaran por su espalda y por su rostro. Tenía unas ganas insoportables de botar esos zapatos altos por el inodoro que tuvo que contar hasta diez para no hacerlo. Busco en su ropa su celular pero se dio cuenta que lo había olvidado en la mesa, maldijo y salió para volver a sentarse bajo la mirada apenada de Rogue y con la comida ya servida.

Tomo el celular en sus manos pero antes de tomarlo Rogue tomo su mano para acariciarla suavemente, Juvia como un reflejo la apartó y escondió sus manos debajo del mantel para que no volviera a repetirlo. A sus oídos llegó una canción que la hizo voltear a buscar a Gray, su mirada viajo por todo el restaurante pero no había rastros de él. Su corazón se hinchó de emoción y sabía que había algo raro para que esa canción sonará en un restaurante elegante.

— ¡Qué canción tan profana, música del diablo! –habló Skiadrum indignado por la canción "Propuesta indecente" que estaba siendo escuchada en cada rincón del restaurante, Juvia no pudo evitar ahogar la carcajada y cerró los ojos deleitándose con la melodía y la letra de la primera canción que bailo con Gray. Todos voltearon a ver a la chica que sonreía como tonta y Gajeel habló con la boca repleta de comida.

— Quien diría que te gustará ese tipo de música, Juvia. –Levy sonriendo por la reacción de la peli azul comenzó a cantar con ella para animar el ambiente tan tenso que se centraba en esa mesa. —Y si te invito a una copa….me acerco a tu boca…si te robo un besito…-Su respiración se cortó al ver por la ventana a un pelinegro que le movía un cartel de un lado a otro como si ella hubiera salido de un vuelo y los de su hotel la estuvieran esperando, trato de borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios por verlo aparentando que seguía enojada y lentamente leyó el cartelito. _"¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo? Porque yo si lo estoy…..un poquito"_ -la chica intentó hablar pero él le señalo el teléfono que tenía en sus manos para que le respondiera. Juvia rápidamente abrió la aplicación de mensajes y movió sus dedos para responderle _"¿Con ese poquito de enojo volverá a gritar a Juvia como lo hizo esta mañana?"_ -Atenta a su respuesta asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera siguiendo la aburrida conversación de Skiadrum y vio como el chico pasaba la página y escribía con un marcador negro.

_-"Lo siento, no quería gritarte. ¿Me perdonas?" _

_-"Aún no le ha dicho toda la verdad, Juvia no puede perdonar a mentirosos" _-mordió su labio inferior, no le gustaba dárselas de dura, ni mucho menos que le rogaran pero el peli negro no se salvaría hasta que le contará lo que le estaba escondiendo.

_-"Te lo contare luego"_. -Juvia negó con su cabeza dándole a entender que le contaba o iba a estar en problemas.

— ¿No te parece bueno que haya conseguido un nuevo trabajo? -la voz de Sting la hizo salir de su trance y al verlo a los ojos se sorprendió porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— Es espléndido -Sonrió y vio el nuevo letrero _-"Primero ¿podría responder a una encuesta señorita?_ -Juvia asintió extrañada de sus palabras pero expectante de su próximo movimiento.

_-"¿Cuál es su color favorito, señorita? a) Blanco b) Azul c) Gris d) otro"._ -A Juvia le derritió el corazón ese cartel, sabía que lo hacía porque se sentía amenazado y claramente le habían afectado los indirecticos de Rogue. De hecho no tenía por qué sentirse así ella tampoco sabía muchos detalles sobre él_–"B, aunque el c de los ojos de cierta persona se está convirtiendo en su color favorito"._ -el brillo de la pantalla se le reflejó en la cara al Fullbuster mostrando la sonrisa que le había provocado su respuesta.

-_"¿Cuál es su animal favorito? a) Dragón b) Ornitorrinco c) ardilla d) otro." _

_-"d, Juvia ama los conejos blancos y peluditos"_. -Juvia levantó la cabeza y pudo sentir la mirada matadora de Gajeel que le indicaba que parará de chatear y que se pusiera a comer.

_-"¿Lugar favorito? a) Playa b) Parque c) Restaurante d) Otro."_

_-"B, a Juvia le gustan los parques ya que puede estar en contacto con la naturaleza"._

_-"Si tuviera que elegir entre un Apocalipsis zombi y vivir una vida normal al lado de los que más quiere ¿Que elegiría?" _

_-¿Qué tal un Apocalipsis zombi al lado de los que Juvia más quiere? Aunque ahora con su bebe sería muy peligroso, mejor una vida normal al lado de un esposo y de unos niños gritones. Señor ¿Puedo preguntarle para que es esta encuesta? _

-_"Es para una buena causa"_ -Juvia tomó el tenedor en sus manos después de que Rogue se la quedara mirando porque no había empezado la cena.

_-"Entonces ¿no le va a preguntar por el sabor de helado favorito a Juvia?"_ -El peli negro ladeo su cabeza sin entender absolutamente nada, Rogue ya lo había dicho, le gustaba el brownie pero le siguió la corriente y le preguntó por su helado favorito.

_-"El helado favorito de Juvia es el de limón, odia el sabor a brownie porque ahora por un cierto mocoso le dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que ve el brownie. La canción favorita de Juvia es Don't Let me down, no The Lazy song. La madre de Juvia no ayuda a los niños porque su hermana y ella quedaron huérfanas lo hace porque el padre de Juvia no la dejo adoptar un niño, entonces ¿Para qué adoptar un niño si puedes ayudar a muchos? Lo que Juvia más odia en el mundo no es que se le esponje el cabello, se llama Ultear y la próxima vez que vuelva a intentar algo con el que está haciendo esta encuesta la dejara calva"_.

_-Creo que esta información vale oro ¿Y si te invitó un copa? _

_-Se acerca a tu boca_ -Al terminar de escribir soltó una carcajada y cuando levantó la cabeza vio todas las miradas puestas en ella, dejo el celular encima de la mesa y se llenó de valor para hablar.

— ¿Saben? Juvia no cree que haya sido tonta por no usar un preservativo, no está de acuerdo con que fue desafortunada esos meses que estuvo fuera de su casa y que el padre del hijo de Juvia sea un troglodita. Si, al principio Gray Fullbuster el único padre del hijo de Juvia fue un idiota sin cerebro que la abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba pero gracias a él Juvia aprendió a valerse por sí misma, supo lo que era trabajar para ganarse un pan, tuvo que probar su paciencia en repetidas ocasiones para no matar, luchar por su hijo y sacar las garras cuando era necesario, aprendió a cocinar, a lavar, a planchar y hasta subirse en un transporte público y salir viva en el intento. Conoció que las personas humildes son las que están más dispuestas a ayudar al que las necesita, Juvia se volvió independiente y ahora no es una chica débil ni tonta. Aprendió a vivir con mareos, vómitos, antojos, cambios de humor y hasta como poner en su lugar a personas que creen sentirse superiores y con derechos. Rogue-san y Sting-kun, Juvia los perdona por todo lo que hicieron y gracias por esta cena aunque lo que le pidieron a Juvia le hace dar asco y ganas de vomitar, culpen al mocoso. -Juvia sonrió con ternura y se levantó de la mesa — El troglodita sin cerebro vino por Juvia y lamenta decir que ya tiene que irse, Skiadrum sus hijos son valiosos no los subestime ni los traté mal, apóyelos porque si no terminara como el padre de Juvia, sólo….Adiós.

— Gehee -La risita burlona pero más que toda orgullosa de Gajeel sonó en el lugar mientras pensaba que tal vez ese Gray no era una mierda como él imaginaba, que la había enseñado a ser fuerte y enfrentar sus problemas en vez de huir. La joven se levantó respiró y caminó con la frente en alto.

— ¡Juvia! -escuchó como Rogue la llamaba suplicante. Se volteó y lo miro con ternura pero también con tristeza en sus ojos.

— Perdona Rogue-san, no sería justo para ti dejarte de esta manera, sin dejarte las cosas claras. Rogue-san, lo de los dos fue algo muy lindo, fuiste el primer amor de Juvia y siempre te recordara de buena manera pero ahora aunque duela, tienes que entender que el corazón de ella le pertenece a otra persona. A veces la vida da muchas vueltas y Juvia lo único que desea es que sigas adelante, que encuentres tu camino y una chica que en verdad te de todo el amor que te mereces.

— No quiero alejarme de ti.

— No lo hagas, siempre podrás contar con Juvia para lo que necesites y ella espera con todo el corazón, que entiendas que Gray es bueno y que Juvia se dará una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

— Quiero que seas feliz -Su corazón roto pronuncio esa sincera frase de lo más profundo de su ser.

— Juvia también lo desea para ti, ¿Puedes prometerle sólo una cosa?

— Lo que quieras -El pelinegro de ojos rojos hacia todo lo posible para que su corazón no se quebrara y sus lágrimas aparecieran. -Prométele a Juvia que jamás volverás a caer en el vicio.

— Te lo juro, seré un ejemplo para que estés muy orgullosa de mi.

— Juvia lo está -se despidió con un abrazo para luego salir del restaurante y encontrarse con alguien que la esperaba impaciente con la mano en su bolsillo, corrió feliz hacia el para luego besarlo con desesperación y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Vamos a casa?

— Vayan a casa.

.

.

.

— ¿Lista? -Tapándole los ojos con las manos, llevo a Juvia al cuarto de servicio del apartamento para mostrarle "lo que ella no podía saber"

— Si. –emocionada e intrigada contesto para que le mostrará rápidamente de que se trataba.

— Uno, dos, tres -Los ojos azules de la chica se pasearon lenta y sorprendidamente por la habitación pintada de verde pastel combinado con blanco para luego fijarse en la pequeña cunita de madera que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y que tenía justo encima un giratorio lleno de animalitos que colgaban y se movían con música. Los cuadritos de avioncitos, notas musicales y ositos de felpa estaban perfectamente distribuidos en las paredes mientras que un oso gigante descansaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

— Erza cree que te estábamos traicionando porque la madre se supone es la que debería escoger la decoración del cuarto de su bebé, aún no está terminado por eso no te lo quería mostrar. Si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo, escogí el verde porque no sabemos que es el mocoso así que un color así le vendría bien -Juvia con las manos en su boca, se abalanzó y abrazo a Gray llorando como una niñita.

— Esta precioso, perdón por dañar la sorpresa, perdón por desconfiar de ti. -La culpabilidad y más que todo la rabia la hicieron sentirse una horrible persona, nunca debió desconfiar de Gray. — Juvia daño la sorpresa. -Su frase la hizo quebrarse más de lo que ya estaba y llorar como si no hubiera un mañana.

— Tarde o temprano tenías que enterarte, no pasa nada, sólo mande arreglar el aire acondicionado y pintar unas paredes, no es la gran cosa y ya que sabes del cuarto de nuestro mocoso puedes arreglarlo tú también como quieras. Natsu y Lucy este fin de semana se encargaron de todos los detalles y cuando me preguntaste porque olía a pintura te tuve que mentir diciendo que los vecinos estaban remodelado, perdóname por eso, también por desconfiar de ti y creer que ibas a irte con Rogue.

— Es la mejor sorpresa que le han dado a Juvia, enserio. -Beso a su chico de agradecimiento y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras entraba en el cuarto de su bebe y tocaba delicadamente todo lo que había en ese hermoso lugar, lo que más le sorprendió a la peli azul fue que ese espacio había cambiado por completo, — ¿Sabe? Juvia se ha dado cuenta que no son Juvia ni Gray, que los que los hacen pelear son las demás personas, que los dos se llevan muy bien y que ya no permitirá que esos metan su nariz en esta relación.

— Bien dicho, tampoco lo permitiré, adiós imbéciles que creen que pueden meterse con nosotros y arruinarnos la vida.

— Adiós -Juvia se acercó nuevamente a él y vio una cadena que colgaba de uno de sus bolsillos. — ¿Qué es eso? –Gray sonrojado trato de ocultarlo pero Juvia lo saco y vio que era un hermoso reloj de bolsillo marcado con unos hermosos símbolos, al respaldo tenía una inscripción _"12 de agosto, Juvia y Gray" _— Es la fecha en la que se conocieron, ¿La recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo no voy a recordar el día que deje embarazada de mi primer hijo a una chica? –Gray oprimió el botón abriendo el reloj y Juvia se sorprendió al ver la fotografía que había dentro, era la foto de navidad donde él estaba vestido de Santa.

— Hay algo para ti pero ese collar que tienes puesto… –Juvia por instinto se tocó su collar y sonrió.

— Es uno de los collares de la madre de Juvia y que Rogue-san había robado –Gray se lo quitó comprendiendo la situación y le puso una fina cadena de oro con un dije de corazón, tenía unas lindas piedras preciosas distribuidas en los símbolos grabados en los corazones y pudo ver unas iniciales muy pequeñitas en el centro "JyG". Lo abrió y le mostro la misma foto que tenía él en su reloj. — Está otra mitad será para el mocoso –Juvia volvió a romper en llanto demasiado emocionada, abrazó a Gray y se sentaron en el tapete suave y nuevo que habían puesto en la habitación mientras que se sentían el uno al otro, mientras con un abrazo calmaban todos los sucesos del día.

— No dormirás está noche –le susurró Gray en el oído mientras ella sonreía y sus mejillas se enrojecían.

— ¿Lo dices porque ahora Juvia tiene que ir cada quince minutos al baño?

— No, creo que ya sabes de lo que hablo –la chica sonrió dulcemente mientras él se levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse para ir a su habitación.

* * *

**Hasta aquí capitulo, me quedo super largo hermosuras, espero sinceramente que lo hayan disfrutado. Pensé que jamás iba a terminar de escribirlo. Bueno me demore un poquito porque ya saben, copa America, GYM y otras bobadas de vacaciones que quitan tiempo. Le ganamos a Brasil, fiesta en mi casa. (Perdón si hay alguien de Brasil o un fan) Estoy más que feliz por eso porque al fin nos desquitamos de lo del mundial pero bueno ya saben la violencia no es el camino. Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:**

**Anonima: **Hola! Lamento la tardanza pero aquí estoy con un super extra largo capitulo, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**CMR: **Holis! Sí tienes toda la razón, Juvia es solo de Gray y en este capítulo lo demostró y se lo hizo entender a ese hermoso chicuelo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y bueno ya sabes te mando mi característico beso y abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Lala. Tempestad: **De hecho creo que nadie lo recordaba, además solo lo puse una vez no tiene importancia pero él es el primo genial y protector, es lindo con ella. Ángel me parece algo rara en FT por eso la use para ser sangrona y mala y si Gray se puso como loco por una gripe ahora imagínate cuando Juvia este sintiendo los dolores de parto. Juvia habló seriamente con Rogue y pues espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap. Te mando un beso y un abrazo. Bye

**Jbadillodavila: **Holis! Rogue armo una grande pero no tan gigantona, al final de cuentas ellos dos se aman y superaran los obstáculos, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Ya tú sabes. Bye

**Luniitaturksa:** Hola :D ¿Sabes? No me acuerdo que se soño Gray, jajaja tengo que volver a leer. Bueno ya sabes cómo reaccionó Juvia y que paso al final. Espero que este cap como los anteriores te haya gustado mucho y pues nada te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye ;D

**Deicy:** Hola, siento tenerlos tan olvidados pero estos caps de este fic son los que más tardo en escribir porque es mucha cosa lo que les pongo, Gray es un divino y Gajeel es un padre sobreprotector. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseando que te haya encantado este cap.

**Velcarleo02: **Hola :D Gracias por tus palabras aunque no se en donde escribo en segunda persona, a veces utilizo el sujeto tácito para no repetir mucho el Juvia, ella o bueno otras cosas porque leer en una estrofa todo el tiempo Juvia quiere helado, Juvia está enojada es algo cansón para el lector pero revisare ese aspecto. Te mando mi característico beso y abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Noriko Ishida:** sadaskjds Holis! Muchas gracias por tus sexys palabras, soy toda una malota dejándolos en las mejores partes pero ya sabes es para que se queden con las ganas de más. Espero la conti de Maybe Someday lo amo, jajaja no tardes :D Te mando un Gray-sama super tierno y enamorado con un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**MakiseKurisu:** Jajaja holis :D ¿Sabes? Creo que Rogue y Sting harían una linda pareja y me dio mucha risa tu comentario. Bueno tienes toda la razón el padre descorazonado de Juvia se merecía el golpe de Gray y muchos más. Lamento haber demorado casi un mes en subir pero actualizo otros fics y este me demoro mucho escribiendo porque siempre escribo caps largos. Aun así espero que te haya encantado y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Taty Hyuuga: **Holis! SIlver es el mejor de los mejores, yo con ese hombre me caso y le doy más Grays ok no pero bueno Gray también está para dar diabetes. Gracias a Dios la familia de patos se encuentra bien, solo quería que sobrevivieran. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D Saludo a la colección de vacas :D

**Lymar Vastia: **Esos dos merecen sufrir mucho, Angel y el padre de Juvia que ni siquiera le tengo nombre tendrán su futuro, Gray como siempre defendiendo a su chica, muchas gracias, me gusta que te encanten, pienso terminar mis fics pero soy muy lenta escribiendo y me demoro en actualizar :D Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que este cap te haya gustado mucho.

**Anonimous:** Hola :D Silver es amor, es dulzura. Juro que me casaría con él y le daría muchos más Grays. Pobre Juvia tienes razón su padre es un maldito pero tiene su macho para que la defienda, yo odie al padre de Juvia y a Angel y eso que ni siquiera le tengo nombre al padre de Juvia. XD Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap y Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Ten un lindo fin de semana. Bye

**Lia: **Holis Lo sé, Gray y Juvia nos provocarán diabetes de lo lindos que son y cómo son de tiernos al estar juntos, sip Gray es el macho de Juvia y tiene que defender a su mujer, nadie la puede pisotear y eso fue lo más lindo que la apoyará cuando más lo necesitaba. Rogue es amor pero tiene que encontrar su camino en otra parte. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico bye. :D

**Issalovee: **Holis! Es que mira que a mi en FT ángel me parece una chica muy, no sé cómo decirlo, nunca me cayó bien así que por eso no sé la puse de malota, además ella siempre fue malota. Tienes toda la razón, el papá de Gray es un maldito lengui larga y claro mi palabra favorita es el karma, solo espera y verás lo que les pasa. Los dos son muy lindos juntos, saben cómo cuidarse como amarse y sobre todo son adorables. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que te haya gustado el cap y que hayas muerto de ternurita.

**Mermaid Slayer:** Holis! Gracias por ser mi nueva fan, te mando un besote. Jajaja bueno puedo mandarte a Rogue para que no se vaya a la miau. Ellos on hermosos y se ven muy tiernos juntos, espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Chau.

**Viry3fick:** Hola :D Creo que ya estas en vacaciones, eres libre de toda atadura. Libre eres y espero que hayas sacado excelentes notas :D Gray es todo un héroe por darle su puñetazo a ese imbécil. Y si nosotras no somos como Juvia buajajaja soy una malota en mis manos está el futuro del padre de Juvia jajajaja ok no. SIp ojala Juvia hubiera estado despierta para escuchar semejantes declaraciones que el hermoso de Silver le hacía decir. Gajeel poco a poco se irá dando cuenta de que Gray es bueno pero todo es cuestión de tiempo. Si amo tus testamentos, me encantan porque leo una opinión profunda y con el contenido en si del cap. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que te haya encantado. Ten lindo fin de semana bye.

**Chii:** Holis! A veces los asuntos de adulto nos joden la vida pero es importante sacar tiempo para nuestro adorado FF. Juvia mando a la miau a su padre porque se lo merecía y bueno espero que estecap te haya llenado y te haya sacado algunos suspiritos de alegría. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico bye :D

**Oni No Ao:** Holis, Lo sé me lo dijiste todo por whatsapp pero amo cuando gritas como una puta al leer todas las cursilerías en cursilandia. Los dos acostaditos ahí obvio estaba para fotos ero Silver no pensó en eso, total estaban muy cursis y el padre de Juvia muy maricon el hombre. Jajaja amo los mensajes subliminales de la propuesta indecente que pones en los reviews. No a todo el mundo, eso es lo que se tiene que hacer. Publique en sábado solo para ti Miki, ámame y todo lo hice porque hubo un gran avance en el Luve. Jajaja amame. Bye y este capítulo fuiste la ganadora en testamento porque Chachos no me puso review.

**Ari**: Holis! Te entiendo, los finales son el desastre y te roban tu tiempo valioso pero lo importante fue que recibí tu review y tu hermoso apoyo a la distancia, me encanta que te encante y pues espero que hayas disfrutado este cap. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, ten un lindo fin de semana y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras. Bye :D

**Yuric09:** Holis! Gracias por tus favoritos y follows, me encanta que te encanten mis historias y bueno bienvenida a mis fics. Acá está tu capitulo y espero que te haya encantado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye ten un lindo fin de semana.

**Tengan un hermoso fin de semana, los quiero mucho a todos y espero sus sexys reviews. Bye :D**

**.**

**WaterJuvia.**


	13. Bola De Nieve

**Hola hermosuras ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien o que mueran de ternura con este capítulo.**

**Este cap va dedicado a SS que me hizo un hermoso fanart de Chosen One. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le perteneces a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Su mano delicadamente acariciaba el suave y largó cabello de la chica una y otra vez, su espalda estratégicamente apoyada en la almohada le daba una vista hermosa de su chica embarazada ligeramente despelucada y con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas, ella lo veía calmadamente y en total silencio disfrutando de sus caricias, de ese momento intimo donde no habían palabras pero con sus actos ya habían dicho todo, la respiración de ambos había vuelto a la normalidad y la sonrisa en sus rostros que había sido provocada por lo bien que se entendían en la intimidad no se desdibujaba con nada en el mundo.

— Eres tan hermosa –Susurró y enseguida los ojos azules de Juvia se clavaron en los grises de Gray para encontrar la veracidad en su afirmación, él le sonrió para quitarle un mechón del rostro y besarla suavemente. — Muy hermosa –confirmó, a milímetros de sus labios sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules y tomándola suavemente del cuello para volver a besarla. Segundos después de separarse de su tierno beso, Juvia le tomó suavemente las mejillas acercándolo más a su rostro y sus ojos empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro demostrando su inseguridad y todos sus miedos.

— ¿Qué pasa? -Gray la abrazó con su brazo bueno y ella posicionó su frente en el pecho desnudo del joven. — ¿Creerás que Juvia sigue siendo hermosa después de tener a su bebé? Instintivamente Juvia mordió su labio y jugó haciendo pequeños círculos en el pecho del Fullbuster con su dedo índice.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? -La chica suspiró profundo e hizo presión en el pecho del joven haciéndole sin querer cosquillas con su nariz, el pelinegro sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el más mínimo movimiento de Juvia y eso lo hacía sentirse extraño, nunca en su vida una mujer había provocado tanto en él y tenía miedo de lo que sentía, miedo de ese nuevo pero cómodo y hermoso sentimiento hacía ella.

— Porque el cuerpo de Juvia no volverá a ser el mismo después de que el bebé nazca. -Gray frunció el ceño y la tomo suavemente de la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos y supiera que todo lo que iba a decir era verdad. — ¿Y tendrás estrías y algunos gorditos? -La pregunta de Gray hizo que la peli azul hiciera un puchero y unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— Sí -La voz se le quebró y trato de cubrirse la cara con sus delicadas manos para que él no la viera llorar. Tenía tanto miedo de ya no llamar la atención de ningún hombre que le aterraba verse en el espejo y no sentirse segura de sí misma.

— He visto cómo te cuidas, no te obsesiones con eso ¿y que si te sale una estría? Sigues siendo Juvia Loxar, la chica más preciosa que he conocido en mi vida y la que en casi dos meses me hará papá -Rápidamente quitó la sábana del cuerpo de Juvia sorprendiéndola y le toco delicadamente su barriguita — ¡Mírate eres un ángel! -Avergonzada se volvió a tapar y dejo que el brazo del chico se envolvieran alrededor de su cuerpo hasta donde su bebe lo permitía porque crecía cada día más y lo desplazaba alejándolo de ella.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora me doy cuenta que no todas las mujeres que tienen curvas perfectas son hermosas, que lo más importante de una chica es que se sienta a gusto con ella misma, tal y como es, perfecta por ser sabia, por saber cómo cambiar para bien a las personas, reunirlas con sus padres y hacerlos limpiar la casa como si fueran una especie de Ceniciento. –Juvia hizo un pucherito para luego llorar y reír al tiempo mientras Gray se rascaba la cabeza y trataba de comprenderla, no sabía si ese era uno de sus cambios de ánimo sin importancia o si enserio se sentía insegura.

— ¿Y si Juvia no te vuelve a complacer en la cama? -Gray rio y le dio un beso suave en el cabello.

— Ya hablamos de eso con Grandeneey, dijo que te recuperarás y que para eso es la cuarentena, además dijo que tienes que hacer los ejercicios de Kepler para que todo vuelva a estar como antes y si no te sientes segura aún podemos programar una cesaría, Juvia. Es tu decisión, sabes que te apoyaré en cualquier cosa que elijas.

— De Kegel -Río suavecito la chica mientras acariciaba su vientre y sentía como Gray ponía su mano encima de la suya.

— Bueno lo que sea –el joven hizo un pucherito adorable para luego sentir como Juvia le acomodaba la mano en la piel de su vientre para que percibiera al bebé que quería hacer su aparición y hacerse notar entre los dos.

— Le gusta cuando hablas, Juvia puede jurar que se mueve cada vez que escucha tu voz –El peli negro dio una voltereta en la cama para poder acercar su rostro al vientre de la chica y así mover su nariz y saludar a su mocoso que según él se había despertado porque su mamá hablaba mucho. — Hola mocoso ¿Te gusto pasar la tarde con tus tíos Jellal y Gajeel? –Sintió una leve patadita y sonrió — Eso debe ser un sí. –Gray se rascó la nariz demasiado divertido y volvió a acercar su rostro al baloncito de la chica — Dos pataditas son no y una es un sí, ¿Entendiste? –Juvia rio al sentirlo moverse en su interior. — ¿Viste? ¡Me entiende, será muy inteligente! –La Loxar asintió mientras dejaba que Gray jugará con su barriguita, volvió a pensar en las palabras que pronunció anteriormente e infló sus cachetes con todo el aire que tenía acumulado dentro de ella para luego soltar un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Sabes, Gray? Juvia cree que es mejor tenerlo de manera natural, esos medicamentos que usan en las cesarías no convencen a Juvia y ella no está dispuesta a poner en peligro la vida de su bebé.

— Pero he escuchado muchas historias y me da miedo que te duela bastante, por la cicatriz no debes preocuparte buscaremos al mejor especialista para que te la quite –Juvia negó con la cabeza y mordió su labio — No, la cicatriz es lo menos importante y Juvia cree que dolerá de las dos formas así que tienen que estar preparados, le preocupa mucho que le pase algo al bebé con esa cesaría.

— A mí me preocupa que te pasé algo a ti.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –Gray se rasco de nuevo para controlar el tono de voz y su respuesta, del solo pensarlo le aterraba lo que podía pasar con ella.

— La madre de Natsu murió en el parto de Happy, muchas cosas pasaron y no sé si el parto natural sea lo mejor. –Juvia respiró profundo, era madre primeriza y a ella más que nadie le aterraba todo lo que tenía que ver con su bebé pero no le gustaba ver a Gray preocupado por ella y menos porque minutos antes estaban riéndose y compartiendo de lo maravillosa que puede ser su vida juntos.

— ¿Confías en Juvia? –Gray desvió sus ojos, no le gustaba mostrar su debilidad ante ella, debía darle fuerzas y ser la persona más fuerte del mundo y no demostrarle inseguridades pero él fue testigo de lo mal que quedo Igneel sin ella y afrontando el destino con sus dos hijos. Por nada del mundo podía superar eso con tanta valentía como lo hizo ese hombre. — Si confió en ti –Se escondió en el cabello de Juvia que estaba esparcido por la cama.

— Entonces, no va a pasar eso Gray-sama, Juvia reza todos los días para que eso no pase nada malo, en el cielo Mika-san y la madre de Juvia los apoyan, ellas guiarán a Juvia y a tu mocosito, por lo pronto será parto natural.

— Lo que usted diga señorita –le saco la lengua para luego volver lentamente y acercarse a ella — Lo único que sé es que será toda una tortura estar sin esto por cuarenta días. –Gray desesperadamente trato de alejar el tema y no hablar de cosas que le producían mucha tristeza, perder a alguien más en su vida no era algo que pudiera soportar y Juvia era joven, inexperta y un parto no era algo que debía tomarlo a la ligera.

— ¿Sin qué? -Preguntó coquetamente la chica mientras echaba su cabello a su espalda y dejaba a la vista sus enormes pechos desnudos únicamente para Gray. — Eres perversa –mordió suavemente su labio inferior para luego acercarse a sus pechos — ¿Perversa? –Indignada cruzó sus brazos para impedir que tocará su objetivo — Pero así te quiero, siempre te querré y si te salen estrías serán mis rayitos de sol. Sólo míos.

— ¿Estás seguro? -Juvia suspiró y Gray suspiró con ella, se daba cuenta que lidiar con una mujer era una pesadilla cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza. — Respóndeme algo -Su voz se puso sería al igual que su semblante y ella se sentó en la cama para asentirle y esperar ansiosamente su pregunta.

— ¿Tú me querrás cuando quede calvo, sea un viejo fastidioso y chuchumeco sentado en un silla mecedora afuera de nuestra casa, fumando un puro y escuchando los gritos de nuestros nietos y bisnietos corriendo por toda la casa, mientras gritó _"¿Juvia dónde está mi periódico?"_? -Juvia forjó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras por su mente imágenes esperanzadoras de un futuro al lado de Gray se tornaban hermosas y coloridas, siempre pensó que era muy lejana la idea de tener una familia, era una niña rica y joven, eso a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ni quería saber nada del tema por lo que paso con Rogue pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su realidad, ahora con ese chico pelinegro y ese mocoso en su vientre que respondía que "sí" con una patadita todo se volvía más sólido, con una nueva perspectiva y a Juvia no le importaba que eso significará que tendrían complicaciones y que tendría que cuidar a su chico porque habían muchas lobas detrás de él, estaría dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos por su felicidad y la felicidad de todos a su alrededor.

— ¿Sabes? No estarías buscando tu periódico, Juvia cree que dirías algo como _"¡Juvia! ¿Dónde está mi frasco de Viagra?"_ -Miró como lentamente el joven abría su boca y como empezaba a reírse a carcajadas mientras ella lo acompañaba y sentía como empezaba a emboscarla con besos y risas.

— Con que Viagra ¿eh? Entonces aprovechemos que ahora no necesito de eso.

— Momento don viagra ¿Te tomaste tus pastillas?

— ¿Cuáles pastillas? –Viendo a otro lado trato de hacerse el loco y de evitar el regaño por parte de ella aunque fue inútil — ¡Tus pastillas! como saliste tan enojado hoy –miro la hora y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era — Bueno ayer, no te tomaste las pastillas. –Vio cómo se levantó para traerle sus medicamentos y algo dentro y fuera de él volvió a despertar, para él la peli azul era perfecta y siempre lo sería, recibió la pastilla en su boca y dejo que Juvia le diera agua como si fuera su enfermera y él no pudiera mover ni un solo dedo. — ¿Comiste bien? –Gray le asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba a un lado el vaso de vidrio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Algo enfermo, necesito que me consientan a ver si me siento mejor. –Juvia levantó la ceja y se acercó a él con sutil elegancia y sensualidad — Si no hay de otra.

.

.

.

La luz ya se había colado por su ventana, no sabía qué horas eran pero estaba muriendo de calor y muy seguramente gracias a eso había despertado, el chico estaba pegado a ella como un chicle y en pose de cucharita, no tenía intenciones de despertarlo pero si seguía en la cama explotaría. Recordó entonces que era un día entre semana y que Gray debía ir a la empresa de su padre. No quería que fuera a trabajar, quería tenerlo todo el día para ella y poder mimarlo y recompensar el día de ayer cuando no estuvieron juntos, aunque ya habían pagado su deuda con la entretenida noche que tuvieron.

— Gray –Susurró para no molestarlo mientras él se quejaba perezosamente sin abrir los ojos, se deslizo suavemente para quedar frente a él y vio que aún seguía dormido, lentamente paso la mano por sus brillantes cabellos negros y se los desenredo con sus dedos para luego pasearlos por los labios del chico y darle un casto beso. Lentamente se levantó y se buscó con sus ojos azules la bata, se la puso con sus pantuflas y enseguida se dirigió a Gray para arroparlo y dejarlo dormir. — ¿A dónde vas? –Con los ojos cerrados porque le molestaba la luz, Gray trato de que no lo dejara solo hablando como un cachorrito.

— Juvia va a hacerte el desayuno, sigue durmiendo mientras es hora de levantarte. –Gray se acomodó más en la cama mientras se quitaba algunas cobijas de encima, él también estaba muriendo del calor. — ¿Sabes qué horas son? –Juvia se puso en punticas para ver el despertador al otro lado de la cama y sonrió — Te quedan dos horas de sueño, descansa.

— Duerme otro rato conmigo. –Palmeó el colchón a su lado y Juvia sonrió para enseguida cruzar los brazos y estar en desacuerdo con la forma en la que él podía manipularla con esa cara y esa sexy voz.

— ¿Sabes? Últimamente a Juvia le está costando mucho quedarse dormida y mejor te deja dormir.

— Si me he dado cuenta. Te mueves mucho y no logras acomodarte –Comprendió la situación y dejo que Juvia saliera para dormir otro poquito, sintió como fue al baño y luego como se lavaba los dientes y las manos para desaparecer de su presencia.

La joven salió y cerró la puerta pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar desviarse y mirar a la última habitación del pasillo, despacio y con el corazón latiendo de emoción camino para dirigirse a él, el pequeño musculo de los sentimientos volvió a hincharse de conmoción y con tan solo girar la perilla las lágrimas aparecieron como si fuera a crear una inundación. Mirando por todas partes pensó que estaba muchísimo más hermoso que el día de ayer, caminó lentamente alrededor del cuartico para mirar todas las cosas que habían puesto y más lágrimas mojaron sus manos que trataban suavemente de quitarlas de su mejillas.

— Mira lo que hizo tu papito para ti –Sus manos tocaron su vientre y es que el pequeño se movía con más frecuencia dentro de ella a medida que iban pasando los días. — ¿No te parece hermoso? –Tomo al Señor Snow entre sus manos y le sonrió a la distancia — Y este será tuyo, estuviste ahí viendo por todo lo que tuvo que pasar papá para obtenerlo. Acá entre los dos, ¡es un mal perdedor! –Se rio tiernamente y volvió a dejar al Señor Snow dentro de la cuna, se sentó al lado del enorme oso de peluche del rincón mientras acariciaba la suave alfombra con sus manos — Ambos tienen que agradecerle a Natsu-san y a Lucy por esto, gracias a ellos ya tienes parte de tu habitación, amor. –Suspiró ensoñadoramente mientras su mente le mostraba los futuros arreglos y adiciones que podía ponerle para mejorarlo.

— ¿Te parece una silla mecedora ahí para que tu papi te calme mientras lloras? –Sonrió para luego ver la pared — ¿Y qué tal unos entrepaños allí para poner todos esos juguetes que te han comprado? –Miro la ventana — Mejor pintan de color blanco esa ventana y luego le ponen una cortina…Mmmm… ¿Verde? No, mejor un velo con bordado de patitos o de un desfile de ositos ¿Te gusta bebecito de Juvia? Además necesitan un closet para guardar toda tu ropita, ¿Qué tal un armario en esa esquina? Sip, se vería genial…Necesitas cojines para que te ayuden a gatear y no te lastimes, además de unos cuantas lámparas bonitas, ¿Te gustan los ositos de felpa? Porque Juvia ha visto muchas lámparas de ositos –El olor de la pintura y a nuevo de las cosas hacían una perfecta combinación para calmar los nervios de Juvia y hacerle cerrar lentamente los ojos, pensó también en ponerle un tapizado de ositos a la pared en la que estaba apoyada el cual combinara perfectamente con las demás paredes. Lentamente se apoyó en el suave osito y dejo que el sueño viniera por ella.

.

.

.

Un peli negro algo agitado y un poco asustado entró en la habitación para luego respirar y calmarse al verla profundamente dormida, pensó que algo no andaba bien cuando no la vio en el piso de abajo y mucho menos cuando no vio nada de comer preparado.

Sintió unas ganas incontrolables de despertarla pero en vez de eso se acercó lento a ella y se sentó muy cerca para luego observarla detenidamente como dormía tranquila, sabía que su mocoso ya estaba grandecito y que empezaba a causarle "más problemas" a Juvia, claro si así podía llamarlo, no le gustaba que ella no durmiera bien, sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer para decirle a su mocoso que dejara dormir a su mamá. Se levantó y deseó en ese momento tener su brazo en buen estado para cargarla hasta la cama, por más que lo quisiera no podía hacerlo. Miro su reloj y aunque quería quedarse con ella tenía una segunda reunión con los empresarios que con anterioridad habían presentado su propuesta con deseos que la empresa de los Fullbuster la comprarán y él tenía que aconsejar a su padre para que tomara la mejor decisión y no fuera un gasto de dinero innecesario.

— Juvia -la llamó suavemente y ella abrió sus ojos un tanto confundida mirando a todas partes tratando de entender que era lo que había sucedido. — Ve a la cama y descansa un poco, ese mocoso no te dejo dormir nada. -Juvia se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja. — Bueno yo fui el mayor responsable pero cuando nos dedicamos a dormir él no te dejo, no quiero que te esfuerces ve a dormir por favor.

— Si señor, como mande. –la peli azul le saco la lengua y eso no le gusto para nada a Gray, sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre controlador pero sobre todas las cosas demasiado preocupado por ella y amaba los comentarios de la chica, era tan natural y graciosa que cada día más le gustaba ser su controlador —¿Sabes? Juvia se ha dado cuenta que al bebe le encanta hacer acrobacias cuando es de noche, lo ha tomado de maña y le encanta despertar a Juvia.

— Tenemos que detenerlo lo antes posible, no quiero que sea cirquero. — ¡Será lo que él quiera! -Infló sus cachetes para demostrarle a Gray que apoyaría a su hijo en todos sus deseos y decisiones. — Bueno, podría ser cirquera también, Juvia.

— ¿Quieres que sea una niña? –La mirada de emoción y su rostro expectante a una respuesta hizo ponerse incomodo a Gray que se rasco la cabeza y miro a otro lado un tanto sonrojado para volver a mirarla y responderle con toda la sinceridad que emitía su corazón que latía desesperado al hablar de su hijo — Es que es algo complicado tratar con niñas, son muy delicadas y además hay mucho rosa por todas partes, he visto a padres que se disfrazan de príncipes con sus hijas y la verdad me parece algo extraño eso sin decir que me aterra, ya viví eso cuando fuimos al orfanato y me sentí algo estúpido, mientras que con los niños es fácil, les regalas balones de futbol, les enseñas a jugar béisbol, los llevas a tomar cerveza cuando sean grandes, te entienden más y bueno ya sabes…— ¿No te disfrazarías de príncipe para complacerla? –Su voz sonó un tanto enojada y Gray movió sus manos para intentar calmarla, no quería que se enojará, eso era lo que menos quería ahora que sabía que Juvia enojada era muy peligrosa o bueno no peligrosa sin embargo no quería que se volviera a ir y lo dejara en ascuas toda una tarde sin contestarle el teléfono, solo era que tenía la esperanza de que su primogénito fuera un varoncito. — No no espera claro que sí, pero digo que ella tendría una mejor relación contigo dejándome en un segundo plano y no es justo.

— Eso no es cierto, por naturaleza las niñas adoran a sus padres y no sería justo para Juvia que ella te quiera más a ti.

— Sabes que te va a adorar muchísimo pero si fuera niño en vez de niña tendrías un guardaespaldas de por vida, te amaría y te defendería de todo el mundo hasta de mí. –Sonrió para luego sentarse en el piso a su lado y agarrarle la mano para entrecruzar los dedos con ella, llevó el dorso de la mano suave de Juvia a su boca para darle un besito y enseguida apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la joven. — Por mi está bien que sea mocoso o mocosa lo único que quiero es que nazca sano. –Juvia asintió y automáticamente su mano libre acarició la mejilla del Fullbuster. — Nacerá bien, es todo un Fullbuster y no dejará que nada lo venza –Gray afirmó con su cabeza por la frase de la chica y miro detenidamente el giratorio pegado al techo, nunca antes sintió tantas ganas porque su mocoso naciera.

Un silencio demasiado cómodo se apoderó de la habitación para segundos después ser roto por la voz de una Juvia emocionada y que no paraba de hablar para contarle todas las cosas extras que quería ponerle a la habitación mientras señalaba los lugares donde quería esas cosas, Gray asentía y memorizaba cada palabra para luego comunicársela a Natsu para que con Lucy lo ayudaran.

— ¿Te parece si más tarde vamos de compras? Puedo salir mucho antes de la oficina y nos podemos encontrar para que mires lo que deseas comprar y bueno seré tu cargador de paquetes –Juvia movió sus piernas sin control alguno encantada por la idea del joven, ya quería ver el cuarto de su bebé terminado. — Muchas gracias Gray-sama a Juvia le encanta la idea. –vio como Gray veía su reloj con apuro y tuvo la necesidad de saber la hora, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo en la habitación de su pequeño.

— Juvia te hará el desayuno. -Se levantó lentamente con ayuda de Gray y él le negó con una sonrisa — ¡Comeré algo en el camino! — Pero... — Pero nada, se me hará muy tarde y tengo algo de trabajo acumulado. - La chica trato de salir apresuradamente para que Gray no se fuera sin comer nada pero él la trapo, le dio un beso en la frente, uno en su barriguita y salió del apartamento para no molestarla, no sin antes gritarle desde la puerta que no se atreviera a recoger ni un sólo vidrio de los restos de la mesa de centro porque se podía hacer daño.

Juvia respiró resignada y se preparó un desayuno para ella ya que estaba hambrienta, ya no tenía sueño por esto aprovechó que ya era una hora prudente y llamo a Lucy para agradecerle por la maravillosa sorpresa que estaban preparando para ella e invitarla a comer algo. Quedaron en verse a las doce y recordó también que su amiga peli castaña tenía algo que decirle y que mejor que ella para adelantar cuaderno y saber del pequeño Gildarts, con Cana quedo de verse a las dos ya que había cambiado su hora de almuerzo por la reunión de Gray pues ella iba a apoyar a los Fullbuster y se iba a dedicar a anotar lo más importante de la reunión y a aprender sobre los negocios y la distribución y administración apropiada de los recursos.

La peli azul desayuno tranquilamente mientras por su mente una mujer peli negra y hermosa se posicionaba en sus pensamientos, se moría por saber que había pasado con ella y más porque nunca había visto tan enojado a Silver. El grito que había pegado le había detenido el corazón y se alegró muchísimo porque se dio cuenta que tenía muchas personas dispuestas a protegerla, dispuestos a protegerlos porque Juvia vio la mala intención de esa mujer y las ganas que tenía de hacerle daño a su bebé. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad le preguntaría por ella a Gray o en su defecto podía hablar con Cana con más libertad, se tenía que cuidar de ella porque sabía perfectamente que una mujer herida era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sin pensar más en eso y desgastarse con cosas que por el momento no valían la pena se fue a la habitación y se arregló para sus clases y también las citas con las chicas.

.

.

.

— ¿¡Estas bromeando con Juvia!? -La pequeña cuchara del helado se le cayó de los dedos haciendo un estruendoso ruido cuando estrelló el plato que acompañado con la escandalosa pregunta de la Loxar provocó que todos los presentes en el restaurante voltearán a ver a la mesa donde se encontraban a rubia y la peli azul.

— ¡Shhh! -Juvia se sonrojó al ver lo imprudente que había sido pero es que jamás en la vida se esperó eso y menos proveniente de ella. — ¿Estas segura Lucy?

— ¡Nunca he estado más segura en toda mi vida! -La convicción en su voz y en los ojos chocolate de la chica le indicaron a Juvia que estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo y sabía de antemano que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Lucy no descansaba hasta que se volviera realidad.

— Pero ¿No crees que es muy pronto? -La mirada acusadora de la Heartfilia hizo que de nuevo las mejillas de porcelana de la chica se colorearán sin remedió alguno, no podía estar en desacuerdo o decir absolutamente nada en contra cuando ella estaba viviendo con el padre de su hijo y ya parecían marido y mujer.

— Juvia sabe que no es la más apta para aconsejarte pero ella cree que deberías dejar que Natsu sea el que lo haga, ya sabes Juvia nunca ha visto a una chica haciendo esto.

— Juvia, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, sería genial romper todas las estúpidas reglas, sabes mejor que nadie que no me guio por estúpidas tradiciones...me di cuenta que Natsu es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, ya lo perdí una vez y no pienso volver a perderlo. Mi decisión ya está tomada, le pediré que se casé conmigo.

— Suena muy hermoso viniendo de ti y jodidamente cursi además, -Lucy infló sus cachetes para reclamarle y hacer cara de enojada, quería demostrarle que ella también podía ser la persona más dulce de todo el universo si se lo proponía — Juvia mejor que nadie cree que Natsu-san es un buen muchacho, te ama muchísimo, te adora con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y como amiga Juvia te dice que el matrimonio es la cosa más complicada que puede existir, ¿estas dispuesta a casarte con Natsu y todas las personas que participan en su vida? -La rubia hizo cara de no entender una sola palabra de la pregunta de la joven y vio como Juvia se llevaba una nueva cucharada a la boca de su enorme helado con más de cinco sabores y unas cuantas fresas al rededor.

— Sip, lo que Juvia quiere decir es que toda la vida de Natsu pasara a ser la tuya también...como Happy, sabes que Natsu nunca dejaría sólo a su hermanito, tienes que comprenderlo y aprender a vivir con él. -La rubia resopló para que el aire llegara a su frente y alcanzara a elevar un mechón de su frente.

— Lo sé y él es lo que más me preocupa, no quiero que Happy nos separe, no le caigo bien y sé que me hará la vida imposible. -en total frustración la chica se cubrió la cara en su totalidad para que no viera su preocupación y la impotencia que sentía al saber que Happy no la quería ni un poquito.

— No te preocupes, Lucy. Mira, Happy te ve como su enemiga, Natsu-san es prácticamente su padre y piensa que eres una amenaza porque se lo quitarás. Ahora tienes que hacerle entender que no eres mala, que quieres tanto a Natsu como él lo quiere y que pueden compartir cosas juntos, vayan los tres a un parque de diversiones, a cine, hasta a comer un helado. Piensa como si fueras un niño. Juega con él, diviértete con él, no lo veas como un niño fastidioso ni molesto, míralo como tu propio hijo o el hermano que nunca tuviste y verás que las cosas se irán arreglando poco a poco.

— ¿Tú crees? -la chispa de ilusión que brotó en el corazón de Lucy la hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

— Juvia está segura, bueno ¿Cómo vas con Natsu-san? -La chica rasco la servilleta y luego la doblo, no le gusta hacerle una pregunta tan personal, de hecho no se las hacía porque voluntariamente era la rubia la que le contaba absolutamente todo de él y no paraba de hablar sobre su vida.

— Natsu está viendo mi cambio, la noche que los dejamos solos en esa cabaña quise ser yo la que estuviera ahí con Natsu teniendo todo un fin de semana completo para aclarar las cosas. ¡Un momento, no me contaste nada de lo que pasó ahí! Cuéntamelo todo Juvia Loxar o te sacare toda la verdad -no dudaba de sus palabras, la señorita Heartfilia era muy peligrosa a lo que respectaba a manejo de información, así que Juvia suspiró profundo y se acercó a ella para que nadie de los presentes escuchara su conversación.

— Después de la mentira que le dijeron, Juvia pensó que le iba a reclamar por haberle hecho eso pero abrazo a Juvia y tú lo viste. -Si lo vi, el alma le volvió al cuerpo al sentirte. Lo hubiera podido ver a kilómetros de distancia. — Eres una exagerada -Juvia río y sus ojos se dirigieron a su helado para enseguida enterrar la cuchara y llevársela a la boca.

— ¡Que más pasó! Eres mala, Juvia. ¡Sabes que odio el suspenso!

— Aguanta Lucy, el helado se le va a derretir no te está dejando en suspenso.

— Si claro –esos ojos chocolates y acusadores le hicieron dejar al lado la cucharita y contarle todo por su bien.

— Juvia le contó todo sobre los intentos de suicidio, su adicción a la droga y Rogue — ¿¡Todo!? -Ahora el gritó de la rubia fue el que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. — ¿Hasta..? -Se acercó y susurró — ¿Hasta que te violó? -Juvia asintió con su cabeza y con los labios en una delgada línea fina.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? -Lucy no salía de la sorpresa, fue testigo que fue muy difícil para ella contarle a Gajeel todo lo que le había pasado y que le hubiera contado a Gray eso significaba que confiaba mucho en él.

— Dijo que estaba orgulloso de Juvia, que era un amor enfermizo y que menos mal se liberó...después de eso...él -se le aguaron los ojos con tan sólo recordar lo que había sucedido. -Le pidió perdón a Juvia por todo lo que le había hecho. Por abandonarla y decirle que abortara, fue tan...lindo, Juvia jamás se hubiera imaginado eso de él. -Con una linda sonrisa Juvia tuvo que pasar la mano por la mandíbula de la chica para que cerrara la boca. Al quitar la mano la volvió a abrir y miro a todas partes para acercarse a Juvia y preguntarle como si fuera el mejor e increíble chisme del mundo. — ¿Enserio?

— Sip -Lucy se tapó la boca con las manos para soportar la sorpresa. — ¿Y qué pasó después? No me digas que ustedes ya… -la joven sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y claramente era porque le daba un poco de vergüenza aceptar todo lo que sucedía con Gray… — ¡No te quedes callada, habla!

— Pasamos un excelente día, él le dedico una canción a Juvia y vieron un partido de fútbol, además de eso le presentó a muchas personas muy agradables y…..— ¿Y? ¡Habla por Dios, Juvia!...-abochornada, con el sonrojo hasta la frente, la respiración y el corazón agitada habló — Paso lo que tenía que pasar. –El gritó de emoción volvió a molestar a los demás que estaban cansados de sus reacciones tan ruidosas. Un mesero se acercó sutilmente a las chicas y Juvia tuvo miedo de la reacción de Lucy.

— Lo siento señoritas, ¿Podrían no hacer tanto ruido? Están molestando a los demás clientes.

— Lo sentimos, ¿Pero no cree que es momento de celebrar? Juvia y su novio están en el mejor momento. –El joven peli negro sonrió ligeramente y le asintió suavemente a la rubia mientras que Juvia tuvo que cerrar su propia boca, en épocas anteriores Lucy le hubiera dicho al mesero que tenía tanto dinero como para comprarle todo el restaurante y que no dudaría en echarlo como un perro por ser tan inoportuno y fastidioso.

— Sí, me agrada verla de nuevo por acá, ustedes siempre venían. Estoy muy feliz por usted señorita aunque sea ajena y mis posibilidades por conquistarla ahora sean peor que nulas. Con su permiso –La carcajada de Lucy sonó tan fuerte que Juvia quería que se la tragará la tierra por lo que le acababa de decir ese hombre. — ¿Quién iba a decir que ese mesero estuviera tragado de ti? –movió su cabeza tiernamente con sus manos en las mejillas, estaba tan apenada y no quería que volvieran a hablar del tema.

— ¿Qué decía en su placa? ¿Taiki?

— A Juvia le pareció leer que se llama Totomaru –La rubia rio de nuevo y Juvia se abanicó un poco con la mano, no le gustaba que la molestaban pero podía ser peor porque si le mencionaba a Gray iba a gritar como una niña malcriada y avergonzada, al ver que Lucy la seguía molestando frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero demasiado infantil.

— Ya, ya. Lo siento Juv. Volviendo a lo importante ¿Cómo te sentiste?

— ¿Con qué?

— Pues esa noche, Juvia. –La chica mordió su labio y vio a su helado para evitar esa mirada de Lucy con la que no le podía esconder ni un solo detalle. — Fue hermoso, Lucy, Juvia se sintió como la mujer más preciosa de todo el mundo….él la hizo sentirse tan especial, como si Juvia fuera lo más importante para él…y aunque Juvia no se podía mover mucho por –Señaló a su mocoso y tomo la cucharita de su helado. — Fue muy placentero. –La chica pataleo con sus pies para luego verla — ¿Y lo volvieron a hacer? –Juvia apenada asintió con la cabeza — Toda la noche de ayer y algo de la madrugada de hoy.

— ¡Oh Dios! Me alegro mucho, Juvia. Disfruta tu belleza, disfruta a Gray y ese sentimiento precioso que estás sintiendo poco a poco por él y que es correspondido, me parece genial que ahora el petardo de Rogue sea un fantasma en tu vida y seas muy feliz. –Con felicidad volvió su atención a la copa de helado y metió la cuchara en la bola con sabor a limón para probarlo y deleitarse con ese delicioso dulce un poco acido que le encantaba.

— Es tu turno, habla de tu relación con Natsu. –La chica suspiró para luego morderse el labio y mostrar una sensual sonrisa. — Me besó mientras estábamos construyendo la habitación de tu bebé, luego me pidió perdón. Le cuesta mucho estar cerca de mí y controlarse tanto como a mí. Ayer fui a su casa y Happy estaba profundamente dormido, le dije que lo amaba mucho y que quería volver a ser su novia. Asintió y me beso desesperadamente, dos meses de separación fueron mucho para nosotros así que los dos, bueno ya sabes cómo se reconcilian las parejas. –Juvia rio al recordar que lo sabía perfectamente, Gray y ella ya tenían claro cómo se deben reconciliar las parejas después de una pelea.

— Yaaay Lucy, Juvia te lo dijo, sabía que todo iba a volver a la normalidad.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz, Juvia!

— Y por esto ahora quieres pedirle matrimonio –Lentamente Lucy movió su cabeza de arriba abajo para demostrarle que todo lo que decía era verdad. — Con respecto a lo del matrimonio, a Juvia le parece una magnífica idea, sorprenderías a Natsu y ya que las cosas van tan bien, Natsu aceptaría encantado pero Juvia creería que sería prudente que esperarás un tiempo, fortalece tu relación con Happy y métele lentamente en la cabeza que se van a casar para que después la noticia no le caiga tan sorpresiva ni repentina.

— Creo que tienes razón, primero tengo que ganarme el amor de Happy para que mi matrimonio con Natsu funcione.

— ¿Qué opina tu padre sobre esto?

— No, no le he dicho nada, sabes mejor que nadie que el viejo odia todo lo bueno para mi vida, a él no le importo en lo más mínimo y así como tu quiero dejar de lado las cosas que me hacen daño y que no me harán bien, le di diez y ocho años de mi vida a ese hombre y no los supo aprovechar, ahora Natsu será mi único objetivo en la vida.

— Parece que es la mejor decisión que ambas pudieron tomar –Juvia le sonrió melancólicamente para ver como el semblante de Lucy se tornaba serio. — ¿Qué pasa Lucy?

— Juvia, la última vez que hable con mi padre dijo algo sobre el tuyo.

— ¿Qué dijo? –De repente el helado en la mesa ya no parecía tan delicioso como antes, dejo a un lado su cucharita y sintió una presión en el estómago. — Sabes que esos dos se odian, no me sorprendería que mi padre quisiera crear rumores en contra de tu padre… — Por favor dile a Juvia toda la verdad con sinceridad.

— Dijo que es muy probable que tu padre este metido en negocios raros.

— ¿Crees que Ángel lo está influenciando?

— Sabemos que una mujer interesada es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, no te preocupes por eso, son solo rumores y ya hiciste demasiado por él, ya no te corresponde a ti ni siquiera angustiarte por ese hombre.

— Pero sigue siendo el padre de Juvia y le duele que vaya a pasar algo malo con él.

— No Juvia, a él no le dolió dejarte y ya le dejaste en claro que lo más importante para ti es Gray y tu hijo, así que te prohíbo ponerte triste o pensar en cómo ayudarlo porque si es así podrías salir perjudicada y quién sabe si hasta puedes ir a la cárcel. Y no dejarás a Gray solo criando a tu hijo ¿No es así? –Juvia asintió y levantó la cabeza auto convenciéndose que hizo mucho por su padre y que eso ya se le salía de las manos. Escuchó el sonido del celular dentro de su bolso y lo saco para darse cuenta que era un mensaje de Gray y otro de Cana.

**Gray 12:40 pm:** _"¿Cómo está la mamá más hermosa de este mundo? Terminamos antes la reunión ¿Quieres que te recoja en el restaurante donde estas con Lucy para que toda la tarde podamos ver lo del cuarto del mocoso?"_ -no fue capaz de controlar esa sonrisa que de una u otra manera se quería formar en su rostro, cada vez que tenía noticias de Gray algo dentro de ella se alegraba y la hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

**Cana 12:32 pm:** _"Juvia, surgió un contratiempo y no puedo asistir a nuestra cita, espero que entiendas y en realidad quiero hablar contigo pero ¿te parece otro día? Te quiero linda, salúdame al pequeño hermoso"._

— ¿Es Gray mandándote mensajes cursis?

— Sí, es Gray y él no es cursi.

— Ujum -Lucy tomó un mechón entre su dedo índice, para empezar a girarlo y así enrollarlo. Mostrando un ligero sarcasmo ya que sabía mejor que ni siquiera ponía esa cara cuando leía los mensajes de Rogue.

— Bueno, parece que tu hombre quiere verte -La chica levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta a lo que Juvia reaccionó diciendo que iría al baño, en realidad no quería ver a Toromaru y más porque ya no podía ofrecerle ninguna esperanza y sería algo incómodo para ella verlo después de que se le declaró.

**Juvia 12:43pm:** "La mamá más hermosa del mundo está muy feliz porque recibió un mensaje del padre de su mocoso ¿Dónde estás? Ya casi se van de este lugar".

**Gray 12:43pm:** _"No sabes cómo me alegra que estés muy feliz porque eso me hace endemoniadamente feliz, estoy afuera pero puedes demorarte todo el tiempo que quieras con Lucy"_

**Juvia 12:46pm:** "_Ya Lucy está pagando la cuenta ¿Juvia? Ya sabes que ahora necesita un baño cada cinco segundos"_ -Se miró en el espejo para verificar su aspecto mientras el agua fría lavaba sus manos, tomó una toalla para limpiarse y salió del baño para encontrarse con Lucy y disponerse a salir del restaurante.

**Gray 12:47pm:** _"¿Quieres que te compre un baño portátil? Serviría muchísimo" _

**Juvia 12:48pm:** _"No gracias, Juvia ya está..."_ — Hola linda -La sexy voz de su chico y su brazo sobre ella la hizo levantar la cabeza y guardar su celular, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y el joven saludo a Lucy con más familiaridad que en días anteriores.

— ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a algún lado? -Los ojos grises de Gray que podía apreciar por medio de las gafas de sol ahora eran diferentes para Lucy, su expresión, su manera de hablar, la forma en la que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Juvia no era sino el fantasma de ese hombre altanero y sin sentimientos que conoció algún día.

— No gracias, tengo que volver a la universidad y eso es a menos de dos cuadras. -La joven se despidió de Juvia con un abrazo y se fue perdiéndose de la vista de los dos.

— Bien ¿Y a donde vamos, señorita? -los ojos cálidos de Juvia lo vieron por unos segundos y pudo ver que él esperaba pacientemente a su respuesta. — Al lado del centro comercial Juvia ha visto algunos negocios con cosas sencillas y bonitas ¿Te parece si van primero allá? -Gray aceptó su propuesta y caminaron juntos al centro comercial, ni le preguntó si iban por el carro porque a ella le gustaba hacer ejercicio, le hacía mucho bien y no quedaba a muchas cuadras de distancia.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? -Gray levantó sus hombros en sinónimo de que no había resultado como ellos esperaban — Era un programa con demasiadas fallas y no supera el software que manejamos actualmente en la empresa, cuando lo estábamos probando fallo borrando parte de la información que había sido digitalizada así que decidimos con mi padre y Cana que ochocientos cincuenta mil euros era mucho dinero para perderlo en una cosa así, entonces desistimos de comprarlo.

— Es lo mejor, Juvia te apoya, sumaría a perdida de dinero para ustedes si el programa falla cuando están haciendo algún negocio importante o hasta están haciendo sus labores normales.

— ¡Exacto! Así que decidimos darles un tiempo para que lo mejoren, para nosotros no representa tanto dinero pero para ellos sería la lotería. — Pues señor don multimillonario, casi el setenta por ciento de las personas desearían ganarse la lotería, en una época Juvia estuvo igual. –Gray le hizo un mohín y ella lo notó, vio cómo su rostro se tensó y se arrepintió de lo que dijo aunque para ella solo había sido una broma, claramente había hecho sentir mal a Gray y no le gustaba verlo así cuando antes estaba tan sonriente — Pero Juvia no se había dado cuenta que había ganado la lotería desde mucho antes de desearla. –Repentinamente Gray suavemente la halo a él y la abrazo.

— Siento haberte abandonado esos meses, perdóname por favor.

— Está bien, perdona a Juvia por decir esas cosas. No era la intención de ella hacerte sentir mal, ni recordar esa época. –Las personas que pasaban caminando por la acera se quedaban viendo encantados la hermosa pareja y lo tiernos que se veían juntos.

— Sabes que todo nuestro dinero es tuyo y de nuestro mocoso así que tú eres la señora doña multimillonaria –Juvia rio por su comentario para luego ver como él la soltaba y caminaba de nuevo con ella con el mismo rostro con el que venían.

— ¿Sabes? Lucy dijo algo del padre de Juvia y tiene miedo de que sea verdad.

— ¿Que hizo ahora ese imbécil?

— Lucy dice que está metido en negocios raros.

— ¿Ilegales? -Preocupada asintió con la cabeza y él le apretó fuerte la mano para que supiera que la apoyaba — Gracias a Dios te desheredo y ya no tienes nada que ver con ese tipo.

— Pero Juvia cree que Ángel lo está influenciando.

— Él ya está bastante grandecito para saber lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, tuvo el valor para dejarte, dejar a tu madre, ahora debe hacerse cargo de sus actos. No quiero que volvamos a hablar sobre eso, ya lo habíamos dejado atrás ¿no?

— Si pero a Juvia no deja de angustiarle eso. –Gray asintió, al fin de cuentas era su padre y sabía que en el corazón puro de Juvia había espacio para su padre. La apoyaría, el mismo se haría cargo que olvidará los asuntos de su padre. — ¿Te gusta este cascaneuces? –Le señalo un muñeco colgado visible por una vitrina y enseguida llamo la atención de la peli azul, entraron para hacer sonar la campanilla y deleitarse con las innumerables antigüedades y cosas que vendían en el lugar. Pudieron ver cuadros, jarrones, collares y una que otra cosa que podían comprar. Su atención en el cascanueces de su bebé fue desviada por la voz de una mujer.

— Por favor, mírela bien. Es muy antigua, seguramente vale mucho dinero.

— Ya le dije que no vale más de veinte euros, por favor no insista. –La desesperada y casi llorosa voz de la mujer hizo que los ojos de Juvia rápidamente la ubicaran en la caja registradora, una mujer joven, alta, con cabello verde atado en una trenza tenía una bola de nieve entre sus manos como su mayor tesoro tratando de mostrársela al anciano que parecía ser el dueño del negocio. Un hombre de cabello negro la acompañaba con un rostro que solo mostraba desesperanza y tristeza infinita.

— Por favor entienda, mi hija necesita el dinero y si no lo consigo morirá.

— ¡La entiendo! pero señora, esto no vale ciento cincuenta mil euros. Ni siquiera poseo tanto dinero. –La mirada de cachorro y llena de unas cuantas lágrimas reunidas en sus ojos atravesó a Gray, no soportaba ver a Juvia de esa manera y con un gesto de su rostro le mostro que estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba pensando, la chica camino lenta pero decididamente a ellos y tomo la esfera entre sus manos.

— ¡A Juvia le gusta mucho! ¿No es hermosa, Gray-sama? –Gray hizo cara de nunca haber visto una cosa tan exquisita y hermosa en la vida, la tomo de las manos de Juvia para examinarla y la subió para poder verla desde la distancia y con la luz, su rostro cambió a uno muy sorprendido.

— ¡Oh no! Esta es Mr. Snow, la bola de nieve que perteneció a la reina Isabel cuando era niña. –Juvia tuvo que aguantar la risa porque sabía que Gray se había inspirado en su conejo para ese nombre — ¿Qué dices, linda? Tú viviste en Inglaterra un tiempo –Le pasó de nuevo la esfera de cristal a Juvia mientras la pareja agarrados de la mano no podían creer lo que estaban diciendo.

— Sí, no hay duda. Es esta. Mira la inscripción Gray-sama. –La chica señaló un detalle de fábrica y Gray asintió con su cabeza haciendo cara de convicción.

— ¿En cuánto la están vendiendo? –La pregunta ahora fue de Gray para ellos y la pareja con la boca abierta negaron con su cabeza sin saber que responder. — ¿Qué les parece dos cientos mil euros? –La joven peli verde no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que salieron como sí hubiera recibido la mejor noticia de toda su vida y sin pensarlo abrazo a su esposo mientras el dueño de la tienda negaba con la cabeza porque sabía perfectamente que la historia había sido inventada por un par de ricachones que querían hacer una buena obra.

— ¿Es enserio? –El joven moreno no se creía absolutamente nada de lo que decían pero su corazón de padre le estaba brindando la mejor noticia que pudo haber recibido en toda su vida.

— Claro que es enserio, pero ¿Juvia podría pedirles un favor antes?

— Lo que sea –Ambos jóvenes contestaron al unísono — ¿Juvia podría conocer a su hija? –Los ojos violetas de la chica vieron la dulzura y la pureza de Juvia, ambas eran madres, ambas harían cualquier cosa por sus hijos y sabía en el fondo de su corazón que era mentira la historia de la bola de nieve pero no podía creer que dos ángeles estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarlos y darle una nueva oportunidad de vida a su hija.

— Lo que sea por los ángeles guardianes de mi niñita Asuka–Sonriendo, los cuatro salieron de la tienda de antigüedades para caminar hacía el auto de Gray, en el camino ellos le contaron que su hija de cinco años enfermó de un momento a otro y que cuando lograron llevarla a un hospital los doctores le dijeron que necesitaba un trasplante de corazón porque el de ella no le respondía ni al cuarenta por ciento de su capacidad. Los médicos fueron claros con ellos y si no la operaban podían morir en cualquier momento de un fallo cardiaco, pero para poder realizar el procedimiento necesitaban mucho dinero, dinero que una pareja de cazadores no tenía y que jamás conseguirían así trabajaran toda la vida. Habían hipotecado su casa para pagar los setenta mil euros que les pedían para poner a Asuka en la lista de espera de donantes y que no tenían los ciento setenta mil dólares para la cirugía y por esta razón los médicos no accedían a practicarle la intervención aunque ya habían encontrado un corazón compatible. Preferían dejarla morir en la cama del hospital, que ayudarlos.

Conmovida por la historia Juvia derramo muchas lágrimas mientras ponía sus manos protectoramente en su vientre abultado, no quería que nada malo le pasará a su bebé y tenía mucho miedo de que el destino decidiera que su hijo tuviera alguna enfermedad, estaba convenciéndose cada día que el amor de madre era el más hermoso del mundo que como esa joven estaría dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por el bienestar de su mocoso, Bisca la madre de la niña desde la parte de atrás del convertible de Gray no dejaba de llorar como Juvia. Estaba tan emocionada ya que pensaba que su hija iba a morir y nunca más iba a ver su carita, ni su sonrisa o su cabello negro como el de su padre. Esas dos personas le habían devuelto la vida y las ganas de luchar, ahora creía que los milagros existían y jamás podría pagarles todo lo que habían hecho por ella y por su familia.

— ¡Es aquí! –El hombre llamado Alzack Conell les señaló que ya habían llegado al hospital, lentamente entraron al parqueadero y con prontitud subieron por el ascensor, convencieron a la enfermera para que los dejara entrar a todos y a Juvia se le rompió el corazón al ver a una hermosa niña conectada a muchas maquinas que la mantenían con vida.

— Pero es tan pequeña y bonita ¿Por qué?–Se le rompió la voz a la peli azul en mitad de la frase y Gray la abrazó, esa escena había logrado llegar hasta lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, odiaba ver a Juvia llorar y se imaginó ver a su mocoso en ese estado, fue lo peor que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida, fue hasta mucho peor que despertarse y enterarse de la muerte de su madre. — Mami –Suavecito la niña llamo a su madre y Bisca corrió a su lado para acariciarle suavemente la frente. — Acá estoy mi vida.

— Me duele mucho –Bisca trato de no mostrar debilidad ante su nena que la necesitaba más fuerte que nunca para que no se asustara por todo lo que seguía. — Tranquila nena, apareció una linda hada que te va a cuidar y que con su ayuda te vas a mejorar mucho, su nombre es Juvia Loxar. Es una mujer preciosa –La niña trato de abrir los ojos y conocer a su hada pero estaba tan malita que no pudo hacerlo. — No la puedo ver mami. ¿Tiene alas?

— No, cambio sus alas por un bebe hada.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si y los dos están aquí, te están cuidando mi amor. Ella es el hada más hermosa que he visto y gracias a ella todo va a salir bien, vas a seguir jugando en el bosque como te gusta con nosotros, pero su bebé aún es muy pequeñito para verte, cuando te recuperes sé que te va a encantar–la pequeña sonrisa de la niña hizo que todos sintieran un dolor en el corazón. Escucharon que la puerta se abrió y una mujer entró para observar detenidamente a Juvia.

— ¡Mamá, ellos van a darnos el dinero que necesitamos para la cirugía de Asuka sin pedirnos nada a cambio! ¡Son ángeles, mamá! –La mujer de algunos años encima vio la felicidad en el rostro de su hija al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, volteo a mirar a esa peli azul que estaba al lado de un pelinegro y mordió su labio inferior para aguantar las lágrimas de agradecimiento que querían salir a como fuera lugar.

— ¡Tú eras la señorita del metro! –Juvia asintió para abrazarla con emoción, nunca en la vida pensó que el destino las fuera a volver a reencontrar y menos en esta situación. — Ella le dijo que lo que hizo por Juvia se lo iban a recompensar, meses después pero ahora Juvia puede agradecérselo.

— Esto es demasiado señorita, yo solo le di un plato de comida. Nunca le podré pagar lo que ahora está haciendo. Esto no vale ni una pisquita de lo que yo hice.

— Usted alimento a mi chica y a mi hijo cuando yo era un maldito estúpido, no sé qué hubiera pasado si usted no aparece y la ayuda. El destino me está dando la oportunidad de agradecerle y no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de todo.

— Puede que esté pasando por un mal momento ahora y que toda la tierra y el universo hayan conspirado contra ti para que todo te salga terrible pero verás que todo te saldrá bien y te reirás de esta situación en el futuro –Juvia recitó las palabras que esa mujer le había dicho la noche que se conocieron y le sonrió con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos — Usted no solo le dio un plato de comida a Juvia y a su bebé, le dio ánimo, le hizo entender que habían muchas personas en el mundo que querían a Juvia y lo más importante de todo le dio una lección de vida y ahora es usted la que debe recordar sus propias palabras.

— Soy Sunny Rouge, la mujer que estará eternamente agradecida con usted señorita por salvar la vida de mi nieta, ¡gracias por todo!, ¡por todo! -La emoción se adueñó de toda la habitación mientras se abrazaban con cariño pero sobre todo con mucha esperanza.

.

.

.

Abrazados con cariño y acostados en la cama se encontraban Gray y Juvia tratando de dormir, todas las emociones vividas durante el día habían servido para mantenerlos despiertos, ambos estaban felices y le habían comunicado su decisión a Silver que no dudo en apoyarlos y decirles que era una obra hermosa. Juvia estaba esperando el mensaje de Bisca para confirmarle el día y la hora de la operación y no hacía más que ver su teléfono celular que estaba encima de la mesa al lado de la bola de nieve "que le perteneció a la reina Isabel". La pantalla se alumbró de un momento a otro acompañada con una vibración, emocionada lo tomo entre sus manos para leerlo con la esperanza de que hayan programado la cirugía lo más pronto posible.

**Número desconocido 10:54pm**: _"Hola linda ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy mal, te hare pagar la cachetada y la humillación que me diste y espero que tu bastardo sufra todas las consecuencias"_

* * *

**Hasta aquí capitulo hermosuras, como siempre espero que les haya gustado mucho y que les haya llegado a su hermoso kokoro. No tarde mucho o bueno eso creo y Sunny era el ratón de Bisca :D y termino siendo la que ayudo a Juvia hace muchos capítulos atrás.**

**Pasó al espacio de responder sus hermosos reviews, enserio muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar, no saben cómo me animan y me encanta leerlos. En serio muero de ternura con cada una de sus palabras así que no se controlen y díganme todo lo que piensan.**

**Mermaid Slayer: **HI, Tienes razón, Juvia se está volviendo un rebelde pero soy de las que pienso que las madres no se aguantan nada y sacan las uñas para defender a sus hijos. Skiadrum era de esas personas demasiado religiosas, muy muy religiosas y algo molestas por eso dijo lo que dijo. Si quieres te mando a Sting y a Rogue, creo que estarían mucho mejor en tus manos. Ultear está loca y lo está demostrando, es una loba obsesiva y piensa que Juvia es la piedra en el zapato y si se deshace de ella Gray será solo suyo. Colombiana a mucho honor, Colombia tierra quería y si tú sabes que nos peleamos por todo pero fue justo, ese balonazo a Armero yo también le saco el pulmón a Neymar y aunque nos ganaron los Argentino bueno hay que apoyar a los muchachos. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico agradeciéndote tu cap y deseándote una linda semana. Bye te quiero.

**Luniitaturska:** Hola :D Es hermoso cuando uno se queda leyendo los fics a horas de la madrugada porque eso demuestra que tan enganchado uno está y que tan hermoso puede ser, a mí personalmente me encanta leerlo no importa la hora que sea no me aguanto la intriga. Yayy Gray es todo un amor y es para hacer todo lo que tú dices, no vi la peli pero le mostré el nombre a Juli y dice que es una película muy bonita :D Jajajaaja volvió a aparecer la gata pero creo que sería mejor hacerla escuchar el canto de Gajeel hasta que todo su cuerpo explote like fatality. Me encantan los reviews locos, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero mucho linda :D Bye.

**Chachos:** Holis, si mereces un castigo pero al estilo Virgo con sandias y toda la cosa, buajajaja esa apuesta estará súper linda y muy graciosa ya pensé en el castigo y en la primera palabra del mocoso o mocosa. Skiadrum es solo un tipo tonto y religioso, si Ultear será malota, cabrona y bitch y tienes razón Jellal es todo un amor dispuesto a proteger a su prima y a su sobrinito. La sorpresa más hermosa del mundo. Gray es un amor. Le ganamos a Brasil pero perdimos con Argentina y la copa America la gano Chile. Pero bueno Ti amo Chachos si no me dejas review te pasas de berenjena y te mando a Virgo para que te castigue.

**Lala. Tempestad:** Hi, Yaay son solo ellos los dos junticos bien románticos y supero melosos y dulces. Ultear se merecía el golpe pero ahora se quiere vengar, que triste. Ese viejo es de esos tipos que son demasiado religiosos que ya se pasan y molestan a los demás pero Juvia supo ponerlo en su lugar y a que sus palabras no le afectaran. Gray es un divino a medida que va pasando los capítulos, ya sabes que no puede vivir mucho tiempo separado de ella ¿Y qué mejor manera de pedirle perdón? Claro sus gustos ahora tienen mucho que ver con Gray y bueno Jellal aparecerá en el manga igual que Jellal. Acá te dejo un capitulo espero que te guste muchísimo y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero muchísimo linda. Bye

**Noriko Ishida:** Holis, Me encanta mucho hacerte llorar pero no soy mala, me encanta que lloren de emoción, de mucha emoción y bueno me encanta muchísimo más que vomiten de miel, eso es lo más hermoso del mundo. Me alegro muchísimo que te hubiera encantado el cap y espero que este cap también te haga vomitar muchísima miel. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero mucho, bonita. Bye

**Jbadillodavila:** Holis, si tienes razón Gray es demasiado cursi pero entiéndelo, es su primer amor y jamás había sentido cosas tan bonitas por alguien y lo está haciendo bien. Juvia ya no está sola, tiene a esos dos fortachones así que Gray tiene que cuidarse de no lastimar a Juvia. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero. Bye.

**Deicy:** Holis, sip soy Colombiana, choca esas cinco y si apoyé muchísimo a la selección con mi vuvuzela y toda la cosa pero al igual perdimos y lo importante es que tenemos un súper arquero. Amo a Ospina, gracias por tu lindo review y me encanta que te encante ya lo sabes. Con respecto a tu fic puedes mostrármelo y preguntarme lo que quieras. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye linda.

**Akira Nubi: **Holis, Perdóname la vida, te juro que iba a poner once porque la verdad cuadraba con el medio mes de embarazo que Juvia tenía pero dije como miércoles suena a muy once de septiembre, esa fecha es algo que me da cosa y por eso lo cambie a doce pero para animarte lo iba a poner y bueno ya sé cuándo cumples, así que es algo muy bueno. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye Te quiero y de nuevo perdóname.

**Sicaru: **Hola, Sabes que te amo, me encantan tus reviews porque de alguna manera me sacan una sonrisa y eso me hace feliz, espero que en este cap también llores nivel Estoy Aquí Contigo. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con todos los deseos de mi corazón para que tengas una hermosa semana y resto de mes. De nuevo te quiero muchísimo, bye.

**Taty Hyuuga: **Hola, Bueno salúdame a cada una con un beso y un abrazo. Deben ser muchísimas. Si quieres te mando a Rogue, muy lindo el chico y sé que lo amas mucho. Saludos para la familia de patitos, y espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. :D

**Saroninas: **Hola, no sabes lo lindo que es saber que te guste mucho mi historia y que te lleguen hasta lo más profundo de los sentimientos, eso es lo que busco, que sufran con los personajes, que se rían, vomiten arco iris y que además les encanten cada detalle que poco a poco se va desarrollando en el fic. Gray se está volviendo un amor, es divino lo amamos todos y Juvia está sacando todo lo que tiene para defender a su hijo y su dignidad. Ya no más la pisotearan. Silver es lindo y comprensivo y un buen padre y si Rogue es un pobre chico pero más adelante encontrará a alguien que lo ame mucho. Yo también amo a los peli negros y ya te mostré como van esos dos, el Nalu es Canon :D Awww espero tu review así o mucho más largo que me encantan y bueno por lo pronto deseo que te haya encantado el cap y que lo hayas disfrutado mucho, desde mi cuarto te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero mucho linda, ten una linda semana. Bye :D

**Tsanami SaberFairy:** Hola, me encanta que te encante y sí es que es inevitable no amar a Gray, es un divino hermoso y sobre todo se está dando cuenta de las cosas más importantes en su vida, paciencia que el bebé ya casi nace y si Gray es un pillín pero a Juvia le gusta eso y mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico desde mi habitación, te quiero mucho…Bye

**Viry3fick**: Hola, Si era justo y necesario que las cosas se aclararán con Rogue, Juvia ya no podía seguir dándole esperanzas después de que sabía que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Gray. Pobre Rogu pero luego encontrará a alguien para él, que lo ame y sepa respetarlo. La reconciliación fue algo demasiado lindo sin hablar de la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a Juvia, yo sinceramente moriría de la ternura y sí Skiadrum es tipo de esas personas demasiado religiosas que están en desacuerdo con todo, hasta con ellos mismos, creo que el club de padres idiotas podrías sumarle a Jude, el padre de Lucy. Todos están dispuestos a defender al hermoso bebé y a Juvia ¿Y quien no? Si todas esas perras quieren a Gray pero Juvia no se los permitirá, él es solo de ella. Gray es un pícaro, loquillo pero uno muy hermoso. Que genial que estés trabajando, no importa que hagas calor pero yo personalmente me comería absolutamente todos los pasteles y se irían a perdida conmigo. Me alegró que seas libre pero yo entro el martes siguiente y ya no seré tan libre. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero demasiado no lo olvides. Pasa una linda semana. Bye :D

**FerCervella:** Hola, *Recibe su abrazo y salta de alegría contigo* Muchas gracias :D No te preocupes por no dejar review lo importante es que estas aquí reportándote y si, su relación está avanzando. Rogue cometió muchos errores en el pasado pero bueno ya las cosas están claras y Juvia le dejo en claro que quería terminar su relación con él para siempre y que quería una bonita amistad. Esos dos están progresando como pareja y eso es muy lindo. Sip todos deseamos que algo malo le pase a ese tipo pero paciencia que las cosas vuelven por su propio peso. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero mucho linda y extraño tu historia, no tardes en actualizar. Bye

**Anonimous:** Hi, Son un par de hermosos y peleones a lo que respecta a las peleas por el bebé, esa apuesta terminará muy graciosa. Me encanta lo malota que eres y me encanta que lo hayas leído todo porque eso demuestra que te encanta y que te gusta mucho. No importa que mandes el review después, termina las cosas que tienes que hacer y mándame un review con tu opinión cuando puedas. Me alaga ser tu escritora favorita, sabes que lo hago con mucho amor y con todo mi corazón. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico y te quiero muchísimo. Pasa una semana hermosa. Bye

**Ari: **Hola, sabes que me hace gritar como loca que te encante, gracias por tu hermoso review, sabes que me encanta y me das todo el apoyo que necesito para escribir. A mí también me encantan los capítulos largos porque son lindo y con todo el kokoro. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico y te deseo una hermosa linda semana.

**Issalovee: **Hola entidad del más allá que ha vuelto como zombie, ¿Cómo estás? Drama everywhere, ya sabes que le da el toque y un hombre desesperado hace cualquier cosa por recuperar al amor de su vida, Gray llegó tare y pensó lo peor y si fue algo desafortunado que aparecieran en ese momento pero Jellal defendió a Juvia y eso era lo que importaba, además sin Erza Juvia no hubiera podido descubrir esa hermosa sorpresa. El papá de Rogue es una especie de persona demasiado religiosa que no está contento con nada ni con él mismo. Ultear es una bitch y una loca sin límites. Se que alguien hará algo muy lindo por ti pronto y pues acá está tu capitulo para que desde donde sea que estés lo hayas leído. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero muchísimo y muchas gracias por tus palabras.

**MakiseKurisu: **Hi, Jajajaja de hecho creo que sí, esa es la razón de su Natsu-san, Natsu-san. Jajaja pobrecito de Sting pero bueno tienes razón, Gray hace que te enamores perdidamente de él, así que prepárate porque vomitarás miel con él más adelante cada capítulo más. Muchas gracias por tu review. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico donde quiera que estés desde mi habitación. Bye :D

**Oni No Ao: **Ya sabes que vengo de cursilandia y soy la más cursi del universo de las cursis. Rogue tiene que irse al carajo por lo que hizo pero puede conseguir a alguien que lo ame y bueno es lindo, no le paso lo que le paso a Sting así que aún tiene una oportunidad en la vida. Silver es el mejor, creo que debe ser el más cuerdo de todos ahí. Es precioso. No, no hubo lemmon si quieres lemmon lee el de Love me like you do, creo que los últimos dos caps te van a gustar. Ese Gray es hermoso y si me inspire en esa canción, me parece que la comunicación por medio de papelitos nunca pasará de moda y me parece genial, es muy lindo. Ya sabes que me encanta tu testamento y también tu curseleria, te quiero mucho. Te amo Miki no lo olvides y no me olvides a mi por favor, apóyame, me tienes muy olvidada. Esa canción siempre estará grabada en tu mente por siempre y para siempre. Jajajaja acá esta tu capitulo mala suerte que es de la suerte en realidad y muy lindo para que sigas muriendo de cursilería y esas cosas. Tuve que traducir lo que dijiste y esto fue lo que me salio, no tengo idea que signifique pero yo también te amo. Es una manera más me gusta en el mundo! ︎ " 8 " Te quiero mucho Miki y espero que esta respuesta también sea tipo testamento porque demore horas contestándote. Bye, te quiero.

**Zeldaoi: **Hola, Primero que nada bienvenido a mi fic, es algo que hago con todo el corazón y con todo mi amor. Espero que estés súper bien y no sé cómo llegaste a leer mi fic pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí, muchas gracias por tu review y por animarte a decirme todo lo que piensas acerca de mi fic, me encanta que te encante y que lo ames demasiado porque eso me anima muchísimo, no sabes cuánto. Toda la historia se va desarrollando lentamente en mi cabeza y espero transmitirlo de la mejor manera, tengo muchas cosas que meter y pues es algo complicado pero me encanta que te guste la manera en la que lo estoy desarrollando. Me gusta demasiado que sientas todo de la historia porque eso demuestra que estoy haciendo un trabajo genial, quiero que lloren, que sufran, que vomiten arco iris y que se mueren de lo cursi que puede contener todo lo que está contenido aquí, Yo también leo en tiempo record los fics que me llaman la atención pero bueno lo importante es que estás al corriente y espero que hayas estando esperando esta actualización. Gray hace que uno se enamore de él con sus innumerables detalles y sus ganas de cambiar y ser una persona nueva por Juvia y por su pequeño bebé. Juvia es muy fuerte y tienes razón ella nos tiene a todos nosotros y a todos a su alrededor. Pero bueno gracias por tu review. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Los quiero a todos.**

**WaterJuvia.**


	14. Juntos hasta el final

**Hola hermosuras, lo sé algo tarde pero me quedó súper largo y espero que eso lo compense. Este capítulo va dedicado a Akira Nubl que estuvo de cumpleaños el 11 de agosto y bueno no alcance a tener el cap para ese día pero bueno te quiero.**

**El capítulo enserio esta supremamente largo y quiero que hagan pausas porque si no se dañaran sus ojitos y pueden hartarse con la lectura. **

**Sin más comiencen y disfruten del día del Gruvia.**

**Los amo.**

* * *

Su ceño se frunció enseguida y tuvo que releer el mensaje para darse cuenta que no había sido obra de su imaginación esa horrible amenaza colmada de malas palabras que claramente iba dirigida explícitamente a su bebé.

Gray se acercó a ella ansioso por saber el futuro de Asuka y se preocupó al instante cuando vio la expresión de la peli azul, sus ojos azules muy abiertos mientras que la mano que sostenía el teléfono comenzaba a temblar.

Se deslizó ágilmente por las cobijas y tomó el celular entre sus manos quitándoselo a Juvia, ella, aún sorprendida mordió su labio inferior e instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre para protegerlo, por nada del mundo permitiría que le hicieran daño a su bebé pero entonces se dio cuenta que era débil y demasiado vulnerable para protegerlo, cualquier cosa maligna podría pasar y ella en sus fuerzas humanas no podría lograrlo. Necesitaba que Gray la cuidara, simplemente lo necesitaba a él para sentirse segura.

Los ojos grises del chico subieron rápidamente a la parte superior de la pantalla para conocer el remitente pero al ver que era un número desconocido explotó, se levantó bruscamente de la cama y camino de un lado a otro por toda la habitación agarrándose sus cabellos negros con rabia e impotencia.

— ¡Maldita estúpida! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Juro que la haré pagar esto! Lo juro -Su frase acabo con un golpe en la pared provocado por su puño, estaba fuera de sí, nunca se había sentido tan furioso y con tantas ganas de asesinar, no desde el día que vio frente a frente al maldito borracho que había acabado con su madre y con su sueño de ser el mejor jugador de fútbol. Esta vez no era tan diferente, en esta ocasión se habían metido con lo más importante para él, con su familia.

— ¡Es una perra! ¡Está loca esa puta! -Los insultos se habían esfumado de su cabeza por lo iracundo que se encontraba y eso lo estaba haciendo perder el control. Quería gritarle tantas cosas malas a esa mujer para que lo sintiera en cualquier parte que estuviera pero nada verdaderamente malo venía a su mente. Golpeó la pared un poco más deshaciéndose del cabestrillo que lo limitaba y aunque sentía una molestia en su hombro, se desquitó toda su rabia con el frío muro.

— ¡Juro que la voy a matar! -Después de desahogarse y gritar sintió unas suaves manos sobre su cintura que lo abrazaban desde la espalda con posesividad.

— Está bien, tranquilo. Esto es lo que ella quiere, que pierdan la calma. -Suavemente el peli negro poso sus manos para cubrir las delicadas manos que lo rodeaban. Como no tranquilizarse de inmediato con esa mujer y ese pequeño baloncito haciendo presión levemente en su espalda. Rápidamente su respiración volvió a la normalidad y se volteó para quedar frente a ella, como un niño inseguro y sumamente asustado la abrazó refugiando su rostro en el pecho de Juvia. Comprendiéndolo a la perfección, Juvia, lo acunó en sus brazos y con sus manos acarició sus suaves cabellos para darle ánimos y fuerzas, para expresarle que estaba ahí con él, que las inseguridades o miedos no tenían espacio en sus vidas y mucho menos se iban a dejar vencer por eso, por una mujer desquiciada.

— Tal vez sólo los está sugestionando. Puede que esa perra sólo ladra pero no muerde. –Y en ese instante lo supo, aunque Juvia no quería demostrar su preocupación o ira por el asunto no podía esconder que cada vez que se enojaba bastante las groserías salían de su boca angelical. El pelinegro sonrió para sus adentros, estaba conociéndola cada vez más y sentía que ya nadie podía tomarle ventaja, ningún ex novio (Rogue) podía restregarle en la cara que no sabía sobre su vida porque Juvia se estaba volviendo parte de él, parte de su piel, parte de su corazón. Una parte de su sentido común le exigió que volviera a la realidad, en algún otro momento podía stalkearla y sentirse cómodo con su presencia, ahora lo más importante era protegerla de Ultear y dejarle en claro en su tierna y algo sana mente que la Milkovich estaba dispuesta a todo.

— Mi padre le arruinó su hoja de vida -la chica abrió sus ojos, no había querido saber nada de esa mujer o más bien no había querido preguntarle a Gray para que él no pensara que estaba extremadamente celosa pero en realidad ahora no sólo se sentía amenazada por ella en lo sentimental, en su relación con Gray, sino ahora podía hacerle daño a su bebé. Esa mujer era una plaga, una maldición como lo habían sido la droga, su nana, chofer y los intentos de suicidio. Algo que quería atormentarla y quitarle esa paz que había conseguido con esfuerzo y dedicación durante los meses que había logrado cambiar a Gray.

— Silver-sama es un hombre justo, no debió haber puesto algo diferente a la verdad en las razones de su despido. –Defendió enseguida a su suegro, sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que Ultear se lo merecía y Juvia no era una mujer vengativa para alegrarse de esa horrible situación pero todo cae por su propio peso.

— Acoso sexual e intento de daño físico y psicológico a una mujer embarazada por celos injustificados. Es la verdad, pero si fueras la jefe de una compañía ¿Contratarías a esa mujer? -Juvia negó con su cabeza y apretó sus labios en una delgada línea, no entendía porque existían mujeres de ese tipo pero un horrible sentimiento se apoderó de su corazón. Lástima, sentía lástima por esa arpía.

— Sólo esta dolida por lo que le hicieron, no puede estar tan loca para hacerle daño al bebé, a Juvia o a ti. -Se mentía a sí misma, no quería aceptar que estaba en peligro pero sobre todas las cosas estaba tratando de que Gray no perdiera la calma.

— Las mujeres son los seres más peligrosos sobre esta tierra, no sabemos que es lo que hará. -La Loxar se cruzó de brazos enseguida y le levantó una ceja con un notorio puchero.

— Juvia también es una mujer ¿Es peligrosa acaso? -Los orbes grises del chico se detuvieron en las delicadas y femeninas facciones de Juvia, pero no era porque en ese instante estuviera admirándola, claramente se había perdido en sus pensamientos, tratándole de dar una respuesta que era clara y demasiada obvia para él _"Eres peligrosa, hiciste que me enamorara de ti sin poder oponerme, sin si quiera notar que me harías cambiar. Saliste adelante sola y tienes más valentía que yo en este momento. Claro que eres peligrosa"._

— ¿Gray? ¿Le vas a responder a Juvia? -El pelinegro hizo un ligero gesto con su cabeza en sinónimo de negativa, Juvia lo soltó cruzándose de brazos y le dedicó una mirada de desacuerdo. Camino en dirección a la cama y Gray respiró profundo sabiendo que se había enojado, conocía muy bien a las mujeres pero conocía más a Juvia a su Loxar.

— Por favor no se enoje monstruo peligroso -La empujó suavemente al colchón al asegurarse que se había sentado en la cama y que al caerse no lastimaría a su bebe, velozmente le tomó sus pies para quitarle sus pantuflas y así la emboscó con una tanda de cosquillas, por nada del mundo permitiría que su chica se enojara y menos cuando necesitaban estar juntos.

— ¡No!...P-por favor...Gra...Gray -chilló entre risas tratando de librarse del Fullbuster, si de debilidades se trataba, el ser sumamente cosquillosa era algo injusto para ella pues Gray sabía cómo aprovecharse al cien por ciento de eso. Después de llevar sus manos a su vientre para que esa loca manera de reírse no le doliera más, usó sus fuerzas para liberarse del joven, instintivamente su pie reaccionó para apartarlo y sin quererlo golpeó su hombro.

— ¡Ah! -Su gesto y el quejido de dolor le hizo detener el corazón a la peli azul, el joven dolorido se apartó sosteniéndose el hombro y Juvia asustada se levantó para tratar de ayudarlo. Él le sonrió débilmente tratando de no angustiarla pero le había dolido bastante y sentía que el hombro se le iba a despegar de su cuerpo.

— ¿Estas bien? -Con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas llevó sus manos al hombro del chico. -¿Te duele? Juvia lo siente mucho, Gray-sama. Mucho -Con sus dientes aprisionando su labio inferior intentaba no llorar, inútilmente.

— Está bien. Te dije que eras peligrosa -y en ese mismo instante Juvia se rompió a llorar, se cubrió el rostro para que no la viera, odiaba profundamente su aspecto cuando lo hacía y no se sentía cómoda que Gray la viera de esa manera. Se sentía culpable, como la peor persona de este mundo y le dolía en el corazón haberle hecho daño a su chico.

— ¡Juvia, no llores por esta bobada!

— No es una bobada, Gajeel te dejo así por culpa de Juvia, ahora Juvia vuelve y te golpea -Nuevas lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas y a Gray le dolía más verla en ese estado que su propio hombro.

— Lo que me hizo Gajeel claramente lo merecía y esto sólo fue un accidente, Juvia. –Se acercó lento a ella para con su mano buena tomarle el mentón suavemente, le sonrió quedando a milímetros de su boca y segundos después capturó uno de esos deliciosos y tranquilizadoras besos.

— No llores, nuestro mocoso siente cuando lo haces -Ese simple contacto le provoco muchas más ganas de llorar. Gray confundido y algo afectado la abrazó dulcemente y la refugió contra su cuerpo. Nunca se había dado cuenta antes pero Juvia era más baja de estatura que él y por lo tanto podía consolarla mejor, era otra manera en la que sus cuerpos le indicaban que estaban destinados para complementarse.

— Fui yo el que te hice cosquillas sabiendo que estaba lastimado.

— Pero Juvia fue la que se enojó por una estupidez, sólo tratabas de que los dos estuvieran bien y que no pelearan.

— Pues entonces lo logré, ambos estamos juntos y no estamos peleando. -Su respuesta llegó directamente al sentido de emocionalidad de la joven haciendo que llorará de nuevo sintiéndose muy mal. Su corazón hacia presión y el llanto ya había empezado a ahogarla como si estuviera sumergida bajo miles de metros bajo el agua.

— Si sigues llorando así te juro que voy a llorar, no fue nada. Sólo me rosaste, mira -Trato de mover su hombro y dejo que lo viera para demostrarle que no había sido sino el susto, con la visión borrosa verifico el hombro de chico y entre ligeros suspiritos para tomar aire vio que seguía hinchado pero que no iba morir a causa de su golpe. Por impulso de su ser sus labios se acercaron a él y le dio besitos delicados en el hombro.

— Esta es la mejor curación que me han dado en la vida -Sus grandes manos viajaron al azulado y hermoso cabello para acariciarla, una ligera sonrisita se formó en los labios de la muchacha, se alegraba que Gray estuviera bien, fue una experiencia difícil ver como lo golpeaban y le hacían daño para luego ella golpearlo. Él se quedó varios minutos inmóvil, se había dado cuenta que ella se estaba calmando con tan sólo abrazarla y no quería que si hablaba o se movía el reguero de lágrimas volviera a aparecer.

— No era intención de Juvia lastimarte.

— Lo sé, no era mi intención que te enojarás, lo siento.

— Nada de eso tiene sentido ahora, Juvia te quiere mucho. -Y esa pequeña frase hizo que el corazón de Gray se detuviera súbitamente y empezara a arder. Claro que lo había escuchado muy bien, lo había entendido a la perfección y su cuerpo entero le indicaba que estaba muerto de la felicidad al escucharla, nunca se cansaría de esas palabras, en la vida un simple te quiero había tenido tanto significado para él.

— Y yo a ti, Juvia. -El corazón de Juvia casi tuvo la misma reacción que el del Fullbuster, sin embargo sintió un pequeño vuelco en su corazón y muy seguramente en ese instante su pequeño mocoso se movió en su interior. Era la primera vez que aceptaban que había un sentimiento profundo entre los dos, no se decían todos los días que se querían pero ambos sabían que eso iba más allá de una relación entre dos personas que tenían que estar juntas por un hijo, ese hermoso sentimiento que se estaba albergando en su ser significaba que cada uno de sus corazones se estaba enamorando de los errores, las virtudes y cada uno de los actos del otro.

— ¿Me quieres, Juvia? –Esa pregunta rebelde y sin algún permiso salió de la boca del Fullbuster, su corazón necesitaba volver a escuchar esa simple frase, esas palabras que lo hacían sentir en otra dimensión, que provocaban un alivio instantáneo a todas las preocupaciones y los errores que cargaba en su joven cuerpo. Los ojos azules de la chica buscaron enseguida los suyos, sus mejillas no tardaron en colorearse y era porque se trataba de una nueva experiencia. Ya no eran las palabras e insultos hirientes al padre irresponsable que la dejo sola y que era un completo imbécil, no eran mensajes que traían un beneficio a cambio para que se portará bien y no fuera un estorbo para ella, eran palabras sinceras que salían de lo más profundo de su corazón. — Juvia no te quiere…..Te adora, te necesita, te piensa, te quiere a su lado por…-Su frase fue repentinamente cortada por el beso desesperado y agradecido de Gray. Sus brazos se aferraron a ella como si necesitará ser testigo de que ella era real, que no iba a ir a ninguna parte, que nunca lo iba a dejar.

— Gracias. Y yo a ti, Juvia –Le susurró algo entrecortado el joven haciendo que la atmosfera donde solo existían los dos se volviera más cálida y hermosa. Jamás cambiaría esa hermosa sonrisa que en esos momentos Juvia le estaba brindando, sin embargo nunca había sido tan meloso con nadie que no fuera su madre y se avergonzó enseguida por sus actos, trato hábilmente de cambiar el tema y lo logró — Si así reaccionaste con un simple golpe, no imaginó que hubiera pasado si le hubieras pisado una patica a un perro con lo mucho que amas a los animales.

— Juvia se hubiera sentido el triple de culpable, ¿Sabes? el padre de Juvia nunca le dejo tener un perrito, era un viejo cascarrabias y algo egoísta que odiaba a los animales. Una vez, cuando tenía siete años mamá a escondidas de papá le compró un lorito y Juvia decidió nombrarle Lorito.

— Muy original para una niña de siete años -la joven sonrió y se acercó más al chico logrando recostar su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de Gray — Siempre quiso un perrito pero con Lorito era la chica más feliz del mundo.

— ¿¡Nunca tuviste un perro!? -La chica negó haciendo un puchero muy infantil.

— Todos los niños deben tener un perrito, es parte esencial para su crecimiento, yo tenía uno. Su nombre era Fuyu.

— ¿Y qué pasó con él?

— Muchos dicen que murió de pena moral o algo así, estuve más de un año en el hospital y él no sabía que yo seguía con vida. –Un dolor en su vientre apareció repentinamente, a veces olvidaba que Gray se había recuperado de un accidente donde casi muere como su madre.

— Juvia lo siente.

— Ya no importa, él está acompañando a mi madre en el cielo.

— Su fidelidad va más allá de lo que los humanos se pueden imaginar, Juvia está segura que se encuentra cuidando de Mika-san, por eso siempre deseo un perrito pero su padre nunca la dejo tener uno. -El joven vio la tristeza en los ojos de Juvia y suspiró hondo, no podía negar que odiaba profundamente al padre de la chica por todo lo que le hizo, se iba a asegurar de ser un excelente padre para su mocoso, jamás caería en el error de convertirse en alguien como el padre de Juvia.

— Volviendo a Lorito, un día cuando estaban jugando, accidentalmente hizo que la pluma de su colita se le cayera, le salieron unas góticas de sangre y Juvia pensó que jamás le iba a volver a crecer. Mamá le dijo que no se preocupará, que como Lorito amaba mucho a Juvia iba a hacer crecer su plumita para que ella ya no llorará más.

— Eso es obvio, no hay nadie en este mundo que no te pueda amar.

— Te va a crecer la nariz como a Pinocho, existen muchas personas que no quieren a Juvia.

— Pero...-Refutó el chico — Pero Juvia tiene el amor de las personas que necesita -Contestó ella besándole el hombro al joven mientras él enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Juvia para que no se apartará.

— Justamente ese día estaba papá y se dio cuenta de la existencia de Lorito. Juvia nunca más volvió a saber nada de él.

— Creo que jamás me cansaré de decir que tu padre es un puto desgraciado. –La Loxar asintió con tristeza, sabía que no era mentira, que aunque le dolía en el alma que su padre fuera un idiota no podía cambiar la realidad — Un viejo dijo una vez que podemos juzgar el corazón de una persona por la forma en la que trata a los animales. Tú hiciste bien tu trabajo cuidando y amando a Lorito…. ¿Sabes? -La peli azul pegó un ligero brinquito al escuchar la pregunta emocionada y algo gritona de Gray.

— ¡Tengamos un perro! -Los ojos azules de la joven brillaron instantáneamente mientras los deseos más profundos de su niñez salían a flote y se veían cumplidos, millones de imágenes compartiendo con su perrito y su bebé pasaron por su mente haciéndola sonreír como una pequeña niña.

— ¿Te gusta la idea? -Un pequeño kya salió tiernamente de la boca de la joven mientras abrazaba fuertemente al Fullbuster.

— El mocoso y el canchoso crecerán juntos, claro está que tendremos que acostumbrarlo a que no le haga daño y que no lo muerda pensando que están jugando. El pequeño canchoso será el mejor amigo del mocoso, lo cuidará y será su perro guardián. -Juvia se estaba ahogando con sus propias emociones, si estaba emocionada porque su hijo naciera pronto ahora con la llegada de ese nuevo integrante no podría pegar el ojo en un buen tiempo — Le preguntaremos a Grandeneey si es seguro que esté con el canchoso y a qué edad pueden jugar. ¿Te parece? -Con la boca ligeramente abierta asintió y le sonrió mostrándole su blanca dentadura.

— Sólo hay un pequeño problema, en el edificio no aceptan perros -Y hasta ahí llegó toda su ilusión, siempre había un impedimento y estaba demasiado ilusionada para desistir de la idea.

— No te preocupes, Juvia. No sé a ti pero me parece que este apartamento es muy pequeño, además esas escaleras no me parecen del todo seguras para que subas con el mocoso y lo bajes todo el tiempo, puede ocurrir un accidente. Cuando el mocoso empiece a crecer esa pequeña habitación no será suficiente para él. Necesita su espacio, ¿Dónde apilara todos sus juguetes? Creo que es tiempo de salir de aquí e irnos a un lugar con jardín donde juegue a gusto sin preocuparse por nada, una piscina, un cuarto de juegos….Una cama más grande para los dos ¿Imaginas que haríamos en una cama más grande? -Y esa propuesta indecente hizo que todo su interior vibrara, su piel se puso de gallina y un ligero escalofrío recorrió los ligeros hilos de su sistema nervioso.

— Son argumentos demasiado convincentes señor Fullbuster ¿Tiene algo más que aportar? -El pequeño juego de seducción fue detenido súbitamente por el sonido de un mensaje entrante en el celular de Juvia.

_**Bisca Connell 11:20 pm**_: _"La cirugía fue programada para mañana a las 6:00 am. No nos alcanzara la vida para agradecerles lo que hicieron por nuestra hija, de nuevo muchas gracias. Azuka le manda muchos besos, dice que está muy feliz por tener un hada como usted, gracias por devolverle la esperanza a mi hija señorita Juvia. Saludos a su bebé y al señor Fullbuster, tengan una excelente noche"._

— Será mañana -Dijo la chica algo asustada, un trasplante no era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera mucho menos de corazón y a una niña tan pequeña como Azuka pero la joven confiaba plenamente que todo iba a ser exitoso. En ese instante la joven espichó la pantalla para retroceder y Gray vio el encabezado del mensaje de Ultear.

— No soportaría que algo les pasará, no a ustedes –Y la inseguridad volvió a apoderarse del joven e inexperto Gray. Era una declaración de guerra y no tenía sentido alguno, no para él que creía que Juvia era un ángel y sería incapaz de dañar a alguien para que la traten de esa manera. Ese golpe que le brindo a la peli negra no fue nada diferente a lo que se merecía y ella no tenía el derecho de decirle esas palabras.

— Están juntos, no hay nada que temer.

— ¿Y si no soy capaz de protegerlos? ¿Si les hacen daño? Será todo mi culpa, se obsesionó conmigo. Trate de ponerla en su lugar pero si hubiera sabido que iba a ser una maldita enferma mental te juro que la había mandado al otro lado del mundo. –Se levantó de la cama y caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación pensando en todas las posibilidades que podían dañar a su chica y a su mocoso y los pensamientos no eran para nada bonitos haciéndolo hundir más en la desesperación y la ansiedad.

— Juvia cree que la culpa es compartida. Fue ella la que le dio una cachetada por perra -Tratando de animar el ambiente la peli azul lo alcanzó obligándolo a que se detuviera, verlo caminar de un lado a otro la estaba mareando. Velozmente se puso de punticas y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del chico para sostenerse, en seguida restregó suavemente su nariz con la del chico y sintió su cálido y fresco aliento que rozaba sus labios.

— ¡No permitiré que te hagan daño! ¡Que les hagan daño! -La frente del peli negro hizo contacto con la de la joven — Juvia lo sabe perfectamente.

— No sé qué voy a hacer, tengo la mente en blanco. Ni siquiera tengo una pistola — Juvia tuvo que taparse la boca por la sorpresa, negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de él para poder tener una vista total de Gray. Lo apuntó con el dedo mientras su ceño se fruncía en señal de enfado — Escucha bien Gray Fullbuster, ¡Mira a Juvia! Nunca…..Jamás en la vida vuelvas a repetir lo que acabas de decir, ni siquiera lo pienses. De nada le sirve a Juvia ni a tu hijo tenerte en la cárcel así lo hagas para protegerlos. ¡Gray, Juvia no quiere que hagas tontadas! Eso que acabas de decir es una maldita estupidez, puede ser una jodida trampa para separarte de Juvia y tú caes como un tonto. –Su respiración se cortó, tenía que dejar de ver en Juvia cosas de su madre. En ese momento no estaba viendo a su chica enfadada, estaba viendo a su madre, las expresiones, la postura, el tono de voz, la forma en la que lo veía y le hablaba sin miedo. Extrañaba tanto a su madre que maldijo por un segundo el día en el que ese hombre les arruinó la vida.

— Esto es lo que harás, Gray, ¡Llamarás a Silver-sama y le contarás sobre el mensaje, él sabrá que hará, puede mandárselo a la policía o tal vez ponerles un grupo de escoltas a los dos para protegerlos! Juvia reducirá sus salidas por un tiempo, solo saldrá si es estrictamente necesario y aunque no quiere sentirse como un pájaro enjaulado por esa mujer, lo hará para cuidar del bebé. Serán cuidadosos y revisarán siempre cada lugar que los rodea, hasta el rincón más pequeñito. Afortunadamente este dúplex no es como el que era de Juvia antes y no recibirán un colado desde el ascensor que entre al apartamento, así que cada vez que estén solos los dos aseguraran las guardas…. ¡Prohibido tener miedo y mucho más matar a esa mujer! –Gray la veía sorprendido al mismo tiempo que intentaba digerir sus palabras y entenderlas una a una.

— ¿Entendiste? –Movió su cabeza afirmando y Juvia sonrió — Perfecto, pero lo primero que harás será hacerle el amor a Juvia, si esa tonta pensaba que podía asustarlos y alejarlos estaba muy equivocada… ¡Ven acá! –Mordiéndose el labio inferior se quitó lentamente el vestidito de pijama y quedó en ropa interior ante la mirada abochornada del peli negro. — ¡Gracias hormonas! –Le susurró a la oji azul mientras con una cadena de besos la conducía a la cama.

.

.

.

— Esto es muy serio ¿Por qué no me llamaron al momento que lo recibieron? -Desde el hueco de la cocina, Juvia dirigió su atención a Silver ya que la pregunta implicaba una respuesta que pertenecía a la intimidad de la pareja y que no podían compartir, las miradas cómplices de los jóvenes se cruzaron mientras un notorio sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos, con una sonrisita tonta provocada al recordar los pasados quince minutos, Juvia, volvió a los implementos de cocina para atender a su suegro mientras Gray le respondía a su padre.

— Estuvimos pensando la mejor manera de decírtelo, ya era una hora avanzada y no queríamos molestarte pero después descubrimos que era mejor contártelo. Tu mejor que nadie sabrás que hacer. –Silver suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, algo similar le había ocurrido con Mika ya que mucha gente les tenía envidia y en esa época ella era bastante vulnerable.

— ¿Te conté alguna vez que algo así sucedió con MIka mientras estabas en su vientre? –Cada vez que escuchaba algo con respecto a su madre el joven sentía cierto dolor en su pecho, emocionado por saber mucho más sobre la historia se acercó y su padre sonrió.

— Los Deliora nos odiaban porque prácticamente estábamos creciendo exponencialmente y su clientela se fidelizaba con nosotros, querían sacarnos del camino, era fácil lograr su cometido, un hombre que surgió de lo más bajo con su esposa embarazada posicionándose en el mercado como una de las mejores empresas….El deseo de Mika siempre fue tener un hijo y aunque lo intentamos muchas veces no sucedía, en su cuerpo existía un problema y los médicos nos dijeron que era infértil.

— Eso nunca me lo habías contado.

— No había nada que contar, eras y sigues siendo lo más valioso para nosotros, algo increíble que sucedió cuando ya no había esperanza. Después de tanto esfuerzo… — Más para ti ¿No es así? –Gray, se rio cómodamente tratando de animar el ambiente mientras volteaba a ver a la joven que estaba alistando las cosas en la cocina. _"A mí solo me tomo un esfuerzo"_

— No creas, Gray. Después de saber una noticia así se siente como una especie de frustración, Mika se deprimía con facilidad y aunque disfrutábamos el acto anhelábamos algo que muy posiblemente no podíamos tener.

— Por eso jamás tuve hermanos.

— Es cierto, o si no creo que hubiéramos tenido una fábrica de conejos….Al saber que mi hijo estaba en peligro me desespere, algo así no podía ocurrir dos veces, tu ibas a ser el único hijo que podríamos tener, tenía que protegerte con mi vida.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? Nunca pensé que desde bebé estuviera en un peligro mortal.

— Gray-sama debió haber sido un hermoso bebé –Y en ese instante se dispararon los colores en las mejillas del joven, la Loxar se había acercado con una charola en sus manos interfiriendo en la conversación, con agrado y dulzura le ofreció a Silver algo de beber con un bocadillo.

— Gracias princesita.

— Juvia lo hace con mucho gusto, Silver-sama.

— ¿Pues qué te digo? Emmm Gray era el bebé más feo de todos los que nacieron esa noche.

— ¡Hey! –Protestó el pelinegro mientras la joven se acercaba a Gray con una hermosa sonrisa y espero que él tomara los alimentos — Juvia sabe que es mentira, debiste haber sido el más hermoso de todos los bebes. -De forma suave le aparto algunos mechones de su cara e hizo que se coloreará hasta la frente al mismo tiempo que se sentía demasiado avergonzado por ese acto de cariño en frente de su padre, la joven volvió a sonreír haciéndole detener el corazón y volvió a la cocina para llevar la bandeja. Silver infló sus cachetes para luego dejar salir una carcajada, el joven más avergonzado que antes puso sus ojos en blanco y le sacó la lengua pidiéndole que no siguiera molestándolo.

— ¡Juvia, no vayas olvidar algo para ti! –Gritó Gray ya que recordaba que la joven ahora era una máquina come alimentos por millones.

— Sí, Gray-sama.

— Volviendo a la historia, Mika fue parte esencial para el éxito de la empresa así que ellos iban directamente por ella y así matarían dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Lo que hice fue protegerla como pude, invertí mi dinero en escoltas, estaba pendiente de donde iba, como lo hacía, quien iba a estar con ella y finalmente todo se calmó cuando la madre de Lyon hizo un trato con Deliora jefe.

— ¿Y el aceptó?

— Tuvimos que hacer un sacrificio enorme, perdimos muchos millones pero podía sacrificarlo todo con tal de que ustedes dos estuvieran a salvo.

— ¿Y nunca volvieron a recibir amenazas?

— Jamás, siempre tratamos de ser buenas personas, hacer negocios legales y no hacerle daño a nadie, tuvimos una vida normal hasta que…

— Hasta que nos cambiaste por el trabajo….-Silver mordió su labio inferior, sabía mejor que nadie que jamás se iba perdonar no haber estado a su lado cuando ocurrió el accidente, darle más importancia al trato que estaba cerrando en vez de a ellos. No haber visto a su familia en más de dos meses para luego solo ver a Mika en un ataúd y a su hijo medio muerto en la cama de un hospital. Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la sala, Juvia sintió la tención en el ambiente y se apresuró a arreglar las cosas.

— ¿Entonces que les recomiendas, Silver-sama?

— Lo mejor es mandarle este mensaje a la policía, poner el denuncio respectivo. No sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer esta mujer así que le pediré a mis mejores hombres que cuiden de ti y de Gray...Creo que es importante que sigas asistiendo a tus lecciones, Juvia o por lo menos a Yoga y a clases de parto.

— ¿No cree que sería peligroso, Silver-sama?

— No tiene por qué serlo -Se llevó un gran mordisco de su bocadillo a la boca y lo masticó mientras observaba al horizonte y planeaba una solución.

— La información que adquieras en una de esas clases será esencial, podría determinar si mi nieto vive o no. Allá las preparan y les enseñan muchas cosas que aplicarás cuando estés en labor. Creo que es lo más importante que debes hacer, Juvia.

— Pero dicen que las madres tienen un instinto natural para eso, antes no existían esas clases y claramente la humanidad no se extinguió. No veo necesario que Juvia salga y arriesgue su vida por una tonta clase, es algo estúpido.

— Gray, la mayoría de las mujeres en épocas pasadas morían dando a luz, ¿Quieres que Juvia muera por algo que pudo haber aprendido a controlar en las clases de preparación?

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Cómo putas puedes pensar si quiera que quiero que ella muera? –Gray seguía tenso, claramente recordar que su padre los había dejado y que su madre había muerto lo desesperaba y le dolía mucho.

— ¡Espera, Gray! Estas malinterpretando las cosas.

— Creo que escuche muy bien lo que dijiste, ella es fuerte, lo hará mejor que cualquier mujer con experiencia. ¡Ella no puede morir! ¿Me entendiste?

— Nadie va a morir, Gray-sama -Despacio se sentó en el sillón al lado del oji gris mientras su cálida voz hacía de efecto tranquilizador, estaba nervioso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, desde que su madre murió se crearon millones de inseguridades en su interior y los traumas de su pasado comenzaban a acecharlo. La mano suave de Juvia se entrecruzó con sus dedos y respiró hondamente negando con la cabeza en señal de haber recobrado la calma. Silver por su parte respiró profundo y sintió alivio en su interior, sus ojos recorrieron a los jóvenes en frente suyo apreciando el acto de posesión y apoyo que demostraba ese simple contacto físico y no dejaba de sentirse sorprendido por lo que Gray había logrado, por como ahora se comportaba y parecía haber olvidado su tragedia, saliendo de esa vida de perdieron y promiscuidad que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. _"Si hubiera sabido que ella era capaz de cambiar a Gray, la hubiera contactado desde que era una pequeña adolescente"_

— Silver-sama tiene toda la razón, esas lecciones son demasiado útiles y Juvia ha aprendido muchas cosas. Ella es una madre primeriza, no sabe la mayoría de cosas que están pasando en su cuerpo y mucho menos las que pasarán con su bebe, Juvia quiere ir a clases, no estará dispuesta a aceptar que por un error pase algo malo en el momento del parto. -Gray apretó sus puños sin poder refutar una sola palabra, no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión y aunque no quería que se arriesgara no podía mantenerla encerrada en una bola de cristal por siempre.

— Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Supongo que Ultear tiene identificado cada uno de nuestros autos, hay una solución simple para que Juvia salga a salvo sin que ella sospeche si quiera que tu estas fuera, entraremos una camioneta y tú te movilizarás en ella, los vidrios son oscuros y no tiene por qué sospechar que vas en ese carro, no puede saber los autos de todos los que viven en el edificio.

— Puede funcionar. –Agregó la peli azul, sonriendo.

— Es cuestión de hablar con Elfman, me parece el más capacitado para cuidarte, al igual cualquier cosa que veas peligroso se lo puedes hacer saber o en alternativa mandarme un mensaje a mi celular o al celular de Gray, saldríamos corriendo en tu ayuda. Seguiremos con nuestras vidas no tenemos que demostrarle miedo y lo mejor será que no contestes ninguno de sus mensajes sin importar que tan hirientes o enfermos puedan llegar a ser. –La chica asintió y bostezó algo cansada.

— Es hora de irme –Habló Silver, Gray miro directamente piso y sin motivo alguno se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. — Te quiero papá. –Temblando y con los ojos abiertos como platos miro a Juvia que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para que pudiera abrazar a su hijo con confianza. La joven se apartó para darles la privacidad que necesitaban pero antes de que lo hiciera Gray la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo partícipe de ese abrazó.

— Ustedes son lo más importante para mí, haré todo para protegerlos.

— Lo sé –habló entre dientes Gray algo emocionado.

— ¿Quieres ver cómo está quedando el cuarto de nuestro hijo? –La chica sintió una hermosa sensación en su vientre al escuchar de la boca de Gray el _"nuestro hijo"._

— Claro que quiero, me parece totalmente injusto que no me lo hayan mostrado sabiendo que soy el abuelo orgulloso.

— Quisiera que te quedaras también, no salgas, es muy tarde. Odio que el apartamento sea tan pequeño, hemos decidido con Juvia comprar una casa para que toda la familia quepa.

— ¿Enserio? –Tímida y algo avergonzada asintió mientras se escondía tras el cuerpo de Gray.

— Me parece una idea genial.

.

.

.

— Ten mucho cuidado y si ves algo fuera de lo normal quiero que me llames inmediatamente –Sus manos suavemente apoyadas en sus mejillas y el tono de su voz ya empezaban a darle risa a Juvia, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo tanta preocupación porque quería demostrarle que sabía cómo cuidarse sola y mucho menos porque la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

— Cuídalos como a tu vida, Elfman.

— No se preocupe joven Fullbuster, cuidarlos y mantenerlos a salvo es de hombres.

— Bien, hágalo. -Juvia le dio un beso a Gray tratando de darle seguridad, lo vio salir del apartamento con su escolta Mest a su trabajo y su corazón se llenó de miedo. Respirando profundo trato de no pensar en cosas malas para que no le afectarán.

Fue directamente por su bolso y recordó todas las indicaciones que le habían dado la policía y el equipo de escoltas de SIlver, la más importante _"Jamás estar sola". _Salió del apartamento con el hombre enorme, de cabello blanco y musculoso de su escolta, se subió a la camioneta y se dispuso a ir a sus clases.

Aunque un poco paranoica el día ocurrió con normalidad, respondía rápidamente los mensajes de Gray y recibió la mejor noticia del día cuando Bisca la llamo, Azuka había sobrevivido a la operación y el órgano se estaba acoplando y adaptando a su cuerpo sin provocar una reacción desfavorable. Su última clase estaba a punto de terminar y recordó entonces que no había avanzado en lo absoluto en el proyecto final del curso de literatura. Su misión era escribir un pequeño libro de cualquier tema que quisiera y si su libro era lo bastante bueno podían llegar a publicarlo. Con esa motivación estaba más feliz que nunca y se propuso una meta, terminar un libro y claramente ese siempre había sido su sueño desde niña escribir cosas para entretener a la gente y al mismo tiempo enseñarles sobre la vida y todas las cosas que esta trae.

— ¿Cómo le fue señorita?

— Muy bien gracias –Antes de permitirle salir del gran salón vio en dirección a ambos lados asegurándose que no hubiera ningún peligro. Todo estaba normal así que Juvia abordo la camioneta y se dirigieron al apartamento de la joven.

_**Número desconocido. 3:49 pm:**__ "¿Qué tal tu día bonita? Yo de ti no saldría a la calle por el bien de tu bastardo, ¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto del día? ¿La miniatura de saco que le hiciste a tu bastardo en clase de costura? ¿O qué tal esas deliciosas galletas de chips de chocolate que hiciste en clase de cocina? ¿Tal vez el ensayo sobre Dante en clase de Literatura? ¿Me dejas darte un consejo? La pintura no es lo tuyo, ese cuadro de rosado y azul no te quedo bien, pierdes tu tiempo y dinero en clase de pintura. La yoga me gusta, puede que terminemos siendo amigas de ejercicio. Sinceramente pensé que eran más inteligentes. Un escolta no será suficiente para protegerte de lo que te haré y agradece que no le puse una bomba a la Dodge negra donde te movilizas. Salúdame a Gray, sigue estando como él quiere. Adiós._

En ese mismo ínstate supo que salir de su apartamento había sido una pésima idea, le mando el mensaje a Elfman, Gray y por supuesto a Silver. Los tres llegaron a la misma conclusión, la mansión Fullbuster tenía toda la seguridad necesaria y podían sentirse tranquilos en ese lugar. Por su parte Gray dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió directamente a la mansión de su padre, cuando la vio sana y salva su corazón se alivió y la abrazó fuertemente mientras la besaba tranquilizado a su loco corazón.

Su cena estuvo tranquila y aunque estaban seguros, la idea de que a Juvia le pudieran hacerle daño rondaba en la mente de todos, después de una larga charla y una que otra película en la sala de estar, Silver fue a su cama mientras que ellos por deseos de Juvia se acomodaron en la habitación que antes le pertenecía a él.

— No entiendo porque con tantas habitaciones grandes escoges esta.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaron acá después de que Juvia salió huyendo de la casa de Rogue?

— No me hagas acordar de eso.

— Por eso, Juvia quiere hacer más recuerdos felices que los tristes en este lugar, le parece que es lo mejor, así cuando tu mocoso pregunte por tu habitación podremos decirle que vivimos los mejores momentos en ella.

— Si eso es lo que quieres, deberíamos empezar ahora los recuerdos felices.

.

.

.

Ya era la una de la tarde y Juvia se había metido en la cabeza que debía seguir con su vida y que entre más cosas hiciera menos tiempo tendría para pensar en Ultear. Gray se había quedado con ella y no había asistido al trabajo por la seguridad de la chica y la de él. En esos instantes se encontraba viendo un partido de futbol al lado de Juvia que estaba acostada en sus piernas, aunque a ella no le llamaba mucho la atención los partidos podía sentir la emoción de apoyar a un equipo y emocionarse con las victorias y las buenas jugadas. En cierta manera el fútbol la hacía sentir muchas emociones reunidas y ahora estaba aprendiendo a como ser fan de un equipo por él. A su mente llegó una idea genial y eso involucraba a Gray y al fútbol pero para hacerla realidad primero tendría que esperar que las cosas se calmaran y que el peligro ya no fuera su realidad, además el hombro del Fullbuster tenía que recuperarse completamente.

El partido término y Gray tomo un último sorbo de su cerveza, vio a Juvia y sabía que quería decirle algo, ya había identificado en su rostro el gesto que hacía cuando no quería molestarlo y deseaba algún capricho.

— ¿Quieres algo, Juvia? -La joven asintió tímidamente y el apagó el televisor para dirigir toda su atención a ella.

— Juvia quiere...Juvia quiere...ir a la piscina.

— ¿Que te dijo Grandeneey sobre esto?

— Dijo que era seguro y un buen ejercicio pero que Juvia no debería excederse -Gray subió una ceja pero alzó los hombros haciéndole entender que sí eso quería, iba a cumplir su deseo.

— Pues vamos entonces.

— ¡Pero tú también entras!

— Claro, hace mucho no nado y no está de más cuidarte.

— ¡Yaay! -Emocionada lo abrazó y lo tomo de la mano para rápidamente dirigirse a la habitación del joven, a trompicones lo llevó por el salón mientras trataba que Gray se movilizará más rápido — ¡Espera! con cuidado. La piscina no se irá.

— Juvia lo sabe pero por favor dese prisa. -Lo halo por toda la mansión y cuando llegaron a su cuarto temporal, rápidamente buscó su traje de baño entre su ropa. Su mirada algo tímida se cruzó con la con Gray que entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, sin vergüenza alguna se desnudó frente a ella y la peli azul también lo hizo algo apenada, ambos se sonrieron para enseguida acercarse y darse un tierno y corto beso.

— Dame eso -Juvia le pasó la parte de arriba de su traje de baño, cuidadosamente y sin una pisca de morbo, Gray se lo acomodó y lo abrochó, inmediatamente Juvia apartó el cabello para que el pelinegro pudiera amárrale las tirantas y sintió como torpemente lo hacía, ¿Quién iba a decir que Gray era todo un experto quitándole la ropa y no podía hacer un simple nudo de zapato?

— ¿Así está bien?

— Quedo algo débil, a Juvia puede caérsele y ella cree que no quieres ver eso.

— Me encantaría ver eso, pero no correré el riesgo que alguien más te vea. -esta vez hizo un nudo más fuerte sin exagerar para que no le doliera y Juvia se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Gray juntarse con su nuca cuando término.

— Tiene un hermoso trasero, señorita -se sonrojó inevitablemente y asintió. — Usted tiene un hermoso... -Se cohibió prácticamente arrepintiéndose por pensar en esas cosas. — Lo sé, no tienes por qué apenarte, estamos solos -Se arrodilló en el piso con la braga de baño de la chica y espero que pasara los pies por los agujeros para subírsela verificando que le quedarán perfectamente.

— Bien, te ves hermosa. -Él joven tomó la pantaloneta que había apartado encima de la cama y se cubrió poniéndosela.

— ¿Lista? -No le gustaba en lo absoluto que Juvia pudiera contagiarle tan fácilmente la emoción y hacer que se sintiera feliz por una simple cosa, sabía muy bien que no era un niño y que la piscina no le parecía lo más importante del mundo pero con y por ella todo se veía más interesante, exaltando la simpleza que puede convirtiese en felicidad.

— ¡Juvia ya casi esta lista! -Tomó una camiseta semejante a un vestido y al intentar ponérsela fue detenida por la fuerte mano del pelinegro.

— Eso no combina con tu vestido de baño ¿Qué haces?

— Juvia se ve algo...ya sabes y cree que no se ve bien que muestre su pancita.

— ¿Te avergüenza mostrar a nuestro mocoso?

— ¡Claro que no! -Se apresuró en responder, nunca podía sentir vergüenza de algo que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, nunca se había medido un traje de baño con un vientre tan grande, se sentía extraña y no quería que los demás vieran su inseguridad por eso pensó que cubriéndose nadie lo notaria.

— Si no lo haces entonces muestra a nuestro mocoso, se sentirá muy feliz en la piscina y le encantara que lo dejes tomar un respiro sin tanta ropa encima.

— Si tú lo dices -Apartó la camisa y se enrollo en la salida de baño, dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar al espejo y tomó las toallas que se encontraban a su derecha, se puso unas hermosas sandalias y aprovecho para entrar al baño, salió rápidamente para ponerle un gran punto de protector solar en la nariz y se burló tiernamente de él.

— ¿Le parece muy divertido, señorita?

— Te ves como Rodolfo él reno versión Fullbuster -Juvia le picó el ojo y esparció la crema cuidadosamente por su rostro para que no fuera a quemarse por los rayos solares, por un segundo se sintió intimidada, esos ojos grises pendientes de cada uno de sus actos le hacían temblar las piernas y acelerar el corazón.

— Mi turno -aunque el resultado no fue tan eficiente como el que produjo Juvia en su rostro ahora estaba protegida contra el sol, parecía un mimo pero más valía prevenir que lamentar, suavemente Gray pasó las manos por el cuello, los hombros y los brazos de la joven para finalmente cubrir a su mocoso con una gran capa que fue aplicada en su abdomen.

— Listo, Gray-sama.

— Aún falta algo.

— ¿Que falta? ¿Quieres entrar al baño? -Gray negó con una sonrisita burlona y busco su celular que se encontraba encima de la mesa de noche. Con algo de instinto mezclado con un cuanto de posesión, Gray la acercó a su cuerpo, le pidió que mirara a la cámara y aunque Juvia estaba avergonzada por su aspecto la foto fue guardada en la memoria de su celular.

— Las imprimiré, nuestro mocoso tiene que conocer los momentos que pasamos juntos y que mejor evidencia que las fotos que nos tomemos. -A la Loxar le encantó la idea y asintió mientras pensaba en hacer algunos álbumes familiares, había aprendido a hacer unos cuantos modelos coloridos, pintorescos y originales cuando era pequeña ya que guardaba la ilusión de compartir momentos memoriales con su padre y poder atesorarlos en ellos, desgraciadamente eso nunca sucedió y se arrepintió de no tener muchas fotos de su madre, se prometió a sí misma que iba a ser la principal responsable de crear recuerdos e historias para su hijo por lo tanto debía empezar a crear los álbumes lo más pronto posible.

— En la primera página debe ir por supuesto la foto tuya vestida de santa mientras abrazabas a Juvia.

— Mi mocoso se burlará de mi ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

— Juvia podría poner uno de los vales que le disté para Navidad ¿Quieres que Juvia te avergüence más?

— Eres una malota -Se abalanzó sobre ella para hacerle unas cuantas cosquillas y acariciarla delicadamente. Entre risas ambos salieron con sus cosas a la piscina, Gray preocupado y algo sobreprotector entró primero para ayudarla a bajar los pequeños escalones que tenía la piscina en la parte más panda. Al ver que el agua alcanzaba a cubrir levemente a su mocoso, la tomo de las manos y caminaron hasta donde sus pies alcanzarán a tocar y la profundidad no los cubriera.

— Juvia ama el agua, es como si fuera parte de ella.

— Es relajante estar en el agua.

— Juvia se siente tan liviana, su cuerpo no pesa tanto, que descanso. -Para impresionarla, Gray se metió bajo el agua y nadó como todo un profesional, inmediatamente la peli azul sonrió agregando una cosa más a su lisa mental de porque ese chico era especial para salió a la superficie Juvia le aplaudió para elevarle el ego, el Fullbuster muy orgulloso se rasco la nariz e inmediatamente nado hacia ella.

— Juvia tiene un mejor crol que el tuyo –La boca abierta del joven se abrió más al ver como Juvia rápidamente atravesaba la piscina y cuando llegaba a la pared daba un bote para dirigirse en otro sentido.

— ¿Entonces que te pareció? –Dijo saliendo a la superficie y sintiéndose como todo un pez en el agua. — He visto mejores –Con un puchero salpicó el agua para mojarlo, divertido y sin poder ver nada por todo el agua que ella estaba enviando a su rostro se sumergió para contrarrestar la guerra de agua, se dirigió a Juvia nadando como si fuera una especie de tiburón y cuando la tuvo a su alcancé acarició a su pequeño arrancándole una sonrisa a la peli azul.

— ¿Vas a aceptar que Juvia es buena?

— Nope, nademos los dos y descubramos quien es mejor.

— Obviamente me ganarás, Juvia no tiene la misma velocidad.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¿Es enserio, Gray Fullbuster? Sabes que Juvia te ganaría con los ojos cerrados. –Suspiró hondo antes de que su juego se volviera una pelea y la tomo de la mano para nadar juntos de para atrás por toda la piscina.

— A Juvia le gusta como se ve el cielo –La primavera se sentía y el cielo estaba impresionantemente azul sin decir que el sol estaba brillando en todo su esplendor.

— Es cierto, me gusta este plan, había olvidado que tan divertido puede ser nadar –Al llegar a la pared que delimitaba la mayor profundidad se detuvieron, ella nado como perrito para mantenerse en la superficie y en ese instante se mordió su labio inferior con una idea loca y de película.

— ¿Qué sucede? A veces me da miedo esa cara que haces porque sé que quieres algo loco a cambio.

— Dale a Juvia un beso bajo el agua -Al peli negro le causo mucha gracia su pedido, nunca en su vida había hecho cosa semejante pero ahora estaba dispuesto a probar muchas cosas nuevas con ella, la tomo de las dos manos, estiro sus brazos y contó hasta tres.

— …Tres -Ambos se hundieron y por medio del agua transparente observo su rostro, no cambiaría ese momento por nada del mundo, cada día se daba cuenta que le fascinaba pasar tiempo con ella, cada segundo le demostraba que no quería alejarse de ella, cada sonrisa que vivía le indicaba que quería estar con Juvia hasta que ya no hubiera mañana. En un segundo se acercó a ella y delicadamente le agarró los cachetes mientras ella para estabilizarse lo abrazó de la nuca. Ambos cerraron los ojos, sintieron como sus labios hacían contacto y el suave movimiento hizo de su primer beso bajo el agua el más perfecto y memorable de la historia.

Gray abrió los ojos y vio que Juvia aún podía aguantar la respiración, que la presión no la afectaba haciendo que su cuerpo subiera y descubrió entonces que era una buena nadadora y que podían darse un nuevo beso más cortó esta vez. Se impulsaron ambos con sus manos para mantenerse en lo profundo, nuevamente se acercaron pero la presión hizo de las suyas levantando a Gray que en vez de la boca le dio un beso en la nariz. Juvia subió tras él y en la superficie ambos rompieron en risa mientras claramente ella le indicaba que había perdido su competencia.

— ¡Demasiada cursilería para mí! -ambos voltearon a ver hacia la persona que había dicho la frase anterior, sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba y Gray inmediatamente cambió la expresión en su rostro. Aunque algo apenada porque no le gustaba de a mucho que los demás vieran las muestras de cariño que ambos tenían, saludo al peli plateado de Lyon, a Natsu, Lucy y a Silver que habían llegado de la nada y que ellos por estar tan concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo no se percataron de su presencia.

— ¿¡Cómo estas linda!? -La irritación le emanaba por todos los poros al oji gris, odiaba que su primo fuera tan coqueto con su chica y que ella pareciera no entender las intenciones de Lyon. Sin notarlo la cubrió con su cuerpo para que no viera su hermosa figura. Se arrepintió de haberle impedido que se pusiera la blusa para no mostrar su cuerpo, estaba celoso y aunque eran celos injustificados porque sabía que él nunca se la quitaría no podía hacer que su cuerpo dejara de sentir esa horrible sensación provocándole estar a la defensiva y ofensiva al mismo tiempo.

— Juvia está bien -Contestó Gray antes de dejarle tomar aire a ella para hablar.

— ¿Qué tal Alaska, primito? -Lyon levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Excelente, el día de Navidad pensé que algún estúpido había cometido el peor error de su vida confundiendo mi vuelo y mandándome a congelarme el trasero, pero gracias a eso ahora soy más rico de lo que era hace tres meses. Si tuviste algo que ver en eso Gray, te agradezco, ahora podré conquistar muchas chicas –Su mirada se deslizó sutilmente a Juvia y Gray tuvo que contar hasta diez mil para no romperle la cara en ese mismo instante, Inmediatamente Juvia negó con su cabeza recordando como el pelinegro esa noche de navidad no podía ocultar que había hecho una travesura cuando preguntaron por Lyon.

— ¿Y no tienes que volver para que tu empresa no se vaya a la quiebra?

— Acabo de llegar ¿Y ya me estas echando, Gray? -El Fullbuster iba a asentir pero vio como la alegre joven les hablaba a todos.

— ¿Quieren entrar a la piscina?

— ¡Ellos no quieren! -Le susurró Gray algo enojado. No es que no quisiera compartir tiempo con sus amigos o su padre, cierto peli plateado lo hacía perder la paciencia.

— ¡Claro que sí! -Natsu con una sonrisa enorme se fue quitando la ropa delante de ellos mientras que Gray desesperadamente trataba de cubrir a Juvia con su cuerpo para que nadie la viera.

— ¿Quieres que Juvia vaya por un vestido de baño menos revelador? -Aunque quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que sí negó con su cabeza casi como si la tuviera de piedra porque fue un ligero movimiento.

— ¿Por qué crees que quiero eso? No es necesario -Juvia alzó la ceja y lo vio con cara de "Lo sé, no me lo niegues". — ¿De verdad? -Gray bajo la mirada algo molesto. No quería verla directamente a los ojos porque sabía que ella lo descubriría. La joven se acercó a su oído y bajo la voz para que nadie la escuchara — Sabes que Juvia te quiere muchísimo ¿No es así? -Gray no tardo en sonrojarse, su corazón se detuvo y ese feo sentimiento en su cuerpo se detuvo para luego sonreír como un tonto.

— Vengan, hace un día espectacular para nadar un rato –Lyon ladeó la cabeza sorprendido, cualquier cosa que ella le hubiera dicho había funcionado repentinamente y sabía que ni su padre podía calmar a la fiera de Gray.

— Yo no entraré –Todos voltearon a ver a la rubia que como explicación susurró _"Cosas de chicas" _Todos volvieron su atención a Natsu que había tomado un balón de caucho y había saltado desde el borde de la piscina para lanzarlo y anotar en la cesta de baloncesto que se encontraba en la mitad de la piscina.

— Te ganaré en este juego estúpido, Gray. –Lyon salió corriendo a buscar un traje de baño mientras que Silver sonreía, él jamás pensó que su familia pudiera volver a verse tan bonita, unida y alegre.

— ¿Silver-sama, va a entrar? –La dulce voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, él lo dudo un poco, estaba algo mayorcito para divertirse con muchachos — Los equipos quedarían incompletos, por favor entré y juegue con ellos. Juvia le promete que le hará barra. –Gray la vio acusadoramente y ella sonrió — Claro, solo si entra al equipo de Gray-sama.

— Está bien –El mayor de los Fullbuster fue rápidamente a la casa, Juvia se dirigió lentamente a los escalones de la piscina y se sentó en ellos para saludar a Lucy. La rubia sonriente se sentó en el borde de la piscina para luego meter sus pies y empezar una linda conversación con su amiga.

El juego evolucionaba divertidamente, todos estaban riendo y el espíritu competitivo de los chicos le daba un toque adicional al ambiente con sus comentarios. Gray con Natsu habían ganado el primer juego y ahora estaban en un empate en el juego presente, al salirse la pelota de la piscina Lucy salió corriendo tras ella y Gray dirigió su mirada a Juvia que estaba jugando con el agua. Sonrió internamente y volvió al juego cuando Lucy soltó la pelota.

La guerra por alcanzar la pelota se convirtió en toda una odisea y sus gestos hacían reír mucho a Juvia, ya estaba algo cansada, habían pasado más de dos horas desde que habían entrado a la piscina y le dijo a Lucy que ya iba a salirse. La rubia le dijo que iba a quedarse un rato más viendo a los chicos pero le dejo claro que si necesitaba algo solo debía decírselo.

Juvia subió feliz a su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida para ponerse algo cómodo y no pudo aguantar la tentación de acostarse un rato en la cama del joven, en la suavidad del cubre cama rápidamente el sueño la invadió haciéndola dormir profundamente.

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya no había luz del día, algo asustada recordó que estaba en la habitación del Fullbuster y se dio cuenta que una cobija la estaba cubriendo, recordaba que no se había arropado y entonces supo que Gray había estado ahí pero que no había querido despertarla por eso no se encontraba en el lugar. Lento se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz, se asomó por la ventana y vio que no había nadie en la piscina, todos debían estar dentro de la casa. Al volverse para ir a la salida vio en uno de los entrepaños un baúl que le llamo la atención y que no había visto antes.

Miró a la puerta y como no había nadie sintió curiosidad, se fue a él y lo tomo entre sus manos para llevarlo a la cama, lo abrió y vio algunos recortes de diario, un CD y unas fotografías de la madre de Gray. Cuando leyó el encabezado de uno de los recortes supo que estaba relacionadas con el accidente y tuvo la necesidad de saber el contenido del CD que tenía inscrito las palabras _"Caso Fullbuster". _Velozmente encendió el televisor y el DVD de la habitación mientras cuadraba el sonido y le ponía a reproducir.

"_Mi nombre es Hibiki Lates, soy estudiante de medicina enfocado en la neurociencia y mi proyecto de grado se llama caso Fullbuste" _–Juvia vio a un joven rubio con bata y sintió una presión en su pecho — "_Su nombre completo es Gray Fullbuster, edad: catorce años. Sufrió un accidente automovilístico hace dos días, el cuatro de septiembre del 2007. Llegó al hospital sin signos vitales, la reanimación sorprendentemente tuvo efecto y pudieron estabilizarlo, fractura de tibia y peroné, no hubo necesidad de operarle la pierna. Sufrió un traumatismo cerebral cerrado. Contusiones en el hemisferio izquierdo y su esperanza de vida de una sola noche por acumulación de sangre y muerte de neuronas. _–La imagen repentinamente cambio y mostraron a Gray en una cama, Juvia tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente del bastón de la cama para no derrumbarse de la impresión que le causo verlo. No parecía él, su rostro estaba hinchado, amoratado, lleno de vendas y de tubos que lo mantenían con vida. Su corazón no aguantó el golpe de verlo de esa manera, rompió en llanto y puso las manos en su corazón para tratar de calmarlo. Sus lágrimas brotaban sin poderse contener, nunca había llorado en su vida como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, nunca había sentido el dolor de otro en su propio cuerpo y poderlo sentir con tan solo unas imágenes.

"_Su coma ha durado dos meses y un día, la posible recuperación de un traumatismo como el que ha sufrido Gray disminuye a medida que pasa el tiempo, aunque es una persona joven y las probabilidades de que despierten son más en los pacientes de edades tempranas, pasará mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a recuperar sus funciones motrices de manera parcial o total, si es que supera el coma"_ –Juvia se mordió el labio inferior y trato de respirar porque estaba tan atacada que no podía hacer que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones.

"_Hace dos semanas Gray despertó del coma, sus ojos se mueven y ahora está despierto por lapsos de tiempo más largos, sus habilidades de habla y movimiento están comprometidas y será un largo camino para que se recupere._

— "_Gray, quiero que me digas si puedes entenderme. Si tu respuesta es afirmativa parpadearás una vez y si es negativa lo harás dos veces ¿Entendiste? –_Lentamente cerró los ojos y un gran gemido de dolor se escapó de lo más profundo del interior de Juvia, eso era demasiado, no podía seguir viendo como el chico que ama sufrió y paso por momentos difíciles, como únicamente podía mover los ojos encontrándose en una cama como un vegetal.

— Juvia, vamos a jugar Pictionary ¿Quieres jugar o vas a seguir durmiendo? –Al verla en el piso llorando desconsoladamente su corazón se ahogó con desesperación, corrió a ella pero se tropezó con la alfombra y cayó al suelo. Se levantó del piso prácticamente con el corazón en la boca y corrió a ella.

— ¿¡Juvia, qué pasa!? –La Loxar no se había dado cuenta de su presencia pues estaba perdida en su mundo de tristeza y dolor, Gray estaba tan afectado por verla así y es que ella lloraba desconsoladamente. La peor conclusión llegó veloz a su mente, vio rápidamente su vientre, todo parecía andar perfectamente. El piso, sin un rastro de sangre, nada estaba mal, el mocoso se encontraba bien, hasta que al fin escuchó una voz familiar.

— "_Ma-má, dilo hijo. Tú puedes hacerlo" –_Enojado, iracundo, fastidiado y demasiado preocupado por el estado de la joven, lanzó el pequeño artefacto al suelo provocando un ruido estruendoso que lo desconecto y quitó la imagen de la pantalla. Fuera de sí se paró sobre el DVD, le dio patadas y lo pisoteó hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no se podía utilizar nunca en la vida, Juvia reaccionó y lo vio, inmediatamente sintió la mirada rabiosa de Gray sobre ella, esa mirada del Gray antiguo e incontrolable que conoció.

— ¿¡Qué putas hacías viendo eso!? –Asustada por el tono de su voz y la expresión de su rostro calló, estaba tan impresionada y triste que nada coherente le vino a la mente.

— ¡Maldita sea, Juvia Loxar. Jamás en la vida vuelvas a ver está mierda! ¿¡Entendiste!? –La joven negó con su cabeza tratando de contener el llanto.

— ¿No entiendes cuánto daño me haces haciéndome recordar esto? –La joven al escuchar sus palabras lloró con más dolor en su corazón.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de esculcar en mis cosas?... ¡Maldición responde! -El joven la jaloneo del brazo para verificar que estuviera consiente y escuchándolo. En ese instante todos entraron y pensaron que la estaba maltratando, Lyon lo apartó con un fuerte empujón y Lucy corrió para abrazarla. Natsu algo asustado vio el cofre encima de la cama y dedujo lo que estaba pasando. Juvia había hurgado en el demonio más grande de su mejor amigo.

Gray aún enojado se soltó del agarré de Lyon y salió de su habitación, dos segundos después volvió a la puerta agarrándose un mechón de su frente claramente desesperado, impotente y afligido — Cálmala por favor –Se lo imploró a su padre y desapareció de la vista de todos. Juvia abrazó a Lucy y ella la calmó diciendo que todo estaba bien, que se calmará o le haría daño al bebé. La llevó a la cama arropándola, refugiándola del miedo y de la culpabilidad, la Loxar no se perdonaría el hecho que Gray hubiera tenido que volver a vivir su tragedia y mucho menos porque la reacción de Juvia no fue la mejor empeorando la situación. Poco a poco se calmó, por haber llorado sus ojos le pesaban y prontamente se quedó dormida.

— Yo me quedaré, amor. Ve a cuidar a Happy –Natsu asintió y se despidió de la Heartfilia con un beso, Gray le había dejado muy en claro que no quería hablar con nadie, a veces la mejor manera de ayudarlo era darle su espacio y no tenía sentido que se quedará ahí sabiendo que había dejado mucho tiempo solo a su hermanito. Lucy cansada se dirigió a una habitación de la mansión, tenía que dejar descansar a su amiga y ella también debería hacerlo.

.

.

.

— Hola, Gray.

— Ya dije que no quiero hablar con nadie, Lyon.

— Juvia se parece mucho a tía Mika ¿No es así? –Gray suspiró profundo y derrumbo sus defensas, estaba más calmado y había pensado plenamente en la situación. Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

— Tanto que a veces me asusta, es cómo si me la hubieran devuelto, como si de nuevo la pudiera abrazar y decirle que la quiero. Mamá era la persona más importante en mi vida, la que le daba sentido a todo y me animaba a seguir con mis sueños y Juvia tiene un gen materno en su ADN, lo sé, por eso me siento tan confiado y a gusto con ella, pero en casi todos los sentidos ella es muy diferente a mi madre.

— Obvio o sino no te sentirías atraído por ella.

— No es una simple atracción, Juvia me gusta mucho, me gusta lo que soy con ella, me gusta lo que me hace sentir, como me hace vivir cosas nuevas, locuras que jamás pensé que pudiera vivir.

— Ella es una mujer especial, Gray. Créeme que si no supiera que ella te ama ya te la hubiera robado hace mucho tiempo. Aprovéchala, no la dejes ir.

— Fui un completo idiota con ella, no sé sinceramente como pedirle perdón, actué como un bruto.

— Según escuche de Lucy ella es la que siente que hizo las cosas mal, solo discúlpense ambos y todo estará bien.

— Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer, me dio tanta rabia verla así. Sentir que ese maldito borracho de nuevo le hacía daño a los que más quiero me sacó de quicio. Odio a ese ruin con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

— Gray, déjalo ya. Él hombre está en la cárcel pagando lo que hizo, no te mortifiques más. Perdónalo y sé feliz.

— Nunca perdonare a ese imbécil.

— Llegará un día en lo harás, créeme. Solo así serás feliz completamente.

— No lo haré, nunca lo haré.

— ¿Y si Juvia te lo pidiera?

— No metas a Juvia en esto.

— Juvia es parte de tu vida ahora. Claro que está metida en esto ¿O piensas gritarla cada vez que te recuerde el accidente y a ese?

— Ni por ella lo perdonaría. Juvia me podría pedir que perdone a ese maldito por ella y por nuestro mocoso pero prefiero vivir sin ellos antes de hacerlo, antes de decir que lo perdono por su irresponsabilidad y arrebatar la vida de mi madre, si Juvia me amará jamás me pediría semejante cosa, nunca jamás lo perdonaré. –Lyon suspiró y dejo la conversación en ese punto, era lo mejor en ese momento. Luego Gray caería en cuenta de sus palabras.

— Gray, trata que tus palabras sean suaves, no vaya ser que te las tengas que tragar en un futuro.

— No me las tragaré, estoy seguro de eso. Juvia no se irá de mi lado si no perdono a ese hombre.

— Pues entonces ve por ella, dile que lo sientes. –Lyon salió de la habitación y se situó en la puerta para decir su última frase — No pienses que ahora somos amigos porque te aconseje, seguimos siendo rivales.

— Pues no es que me muriera por ser tu amigo.

Cargado y arrepentido volvió a su habitación, Juvia se encontraba dormida y no tenía cara para pedirle perdón, no fue capaz de despertarla, se sentía tan mal por haber reaccionado así que verdaderamente no sabía cómo pedirle que lo perdonará, algo indeciso creyó que era mejor hablar con Juvia al siguiente día, con ánimos renovados y con la cabeza fresca.

No quería dormir sólo pero tan poco tenía el valor de meterse en la cama con ella, busco una cobija en uno de los cajones de su armario y sin hacer ruido alguno se acomodó en el sofá, se sentía extraño dormir sólo después de haber compartido tantas noches a su lado.

La noche no fue del todo placentera con respecto al sueño, se despertaba a todo momento y duraba bastante tiempo en volverse a dormir, y ahí estaba él, despierto a una hora temprana de la mañana pensando en cómo recuperarla. Se levantó y dobló la cobija, le haría el desayuno a Juvia y la sorprendería para tener una tranquila charla matutina, estaba seguro que ella no había cenado y debía estar hambrienta. _"Los problemas se resuelven en la cama" _ese era el lema de ambos, lo que hace algunos meses se habían dicho cuando se dieron cuenta que ambos sentían algo por el otro.

Juvia se despertó repentinamente, vio la habitación vacía y sintió un dolor en el pecho, Gray no había dormido con ella y supuso que estaría sumamente enfadado. Tenía que recuperarlo, no podía dejar que por un error se enojara y volviera a ser el de antes, eso nunca lo permitiría.

¿Pero cómo contentarlo? No sabía qué hacer en ese instante pero estaba segura que en el centro comercial le podía comprar algo bonito, hacerle el desayuno y poder hablar para disculparse de su imprudencia. Entró al baño, se alistó en tiempo récord, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación pero se acordó que tenía que irse con su escolta, él estaba durmiendo y no quería que se enterara de sus problemas, no tenía la suficiente confianza para pedirle que la acompañara y le daba pena porque le parecía algo tonto pues eran asuntos de pareja. Ultear no podía estarla vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día así que decidió salir sola, camino lentamente y desapareció de la mansión sin ser vista en la camioneta de seguridad que le habían comprado.

Manejó velozmente pero con cuidado al centro comercial que estaba abierto a todas horas del día, parqueó su camioneta y tranquilamente caminó por los pasillos mirando las vitrinas y buscando algún regalo que pudiese gustarle a él.

En su mente ya tenía algunos regalos posibles, sólo era cuestión de escoger las mejores opciones y volver a casa pero primero debía ir al baño. Buscó en los avisos el dibujo que le indicará que había un baño cerca, tomó por un pasillo y entró en el baño de mujeres, cuando salió se sorprendió al ver una hermosa chica viéndose al espejo que no se encontraba antes y no había hecho ruido para que Juvia se percatara de su presencia. No le tomó importancia y fue a los lavados, se miró en el espejo para verificar su aspecto y su cuerpo le exigió volver a ver a esa joven, estaba segura de haberla visto en alguna parte.

— Hola, Juvia. ¡Que linda sorpresa!

— Ul-Ultear.

* * *

**Hasta aquí capítulo hermosuras. Espero que les haya gustado y que no los haya aburrido ni les hubiera dado algo en los ojos XD. **

**Ya estamos en la recta final del fic así que esperen el final mis amores, por lo pronto contestare sus hermosos reviews:**

** :** Hi! Gracias por tus lindas palabras, me gusta mucho que te encante porque lo hago con todo el amor de mi corazón. Yo soy muy feliz con que tu seas feliz con mi historia, yo soy súper malota, tienes que acostumbrarte. Neee mentiras los amo y espero que este CAP te haya gustado mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo desde clase de investigación de operaciones II estoy súper aburrida XD. Te quiero. Bye

**Sicaru:** Holis, tienes razón. Siempre hay una evolución constante entre ellos dos pues se están conociendo y cada vez más descubren cosas del otro y se adaptan a estos descubrimientos. Créeme que todos quisiéramos poder ayudar a la gente pero ellos tienen un corazón grande. Jajaja creo que este CAP ya no es un respiro de tanto sufrimiento pero al igual tuvo sus partes lindas. Si con el mensaje quedaste cardíaca sé que morirás con el encuentro de esas dos. Espero que te haya encantado, te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye. Te quiero no lo olvides.

**Jbadillodavila:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás? No te preocupes es el drama del fic pero ya sabrán lo que sucede. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye.

**Luniitaturska: H**ola, tu primera frase la leí como el feito del señor de los anillos. Asuka merece vivir y lo del mensaje pues ahora Juvia se encontró frente a frente con Ultear y todo por una tontería. Y yo aquí leí cantando lo que escribiste, esa canción me encanta. Mi mamá era fan de la novela Teresa por eso la conozco.

Entiendo el sentimiento yo también odiaba a Karin me parecía muy bitch.

Bueno espero que te gusté muchito, te mandó un beso y un abrazo bien psicológico súper gitanesco. Chau.

**Saroninas:** Holis, tu mensaje estuvo así súper largo y mi respuesta creo se estará igual. Me encanta que te haya gustado mucho, ya pronto verás cómo se llevan esos dos y todo lo que hace Lucy para agradarlo. Es verdad, un romace como el de ellos daría leucemia, diabetes y otras cosas. Lo de Asuka fue hermoso y si a mí también me encanto la bola de nieve por eso me dije que tenía que ponerlo en alguna parte.

Jajaja ame tu frase o sea es como tú y yo diciendo mentiras y luego que nos den con la chancleta, piénsalo. Jajajaja XD ya en este CAP se resolvieron todas tus dudas y espero realmente que no te hayas comido los dedos esperando mi actualización. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye, ten un lindo fin de semana.

**Guest: **Hola, bueno con respecto a tu comentario créeme que no quiero que te molestes, la verdad es que soy de un país donde los narcos le piden a Dios que los bendiga antes de hacer sus cosas. La cosa es que todos los días oigo expresiones como ¡Oh Dios mío! Virgen y cosas así entonces es como inevitable para mí no escribir eso porque es mecánico. Trato de no hacer referencia a dioses porque todas las creencias son respetables y si lo dices por la misa eso es lo que se le hacen a los muertos acá no importa cuántos años lleven de muertos. Creo que eso es lo más religioso que he escrito. Acepto tu sugerencia espero que el CAP te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado. Bye, te mandó un abrazo psicológico.

**Lymar Vastia:** Hola, creo que te extraño. Hace mucho no pones review en lo que actualizo. Sip, Ultear es una Bitch. Espero que te haya gustado mucho, te mandó un beso y un abrazo, Bye.

**KuroDarks:** Hola, jajajaja amo que grites y que te emociones con el capítulo y toda la cursilería que implica. Gray es una persona muy dulce y cursi, algo gritón pero la quiere demasiado. Lo que hicieron por Asuka sólo unas personas muy buenas lo hacen, fue algo muy lindo. Ultear y Juvia se vieron frente a frente ya verás lo que pasa. Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por el hermoso review. Te mandó un abrazo y beso psicológico desde el edificio B salón 302 de mi universidad, XD. Bye

**Lala. Tempestad:** Holis ya sabes, amo el drama y me gusta como asesinar a todo el mundo de mentiras. Tranquila muy pronto explotara en celos como lo hizo en este CAP, tienes razón la loca volvió pero bueno ya verás lo que va a pasar, todos me piden que sea niña otros que sea niño pero no se preocupen que para todos ahí. XD te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero enserio muchísimo. Bye, ten un lindo fin de semana.

**FerCervella:** ¿What happened with you? O sea necesito que me mandes un mensaje o tal vez un review anónimo pero desapareciste y no entiendo porque. No encuentro tu historia, la verdad te extraño mucho. Bueno volviendo al fic espero que no te de el huachimingo porque ya se enfrentaron las dos. Todo puede pasar, la relación de los dos va avanzando tanto como puede y creo que van aprendiendo de los errores. El padre de Juvia, ya sabrás que pasara con él, aunque me parece súper loco el Erick/Sorano acá se vale todo XD.

Acá la capitana WaterJuvia recibiendo la bala para Ultear y el papá de Juvia. Los unicornios aww muchas gracias y le dará una sobredosis con tanta Nutella. Por favor reportate, te quiero mucho. Un beso súper grandote y espero tu mensaje. Bye.

**MakiseKurisu:** Holis aquí yo encantando con mis contestaciones, espero que este CAP te haya gustado mucho y bueno si, o sea, es que creo que todas las chicas tenemos una que otra estría y se parecen mucho a los rayos del sol o las mías lo parecen. La verdad es que lo de Asuka es la realidad de muchos niños y grandes también así que quise retratarlo para que la gente tenga presente que es lo que le toca vivir a todos con respecto a la salud no sólo en mi país sino en muchos. Yo adoro a Ultear pero es la villana que me encanta. Con respecto a tu pregunta yo amo el Nalu, me encanta muchísimo pero quiero a Lisanna y no me gusta ponerla en los fics porque la pondría como la villana entonces prefiero no ponerla casi. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que hayas disfrutado el CAP.

**Anonimous:** Holis, ¡Chinooooos! (Notese la voz de Germán Garmendia) lo sé, es muy triste pero Asuka ahora está bien gracias a Juvia y Gray. La verdad estoy que me muero de la emoción, o sea amo como todo este arco de Tártaros porque es muy Gruvia. Yo quiero que animen desesperadamente el abrazo Gruvia, ya sabes él súper dolido porque acaba de perder a su padre de nuevo y ella renunciando a su amor. Me muero por verlo. Lo amo. Espero como siempre que te haya gustado mucho, un beso gigante. Te quiero.

**Deicy:** Hola! Tienes razón, se vienen los problemas y la recta final del fic. Espero que te gusté, te mandó un beso y un abrazo. Te quiero.

**Oni No Ao:** Hola, pues bueno tu review fue algo como, me aburrió, lo odie y no entendí nada. Así me sentí, no sé qué decir. Este está más largo y creo que te aburrirá más. Tenía que decirlo, lo siento pero así lo tome. Pues nada créeme que pensé en hacer este CAP como de 1k para que no aburriera pero dije como al demonio necesito acabar esto rápido. Te quiero Miki, Bye.

**Scarlett:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Me gusta mucho que te gusté, lo siento. Soy algo demorada publicando los caps pero es porque los hago algo largos y la u me absorbe. Espero que disfrutes este CAP, muchas gracias por tu review por darme ánimos y escribir cosas lindas. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Nekonekodesu :3: **Holaa, awwww ¿Sabes que te amo? Me encanta que me digas esas cosas porque me haces sentir muy realizada, que estoy haciendo feliz a alguien desde un lugar lejano esta vez desde Chile. Te quiero, muchas gracias por todo enserio, te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

**Guest:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer y saludarme, te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Nole-chan:** Hola! Lo sé, no me dejas reviews en este fic pero ahora me doy cuenta que estas a la par de todo el drama y la ternura de este fic hasta dónde va. Unos me piden que sea niña otros que niño pero ya tengo la decisión final. Buajajaja soy mala. Gracias por poner un hermoso review, te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye.


	15. Si vuelvo a verte

_Hola hermosuras! Bien acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de su fic favorito. Neee. Bueno quiero saludar a Indira Galarcep, muchos besotes y abrazos psicológicos. Te quiere mucho y muchas gracias por seguirme. Bien. Los quiero a todos_.

Una maldición pasó exactamente por su cabeza en ese momento, entro en pánico y ese sentimiento precisamente era lo único que la hacía perder el control y olvidar toda la preparación que le habían dado los escoltas de Silver de cómo actuar en una situación de emergencia.

Su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad y todo por un descuido, sabía mejor que nadie que si le pasaba algo a su bebe nunca en la vida se lo perdonaría y por esa misma razón no dejaba de proteger a su pequeño mocoso con las manos, acariciándolo y diciendo mentalmente que todo iba a estar bien.

— ¿Qué no vas a venir a saludarme? –Juvia trago toda la saliva que tenía en la boca y la vio a los ojos por medio del espejo, era muy temprano y no había mucha gente para pedir auxilio, así que descartaba una de las opciones que lo escoltas le habían explicado, la única manera de salir viva de esto era usar sutilmente su inteligencia y hacerle entender que no se dejaría vencer por ella. Pero era muy fácil pensarlo cuando ni siquiera podía evitar que su mano dejara de temblar por encima de su vientre. A una persona con un desequilibrio mental como el de Ultear se le debía llevar la corriente para que no actuara violentamente. Juvia debería aceptar sin refutar todo lo que Ultear le mandará si no quería que ambos salieran lastimados.

Sabía que estaba contra la espada y la pared, conocía que un solo golpe bastaba para que acabará con la vida de su pequeño pero no podía demostrar miedo aunque no pudiera siquiera inhalar y exhalar en un ritmo armonioso — ¿Qué quieres Ultear? Juvia no entiende como una persona como tú está detrás de personas inocentes buscándoles hacer daño -Muerta del miedo le dio la espalda y camino hacia la pared pues ahí se encontraban las toallitas para secarse las manos. Una carcajada malévola salió de la boca de Ultear y la pequeña peli azul solo pudo pasar saliva mientras sentía como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, sabía que las brujas solamente existían en cuentos y películas de terror pero ese acto se asemejaba bastante a una de ellas.

— ¿Personas como yo? ¡No sabes nada de mí, linda! No conoces mis intenciones, mis planes, todo lo que sufrí para llegar donde estoy para que simplemente por una estúpida que ha nacido en una cuna de oro, ¡Qué digo de oro! De diamantes y solo abre la boca para que le den todo lo que se le pegue la gana me lo quiten todo. –Juvia abrió sus ojos azules y su ceño se frunció. Esa mujer estaba hablando a la ligera, no conocía en lo absoluto todo lo que Juvia vivió en su infancia, los desplantes de su padre y ver a su madre llorar por alguien que no valía la pena. Si hubiera podido elegir entre tener una familia feliz y toneladas de dinero claramente hubiera escogido un buen padre. En teoría la única que se había dañado su futuro era ella sola al intentar hacerle daño a una mujer embarazada pero su querido suegro y "padre" había ayudado bastante para manchar su futuro. Tenía todos los motivos para querer vengarse pero solo a una loca se le ocurre meterse con una chica indefensa que va a tener un bebé.

— Usted tiene razón, Juvia no sabe nada sobre su vida pero, ¿Alguna vez supo lo que era vivir con alguien que la veía únicamente como un estorbo en sus planes? No puede juzgar la vida de Juvia cuando claramente desconoce por todo lo que ella vivió. –Socarrona, Ultear inflo sus cachetes intentando aguantar la risa que le causaba las palabras de Juvia, definitivamente Ultear no escucharía razones y eso era un punto en contra, la peli negra había pasado por muchas cosas feas cuando era niña, creció siendo mezquina y vanidosa pero lo más peligroso de toda la situación es que siempre buscaba salirse con la suya, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

— Linda, no sabes nada de la vida pero ahora vas a aprender a las malas. Y eso –Con su dedo índice señaló el balconcito de Juvia haciéndola retroceder un poco. — Va a pagar todas las consecuencias. –La Loxar había cambiado tanto desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada, siempre fue una chica débil que se dejaba llevar por las adversidades pero cuando tuvo que enfrentar el mundo y saber que siempre estuvo en una burbuja aunque tuviera problemas la habían hecho fuerte, ya no dejaba que nadie la pisoteara y todo lo que hacía era por el bienestar de su bebé. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente pues se sentía tan indefensa que sabía que no iba a salir de esta y todo por su error. Nunca se lo perdonaría, deseaba que alguien entrará y poder decir algo, necesitaba a Gray en ese instante diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, pero eso no iba a pasar. Así que debía ser fuerte por los dos así sintiera que se iba a desvanecer en ese mismo instante.

— ¡Nos vamos, Juvia! –La joven negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no iba a ceder a eso porque no sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, a donde la iba a llevar, si la iba a matar o después de tortura la iba a dejar libre. La incertidumbre la estaba matando pero por el contrario, ella endureció su mirada deteniéndole el corazón a Juvia, si se iba con esa loca mujer ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Juvia tiene que volver al lado de Gray-Sama. –Bruscamente la agarro del antebrazo intentando sacarla a la fuerza del baño y llevársela. — ¡Nunca vas a volver a ver a Gray! ¿Gray-Sama? Me dan ganas de vomitar al solo escuchar como lo nombras, luces patética. –Juvia trató de forcejear con ella para soltarse pero de repente vio como la joven sacaba algo de su bolso y le apuntaba directamente al vientre. Ante eso Juvia quedo desarmada. — ¡Ya no eres tan valiente! ¿No es así? Si abres tu boca mientras caminamos por la calle, si miras con esos ojos de cachorro degollado a alguien pidiendo ayuda o si emites algún sonido créeme que una de estas va directamente a la cabeza de esa cosa que crece dentro de ti. Pero no sé dónde queda su cabeza –Se acercó tratando de tocarle el vientre y Juvia la apartó con sus manos. Primero tenía que pasar por encima de Juvia antes de llegar a su bebé.

— Juvia hará todo lo que le digas pero no le hagas daño a su bebé, ni a Gray, él no tiene la culpa de amar a su hijo y rechazarte por él. –Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios e inmediatamente puso su brazo en el de Juvia para irse de gancho con ella. — Ahora nos estamos entendiendo ¿No? Bien, tú eres la llave para mi nueva vida llena de lujos, una vida donde pueda disfrutar de la miseria que vivirá el imbécil de Gray, su papito y lo más divertido, te veré arrastrándote en el dolor por tener un hijo muerto. Dicen que ese es el peor dolor ¿No lo crees?

Un gran silencio reino, Juvia estaba concentrada pensando cómo sería su vida sin el bebé y lo que le mostraron sus pensamientos no fue nada bueno, claramente estos meses había estado tan concentrada en su pequeño, todo lo que había hecho, a lo que había renunciado era por él y si lo perdía iba a ser muy duro para ella poder superarlo. Imagino como Gray simplemente la culpaba de todo y la abandonaba diciéndole que era una asesina. No podría soportarlo, no podía perder a su bebé y mucho menos a Gray por lo que él llego a despertar en su corazón.

— Ahora, vamos a tener una tarde de chicas…Aprovecha la luz porque nunca más la vas a volver a ver, pero para eso linda, necesito que nadie nos esté buscando como perros detrás de una presa. –La forma de hablar de Ultear ya la estaba mareando, era dulce, luego amenazadora y enseguida volvía a ser dulce. Definitivamente la bipolaridad no iba con ella y no la podía aguantar.

— Envíale un mensaje al imbécil de tu novio pero cualquier movimiento en falso y te juro que te mato, no me importa llevarme a un no nacido al infierno. –asustada saco el celular de su bolso, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar al ver a Gray en su fondo de pantalla cuando estaba siendo Santa en el centro comercial y a ella abrazándolo, recordó las épocas donde Gray era imposible de manejar porque la muerte de su madre le había provocado un trauma y ahora temía que si algo le pasaba a su bebé él no se pudiera recuperar.

Despacio tecleo y por lo nerviosa que estaba cometía varios errores, vio cuando alguien entro en el baño y simplemente tuvo que centrarse en el celular, no se iba a arriesgar delante de Ultear porque simplemente una bala era más rápida que sus palabras.

**Juvia a Gray 8:42 am: "**_Hola, Juvia se encontró con Gajeel en el centro comercial y va a pasar el día con él, no te preocupes ambos están bien. Por favor perdónala por lo de ayer, no era su intención que los dos discutieran. ¿Sabes Amor? Las veces amargas nos hacen fuertes. El mocoso y Juvia te aman" _

— ¿Así le parece? -La Loxar le mostró el celular a la pelinegra y la mujer le negó señalándole una parte del mensaje. — ¿Crees que soy estúpida? –Le susurró mientras la sacaba para que aquella mujer que entró en el baño no las escuchará hablar. — Obviamente sabrá que estamos en el centro comercial correrá a buscarte. -Juvia borró la parte del centro comercial y se lo mostró nuevamente a ella.

**Juvia a Gray 8:43 am: "**_Hola, Juvia se encontró con Gajeel y va a pasar el día con él. Por favor perdónala por lo de ayer, no era su intención que los dos discutieran. ¿Sabes Amor? Las veces amargas nos hacen fuertes. El mocoso y Juvia te aman. _— Bien –Cuando Ultear dio su aprobación con ese nuevo mensaje, la chica le dio enviar y la pelinegra se lo arrebato lanzándolo en la caneca de basura, Juvia abrió los ojos de la impresión y suspiró hondamente, allí estaban las fotos que tenía con Gray aunque una cosa le aliviaba, él tenía una copia de ellas. También tomó su bolso y saco las tarjetas bancarias guardándoselas en el bolsillo del abrigo a Juvia. — Las vamos a necesitar así que no las pierdas, linda –Con ni una pizca de delicadeza también lanzó el bolso a una caneca de basura cercana. Deteniéndose por completo reviso que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores y empezó a requisarla para cerciorarse que no tuviera ningún objeto con el que pudiera pedir ayuda o en el peor de los casos atacarla para poder escapar. Encontró un bolígrafo y así Juvia quedo sin absolutamente nada para defenderse.

— ¡Vamos a pasar una tarde de chicas! –Juvia trato de sonreír imitando la loca expresión que tenía Ultear en su rostro pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguarán de la desesperación.

Ambas caminaron normalmente por el centro comercial sin levantar sospechas, Juvia que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas idear un plan no lo lograba por el pánico que recorría cada una de sus neuronas. La Loxar vio al guardia de seguridad con la esperanza que descubriera que había sido secuestrada pero nada pasó, solo recibió un doloroso pellizco en su brazo por parte de Ultear que le indicaba que debía cerrar la boca.

Por instinto Juvia cerró los ojos y siguió el camino que la mujer le indicaba, al salir a los parqueaderos trató de caminar a donde estaba su camioneta pero Ultear la freno en seco y señaló un auto rentado, algo viejo pero que lograba alcanzar altas velocidades.

— ¡Esa es nuestra limosina, linda! No creías que iba a ser tan estúpida de montarme en ese auto lleno de localizadores y última tecnología de ricos para que nos encuentren mientras respiramos. –Observando en todas direcciones la joven solo quería que su visión le mostrará a Gray y policías que vinieran a buscarla, pero eso no sucedió. Por el contrario tuvo que subir en ese auto con su corazón latiendo a alta velocidad y con el mocoso más inquieto que nunca. Dicen que los bebés pueden sentir las emociones de su madre y si esas constantes patadas en su vientre no eran de preocupación ya no sabía de qué eran.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana mientras pensaba que era una tonta por salir sola, claro ahora veía que fue muy tonto lo que había echo y únicamente quería retroceder el tiempo y evitar esta estupidez, pero eso no era posible.

— ¿Entonces estaban peleando? –La voz de Ultear la saco de sus negativos pensamientos y vio que sus ojos negros la observaban mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

— ¡Por favor mire al frente! –La risa de bruja volvió a aparecer en ella y Juvia tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente del cinturón de seguridad para frenar todos esos nervios que estaba sintiendo.

— No nos pasará nada, soy la mejor conductora de todo el planeta, pero te hice una pregunta y tú como buena perra debes contestar. –Juvia asintió y respiro profundo, no quería darle detalles de la relación entre Gray y ella pero debía calmar a esa loca con algo.

— Ayer Juvia vio algo de su pasado que Gray-Sama no quería revelar y él se enojo.

— ¿Te oculta cosas? –Subió su ceja algo burlona mientras manejaba rápidamente por las calles que milagrosamente estaban desocupadas.

— No, es algo que es muy doloroso para él y a Juvia ya no le corresponde recordarle esas cosas, mucho menos meterse en sus problemas si él no se lo permite. –La peli negra negó con la cabeza y apretó fuertemente el manubrio de su auto.

— ¿Te doy un consejo? Nena, el amor no existe y te aseguro que ese imbécil no siente nada por ti. Los hombres son todos iguales y a ellos únicamente les impresiona lo nuevo, cosas que jamás hayan experimentado para llenarse de logros y esas estupideces. Mira a Gray, mujeriego, irresponsable, bebedor y derrochador, no le importaba ni su propia salud y ahora está contigo... Un niño rico que tiene todo de repente se da cuenta que va a ser padre. Al principio imagino que lo tomo mal pero luego se dio cuenta que ese engendró iba a ser su nuevo juguete...Los hombres se acostumbran a todo y después de un tiempo se dará cuenta que solo estaba contigo por compromiso y para que su nueva adquisición estuviera seguro o segura porque según escuche de la tonta de Cana, no quieren saber su genero hasta que nazca ¿No es ridículo?...Las peleas empezarán, se darán cuenta que cometieron un error al pensar que funcionarían como pareja y puedo jurarte que él será el primero en dar su brazo a torcer...Ahora sí sin ningún remordimiento se podrá acostar con otras mujeres y tú quedarás con una molestia de por vida y una desilusión en el corazón porque nosotras si entregamos todo cuando amamos a alguien –Juvia negó con la cabeza, no podía dejarse llenar la cabeza de cucarachas ahora que pensaba que había encontrado una nueva persona con quien compartir su vida y que creía que él iba a hacer todo por ella. Juvia conocía a Gray y tenía plena confianza en él, nunca había pensado en tener que alejarse de él desde que el Fullbuster comenzó a comportarse como una persona de buenos sentimientos, demostrándole que la amaba con todo el corazón. Pero ahora pensaba en el futuro, en su fallida relación con Rogue, en todo lo que podía pasar en días, Gray podía volver a ser el mismo y simplemente eso era algo que no podría soportar.

— Pero bueno, eso era lo único que los unía. ¿imagina a quién va a culpar de la muerte de ese niñito?...¡Exacto! Te odiará tanto que nunca más te querrá ver en la vida. ¿Podrás vivir con la culpa? Porque claramente fuiste tú quien salió sabiendo que hay muchos lobos cazando ovejas. Fuiste una tonta al creer que yo no iba a hacer nada...He pensado tanto en lo que te voy a hacer, le quitaré a los Fullbuster su fortuna contigo y cuando ya no tengan un solo billete les mandare en una caja el feto y tú cabeza. Será algo tan espectacular, pasaré a la historia como la mejor asesina nunca atrapada. Pero, primero iré por tu padre, le sacaré toda la fortuna pues querrá rescatar a su única hija. –Una carcajada salió de la boca de Juvia pero no podía negar que estaba algo nerviosa. Ya antes le habían llegado amenazas de muerte causantes por su dinero y por su relación con Rogue pero ya con su bebé era diferente, en realidad la perspectiva de la vida le había cambiado radicalmente a Juvia Loxar y nunca antes temió por su vida como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

— El padre de Juvia no dará un centavo por ella, nunca la quiso y creo que le agradecerá quitarle este estorbo de su camino –Se señaló a ella misma y respiro hondamente.

— Creo que puedo conformarme con el dinero de los Fullbuster. –Su sonrisa le erizo el vello de los brazos a Juvia y simplemente se llenó de ira de repente, si pudiera detener el tiempo seguramente estaría en casa a salvo. Todo por una estupidez de su parte.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? Juvia no le hizo nada malo, solo estaba defendiendo lo suyo y no iba a permitir que siguiera diciendo cosas feas de Gray-Sama, que por cierto no eran ciertas. Eso quedó en el pasado ¡Ya supérelo!

— ¿No me hiciste nada? Todos en este maldito mundo se han encargado de hacerme la vida un infierno, pero tú gusano despreciable, eres la peor de todas...Te desprecio por la buena vida que llevaste, te detesto por querer a ese hijo que llevas en el vientre cuando mi madre me dejo en un hospital y jamás volvió. Te odio porque hay alguien que aparenta quererte mientras que mi novio me dejo por una rubiecita con rostro de boba como el tuyo. Para las tontas como tú la vida es más fácil, naciste en una familia rica al mismo tiempo que yo tuve que vivir en la calle con solo cinco años de edad, ¿Sabes lo que es trabajar para ganarse el pan de cada día? Recibí humillaciones, malditos hicieron conmigo lo que se les dio la gana y entonces prometí que jamás me iba a volver a dejar vencer y que siempre obtendría lo que yo quisiera. Mi vida se arruino por el maldito de Silver y bien, ya que no puedo aspirar a ningún empleo decente me vengare dolorosamente de ustedes y luego disfrutare de todo el maldito dinero que les sacare.

— Juvia puede hablar con Silver-Sama para que cambie lo que hizo con usted, ya no tendrá que preocuparse por trabajar en su vida ya que pueden llegar a un buen trato y nunca en la vida volverse a ver.

— Volvemos a lo mismo linda...Ningún hombre se me había negado y ese hijo de rico me dice que no y me humilla, creo que le haré pagar contigo o más bien con tu mocoso. –Juvia acariciaba a su bebé con ternura mientras claramente se asustó al sentir el ruido que hizo Ultear al estrellar sus manos en el volante con total furia.

— ¡Deja de tocar a ese maldito! –Juvia la miro detenidamente y sonrió con una tranquila sonrisa que le llego a lo más profundo de los recuerdos a Ultear, en un segundo la confundió con su madre Ur, la joven más que nadie sabía que un niño no tenía recuerdos claros y que podía ser un engaño de su mente pues de lo único que estaba segura en la vida era que su madre nunca la quiso y la regalo a una organización donde sufrió todo por lo que una pequeña niña nunca puede pasar.

De repente se detuvo y la saco del auto, Juvia algo confundida salió y lo primero que vio fue una gran tienda de marca donde los vestidos eran muy costosos. Muy feliz Ultear la tomo del brazo y entro en el lugar.

— Nos iremos del país en tren, poco a poco extorsionare a los Fullbuster, viviré la vida a gusto mientras tú estarás encerrada en un sótano muriéndote con ese mocoso. Pero para mí nueva vida necesito ropa hermosa ¿no?

— ¿A qué país va! a ir? Juvia no quiere salir de España.

— Croacia, nadie nos reconocerá allá. Vamos a ser muy felices o bueno solo yo y voy a darme la vida que me merezco –Sin perder de vista a Juvia se lleno de vestidos, zapatos y collares. Sin siquiera mirar el precio empezó a tomar todo lo que quería y Juvia algo aterrada y sorprendida estaba extrañada del comportamiento de Ultear. Parecía que todos sus sueños frustrados se hacían realidad gracias a ella, su descuido y el dinero de Silver. No tendría cara para enfrentarlo y poderle pagar todo el dinero que había invertido en ella.

— ¿Por qué no te los pruebas, Ultear?

— ¿Crees que soy estúpida? No dejaré que te me escapes, además son de mi talla y no nos quedaremos más de diez minutos en un mismo lugar, así no podrán rastrearnos.

Rápidamente pasaron a la caja y aunque intento pedir ayuda con sus ojos nadie le entendía, ante los ojos de los demás eran solo amigas y Juvia no podía hablar para pedir ayuda, simplemente estaba perdida.

Visitaron diez tiendas más en diferentes ubicaciones muy lejos de la mansión de Silver y la cuenta ya estaba por las nubes, no entendía qué más dinero le iba a sacar a los Fullbuster si ya con esa ropa se había gastado lo que equivalía a una gran casa. Habían pasado más de cuatro horas juntas y no había señales de Gray o alguien que la pudiera ayudar.

La joven asustada trataba de encontrar una forma de escapar de Ultear pero nada bueno se le ocurría, no estaría lejos de su país y mucho menos aceptaría vivir lejos de Gray y de todo lo que conoció. Vio a un hombre a la distancia y un restaurante que frecuentaba con Lucy y entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea pero, tenía que ser rápida para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta y sobre todo tener cuidado con su bebé.

Se hizo la distraída y chocó suavemente con el hombre cuando lo tuvo al frente, en un rápido movimiento le saco la pluma que tenía en el bolsillo y se la guardó en la manga evitando que alguno de los dos lo notará.

— Juvia lo siente, realmente no lo vio.

— Ten más cuidado, niña. Podrías hacerle daño a tu bebé. –Ultear la jalo para que no hablará de más y ella la miro obediente cambio la dirección de su mirada y siguió caminando con su secuestradora.

— Juvia tiene hambre, Ultear y ya no puede caminar más.

— ¡Eres tan molesta, tonta! Vamos a comer allí –Sonriente acepto pues conocía de antemano que había alguien allí que la podría ayudar.

Fingiendo que no lo conocía no saludo a Totomaru y camino a una mesa. Afortunadamente el joven se acercó a atenderlas y Juvia le recomendó un plato a Ultear, cuando el joven desapareció la peli negra busco algo en su bolso y se lo puso enfrente a la chica.

— Te tengo un trato...Aspira esto y te dejaré libre. –Juvia tuvo que respirar hondamente y mirar hacia otro lado, su debilidad durante unos cuantos meses estaba nuevamente ante ella y Juvia no podía ceder ante eso.

— Eso le hará daño al bebé de Juvia, no lo hará.

— Sé que eres una maldita adicta. Aspiralo puta y te dejaré en paz..

— Juvia no lo hace más –La joven repaso todos los pasos de narcóticos anónimos pero era muy difícil para ella negarse ante esa tentación.

— Esto es lo que usas para perderte de los problemas, tómalo. –Su mano temblando se acercó al pequeño sobre con droga y luego grito para tumbarlo al piso. — No, Juvia no lo hará, es malo para el bebé y no está dispuesta a volver a caer en ese mundo de porquería por una mujer que solo quiere verla mal.

— ¡Eres una idiota! –Rápidamente Ultear se levantó para que nadie viera el sobre y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos volvió rápidamente a su asiento para tenerla controlada.

— Te juro que si no es esto lo que te va a alejar definitivamente de Gray es algún defecto que los tienen, no pueden vivir felices para siempre, no eres una tonta princesa. Él no te ama, te repito que solo está contigo por el bebé.

— Pues es algo que definitivamente no te incumbe. –Juvia se sorprendió al sentir que le alistaban la mesa y se tranquilizó al ver a Totomaru, rápidamente el joven sirvió los platos y se alejó. La Loxar ni corta ni perezosa empezó a comer pues estaba muriendo de hambre ya que había salido de casa sin comer nada.

— Eres una desagradecida, Juvia. –La joven no siguió respondiendo a nada de lo que decía Ultear, estaba tan sorprendida de si misma por la reacción que tuvo al ver esa sustancia. Estaba segura que había superado su problema de drogadicción pero lo dudo. Por un segundo no le importo su bebé e iba a sucumbir ante la tentación. Tendría que ser fuerte para poder superar esto.

— Juvia tiene que ir al baño.

— ¿Ahora? Ya hemos ido más de cuatro veces hoy.

— Es por el bebé.

— Pues no iremos.

— Pues Juvia se orinará acá y todos se darán cuenta que algo extraño pasa, ¿Eso es lo que quiere?

— Eres un fastidio –Ambas caminaron al baño dejando sus objetos personales en la mesa.

Juvia sabía que era su única oportunidad, lo que le preocupaba en ese momento no era que la descubriera, era lo vulnerable que su estado le imponía.

— Si intentas algo estúpidamente valiente, querida. ¡Te mato! Pero primero dejaré que sientas como ese mocoso que llevas dentro se muere –Levantó la manga de su abrigo y escribió claramente unas palabras en su muñeca mientras simulaba estar haciendo un proceso normal en el baño. Cuando terminó volvió a bajar la manga asegurándose que había cubierto la escritura y tiro el bolígrafo a la caneca. Todo estaba listo, bajo la cadena y se acomodó su ropa. Al salir Ultear la estaba esperando con sus ojos oscuros penetrantes y Juvia actuó normalmente.

— ¡Rápido, hemos estado mucho tiempo acá! –Halándola y casi a empujones la saco del baño, sonrió y la tomo del brazo para disimular ante los presentes, la respiración de Juvia se agitó un poco pero se sentó tranquilamente y le dio una probada a su postre que Totamaru eficientemente había traído.

— No hay tiempo para postres –Sentenció Ultear que con su mano levantada llamó a Totomaru para que les trajera la cuenta. El muchacho al llegar en un elegante objeto les pasó impresa la cuenta y algo nerviosa Juvia paseo sus dedos por sus tarjetas bancarias, lo sabía bastante bien, Ultear no despegaba sus ojos de ella por esa razón bajo sus manos lo suficiente para que los objetos de la mesa estorbaran su visión. En un rápido movimiento Juvia levantó su manga y dejo que Totomaru viera el letrero moviendo su muñeca a su ángulo. "_Llama al 112, mujer peligrosa". _

El peli negro con algunos mechones blancos miro los azules de la chica por un segundo y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de la preocupación y la complicada situación que estaba viviendo. Se culpó mentalmente por no darse cuenta antes ya que Juvia frecuentaba el restaurante con la rubia y nunca había ido con esa extraña mujer, además el comportamiento de Juvia no era igual de risueño y encantador. Si hablaba ella saldría perjudicada así que actuó normalmente. Juvia volvió su mirada a Ultear y luego bajo su abrigo para que no viera lo que había echo. Con apuro Juvia tomó una tarjeta y se la pasó al mesero que solamente para asegurarse de lo que había visto habló.

— Esta tarjeta no está permitida en el restaurante.

— Juvia lo siente ya busca otra.

— Esta no es la que trae siempre. ¿No viene con ella? –Inmediatamente Juvia entendió que no estaba hablando de la tarjeta pero trato de disimular su emoción de ser rescatada para que ella no se diera cuenta, sería fatal en ese momento que la mujer supiera de sus planes de escape, sacara su arma y empezará a dispararle a todos los presentes principalmente a su bebé.

— ¡Esa de ahí le sirve! –Totomaru señaló una de todas las que Juvia había sacado y le llevó el datafono para que pudiera pagar la cuenta.

— Es un gusto servirle. –Alejándose rápidamente de la escena sacó su teléfono y llamó a emergencias para que vinieran rápidamente por Juvia, tratándose de un caso especial por su bebé deberían apresurarse. Juvia trató de hacer las cosas más lentamente pero ahí estaba Ultear diciendo que debían marcharse y riéndose a carcajadas porque su plan ya estaba a punto de completarse. Había sido suficiente presión mental para Juvia, sin embargo algo mucho peor le esperaba. Una vida en cautiverio que Ultear le brindaría si no la rescataban y sin su bebé, para ella la muerte misma.

— ¡Vamos, debemos tomar el tren ahora! –Juvia se levantó y camino al lado de Ultear, con una mirada de cachorro vio a Totomaru pidiéndole ayuda y él no sabía que más hacer. — ¡Señoritas! –Ambas voltearon a mirar y Ultear le enterró tanto las uñas en su brazo a Juvia que emitió un libero grito de dolor. — ¡Son muy afortunadas, las dos han ganado un helado gratis por ser nuestras clientes número diez mil!

— No nos gusta el helado, además tenemos afán –Atropelladamente Ultear habló y sacó a Juvia del restaurante, el joven decidido salió tras ellas sin que se dieran cuenta, únicamente escuchaba las risas burlonas de Ultear mientras veía como la mujer que tanto le encantaba estaba en peligro.

— Ultear, Juvia no quiere salir del país. Por favor no la obligue. –La joven negó con su dedo índice y aunque quería que el camino al auto fuera más largo llegaron en menos de diez segundos, Juvia viendo a todas direcciones subió al auto y respiro hondamente, si subía al tren ya no había nada que hacer para ellos dos y nunca había sentido esas profundas ganas de llorar. Estaba tan aterrada por su destino que necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo en ese momento pues ya creía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Un ruido estruendoso se hizo presente, Juvia ya dentro del carro posó sus ojos en el retrovisor y vio unas patrullas de policía, una cabellera negra se hizo presente tras una más alta, la joven peli azul estaba tan asustada que no entendía las palabras que por medio de megáfonos le decían a su secuestradora, estaba mareada y su respiración se encontraba agitada, nunca en todo su embarazo se había sentido tan mal físicamente. Después de unos segundos comprendió que eran ellos, Gray, Silver y algunos escoltas de su padre habían llegado acompañados de policías y además podía entender las palabras que decían.

— La tenemos rodeada, salga con las manos en la cabeza, señorita.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron? Se supone que no deberían sospechar que estabas en peligro...¡Fue ese mensaje, debiste haber mandado un código, maldita!–La joven temerosa por su vida trato de salir del auto pero Ultear de un solo jalonazo la dejo sentada nuevamente en la silla, en un movimiento rápido encendió el automóvil y lo puso en marcha. — ¿Qué mierda fue lo que hizo, Juvia? Primero muerta que pasar mis días en una caverna que estos idiotas llaman cárcel. –A toda velocidad rozó uno de los autos policiales y libremente salió por las calles manejando a mucha velocidad, había echo una maniobra digna de admirar pero con eso había logrado obtener una pequeña ventaja de ellos.

Gray no dudó en montarse en su convertible, no podía dejar que Juvia y su bebé desaparecieran de su lado, así tuviera que enfrentar su mayor miedo "_Poder sufrir un nuevo accidente de transito"_ iba a salvar a su chica e iba a ver los ojitos de su hijo mientras lo sostenía y lo sentía respirar, eso exactamente era lo que iba a hacer así tuviera que matar a Ultear, lo haría. Ya no podría soportar perder a alguien más, mucho menos a ellos que se habían convertido en una parte esencial de su vida.

La Loxar aferrada fuertemente a su pancita estaba muy asustada. Sabía que si se estrellaban iban a morir por los elevados kilómetros por hora con los que estaba manejando Ultear tratando de escapar de los policías. Le parecía un milagro ya no haber chocado antes con un carro o un árbol pero tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, la peli negra no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y podía hacer cualquier cosa, hasta matarse sin importarle nada ni nadie.

— No duramos más de quince minutos en un solo lugar, no podían rastrearnos, ellos pensaban que estabas con tu primo ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? –Gritando desesperadamente demandaba una respuesta de Juvia la cual no podía hablar, estaba asustada, solo veía el velocímetro y nada más. Sentía la muerte tan cerca que no se arrepentía de haber conocido a Gray aunque todo lo que estaba viviendo era gracias a sus decisiones.

— Por favor baje la velocidad, todos van a morir si sigue así –Sus ojos ya estaban empañados de tanto llorar, los niveles de estrés que estaba sintiendo ya no los podía soportar, Juvia estaba pasando por el peor momento de su vida y su salud no estaba cooperando. — ¡Te pregunte que fue lo que hiciste, imbécil!

— El mensaje. Los escoltas de Silver-sama le habían enseñado a enviar códigos cuando estuviera en peligro, la palabra "sálvanos" estaba en las iniciales de unas palabra. Así Juvia le hizo entender que había caído en sus manos.

— ¡Detente maldita! –La voz de Gray llamó la atención de ambas, el convertible los había logrado alcanzar pero no podía hacer nada ya que si golpeaba el carro con el suyo Juvia podía salir lastimada y eso no estaba en sus planes.

— Te voy a quitar lo más importante en tu vida, ahora vivirás una vida miserable –Un camión se atravesó entre las dos y Juvia gritando le indicó que lo esquivará, por unos cuantos milímetros se salvaron de estrellarse pero Gray se quedó atrás ya que pudo esquivarlo pero un hueco exploto una de las llantas de su auto, manejó algunos meros tratando de no perder el control y en un acto extraño el auto se detuvo sin que Gray sufriera algún rasguño.

Juvia, entrando en pánico porque pensaba que Gray se había chocado sintió que ya no había nada que hacer, sintió que ya no tenía sentido vivir porque no podría superar la culpa de la muerte de Gray. Entró en shock y sin ser consiente tomo el cinturón de seguridad y se lo puso lentamente mientras miraba con fuerza el frente.

— No sé porque tú madre te dejo pero estar embarazada fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Juvia. Debiste haber sido una niña hermosa, tu madre debió haber tenido una razón para dejarte y por tu bien nunca te lo dijo.

— ¡Cállate tonta! –Las sirenas de los carros policiales la tenían desesperada, no iban a dejarlas nunca y Ultear no sabía qué hacer. Ella solo quería dinero y tal vez si llegaban a un acuerdo la dejarían en libertad, lo que haría era secuestrarla y usarla como escudo y cuando ya se sintiera a salvo la dejaría no sin antes matar a ese mocoso que tiene lo que ella nunca tuvo, una familia, dinero y sobre todo una madre amorosa que daría todo por él.

— No te preocupes, va a ser muy rápido. Juvia, tu mami te promete que va a estar contigo en el cielo y que por fin se podrán conocer –Mordiéndose el labio tuvo que ahogar todas esas lágrimas que no la dejaban hablar, ya se había resignado a morir y aunque no había tenido una larga vida y le faltaban muchas cosas por hacer había logrado encontrar paz. — Juvia te ama, fuiste lo mejor que le pudo pasar. –La joven cerró los ojos y por instinto empezó a cantar suavemente una canción de cuna.

— _Yo tengo un osito, un osito de lana. Que cuando se duerme lo llevó a la cama. _–Algo dentro de Ultear se revolvió, esas frases las había escuchado antes, recordó una mujer de cortos cabellos negros que la sostenían con fuerza mientras cantaba esa canción, una mirada calmada llena de amor mientras le sonreía y le decía que la amaba. Temblando y sin saber porque habían lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas frenó mientras que el auto se detenía lentamente. Cómo una niña perdida puso su frente en el manubrio mientras se rompía a llorar, "_No puede estar más tiempo a mi lado, mi enfermedad la afectará y eso es lo que menos quiero" _

"_La cuidaremos no se preocupe" _

"_Te amo, Ultear...Lo siento mucho mi niña"_

Lentamente policías armados rodearon el automóvil, Juvia fue sacada del transporte con éxito mientras se aseguraban que Ultear no hiciera nada en su contra.

La peli azul no se encontraba bien, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y de repente sintió como un fuerte dolor se apodero de su vientre lo que la hizo contraerse, con lágrimas en sus ojos trato de pedir ayuda y vio como Gray se aproximaba a ella.

— ¡Duele, duele mucho! –El peli negro no dudo en tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla.

— ¡Una ambulancia, por favor! –Gray algo angustiado tomo las manos de Juvia, nunca pensó que ese mocoso llegará a despertar semejantes sentimientos en su interior y ahora temía por lo que le fuera a pasar. — ¡Todo va a estar bien! –Le repetía a Juvia mientras esperaba que la ambulancia que venía con ellos hiciera su aparición y pudieran atenderla. Había leído bastante de revistas de bebes y sabía que si el bebé venía ahora iba a nacer con ciertos problemas de salud, sus órganos aún no se habían desarrollado del todo y podía morir por esa razón. "_No ahora. Por favor._"

— Nuestro mocoso, Gray…Aún quedan dos meses, no, puede morir -Angustiada sintió como un líquido extraño hacía su aparición. Tomo fuertemente su vientre y desesperada empezó a llorar casi perdiendo el aire mientras en sollozos pedía que no fuera verdad — Tranquila amor, respira –Fue cuestión de segundos para que la ambulancia llegará, rápidamente la subieron mientras ella aguantaba el dolor y Gray subió con ella, se sentía como un pequeño niño asustado, impotente y sobre todas las cosas como si su corazón de fuera a romper en ese momento. Su bebé estaba en peligro y lo único que podía hacer era acariciar a Juvia mientras dejaba que los expertos hicieran su trabajo.

— Juvia lo siente, esto pasó por su culpa. Ella lo siente mucho…Por favor perdónela Gray-sama.

— Todo va a estar bien, tú y mi mocoso van a estar bien. Tranquila, llegaremos pronto al hospital.

.

.

.

Odiaba ese lugar, detestaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre que se estaba presentando en su estómago con ese fuerte estrujón, sentía que todo eso estaba pasando por su culpa y si a su hijo le pasaba algo estaba seguro que jamás se podría reponer. El brazo de Silver sobre su hombro era lo único que le daba consuelo, todo paso tan rápido que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para procesar toda lo sucedido pero sí simplemente no hubiera tratado a Juvia de esa manera por ver ese video de su accidente que tanto le hacía daño nada de eso estuviera pasando, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas ya que por una parte se sentía feliz de que toda esa pesadilla con Ultear hubiera acabado pero por la otra si su bebé no sobreviviría dejaría de tener confianza en la vida y no sabría qué hacer.— Familiares de la señorita Juvia Loxar –De un brinco se despegó de la silla para ir corriendo a la doctora que estaba atendiendo a Juvia y saber noticias sobre ella. Tenía tanto miedo por saber lo sucedido que sintió que se ahogaba pero tomo fuerzas cuando su padre puso su brazo en sus hombros para apoyarlo.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijo? –Temblando y a punto de romperse Gray habló mientras sostenía fuertemente a su padre.

— Juvia tuvo una amenaza de aborto, la situación por la que estaba pasando lo causó. Tuvo un desprendimiento y a eso se debe el sangrado que sufrió. — Eso quiere decir que mi...mi mocoso está bien ¿No es así?

— Ambos están fuera de peligro pero eso no significa que no haya pasado el riesgo. Juvia tiene que guardar reposo y debemos lograr que el bebé permanezca el mayor tiempo en su vientre pues a esta edad no está totalmente desarrollado para venir al mundo. No podrá subir escaleras, hacer esfuerzos ni mucho menos recibir noticias malas. Deberá tener un reposo absoluto.

— Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco profundamente.

— Para eso estamos, al igual el bebé ayudo un poco pues hizo todo lo posible para quedarse dentro de su madre. Hoy la tendremos acá para dejarla en observación y volverá a casa si todo sale bien mañana mismo.

— Debió haber heredado tu terquedad, Gray. –Con una sonrisa esperanzadora Silver le dio ánimos a su pequeño hijo que estaba tan asustado que su cuerpo estaba tenso y pareciera que se hubiera congelado.

— ¿Puedo verla? –La doctora asintió. — No le recuerde nada de lo sucedido y por favor cálmela, no ha dejado de llorar desde que llegó.

Lentamente siguió a la enfermera y cuando llegó le dolió ver a Juvia llorando en la cama, no sabía cómo calmarla pero sin duda alguna solo pudo sonreír y sentarse a su lado.

— Hola –La joven algo arrepentida por lo que había hecho mordió su labio y volvió a llorar al ver a Gray, no podía ni verlo a la cara de lo mal que se sentía con ella misma.

— Ya estamos bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, linda –Le dolía verla de esa manera, no le gustaba que su Juvia risueña estuviera en una cama casi como muerta y llorando mares, pero aún así no la iba a juzgar. Casi pierde a su hijo, el pelo negro no entendía como no se había roto a llorar pero en una parte en su interior lo sabía. Debía ser fuerte por ella, Juvia debí sentir el apoyo de Gray y superar esa horrible experiencia.

— El bebé casi muere por culpa de Juvia. –Gray negó con la cabeza y empezó a acariciar la pancita de la joven suavemente.

— El mocoso no iba a morir, solo estaba asustado y quería consolarte para que te calmaras. Nadie tiene la culpa, Juvia.

— Si el bebé hubiera muerto, ¿Hubieras dejado a Juvia?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Ella dijo que solo estabas con Juvia por el bebé.

— ¿Y le creíste a esa loca? –Juvia asintió mordiéndose el labio y él negó con la cabeza. — Una vez te deje por estúpido, porque no tenía ni idea de quién eras y el bebé no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Luego, después de que me pusieras a hacer aseo como si fuera un ceniciento. –Juvia sonrió y luego la tristeza volvió a invadirla — Me molestarás con tu vocecita muy chillona y mandona, te quedarás a mi lado a pesar de que en ese entonces era un idiota y me dejaras redimir mis pecados, medi cuenta que eras una mujer hermosa y valiosa...No estoy seguro que hubiera pasado si nuestro mocoso hubiera muerto pero solo una cosa sé, que los dos lo hubiéramos superado.

— Ultear le ofreció drogas a Juvia y ella dudo. Juvia es la peor mamá de todas –Algo sorprendido Gray se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello y la frente.

— Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, no para juzgarte. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y te admiro por ser fuerte y pensar en el bienestar de nuestro mocoso antes de consumir algo que lo puede dañar. Además el mocoso y tú deben descansar y yo me haré cargo de ustedes mientras nace, dos meses pasan muy rápido, verás que por lo único que debemos preocuparnos es porque nuestro bebé no llore tanto y cambiar pañales llenos de...

— Gracias por salvarlos.

— Cuando recibí tu mensaje entre en pánico, la camioneta había sido abandonada y no tenía ni idea donde estabas, cuatro horas de sufrimiento hasta que alguien llamó avisando que estabas en peligro, gracias a esa llamada pudimos saber dónde estabas. Creí que ya estabas tan lejos que jamás te iba a encontrar, todo por esa maldita. Luego nos dieron tu ubicación y estábamos tan cerca que no sé qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos llegado un segundo más tarde –Juvia trato de calmar a Gray, no solo había sido difícil la situación para ella, el joven también estaba bastante asustado y le agradecía haber hecho eso por ella acariciándole la mejilla con ternura mientras él le besaba la frente con delicadeza.

Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, de no poder salvarte…Me estaba haciendo pedazos pensando que nuestro bebé no iba a resistir.

Los dos están bien, todo gracias a ti y tu valentía por ir tras nosotros...Nunca los dejes por favor.

No lo haré. –En silencio se acomodó en una silla a su lado y así pasó una noche larga pero sin descuidarla ni un solo segundo.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado tres semanas del incidente con Ultear. La joven iba a ser procesada y muy probablemente la enviarían a un centro para criminales con desórdenes mentales donde iba a estar muy bien vigilada y jamás volvería a ser un problema para los Fullbuster, ni para Juvia.

La Loxar seguía en reposo pero Gray había notado que ella seguía culpándose y lloraba a escondidas para que él no la regañara o al menos no se sintiera mal por verla así. No era lo que había vivido si no la culpa de poner en riesgo a todos los que amaba por salir de su casa sola, eso era lo que no se podía perdonar y que la llenaba de rabia que se resumía en lágrimas de impotencia que venían a ella en cada momento que pensaba en eso.

A Gray le afectaba bastante verla así, nunca pensó que el sufrimiento que no fuera de él pudiera sentirlo y su corazón dolía cada vez que la veía triste. Él había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para decirle que todo estaba bien y que el bebé también lo estaría pero parecía que nada de lo que hacía surtía efecto.

La joven no había recibido visitas de nadie, ni siquiera de su casi padre Gajeel pues no se sentía preparada para enfrentar a nadie ni mucho menos que le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien cuando claramente no lo estaba. Sin embargo, Gajeel era muy atravesado y aunque no la había visto la llamaba y no la dejaba en paz pues definitivamente le preocupaba mucho lo que pasará con Juvia ¿Y quién iba a pensarlo? Estaba emocionado porque ese bebé naciera pronto.

Gray se había encargado de que nada le faltara a su mocoso ni a ella, aprendió a cocinar, era el que lavaba y arreglaba la casa y sobre todas las cosas le daba de su compañía a Juvia que era lo único que medio la calmaba. Pero en realidad necesitaba que su Juvia volviera. Sabía que no podía seguir así, quería nuevamente a su Juvia risueña, regañona, esa que no se dejaba vencer por ninguna adversidad y la que le había enseñado a que así fuera con las uñas tenía que defender a su bebé. Así que ese día una idea se le vino a la mente pero para poder hacerla realidad primero tenía que hacer una llamadas y lo principal era procurar que Juvia no se diera cuenta.

Lentamente la joven trato de levantarse de la cama y afortunadamente él entró en la habitación con su delantal rosa y con el desayuno ya servido en una charola.

— Te dije que si querías levantarte me pidieras ayuda.

— Pero puedo hacerlo sola –El joven negó en desaprobación y con la mirada le indicó que volviera a sentarse.

— Juvia quiere ir al baño.

— Lo hubieras dicho antes –Ágilmente Gray dejó la comida en la cama y ayudó a Juvia a levantarse, camino con ella hasta el baño y le sonrió. — ¿Necesitas que te ayude a bañarte? –La joven asintió y después de entrar al baño dejo que Gray la ayudara con su ropa y lentamente la entrará en la ducha.

— Grandeneey dijo que Juvia ya podía salir de casa, pero ella no quiere salir. –Juvia claramente se sentía mal por Gray, pues en todas esas tres semanas él no se había despegado de su lado y la ayudaba en todo lo que necesitaba, pero ella sabía que quería ver a sus amigos, trabajar, si esas cuatro paredes la asfixiaban no se quería imaginar que sentiría Gray.

— No importa, cundo nuestro mocoso nazca podremos salir a pasear con él. Por lo pronto voy a estar aquí. –Lentamente pasó el shampu por sus cabellos azules mientras ella se enjabonaba el cuerpo, aunque Gray quería tenerla conocía su situación y tendría que aguantarse hasta que la cuarentena de Juvia pasará, para él era tortura China.

Al terminar le ayudó con la toalla y rápidamente le alisto su pijama favorita. La vistió y finalmente mientras ella se peinaba él le prendía el televisor y le alistaba su serie favorita de zombies, toda una temporada para que no se diera cuenta de lo que tenía planeado.

.

.

.

Unos ruidos la despertaron y al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro de la tarde, que había dormido bastante y que no había terminado de ver toda la temporada aunque la imagen se había congelado desde hace tiempo ya.

— ¿Gray-sama? –Angustiada lo llamó pues él siempre estaba ahí cuando despertaba, al ver que no había respuesta buscó su nuevo celular y le marcó rápidamente.

—¡La despertaste idiota! -Desde el primer piso Juvia escuchó esa frase y el miedo la invadió pues pensó que Ultear había vuelto a atacarlos, rápidamente se puso sus pantuflas y salió cuidadosamente para asegurarse que Gray estuviera a salvo. Se asomó por las escaleras y cuando lo hizo un gran "sorpresa" fue dicho por todos los presentes. Dio un vistazo a todo el lugar, habían globos, regalos, serpentinas y un gran letrero de "_Es mi baby shower, aunque no sabemos si soy niño o niña" _

De un salto Gray estaba en la cima de las escaleras y con cuidado pero sobretodo lento ayudo a bajar a Juvia. De un vistazo los pudo ver a todos, Silver, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy y Cana. Todos los que la querían estaban en su casa y sin poder contener las lágrimas Juvia rompió a llorar en ese mismo instante mientras balbuceaba palabras

— Juvia se sentía tan mal con ella misma, y acá están ustedes apoyándola cuando hizo las cosas mal. –Todos se apresuraron a abrazarla, darle besos y sobre todo saludar al pequeño que lo había aguantado todo. Ellos estaban ahí para demostrarle que la apoyaban y que no había echo nada malo, pues su bebé seguía a salvo y había hecho todo lo posible para sobrevivir. Para todos ellos Juvia era una heroina aunque ella no se diera cuenta de eso.

Con una sonrisa galante y ahora sin su delantal rosa Gray empezó a rotar los pasa bocas para los presentes y le sonrió a Juvia.

— Gracias –le dijo ella entre lágrimas.

— No es la mejor fiesta de todo el país pero solo quería verte sonreír –la joven asintió, no le importaba que no hubieran regalos grandotes o que hubiera millones de personas en la fiesta que ella no conocía. Lo más significativo era que la había echo él especialmente para ella y que demostraba que los dos le importaban mucho quitándole argumentos a todo lo que había dicho Ultear. Juvia durante esos días se mortifico con sus palabras pero ahora sabía que ya no estaba sola, que él día que salió de su casa por su bebé no había nadie a su lado pero ahora todos ellos darían lo que fuera por ella y Juvia no necesitaba nada más.

Y empezaron los juegos a los que el pobre de Gray no se salvó. Sabía que se iba a vengar de Erza por sus juegos locos y por hacerlo pasar semejante vergüenza pero lo importante era que Juvia aunque no lo pudiera ver se estaba muriendo de risa.

— ¿Qué es esto? –Con una venda Juvia tenía que adivinar que era el regalo que tenía en sus manos y si fallaba Natsu con el maquillaje de Lucy lo pintaba a su antojo.

— ¿Un tetero?

— Noooo, es un vaso para que tome su jugo.

— Pero es lo mismo –Refutó Gray a lo que Natsu no escucho y sin más ni menos le trajo una peluca para combinarlo ya con el atuendo y el desaliñado maquillaje que había estampado en su rostro.

— Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama –No era cierto, Juvia quería ver cómo había quedado y poderse burlar un rato con él, al destaparle los ojos Juvia se rió por más de un minuto seguido y el cruzado de brazos se hizo el digno a lo que ella le respondió con un beso para que dejara el enojo. Verdaderamente no le importaba hacer él ridículo con tal de que ella estuviera feliz y claramente el plan resultó pues ahora Juvia estaba sonriente y hablaba tanto con sus amigos que parecía una lora mojada. Definitivamente esa tarde de abril fue lo mejor para superar sus temores y lo que había sucedido con Ultear.

Consideraba que estaba en deuda con Gray pues el había hecho muchas cosas por ella, así que decidida habló con una de las personas más influyentes en todo el país, quería que el peli negro cumpliera sus sueños y estar ahí para celebrar sus triunfos.

— Silver-sama usted puede hacerlo, solo debe llamar y recomendarlo. Gray juega muy bien aunque Juvia nunca lo haya visto ella confía en sus habilidades.

— No es tan fácil, linda. Gray ya tiene mucha edad y es complicado que lo acepten en esos equipos de prestigio de los que me hablas.

— Pero solo tiene veintiún años. Juvia llamará donde sea, a quien sea con tal de que le den una oportunidad –Y Silver vio el brillo en los ojos de la chica, el también con todas sus fuerzas quería que su único hijo cumpliera sus sueños pero Gray era el que no quería jugar después de lo que le pasó a Mika.

— Tu convéncelo a él, yo me haré cargo de las llamadas.

— Pero si le dicen que no Juvia quisiera intentar también.

— Tal vez a ti te escuchen más. –Con una sonrisa termino de convencer del todo a Silver, fueron tres semanas extensas pero por fin habían noticias y Juvia había sido la primera en saberlo.

Se esmeró tanto en esa cena que estaba muy nerviosa por comunicarle la noticia, se había puesto un vestido elegante y él aunque no entendía nada de lo que Juvia estaba haciendo también se había vestido para la ocasión siguiéndole la corriente.

Juvia acomodó la mesa y le sirvió su buen copa de vino mientras ella solo tomo un jugo de naranja.

— ¿A qué se debe todo esto, Juvia? Espera, no me digas. ¿Estás embarazada? –Juvia sonrió para acariciarse su pancita que ya había crecido bastante, tenía ocho meses y dos semanas y debía confesar que estaba tan nerviosa por el día del parto que del solo pensarlo le daban nauseas.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Gray hizo una cara de satisfacción al probar la comida que le indicó a Juvia que todas las horas dentro de la cocina habían valido la pena.

— Está delicioso, ¿Cómo lo supe? Ese mocoso ya no es algo que puedas esconder.

— Gracias, pero precisamente no quería hablarte sobre tu mocoso. –La cara de desconcierto de Gray la hizo retroceder un poco. — Pero mejor come ¿Si? Ya la noticia vendrá luego. –Al joven no le gustaba el misterio pero si Juvia lo decía mejor le hacía caso, solamente se limitó a cambiar de tema mientras comían.

— Cana me tenía todo listo, sin lugar a dudas es una buena trabajadora, muy eficiente. Lo pudo hacer todo sin mi, creería que puede quitarme el puesto si me descuido. –Juvia infló sus cachetes en un acto de desacuerdo que Gray notó en seguida.

— Cana es buena chica pero a Juvia no le gusta que hables de otras mujeres.

— ¿Celosa?

— Mucho, así que si no quieres ver a Juvia enojada es mejor que solo la quieras a ella.

— No me arriesgaría a que una mujer embarazada se enoje conmigo. –Juvia sonrió y lo miro recordando algo — Cana le dijo a Juvia en la fiesta que tenía que decirle algo y cree que es muy importante porque no quiso hablar ahí.

— Deberías sacar una cita con ella, verse. No sé hacer cosas de chicas y preguntarle lo que sea que te quiere contar...¿Sabes? He pensado en darle dinero, nunca le pude agradecer lo que hizo por ti y mi mocoso así que debería consignarle en su cuenta muchos euros. ¿Te parece?

— Tienes un gran corazón, Gray-sama.

— No, solo soy humano. Ya averigüe lo de tu universidad, el próximo semestre volverás a estudiar. –Juvia emocionada le sonrió y creyó que ese era el momento para hablar sobre eso. Si él podía hacer cosas por ella estaba segura que lo tomaría bien.

— ¿Gray-sama, alguna vez has pensado en volver a jugar? –El joven ladeo su cabeza extrañándose de su pregunta.

— Pues no lo sé, ya por mi edad no me recibirían en ninguna parte y además ya me oxide. Hace mucho no juego.

— Y si Juvia te dijera que te consiguió una oportunidad con el equipo de tu sueños, ¿Qué le dirías?

— Qué es una diosa por hacer eso pero es prácticamente imposible, Juvia.

— El técnico quiere verte, Gray. Estás en periodo de prueba. –Sus ojos grises se posaron en Juvia, estaba tan sorprendido que pensaba que era una broma, repaso en su mente la fecha. Treinta de abril, no era el veintiocho de diciembre así que no era el día de los inocentes. Negó con la cabeza y es que la noticia era tan sorprendente.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Es tan cierto como que Juvia está embarazada.

— Pero no lo sé, ¿Sabes hace cuánto no juego con un balón?

— Sí, pero es tu oportunidad. Solo piénsalo, Juvia quiere ver que cumplas tus sueños, que le dediques goles cuando los hagas...No eso no –Sonrojada negó con su cabeza — Y que seas muy feliz.

— Pero ya soy feliz contigo.

— Y no sabes lo feliz que eso hace sentir a Juvia pero ella cree que tu felicidad está detrás de una pelota de fútbol no de un escritorio.

— Yo lo voy a pensar –El joven acaricio suavemente la mano de Juvia y ella le sonrió.

— Tienes una semana. ¿Quieres el postre en la sala? –Gray asintió mientras se dirigía al gran sillón. Con un delicioso postre Juvia llego y se acomodó a su lado mientras que dejaba que Gray lo pensará en silencio. Un pequeño dolor se hizo presente pero como no fue tan profundo pensó que solo eran cólicos y que era normal.

_Bien hasta aquí capítulo señores, adivinen qué sigue después. Lamentó la tardanza de nuevo pero bueno. Sé que ya lo había preguntado pero ¿Qué quieren que sea el bebé? ¿Niño o niña? Bueno yo ya sé pero quiero saber lo que quieren, así que dejen su hermoso review aquí debajo. Aquí la sección de "respondiendo sus sexys reviews": _

**Jbadillodavila: **Holis, si Ultear esta loca pero todo porque su madre la abandonó. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Akira Nubi**: Hola, tú sabes que es con mucho amor, ya casi nace el bebé y bueno las cosas se solucionaron por fin con Ultear. Te mando un beso y un abrazote deseando que te haya encantado este capítulo. Sé te quiere, Bye.

**Nekonekodesu 3: **Hola, ¿Eres presidenta? Que genial, yo nunca me postularía para eso porque soy muy miedosa o bueno no miedosa si no tímida. Bien espero que llegues de tu viaje y lo primero que hagas es leer mi fic. Te quiero mucho y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico grandote. Bye.

**Deicy: **Holis, lo sé. Juvia es una llorona pero aunque no lo creas las personas no se dan cuenta de las actitudes que tienen, son súper tontas o tontos. Bien espero que te guste este capítulo. Te mando un beis y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Luniitaturska**: Holis, ya sabes que soy especialista en dejarlos en suspenso y comiéndose las uñas. Gray es hermoso y siempre querrá lo mejor para Juvia y su mocoso. Ultear estaba loca pero bueno sin traumas del pasado. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Lymar Vastia**: Hola, te extraño. Hace mucho no sé nada de ti y de tu finca. Ok no, te mando un besote gigante y un abrazo. Te quiero bastante y no me olvides. Bye.

**Lala. Tempestad**: Holis, claro Juvia tenía que caer en el cliché para que fuera la damisela en peligro pero casi sale mal las cosas. Bueno tienes razón cuando dices que eso le va a jugar una mala pasada porque Gray no se dará cuenta de lo que hará pero no te quiero adelantar nada, ya sabes que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso y con respecto a lo de tu posdata, ya veras :3 te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Noriko Ishida**: Hola, sabes que soy especialista en dejarlos en suspenso y luego hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo. Lo siento por eso. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo y bueno ya sabes que lo hago con mucho amor. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Rirukasabe**: Holis, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Ya sabes que lo hago con mucho amor y lamento haberte echo esperar mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Sicaru**: Hola, no sabes cuánto te extraño, no me has puesto reviews en ninguna de mis historias y creo que ya no me quieres. Bueno volviendo al fic buajajaja me gusta hacerlos sufrir y dejarlos en suspenso. Juvi si esta loca por salir sola pero de inocente pensaba que la loca no estaba afuera. Gray es un amor y ha cambiado bastante por su bebé y lo del accidente aún no lo ha superado y le causara más problemas más adelante. Te mando un beso y un abrazo esperando que ya no sufras más por tus feels y pues te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Nole-Chan**: Holis, bien aún falta algunos capítulos para que esta historia se acabe. Bueno primero que todo Cruella de Vil si quiere robarte tus cachorros rosas pero bueno todo estará bien o no tanto pero se calmara. Espero que le ganes tu apuesta a tu amiga porque ya casi se sabe que es. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Gracias por tu review.

**MakiseKurisu**: Hola :3 no te preocupes lo importante es que me pudiste dejar tu review y te agradezco por eso. Tienes mucho razón con lo de Gray y su accidente pero eso va a ser un punto en su contra más adelante. Yo amo a Lisanna, es decir es una chica linda y no entiendo porque tanta arena de algunas personas. Lo mejor es disfrutar de sus personajes sin tener que aplastar a los demás. Espero que este cap te haya gustado bastante. Te mando un beso y una abrazo psicológico, Bye.

**Anonimous**: hola, lamento que estés tan ocupad con tu U pero bueno lo importante es que me lo hagas saber. Espero que este capítulo baje tu estrés y que te guste mucho, gracias por decirme todas esas hermosas palabras tú sabes que lo hago con mucho amor. Bueno espero que grites de la emoción, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero mucho. Bye.

**Kuro Darks: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu lindo review, tu sabes que lo hago con mucho amor y me gusta dejarlos en suspenso. Bueno ya viste que nada malo paso y que ya casi llega el bebé. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico agradeciéndote por tu review. Bye.

**Cryssnyan**: Hola, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic y espero que lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :3.

**Guest1**: Hola, lo siento por hacerte esperar pero pues me tomo mi tiempo escribiendo y tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Lo siento. Te mando un abrazo y un beso. Bye.

**Guest2**: Hola, pues creo que dios me iluminó para poder escribir el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado mucho y que lo hayas disfrutado. Lamento hacerte esperar. Bye

**Arashy**: Hola, ya casi nace no te preocupes. Me encanta que te encante, Bye :3

**Guest3**: lo siento, lo siento mucho por hacerte esperar. Te quiero mucho, acá está tu actualización, Bye.

**Shiro-rq**: Holis, no hay nadie que odie más a Ultear en esta historia que tu, pero bueno se lo merece por bitch. Te mando un besote lamento haberte echo esperar, Bye.

**Inochan-Uchiha**: Hola, lamento hacerte esperar mucho, acá está tu capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes. Te quiero mucho. Bye.

_Los quiero bastante a todos, chau. Si no hay reviews hay tabla. Muack _


	16. Ya viene

_Hola hermosuras! Sé que no tengo perdón de dios, pero antes de que me echen tomates se los explicare. Estoy participando en el gruvia Month, son 31 fics para julio y se ha comido la mayoría de mi tiempo, sin decirles que tengo que ir a la universidad, hacer trabajos y tener una vida social. _

_Sé que han estado esperando mucho este capítulo y pues decidí tomarme un respiro de mis obligaciones y escribir, lamentó dejarlos mucho en suspenso pero a veces puedo ser tan mala. Ok este capitulo puede llegar a ser muy tierno, así que no vomiten arco iris por favor. _

_Espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen un review ahí abajito, los quiero mucho. _

* * *

El dolor en su vientre había sido profundo pero no había durado mucho tiempo, en clases de parto le habían dicho que los cólicos durante el embarazo eran normales y aún faltaban unas semanas para que naciera su bebé, así que se relajó y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su chico algo anonadado por la noticia. Y es que poder ser aceptado en un equipo de prestigio y poder ser famoso mientras cumple todos sus sueños no era a algo que alguien pudiera acceder todos los días, definitivamente Gray era muy afortunado.

— ¿Ya te había dicho que te ves hermosa con ese vestido? –Juvia sonrió y saco esos tacones que la molestaban para estirar sus piernas y enterrar su cuchara en el postre.

— Juvia cree que no se lo has dicho. Aunque dijiste que sería una diosa si ella te conseguía una oportunidad en el fútbol.

— Entonces eres mi diosa embarazada que sabe cocinar mejor que los dioses...este cheesecake está bien sabroso. –El joven enterró la cuchara en el postre y se delineó la boca con su lengua asegurándose que no se perdiera ni una sola migaja de su postre.

— Pues tú también te ves muy guapo, Gray-sama. –La joven se inclinó a su oído y le susurro lentamente mientras el chico la tenía bien asegurada en sus brazos para que Juvia no se fuera a salir del sillón. — No sabes cuántas ganas Juvia te tiene –Con esas palabras Gray pasó saliva, su tono de voz era tan sexy y provocador para él que debía reprenderla, pues sabía que no lo podían hacer por la amenaza de aborto que ella había sufrido y mucho más porque tendría que esperar hasta que los cuarenta días después del nacimiento del bebé pasaran y eso sería una tortura para ambos.

— Juvia Loxar, eres tan cruel. Debería mandarte a la cama sin postre por ser una chica mala. –La joven se rió fuertemente y a él le encantaba verla así de feliz, la quería bastante y si ella estaba tan emocionada él lo estaba el doble, se sentía tan nervioso y es que no quería escuchar un no por respuesta, estaba en periodo de prueba, nada estaba asegurado pero si Juvia estaba ahí para apoyarlo estaba seguro que podía lograr cualquier cosa.

— ¿Sabes por qué Juvia insistió tanto para que te aceptaran en el equipo? –Esa mirada la conocía muy bien y sabía que Juvia estaba a punto de hacer un comentario mal intencionado, de esos que nadie esperaría salir de esa boquita tan dulce.

— No, dime ¿Por qué?

— Juvia quiere ver cómo te queda ese uniforme bien pegado al cuerpo, es una de sus fantasías –Después de acabar su frase le pico el ojo y le acarició con el dedo índice el pecho al joven.

— Si sigues así enserio tendré que encerrarte, Juvia. Yo también quiero pero...Primero está nuestro mocoso. –Juvia suspiró hondo y asintió, río un poco y luego se acomodó nuevamente en su pecho subiendo los hombros como una niña malcriada.

— Todo esto es tu culpa, eres demasiado guapo para que Juvia se pueda resistir.

— Yo no la tengo fácil, esta abstinencia me va a matar. Te lo juro. –Un silencio llamó la atención de Gray y vio un gesto de dolor estampado en el rostro de Juvia, mientras estaba rígida y casi se le había cortado la respiración.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— Debe ser que Juvia está cansada, no te preocupes. –La peli azul respiró hondamente y trato de fingir que estaba bien, no podía alertar a Gray y mucho menos porque había leído sobre las falsas alarmas de parto y una cosa le tranquilizaba, aún no tenía nueve meses.

— Bien, termino rápido mi postre y vamos a la cama ¿si? Debes descansar ya que el mocoso simplemente se roba toda tu energía.

— ¿Así como un vampiro? –Gray negó con la cabeza, sabía que había dicho eso porque ahora era fan de una serie de vampiros, para él era mejor los zombies pues esos no eran guapos ni mucho menos románticos, algo que no quería que Juvia viera.

— Algo así, linda. –Gray le recibió el plato a la chica y se acercó al lavaplatos para dejar los trastes sucios, Juvia escuchó cuando el joven abría la llave y el agua caía y pegó el grito en seguida.

— No, Juvia los lava. Por favor sube.

— ¿Bromeas? Duraste más de dos horas en la cocina preparando la cena, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para recompensarte. –Sus ojos de cachorro no le hicieron cambiar de opinión, en cambio Gray sonrió y empezó a enjabonar los platos, era una gran ventaja que solo fueran los dos, no se imaginaría que haría cuando la familia se agrandará y tuviera que lavar más platos o teteros, bendito el que inventó los pañales desechables. Juvia lo observó sin creer la situación, antes no sé le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que eso sucediera. ¿Gray como un ceniciento voluntariamente? Era simplemente hermoso.

— ¿Sabes? A veces Juvia piensa que esto es un sueño.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y trago fuerte para no llorar, estaba tan cansada de llorar que no entendía cómo es que tenía tantas lágrimas en sus ojos, definitivamente lo peor para ella de estar embarazada era que la ponía extremadamente sensible.

— Ella solo..es que...a veces piensa cosas malas y le da miedo lo que imagina.

— No te estoy entendiendo, Juvia –Gray cerró el grifo y puso toda su atención en ella.

— Olvídalo, termina y suban a dormir. –Sonrío y mordió su labio inferior, en ocasiones pensaba que era demasiado imprudente y ya no quería hablar sobre el tema.

— ¿No me tienes confianza? Dime qué sucede, hablemos de lo que te preocupa. –Rápidamente se secó las manos y la llevó al sofá, se sentaron muy despacio y ella tomó mucho aire para llenarse de valor.

— Es que ella te ve y piensa que es increíble que hoy seas lo que eres. –Su mano acarició suavemente la barbilla del joven y sonrió. — Eres tan especial para Juvia, tan noble y tierno que a veces piensa que no es real, cada vez que Juvia es feliz la vida se encarga de demostrarle que no puede serlo y pasan cosas muy malas, es como si ella hubiera nacido para sufrir y tiene mucho miedo.

— Nada malo sucederá, Juvia. Yo estoy aquí contigo. –La joven peli azul acarició su pancita y asintió, dejo que Gray la refugiara en sus brazos y terminó de decir todo lo que sentía, lo que le preocupaba, sus miedos más intensos que la atormentaban.

— No quiere que vuelvas a ser el de antes, ¿Sabes? Le asusta que cuando despierte lo primero que vea sea esa habitación fría y pequeña donde estaba completamente sola, donde juró que te haría pagar por lo que hiciste, ese tiempo donde te odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y eras un completo idiota. Juvia tiene miedo que los dejes y que le rompas el corazón a tu hijo con tus acciones, que creas que ella solo fue una mujer de una noche y que la abandones –Gray frunció el ceño y apretó sus ojos un poco culpable, no quería que sus acciones siguieran repercutiendo en sus vidas, él solo quería dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante, centrarse en el presente y en el futuro, Gray Fullbuster solo quería ser un hombre nuevo, un buen esposo y el mejor padre del mundo.

— Nunca lo haré, Juvia. Te prometo que jamás volveré a ser el niño inmaduro de antes, ustedes dos son lo más importante que tengo y nunca les haré daño. –Era completamente sincero, sus palabras salían de lo más profundo de su corazón y no quería que el pasado oscuro volviera a ser nombrado. — Me perdí mucho de mi hijo antes y no voy a volver a cometer el mismo error. Te lo juro.

— Perdónala por esto, ella a veces dice cosas tontas y la verdad es que esto no tiene sentido. Juvia sabe que no los dejarás, sabe que los amas y que nunca los defraudarás. Ella tiene toda su confianza en ti, por favor nunca la desilusiones, es lo único que pide.

— No te culpes, yo me encargue de crear esos miedos en ti, sé que nada te preocuparía si ese día que fuiste a mi oficina a decirme lo de mi mocoso te hubiera dicho que te apoyaría y que estaría contigo. –El joven miro al suelo muy triste y suavemente Juvia entrecruzó sus dedos con los del joven.

— Pero entonces tal vez no estarían juntos, no hubieran tenido la oportunidad de conocerse como lo hicieron gracias a que Silver-sama los obligó a vivir en el mismo lugar, las cosas pasan por algo y Juvia te cree cuando dices que no los dejarás.

— Te quiero mucho, Juvia. –con esas simples cuatro palabras el joven logró que el pobre corazón agitado y asustado de Juvia se calmara. — Juvia también, muchísimo, en dimensiones que son inexistentes en el tiempo o el espacio.

— Eso sonó muy loco, ¿Dónde lo escuchaste? –La joven río por su cursilería y levantó sus hombros dándole a entender que no tenía ni idea de donde había salido semejante idea.

— Juvia lo inventó, a veces en clase escribía poemas de amor y esas cosas, hubieras visto todo lo que le salía a Juvia del corazón, es una gran escritora.

— Deberías escribir un libro, serias exitosa como escritora de novelas románticas.

— Es uno de los sueños de Juvia, Gray-sama. Ser una gran escritora y que todos sus libros sean bestsellers ¿sabes? Ahora que Juvia lo piensa mejor podría escribir sobre la historia de amor de los dos, claro que con otros nombres y camuflaje en las situaciones para que no se note que se trata de los dos, sería tan exitosa e increíble que se vendería muy rápido. Es que esta relación, Gray-sama, es algo increíblemente hermoso y dramático. –él dibujó una pequeña línea con sus labios sonriendo, no podía negarlo, todo lo que les había pasado a los dos era algo telenovelestico y sabía que muchas parejas en el mundo podían sentirse identificadas o tal vez las señoritas soñadoras que querían una vida y una historia llena de amor y drama.

— Sería el primero en comprar el libro, pero tendrías que ponerle un nombre atrapante y sumamente llamativo. –La joven puso su mano en su mentón demasiado pensativa y luego brinco un poco de la emoción.

— ¡Juvia ya sabe! El nombre sería cincuenta sombras de Gray. –El joven puso sus ojos en blanco y cruzó sus brazos denotando un poco de enojo.

— Ja-Ja-Ja Muy graciosa. –Su sarcasmo se podía notar hasta el otro continente y Juvia rió. — Era un chiste, Gray-sama.

— Lo sé, pero odio que leas ese libro o acaso lo menciones.

— No te pongas celoso. –Juvia sonrió y jugó un poco con la nariz del joven rozándola con la suya. — Tu eres el único Gray de Juvia, el más sexy, millonario y padre de su hijo. Nadie te puede remplazar, ni siquiera Christian Grey. –Sabía que esa mueca en su boca era una señal de que estaba celoso y algo enojado, sonrió, no entendía cómo es que tenía celos de un hombre que ni siquiera existía y era ficticio.

— No sé qué le ven a ese imbécil, es un idiota, pero el libro sería diferente si no tuviera donde caerse muerto, sin su Charlie tango y todos sus barcos, que la hiciera montarse en bus todo él tiempo a esa pobre chica.

— Tienes toda la razón. –Asintió con su cabeza para que dejara de pensar en esos asuntos, lo único real para ella en esos momentos era su chico y ese hombre era más que perfecto, Juvia no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera su Fullbuster.

— Tendría que encontrar una editorial que le interese la historia de Juvia, sería tarea difícil, pero se pondrá a escribirlo, Juvia te hará sentir muy orgulloso. –Emocionada sonrió y abrazo a su sensual y muy tierno Fullbuster, lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse del sofá.

— ¿Van a dormir? Juvia quiere descansar.

— Aún no he terminado en la cocina, ¿Podrías irme calentando la cama?

— Juvia ya te dijo que no es necesario que hagas esto, más bien mañana ella se encarga antes de ir a clases de parto. –El joven negó con la cabeza haciendo un puchero adorable y le acarició el cabello a la chica.

— Ya que estoy aquí lo voy a hacer, ve subiendo ¿Si? –Sabía que en ocasiones su chico era totalmente testarudo y que ella no podía hacer nada para que él cambiara de opinión, Juvia le dio la razón y se puso en punticas para darle un beso en los labios.

— Entonces Juvia te espera arriba, amor.

— No me demoro –Juvia se dirigió a la habitación, lentamente subió las escaleras y camino muy despacio por el corredor, a veces deseaba volver a ser la de antes, su bebé le quitaba agilidad, le hacia doler la espalda y qué decir de las constantes patadas a la hora de dormir, ese pequeño estaba acabando con su frágil cuerpo y solo quería un respiro para volver a tener lo que antes tenía, pero sabía que eso era imposible, ya que después de que su hijo llegará la tarea más difícil y complicada comenzaría. Iba a ser madre.

Buscó debajo de su almohada su pijama y empezó a quitarse su hermoso vestido, pero antes de poder ponerse su ropa de dormir otra vez sintió ese feo y muy intenso dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, era algo inexplicable y demasiado horrible como para poder compararlo con algo, simplemente era algo que jamás en su vida había sentido y ya no quería tener esos cólicos, necesitaba que desaparecieran para dejar de sentirse preocupada.

Pensó que tal vez un baño con agua caliente relajaría su cuerpo y le mandaría señales a esos odiosos órganos en su vientre bajo para que dejaran de hacerla sentir mal. Entró al baño y vio su rostro, a la luz de las balas se veía más pálida de lo normal y empezaba a sentir un malestar general, como si le fuera a dar una gripa de esas molestas e inesperadas.

Se sentó un poco en el inodoro completamente desnuda esperando y deseando que ese malestar desapareciera, levantó sus pies un poco y los pudo ver, desde que su pancita creció se le dificultaba tener acceso visual a algunas partes de su cuerpo que antes podía ver e identificó rápidamente que sus pies estaban hinchados y muy rojos, decidió entonces que el baño era una gran opción.

Se levantó nuevamente para abrir la llave y llenar la bañera, tomo una toalla limpia y la puso en los tubos, subió la tapa del inodoro y sintió un alivio al realizar una de sus necesidades fisiológicas, entre las peores cosas de estar embarazada una de ellas era tener que ir al baño de seguido.

— Ya termine, linda. –Escuchó la voz de Gray y sonrió. — Gracias, ¿Podrías hacerle otro favor y no te molesta más?

— Sabes que lo que tiene que ver contigo no me molesta. –Gray entró en el baño y ella respiro hondamente. — Por el mocoso Juvia no puede verse ahí abajo y con un espejo es muy molesto, ¿La ayudarías a depilarse?

— Me encantaría, aunque lo único malo es que no terminará como yo quiero.

— Como los dos quieren. –Juvia le picó el ojo y el acarició su mejilla, a veces podía ser muy mala y hacerse desear. — ¡Odio esta abstinencia! –Estaba enojado pero más que todo frustrado, quería estar con su chica y sentirla suya, pero su mocoso tenía otros planes.

— Juvia igual pero ya sabes que todo es por el bienestar del bebé. –él joven asintió y se fijó en el rostro algo demacrado de la joven, podía estar cansada pero nunca antes la había visto así y obviamente eso lo alertó.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida –Ella trató de aparentar que estaba bien y llevó las manos a su mejillas, no quería sentirse mal y por eso mentía acerca de su estado, no quería preocupar a Gray. — Debe ser la luz del baño, Gray-sama.

— Bueno siéntate –Gray alisto unas tijeras y la máquina de afeitar sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, no la quería molestar y si ella decía que todo estaba bien entonces eso debía ser. Se quitó el saco elegante y se aflojó la corbata que lo estaba ahorcando, sus zapatos salieron a volar y se quitó su pantalón. — ¿Alguna forma en especial? He escuchado que es peligroso que te depiles totalmente porque tú zona intima queda desprotegida y puedes agarrar una infección. –La joven sonrió y le acarició sus cabellos negros al joven, le gustaba esa posición, tenerlo de rodillas, sabía perfectamente que ella tampoco era de piedra y quería más que nada estar con Gray.

— Lo dejo a tu criterio, amor. –Él sonrió y empezó su trabajo, su poca experiencia en esos asuntos hizo que se alargará más de la cuenta, pero Juvia muy pacientemente lo esperó, al terminar se metió en la bañera y dejó que Gray le lavara el cabello, se sentía muy mal y quería que todo terminará, que ese horrible dolor que se presentaba en diferentes lapsos de tiempo se fuera.

— Tu cabello es tan bonito, Juvia.

— Gracias, tus manos son mágicas, mejor que cualquier masajista de peluquería...¿No quieres entrar un poco? El agua está perfecta.

— No, así puedo verte mejor. Además debo practicar para cuando me toque bañar al mocoso. –La joven peli azul sonrió y acarició el dorso de la mano del joven que le estaba dando masajes en el cuero cabelludo para esparcir el champú.

— A Juvia le gusta estos momentos en donde los dos comparten como si fueran recién casados.

— A mí también, me gusta estar contigo, con mi mocoso. –El joven tomó el jabón en sus manos y empezó a pasar el resbaladizo objeto por el cuerpo de la Juvia, finalmente se concentró en su vientre, acarició suavemente la pancita de la chica y sus palabras fueron muy dulces y todas se las dedico a su bebé.

— Hola mi mocoso, ya es hora de dormir y quiero que dejes dormir a tu mami. Me he dado cuenta que eres muy travieso y por tu culpa a veces tampoco puedo dormir yo...Te queremos mucho y esperamos pacientemente a que vengas, tu habitación es hermosa, sé que te va a gustar mucho, pero ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor en este mundo que te espera? Tu mami, es la más tierna, dulce y más hermosa que vas a encontrar en este mundo, ella te ama muchísimo y quiere que vengas pronto. — Y tu papi también te quiere mucho y te espera. –El joven asintió por las palabras de Juvia con su cabeza y dejó el jabón en su lugar.

— Ya quiero ver su carita, Juvia. ¿Crees que será igual de lindo como tú? –Le emocionaba saber sobre su hijo, quería por todos los medios posibles dejar de pensar en cómo sería su bebé y no lograba sacarlo de su mente.

— Es más probable que sea muy guapo, igual que tú. Con tus cabellos negros y tus ojos azules claros que parecen grises a la luz. –Juvia le sonrió noblemente y se sumergió en el agua para terminar su baño.

Se levantó con ayuda de Gray después de unos segundos y dejó que él la terminara de secar suavemente con la toalla, el joven le puso su vestidito de pijama únicamente para que la ropa no le molestara a la hora de dormir, rápidamente cepillo su largo cabello azul para luego ir juntos a dormir y hasta asegurarse que no la había arropado para que no sintiera frío no se acomodó en la cama.

Juvia apagó la luz y sintió calma por unos minutos ya que el dolor había desaparecido, intentó cerrar los ojos y descansar pero sintió a Gray algo intranquilo moviéndose en la cama.

— ¿Te sucede algo? –El oji gris miró al techo aunque lo único que veía era oscuridad debido a que la luz no podía entrar por el color de sus cortinas.

— No sé, tal vez lo haré mal en la prueba. Tengo muy poco tiempo para acondicionar mi estado físico y sé que he perdido habilidades que antes tenía. –Juvia buscó la mano de Gray bajo las cobijas y la apretó fuertemente para darle ánimo.

— Tal vez, pero no puedes saberlo si no lo intentas, cualquiera que sea el resultado Juvia estará ahí para apoyarte. Solo da todo de ti y si no funciona puedes seguir muy juicioso en tu trabajo, no te limites tú mismo. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

— Tienes razón, entonces pondré todo de mi parte, te lo aseguro. –Juvia se aproximó al pecho de Gray y cerró los ojos intentando dormir para poder olvidar ese dolor que le preocupaba y que no era muy frecuente.

— Si quieres buscaremos un espacio en nuestros horarios para ir al parque y hacer ejercicio, para que tú puedas recuperar tu estado físico y esa prueba solo sea un juego de niños. –Gray puso su mentón en la cabeza de la chica y se quedó en silencio, sabía que había sido un ocupado y agitado día para Juvia así que hizo todo lo posible para dejarla dormir, sin embargo a cambio de Juvia, el Fullbuster no pudo cerrar el ojo si no hasta horas después, era prácticamente imposible no dejarse llevar por la emoción.

El fútbol siempre fue lo más importante para él desde que era un pequeño niño, eran muchos los momentos vividos gracias a ese deporte y volver a jugar era muy significativo para él, su sueño más grande siempre fue convertirse en el mejor jugador del mundo, alguien reconocido que pudiera llevarle muchas emociones a los que eran iguales de aficionados que él por un equipo. Pero desde que su madre murió había dejado a un lado ese sueño, es más, juró nunca volver a jugar porque tenía muchísimo miedo de que esos recuerdos tan horribles volvieran a su mente, en cierto sentido él siempre pensó que tenia responsabilidad en la muerte de Mika, aunque el culpable no era el fútbol, él o el camino que tomó para llegar a casa, el único responsable de la muerte de su madre fue aquel hombre que decidió manejar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

— Voy a cumplir nuestro sueño, madre. –Mika siempre lo apoyó y había adoptado ese sueño como suyo, lo único en su mente era ayudar a su hijo y lo hizo muy bien, tanto que ella era esencial en la vida de Gray. Tal vez si su madre siguiera viva el Fullbuster hubiera podido cumplir todas sus metas y sería tan reconocido como aquellos futbolistas que veía cada día al despertarse en los pósters de su habitación y nunca hubiera sufrido ese accidente que acabó con todos los sentimientos que tenía, pues desde entonces no volvió a ser el mismo. Sin embargo, de una cosa estaba seguro, Mika había sido la mejor madre que había podido tener y siempre la llevaría en su corazón.

.

.

.

Inquieta, dolorida y un poco asustada, no podía estar más en la cama, había logrado dormir cinco horas, aunque no totalmente de seguido ya que se despertaba en intervalos de tiempo porque el dolor no la dejaba conciliar el sueño y estar tranquila, pero aún así lo logró por algunos minutos. Al principio pudo dormir dos horas sin sentir algún cólico como ella lo llamaba, pero después de las tres de la mañana se despertaba cada veinte minutos y sentía que se rompía en dos por el dolor. Miro el reloj y notó que faltaba media hora para que fueran las seis de la mañana y amaneciera, decidió levantarse para llamar a Grandeeney y poderle preguntar lo que estaba sucediendo con su bebé, ya era una hora decente para hacer una llamada y no molestarla.

Tomó el celular en sus manos, lo desbloqueó pero antes de poder llamar gimió dolorosamente por una presión anormal en toda su columna vertebral, el vientre y el resto de su cuerpo que la invadió como una ola de dolor, fuerte e incontrolable. No sabía que era una contracción porque nunca lo había sentido, pero estaba muy segura que eso no eran cólicos y que eso que estaba sintiendo ya no era normal.

Respiró fuertemente y entrecortado, apretó fuertemente sus palmas agachándose un poco intentando calmar el dolor pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, estaba tan aterrada y asustada, sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas y se quedó completamente quieta porque entre más se movía más le dolía.

— Gr-Gray...Gray –lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas pero él no despertó, su voz sonó muy bajito y él estaba profundamente dormido, no podía gritar porque el dolor en su pancita ahogaba su voz en una manera terrible.

— Des-Despierta por favor –Desesperada puso su frente en la pared esperando que el dolor desapareciera. — Abre los ojos, por favor. –Unas lágrimas rebeldes se deslizaron por sus mejillas, estaba atravesando por el peor dolor de toda su vida y solo quería que Gray le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero estaba durmiendo como una roca. Él sonrió en sueños, estaba tan feliz y es que hace muchos años no soñaba con su madre y tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

— _Mami, hace mucho no te veía. –Luz y un lugar lleno de flores de todos los colores bajo un cielo azul que contenía un brillante y cálido sol que alumbraba todo el lugar, la última vez que Gray visitó en sueños el hermoso lugar donde estaba su madre fue el día que despertó en ese lugar y no podía mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo o hablar, en aquel hospital que se convirtió en su peor pesadilla. _

— _Mi pequeño, mi niño hermoso. –Su madre lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y sonrió acariciándole suavemente el cabello. — ¿Cómo está mi pequeño? ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida, mi amor? –Gray rodeó a su madre con sus brazos, ya estaba muchísimo más alto que ella y podía refugiarla entre sus brazos y protegerla como ella lo hacía con él, los papeles habían cambiado. Sonrió grandemente, quería tanto a esa mujer que extrañaba hasta su olor, le encantaba escuchar su voz y sentir esa forma en que lo protegía y lo amaba. Deseaba en ese mismo instante que su madre nunca hubiera muerto y poder presentarle a Juvia, estaba más que seguro que le caería muy bien y que la aconsejaría guindola en el proceso de ser madre. Cuanta falta le hacía. _

— _Mami, estoy muy bien, tan feliz. Juvia vive conmigo y no me he sentido tan realizado nunca antes. Mi hijo va a nacer en tres semanas y vas a ser abuela muy pronto. –Los ojos azules del joven brillaron en ese instante y automáticamente esa simple expresión hizo sonreír a su madre, la sonrisa que a veces los ojos de Gray expresaban era muy contagiosa para ella y que mejor que su madre para saber lo feliz que su pequeño se encontraba. _

— _¿Sabes? Soy tan feliz por ti, mi pequeño, quiero que sepas que yo también estoy muy feliz aquí aunque lo sería mucho más si Silver estuviera conmigo. –Su sonrisa desapareció y se puso muy seria, hizo esa expresión en sus ojos como cuando tenía algo muy importante que decirle a su hijo. _

— _¿Qué sucede? _

— _Una situación dolorosa que alguien causó en una persona siempre deja rencor y dolor hasta que el afectado tiene la capacidad de dejarlo ir, para que tengas una vida hermosa tienes que aprender a perdonar, Gray. _

— _¿Perdonar? ¿De qué hablas? –Gray soltó a su madre para poder verla a los ojos y pedirle una mejor explicación. — No me veas así, ya sabes a quién tienes que perdonar y dejar todo en el pasado para vivir tranquilo y sin ninguna intención de venganza._

— _Ya perdoné a papá, con todo lo que ha hecho por mí me demostró que me quiere mucho y que el trabajo, el dinero y sus empresas no significan nada para él si no tiene a su familia. _

— _Y me encanta que lo hayas hecho, deben estar muy juntos, ahora más que nunca. Recuerda que la familia es lo más importante que tienes, pero no me refiero a él, tú sabes que en tu corazón hay un rincón lleno de odio y rencor para esa persona. –Y de repente llego a Gray el rostro de ese hombre que los chocó y le arrebató de su lado a su madre. _

— _Nunca perdonaré a ese hombre, mamá. Él tiene que pagar por todo lo que hizo. Es un ser tan despreciable que ni siquiera se merece el perdón de Dios. _

— _Si no lo haces no podrás tener una familia, alejaras a Juvia y a tu bebé de ti. –Gray negó con la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos, terco y con mucha confianza no creyó en sus palabras. _

— _Amo a Juvia y ella me ama a mi, vamos a tener un hijo y ella me apoya en todo. Nunca me va a abandonar, no entiendo como ahora me dices eso. Ese imbécil se está pudriendo en una cárcel por lo que hizo y ahí debe estar, él no va a afectar nuestras vidas, eso no va a pasar mamá. –Su madre lo vio con ternura y acarició sus mejillas como lo hacía cuando era un pequeño niño. _

— _Ya luego entenderás de lo que hablo, pero no permitas que eso pase. No lo hagas. _

— _No lo haré, mami. –Preocupada y sabiendo con antelación el futuro de su pequeño mordió su labio inferior y resopló un poco. — Si pudiera explicarte todo, si me dejaran contarte...Pero ahora no es el momento, Gray. Debes despertar, Juvia te necesita. _

— _No quiero irme, por favor quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, mami. –Gray abrazó a su madre fuertemente y ella correspondió a su abrazo. _

— _Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero ya viene. ¡Despierta! Debes hacerlo, Juvia necesita que vayas con ella._

— ¿Juvia? –Se despertó muy asustado, se sentó en la cama y lo primero que vio fue la luz de la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Su corazón se detuvo al ver a Juvia casi como una estatua apoyándose de la pared y con el rostro repleto de dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede, linda? –Juvia sonrió al ver que Gray había despertado ante sus llamados y se acercó a él después de que la contracción de casi setenta segundos se terminó.

— Ya viene, tú mocoso. –De un salto salió de la cama y corrió a verla, estaba tan nervioso que sus manos empezaron a temblar.

— ¿Tan rápido? Aún faltan tres semanas, ¿Estás segura que ya viene? –Enojo y ganas de asesinar a Gray, no entendía porque estaba sintiendo esas feas emociones, pero quería que su Fullbuster dejará de verla como una estatua e hiciera algo prontamente.

— Juvia se está muriendo del dolor y tú preguntas si ya viene, ¡Pues claro! ¿No ves que siente como si se partiera en dos? –Le sorprendía ver a Juvia en ese estado, estaba gritándole y sus mejillas estaban rojas del enojo, Juvia no era así.

— Perdón, Juvia no te quería gritar, está algo nerviosa.

— No importa, perdóname tú a mí. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

— Alista las cosas en la pañalera mientras Juvia llama a Grandeeney. –Gray asintió con su cabeza y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación pero no cuido sus pasos y se tropezó con la alfombra cayendo dramáticamente.

— Amor, ¿Estás bien? –Juvia caminó lentamente a él y cómo pudo lo ayudó a levantarse, pudo identificar lo nervioso que estaba Gray cuando vio sus ojos y sintió sus manos temblando.

— Los dos se van a calmar ¿Si? –Gray asintió con su cabeza y ella acercó los labios del joven a su boca para estampar un corto beso en él, estaba igual o peor de nerviosa que el Fullbuster pero debían ser muy fuertes.

— Juvia te ama, Gray.

— Yo igual –Antes de que él pudiera salir a la habitación de su bebé por las cosas necesarias para el parto Juvia le apretó la mano tan fuerte que pareciera que le fuera a quebrar cada uno de sus huesos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? No me asustes así, ¿Estás bien? –Gray hizo una cara de horror al ver a Juvia sufrir una nueva contracción, ella apretó fuertemente sus ojos y respiró como le habían enseñado en yoga intentando calmar el dolor. Impotente y muy asustado mordió su labio inferior. — ¿Qué hago para que no te duela? ¡Dime qué hago!

— No puedes hacer nada, solo respira. Aún no va a nacer, Juvia no ha roto fuente. –Y como si ella misma se hubiera encargado de invocarlo, un líquido mezclado con sangre empezó a salir de ella y fue notable para Gray que simplemente incrementó su nerviosismo y descontrol.

— Bien, ahora sí preocúpate –Juvia camino lentamente a la salida y le marcó a Grandeeney. — No te quedes ahí, Gray. Por favor ve por las cosas. –Juvia debía ser fuerte por los dos aunque su corazón estuviera latiendo desesperado porque estaba muy asustada, era su primer hijo y aún no había cumplido todo el tiempo de gestación.

— Hola –Dos minutos, las contracciones eran más frecuentes y dolorosas, el bebé estaba a punto de nacer y debían llegar al hospital lo antes posible.

— ¿Juvia?

— El-El bebé, ya viene. –Junto sus labios y soltó todo el aire que tenía acumulado, debía respirar y aguantar el dolor como toda una guerrera.

— ¿Tiempo entre contracciones?

— Dos minutos. Juvia cree que está en trabajo de parto desde anoche, pero creyó que solo eran cólicos, acaba de romper fuente.

— ¡Perfecto, el bebé quiere estar con ustedes mucho antes! ¡Salgo inmediatamente, Juvia! Los espero en el hospital.

— Bien. –Juvia llegó a la puerta y abrió para salir caminando lentamente, el dolor era tan insoportable que no sabía si podría aguantar todo eso.

— Listo –Gray bajo las escaleras con prácticamente todas las cosas de la habitación en las manos y Juvia mordió su labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué trajiste todas estas cosas?

— Porque tal vez las van a necesitar y si falta algo puedo devolverme y llevarlas.

— ¿Seis cobijas? Es una exageración.

— No importa, vamos.

— Las llaves del apartamento, Gray. –El chico asintió y cómo pudo tomo las llaves entre sus ocupadas manos. Juntos salieron del apartamento y bajaron por el ascensor. Gray tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, odiaba ver a Juvia así, no quería que sintiera dolor y se sentía muy culpable, el había sido quien puso ese bebé ahí y no quería que ella sufriera por sus acciones.

— Es la naturaleza, no hagas esa cara. –Juvia intentó animarlo y él relajo sus hombros tensos. Ambos salieron del ascensor y caminaron a su Dodge negra. Cuando intentaron abrir la puerta de la camioneta Gray maldijo fuertemente.

— Dejaste las llaves ¿No es así? –Él confirmó sus sospechas y ella se recostó en la camioneta aguantando ese intenso dolor de nuevo.

— Lo siento, lo lamento. ¡Soy un idiota! –Sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, parecía un niño regañado y ella sonrió en medio de su dolor. — Tráelas, no importa. Yo te espero acá. –A toda velocidad corrió al apartamento, llamó al ascensor y echo mas cosas en la pañalera para liberar un poco sus manos, estaba muy encartado. Llegó a su piso y salió corriendo a su puerta, intentó incrustar la llave en la chapa pero su mano estaba temblando tanto que no lo lograba.

— ¡Tranquilo, Gray! Necesitan llegar rápido y no debes retrasarlos. –La llave encajó y la giró rápidamente, abrió y busco las llaves de la camioneta, pero recordó ese pequeño objeto que mando hacer para su bebé. Subió rápidamente por las escaleras y busco en el cajón de su ropa la cajita de terciopelo. Al tenerla en sus manos volvió a bajar y cerró la puerta del apartamento.

Bajo rápidamente maldiciendo entre dientes, nunca antes había odiado los segundos que se gastan en un ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron vio a la joven y abrió su puerta para que ella entrará. Dejo todas las cosas que traía en el baúl del auto y luego se subió, sin embargo miro al frente, se sentía tan tonto, no recordaba si quiera cómo conducir.

— Amor, pon la llave aquí y espicha el botón. –Gray hizo lo que Juvia le indicó y arrancó el carro para dirigirse al hospital.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –Gray la vio y ella le corrió la cara al frente. — No despegues los ojos del camino.

— Sí, Juvia.

— Se siente como si todos los órganos de Juvia se estuvieran saliendo, es muy doloroso.

— Aguanta, en cinco minutos llegamos. –Juvia no estaba segura si la que debía aguantar era ella o Gray, estaba que se desmoronaba en ese instante, el joven simplemente estaba pasando por una situación que nunca contempló en sus planes y que era más difícil de lo que se imaginó.

— Juvia no cree que aguante tanto, siente como si ya estuviera saliendo.

— ¡Detenlo!

— ¿Cómo? ¿Estas loco? –Juvia sonrió algo nerviosa y luego volvió a calmarse, el dolor era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar y cualquier movimiento era una tortura.

— Busca en una aplicación la mejor ruta, Juvia. –la joven sacó su celular e introdujo la dirección, iban a ser las seis de la mañana, todos estaban saliendo para sus trabajos y el tráfico era muy pesado.

— La ruta más despejada es...¡Ah! Du-Duele muchísimo. ¡Duele! –la joven puso el teléfono al frente del GPS y le señaló aquella ruta donde habían sufrido ese accidente con su madre.

— Po-podemos pasar por otro lado –Decir una sola palabra era un dolor inmenso para ella.

— No, está bien. Vamos por allá. –a toda velocidad, pero con especial cuidado manejo con agilidad, escuchaba el agitado respirar de Juvia y solo deseaba poder estar en el hospital. Tenía mucho miedo y no quería que nada malo pasará, su bebé y Juvia eran lo más importante en ese momento.

— Voy a llamar a Silver-sama. –Tomó su teléfono y marcó, al tercer tono respondió y ella sonrió al escuchar su voz, sabía que se pondría muy feliz por la noticia.

— Hola princesita. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?

— Padre... –Silver abrió grandemente sus ojos al escuchar esa palabra venir de ella, la joven lo había dicho porque lo consideraba como su padre, él si la apoyó y la quiso sin condiciones cuando más lo había necesitado, Silver era demasiado importante para ella. — Juvia está dando a luz, ven al hospital. –El corazón de Silver se detuvo en ese mismo instante y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas demasiado emocionado.

— ¿Tan pronto? –Su voz sé quebró y comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

— ¡ah! –Nuevamente gritó de dolor y lo soportó, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando el dolor cesó.

— ¿Dónde están?

— En la camioneta, ya casi llegan al hospital. Van a cruzar el puente. –Gray detuvo el auto porque habían carros haciendo fila delante de él, a medida que pasaban los segundos muchos carros se parquearon detrás de la camioneta y muchos más, la fila no avanzaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? –impaciente Gray vio en dirección al puente y comenzó a pitar para que los carros se movieran. Juvia tomó su brazo y le negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No hagas ese ruido! –Gray se bajó desesperado, no había anden por donde cruzar y devolverse, estaba en medio de un puente y se encontraban totalmente atrapados.

Corrió por entre los carros buscando la razón por el atascamiento y encontró dos carros volteados ocupando todo el ancho del puente, — ¡No ahora, por favor! -no había una salida por el frente así que por detrás debía funcionar.

Llegó a la camioneta y Juvia le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera a ella, con sus manos le indicó que esperará porque iba a mirar si atrás había espacio y tal vez podían salir por algún lugar, pero ella gritó que viniera y él le hizo caso, el joven abrió la puerta y le dio la noticia.

— Estamos atrapados –Juvia empezó a pujar por instinto y Gray se tomó la cabeza con las manos totalmente desesperado, no entendía cómo era que precisamente el día que Juvia estaba dando a luz había un accidente de semejantes magnitudes.

— Ya está saliendo, va a nacer aquí. –Juvia otra vez pujó aguantando el dolor y anonadado veía como ella misma hacia todo el trabajo, sin pensarlo llamó a Grandeeney, ella tenía que llegar a ayudarlos, algo tenía que hacer, se trataba de su mocoso, de su primogénito y de su mujer.

— Estamos atascados en el tráfico, Juvia dice que está saliendo. ¡Por favor ven!

— No llegaré a tiempo, señor Fullbuster. Lo único que pueden hacer es que sea usted mismo quien reciba a su hijo. –Y en ese momento todo el mundo se le vino encima, se quedó muy quieto y tragó toda la saliva que tenía en su boca para no ahogarse.

— Pero yo no sé nada, soy arquitecto no médico.

— Lo sé, pero Juvia lo va a hacer absolutamente todo, usted lo único que tiene que hacer es apoyarla y decirle que puje. –Gray puso su celular en el hombro y lo apoyó con su rostro, bajo a Juvia del carro y la ayudó a acomodarse en las sillas traseras. La joven puso sus piernas en el asiento y las abrió, en ese instante Gray pudo ver la cabeza de su bebé saliendo y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para contener su sorpresa, esto simplemente era para personas muy fuertes y claramente él no era una de ellas.

— Veo su cabeza.

— Bien, usted no va a jalar a su bebé, no va a intentar sacarlo mientras aún está dentro de Juvia, lo único que debe hacer es dejar que su esposa lo haga sola y recibir a su hijo. Lo primero que hará es ver que respire y si no lo hace golpéelo levemente para que llore ¿Entendido?

— Sí. –Gray se fue a la parte de adelante y buscó su gel antibacterial, en tres segundos estaba nuevamente con Juvia y le sonrió.

— Yo seré tu médico hoy. –Juvia sonrió y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran con libertad, pujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía y luego lo vio a él. — Juvia pensó que estaría sola el día del parto, tenía tanto miedo. Gracias.

— Yo siempre estaré contigo. Te amo en dimensiones que no existen en el tiempo o el espacio. –Sus palabras le dieron más ganas de llorar a la joven que estaba sumamente emocionada y asustada — ¿lista? Vamos a pujar otra vez –De nuevo lo hizo y apretó fuertemente la cojinería del automóvil intentando calmar su dolor. Apartó rápidamente su cabello del rostro que se le había quedado pegado por el sudor y tomó mucho aire para luego volver a pujar fuertemente.

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. ¡Ya casi! Ultimo esfuerzo. –Gray tomó a su bebé entre las manos después de que la joven madre hizo su último esfuerzo, el pequeño estaba lleno de sangre y líquidos pegajosos, sus pulmones eran fuertes porque Gray podía escuchar claramente el sonido de su llanto.

— Hola bebé, soy tu papi. –El sol salió en ese instante alumbrando su pequeña carita, tenía pocos cabellos, pero eran negros como los de Gray y estaba algo amoratado y sus manitas tenían ese aspecto que queda cuando se ha estado demasiado tiempo en la piscina. Hermoso, era simplemente lo más precioso que sus ojos habían visto. Suavemente lo acostó en su pecho y sonrió mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad aparecían por sus mejillas, lo había esperado tanto que era simplemente increíble que ahora pudiera tenerlo entre sus brazos, la razón por la que Gray y Juvia estaban juntos estaba respirando en su pecho, llorando muy fuerte y él hacía todo lo posible por calmar su llanto.

— Lo hiciste muy bien, princesa. Nació. –Juvia se relajó en el carro y respiró profundo, toda esa pesadilla dolorosa había terminado y aunque era lo peor que su cuerpo había experimentado, todo había valido la pena.

— ¿Qué es, amor? –Gray llevó su mirada a aquel lugar para identificar el género de su bebé y sonrió. — Es...

* * *

_Final final de los finales, soy muy mala. Buajaja, hagan sus apuestas señores. ¿Será una linda y preciosa niña? O ¿El mocoso será un mocoso? Ok, ya estamos en la recta final, viene mucho drama y cosas hermosas. Espero que ya anden armando todo el rompecabezas y sepan lo que pasará después. Espero enserio que les haya gustado muchísimo, los quiero bastante y antes de decirles que les mando un beso súper grande y un abrazo psicológico a la distancia, contestaré sus sexys reviews: _

**Lightkey27: **Holis! Bueno si, Gray se ha vuelto un hombre increíble, muy nervioso por su bebé como lo pudimos ver en este capítulo, pero definitivamente una hermosura que te da diabetes. Juvia si esta súper sensible, pero ya se le pasará mucho tiempo después. Ultear era una pobre chica que sufrió demasiado, pero ya sabes que las cosas se solucionaran. Lo del fútbol, bueno ya sabrás que va a pasar. Espero que te haya gustado mucho y te mando un besote. Te quiero muchísimo.

**Airyz00**: Sé que los lleno de emociones, dolor, desesperación, gritos pero todo lo hago con mucho amor y con el ánimo de que se entretengan. Bien, Gray se vería simplemente hermoso jugando fútbol, es todo un dios griego y en todos sus aspectos es un hombre espectacular. Ya en el próximo sabrás si es niña o niño, solo quería dejarlos con la duda. Te mando un besote y muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras. Bye.

**Jbadillodavila**: Hola, si estaba súper loca, pero ya luego no hay nada que un manicomio no cure. Ya nació el mocoso, Wii, y no he visto el capítulo estoy súper atrasada en el anime, pero en él manga estoy súper bien. Te mando un beso y un abrazo, gracias por tus palabras.

**Luniitaturska: **Hola! ¿Cómo estás linda? Bien, Ultear solo fue una pobre víctima de las circunstancias, estaba muy loca pero pronto cambiara o lo que sea que pueda lograr en un manicomio. Gray jugando como futbolista, a mí también se me haría raro después de verlo en su porte bien sexy, pero ya miraremos. ¡Ya nació el mocoso! Yay, espero que te haya gustado y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**Akira** **Nubi**: Holis, llora, ríe. Puedes demostrar todas tus emociones, me encanta que te encante y bien ya muy pronto sabrás el género del bebé. Te mando un beso y una abrazote psicológico, chau, chau.

**Himea15121**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, lamentó dejarte con la intriga pero es que soy muy malita. Espero que te haya gustado y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, se te quiere. Muchote, bye.

**Florecita1008JG**: Hola! Tanto tiempo sin escribirnos, Ultear estaba loquita, pero bueno ya luego un manicomio se hará cargo de ella. Yo la amo, en realidad me encanta como personaje en FT y es una de mis villanías favoritas por eso siempre la adapto a mis fics. Yo personalmente también odio esa actitud Tsundere de Gray y hago mucho OoC con su personalidad, pero qué demonios seamos felices. En el otro cap sabrás el género del bebé, que emoción. Por lo pronto te mando un beso y un abrazo grandote, bye.

**Inochan-Uchiha**: Hola! Me encanta que seas feliz porque yo también lo soy y si no te aburre y lo puedes leer muchas veces es porque estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Yaay. Bien, Ultear solo es una pobre víctima de las circunstancias, pero ya veremos qué pasará con ella. No te equivocaste seguía el nacimiento y espero que te haya gustado muchísimo. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**CrissNyan**: Holis! Atinaste con lo del parto, Gray tiene la oportunidad de sus sueños y debe aprovecharla. Gracias por tus palabras y debo decir que me encanta tu nickname, suena genial. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**Shiro-rq: **Hola! Bien eso fue un "en tu cara pecosa Ultear" se lo tenía bien merecido pero solo era una chica loca. Lo de Cana muy pronto lo sabrás, peor imagino que ya debes imaginar que es, ya nació el bebé, Wii, muchas gracias por tu review, enserio me encanta. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico grandote, bye.

**Lala. Tempestad**: Hola! Todos nos llevamos un gran susto con lo de Ultear, ella no le volverá a hacer daño a Juvia ni al mocoso. Sip, sería muy raro que Gray sea futbolista, yo también lo imagino con su traje bien pulcro y sexy, se me escurre una baba, pero bueno ya veremos qué pasa. Ya nació el bebé por fin y que emoción, espero que te haya gustado mucho y como siempre te mando mi beso y abrazo psicológico característico, te quiero mucho. Bye.

**Chachos: **Se que me amas, sabes que no me interesa que dejes tarde el review porque me gusta que lo dejes. Soy toda una agente 007 escribiendo escenas de acción y si, a él mocoso le gusta dar sustos, pero ahí está, ya nació y es hermoso. Como siempre dejándolo en suspenso, te quiero mucho y te mando un beso. Te quiero Chachitos y siempre estoy aquí desde Colombia para apoyarte.

**Lymar Vastia**: Holis, hace mucho no hablamos, te extraño y bueno. Aquí reportándome. Va a quedar regia después de que tenga al bebé te lo aseguro, va a ser la misma Juvia hermosa y linda. Te quiero muchismo, te mando un beso y un abrazote, bye.

**Anonimous**: Hola, todos dando sustos por doquier, más el pequeño mocoso que quería nacer. Y bien ya nació pero los voy a dejar con la intriga, espero que te haya gustado mucho y te quiero. Te mando un besote y un abrazo, lamentó hacerte esperar mucho, bye.

**MakiseKurisu**: Hola! Ya sabes que me encanta que te encante, me hace feliz leer tus palabras y tu hermoso review, tendrás que esperar un poco para saber si es niña o niño, pero yo sé que lo estarás esperando. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico gigante, bye.

**Rirukasabe**: hola! Lamento enserio hacerte esperar tanto pero me agrada que cada vez que actualice le de azúcar a tu vida. Sugar, yes please. Ok te mando un beso y un abrazo, bye.

**Guest**: aquí está tu continuación. 3

**Erika Z**: hola! Lamento hacerte esperar eones para la actualización, pero aquí estoy. A mí también me dio tristeza Ultear ella solo es una pobre víctima de las circunstancias. Ya podrás saber el género del bebé en el próximo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado muchismo. Bye.

**Nat**: hola! Aquí está tu continuación, lamentó hacerte esperar. :3 te quiero mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**Saroninas**: Hola! Sé que me comentas cada vez que pasa el cometa Hayley o como sea que se escriba, pero me encantan todas tus palabras, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, tus reviews, todo lo que escribes en ellos, me dan muchas ganas de continuar y seguir escribiendo. Me esfuerzo mucho pensando para que la historia sea hermosa y les llegue al kokoro, además me demoro muchísimo escribiendo, pero todo es con la intención de que quede súper lindo. Tienes razón Gray ha sufrido una evolución tremenda y es muy lindo ahora. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**Pandablue18: **Aquí está tu continuación, espero que te guste muchismo. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**Nole-chan**: hola! Te entiendo bastante, a veces da mucha flojera escribir un review, pero lo importante es que lo escribiste. Gracias por tus lindas palabras y si, Gray ha evolucionado mucho, se ha convertido en un turrón de azúcar, es muy lindo. Ya pronto sabrás el género del bebé. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Gaby Uchiha**: Hola! Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste mucho. Bye.

**L. Kaede**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo. Bien! Ya pronto sabrán el género del bebé. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Pannanti**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta saber que tengo una seguidora aunque no me dejes review, lamentó mucho hacerte esperar pero ando con lo del gruvia Month, la universidad y mi vida pero todo valdrá la pena. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo y me encanta que te encante todo de mí. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico bien sensual, te quiero.

**KuroDarks**: Hola! A todos nos dio un mini infarto con lo de Ultear pero todo se solucionó y si sería muy tierno que fuera niño y se pelearán por el amor de Juvia. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, gracias por tus palabras, bye.

**Mercedes-Macías**: Hola! Espero que las ganas de te quiten cuando leas el cap. ¿A quién engaño? Sé que quedaras con la duda por si es niño o niña. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico y muchas gracias por tus review. Bye.

**Guest**: Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste mucho. Bye.

**Ari**: hola! No sabes cómo me gustan tus review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, ya sabrás en el otro capítulo si es niña o niño. Bye.

**Guest**: hola! Perdón por la espera pero aquí estoy reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya encantado. Bye.

_Les mando un beso gigante y nos leemos pronto, bye. _


	17. Tu nombre es

_Hola hermosuras! ¿Cómo están? Vengo a alegrarles el día con esta actualización, algo tierna y graciosa, también dramática. Bien, espero que estén conformes con el género del bebé. Si no lo están pueden hacérmelo saber, como siempre quiero decirles que lamento mi tardanza, pero ando trabajando en el Gruvia Month, un mes lleno de fics Gruvia que espero que les guste porque lo he hecho con mucho amor._

_Espero que lo disfruten:  
_

* * *

El Fullbuster no era más que un manojo de nervios y una combinación de emociones que estaban al borde del caos, Gray a duras penas podía sostener al pequeño bebé en sus brazos temblorosos y sus manos enormes en comparación a lo pequeño que era su mocoso, a ese que no dejaba de llorar porque su mundo de un momento a otro había cambiado drásticamente, expandiéndose de tal forma que lo hacía demasiado vulnerable a todo a su alrededor, sin embargo todo estaría bien, su padre inexperto y sumamente asustado estaba ahí para protegerlo.

— ¿Qué es, amor? –Estaba tan perdido en admirar ese diminuto milagro de la naturaleza que olvidó por completo saber si su mocoso era definitivamente un varoncito o una pequeña niña.

Los ojos de Gray se desviaron a aquel lugar, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa porque en lo más profundo de su ser tenía un deseo acerca de lo que quería que fuera su primogénito, le habían dado lo que deseaba, sí, muchas veces pensó que era tan inexperto que no podía cuidar a una princesita debido a todo lo que eso comprendía, cuidar a una niña era muchísimo más complicado y Gray no se sentía preparado aún. — Es mi mocoso, nuestro mocoso. –Juvia en medio de su dolor sonrío y aunque se moría por ver a su pequeño, dejó que Gray tuviera su momento con su bebé, que lo conociera, acariciara y le dijera cuánto lo amaba.

— Ya no llores, tu papi está aquí, no hay nada de que temer. –Gray en medio de acrobacias por mecerlo y hacer que se calmara le arrancó una nueva sonrisa a Juvia, era todo un espectáculo lo que sus ojos estaban presenciado, en ese momento pudo ver el lado más tierno y escondido que tenía su Fullbuster. El pequeño movió sus manitos a su pequeño y delicado rostro, en ese momento Gray supo que ese niño era todo lo que necesitaba, que él aunque estaba lleno de inseguridades y temores iba a dar todo de él porque su bebé creciera sano y fuerte, él jamás lo abandonaría nuevamente y eso fue lo que se prometió en ese mismo instante.

— Te quiero mi mocoso, por favor no llores. –Se encontraba pegachento y algo morado por estar tanto tiempo dentro de su madre, pero aun así Gray creía que no había visto antes algo tan precioso y que le perteneciera solo a él.

— Hazle caso a tu padre, mi hombrecito, deja de llorar o le dará un paro cardiaco a Gray-sama. -El pequeño que aún seguía llorando muy fuerte detuvo su llanto al escuchar esa voz tan familiar para él. Sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo y Gray pudo notar el color de ellos, no podía equivocarse, su niño tenía sus ojos.

— ¡Juvia, tiene mis ojos! –Terriblemente emocionado sonrío, volvió a recostar a su bebé en su pecho y agradeció mentalmente a su madre por ayudarlo en el nacimiento de su hijo, porque le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para soportar todo aquello.

Juvia pudo sentir los cálidos rayos de la mañana rozando su piel y calentando esa fría mañana, pudo experimentar aquel dicho que decía que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pues pensó que iba a morir del dolor, pero estaba segura que jamás olvidaría el mejor día de su vida. Se alegraba de que su bebé finalmente hubiera nacido, tenía tanto miedo de ser débil y no poder traer a su bebé al mundo que ahora todos sus miedos parecían ser menos que hormigas para ella, lo que un día eran gigantes aterradores no eran más que ilusiones creadas por su mente.

El bebé rompió en llanto nuevamente, pero para Gray no fue una sorpresa, él bien sabía que era lo que quería, su niño demandaba a su madre, esa joven tierna y amorosa de cabellos azules que cada día le daba todo el amor que era capaz de dar mientras él crecía dentro de ella.

— Toma, quiere que su mami lo calme. –Con mucho cuidado Gray estiró sus brazos y depósito a su bebé en el pecho de su madre, la joven algo nerviosa e incrédula acarició la carita de su pequeño, sabía que todos los sufrimientos, dolores y las noches que no durmió por culpa de ese bebé habían valido la pena.

— Es hermoso –Sin poder contener las lágrimas la joven abrazó a su bebé y sintió como él pequeño dejaba de llorar para empezar a respirar tranquilamente en su pecho.

— Nadie mejor que tú para calmar y consolar –Juvia asintió ante las palabras de Gray y tomó la cobija que él le pasó para arropar al mocoso.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –Gray estaba tan preocupado por ella que maldijo fuertemente porque el embotellamiento parecía no moverse.

— Juvia está mejor, Gray-sama. Por favor no te preocupes, las contracciones fueron lo peor y ya están cesando. –Juvia sonrió intentando calmar a su chico y se alivió al ver como Gray de la manera más tierna posible la arropaba con la manta más grande que tenía.

— Ya buscaremos cómo salir de acá –Gray rápidamente empezó a buscar en su bolsillo y trató de recordar en donde la había dejado cuando la tomo de su habitación, luego recordó que estaba con las cosas de su bebé. De un salto abrió el baúl y busco en la pañalera, segundos después encontró la caja de terciopelo, se acercó a su chica algo devastada por el parto y abrió la caja para mostrarle los elementos de joyería que hacían juego.

— Los mande hacer hace algunas semanas, pero no creí que el mocoso fuera a nacer tan pronto, así que puede que no le quede. –Juvia invadida por los sentimientos de ternura mordió su labio inferior para controlar su llanto, tomó la caja entre sus palmas y sacó la pulsera de diamantes con una gran cantidad de dijes colgando.

— Cada dije representa un momento que hemos vivido juntos. –Le explicó y la joven comprobó sus palabras cuando vio un pequeño conejito con mas diamantes en el borde. — El señor Snow.

— Así es, ese día en la feria corrimos cuando lo robe para que ese idiota no nos atrapará. –La joven emitió una carcajada al recordar la feria y aunque su relación anteriormente no era más que peleas agradecía el proceso por el cual habían pasado.

— ¿Este es tu talonario de vales? –Gray asintió algo avergonzado, aún no podía aceptar del todo ese acto tan infantil que tuvo con ella.

— La corona de príncipe y princesa fue el día que fuimos al orfanato. –El Fullbuster cambio rápidamente el tema y señaló el dije que contenía las coronas, a Juvia le parecía simplemente increíble que el recordara todo aquello y también muy adorable que hubiera plasmado en ese pequeño objeto todos esos momentos juntos. — Juvia debe suponer que está nota musical y el cóctel es el día que nos conocimos.

— Sí, uno de los mejores días de mi vida. –La joven acomodó a su bebé en su pecho y vio los dijes restantes.

— Este es del día que fuiste Santa en el centro comercial. –Gray sonrío estúpidamente. — Ese fue mi castigo por discutir contigo, en esos días estaba decidido a cambiar.

— Y también está la cabaña donde los dos se reconciliaron. Pero ¿Qué significa la cruz? –Los ojos azules de la chica se posaron en la réplica en miniatura de la cruz de Gray que se encontraba en su pulsera.

— La cruz es un símbolo de nuestra familia, cada Fullbuster debe tener esta cruz, mi padre lo tiene en su arete, yo en mi collar, tu en la pulsera y mi pequeño en su pie. –Hábilmente Gray sacó la pequeña tobillera muy fina y delgada, solo poseía un dije que era la cruz y se la dio a Juvia.

— Colocáselo, no quiero que me lo cambien en el hospital. –Y la joven sonrío ante ese comentario, Gray a veces se metía tantas cosas en la cabeza, pero aun así no le refutó nada, busco el pequeño piecito de su niño y le dio dos vueltas para finalmente asegurarla.

— Lista.

— Déjame ayudarte con la tuya. –La peli azul estiró su brazo y dejó que Gray le pusiera la pulsera en su muñeca.

— Juvia te ama, Gray. Es lo más hermoso que le han regalado en la vida –Juvia abrazó a su bebé y vio como Gray cerraba la puerta a sus pies para rodear la camioneta y abrir la otra que quedaba en su cabeza, todo para poder darle un tierno beso en los labios.

— Yo también te amo.

— ¿Señor Fullbuster? –El Fullbuster volvió su atención al celular, había olvidado que Grandeney estaba al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Nació, está llorando y respirando!

— Perfecto, necesito que traiga a la señorita Loxar y a su bebé lo más pronto posible al hospital, necesitamos hacerle una revisión a ambos. –Gray se puso en las puntas de sus pies para ver el tráfico adelante, ningún auto había sido levantado así que debía llevarla el mismo.

— Los llevaré, por favor tenga todo listo para cuando lleguemos.

— No se preocupe por eso, tráigala rápido, no sabemos en qué estado se encuentra su mujer.

— Nos vemos entonces –El joven colgó el teléfono y le rogó mentalmente a su madre que lo ayudará.

— Algunos ciudadanos me avisaron que vieron movimientos extraños provenientes de esta camioneta. –Un policía apareció de repente y Gray le mostró al pequeño recién nacido que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

— No alcanzamos a llegar al hospital, Juvia dio a luz en la camioneta. –El hombre abrió sus ojos como platos, sin dudarlo ayudó a salir a la joven de la camioneta y la dejo en brazos del Fullbuster.

— La ambulancia que llamamos para atender la emergencia se encuentra al otro lado del puente, ya que los heridos no presentan heridas de gravedad usaremos la ambulancia para auxiliar a su mujer y a su hijo. –No necesitaba más señales para saber que alguien los estaba acompañando y emparejando sus caminos, Gray sabia mejor que nadie que Mika siempre estaría para apoyarlo así no estuviera con él.

— Muchas gracias. –Gray acomodó a Juvia entre sus brazos y a toda velocidad camino con ellos al otro lado del puente, todos en los automóviles los veían, algunos emocionados, otros impresionados, pero definitivamente no apartaban la mirada de la tierna familia.

— ¿Y cómo se llama el pequeño? –el chico desvió la mirada a Juvia y ella miró a su pequeño Fullbuster.

— Aún no lo sabemos, el bebé vino antes y como Juvia quería saber que era nuestro hijo después de que naciera no habíamos pensado en un buen nombre. –La joven vio la cruz en la pulsera que adornaba su muñeca de una manera elegante, ella nunca había sentido que había pertenecido a un lugar y le encantaba ser una Fullbuster, gracias a aquella cruz una idea brillante pasó por su mente, pero sólo hasta que todos estuvieran reunidos la comunicaría.

— Pues deben pensar en uno pronto, porque su bebé será famoso por esto. –Juvia sonrió y acarició sus pocos cabellos negros.

— Gray y Juvia pensaran en algo pronto. –La joven llevó sus ojos por todo el contorno de la carita de su pequeño bebé, era difícil ver a quién se parecía siendo tan pequeño, pero no había ninguna duda, su cabello, ojos y boca eran como las de su padre peli negro.

— Llegamos –Gray bajo suavemente a Juvia al suelo, no podía sostenerla por mucho tiempo más y ya se encontraban frente a la ambulancia, en cambio le sirvió de apoyo y dejó que ella recargara su cuerpo en el suyo mientras la ayuda llegaba.

— ¡Hey, la chica acaba de dar a luz en uno de esos autos! Llévenla al hospital. –Los paramédicos respondieron ante la voz del policía, desplegaron la camilla y la acomodaron en ella mientras otro tomaba al bebé en brazos, sin dudarlo subieron a la chica a la ambulancia y seguido a esto Gray subió con ella.

— ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirle que cuando todo termine lleve la camioneta fuera del puente? –El agente de policía inmediatamente tomo las llaves de la camioneta y sonrió. — Es mi trabajo, la dejaré en el parqueadero del hospital y dejaré las llaves en la recepción, todo para servir a los ciudadanos.

— Muchas gracias nuevamente.

— No hay problema. Estamos para servirle.

— Felicidades, lo ha hecho muy bien. Los tres lo hicieron perfectamente. –Gray tomó asiento acomodándose dentro de la ambulancia y se relajó cuando se dio cuenta que Juvia y su mocoso estaban en manos capaces, ellos le darían la ayuda que necesitaba.

Mientras los médicos atendían a las personas más importantes para él, Gray no soltaba la mano de Juvia o despegaba la mirada de su pequeño bebé, vio como curaban su ombliguito y se alegró cuando escuchó que su bebé estaba en perfecto estado pese a haber nacido antes.

— Ella también se encuentra bien. –Al ver que estaban intentando quitarle la tobillera a su hijo Gray se levantó algo asustado. — No se la quiten, es su identificación como un Fullbuster.

La joven movió su cabeza pidiendo que no se la quitaran, los médicos finalmente cedieron ante sus peticiones, lo dejarían portar su tobillera y todo por que era de un material adecuado para el bebé.

Ya que estaban muy cerca del hospital llegaron rápidamente. De un salto Gray bajó de la ambulancia cuando abrieron las puertas traseras y corrió aferrado a la camilla por los corredores del hospital.

— Hasta aquí puede pasar –Una enfermera lo frenó en seco y él se angustio un poco al ver como ambos desaparecían de su vista.

— Déjenme pasar, no puedo dejarlos solos.

— Esta en buenas manos, por favor déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo. –Impotente dejó de luchar y respiró hondamente, sabía que estaban en buenas manos y que su trabajo ya había terminado.

— ¡Gray! ¿Dónde estás? Por favor déjenlo pasar–Juvia llamó a su chico algo asustada, necesitaba que él estuviera a su lado y que le diera ánimos, pero cuando vio a su doctora Grandeney aparecer en la escena, se relajó y fue paciente, muy pronto podría ver a Gray.

— ¡Gray, aquí estoy, hijo! –Silver que había llegado en tiempo récord al hospital llamó a su hijo para cautivar su atención y caminó hacia él. Gray ante la voz conocida de su padre, volteó y se acercó a él sonriendo con una de las más hermosas y sinceras sonrisas que nunca antes el mayor de los Fullbuster habían visto en el rostro de su hijo.

— ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí, padre! –Silver refugió entre sus brazos a su pequeño que no dejaba de temblar, entendía que era pasar por esta situación y todo lo que implicaba.

— El mocoso es un varoncito, yo mismo lo recibí. –Y el corazón de Silver se calmó, estaba tan asustado por su nieto y su princesita que ahora podía respirar tranquilo, sin embargo noto algo inusual en su hijo.

— ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó para asegurarse de que todo marchaba a la perfección en la salud de su hijo.

— Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de est... –Y sin poder terminar de hablar se desvaneció en los brazos de su padre, Gray se encontraba muy impresionado.

.

.

.

— ¡Yo soy el mejor amigo de Gray! Tengo derecho de conocerlo primero. –El joven de ojos rojos sonrió con algo de sarcasmo intentando controlar las inmensas ganas de romperle la cara al peli rosado que tenía en frente, no eran grandes amigos, pero se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y tenían una buena relación de rivalidad.

— Soy el hermano de Juvia aunque no compartimos la misma sangre, eso me da más derecho de ver al pequeño, Salamandra. –Natsu no dudó en impedirle el paso a Gajeel con su cuerpo y antes de empezar una batalla por quien vería primero al primogénito un hombre de cabellos azules intervino.

— Juvia es mi prima, mi tía antes de morir me la encomendó así que debo ser el primero en ver al bebé –Y cuando dio un paso al frente para entrar en la habitación fue halado violentamente para que no pudiera lograr su objetivo.

— Yo ayudé a decorar el cuarto del bebé, aunque Juvia apenas me conoce todos saben que me merezco entrar primero. –Erza muy confiada en sí misma hizo que los jóvenes dejaran de pelear entre ellos para meterla en su discusión.

— Ni lo creas, Erza. Reafirmó mi autoridad como el que encontró a Juvia después de tanto tiempo para entrar en esa habitación. –Natsu con una sonrisa en sus labios sintió como simplemente le daban un golpe en su pobre brazo.

— Yo soy amiga de Juvia desde que ambas tenemos memoria, tengo el derecho, además si el bebé ve los rostros de todos ustedes se va a asustar, empezando por ti, Gajeel.

— ¿Le estás diciendo a mi novio feo, Lucy? –Y ahí la pequeña Levy explotó para formar una pelea mucho más grande, el Redfox no necesitaba que nadie lo defendiera, pero Levy siempre estaba ahí para demostrar cuánto amaba a su novio.

— Claro que no, solo digo que yo soy la que debo entrar.

— ¿Y por qué no entramos todos al tiempo? –Sugirió Erza que no le importo la mala mirada de la enfermera.

— Ya les dije que solo puede entrar una persona, el bebé es muy pequeño y puede sentirse algo agobiado por su presencia, adentro ya se encuentra el esposo de la joven y el padre, por favor colaboren y respeten que se encuentran en un hospital.

— Juvia me quiere adentro, soy su hermano, como su padre. — ¡Claro que no, Gajeel! –Y nuevamente todos empezaron a dar sus respectivas razones, las que demostraban porque deberían entrar a conocer al recién llegado.

— Ni modos, pues yo entraré –Un albino con una hermosa sonrisa y un tierno oso de peluche en sus manos intentó aprovechar el alboroto para salirse con la suya, caminó lentamente hacia la habitación de Juvia librándose de todos, despacio dio pasos hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y cuando dio la vuelta seguro de que estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no llamaría su atención, el chico choco fuertemente con alguien que también quería entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Tenga más cuidado! –Los ojos del peli plateado se posaron en ese par de esmeraldas que aquella chica de cabellos rosados poseía, Lyon tuvo que tragar toda la saliva que tenía en la boca, nunca antes había visto una mujer tan hermosa desde que vio a Juvia aquella vez en la empresa de su tío.

— Lo lamento, no fue mi intención, pero agradezco haber chocado con usted señorita, a veces soy tan despistado que puedo dejar pasar personas tan hermosas como usted. –la joven puso sus ojos en blanco y acomodó su ropa para ponerla en orden.

— Trabajo para su tío, soy Meredy, lo despistado se le nota a leguas, pero le aconsejo no ser tan distraído porque puede no estar pendiente de personas que pueden representar un peligro para usted, como ellos. –La joven señaló un grupo de jóvenes que miraban a Lyon con enojo y él simplemente retrocedió temiendo por su vida.

— ¿Estabas intentando entrar primero que nosotros? –Balbuceando, el pobre Lyon suplicó misericordia, pero Gajeel no era alguien que sintiera compasión por los demás.

— ¡Vamos a darle! –Y sin más los enojados jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre el chico que solo pudo emitir un pequeño grito para controlar todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¡Kyyyaaaaa! –La enfermera con una vena pronunciándose en su sien contó hasta un número mayor a tres dígitos para calmarse, la pelea que no duro ni tres segundos porque la puerta de la habitación de Juvia se abrió gracias a que Gajeel empujó a Lyon en la tabla de madera, sorprendió a los que estaban en el lugar.

Un silencio absoluto se hizo presente mientras todos se habían quedado como estatuas en la misma posición, Natsu se encontraba halándole los cabellos a Lyon y Gajeel lo tenía sujetado fuertemente del cuello de su camiseta. Gray que estaba sentado en la silla meciendo a su hijo vio a todos en la entrada de la habitación, Juvia con el ruido se despertó súbitamente y Silver sonrió ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

— Perdón, señora Fullbuster, les dije que usted debía descansar y que solo podía entrar una persona, pero todos insistieron en entrar al tiempo y bueno aquí estamos. –Juvia emitió una fuerte carcajada, le encantaba que todos estuvieran en la habitación, nunca se esperó que ella o su bebé fueran tan importantes para sus conocidos.

— No hay problema, déjalos pasar.

— Por favor no la agoten, ella debe descansar, les doy veinte minutos. –Y cuando la enfermera se fue, los jóvenes empezaron a empujarse porque todos querían ver al bebé.

— El bebé ni Juvia se irán de acá hasta la noche, así que todos tendrán su momento, no se pelen por favor. –Juvia susurrando trato de calmarlos, aún no terminaba de recuperar todas sus fuerzas y aunque quería descansar, le agradaba que todos estuvieran ahí, compartiendo su felicidad y trayendo todos esos regalos para recibir a su pequeño, eso le indicaba que su bebé era amado por todos, que esos tiempos donde nadie lo quería parecían muy lejanos.

— Es cierto, no hagan ruido o lo asustaran. –Gray se levantó lentamente de su silla con el bebé en sus brazos, sus movimientos eran muy torpes ya que nunca había tenido un niño entre sus brazos.

— ¡Dámelo Gray, quiero cargarlo! –Lyon confiado que su primo le dejaría cargar a su bebé, estiró sus brazos y cerró los ojos muy feliz, Gray ignorándolo y haciéndolo sufrir, siguió derecho caminando unos cuantos pasos y con sumo cuidado dejó al bebé en manos de Gajeel.

— Creo que mereces ser el primero en verlo, cuidaste a Juvia muy bien. –Gajeel asintió con la cabeza, no podía creer que la percepción que tenía de Gray hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente, ahora creía que él era un hombre agradable y que definitivamente merecía a su pequeña protegida.

— Vamos a ver al enano –Triunfante y sacándole la lengua a los demás, lo recibió después de varios intentos por encontrar una posición en la cual pudiera cargarlo, si el Fullbuster no tenía experiencia con los niños, Gajeel no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo alzar un bebé, su experiencia con los niños era nula.

Al sentirlo unos segundos el joven abrió los ojos muy aterrado, pensaba que lo iba a lastimar, era muy pequeño y su gorrito con orejitas de oso lo hacían ver más adorable de lo que ya era, él siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre tosco y muy brusco, pensaba que lo iba a terminar lastimando así que busco una forma de librarse de él sin herir su orgullo y personalidad dura y ruda.

— Es un enano horrible –Y todos golpearon a Gajeel en los brazos por su imprudencia. — ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Todos los recién nacidos son feos. –Juvia sonrió, conocía mejor que nadie a Gajeel y sabia porque estaba actuando de esa manera.

— Si crees que el bebé es horrible ¿Por qué estás llorando? –Silver acerco la imagen y enfocó al muchacho que cargaba al bebé con gran emoción, aunque intentará por todos los medios posibles ocultar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Llorando? ¡Obviamente es una basura en el ojo! Toma Levy, sostenlo. –Gajeel dejó al bebé en manos de su novia y sonrió automáticamente, pensó que tal vez era una buena idea que los dos encargarán uno de esos.

— Está hermoso, Gajeel es un mentiroso, Juvia. Es tan pequeñito –Levy emitió una hermosa expresión al ver al bebé, no tuvo mucho al mocoso en sus brazos ya que todos se morían por verlo.

— Es mi turno, quiero alzarlo–Lyon fue terriblemente ignorado nuevamente, pues la pequeña peli azul dejó el bebé en brazos de Jellal.

— No se parece en nada a nosotros, prima –Juvia asintió y el joven le pasó el bebé a Erza, fue un momento simplemente increíble entre los dos. No necesitaron palabras para saber que ambos querían un bebé de ellos, ya era tiempo de llevar su relación a otro nivel.

— ¿Te dolió mucho, Juvia? –Erza siempre se había considerado una chica fuerte y que conseguía todo lo que quería, sin embargo un bebé ya era algo que excedía los límites.

— Dolió tanto que Juvia no sabe cómo sigue con vida. – Erza dejó al pequeño en manos de Natsu, el pobre Lyon se había ido a una esquina a llorar, quería tener su momento con el infante, pero nadie le ponía atención, era como si simplemente no estuviera presente.

— Hola, soy tu tío, Natsu. Sabía que ibas a nacer fuerte y aunque recibiste una maldición por parecerte a tu padre, aún así te querremos. –Gray se cruzó de brazos levantando sus cejas, para él su bebé era lo más hermoso en el mundo.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! Mi hijo es muy apuesto. –Silver acerco la cámara filmadora a Gray y al darse cuenta que eso había quedado registrado se sonrojó sentándose en la silla mecedora.

— Para mí es igual de hermoso a Juvia. –Lucy acarició al bebé sin alzarlo, no tenía mucha afinidad con los niños y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que eso cambiará.

— Déjenme verlo, por favor. –Lyon con una aura de tristeza lloraba en un rincón, estaba al borde de entrar en depresión, pero ella se dio cuenta de él.

— Gray-sama, llévale el bebé a Lyon, él quiere conocerlo. — Eres tan buena, Juvia –Finalmente el joven era tomado en cuenta por alguien.

— Me lo va a entecar o tal vez se asuste con su feo rostro, no le daré nuestro mocoso, Juvia. –Haciendo un mohín, Lyon lo tomó entre sus brazos y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, por ese bebé su primo había cambiado tanto y de cierta manera se lo agradecía, haberlo sacado de esa loca vida siendo tan pequeño e indefenso, eso era digno de admiración.

— Definitivamente tiene parecido a Gray, pero es hermoso y tierno como Juvia. –Y la mirada de Gray lo heló, sabía que era bastante celoso así que por su bien le volvió a entregar el bebé a su padre y cerró la boca para no decir nada acerca de Juvia.

— Por favor dinos cómo pasó –Y ahora la atención estaba toda puesta sobre Juvia, los muchachos la rodearon y ella sonrió contándoles por lo que habían pasado tanto ella como Gray.

El joven Fullbuster estaba sonrojado hasta la frente, no le gustaba que lo halagaran y su acto había sido simplemente heroico, Silver estaba grabando cada palabra, cada movimiento y no podía estar más feliz, era el abuelo más orgulloso de todos.

— ¿Princesita, dinos qué fue lo más valioso que aprendiste durante este tiempo? –La peli azul vio directamente a el lente y puso la mano en su mentón para parecer muy pensativa. — Definitivamente Juvia la próxima vez se asegurará que Gray-sama si este usando condón, es la lección más sabia que le deja todo esto a Juvia -Todos rieron sincronizados por la broma de la Loxar y Gray afirmó con su cabeza. — Yo también me aseguraré de traerlo, no permitiré que Juvia vuelva a pasar por ese tremendo dolor. –Y un hermoso aww proveniente de las chicas hizo que la situación fuera muchísimo más tierna.

— Pero gracias a eso ahora lo tienen acá, solo fueron unas cuantas horas de dolor que producirán muchos años de felicidad. –El pequeño abrió los ojos de repente y con sus lágrimas pidió que lo dejaran en manos de su madre, Gray obedientemente lo dejo con su chica y al disponerse a ir a sentarse en su lugar su padre lo detuvo.

— Esperen, quédense así un poco. –Silver acerco la cámara a la preciosa imagen de la nueva familia que formaba su hijo, Juvia y el pequeño. Usando sus dotes de camarógrafo capturó las mejores imágenes, eso sería lo primero que le mostraría a su nieto cuando tuviera la capacidad de entender.

— Son las once de la mañana del día de tu nacimiento, estás junto a tu madre y tu padre que te aman, mira que tranquilo te ves en brazos de Juvia. –Juvia saludó a la cámara y luego le dio un beso a su bebé.

— Y aunque aún no tienes nombre ya todos te aman. — ¿Cómo que no tiene nombre, padre? Claro que lo tiene. –La Loxar interrumpió a Silver que abrió sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza sin entender una palabra.

— Su nombre es Silver, como su abuelo. –Gray sonrió y tomo la cámara en sus manos para grabar la reacción de Silver ante la noticia, el joven se lo esperaba y no le molestaba que Juvia no le hubiera consultado ya que su padre se había convertido en una persona esencial en su vida.

— ¿Segura? –Juvia movió la cabeza rápidamente para demostrar su emoción. — Claro que si, por ti es que Gray-sama y Juvia están juntos, tú eres como el padre de Juvia y ella quiere que sepas que te quiere mucho y que no le alcanzará la vida para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por los tres.

— Pero yo...-Terriblemente emocionado el mayor de los Fullbuster cubrió su rostro para que no lo vieran llorar. — Gracias, yo soy el que te debo agradecer a ti, princesita. –La escena hizo escurrir pequeñas lágrimas a la mayoría de los presentes y Gray sonrió.

— Eres muy importante para nosotros, padre. Sé que querrás mucho a tu nieto. –Erza cambio de lugares con Gray sosteniendo la cámara, con su mirada le indicó que fuera donde su padre.

— Creo que nunca antes había dicho que lo siento. –Gray abrazó a su padre muy arrepentido, ya sabía que Silver se había equivocado cuando puso su trabajo por encima de su familia, pero el peli negro no fue una perita en dulce, él se encargó de traerle muchas tristezas a la vida de su padre y quería que todo eso quedará atrás, en el pasado, donde debía permanecer.

— Te quiero mucho hijo, nunca lo dudes. –El joven asintió y se soltó de su padre, ya todo parecía felicidad en sus vidas.

Todos los presentes sonrieron y se asustaron al ver como la enfermera rompía la escena cariñosa con su aura asesina.

— Ya es hora de irse –La joven saco uno por uno a los chicos que no querían apartarse del bebé o de la familia esperando brindarles su apoyo.

— Déjenos otro poco –La joven negó y respiró profundamente, había sido un día muy difícil para ella.

— No. –Todos salieron prometiendo que vendrían después a visitarlos.

— Le agradecería a alguno de ustedes que le digan a los de los medios de comunicación que se vayan, que no responderán entrevistas ni dejaran que les tomen fotografías, la señora Fullbuster debe descansar. –Gray suspiró hondamente, ya estaban rondando fotografías de ellos en internet donde mostraban como él había cargado a Juvia para llevarla a la ambulancia, pero lo que deseaban era una fotografía del bebé y él aún no quería dar declaraciones, pero conocía que los paparazzis podían llegar a ser tan molestos como ellos solos.

— Yo también debo irme, hablaré con los periodistas por ustedes. Descansa, princesita. –Silver le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza a la chica y alzó al pequeño para luego sentir como una boba sonrisa se le formaba en los labios.

— Vuelve con tu madre –Juvia recibió al pequeño Silver en sus brazos y lo acomodo junto a ella, aunque en la habitación había una cuna quería tenerlo a su lado la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

— Adiós, padre. Gracias por estar aquí.

— Ya sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ustedes, cuídate princesita.

— Te acompaño, padre. Les diré personalmente que quiero que se vayan y dejan a Juvia en paz. No dará entrevistas hasta después de que se recupere.

— No tardes, Gray-sama.

— No lo haré –Gray salió de la habitación y la chica puso la cabeza en la suave almohada, disfrutó de la privacidad que le brindaba la habitación más lujosa del hospital. Con hermosos colores y un lindo ambiente para su bebé, lleno de ositos de felpa. Cerró los ojos como su bebé y durmió para recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

— ¿Entendiste? –La joven sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar con tanta información sobre su bebé.

— Puede llamarme a la hora que necesite para preguntarme lo que desee. –Esas palabras la llenaron de alivio, alzó al pequeño Silver y vio como el pequeñito intentaba identificar a su madre.

— Muchas gracias, Grandeney.

— Es mi trabajo, señorita. El día del control se lo haré llegar por correo electrónico, que tenga buena noche. –Gray estaba cargando las cosas del bebé y muy despacio ayudo a salir a Juvia del hospital, sin embargo en el parqueadero los incansables periodistas se encontraban por todas partes, tomándoles fotografías y tratando de conseguir palabras provenientes de ella.

Juvia intentó ignorarlos y no responder ante las preguntas, pero vio como una señorita rubia le impedía el paso. — ¿Es cierto que tiene algo que ver con los negocios de narcotrafico que tiene su padre? –Juvia sintió como su mundo se venía a sus pies, negó con la cabeza.

— Desde que Juvia está embarazada perdió contacto con su padre, el mismo se encargó de desheredarla. –Gray elocuentemente respondió a la pregunta y haciendo a la chica a un lado consiguió subir a Juvia y a su hijo en la camioneta.

Hábilmente se subió en el auto y arrancó para irse lejos de aquellas personas, sin dudarlo la chica encendió la radio y comenzó a buscar estaciones que dieran noticias.

— ¿Qué haces? –Gray apagó el aparato y Juvia hizo fuerza para encenderlo de nuevo, sin mucho problema Gray volvió a apagarlo y la joven lo gritó para que dejara de comportarse como un niño — ¡Déjame saber que está sucediendo! - abrió sus ojos muy enojada, el Fullbuster apartó su mano y se concentró en el camino dándose por vencido, sabía que ella no era de las que se ponía brava por bobadas y tarde o temprano debía enterarse.

Sintonizo una emisora y escuchó atentamente mientras sostenía al pequeño Silver en sus brazos. Supo entonces que era lo que sucedía y porque esa mujer toco ese tema cuando se suponía que la noticia era su hijo.

"_Y volviendo a la noticia del día, el empresario Cloud Loxar ahora es un fugitivo más, pese a todos los esfuerzos por capturarlo el habilidoso señor Loxar pudo escaparse, su escape se le atribuye a un plan de contingencia y por esto se desconoce su paradero. Para aquellos que nos acaban de sintonizar les recordamos que después de una investigación exhaustiva por parte de nuestros servicios secretos se descubrió que el respetado dueño de la cadena hotelera más importante del país y del continente usaba sus negocios para lavado de dinero, se le vincula además con un peligroso cartel y se le atribuyen negociaciones con grupos de la mafia, las pruebas son contundentes y sus bienes han sido confiscados, la investigación contra su hija Juvia Loxar está en proceso, por lo pronto se ofrece una recompensa por quien brinde información sobre este hombre."_

— Juvia lo sabía, esa mujer no era buena para su padre. –la joven corto la transmisión y se dedicó a ver por la ventana tratando de asimilar la noticia y de aguantar el dolor, no estaba preocupada por ella, sabía que su padre era malo, sin embargo nunca la involucraría en algo así.

— No te involucrará y si lo hace te conseguiré el mejor abogado, Juvia. –la joven asintió, una vez más su padre llevaba tristeza a su vida y en el mejor día.

— Juvia sabe que es inocente, ella no tenía ni idea de esos negocios raros. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Es que acaso ya no era suficiente con todo el dinero que le robo a mamá? Juvia nunca terminará de entender a las personas.

— Es porque son ambiciosas, se dejan cegar por el dinero y cometen actos estúpidos.

— ¿Cuántos años, Gray-sama? –El muchacho suspiró algo desalentado.

— Creo que no saldría vivo de allá –La joven mordió su labio inferior aguantando las lágrimas, endureció su mirada y vio hacía el frente, ya no quería que su padre fuera un impedimento en sus vidas y ese hombre debía pagar por todo el daño que había hecho.

— Lo justo debe suceder –Juvia refugió su cabeza en el cuerpecito del bebé e intento olvidar ese problema, ya debería hacerse a la idea de que su padre debía estar en la cárcel, todo por seguir los malos consejos de Ángel.

— Debo adecuar la silla de nuestro mocoso, puede ser peligroso llevarlo en la camioneta de esta manera.

— Es cierto, ¿Contestaste más preguntas a los periodistas?

— Solo sobre nuestro bebé. Todos querían una fotografía, les dije que mañana podrían pasar y tomar su dichosa fotografía e irse. –La chica asintió y prendió nuevamente la radio, pero esta vez para poner música de su agrado.

— Las cosas estarán bien, Juvia.

— Juvia espera que así sea.

El camino a casa fue un poco largo, Gray no se atrevía a aumentar la velocidad y más porque su bebé no estaba asegurado en su sillita, así que después de cuarenta minutos por fin habían llegado a casa, los dos solo habían hablado del bebé y no habían vuelto a tocar el tema del padre de Juvia, momentáneamente era lo mejor para ambos.

Gray tomo todas las cosas y ayudo a bajar a su chica, puso la alarma en el auto y los dos se dirigieron al ascensor, no podía negarlo, Gray pensó que el niño sería molesto, pero se estaba comportando tranquilamente, definitivamente cuando creciera si causaría muchos más problemas.

— Juvia está agotada, solo quiere dormir –Los dos entraron en el apartamento y el joven descargo las cosas en el sofá, cuando estaban a punto de subir para descansar de su ajetreado día escucharon el timbre sonar.

— Que raro, el portero no nos avisó que teníamos visita.

— ¿Quién se atreve a venir a esta hora? –Juvia ladeo su cabeza, su instinto materno le demostraba que era una situación demasiado extraña.

Gray se acercó a la puerta y Juvia pudo sentir que sus piernas le fallaban cuando vio de quién se trataba.

— ¿Qué hace acá, desgraciado? –Gray inmediatamente se puso en posición de defensa, iba a proteger a su familia como fuera de ese criminal que decía ser su padre.

— Llame a Juvia, quiero verla. –la chica se paralizó al ver a su padre en la puerta, lo único que sus reflejos le permitieron hacer fue abrazar fuerte a su bebé.

— ¿Y si no la llamo qué?

— Te vuelo todos los sesos y la busco yo mismo –Cloud desenfundo su arma y le apunto en la cabeza a Gray que maldijo en ese momento haber abierto la puerta.

* * *

_Hasta aquí capitulo hermosuras, bien sigue unos capítulos de drama ya que estamos en la recta final, pero no se alarmen todo va a estar bien o eso espero, les prometo que no caeré en cliché con esta situación._

_Llegamos a los 300 reviews! Estoy tan feliz que haré 31 fics para celebrarlo, jajaja ok no. Ya se acerca el Gruvia Month y en mi Tumblr ando publicando cosillas, si quieren darse un paseito por allí y chismosear que días voy a desarrollar en julio, les recomiendo que me busquen por WaterJuvia y me sigan, pueden también hacerme todas las predecir as que ustedes quieran. Así que pacientemente los espero en mi Tumblr._

_Llegamos a la sección de responder sus sexys reviews: _

_**Chachos: **__Awww ya sabes que amo intervenir en tus noches de insomnio con esta hermosura, bueno ya sabes la respuesta y tiene pirinola, espero que este cap te haya gustado muchísimo y yo también estoy aquí contigo desde Colombia. Bien te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero mucho._

_**Himea15121: **__Hola, Yo contesto sus reviews porque siempre me animan y me encantan, ya sabes que soy mala porque los dejo en suspenso y tras del hecho los dejo esperando por mucho tiempo, gracias por tus palabras, yo solo quiero expresar mis ideas de la mejor manera posible. Espero que te haya gustado muchísimo, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico enorme, bye. _

_**Jbadillodavila: **__Hola! Lamento el suspenso pero sabes que soy drama queen, gracias por tus palabras, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Doramassilvi: **__Hola, yo también estoy buscando el lugar donde encontrar a un Gray así, deséame suerte en mi viaje XD, awww que lindo que te haya llegado a los feels, ok yo también al principio quería poner una mocosa, pero confieso que para la pareja mejor sería un niño, así Gray se adecua más. Espero que te haya gustado muchote, te mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, claro está que psicológico, bye._

_**Lightkey27: **__Hola! Tienes toda la razón, ese sueño traerá consecuencias, pero mucho más adelante, soy una malota por dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo, lo siento, pero aquí estoy tratando de horrar a mi vaca, xD. Te quiero muchote, espero que te haya gustado el cap y pues te mando mis clásicos abrazos y besos psicológicos, bye._

_**Guest: **__Hola, bien pues tus presentimientos de que algo malo va a pasar eran ciertos, hazle caso a tus palpitos, pero no tan malo. Gray es hermoso y adorable y juvia toda una guerrera como todas las madres hermosas que nos han dado la vida. El manga está super terrible, espero que todo sea una pesadilla, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Anonimous: **__Hola! ¿Sabes? Adoro cuando golpeas a tu hermana de la emoción, nunca des por muerto este fic, yo lo terminaré, pues es como mi obra de arte. Soy mala por jugar con tu kokoro, buajajaja, pero acá está el cap y ya sabes lo que es el mocoso. Bien, te adoro y espero que te haya encantado, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Florecita1008JG: **__Hola, pues la parte de mi vida que se llama felicidad es cuando recibo los reviews que aman este fic, me encanta que me hables y me animes, pues ya sabes lo que es el bebé y yo también creo que es necesario hacer el OoC para que salga hermoso, yo firmemente creo que todos los hombres se ponen nerviosos cuando sus esposas están a punto de dar a luz, claro que lo hacen y pobre de Gray ya que era su primogénito. Pues espero que no hayas esperado mucho y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye, te quiero mucho._

_**Issalove: **__Hola! Espero que no te hayas quedado calva esperando mi actualización, pues ya sabes lo que es el mocoso y espero que el cap te haya llegado a los feels, solo espero que te encante, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Inochan-Uchiha: **__hola! Aww yo también te amo por dejarme estoy reviews que me llegan al kokoro, los dos tuvieron el bebé juntos y me pareció al más íntimo y hermoso que en un hospital. Silver va a malcriar a ese niño, pero todo a su tiempo, de nuevo gracias por tu review y me alivia que no te importe esperar mucho para leer el nuevo capítulo. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

_**Lymar Vastya**__: Hola! ¿En serio lloraste? Espero que haya sido un capítulo genial el de nacimiento, te prometo que pronto actualizaré los otros. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseando que este caso también te haya hecho llorar, ok no. Bye. _

_**Lala. Tempestad**__: Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Debieron haber sido 84 años. Jajaja Gray es muy lindo, atento, se convierte en hasta médico por ella, pues la quiere muchísimo. Juvia si sufrió mucho pero por lo general es lo que tienen que sufrir las mujeres que pan por eso. Espero que el cap te haya encantado, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye._

_**Megan0810**__: Hola, siempre los dejo con ansias y en suspenso, espero que el caso te haya gustado pues ya sabes que es el mocoso, te man un beso muy grande y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

_**Nat**__: Hola! Claro, yo siempre contesto mis reviews porque me gusta estar en contacto con mis fans y agradecerles por sus palabras. Te prometo que continuaré todos mis fics, por el momento espero que hayas disfrutado esta actualización, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

_**Xeroena**__: hola! Tenemos razón, es un mocoso y más porque se parece a Gray, espero que el caso te haya gustado, te mando un beso y un abrazo, Bye._

_**MiumikuLov**__: Hola! Recuerdo cuando leí este review andaba llegando de la u, me pude muy feliz al saber que saliste de las sombras y me hiciste saber cuanto amas la historia porque eso llena mi corazoncito de mucho amor. No te preocupes, yo cuando la cree no entendía absolutamente anda de FF, pero uno va aprendiendo. Le agradezco a Chachos y a tu amiga por llevarte a mi fic, porque para eso escribo, para que lo disfruten con todo su corazón. A mí me encanta que hablen mucho en los reviews porque es la única manera de comunicarnos, espero que te haya gustado mucho y si es un varoncito, pero bueno lo de Mika ya lo sabrás después, espero que te haya gustado esta actualización y pues te mando mi característico abrazo y beso psicológico a la distancia, ya siento que te quiero, Bye._

_**Noriko Ishida**__: Hola! Si eres mala por pasar de vez en cuando a dejarme review, pero bueno lo importante es que me leas, muy pronto actualizare mis otras historias, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye, te quiero._

_**Nole-chan: **__Hola! Soy malvada, drama Queen y toda la cosa, amo cortarlo en lo mejor para dejarlos en suspenso, pero bueno aquí ando con algo más que los hará vomitar arco iris, espero que te haya gustado mucho, te mando un beso te gigante, te quiero. Chau._

_**Gabi**__: Hola! Lamento dejarte tanto tiempo intrigada, pero aquí estoy con la actualización, espero que te guste. Bye. _

_**Sicaru:**__ Hola mujer, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me había dejado review? Ya te extrañaba, bueno resumiré tus dos reviews en uno, jajaja ya sabes que puedo a llegar a ser algo bipolar y lo reflejó en mis fics, pero amo que la gente vomite arco iris, bueno si nació en el puente, pero será famoso desde pequeño. Te mando un beso y un abrazo espero con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que lo hayas disfrutado, Bye._

_**AkaneTrainer**__: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me halaga mucho que te guste porque lo hago con todo el amor que mi pobre corazoncito puede dar, espero que te encante la actualización y que lo leas con agrado, gracias por dejarme un lindo review, aquí te saque de la duda, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye._

_**LFBC**__: Hola! Me gusta hacerlos cambiar sus sentimientos a tal punto de convertirlos en bipolares, na mentiras, aquí te traje el cap para quitarte la intriga, espero que te haya gustado muchísimo, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

_**KuroDarks**__: Holis, perdóname por dejarte en intriga, pero ya sabes lo mala que soy, por fin pudiste descubrir que era el mocoso, bien yo también le hubiera gritado muy feo a Gray por cometer tantos errores, pero bueno con un Gray así de amoroso tampoco creo ser capaz de dejarlo así, bueno, espero que te haya gustado mucho y si el sueño de Gray traerá consecuencias. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye, te quiero muchísimo y gracias por tu sexy review. _


	18. Tu manera de decir adiós

_Hola hermosuras! _

_Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, se los debía y pues quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo. Les tengo una noticia así que pueden leer las notas de autor allá abajo._

* * *

Gray mordió su labio inferior y contuvo el aliento ya que había olvidado completamente como respirar, nunca antes había estado tan asustado en su vida sin tener en cuenta el momento en el que Juvia desapreció cuando fue secuestrada por Ultear o hace algunas horas cuando estaba recibiendo a su bebé en el auto, ver al padre de Juvia amenazándolos era muy diferente, no sólo se trataba de su vida porque en otro momento no le hubiera importado que lo mataran ya que eran mínimas sus intenciones de vivir en el pasado. Sin embargo ahora tenía esperanzas y la ilusión de un gran futuro junto a su familia y temía porque las dos personas más importantes para él estaban corriendo peligro. Claramente así tuviera que sacrificar su propia vida no dejaría que ese hombre llegará a Juvia, ni mucho menos a su pequeño e indefenso hijo, sobre su cadáver.

Con su cuerpo ubicado en todo el umbral de la puerta impidió que Cloud tuviera en su campo de visión a Juvia y a su bebé, algo se le ocurriría para distraerlo, pero definitivamente no permitiría que ese momento en el que pensaron que por fin habían encontrado la paz y la felicidad que tanto deseaban, fuera arruinado así tan fácil y sin ningún argumento concreto.

Gray lo observó detenidamente, no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente en ese momento por ese hombre, estaba lleno de rabia, le molestaba sobre manera que Cloud se atreviera a molestar a Juvia después de todo lo que había pasado, después de como la había tratado, luego de que se hubiera atrevido a sacarla de su casa dejándola a la deriva con su pequeño niño. Celos, no quería que su chica hablará con él porque sabía que con su tierno corazón podía perdonarlo y no quería que eso sucediera, tal vez era egoísmo, pero sus vidas estaban muy bien así como estaban y no quería que nadie perturbará todo lo que habían logrado con esfuerzo construir. De pronto sentía lastima, había deducido fácilmente que Cloud Loxar había llegado al límite de su pobre existencia conducido por sus malas decisiones y por sus terribles actos, él mismo sabía que una vez él había sido como el Loxar, había lastimado a Juvia sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en sus sentimientos, pero el Fullbuster se recuperó rápidamente y logró redimir sus pecados, se alegraba de no haber terminado así, tan desesperado como Cloud lucia en esos instantes.

— Váyase de nuestra casa, no quiero que involucren a Juvia en sus problemas, ella no merece lo que usted está haciendo. –Ignorando las palabras de Gray, el Loxar estiró elegantemente su cabeza para buscar a su hija.

— No lo repetiré, ¡Juvia Loxar ven ahora o este tonto sufrirá todas las consecuencias! –Algo se movió dentro de los recuerdos de Juvia, había logrado olvidar la voz mandona de su padre cuando la regañaba para que dejara de molestar o reprendiéndola por hacer algo mal, definitivamente él siempre estaría en los pensamientos de Juvia y ella solo tenía un recuerdo bonito a su lado, Cloud nunca se había comportado como un verdadero padre.

— Ya le rompí la cara una vez, no piense que un arma me intimida. –Indignante y fuera del lugar, para Cloud ese chico solo parecía un mal educado y no entendía porque no le permitía verla.

— ¡Insolente! mi problema no es contigo, niño. Llámala ahora. –Gray se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado demostrando la irritación que le provocaba ese hombre.

— ¿No es mi problema? Ella es mi mujer y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella me concierne. Juvia no desea verlo y le pido que se retire, no siga haciéndole más daño a su hija del que ya le ha hecho. –El Loxar pasó las manos por su cabello que ya tenía algunas canas para demostrar su exasperación, no entendía como ese peli negro no cumplía sus demandas y el tiempo se estaba agotando rápidamente.

— Niño, no te estoy preguntando, quiero ver a Juvia ¡Ahora! –Su autoritaria y altanera voz estaba sacando de quicio a Gray que buscaba la mejor manera de salir bien librado de la situación.

— No dejaré que usted vea a Juvia, a mí parecer le dejo todo muy claro en aquel restaurante cuando su intención era entristecerla y hacerla sentir como si no fuera su hija, ¿Qué no tiene vergüenza?. –La joven que estaba terriblemente sorprendida no dejaba de apretar a su bebé entre sus brazos como una medida de defensa, respiró profundo, sabía que su padre era un hombre malo, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera capaz de tanto, no de esa manera.

— Tú me obligas, estúpido niño. –Cloud llevó el arma a su palma dispuesto a golpear a Gray con el mango, la peli azul no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, así que por instinto salió de su escondite, eran una familia y por lo tanto debían cuidarse entre ellos.

— Juvia está aquí, no le hagas daño a Gray. –La joven endureció su mirada y caminó a la puerta algo asustada, sus pies temblaban amenazando con quitarle la fuerza que la sostenía, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, sin embargo llegó al lado de Gray y enfrentó a su padre con la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces? Sube a nuestra habitación y enciérrate con nuestro hijo. –El Fullbuster la reprendió e intentó alejarla de la puerta teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a su pequeño, pero ella no se lo permitió.

— Él necesita hablar con Juvia, por favor ve con el pequeño Silver a la cocina. –Gray cruzó los brazos y frunció su ceño mostrando su desacuerdo, no dejaría a su mujer con un criminal que tenía un arma en sus manos, alguien que estaba dispuesto a todo y que ante su presencia desprecio a su peli azul.

— ¡Olvídalo, Juvia! No lo repetiré, ve adentro mientras yo soluciono el problema con este hombre. Este criminal no tiene nada que hablar contigo, es más llama a la policía ahora.

— Juvia, eres tonta pero después de Rocky…— Rogue querrá decir.

— Lo que sea, Juvia. Después de que te recuperaste de ser una drogadicta y una vergüenza, cuando conociste al hijo de los Cheney desarrollaste un espíritu de auto conservación, sabes que si alguien llama a la policía algo muy malo va a pasar y sabes que cumplo mis amenazas. -Enojado y al borde de perder el control Gray levantó sus puños para golpear a Cloud, acción que fue rápidamente reprendida cuando el Loxar le apuntó en toda la frente.

— Quieto, niño. No te la des de héroe, valora tu vida y aléjate de nosotros, mi asunto es con Juvia.

Incertidumbre, intriga y sobre todo mucho miedo, todo eso estaba sintiendo Juvia pero no podía seguir permitiendo que su padre descaradamente volviera a amenazar a Gray, se llenó de valor para enfrentarlo y levantó su cabeza, ya una vez lo había enfrentado y esta vez tenía a alguien más que proteger, se convertiría en una fiera si llegaba a ser necesario.

— Juvia será sincera, el día del aniversario de mamá juró que usted estaba muerto para ella y así debe permanecer. Por favor diga lo que tenga que decir rápido, pero ella le aclara de una vez que su corazón se ha vuelto fuerte y si planea decirle cosas feas y menospreciarla usted está perdiendo su tiempo. – Juvia hablaba con autoridad, ya no quería que nadie más pasará por encima de ella nunca más, lo que le causó una fea sensación al viejo, la peli azul siempre había sido tierna con él hasta ese día que ella decidió decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo. — Diga pronto que es lo que quiere o Juvia no responderá por sus actos.

Gray estaba a la defensiva y podía atacar en cualquier instante, solo esperaba el momento preciso, de repente sus ojos grises se relajaron cuando la peli azul puso a su bebé en el pecho del joven esperando que Gray lo recibiera.

— Quiero que nos dejen solos, dile a ese niño que se vaya. –La peli azul vio en dirección al joven que claramente negó con su cabeza, él no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla cuando no conocía las verdaderas intenciones del Loxar.

— Claro que no, este hombre está desesperado, puede hacer cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de la policía, como tomarte de rehén y sabes que nuestro bebé te necesita. –Juvia frunció el ceño, sabía que tenía que tener sus debidas precauciones frente a su padre, pero eso era un asunto que ella misma debía resolver.

— Si Juvia te necesita solo gritará, amor. Por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles, él necesita a Juvia y ella necesita escuchar que es lo que tiene que decir. –Gray dudó algunos segundos decidiendo que era lo correcto, no quería dejarla pero sabía que Juvia tenía un don para solucionar las cosas cuando estaban totalmente al extremo. Bastaba con pensar en Ultear para tenerle algo de confianza. Gray recibió a su hijo entre los brazos que se encontraba profundamente dormido, era tan pequeño y vulnerable, pero para eso estaba su padre, para defenderlo de todos los males.

— Si le toca un solo cabello, yo le juro que lo mato. –El peli negro le regaló una mala mirada al Loxar y con su poca experiencia en cargar bebés se fue de la escena no sin asegurarse de que podía actuar si algo malo llegase a suceder, no perdió de vista a la oji azul ni un solo segundo.

Los ojos azules del viejo se posaron en los de la joven después de asegurarse de que los dos estaban solos, bajó el arma y vio el desconcierto en el rostro de Juvia, no era para menos, ella no entendía porque ahora se encontraba en su hogar después de decirle que nunca quiso tenerla.

— Juvia escuchó que la policía lo está buscando. ¿Qué hace acá un fugitivo de la ley? –La chica tomó fuertemente el borde de la puerta, no podía negarlo, estaba terriblemente asustada aunque quisiera aparentar todo lo contrario.

— Las decisiones que tomé no fueron las adecuadas. –Juvia levantó su ceja demostrándole que sus palabras eran demasiado obvias para ella, la Loxar no quería ser mala persona pero ahora no podía tener misericordia cuando él jamás le demostró un mínimo acto de cariño.

— Ángel me traicionó, se quedó con toda la fortuna Loxar y finalmente me denunció con la policía después de que ella fue la que me convenció de entrar al mundo del narcotráfico. –Juvia sabía que esa mujer era mala e interesada, conocía sus intenciones pero su padre no quiso escucharla, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendía era que Cloud se estuviera justificando cuando él nunca le había comunicado una sola palabra referente a sus negocios.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? Cloud ella no le está pidiendo explicaciones porque sabe que es culpable, además si eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, adiós. Juvia tiene que descansar, está realmente agotada y no puede recibir visitas, mucho menos está clase de visitas. –La joven intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él Loxar se lo impidió y la tomó del brazo.

— ¡Cállate y escucha, niña! No tengo tiempo ni mucho menos puedo estar acá, es claro que te tienen vigilada, yo solo vine porque tengo que irme lejos…— Juvia no lo ayudará con dinero o a esconderlo. Si se entrega y colabora con la justicia denunciando a todos los que le ayudaron en sus actos ilegales le rebajaran la pena y le darán beneficios. -Él viejo negó con la cabeza.

— La policía nunca me va a atrapar, por lo menos vivo, no nací para estar en una celda, yo nací para la grandeza. –Los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas, le dolía que su padre no entrará en razón, que fuera egoísta y tan orgulloso cuando claramente ya no tenía dinero que fundamentará su comportamiento.

— Entonces Juvia no entiende que hace acá. ¿Está intentando incriminar a Juvia?

— No tienes la inteligencia ni el suficiente valor para hacer cosas ilegales, Ángel no puede incriminarte a ti, te lo quité todo y por tanto no haces parte de nuestros negocios. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo..sólo quería preguntarte una cosa y quiero que me contestes con toda sinceridad. –La chica ladeó su cabeza, nunca antes habían tenido una conversación tan larga con su padre y eso la inquietaba bastante.

— ¿Qué quiere saber? Juvia no dirá absolutamente nada acerca de los negocios de Silver-sama. Los Fullbuster no le darán ni un solo centavo. –Cloud de repente vio la fina pulsera en la muñeca de Juvia.

— Una cruz, el símbolo de los Fullbuster, ya eres una de ellos ¿No es así? –La joven escondió su mano tras su cuerpo, se sentía incomoda porque un pensamiento estúpido de traición rondaba en su cabeza, luego recordó que él la dejó y que nunca fue una Loxar.

— El hijo de Juvia es un Fullbuster, Silver-sama después de Cana-san fue el único que la ayudó sinceramente, además Gray y Juvia tienen planeado darse una oportunidad, si eso es ser una Fullbuster y una enemiga suya, ella cree que lo es.

— Los Fullbuster siempre fueron una piedra en mi zapato, eran mi directa competencia en los negocios y por tanto mis enemigos, Juvia. Preferiría morirme antes de recibir ayuda de ustedes. –La joven asintió con la cabeza, pero le dolía las fuertes palabras de su padre, ella no lo quería muerto y claramente lo quería ayudar, pero no se arriesgaría a perderlo todo.

— Si fuera en otras circunstancias, si solo usted hubiera quedado en bancarrota, Juvia podría brindarle la mano y ayudarlo a salir de su dificultad, pero ahora no puede hacerlo.

— No necesito tu ayuda, ya te lo dije.

— Bien, entonces la respuesta de Juvia será sincera, pregunte lo que necesite. –El hombre asintió con la cabeza y segundos después su mirada viajó al piso, su respiración se detuvo un poco y sus labios temblaron en un ligero titubeo.

— Juvia, ¿Tú eres feliz? –la peli azul abrió sus ojos como platos de la sorpresa, se esperó cualquier otra cosa que una pregunta sobre ella.

— Juvia por fin conoció a su bebé, tiene una familia y se siente en realidad como si estuviera en casa, la relación de Juvia y Gray está en el mejor momento y Silver-sama...-La joven detuvo su lengua, estuvo a punto de decirle que él si había sido un verdadero padre para ella, sin embargo no había necesidad de decirlo, Cloud Loxar lo sabía perfectamente.

— Ese idiota de Silver te trata como su hija ¿No es así?

— Él es un gran hombre...las cosas más simples de la vida traen la felicidad, pero ella no puede dejar de sentir este dolor en el corazón por usted. –El anciano dibujo momentáneamente una ligera curva en sus labios demostrando un gesto que Juvia pocas veces había visto, su padre estaba sonriendo con un deje de ternura.

— Juvia yo estoy muerto, ignora todo lo que digan de mí, tu padre se llama Silver Fullbuster y quiero que te metas en la cabeza que yo nunca existí. No permitas que nadie te robe esa felicidad, Juvia. No importa por encima de quién tengas que pasar, sigue sin mostrar debilidad. No dejes que nadie te pisoteé ni mucho menos pongas en vergüenza el apellido Fullbuster. Haciendo eso serás completamente feliz y con eso tu vida será perfecta no importa en qué circunstancia. –El cuerpo de la peli azul se inmovilizó, su padre jamás le había dicho palabras alentadoras, él nunca se había preocupado por ella y lo que acababa de pasar era completamente increible.

— Pero Juvia no puede olvidarlo como si nun...— Promete que dejaras atrás todo, no eres una Loxar y no quiero que te vuelvan a involucrar conmigo. –La peli azul negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, odiaba que eso estuviera sucediendo y más porque lo sentía como una despedida.

— ¡Hazlo rápido, Juvia! Promete que vas a seguir con tu vida exactamente como lo estás haciendo. –La joven notó la desesperación de su padre, su afán era completamente entendible ya que sabía que la policía podía llegar en cualquier momento. La Loxar asintió con su cabeza y su padre suspiró.

— Me enteré que hoy diste a luz, bien hecho, Juvia. Lucha por ese niño como tú madre hizo por ti. –El Loxar vio en dirección a la cocina por instinto. Juvia entendió lo que deseaba y contuvo las lágrimas para sonreír.

— ¡Gray! ¿Puedes traer a Silver-Kun un momento? –El joven caminó con prontitud hacia Juvia siendo precavido.

— Nació en el auto, es pequeño pero es un bebé muy saludable. –La madre tomó entre sus brazos a su pequeño y suavemente lo depositó en los del Loxar.

Los ojos azules del hombre detallaron el delicado rostro del niño, no podía negarlo, ese niño era un Fullbuster y su parecido con Gray era notorio aunque fuera tan pequeño. Con recelo el Fullbuster observaba al padre de Juvia sin quitarle los ojos de encima, podía llegar a ser muy paranoico.

Sin pronunciar palabra Cloud le devolvió a Silver a su madre, Juvia sintió la suave respiración de su recién nacido y lo puso en los brazos del peli negro nuevamente.

— Juvia le dará cinco minutos antes de llamar a la policía. –Con el corazón en pedazos la chica se lanzó a su padre y rodeó con sus brazos al Loxar, fuertemente lo abrazó disfrutando de los efímeros segundos que lo tenía a su lado, lo sabía, conocía muy bien que sería la última vez que lo vería. El Loxar correspondió al abrazo de su primogénita, acarició suavemente su cabello y finalmente la apartó después de unos segundos.

— Adiós mi pequeña –Y con su corazón latiendo terriblemente descontrolado por todos los sentimientos encontrados, la joven se quedó viendo a su padre hasta que desapareció fugazmente de su vista.

— Hasta luego, padre. –Juvia cerró la puerta y acostó su cuerpo en la hoja de metal mientras veía algo borroso a su chico por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? –Sumamente preocupado el joven se acercó a ella, sus ganas de abrazarla fueron suprimidas sabiendo que no podía moverse demasiado o despertaría al bebé.

— Sí, es el mejor día de la vida de Juvia. –La joven abrazó a Gray y a su bebé mientras lloraba por el caos que estaban causando todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados.

Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y le puso atención a su bebé que de repente rompió en llanto demandando la atención de sus padres y automáticamente sonrió al ver como el padre primerizo intentaba calmarlo al borde del pánico.

— No llores mi mocoso, aquí estoy, papi te cuida. –Moviéndolo suavemente de un lado a otro intentaba que dejará de llorar sin éxito alguno.

— ¿Tienes hambre, mocoso? O tal vez ¿Ensuciaste tu pañal? Dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué le pasa Juvia? –Llevada por la ternura provocada por los gestos de impotencia de Gray al no saber porque lloraba su recién nacido, lo tomó entre sus brazos y sonrió.

— No te angusties, llorando es la forma de comunicarse, ¿Te parecen si van arriba? Deben descansar.

— Sí, debes dormir, acabas de salir del hospital y no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado. –A Gray le angustiaba el hecho de pensar de que juvia estuviera sufriendo por lo sucedido con su padre, pero sabía que no era el momento de preguntar, esperaría que la chica meditará sobre lo que pasó y que ella fuera la que tuviera la iniciativa de hablar.

— Pareciera que estuvieras regañando a Juvia. –Con un puchero adorable, Juvia se puso en punticas y hábilmente posicionó a su bebé para no espicharlo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Gray. Subió lentamente y muy despacio.

— Cuidado con la escalera, sostenlo fuerte. –El Fullbuster estaba detrás de ella, pendiente de cada movimiento, cuando llegaron a la habitación no despegó sus ojos ni un segundo de la escena que se presentaba ante él.

— No llores pequeño, ya mamá te dará toda su atención. –La peli azul puso suavemente a su bebé en la cama y revisó su pañal, hizo un gesto de desagrado pero sabía que finalmente se acostumbraría, era su hijo y por lo tanto no debería sentir asco por sus deposiciones, pero eso era algo que nunca había hecho al ser hija única. Gray sonrió burlándose de la joven madre a lo que ella respondió sacándole la lengua.

— No te rías mucho, luego te tocará a ti. –Gray abrió con terror sus ojos grises y se arrodilló en el piso para tener una mejor vista de todo, tendría que aprender porque deseaba ayudar a Juvia en todo lo que pudiera.

— Es todo un Fullbuster ¿No es así? –La penetrante mirada de Juvia sobre sus ojos le causó gracia a Gray que en su defensa levantó sus hombros. — ¿Qué? Pero si es cierto, mira, definitivamente conquistará muchas chicas cuando sea mayor.

— ¿Y tú lo usas para conquistar muchas chicas? –La joven frunció su ceño, Gray negó con su cabeza y acarició el cabello de la joven intentando amortiguar los celos que ese comentario había causado en ella.

— Hasta que consiga a la adecuada, no me dejas terminar, Juvia. No te enojes, tú sabes que el mío solo está a tu servicio para complacerte cuando te recuperes. –Con algo de picardía el joven rozó suavemente su nariz en la mejilla de la joven que no logró esconder su sonrisa.

— Más te vale, Gray. Porque si traicionas a Juvia, ella te... –La mirada siniestra de la joven hizo pasar saliva a Gray, protegió sus partes íntimas con sus manos como instinto y luego sonrió con Juvia.

— Es una broma, Juvia jamás te lastimaría.

— Pues tú hermosa florecita es solo mía y yo lastimaría a cualquiera que me la quisiera robar.

— A Juvia le gusta eso -tratando de recordar todos los pasos, Juvia cambió a su bebé y lo vistió con su pijama y su gorro de orejitas. Vio como el pequeño seguía llorando y ladeo su boca en frustración.

— Entonces debes tener hambre –Con dulzura permitió que su bebé se alimentará, era una gran ventaja que su leche saliera, en clases de parto le habían dicho que algunas madres primerizas batallaban para darle alimento a su bebé.

— ¿Puedes sacar el pañal por favor? –El Fullbuster asintió y cogió el pañal entre sus manos, corrió lejos para deshacerse de aquel horroroso objeto, nunca había hecho algo semejante, pero se debía empezar por algo si quería ser el mejor padre del mundo. Salió de su apartamento y caminó hasta el hall donde estaban los ductos de basura, abrió la puerta y se libró del problema. Volvió a casa tan pronto como pudo, no quería perderse nada de su bebé y cerró la puerta asegurando el apartamento, aún tenía sus desconfianzas por lo sucedido con el padre de Juvia.

El muchacho se fue quitando la ropa por el camino y cuando entró vio a la joven con su pequeño heredero, el bebé estaba completamente dormido y ella hizo un sonidito con sus labios para que Gray no hiciera ruido.

— ¿Le sacaste los gases? –Juvia asintió con su cabeza.

— Ya es hora de presentarle su habitación. –Susurrando se levantó de la cama, ambos fueron a la segunda habitación de ese piso y prendieron la luz, los dos estaban bastante emocionados ya que después de tanto desearlo su hijo ya estaba allí con ellos.

Luego de unos largos minutos decidiendo en qué posición dejarlo para que nada malo le pasará encendieron su lámpara de animalitos que no lo dejaba totalmente a oscuras y así no se asustaría demasiado si se despertaba solo.

Juvia revisó que el monitor estuviera funcionando adecuadamente y tomó su intercomunicador para escuchar si Silver lloraba pidiendo su presencia. Los padres se quedaron observando a su bebé dormir plácidamente en el umbral de la puerta.

— Ten dulces sueños mi mocoso –Juvia estiró su mano para despedirse, Gray cerró la puerta muy lentamente tras de sí y ambos totalmente agotados volvieron a su habitación, Gray se acostó en la cama sintiendo un gran alivio, no había podido descansar en todo el día y esperó que Juvia volviera a la cama para poder dormir. La joven se preparó y cuando estuvo lista muy despacio se metió bajo las cobijas.

— Buena noches, amor. Fue un largo día para ti. –Juvia se acomodó bajo las cobijas y se acurrucó en posición fetal como le encantaba dormir cuando Silver crecía en su interior. Estaba bastante dolorida y que decir de su incomodidad, había logrado olvidar cuanto odiaba su periodo menstrual y en ese momento era mucho peor, Juvia nunca creyó que ser madre fuera tan difícil y eso que su tarea acababa de iniciar.

— Descansa, Gray-sama –El peli negro acarició a su chica y en seguida apagó la luz, aunque estaban bastante cansados ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, su insomnio tenía nombre y apellido, Silver Fullbuster.

— ¿Y si llora y no lo podemos escuchar? –La voz de Gray se hizo presente rompiendo el silencio, la joven también estaba muy preocupada por su pequeño y por su mente estaba pasando la misma pregunta.

— Sus pulmones son fuertes, alguno de los dos tendrá que escucharlo. –Trato de fortalecerse con esas palabras, pero en realidad estaba asustada de que algo malo le sucediera a Silver y ella por un descuido pudiera dejar que eso pasará.

— ¿Y si siente frio? –la joven lo había dejado bastante caliente, pero el bebé podía desarroparse.

— Llorará para avisarnos, Gray-sama. Pero ¿Y si se cae de la cuna? –Gray sonrió por aquel comentario y negó con la cabeza. — Juvia, el mocoso no tiene ni siquiera un día de nacido, no puede tener los ojos abiertos más de unos cuantos minutos a voluntad, mucho menos se moverá de ese lugar.

— Tienes razón, entonces duerman, Grandeney dijo que debían aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo que pueden dormir.

— Tienes razón. –Los jóvenes cerraron sus ojos con todos los ánimos de poder descansar y en seguida en sus cabezas escenas catastróficas empezaron a pasar de lo que podría llegar a pasarle a Silver, exagerando con sus pensamientos los dos sintieron temor por su bebé.

— ¿Te parece si dormimos con él? –La joven no lo dudó ni un segundo y se levantó con Gray. — Es lo mejor. –Gray le pidió a la chica que se alejará mientras pasaba el colchón de la cama de ellos a la habitación del mocoso, después de unos esfuerzos y de una nueva distribución en la habitación de Silver por ese gran colchón los dos jóvenes se acomodaron en su cama improvisada, ya estaban más tranquilos y por lo tanto podían dejar sus ideas paranoicas de lado.

— Ahora sí, hasta mañana, Gray-sama.

— Descansa, linda.

.

.

.

Los dos estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que iban a poder dormir la noche entera, Silver con su fuerte y ruidoso llanto les iba demostrando que esa iba a ser su realidad de ahora en adelante. Juvia se había levantado cuatro veces exactamente para calmarlo, donde lo alimentaba, cambiaba y cantaba para que se volviera a quedar dormido.

Claramente no era culpa del pequeño pues no estaba acostumbrado al horario de los humanos y distinguir entre el día y la noche era prácticamente imposible para él. Gray se removió en el colchón algo desesperado por la situación, sin embargo el mismo se encargó esta vez de su hijo ya que debía dejar que Juvia descansará y ella lucía estar profundamente dormida, sabía que el niño no tenía hambre así que solo debía calmarlo para que volviera a la cama. ¿Qué tal difícil podía ser?

Los hombres de la casa salieron de la habitación, el Fullbuster quería alejar lo más posible el ruido de Juvia, la chica debía dormir algo ya que quedaba casi una hora para que amaneciera y por eso bajó con él hasta detenerse en los sillones, con canciones de cuna Gray empezó a calmar al niño y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que su bebé había parado de llorar, pero aún seguía despierto.

Sus ojos se perdieron totalmente en la pequeña criatura que tenía en sus brazos.

— Creo que es tiempo de aclararte algunas cosas, vamos a tener una charla entre hombres, Silver. –Tiernamente Gray acarició la cabeza de su recién nacido y luego llenó sus pulmones de aire. — Tal vez escuchaste algunas cosas venir de mí, palabras que en realidad no eran ciertas y que solo pronunciaba cuando no me había dado cuenta de lo que la vida me había obsequiado, cuando no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo importante que eras para mi. Agradezco a Juvia el haber continuado con su embarazo, porque si no hubiera sido así yo nunca te hubiera conocido y eso hubiera sido nefasto. –Un nudo se atoró en su garganta y sonrió al saber que él no podía entender sus palabras. — Perdóname si alguna vez te sentiste despreciado, indeseado o abandonado, yo te juro que nunca más va a suceder, que aunque no soy lo mejor y que aunque aún tengo muchas cosas por aprender seré el mejor padre para ti. Te lo prometo. –El peli negro buscó la mano de su pequeño y en un acto solemne entrecruzó su gigantesco dedo con el de Silver.

— ¿Por qué estoy de hablador? Debe ser el cansancio, ya no te molestaré más mi niño, duerme bien. –Gray recostó su cuerpo en el sillón y acostó a su bebé boca abajo contra su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con delicadeza, pero firme para que él no fuera a caer.

.

.

.

Juvia asomó su cabeza por la barandilla de la escalera buscando a un par de Fullbusters, los halló descansando tranquilamente y su corazón se hinchó un poco de alegría, como le gustaba verlos así, parecía que los tiempos malos habían quedado en el pasado.

Muy despacio caminó a su habitación, aprovechó esos minutos para asearse y descansar un poco, debía ser rápida porque cuando menos se lo esperaba el bebé siempre requería de su presencia.

Su rostro estaba muy blanco y optó por una ropa cómoda, sus pechos dolían demasiado al igual que las contracciones que a veces sentía, su cuerpo tenía que volver a la normalidad y sería un gran proceso. Resopló en frustración al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

Bajó lentamente y vio que Gray había abierto los ojos. El Fullbuster revisó a su bebé que dormía en sus brazos y estuvo alerta en el momento que Juvia abrió la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? –Susurró y se alegró al escuchar la voz de Silver.

— Soy yo, princesita. –la joven sonrió y velozmente abrió la puerta, por instinto abrazó a Silver tan fuerte que la sorpresa para el mayor de los Fullbuster fue grande.

— Que bueno que estás aquí, padre.

— Lo dudé mucho porque pensé que iban a necesitar su espacio, pero necesitaba ver a mi nieto, ¡Ah! Y saber cómo estaban. ¿Está todo bien, princesita? –La joven asintió y dejó que Silver acariciara tiernamente su cabello. Con cuidado el chico se levantó del sillón emitiendo un quejido de dolor, su cuello estaba hecho pedazos debido a la posición en la que había dormido.

— ¿Y qué se siente ser padre por una noche, hijo? –Silver emitió una pequeña risita burlándose del padre novato y en seguida recibió al descendiente Fullbuster.

— Fue una noche terrible, el mocoso parece un demonio, sabe el momento exacto en el que nos quedamos dormidos y empieza a llorar, es tenebroso.

— No fue tan terrible, ¿Juvia a quien engaña? Si lo fue, pero es cuestión de que Gray y Juvia se acostumbren a los horarios. –Silver asintió y dejó las bolsas que traía sobre la mesa. — Sabía que había sido un día terrible y por eso les traje el desayuno, todo está fresco y sigue la dieta que te recomendó Grandeney, princesita. –el estómago de Juvia rugió en ese mismo instante y fue directamente a la comida, necesitaba recargar energías.

— Gracias, padre.

— De nada…Estaba pensando en que lo mejor es contratar a alguien que los ayude, tanto a cuidar de mi nieto como a arreglar el apartamento. –Algunos recuerdos se apoderaron de la mente de la oji azul, enseguida negó, no permitiría que su bebé tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que ella pasó cuando vio a su madre sin vida.

— No, una nana no. Juvia se niega a eso. –Con posesión Juvia alzó a su bebé apartándolo de Silver y con sus brazos trató de poner una barrera. — Pero es lo mejor, Juvia.

— ¡No! –Juvia gritó su palabra despertando sin remedió al infante, Silver ladeó su cabeza pero la expresión de Gray le hizo entender que debía desistir de la idea.

— Bueno, entonces seremos los tres y todos los amigos que han hecho. –La joven sonrió y Gray juntó a su padre con Juvia para darse un abrazo grupal.

— Para eso está la familia, para apoyarse, gracias por aceptar a Juvia y permitirle ser una Fullbuster.

— Nada de eso, gracias a ti somos una familia, princesa. –Los tres sonrieron al unisonó, estaba más que claro que podían lograrlo.

.

.

.

Gray tiernamente besó la frente de Juvia mientras la joven sostenía a su bebé en brazos. La luz de la cámara permitió que la fotografía fuera capturada y muchas más vinieron desde diferentes ángulos con la misma posición, en el estudio todos los empleados estaban maravillados con la pareja que tenían en frente y algunos curiosos solo querían conocer a Silver ya que su madre durante un mes entero no había dejado que nadie correspondiente al mundo del espectáculo lo viera, ni lo fotografiara. La expectativa por conocer a Silver Fullbuster crecía a tal punto que Juvia y Gray decidieron dar una exclusiva para la revista más importante de todo el país para que dejaran de molestarlos.

— Perfecto, esto les sale completamente natural. Ahora quiero al pequeño Silver con su padre. La gente enloquecerá al ver al príncipe Fullbuster con el heredero que se roba las miradas de todos. –La chica asintió con su cabeza, dejó a Silver en las manos de Gray y se sentó cerca a los encargados de la nota.

— Muchas gracias por acceder a esta sesión de fotos. - El director de la revista le ofreció una bebida y la joven algo cansada la recibió.

— De nada, todos querían conocer al bebé de Juvia y Gray y no era justo seguirle negando al mundo el derecho. –Los ojos azules de la chica no se despegaban de esos dos hombres que se habían convertido completamente en el centro de su universo, Gray había logrado ayudarle en todo lo que podía con su bebé y ella poco a poco se había venido recuperando, la cuarentena estaba a punto de terminar y era un alivio para ambos, pues era simplemente horrible que esas caricias y besos no pudieran terminar en algo más.

— Las fotografías están quedando estupendas, la revista les llegará con las copias de las fotografías seleccionadas, esperó que Silver sea el motor de Gray para poder lograr entrar en el equipo.

— Gray es un hombre con excelentes habilidades, Juvia asegura que la respuesta será positiva. Es tiempo de que todos empiecen a cumplir sus sueños.

— Esperaremos ser los primeros en enterarnos de la buena noticia.

— Pues Juvia los llamará para hacerlo público.

— Terminamos por hoy –Gray dio las gracias y le paso a Silver a su madre, ya era hora de que el pequeño comiera, él estaba orgulloso ya que después de treinta y un días con su bebé podían descifrar medianamente las causas de su llanto. No era muy difícil saber que tenía hambre pues definitivamente no era ni del uno o el dos, pues hace algunas horas cuando intentaron tomarse una foto única con un Gray sin camisa alzando a su desnudo hijo, los resultados no fueron los esperados o por lo menos el Fulluster debió bañarse de nuevo para quitarse de encima el pequeño obsequió que el mocoso había dejado en él.

— Juvia va a la camioneta, va a darle de comer a su bebé.

— Ya te alcanzo –La joven se despidió cordialmente de todos en el lugar, se aseguró de agradecer por las fotografías y siguió para el parqueadero, el joven Fullbuster se quedó en el lugar unos minutos ya que estaba acordando los detalles y finalizando todos los aspectos de la publicación. Rápidamente la joven llegó a su auto y mientras amamantaba a su bebé su celular sonó de repente. La joven se movió ágilmente y encontró su celular entre sus cosas, era sorprendente que sus habilidades se hubieran incrementado a tal punto de hacer varias cosas al tiempo.

Cana la estaba llamando, la joven castaña le había dado su espacio porque sabía lo que era lidiar con un recién nacido y lo incomodo de recibir visitas cuando se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida y por esa razón no la había visitado o había tenido el placer de conocerlo, pero obviamente eso no había evitado que Juvia la llamará para contestar todas sus dudas.

— Hola, Cana-san.

— Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el pequeño tormento? –La joven sonrió y vio a su bebé, claramente era un demonio, pero estaba más que segura que eran los genes por parte de Gray.

— Muy bien, Silver-kun ya se está acostumbrando a la noche y el día, ya casi no los despierta en la noche y Juvia siente que está creciendo muy rápido, su ropita ya está dejando de quedarle.

— Cuando menos lo esperes va a estar gritando y pataleando, volviéndolos locos. Hoy tengo el día libre, ¿Quieres pasar a mi casa? En realidad tengo muchas cosas que contarte y también debo conocer a ese niño, por él somos amigas ¿No es así? –Juvia estaba cansada, la jornada de fotografías había sido bastante larga, pero hace mucho no la veía y no quería despreciarle su invitación.

— Gray va a ir a la empresa a revisar como están las cosas por allá, ya sabes que se ha tomado la licencia de paternidad y no ha dejado a Juvia, ni a Silver-kun ni un segundo. Así que Juvia puede ir un rato mientras él va a la empresa. –En seguida la chica puso a su bebé en su pecho para que su cabeza quedará en su hombro y así sacarle los gases.

— Perfecto, entonces acá te espero.

— Juvia estará en tu casa en algunos minutos. –Juvia colgó su celular y acostó su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento esperando a su chico.

— ¡Listo! Mira la foto que me dieron por adelantado, ¿Te gusta? Porque a mí me encanta. –La joven entre abrió sus ojos y asintió para volver a cerrarlos, las siestas repentinas era algo que disfrutaba bastante y con lo que había logrado convivir.

— Esta hermosa ¿Podrías enviársela a Juvia?

— Claro que si.

— Cana-san dijo que si podía conocer al bebé, ¿Podrías llevarla mientras tú te adelantas de las cosas en la compañía?

— Desearía que fueras a casa a descansar, fue un día muy pesado, pero sí solo es un rato estoy de acuerdo. -el peli negro encendió el auto y siguió las indicaciones de Juvia, durante el trayecto Gray no dejó de hablar de la fotografías y de lo ansioso que se encontraba por la prueba final para entrar al equipo, había entrenado duro y se lo merecía.

Después de quince minutos estaban en la entrada de la humilde casa de Cana, Juvia la había visitado con anterioridad, pero en tiempos en los que precisamente no todo estaba a su favor.

— Llámame si necesitas algo, te recogeré en una hora. ¿Está bien?

— Sí, Juvia te ama. –Con un rápido beso se despidieron, la chica golpeó en la puerta y solo hasta que Cana salió a recibirla el Fullbuster tomó su camino.

— ¡Hola mujer! Sigue por favor. –La peli azul entró en el lugar y se acomodó en una de las sillas.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo?

— Claro que si –Entre muecas la castaña se presentó ante el pequeño que la veía atentamente.

— Es simplemente hermoso, sabía que lo lograrías, siempre lo supe.

— ¡Amor, estamos en casa! –Un ruido llamó la atención de Juvia, no sabía que Cana tenía novio y vio como el pequeño Gildarts entraba a saludar a su madre.

— No sabía que tenías visita, perdón por entrar así. Buenas tardes. Soy Bachuss Glow, mucho gusto.

— Juvia Loxar, encantada. –La oji azul estiró su mano y sintió el fuerte apretón de aquel hombre de cabellos negros.

— Estamos sedientos, vamos a tomar algo. –El niño y el hombre se fueron a la cocina dejando a una Juvia muy intrigada y sin tener idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— De eso quería hablarte, Juvia. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el padre de Gildarts me había abandonado y era un completo idiota? Pues todos estos años estaba en la cárcel, no me dijo nada porque no quería involucrarme, por eso jamás se contactó conmigo. –La chica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y ella tratando de asimilar todo no dijo ni una sola palabra para que ella terminará de contar la historia.

— Cuando se enteró que tenía un hijo se puso muy feliz y dijo que ese sería su nuevo comienzo, es un hombre nuevo, Juvia y me di cuenta que aún lo amo. Él está intentando redimir sus errores y me prometió que dejó el alcohol definitivamente, yo quiero apoyarlo, quería decírtelo hace mucho porque eres como mi mejor amiga y te lo debía. –Juvia sonrió, sabía que el amor lo podía todo y no podía juzgarla diciendo que era una mala decisión cuando sabía mejor que nadie que un hombre podía cambiar.

— Lo único que Juvia tiene que decir es que espera que sean muy felices. El pequeño Gildarts necesita a su padre.

— Los dos ahora estamos más presentados, ¿Ella es la amiga de la que me hablaste? –El hombre salió con su hijo de la cocina, habían lavado sus manos y rostros.

— Ella es Juvia, su hijo nació hace un mes. ¿No es lindo?

— ¿Puedo cargarlo? –Juvia asintió y puso momentáneamente a Silver en manos del padre de Gildarts.

— ¡Es hermoso! –El timbre sonó y la dueña de la casa no dudó en abrir la puerta.

— Hola Cana, Juvia dejó la pañalera en la camioneta. –Gray abrió sus ojos como si un fantasma hubiera hecho su aparición, la ira recorrió cada centímetro de sus venas y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Silver en sus manos dedicándole una mirada glaciar a Bacchus.

— Gray Fullbuster. –El Glow pasó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca, no estaba preparado aún para ver al joven.

— ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hijo, asesino! ¡Llama a al policía ahora, Juvia!

* * *

_Listo hermosuras! Final del capítulo. _

_El anuncio súper importante pues es ni más ni menos, redoble de tambores señores. Jajajaja no nada, decirles que el próximo capítulo es el fin, vendrá algo de drama así que prepárense psicológicamente. El mundo es un pañuelo ¿No lo creen? Ahora saben que Gray y Bacchus tienen sus asuntos pendientes. Gracias por su apoyo._

_Contestando sus sexys reviews: _

_**Doramassilvi**__: Hola hermosura! Me alegra mucho que te hubiera encantado y producido tantos feels, tienes muchísima razón al decir que las personas infelices siempre buscarán la desgracia de otros pero menos mal no pasó a mayores. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado bastante, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

_**Nekonekodesu :3: **__Hola, ¿Cómo has estado? Hice ese capítulo divertido y lleno de feels, me encanta que te encante. El padre de Juvia es un pobre desgraciado que no supo tomar decisiones. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye._

_**Shiro-rq: **__Hola! La verdad si es que me gusta hacerlos sufrir algo, pero me gusta hacer las cosas muy tiernas y hacerlos vomitar arco iris, así que no me hagas vudu por favor, aunque sí me haces un muñeco vudu llévalo al gimnasio, hace un mes no voy y es preocupante. Aún queda un paso más para que Juvia y Gray y también el pequeño Silver puedan ser felices. Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye._

_**Natt**__: Hola! Awww me alegran todas tus palabras, muchas gracias por todo. Me encanta que te encante y que lo leas de nuevo porque yo hago eso con las historias que me encantan y que tú lo hagas me hace sentir realizada. Bueno ya viste lo que pasó con el papá de Juvia, ya ves que no soy tan mala y no me gusta hacerlas sufrir mucho. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, muchas gracias por tu review, Bye._

_**Lightkey27**__: Hola, no fueron 84 años pero casi, Jajajaja zD gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te encante, Jajajaja ese Natsu y sus comentarios que la sacan del estadio, habrá Lyredy y me encanta que te hubiera parecido súper tierno, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero linda y muy pronto actualizare gotas de agua dulce, bye._

_**Lala. Tempestad: **__Hola, lamento hacerte esperar, Pero bueno aquí estoy reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, van a ser súper cuidadosos con el bebé y ya hay un problema menos encima. Espero que el cap te hayan gustado mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye._

_**LFBC**__: Holis! Gracias por tus palabras y me encanta que te encante, pero tienes razón, el ciclo de Cloud debía cerrarse para que como dijo el pudiera ser completamente feliz. Silver rules! te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye._

_**Lymar Vastya**__: Hola! Somos algo malas y queremos hacer sufrir a la gente, pero Cloud sabía que no era prudente llevarse a su hija que recién acababa de parlr, era su manera de decir adiós. Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, gracias por tu review, Bye._

_**SugarScarlet: **__hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya nació tu sobrina? Yo creería que sí porque paso 84 años desde la ultima vez que actualice, el drama seguida, sabes que soy drama queen. Espero que vuelvas pronto con tu historia, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero linda, bye._

_**Inochan-Uchiha: **__Holis! Me encanta que el mini Silver te hubiera encantado y todo lo relacionado a él, que lindo que pudieras dormir tranquilamente, gracias por tu reviews y por transmitirme todos esos sentimientos a través de tus palabras, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, espero que el cap te haya gustado, bye._

_**Anonimous**__: Holis! Tu imagen está genial, si se adapta súper al fic, muchas gracias por pasármela. Awww Gray es genial y súper riendo, Natsu la saca del estadio con sus comentarios y todos los tíos son hermosos y algo molestos, gracias por tu comentario y espero que este cap te encante. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye._

_**Claudiacorvo: **__Hola! Somos vecinas aquí, yo te mando un besote desde Bogotá a Brasil directamente, gracias por tus palabras y además me encanta que te encante, te mando un besote y pues ya el final se acerca. Espero que te guste, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye._

_**Florecita1008JG: **__Hola! Creo que nos has descubierto, todo nuestro complot a sido descubierto, Neee jajaja solo amamos hacer giros en la historia y llenarlos de drama, si relataste casi todas las escenas en el review pero ese tiempo de reviews me encantan, el capítulo estuvo súper tierno y el humor no faltó, bien pues no pasó nada malo y ya sabes cómo terminó el padre de Juvia. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero, linda, bye._

_**Akane trainer: **__hola, me encanta que te encante, aquí estoy yo con una nueva actualización y Silver sigue siendo él como siempre, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye._

_**KuroDarks: **__Hola! Leí como toda la emoción que tenias en esas palabras y eso fue hermoso, Silver es el mejor nombre de la vida y todos sus tíos querían acariciar al pequeño bebé, pero era simplemente hermoso que le hicieran un poco de Bullying a Lyon. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review, aquí me reporto después de unos 84 años a jajajaja. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, espero que te hubiera gustado mucho, bye._

_**Evanabern**__: hola! Aquí reportándome para que sigas con la lectura, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, espero que te guste mucho. Bye._


	19. El ultimo cabo suelto

_Hola hermosuras! ¿Están preparados para leer el final de esta historia? Pues yo no, pero espero que les guste muchísimo. _

_Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Juvia se encontraba muy sorprendida, estaba completamente congelada y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero ver a Gray tan exaltado y con todas las intenciones de golpear al novio de Cana la hizo levantarse de la silla como un resorte. Tenía que calmarlo o alguien resultaría herido y no quería que Gray se peleará, mucho menos con el esposo de Cana.

— ¿Cómo salió de la cárcel, asesino? –El pequeño niño de la peli castaña ladeó la cabeza y sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante las palabras de Gray que prácticamente le indicaban que su padre no era un héroe como se lo imaginó, si no obviamente era el villano de la historia.

— ¿De que está hablando este señor, papi? –Y a Gray no le importó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera que el niño o su mismo bebé estuvieran presentes porque esa persona era la que más odiaba sobre la tierra, aquel que le quitó lo más importante en su vida, ese hombre había masacrado sus sueños y había hecho que él perdiera su objetivo en la vida y por tanto debía pagar, alguien como Bacchus Glow no podía caminar por las mismas calles de la ciudad donde vivían su hijo, su padre y su chica, haría cualquier cosa por evitar que el volviera a hacer su vida miserable.

— No es el momento de discutir esto. Por favor cálmate, Gray. Te lo voy a explicar todo, pero no cuando mi hijo y Cana están aquí, no les he dicho lo que sucedió. –Y sus ojos grises llenos de rabia se dirigieron a Juvia, con esa mirada logró atravesar el cuerpo de la peli azul, la chica sentía que había hecho algo malo, pero Juvia no tenía ni la menor idea que él había sido el que los chocó.

— ¿Que haces en esta pocilga de casa? Te gusta ponerte en peligro ¿No es así? –Y abriendo sus ojos, Juvia aún no lo creía, Gray no era de los que juzgaba y mucho menos le hablaba de esa manera.

— ¡Gray! –Juvia trató de reprenderlo y hacerle entender que no debía decir semejantes cosas delante del pequeño Gildarts, pero Gray estaba lleno de rabia y había dejado que la cólera se apoderara de todo su cuerpo.

— ¡No te metas en esto, Juvia! Toma a Silver y espérame en la camioneta. –Juvia negó con su cabeza, con el pequeño en sus brazos impedía que el Fullbuster le hiciera daño a Bacchus y aunque estaba completamente segura que su hombre había cambiado ahora temía por cualquier cosa que llegase a hacer.

No fue necesario que le explicaran a Juvia lo que estaba sucediendo, las pistas estaban bastante claras, que Gray haya explotado de esa manera llamando asesino a ese hombre que Cana recientemente le había dicho que era exconvicto. Solo había una explicación coherente y al mismo tiempo dolorosa, el novio de Cana y el padre de su hijo fue aquel hombre que le arrebató la vida a Mika y que dejó en terribles condiciones a Gray.

— Cana llévate a Gildarts a la habitación. –La joven asintió y rápidamente se fue con el pequeño que no debía escuchar una sola palabra más de problemas de adultos.

Rápidamente Cana tomó de la mano a su hijo y lo llevó casi a la fuerza a la habitación que le pertenecía, cerró la puerta fuertemente e intento respirar tranquilamente, solo sabía que el ritmo que llevaba su corazón era prácticamente algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que era estar en problemas.

— ¿Por qué ese señor dice que papi es un asesino? –Los ojos color chocolate de la chica vieron a su hijo, estaba tan confundida y dolida, su felicidad que creyó que podía ser duradera porque nuevamente lo tenía a él y su hijo por fin tenía un padre fue nuevamente una bofetada en lo que había sido una dura vida para ella.

Tuvo que ser fuerte, tenía que sonreír y esperar a escuchar la versión de Bacchus porque no podía juzgarlo cuando él parecía haber cambiado, por otra parte su jefe estaba en la sala de su casa gritando a todo pulmón mientras el pequeño bebé que tenía en sus brazos lloraba desconsoladamente por estar profundamente asustado, Cana había logrado una fuerte estabilidad gracias al trabajo que Juvia le había conseguido. Su empleo le gustaba bastante y no imaginaba que sería de ella y su familia después de esto, si Gray decidía que la Clive no seguía

trabajando con él sería nuevamente una fea situación en sus vidas ya que su apoyo tenía casa por cárcel imposibilitando la idea de conseguir un trabajo y su padre muy pocas veces estaba en casa debido a su trabajo como marinero.

— Solo estaba enojado porque tú papi estaba alzando a su bebé, ¿Sabes? los padres primerizos pueden ser muy celosos y ese muchacho no sabe lo que dice. –El niño abrazó fuertemente a su madre y empezó a llorar sin cesar.

— ¿Él va a alejar a mi papi de mi? –Cana negó con la cabeza y refugió a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

— Tú papi no quiere irse, él te quiere mucho mi mini Gildarts. –Y encendiendo el televisor evitó que su hijo siguiera escuchando al joven lastimado por los golpes de su pasado.

— Gray, por favor basta. El pequeño Silver está llorando.

— ¡Entonces atiéndelo! –Su ser sintió una ola de dolor al ver cómo Gray en ese momento la miraba y también le alzaba la voz, la joven tomó a su bebé entre sus brazos sabiendo que era lo mejor y con ligeros movimientos intentó calmarlo.

— No sabes cuan arrepentido estoy, me alegra que hayas podido recuperarte, que hayas podido restablecer tu movilidad, que todo ahora este bien. Quería buscarte y pedirte perdón, he tenido que cargar con lo que hice todos estos años y para ser feliz solo necesito tu perdón. –Gray rió con ironía y apretó sus puños fuertemente. Durante toda su vida creó escenas en su mente de lo que le haría a ese hombre si alguna vez lo tenía en frente, pensamientos que no eran buenos para él y que estaban repletos de venganza, pero ahora sí hacía realidad una de aquellas escenas iría a la cárcel, sin embargo en ese momento no estaba pensando claramente y eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Juvia.

— ¿Todo está bien? Con su falso arrepentimiento mi madre no volverá a la vida, yo jamás voy a volver a verla por su maldita culpa. Una rata como usted no merece que lo perdonen, alguien como usted debe estar aislado para que no le siga haciendo daño a nadie. –Bacchus mordió su labio inferior, él lentamente comprendió todos sus errores, seis años en la prisión habían sido suficientes para aceptar su problema con el alcohol, para entender que había perdido absolutamente todo y sobre todas las cosas comprendió que le había hecho mucho daño a una familia y cada día de su vida intentaba redimir sus pecados, pero parecía que el corazón de Gray aún no estaba preparado para comprender todo el arrepentimiento que el Glow sentía.

— ¿Ya llamaste a la policía?

— Por favor deja de gritar –Y con una mala mirada hacia Juvia volvió sus ojos a Bacchus, la respiración de Gray comenzó a fallarle y estaba a punto de perder el control de sí mismo.

— ¡Debería estar en la cárcel pudriéndose por lo que hizo! ¿Cómo logró escapar? –El joven negó prontamente y puso sus manos adelante para indicarle al Fullbuster que no quería luchar y que intentaba justificarse.

— Gray lo que hice fue un homicidio involuntario, no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Me rebajaron la pena por buen comportamiento, por ayudar a los demás presos que tenían mí mismo problema y por ayudar en lo que podía. Yo me di cuenta de todo lo que hice mal. –Gray lanzó un puño a la pared para contenerse y respiró profundamente.

— Me importa una mierda si fue involuntario o voluntario, usted es un asesino y no permitiré que le haga daño a nadie más, así yo mismo tengo que matarlo. –Y leyendo cada una de las acciones de Gray la peli azul se interpuso entre los dos, el puño en el aire del Fullbuster se detuvo súbitamente al verla a ella y a su bebé.

— ¿Matar? ¿Y Juvia y los Silvers que? ¿Acaso ninguno de ellos importa? –Gray hizo silencio, resopló en frustración y en seguida tomó fuertemente del brazo a Juvia para sacarla de ese lugar.

— Está de más decirle a Cana que esperó su renuncia. –Y Juvia ladeó su cabeza para detenerse en medio camino y mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, Cana es una buena trabajadora y no la puedes echar a la calle así como si nada.

— Tú solo eres la madre de mi hijo y las decisiones en mi empresa las tomo yo. –Juvia asintió y mordió su labio inferior para soportar aquella verdad, los negocios de Gray le importaban porque deseaba que le fuera bien a los Fullbuster y por tanto a su pequeño Silver, no eran esposos, no eran novios, ni siquiera habían definido su situación después de que el bebé nació y aunque era obvio que los dos tenían algo, Juvia en ese momento sintió que no era lo suficientemente importante para Gray.

Juvia se soltó de Gray, odiaba esa actitud, le recordaba tanto al peli negro que conoció en ese bar que en cierta parte le aterraba que ese hombre volviera a surgir y no quería que eso sucediera, no cuando las cosas pintaban tan bien para el futuro de ambos.

La chica se subió en la camioneta y no pronunció una palabra más, se concentró en su bebé y con dulces abrazos intentó transmitirle que todo estaría bien, que se durmiera y que ignorará las palabras de su furioso papá, pensó que haría ella en la situación de Cana, le pareció sumamente doloroso imaginar que Gray hubiera cometido un error y que lo estuvieran juzgando, pensar que su Silver podía quedarse sin papá era muy duro.

El peli negro se subió a la camioneta y golpeó la puerta al subirse, buscó a su padre en las llamadas recientes de su celular y no tardó en marcarle.

— Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estás?

— Lo sabías ¿No es así? Ese maldito asesino está caminando por las mismas calles que tu nieto y tú ¿Por que diablos no me habías dicho nada?

— Porque sabía que te ibas a poner así, él ya cumplió más de la mitad de su condena y tiene un hijo, por eso lo dejaron ir, porque ya no es un peligro para la sociedad, tienes que aprender a perdonar, Gray.

—¿Perdonar? Mi madre no volverá a la vida por algo tan estúpido como perdonar a un delincuente, Hablaré con el mejor abogado, no descansaré hasta que esa escoria este en la cárcel, yo no viviré tranquilo hasta ver que ese idiota pague por cada una de las cosas que hizo. No me importa lo que me cueste, por encima de quién tenga que pasar, no seré feliz hasta cumplir mi objetivo. –Y las palabras repletas de odio le causaron mucho miedo a Juvia, el Gray que estaban viendo en ese momento sus ojos azules no era más que ese joven que la embarazó y la dejó completamente sola a su suerte.

— Déjame hablar contigo, Gray. No te precipites, por favor cálmate. –Y nuevamente el pequeño Silver rompió en llanto, dicen que los bebés pueden percibir los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor y el pequeño Silver no se equivocaba al sentir aquella energía vengativa y negra salir del aura de su padre.

.

.

.

Y ningún abogado pudo ayudarlo con la locura de volver a encerrar a alguien que ya había sido liberado medianamente, no habían pruebas suficientes para incriminarlo, tampoco existía una razón fuerte por la que Bacchus tuviera que estar nuevamente en la prisión, al dejar la bebida por completo el joven peli negro no representaba una amenaza para la sociedad, simplemente Bacchus Glow quería empezar una nueva vida para compartirla al lado de su familia.

Cana presentó su carta de renuncia al día siguiente de la pelea, estaba convencida totalmente en ayudar a Bacchus y aunque tuvieran que pasar necesidades no iba a dejar que el Glow volviera a su antigua vida. ¿Cómo juzgar a Bacchus cuando ella misma tuvo un fuerte problema con el alcohol? Su determinación y mayor motivación que era su hijo fueron lo que le ayudaron en primer lugar a salir de ese peligroso vicio, entonces ella era consciente que para salir de un hueco como ese se necesitaba ayuda y mucho amor, la peli castaña estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle eso y mucho más al padre de su hijo.

Gray se había obsesionado con el tema a tal punto de casi volverse loco, su ideal era encerrarlo para que ni Juvia, su padre o su hijo estuvieran en peligro, sin embargo no se daba cuenta que Bacchus no era el problema, con su actitud el Fullbuster estaba perdiendo los estribos y hasta estaba afectando su salud.

Cada día Juvia lo tenía que ver en aquella silla del comedor con los libros de las leyes del país hasta del continente que consiguió, sabía que si hacía algo malo lo privarían de su libertad y solo por eso se decidió a irse por el camino de la ley, su deseo era encontrar una falencia, una mínima palabra para poder lograr su cometido y vivir en una sociedad sin ese hombre que asesinó a su madre, pero él ya no escuchaba palabras, razones, ni siquiera la oportunidad de estar en el equipo de sus sueños lo arrancaba de esa silla y la Loxar estaba muy preocupada por él.

Veinte días habían pasado, más de medio mes donde Gray no le hablaba, cuatrocientos ochenta horas donde ni siquiera había abrazado, alzado o acunado a su hijo, aproximadamente dos millones de segundos desde que decidió devorar cada libro sin si quiera dedicarse a perder tiempo en "tonterías" como comer, ducharse, afeitarse o dormir al lado de Juvia.

Y todo eso le dolía a la madre primeriza, la joven estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis porque no tenía ni idea de que hacer, había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para convencer a Gray que dejará esa tenebrosa idea de venganza, pero absolutamente nada había funcionado.

Y esa no era la peor parte, Juvia ya no recibía la ayuda que necesitaba, cuidar a su bebé, limpiar la casa y procurar que Gray no cometiera una locura era mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar. Debido al trauma que le quedó de su madre la peli azul se negaba a contratar a alguien que le ayudará con el bebé o con las cosas de la casa y eso solo acumulaba mucho más estrés en su frágil mente. Simplemente la Loxar estaba entrando en una fase de depresión e impotencia.

Silver estaba fuera del país, cada día sin falta llamaba para preguntar por Gray y solo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran ya que no podía cancelar ese negocio que estaba haciendo, el futuro de los Fullbusters dependía enteramente de aquella asociación y si dejaba todo tirado por Gray también influiría negativamente en su futuro, acción que no podía permitir por ningún motivo.

Lentamente la chica bajó con una cobija, caminó hacia él y vio que había quedado profundamente dormido entre un libro, acarició su cara rasposa lentamente para en seguida colocar una cobija encima de él y finalmente respiró profundo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Deseaba a su antiguo Gray, quería que ese hombre tierno volviera, que aquel chico que amaba con todas sus fuerzas a ella y a su hijo volvieran, Juvia tenía miedo, ella ya no tenía el poder de cambiarlo y eso le hacía replantearse la idea de que no estaba preparada para tener una relación porque en una situación como esta no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba dando todo de ella para apoyar a Gray, quería hacerle entender que aunque estuviera equivocado ella siempre estaría a su lado para apoyarlo, pero esto era demasiado.

Ella se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido, pensaba que si ese día no hubiera ido a casa de Cana las cosas seguirían como antes, Gray estaría luchando por su futuro en vez de concentrarse en el pasado.

Cada uno de sus amigos había ido a hablar con él, pero Gray estaba convencido de que él tenía la razón y que nadie más podía opinar en sus decisiones.

— Ten buena noche, amor. –Gray abrió fuertemente sus ojos, estaba asustado y la vio a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces despierta? Ve a la cama.

— Juvia solo quería decirte que te ama y que quiere dormir contigo esta noche. Ya sabes, la cuarentena ya pasó y ella te necesita mucho. –El joven se quedó mirándola por algunos segundos para luego voltear la mirada a su libro.

— ¿No has entendido que esto es más importante? Ya habrá tiempo para eso después. –Y con su confianza de mujer por los suelos asintió, se amarró su bata y se sintió terriblemente al conocer que había fallado seduciendo a Gray, estaba tan insegura con su cuerpo que eso solo fue otro golpe a sus frágiles sentimientos.

Lucy le había dicho que la única manera de quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza era llevándolo a la cama, pero Gray parecía no tener interés en ella. Imaginó que ya no era lo suficientemente atractiva y eso aumentó más su depresión.

Subió nuevamente tragándose el nudo en su garganta y pasó por la habitación de su pequeño bebé, se acercó a la cuna y lo despertó, necesitaba sentir que alguien la necesitaba, la amaba y llevándolo a la cama que compartía con Gray intentó llenar el vacío que dejaba su chico, finalmente lloró silenciosamente intentando buscar una solución a esa situación que estaba acabando lentamente con su familia.

.

.

.

— ¿Que hacen acá? –Y ver a Lucy, Natsu, Levy y Gajeel con ropa de trabajo en la mañana del día veintiuno del cambio de Gray fue sorprendente para ella. En parte estaba aliviada de que alguien la ayudará con los quehaceres del hogar, sin embargo le avergonzaba que los demás supieran de todos los problemas que tenía, que se enteraran de que su relación estaba atravesando por una crisis, pero aún así le encantaba ver a otras personas que no fueran Gray.

Todos se encargaron de arreglar el apartamento, sin embargo Gray ni siquiera le tomó importancia a las personas que tenía a su alrededor, él se había refugiado en su burbuja como en todos los días anteriores y siguió leyendo aquellos libros aburridos con el deseo de encontrar algo que le ayudará a encerrar a Bacchus.

— ¡Juvia, ven acá! –Gajeel que estaba preparando en la cocina una fría y deliciosa limonada esperó el momento exacto para hablar con su pequeña. Como todos estaban ocupados en sus diferentes tareas decidió que ese era el mejor momento para decirle todo lo que pensaba.

— Juvia está aquí, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

— Cierra la puerta, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio. –La Loxar obedeció y cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó hacia Gajeel y aunque no quería aceptar que estaba completamente cerrada a hablar de ese tema por miedo a que la gente le dijera que debía dejar a Gray, Debía hablar con alguien de lo asustada que estaba por el futuro de su relación con Gray.

— Sabes que no le he roto la cara a ese imbécil por ti y por el enano. Sabía que Gray no era bueno para ti y ahora no tengo ningún respeto por él, por todo esto que te está haciendo.

— Él solo está confundido, Gajeel. Necesita tiempo para poder asimilar lo que está pasando, se ha negado a que un psicólogo lo vea.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo necesita, Juvia? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Toda la vida? ¿Crees que ese sería un buen ejemplo para tu hijo? –La joven miró al piso y mordió su labio inferior entendiendo que Gajeel tenía toda la razón.

— Él se recuperará, Juvia está segura.

— La única razón por la que estoy en este país es por ti, Levy y yo podemos volver a Inglaterra si te das cuenta que allá Silver tendrá un mejor futuro. Tal vez así el idiota caiga en razón, parece un vagabundo.

— Mañana llega Silver-sama, juntos obtendremos una solución, algo tiene que pasar y si no es así, Gajeel-Kun, por el pequeño Silver, Juvia te jura que se alejará de Gray.

— Siempre querré lo mejor para ti, Juvia. Existen tantas cosas de las que no te he podido proteger, pero quiero que entiendas que ya no me puedo hacer el ciego al ver lo que está sucediendo. Ese hombre no está aquí Juvia y no necesitas una carga en tu vida.

— Juvia lo ama, de eso no hay duda, él prometió que no iba a abandonarla, que jamás sería el de antes, pero ahora Juvia siente que lo de los dos es algo muy débil, una relación muy rápida, él cree que ama a Juvia solo porque le dio un hijo. Eso es lo que ella cree. –Y la joven no pudo soportar todo el dolor que tenía acumulado, se refugió en los brazos de el hombre que consideraba su hermano y lloró mientras Gray ni siquiera era consciente de eso por estar metido en aquel libro de normas.

— Alista tus cosas y Vámonos, Juvia. Necesitan tiempo, juntos deben probarse y saber si es amor lo que sienten. –La chica asintió, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas porqué no quería que nadie la viera llorar y tomó una de las bandejas de limonada en sus manos.

— Juvia hablará con Gray, solo dale unos días para decirte su decisión.

— Sígueme demostrando que eres una chica fuerte, lucha, Juvia. –La joven sonrió y se dirigió a la sala.

— ¡Limonada para todos los que están haciendo aseo! –La chica sonrió falsamente y esperó que todos se sentarán en los sillones para pasar la charola con la verde y fría bebida.

— Ya estamos a punto de terminar, Juvia.

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda, en serio Juvia la necesitaba mucho.

— Sabes que solo debes llamar cuando nos necesites. –La joven revisó al pequeño Silver en los brazos de Levy y se tranquilizó al verlo dormido.

— Muchas gracias.

— Escuché que la prueba final para entrar al equipo fue ayer. –Y Natsu habló fuertemente para que Gray lo escuchará, Juvia bajó la mirada y sintió un dolor en su corazón, movió su cabeza afirmando. Estuvo tantas horas intentando convencerlo hasta que el le gritó diciendo que lo dejará en paz. Gray había sido quien destruyó su sueño escudándose en Bacchus Glow.

— Espero que Gray no se arrepienta después.

— ¿Te puedes largar, Natsu? Tu escandalosa voz no me deja concentrar. –Y todos voltearon a ver al peli negro que durante horas no había pronunciado palabra.

— Pensé que eras el vagabundo del parque ¿No te da vergüenza con Juvia? Estás tan cochino que no se te ve ni la piel.

— ¡Todos! ¡Lárguense todos! –con un fuerte puño en la mesa, Gray asustó a todos, Gajeel que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo sintió como lo halaban de la manga de su chaqueta de cuero.

— No ha dormido bien, por favor entiéndanlo. –Gajeel se tragó toda la ira que estaba sintiendo, si tan solo pudiera intervenir en las decisiones de Juvia ya se la hubiera llevado hace mucho tiempo.

— Vámonos, con este idiota ya no se puede hablar. –Lucy salió corriendo tras Natsu y Gajeel antes de salir le dio una mirada a Juvia, esa que indicaba que la quería fuera de ese apartamento. Levy después de calmar al pequeño se lo entregó a su madre.

— Recuerda que si necesitas algo solo llámame. –La peli azul avergonzada asintió, sonrió tristemente y tomó al pequeño Silver entre sus brazos.

— Que molestos, por fin se fueron. Solo fastidian. –Y Juvia subió a encerrarse en la habitación con su bebé, está a punto de lanzar todo al mismísimo fin del mundo.

Observó a su bebé algunos minutos, vio como en muchas ocasiones anteriores que el pequeño Silver estaba haciendo caritas, como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas, ya le había preguntado a Cana porque le sucedía eso a su bebé, ella le había dicho que los bebes que habían atravesado por situaciones dolorosas durante el embarazo solían ser más susceptibles, Juvia entendió que debía hacer algo pronto ya no quería que su bebé siguiera sufriendo más.

.

.

.

Se había tardado mucho tiempo en la mañana intentando dormir a su pequeño, pero aún así lo había logrado como una madre que lentamente tomaba experiencia, pues después del paseo matutino Silver se ponía muy activo ya que le gustaba mirar a su alrededor y sentir el calor del sol, pero no había nada que lo brazos de Juvia no lograran. El desayuno que empezaba a tornarse frío encima de la mesa esperaba ser devorado por Gray, sin embargo el no podía perder ningún segundo.

Juvia lentamente se acercó a él, algo insegura y altamente nerviosa, temía porque su relación se acabará, pero era algo que debía aclarar y no seguir postergando ya que de alguna manera era hora de ayudar a Gray.

Se sentó al lado del Fullbuster en una de las sillas del comedor y sonrió.

— Hola, ¿Los dos pueden hablar?

— Sabes que estoy ocupado.

— Solo será un momento. –Sin despegar sus ojos grises del libro resopló en frustración.

— Dos segundos, Juvia.

— Juvia siempre te ha apoyado, pero ella cree que ya es hora de que decidas. –Gray de inmediato frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza.

— ¿Decidir que? –A Juvia ya no le agradaba el tono de voz que estaba usando Gray, pasó todo la saliva que tenía en la boca y se llenó de valor.

— Gray, Silver y Juvia te necesitan muchísimo, por favor vuelve con ellos y perdona a Bacchus.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás de parte de él?

— No, claro que... — ¡Eres una egoísta! No puedo creer que estés del lado de ese asesino.

— ¿Egoísta? Juvia ha estado a tu lado, aguantando cada uno de tus caprichosos y cuidando a tu hijo que ni siquiera has mirado. Tú eres el egoísta, Juvia te recuerda que Cana fue la única que le dio la mano a ella cuando nadie la apoyó y ¿que fue lo que hiciste? La echaste de tu empresa y ahora quieres dejar sin padre a su hijo.

— No sabía que nuestra manera de pensar fuera tan diferente, ¿No entiendes que todo esto lo hago por tu bien y el de Silver?

— No, Juvia cree que tienes un problema, ella te apoyara, solo tienes que dejar todo esto y volver a tu vida, ya perdiste una gran oportunidad, por favor no sigas perdiendo más cosas importantes en tu vida. –Indignado y sobre todo llevado por su obsesión se levantó bruscamente, aunque su intención no era ser brusco, al mover la mesa unos libros cayeron tumbando los platos con el desayuno intacto al suelo. El pequeño Silver rompió en llanto al escuchar el ruido y ella solo pedía un poco de paciencia, después de lo que le costó que se durmiera.

— ¡Calla a ese niño, me saca de quicio!

— ¿A ese niño? Tú fuiste quien lo despertó, ¡Ya fue suficiente! –Enojada tomó el libro y hoja por hoja empezó a destrozarlo.

— ¡Deja eso! –Gray se reprimió, no iba a discutir cuando ella estaba tan exaltada y caminó a la puerta de salida.

— Si tenemos tantas diferencias estoy seguro que esto no va a funcionar.

— Bien, lárgate, eso es lo que sabes hacer mejor cuando Juvia te necesita. Eso es lo que vale una promesa para ti, prometiste no volver a abandonar a Juvia, nunca ser el de antes. ¡Eres un mentiroso! –Golpeando fuertemente la puerta Gray salió no sin antes tomar las llaves de su auto. La joven respiró profundamente asumiendo que ese era el fin, llena de rabia lanzó todos los libros sobre la mesa al suelo y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, estaba tan destrozada.

Subió a su habitación y trató de calmar a su bebé siendo algo irónico que ella no pudiera parar de llorar. Dejó al pequeño en su cuna cuando se calmó y buscó el número de su doctora, la peli rosa siempre tenía una respuesta a sus preguntas.

— Buenos días, Juvia. Estoy en consulta.

— Será rápido, ella solo quería preguntarte si es normal que Juvia sienta tanta depresión, es que ella últimamente está llorando demasiado.

— ¿Es tu bebé el causante de esa angustia? –Juvia negó, ya estaba aprendiendo a convivir e identificar todo lo que el infante le pedía, claramente la causa era su problema con Gray.

— Es normal la depresión Postparto, Juvia. Solo tienes que respirar muy profundo, calmarte. Tomate un tiempo, aléjate de lo que te hace entristecer y veras que las cosas se solucionaran.

— Juvia le agradece mucho. –la joven colgó su celular, claramente no quería alejarse de Gray, se acostó en su cama con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y encendió el televisor intentando distraer su mente, sentía que si abandonaba a Gray en un momento como este sería una mala mujer, ella sabía que el Fullbuster no estaba bien y que necesitaba ayuda, pero ella también necesitaba apoyo.

Buscó alguna novela o una buena película, pero antes de poder distraer su mente con algo así vio una noticia de última hora la cual no estaba preparada para recibir.

"_Y en un operativo policial fue encontrado el empresario fugitivo más buscado, Cloud Loxar, desafortunadamente en hechos que deben ser aclarados por la policía se le dio de baja a este hombre, se presume que en su escape estaría dispuesto a herir a miembros del cuerpo policial por lo cual fue necesario detenerlo, esta noticia será extendida en nuestra emisión principal" _

Él nunca estuvo con ella, Cloud jamás fue un buen padre, el Loxar jamás estuvo en sus momentos importantes, pero aún así era su padre, aquel que le dio la vida y que trabajando esperó darle todo lo que merecía. A Juvia le pesaba en su corazón no haber podido hacer nada para rescatarlo, no haber podido salvarlo de esa mujer y de los malos tratos que había hecho.

Sus gemidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, se deslizó de la cama hasta quedar en el suelo y con lágrimas en sus ojos empezó a patear y llorar sin consuelo, su padre había muerto y era legalmente una huérfana.

— ¿Por que papá? ¿Por que no te entregaste? Pudiste haber cambiado...-Y sus palabras se cortaron en ese momento, parecía que el mundo entero con la luna incluida se le había venido encima.

Nerviosa, desolada y dándose cuenta que no era fuerte, que aunque pensó que había evolucionado y ya no era la niña de antes se sintió vulnerable, ya no tenía a Gray, no tenía al hombre del cual se había enamorado y estaba cansada de su situación.

"_Aléjate de lo que te hace entristecer y veras que las cosas se solucionaran" _Las palabras de Grandeney resonaron en su cabeza y ella conocía una manera efectiva de escapar de la realidad.

Temblando tomó su celular entre sus manos, entrando en una página nada usual buscó un teléfono, sin meditarlo o pensarlo dos veces copio ese número y marcó en seguida.

— Fuego –Dijo la joven totalmente destrozada. Esa era la palabra clave, con tan solo pronunciarla el hombre al otro lado de la línea sabía de que se trataba.

— ¿Que desea?

— Lo mejor, no importa cuánto cueste y ahora, ella lo quiere ahora.

— Solo hay una persona que habla en tercera persona en este mundo. Pensé que te habías rehabilitado linda, ahora dándotelas de mujer elegante y toda una madre.

— Cierra la boca, Orga y tráele a Juvia la mejor droga que tengas, ¿Entendiste?

— Bien linda, no te desesperes. Allí voy. –Y cortando la llamada vio borroso debajo de su cama por las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus ojos. Ella lo único que deseaba era morirse.

.

.

.

— Miren ¿Ese no es el hijo del jefe? Huele terrible. –Ignorando cada uno de los susurros y comentarios de los empleados de su empresa siguió a su oficina. Se sintió raro al volver a su empresa y ver cada objeto de su oficina, hace mucho no salía de su casa.

Encendió su portátil para buscar un libro virtual donde pudiera seguir leyendo y sacando información que le pudiera ayudar en el caso, al desbloquease la pantalla vio una foto de ella, de esa peli azul con su pancita muy orgullosa de llevar a su bebé dentro de ella, respiró profundamente y pensó en la discusión que habían tenido. Llegó a la conclusión que ella como su mujer debía apoyarlo en todo y estaba muy molesto por lo que le había dicho.

Sintió la puerta de su oficina abrirse bruscamente, vio a un peli plateado que lo veía con horror y automáticamente puso sus ojos en blanco.

— Si me vas a dar un sermón como todos pierdes tu tiempo. –Lyon sonrió y negó con el dedo índice para en seguida cubrirse la nariz con esa misma mano.

— Primero que todo, apestas. –Rápidamente el Vastia se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla y poder respirar aire puro.

— Yo no vengo a decirte que tu venganza es una estupidez, porque en cierta parte yo no termino de perdonar a ese idiota que mató a tía Mika. –Y mágicamente alguien por fin hablaba el mismo idioma de Gray, esta vez si estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

— ¿Sabes? Ese idiota cada noche tiene que soñar con la muerte de Mika, con la culpa de haberte dejado casi como un vegetal y se lo merece porque no debió haber manejado en estado de embriaguez.

— Y ojalá que en cada segundo se acuerde de lo que hizo, que no pueda ser feliz. –Masculló Gray con rabia y dolor.

— Él no soporta la culpa, por eso necesita que lo perdones, Gray. Pero ¿tu soportas la culpa? –El Fullbuster ladeó su cabeza sin entender una sola palabra.

— Escuché de Natsu anoche que Juvia está contemplando la idea de irse a Inglaterra con Gajeel. –El joven se irguió y apretó su puño.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? –Y golpeando su escritorio con su puño un portarretrato cayó en la lamina de madera, el delgado vidrio que protegía la foto se quebró sin remedio. "_Cuando Ultear la secuestro ella quería comprarte esto, para que siempre te acuerdes de Juvia y de tu mocoso_"

— Ella es una mujer hermosa, su hijo es muy pequeño y tiene toda una vida por delante, ¿Crees que es justo ver cómo su novio se destruye lentamente? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que ella está sufriendo? ¿No crees que le duele que no veas a tu hijo o que lo mimes? –Gray estiró su labio, prácticamente su primo lo estaba sermoneando y odiaba que él tuviera razón.

— Le prometí a Silver que lo protegería y no lo puedo ver a la cara cuando no soy capaz si quiera de quitar a ese criminal de su mundo.

— ¿Silver te perdonaría si se entera que quisiste asesinarlo? ¿Sabes que también eres un asesino?

— No soy un asesino, eso fue antes, yo amo a mi hijo muchísimo.

— Si tú mereces perdón que quisiste matar a un inocente, ¿Por qué él no? Por qué claramente él está igual de arrepentido que tú, fueron errores que cometieron en su pasado, ¿pero sabes cuál es la diferencia entre él y tú? Que él quiere enfocarse en su futuro, hacer las cosas bien, dejar el pasado atrás y seguir con su familia. –Gray recostó su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla y la parte destrozada de su corazón no quería aceptar la verdad que se pintaba ante sus ojos.

— Es un caso totalmente diferente, él mató a mi mami.

— Tu pudiste haber matado a Juvia, la madre de Silver. Es lo mismo si lo miras desde otra perspectiva.

— Yo no sería capaz de tocarle un pelo a Juvia.

— Me refiero al aborto que Juvia se pudo haber practicado, pudieron haberla matado y en este momento Silver estaría en pedazos en quien sabe que bolsa de basura. –Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Gray, ese tema era un tabú, algo que él no quería seguir mencionando o si quiera recordando. — Puedes seguir odiándolo, Gray. Pero entiende que estás perdiendo a Juvia, a tu hijo, al verdadero motivo de tu vida.

— Su obligación es apoyarme. Entiende que yo no los voy a perder. –Lyon sonrió ante la inocente frase de Gray, el mundo no era tan simple, no todos tenían que correr a cumplir sus caprichos y estaba muy equivocado.

— ¿Ves esta planta? –La pequeña mata estaba muerta y solo había un pequeño palo seco. — ¿Que pasa con esa tonta planta?

— El amor es así, cada día debes regarlo, ser constante y estar ahí para ella todos los días, sin agua se extingue, se muere y ya no quedará nada, pero aunque no creas tu dependes de ella porque necesitas respirar y ella te da el aire que llega a tus pulmones.

— Yo amo a Juvia, ella lo sabe. –Lyon negó y sonrió ladeadamente.

— Juvia está así en este momento, siente que lo suyo es algo pasajero y además creo que tiene sus razones, si se va será lo mejor para ustedes. Debemos aceptar que somos muy jóvenes y que claramente decimos sentir algo cuando creemos que es amor. –Y un corrientazo pasó por su corazón, nunca contempló la idea de que Juvia podía alejarse de él porque estaba confiado plenamente en su amor. No quería que ella lo dejará porque estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella era amor.

— ¿Quieres vivir sin ella? ¿Sin tu hijo? Muchos hombres estarían dispuestos a darle el apoyo que ella necesita.

— Yo no la quiero perder. Ella no me va a dejar.

— Pues no parece, porque estás haciendo todo lo contrario, Gray. En el piso de arriba hay un gimnasio, puedes ducharte y arreglarte. No esperes a perderla para volver a recuperarla, puede que esta vez ya no te acepte.

— ¡Cana! –Y llamándola en repetidas ocasiones recordó que ella ya no trabajaba en ese lugar. Suspiró hondamente y miró a su primo, podía ser una cabeza hueca pero a veces tenía mucha razón.

— Dile a la que este disponible que me consiga ropa nueva, elegante, un ramo de rosas azules y un oso de peluche gigantesco, que sea café y tenga una cara tierna...Lo dejaré ir, dejaré que mi madre descanse en paz.

— hay otra cosa que debes saber, los policías encontraron al papá de Juvia, ella ya debió haberse enterado.

.

.

.

Gray abrió la puerta de su apartamento, sabía que Juvia podía estar muy enojada o extremadamente triste, pero solo quería que lo perdonará y que lo siguiera ayudando a seguir viviendo.

— Juvia, ¿Dónde estás? –Susurró ya que no quería despertar al pequeño bebé. Vio una cosa extraña encima de la mesa y su corazón se detuvo en el momento que empezó a revisar de que se trataba, si sus pocos conocimientos sobre el tema no le fallaban era droga y esa jeringa con claros signos de que había sido usada le hicieron pensar cualquier cosa.

Inconscientemente lanzó las cosas que tenía en las manos para salir corriendo, no, Juvia no podía haber caído de nuevo por su culpa y eso lo estaba matando en ese momento.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a la peli azul en la cama dudó en acercarse, podía jurar que estaba inconsciente, su mente maquinó a toda velocidad, creyó que se había pasado de la dosis permitida y pensó en ese momento que estaba muerta por sobredosis.

— Juvia –Gray la tomó entre sus brazos y la zarandeó totalmente aterrado, sin embargo ella abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se sentó en la cama.

— Regresaste. –Gray abrazó a Juvia y rompió en llanto, él siempre se había considerado fuerte, pero nunca imaginó que podía volver hacer que Juvia sufriera.

— Perdón por llevarte a esto, juntos lo superaremos ¿Si? Te prometo que iré al psicólogo y que te acompañaré a cada sesión de desintoxicación, perdón, en serio no me estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía. Te amo mucho, Juvia. Por favor perdóname otra vez, no te vayas lejos de mi. –La joven se refugió en los brazos de su Gray, de aquel que había vuelto y del que se enamoró perdidamente.

— No, Juvia estuvo a punto de caer, si Silver no hubiera llorado. Si él no le hubiera hecho recordar que necesitaba a su madre la historia sería diferente. Ella lanzó todo el líquido al platero, las pastillas olvido tirarlas. Perdón por ser tan débil, pero ella solo quería escapar. –La joven lloró sin detenerse en los brazos de Gray.

Finalmente solo eran ellos dos, cerrando aquel cabo suelto que quedaba en sus vidas para ser totalmente felices, desde ahí comenzaría su vida, aquel camino que debían recorrer y aunque podían caer estaban juntos, podían levantarse ambos y ser los mejores padres para su hijo, aprendiendo con cada experiencia, con cada momento vivido, tomando lo más importante de las sonrisas y las tristezas, sabiendo que los errores no eran más que valiosa experiencia para no seguir cometiéndolos en un futuro.

* * *

_Bueno hermosuras, final del capítulo ¿pensaron que los iba a dejar así? Pues claro que no, el próximo capítulo será un epílogo, así que espérenlo con ansias. Duele terminar esta historia porque la amo mucho. Me duele mucho el kokoro. Tengo mucho sueñito así que contestaré reviews por inbox por ahí mañana, los guest los quiero muchísimo y les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Realmente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y pues ya saben lo que vendrá, la parte feliz. Pueden escribir sugerencias de lo que quieren ver en el próximo capítulo, ya tengo una idea de todo lo que irá ahí y sé que los sorprenderé, pero pueden escribirme ahí abajito._

_Los quiero mucho hermosuras, tengan una excelente semana. Bye. _


	20. Estoy Aquí Contigo

_Hola hermosuras!_

_Les traigo este epílogo súper largote, así que tomen pausas mientras lo vayan leyendo para que descansen sus ojitos. _

_**Advertencia**__: Tiene contenido M. _

_Disfrútenlo. _

* * *

— ¡Alguien que detenga a ese niño! Rómpanle una pierna si es necesario. –Y en ese momento una mirada azul se posó en la mujer que acababa de pronunciar esa frase, la joven que en medio de la emoción y la adrenalina se estaba dejando llevar por los sentimientos que fluían en su cuerpo, estaba a punto de levantarse y golpearle el rostro a aquella madre del equipo contrario para que dejara de decir semejantes estupideces.

— ¡Espera amor! Tranquila, el partido está a punto de terminar y solo está provocándote. –Esa grande y firme mano sobre la suya la hizo detenerse súbitamente, ella que solo quería concentrarse en el campo de juego o en aquella pelota con puntos negros y blancos que rodaba de un lado a otro estaba presentando serios problemas para cumplir su objetivo ya que esa mujer era bastante escandalosa y extremadamente ruidosa, era imposible para Juvia no hacer algo al respecto, su poca paciencia estaba excediendo el límite de sus capacidades.

Su mirada azul se desvió al rostro del peli negro que a veces lograba tranquilizar su carácter algo fuerte y protector. Ella había desarrollado aquel espíritu que toda madre poseía, durante años y aunque no habían pasado muchos desde que tuvo a su primer hijo, la joven de cabellos azules que se encontraba en el mejor lugar de las bancas para poder observar a su pequeño Silver jugar era la mujer más amorosa y tierna de todas, pero cuando se metían con sus hijos podía ser el mismo demonio en persona.

Como un efecto tranquilizador esa sonrisa en los labios de Gray provocó que su respiración volviera a tomar un ritmo normal y que la rabia lentamente empezará a abandonar su cuerpo, sus ojitos protestantes hicieron reír a Gray que al igual que ella estaba a punto de perder el control y lanzarse sobre esa mujer. Obviamente no era para menos, esa persona en medio de su envidia porque claramente el pequeño Silver tenía más talento que su hijo estaba lanzando palabras al azar y muy malintencionadas. Pero debían contar hasta cien mil si era necesario, la violencia nunca debía ser el camino y claramente los padres se habían esforzado durante años para ser los más ejemplares.

— ¡Diablos! ¿No entienden que lo detengan? –Juvia río fuertemente y lanzó su cabello hacia atrás para luego entre cruzar los dedos con los de Gray. Solo podía estar orgullosa de él, pues el menor varón de los Fullbuster era muy disciplinado y le gustaba luchar por sus sueños, el niño con el apoyo de sus padres y su abuelo había logrado surgir prontamente en el mundo del fútbol y no descansaría hasta convertirse en el mejor del mundo.

— Silver es el mejor, tiene tanto talento. ¡Vamos a anotar, Silver! Pásala, eso es hijo mío –Y como si sus ojos pudieran sacar chispas, los grandes iris grises de Gray brillaron como siempre sucedía cuando hablaba de aquel pequeño peli negro. Gray veía en su hijo aquel sueño que él no pudo cumplir y se sentía satisfecho por ello, porque él quería lo mejor para sus hijos y si eso hacía feliz a Silver haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que fuera muy feliz.

Y nuevamente apretó la mano de la peli azul, aunque no se sabía cuál de los dos estaba aplicando más fuerza, el pequeño Silver había logrado recibir un gran pase y en su carrera ya había burlado a dos niños, claramente podía hacer el gol de la victoria y la emoción era algo que debían soportar.

— Por favor que sea gol. –Como una pequeña plegaria Juvia repetía esa oración completamente emocionada, su vientre dolía como si un agujero negro estuviera dentro de su ser, estaba nerviosa por su pequeño bebé y solo quería que ganara ese partido para que clasificarán a un torneo internacional, esa era la llave para que su hijo desde pequeño fuera observado y si les gustaba a los cazadores de talento tendría el mejor de los futuros.

De repente el peli negro cayó al suelo golpeándose su cuerpo, alguien para impedir que siguiera avanzando le metió la pierna para hacerle zancadilla y eso ya era jugar muy sucio. Los ojos de Gray se abrieron de la sorpresa y tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus puños para controlarse y no salir corriendo para entrometerse en el campo y darle una buena lección a aquel defensa del otro equipo que no jugaba bajo las reglas estipuladas.

— Bebé –Juvia puso sus manos en la boca intentando ocultar su angustia y preocupada se levantó de su silla, rápidamente sintió como Gray la tomaba de su abrigo y vio como el joven sonreía muy orgulloso.

— Vamos, linda. Silver es un chico fuerte y eso no fue nada para él...¡Aunque eso fue falta, árbitro vendi...-Y esa vez fue Juvia quien tuvo que callar a Gray con un fuerte sonido, habían niños en el lugar y no quería que después los vetaran o que mucho peor, escribieran una historia amarillista sobre ellos, ya que eran figuras públicas debían cuidarse demasiado.

— ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Quien se atrevió a tocar al heredero Fullbuster? –Y un hombre demasiado gritón apareció de repente con una bandeja repleta de comida en una mano y en la otra mano una niña apretaba fuertemente sus dedos.

— Ese niño le dio una patada a Silver-kun cuando estaba a punto de anotar, padre. –Y el mayor de los Fullbuster vio las mejillas de Juvia que se encontraban completamente rojas, no era un rosa leve que era consecuencia de algún acto amoroso de Gray o ese rojo carmesí que aparecía cuando su hombre le decía algo pervertido que la hacía sonrojar hasta la frente, no, ese rojo era diferente y Silver ya sabía que cuando la Loxar poseía ese color en su rostro era porque estaba a punto de haber sangre o al menos Silver podía llegar a exagerar un poco con su imaginación.

— ¡No puede ser! Me voy por dos minutos y a mi nieto le hacen semejante cosa. ¡Los voy a demandar a todos!

— Ya cálmate, no es para tanto, viejo. –Gray con una sonrisa en sus labios intentó calmar a todos, no debían preocuparse, el juego iba en empate y claramente era el partido más importante de la temporada, pero Gray confiaba en su mini Fullbuster y sabía que de una u otra forma todo iba a salir bien.

Gray saludó a su hijo con un gesto de la mano cuando valientemente se había levantado pese al dolor que le había provocado la falta de ese niño sobre su pierna, su padre ya se lo había advertido, cuando alguien como Silver, un tornado imparable y demasiado veloz no puede ser detenido siempre existirán personas que querrán frenarlo no importa cómo y debía ser fuerte.

— ¿Silver-kun está bien? - la niña de ojos del mismo color de su cabello genéticamente heredados de su madre se sentó al lado de su padre y rápidamente se agarró a su mano como si fuera un prendedor.

— Está muy bien, ¿Ves que está corriendo? No está lastimado. –La niña escuchó a su padre, asintió moviendo su cabeza y sonrió para darle una lamida a aquel helado sabroso que tenía en su mano.

— ¿Cómo te fue princesita? ¿Si conseguiste el sabor de helado que querías? –La niña sonrió y le mostró aquel cono gigante que su abuelo cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos y demandas le había comprado. Gray ladeó su cabeza para enseguida fruncir el ceño.

— Sabes que eso es mucho dulce, Aqua marine Fullbuster. –La niña infló sus cachetes e hizo un puchero con sus labios mostrando su desacuerdo.

— Dile que no es así, abue.

— Deja a la niña en paz, Gray –Y Juvia cruzó sus brazos, odiaba que desautorizaran a Gray, sabía perfectamente que después de eso a la pequeña le dolería el estomago, pero a veces se daba por vencida. Silver era experto en malcriar a sus nietos y eso demostraba que los quería demasiado, él nuevamente sentía que pertenecía a una familia y haría todo por conservarla, además los niños amaban a su abuelo así que no tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ser querido.

— No eras así conmigo. –Gray le sacó la lengua a Silver quien sonrió rascándose la nuca.

— Era diferente en ese entonces porqué mi deber era criarte y ahora ese es tu papel, Gray. No el mío . –Y Silver sonrió malvadamente para luego concentrarse en la comida que tenía al frente y que miraba con cierta ilusión. Gray negó con la cabeza y con astucia tomó el perro caliente que estaba en la bandeja sobre las piernas de Silver.

— Compré ese para mí.

— Ya perdiste, viejo –Y haciendo un monumental puchero enterneció a la jovencita.

— Gray si no le vas a dar un poco de ese perro caliente a Juvia devuélveselo a padre. –Y los dos sonriendo porque Silver estaba seguro que su nuera lo iba a defender de su malvado hijo, vieron como el mayor de los Fullbuster cómicamente "lloraba" para luego observar cómo la pelota caía tranquilamente en las manos del portero del otro equipo.

Lentamente el joven acercó a la boca de la peli azul el alimento y esperó que Juvia mordiera para luego sonreír ya que no se acostumbraba a que su chica fuera tan tierna para comer y se ensuciara con las salsas en el intento. La ayudó con las pequeñas papas que quedaron en su boca para finalmente darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

— Tus labios saben a salsa de tomate.

— Lo sé, los tuyos igual. –La madre vio como su niña movía sus piernas de un lado a otro ya que quedaba volando en la silla, la concentración de la pequeña se limitaba en aquel helado y ya había untado su cara completamente, con algo de destreza la muchacha sacó unos pañitos húmedos de su bolso y limpió el rostro de Aqua suavemente.

Gray miró su reloj, si no se equivocaba faltaban menos de dos minutos para que el juego terminara, hizo rápidamente en su mente un resumen del juego, ambos equipos habían dado todo de sí y aunque los dos se merecían estar en el campeonato él era el fan número uno de su hijo y por tanto sufría tanto como él, los nervios lo carcomían por dentro y si tan solo Silver hubiera podido anotar en esa falta la historia sería diferente.

— Mami, ¿Qué pasa si quedan empatados? –Juvia acarició suavemente la mejilla de su pequeña, la otra mitad de su vida, sus dos pequeños era lo que más amaba en la vida y claro también estaba Gray en ese pequeño grupo selectivo de personas demasiado relevantes en su vida.

— Se van a Penaltis, amor. Son tiros al arco desde ese puntico que está allá, ¿Lo ves?. –La niña estiró su cabeza para ver encima de las personas que estaban adelante y asintió cuando pudo distinguirlo.

— ¿Así que si el equipo de mi hermano hace más goles gana?

— ¡Exacto! Eres muy lista. –La pequeña sonrió y tomó la mano de su madre para poner su carita suavemente en el brazo de la joven.

— Te quiero mucho, mami.

— Y yo te adoro a ti mi princesa. -La peli azul era la niña más tierna y juiciosa de todas, a Juvia le costó mucho menos criarla ya que Silver simplemente era más consentido cuando bebé y le fascinaba la atención, por esta razón lloraba muchísimo más, mientras que Aqua podía despertar y esperar tranquilamente a que su madre o su padre aparecieran, sin embargo eso no restaba el hecho de que debían cuidarla el doble, la Fullbuster era una niña bastante hermosa, semejante a una muñeca de porcelana, sus rizos azules y su blanquecina y hermosa piel representaban un problema menor para su padre que no permitía que sus amiguitos hombres del preescolar se le acercaran y mayor para su familia, pues los que deseaban obtener un monto exagerado de dinero no median las consecuencias de sus actos. Con Silver nunca habían tenido ningún problema de esa magnitud, sin embargo a Aqua intentaron secuestrarla y llevarla lejos de sus padres.

Cuando era bebé durante su paseo matutino un hombre se le acercó a Juvia para pedirle ayuda con una dirección, de repente otra persona tomó a la niña de su coche y así empezó la huida. Definitivamente jamás en la vida Juvia había sentido tan horrible sentimiento recorrerle el cuerpo, lo único que pudo hacer fue empezar a gritar mientras sus lágrimas salían con notable desesperación, con velocidad tomó a Silver del otro coche para empezar a correr con el niño en sus brazos tras aquel ladrón que se iba a llevar a su vida.

En momentos como ese los pensamientos podían a llegar a ser los peores enemigos, pero lo peor podría ser que no apareciera ninguno para tratar de combatir la situación, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Gray si se perdía? El peli negro estaría dispuesto a dar su propia vida por su hija si fuera necesario, pero ninguno tuvo que pasar por la difícil situación de estar horas lejos de su pequeña, pues al escuchar los gritos los ciudadanos presentes no dudaron en ayudar a Juvia y detener a aquel hombre, después de que los hombres de la familia Fullbuster se enteraron de lo sucedido no fueron misericordiosos, le mandaron todo el peso de la ley y muy probablemente jamás en la vida se les pasara por la cabeza volver a meterse con los Fullbuster.

Por esto ninguno de los tres la pierde de vista en ningún momento, Juvia nunca podría soportar pasar por la misma situación de nuevo, ella en ese entonces olvidaba que sus hijos eran extremadamente vulnerables debido a la fortuna de sus padres y a los posibles enemigos que podían tener. Entonces los cuatro tienen sus respectivos guardaespaldas, al principio fue algo molesto ya que la única vez que Juvia tuvo personas cuidándola fue con lo que pasó con Ultear, pero poco a poco se fueron a acostumbrando.

Y los dos minutos restantes terminaron rápidamente, los padres suspiraron en señal de nerviosismo, pues a la final aquellos tiros desde la portería eran más que todo suerte, ya que alguien podía fallar por factores a su alrededor, como nerviosismo, tal vez un error de ejecución o simplemente el arquero tenía tanta suerte que acertaba hacía que lado iba el balón, en resumen nada estaba escrito y aunque celebraron los dos goles que marcaron durante el partido ahora mismo debían definir todo.

Silver era un niño feliz, amado, fuerte y protector con su hermana, pero todo eso no le quitaba que fuera un niño y Gray lo sabía, el pequeño debía estar extremadamente nervioso.

Los pequeños debían tomar un descanso y juntos se reunieron en un círculo para hidratarse y relajar un poco los músculos.

— ¡Espérame acá, cuida a Aqua! –Juvia afirmó y agarró de la mano a la niña que quería irse tras su padre.

— ¿A donde va mi papi? –La pequeña amaba a su padre y le gustaba estar con él la mayoría del tiempo, Gray había conseguido una nueva admiradora y una muy tierna.

— Va a hablar con Silver, esperémoslo aquí, es lo mejor. –La niña asintió mientras veía como su padre se acercaba a la reja y esperaba pacientemente a que el entrenador dejará de hablar, Silver era muy pequeño y Gray quería prepararlo por si sufría una desilusión.

El Fullbuster escuchaba cada palabra de ánimo por parte del entrenador y entonces escuchó el silbato del arbitro que les indicaba que debían volver al campo, los niños elegidos para cobrar los penaltis se levantaron y Gray llamó a gritos a Silver. El pequeño sonrió al verlo allí y se acercó levemente ya que debía ir con prontitud al campo de juego.

— Recuerda estar muy tranquilo, no importa cuál sea el resultado. Siempre te apoyaremos.

— Dile a mami que el gol que haré será para ella.

— Eso le diré, campeón. –Silver veía a su padre como el mejor de todo el planeta, lo quería con todas las fuerzas de su ser y siempre encontraba en él la calma, su pobre corazón latía con fuerza, pero los nervios que estaba sintiendo fueron drásticamente disminuidos por sus palabras.

Tranquilamente Gray volvió donde estaba su familia, vio el momento exacto donde unas adolescentes se acercaban a Juvia con mucha admiración.

— Tú eres Juvia Loxar. ¿No es así?

— La misma. –Y aunque Juvia no era toda una celebridad de esas que tienen un talento impresionante en la actuación o en el canto, la peli azul era bastante reconocida por los tres libros que había escrito, dos de ellos se habían convertido en Best Sellers y los medios no dudaron en aplaudir su talento convirtiéndola en una escritora casi global. Sus libros habían sido traducidos en más de quince idiomas y sabía que eso era lo que amaba, además escribir en casa le daba tiempo para cuidar a sus hijos.

— Somos tus admiradoras, escribes simplemente hermoso. Lamentamos molestarte mientras ves el partido de fútbol de tu hijo, ¿pero puedes firmar nuestro libro?

— Claro que si...Gray. –A una de las chicas le salieron corazones de los ojos al ver al apuesto muchacho acudir al llamado de su chica. Juvia no había soltado a Aqua y la sostenía fuertemente, había aprendido que las personas podían ser malas y no confiaba en nadie.

— ¿Puedes tener a Aqua mientras Juvia firma estos libros?

— Por supuesto que sí, linda. ¡Ven aquí, princesita!–Sonriendo, la niña vio como su padre se agachaba de espaldas para que ella subiera en sus hombros, rápidamente se acomodó y fuerte tomó los brazos de su padre para tener una vista exclusiva de los tiros a meta.

— Papi, ¿Quieres disfrazarte para Halloween? –Y esa pregunta lo inmovilizó por un momento, sabía que esa decisión no dependía si él deseaba disfrazarse ya que Juvia lo obligaría a cumplir los caprichos de Aqua.

— Aún faltan dos meses para eso, creo que no lo he pensado. –Cerró los ojos deseando que el tema de conversación quedará en ese punto, ya se había disfrazado de Olaf, de lobo feroz y aunque no menos vergonzoso de príncipe, ahora no quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la niña en ese momento.

— ¿Sabes? Yo puedo ser Rapunzel y tú puedes ser... –Abrió sus ojos expectante, podría hacerlo disfrazar de Pascal ya que tenía la imaginación de Juvia. Gray conocía cada uno de los personajes de la película ya que la había visto más de diez veces con su niña y otra imagen catastrófica vino a su mente, la del cupido anciano que aparecía en esa rara canción. — Flynn Raider, papi. Creo que te pareces un poco a él.

— Por ti yo hago lo que sea mi niña. Le diremos a mamá que consiga los trajes, ¿Te parece? –La niña gritó en emoción y siguió lamiendo su helado pensando en lo bien que se verían juntos.

— Solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué Adrien es tan imbécil en algunas situaciones? Dan ganas de asesinarlo. –Los ojos azules de la joven se desviaron al chico que sostenía a su hija al escuchar la pregunta de su fan, ella alzó sus hombros y sonrió.

— Porque ese era su carácter y debía madurar mucho y superar su pasado para poder ser una gran persona.

— ¿Podríamos tomarnos una fotografía contigo? –Juvia asintió y sonrió ante la cámara de celular.

— Gracias, te amamos. –Las jóvenes se fueron para que ella pudiera ver el desenlace del partido, suspiró hondamente al sentir ese dolor en su estómago de absolutos nervios y vio a su padre.

— Todo saldrá bien, princesita. Confiemos en Silver. –La joven asintió y vio a aquella mujer que gritaba con locura.

— ¡Eres un niño sin capacidades! Lo vas a botar. –Ese pequeño que iba a cobrar de primeras era un gran amigo de su hijo y sabía jugar muy bien al fútbol, Juvia le hizo una mirada a uno de sus guardaespaldas el cual entendió perfectamente, aquel hombre vestido de negro con ayuda de otros dos sacaron a la mujer que no hizo si no molestar durante todo el partidodel lugar para que dejara de gritar y así los niños lograran concentrarse.

— Dile que me suelten, niña. –En ese momento Juvia se hizo la sorda, pero claramente escuchó cuando el árbitro dio el silbato permitiendo que se cobrará el primer tiro.

Juvia apretó fuertemente sus puños y se tranquilizó cuando el niño lo envió al final de la malla por el lado izquierdo. Y así pasó con los siguientes tiros, los niños no habían demostrado ninguna debilidad y cada equipo había anotado los cuatro goles, llegaron finalmente al quinto tiro, ese que Silver iba a protagonizar y que si acertaba y el otro fallaba, claramente los nombraba como los ganadores del campeonato.

— ¡Vamos hermanito, tú puedes! –La pequeña gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Gray examinó cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada posición. Debía anotar, lo había hecho todo bien.

Juvia mordió su labio inferior expectante y finalmente el balón pegó en la palo para entrar en el arco con precisión y en un movimiento increíble, vaya que el niño tenía talento. Para ella ya era una victoria así perdieran porque su hijo había anotado.

— El gol va dedicado a ti, Juvia. –La joven sonrió abiertamente para luego mandarle un beso desde la tribuna a su "bebé".

— ¡Juvia te ama hijo!

— Está nervioso. –Susurró Gray al ver al quinto lanzador del equipo contrario, al momento de cobrar no se equivocó ya que le dio tan duro que el balón no entró en el arco.

Todos se levantaron a celebrar, los niños corrieron juntos para abrazarse mientras que Silver se acercaba al jugador que falló en el tiro.

— Eres uno de los mejores jugadores que haya visto, no te desanimes por esto, solo intenta hasta que seas el mejor en penaltis. –Y Silver estiró su mano para levantar al niño que se encontraba llorando en el piso, el corazón de Gray se llenó de orgullo, definitivamente no creía que el hubiera fabricado a un ser tan maravilloso como él.

— ¡Vamos a celebrar con más helado! –Silver emocionado vio aquella mirada sombría de Juvia para volver a sentarse muy callado.

— No habrá más helado por hoy... –Susurró enojada la mujer — Pero unas hamburguesas no nos vendrían mal.

— Yaaay –La niña emocionada saludó a su hermanito mientras Gray se acercaba a Silver con la niña en sus hombros.

La Loxar buscó su celular en su bolso y marcó el número en sus contactos recientes que decía "_Representante_".

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo está mi escritora favorita? –La muchacha sonrió ante la suave voz de su editora y representante.

— Bien, Silver-kun acaba de ganar por lo tanto si vamos a viajar, confirma la gira de Juvia, ¡Van a firmar muchos libros!

— Perfecto, princesa. No olvides recomendar tu libro en la entrevista.

— Eso haré, gracias por todo.

— Te veo el domingo, espero que todo salga muy bien en la ceremonia y ha compre tu regalo de cumpleaños.

— Es que si no vas Juvia te deshereda. Un besote enorme.

— Adiós, mi escritora que gana millones para mí.

Y al colgar su celular vio a su familia, no desearía nada más, solo estar junto a ellos por siempre, la joven corrió para abrazar a su hijo y el pequeño para abrazarla a ella.

.

_Seis años antes_

.

El joven Fullbuster no había soltado a Juvia en casi ocho minutos, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte y eso era una clara señal de que estaba ensimismado, se encontraba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido con ellos durante esos días, reconociendo que había actuado mal, sabiendo que había podido perder a Juvia, a su familia y que aunque no era del todo el culpable de lo que había pasado con el asunto de la droga, no había estado allí para evitar que la Loxar llegará a tal punto del abismo y lo sentía demasiado, estaba tan arrepentido y dolido que el llanto era incontrolable para él, sus lagrimas seguían saliendo aunque él quería dejar de llorar, a veces deseaba no ser tan débil.

— ¿En serio ibas a marcharte? –Juvia estaba totalmente quieta en los brazos de Gray así como Silver se quedaba en los de ella, simplemente no quería separarse de él, habían pasado largos días desde que sintió su contacto y en ese momento se sentía confortada con el calor de Gray, Juvia estaba desahogando su dolor sabiendo que él estaba ahí para consolarla y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

No podía negar que se sentía avergonzada, débil y que quería devolver el tiempo para no contactar a ese hombre, sentía más bien rabia con ella misma por dejarse llevar de la situación. Ahora que tenía la mente más clara se dio cuenta que había sido la peor de las estupideces. ¿Qué le hubiera pasado a Silver si ella se hubiera inyectado? En el peor de los escenarios su primogénito pudo haber muerto y esa era una de las causas de sus lágrimas porque si algo así hubiera sucedido jamás se lo hubiera podido perdonar.

En ese momento se centró en la pregunta de Gray, ¿Realmente hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo cuando más la necesitaba? Él no era violento con su hijo ni con ella a comparación de como un día lo fue Rogue, Gray solo debía superar ese tema doloroso en su vida, ¿Quien más que ella para entenderlo? Juvia también perdió a su madre por culpa de terceros, conocía mejor que nadie esa sed de venganza, de ver a esa persona sufrir, de destruirlos a tal punto de sentir paz, pero el perdón era la mejor manera porque no traía remordimientos ni cargos de consciencia.

— Prometiste que nunca abandonarías a Juvia, ella no te abandonaría sin siquiera intentarlo. ¿Olvidas que son una familia? Sabes que Juvia se iría en el momento que le pidas que se aleje, cuando le digas que no la amas y que no quieres seguir junto a ella. - ¿Irse? ¿Dejarla de amar? A Gray le dolía si quiera pensar que eso podía ser posible, no entendía como ella seguía con él cuando seguía cometiendo monumentales errores.

— Se que tú serás la que me diga que me aleje. –La joven negó con la cabeza y suspiró profundo, agarró fuertemente el brazo de Gray que la estaba abrazando y se recostó en su pecho para luego cerrar los ojos apretándolos fuertemente.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto, si Juvia no te dejó ahora que prácticamente parecías un ser inerte en esa silla no lo hará por otra persona o porque te deje de amar, será con argumentos y con acciones de gran peso. Como una infidelidad. –Gray delineó una fina línea con sus labios cuando los apretó fuertemente, ya había estado expuesto ante una tentación como Ultear, no cambiaría a esa chica que parecía ser la única que lo entendía por una aventura y de eso estaba totalmente convencido.

— Pero te fallé, Juvia. Prometí que no iba a ser el de antes, que no te iba a abandonar y estaba tan concentrado en lograr mi objetivo que olvidé completamente nuestra promesa. Ni siquiera estuve ahí para darte consuelo por lo de tu padre. –Con rabia y sus ojos repletos de lágrimas el joven puso su frente en la cabeza azulada de la chica para refugiarse, pero sobre todo para sentir que era real, que ella seguía en ese lugar y que jamás lo abandonaría.

— Estas aquí con Juvia, los dos sabían que esto terminaría así. Lo único que ella espera con todo el corazón es que Ángel pague por todo lo que hizo. –En ese momento Juvia recordó las últimas palabras de su padre, se acordó que él le dijo claramente que debía ser fuerte y por eso se prometió a sí misma que no iba a llorar, que iba a seguir adelante superando esa adversidad. Gray paseó suavemente sus manos por el cabello de Juvia para finalmente detenerse súbitamente y soltarla de su abrazo, enseguida se acomodó en la cama frente a ella, Juvia se sorprendió por la repentina acción del muchacho, quería seguir con él de esa forma porque no deseaba que viera la vergüenza en sus ojos, en realidad odiaba haber tomado tan estúpida decisión de volver a contactar a aquel jíbaro.

— Yo me encargaré de todo, Juvia. No tienes porque pasar por todos los procesos policiales. Su entierro va a ser cubierto enteramente por nosotros y será uno digno. –La joven puso sus manos en las de Gray y asintió con la cabeza.

— Gracias, sería de gran ayuda porque en este momento Juvia no quiere ver cómo quedó... ¿Sabes? ojalá él haya logrado arrepentirse por todo lo que hizo. –El joven respiró pesadamente para luego darle un beso demasiado protector y consolador a Juvia en la frente, la joven sintió como un corrientazo se apoderaba de cada milímetro de su cuerpo, el contacto de Gray era lo mejor que su cuerpo podía sentir.

— Estoy seguro que así fue, hiciste todo lo posible, lo perdonaste y le presentaste a Silver. No tienes porque sentir dolor. –Tristemente la joven mordió su labio inferior y vio aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con compasión, ternura y que no podían ocultar el miedo que Gray sentía. Aunque los ojos de ambos estaban muy rojos e hinchados eran los más hermosos que personalmente cada uno había visto en la vida, sin meditarlo dos veces Gray se lanzó suave sobre ella, sorpresivamente, sus labios capturaron los suyos mientras Juvia lo tomaba fuertemente de las mejillas, se notaba a leguas que no lo quería soltar jamás.

— La cuarentena ya pasó ¿No es así? –La peli azul sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero no alcanzó a completar su acción cuando vio a Gray encima de ella, acosándola y atrapándola como todo un depredador, como todo un cazador que lo único que quería era cumplir sus deseos.

— Juvia pensó que ya no era atractiva para ti... — Shhh –Suavemente Gray puso su dedo índice en los labios carnosos de la joven para callar aquellas palabras, estiró suavemente aquel labio inferior que necesitaba algunos mordiscos para luego verla con sus ojos algo enojado.

— ¿Que no eres atractiva? Estás buenísima, mira, te crecieron mucho más. –Juvia rió al escuchar el tono de voz de Gray que mas bien sonó como todo un pervertido, su rostro se sonrojó sin remedio al sentir aquellas manos fuertes sobre sus pechos y pasó saliva rápidamente cuando Gray apretó con ternura y mucho deseo la fuente de alimento del pequeño Silver, se retorció un poco y finalmente vio como la expresión de enojo del Fullbuster desapareció rápidamente al saber que estaba necesitado, su cuerpo demandaba a su mujer ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tocarla. Le molestaba bastante que Juvia tuviera inseguridades con su cuerpo cuando él sabía que eso no le interesaba, solo la amaba tal y como era.

— Están algo cargadas. Juvia aún no vacía toda la leche que tiene. –Y con una velocidad increíble el joven abrió la camisa de Juvia para poder investigar, era cierto que durante el mes que el peli negro estuvo con ella se daban algo de caricias, besos y uno que otro toque indecente, pero a Gray no le gustaba avanzar demasiado para no tentar la situación, sabía que debía respetar a Juvia y los días en los que debía recuperarse.

— Cuidado con los protectores. Deja a Juvia quitárselos. –La joven le mostró aquellos objetos de algodón que impedían que su leche manchara la ropa que llevaba puesta. Sin ningún asco el Fullbuster retiró de ambos lados los protectores y finalmente liberó los pechos de la peli azul deshaciéndose de su sostén.

— Te advierto que sale algo de leche cuando ni siquiera Silver está alimentándose. –Gray asintió y suavemente acarició los pechos de la joven.

— ¿Te duelen? –Juvia negó o al menos no quería que Gray se detuviera.

— ¿Puedo? –la Loxar le dio permiso cuando descifró lo que su hombre le pedía, suavemente señaló su pecho izquierdo y sintió como la nariz del muchacho rozaba contra su botón rosa.

— El derecho es el favorito del bebé así que... –Juvia ahogó sus palabras cuando sintió como Gray se apoderaba totalmente de su pecho, cerró la boca para morderse el labio inferior y suavemente acarició el cabello del Fullbuster, esa situación le parecía demasiado excitante, pues esperó demasiado para que Gray le diera la atención que necesitaba.

— ¿Te gusta el sabor? –Gray la vio desde ese lugar para asentir y nuevamente concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Lentamente su mano bajo por el vientre de la peli azul, lo que le arrancó un pequeño suspiro, se encontraba tan sensible que el mínimo movimiento de Gray en su cuerpo despertaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

— Soy un idiota por perderme de esto. –Y nuevamente volvió a apoderase del pecho de Juvia sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

— Juvia comenzará a hacer ejercicio nuevamente, te lo promete. –Y la inseguridad volvió a brincar desde el interior de Juvia cuando el joven tocó un pequeño gordito que se alojaba arriba de su trasero, Gray gruñó para luego subir lentamente hasta el rostro de la peli azul.

— Ya te dije que eso no me interesa, lo único que necesito en este momento es a ti. – Juvia abrió las piernas para que su chico se acomodara mejor sobre ella, lentamente la joven le sacó los botones de la camisa mientras dejaba que él le besara el cuello y le tocara cada parte de su cuerpo.

— No sabes lo que Juvia esperó este momento. –Y sin más espera el joven puso sus dedos en los botones del jean de la peli azul. Los desabotonó rápidamente y lentamente bajó la tela hasta quitarlo por completo, extrañaba demasiado aquella blanquecina piel.

Vio las bragas de la joven, estaban demasiado atrevidas para su gusto, ya que Juvia siempre había sido una chica tímida y algo recatada.

— Juvia intentó tentarte de muchas maneras, Lucy le aconsejó que comprara estas. –Gray asintió y las bajó lentamente para deshacerse de la única prenda que cubría su desnudez.

— Tu eres solo mía, Juvia. –Era joven, hermosa y que usara ese tipo de ropa interior le hacía pensar que podía irse, que otro hombre mejor que él la podría conquistar y que terminaría solo por ser un idiota.

— Juvia te ama, Gray. –Y esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a sus agitados pensamientos, se calmó al saber que ella sabía que decir en el momento indicado, que tal vez era brujería o a eso que le llaman sexto sentido, pero que la Loxar le dijera eso solo significaba que él también estaba manifestando inseguridad por las facciones de su rostro, entonces se prometió en ese instante que no iba a dar más puntos para que Juvia lo dejará, se iba a encargar de amarla y hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla a su lado.

— Jamás me dejes. Juvia. –La muchacha se apoderó de sus labios para confirmarle que no iba a apartarse tan fácil de su lado. Sabían perfectamente que no había necesidad de muchos prelimianres porque ambos estaban listos para volverse uno, había pasado mucho desde que no se tocaban y eso encendió rápidamente el deseo que tenían por estar juntos. Sin entretenerse tanto el joven bajo su pantalón, sabía que no podía aguantar mucho más sin estar dentro de ella.

Rápidamente se acomodó y besó tiernamente sus labios, en el momento que iba a entrar en ella el monitor en la mesa de noche llamó la atención de ambos, Silver había despertado y estaba demandando la atención de sus padres, Gray miró con algo de enojo aquel aparato para luego verla a ella que también estaba algo frustrada.

— Dejémoslo llorar un poco y terminemos acá. –Juvia abrió grandemente sus ojos azules para negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás loco? Puede que su pañal este sucio y se queme su colita, además Juvia no puede hacerlo con él llorando de esa manera. –Gray dándose por vencido le dio la razón y se retiró de encima de Juvia.

— No te demores. –Rápidamente la joven se levantó y buscó su ropa interior, se la colocó en tiempo récord para luego ponerse su bata, no era como si ella no tuviera afán al igual que él, más bien se moría por tener un momento íntimo con su chico.

Caminó rápidamente a la habitación del pequeño Silver, lo tomó entre sus brazos para consolarlo un poco, no podía negar que estaba feliz, su Gray había vuelto y juntos podían reconstruir nuevamente su vida, ya los miedos que anteriormente sintió empezaban a desaparecer lentamente.

— Ya llegó tu madre, no llores hermoso bebé de Juvia. ¿Que deseas? –Y suavemente lo depositó en la mesa de cambio, no tenía que ser una adivina para saber que era lo que su pequeño demandaba, el olor era notable. Con cuidado quitó su ropa y sin asco alguno cambió su pañal hábilmente, enseguida tomó entre sus brazos a Silver y se sentó en la mecedora para poder alimentarlo. Se limpió los pechos por seguridad y dejó que el bebé tomará su pecho derecho porque Gray se había encargado de sacar gran parte de su leche en el otro. Respiró profundo y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que su pequeño estaba acostumbrándose a un horario, había despertado a la misma hora de ayer.

Los ojitos de Silver lentamente se cerraron mientras que se alimentaba y sus manos suavemente se movieron a su carita para empezar a hacer leves movimientos, sus músculos debían empezar a fortalecerse.

— Los amo tanto. –La mirada azul de la joven viajó directamente a la puerta para ver a su pareja, Gray ni siquiera había subido en todo ese tiempo que había estado investigando la manera de encarcelar a Bacchus. Verlo de nuevo en la habitación del niño era como si su corazón agrietado mágicamente se uniera con el hilo invisible del amor.

— Juvia está a punto de terminar y va contigo. –Coquetamente le picó el ojo al muchacho para luego poner un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, Gray lento caminó hacia ellos tratando de controlar las ganas incontrolables que tenía por lanzarse encima de Juvia.

— ¿Puedo retirarle los gases? –Juvia sonrió y suavemente depositó al bebé en los brazos de su padre cuando el pequeño satisfecho rechazó el pecho de su madre.

Cubriéndose, la chica quiso darle un momento de privacidad a Gray y al bebé, así que salió de la habitación no sin antes ver el cuadro que se presentaba ante sus ojos, no podía pedir nada más, ver a Gray con su hijo era tan refrescante y agradable que Juvia quería que siempre fuese así, deseaba que él nunca se fuera de su lado y que el amor que decía sentir por ellos se mantuviera y creciera exponencialmente.

— Juvia te espera en la cama. –Y esa frase fue suficiente para acelerar las hormonas de Gray, ¡Diablos! Si que la necesitaba y se apresuró entonces por atender al infante y así tener un momento de privacidad con su mujer.

Puso un babero en su hombro para en seguida suavemente palmearle la espalda a su bebé, nunca lo planeó, jamás se le pasó por la mente ser padre, siempre le huyó a la familia y claramente tenía un estilo de vida en el que no había cabida para pequeños hombrecitos como el que estaba sosteniendo en esos segundos, sin embargo no cambiaría eso por nada, ya no le importaba la libertad, el dinero o simplemente estar soltero. La concepción que tenía de la vida había cambiado tanto que no podía imaginar una vida sin su hijo, sin su pequeño Fullbuster que había heredado la mayor cantidad de rasgos de él.

Después de unos cortos minutos había ayudado a su hijo a evacuar completamente todos los gases, movió al bebé a una posición donde podía verlo y se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, Silver estaba muy activo y dormirlo no sería tarea fácil, pero era su turno de lidiar con su hijo.

— Ve a la cunita y dame unos segundos con tu madre. ¿Si? –En ese momento Gray se dio cuenta que el bebé sonrió levemente, aquella expresión se asemejaba a la de un ángel, tan inocente y tierno que era imposible no admirarlo y querer protegerlo de por vida. Sí, claramente Silver reconocía la voz de su padre y le agradaba tanto volverlo a escuchar que su sonrisa fue espontánea, sincera, ese niño adoraba a su padre lo que disminuía uno de los temores más profundos de Gray, Lyon le había dicho que él también había podido convertirse en un asesino, él había abandonado a Juvia y al principio había rechazado al bebé. El Fullbuster tenía la estúpida idea de que Silver podía odiarlo por todas las cosas que había hecho, pero era solo eso, una idea demasiado loca proveniente de un padre primerizo y con muchos problemas en su pasado.

— ¿Te habían dicho que tienes las mejor sonrisa de todas? Eres el bebé más apuesto y tierno del mundo, Silver. –Y parecía que el pequeño quería entender cada una de las palabras que Gray pronunciaba porque no despegaba su mirada de aquel rostro que poco a poco iría identificando con el tiempo, pues aún no tenía la capacidad de asociar formas, solo escuchaba a su padre y el latir de su corazón.

— Duerme, vamos Silver. –Y parecía ser un rebelde sin causa, el bebé sonreía y movía sus manos para llevarlas a su boca y levemente pateaba con sus piernas haciéndole entender que no iba a dormir y que debía mejorar demasiado si planeaba tener la autoridad que su madre se había ganado, porque si Juvia le decía que era hora de dormir aunque no entendiera intentaba hacerle caso.

— Ya me di cuenta que es lo que quieres, mocoso. –Y jugando señaló al niño que movía su boquita muy lentamente. — Quieres a Juvia para ti solo, eres malvado. –Gray seguía consintiendo a su bebé, meciéndolo suavemente para que durmiera, le daba besos y abrazos, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero aún así su objetivo era que durmiera para pasar un tiempo divertido con la peli azul.

— ¿Quieres jugar? Veamos que hay por aquí entonces –Suavemente Gray dejó al bebé en la mesa de cambio para buscar juguetes con sonidos y formas, lento paseó una sonaja colorida en el rango de visión del niño de un lado para otro y se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba desarrollando muy bien su motricidad.

— Te amo hijo, jamás lo dudes. –Y después de que su brazo doliera de tanto que jugó con cada uno de los muñecos a su alcance acarició el cabello de Silver, él muy despacio sacó su lengua abriendo su boca en un bostezo, Gray sonrió al saber que estaba a punto de dormirse.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la silla mecedora para empezar a cantar una canción de cuna que se sabía a medias, esperó pacientemente a que Silver se quedará profundo y muy suavemente se levantó para dejarlo en su cuna. Se aseguró antes de salir que el monitor estuviera sirviendo y volvió a verlo en su cuna, lo levantó un poco y lo arropó, después de algunos intentos para que estuviera en la posición correcta.

Cerró suavemente la puerta y se dirigió con una gran sonrisa a la habitación donde ella dijo que lo estaría esperando, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando no la vio ahí, ¿Cuánto le había tomado dormir al bebé? Tal vez unos veinte a treinta minutos, pero aún así el tenía ganas de estar con ella.

— ¿Juvia? –Susurró y bajó las escaleras para hallarla levantando todos los libros que en medio de su rabieta esa mañana había tirado al suelo, la casa nuevamente empezaba a verse limpia y la joven sonrió al ver cómo la perseguía con la mirada.

— ...Perdón Gray. –El Fullbuster ladeó la cabeza intentando comprender sus palabras, ella tomó aquel sobre transparente donde se encontraban las pastillas alucinógenas para empezar a romperlas con rabia.

— No tienes porque pedir perdón, dame eso. –Y también la ayudó a romperlas con furia, haciéndole entender a aquel gigante que atormentaba a su Juvia que él estaba ahí para protegerla, para evitar que siguiera molestándola e interfiriendo en su vida.

Y en el momento en que habían hecho polvo el contenido de la bolsa Juvia corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Gray.

— Juvia en serio lo siente demasiado. –Gray la abrazó fuertemente para luego apretarla fuertemente de las mejillas y obligarla a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

— Si tú caes yo te levantaré. ¿Entiendes?

— Juvia entiende, si tú caes Juvia te levantará también. –El joven pegó su frente en la de ella para con ese acto hacer una promesa.

— Tenemos que encarcelar a ese maldito. –Juvia abrió grandemente sus ojos para enseguida mostrar su miedo, era un hombre poderoso, hacia parte de una mafia muy fuerte y podía llegar a tomar represarías contra ellos, podía vengarse del pequeño e indefenso Silver y eso jamás lo permitiría. Eso fue lo que Juvia le explicó a Gray, cosa que alguien tan testarudo como él no iba a tomar como un impedimento.

— Juvia debemos detener a ese idiota antes de que siga acabando con la vida de las demás personas, le vende droga a las niñas. Tenías casi quince años cuanto te metió en esto y eso es algo imperdonable. –Gray estaba enojado y no podía calmarse ya que se habían metido con lo más importante en su vida. Respiró profundo y sonrió con malicia, de algo le deben servir tantas horas sentando leyendo las leyes del país.

— Deja todo esto en mis manos, él idiota estará en la cárcel sin imaginar que fuimos nosotros los que lo delatamos, pero debes jurarme algo. –La chica aceptó dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible, pensó en su hijo, en Silver que no sería un niño para siempre y debía eliminar todos los peligros del mundo que podían afectarlo.

— Juvia te dirá todo lo que sabe, tal vez haya cambiado su modus operandi, pero bailara por dinero. Ese idiota es adicto al dinero.

— Nos tomará algunos meses lograr tener la suficiente evidencia, pero seremos pacientes. Por lo pronto, Juvia. Juntos nos vamos a encargar de sacar esto fuera de nuestra casa, de nuestras vidas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Siempre juntos. –Juvia agarró delicadamente la jeringa y Gray tomó aquel paquete. — ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? –Juvia con un gesto afirmó su respuesta y caminó a la cocina para buscar una bolsa oscura, entonces juntos salieron al corredor para lanzar aquellos objetos por el agujero en la pared que llevaba a aquel lugar donde se almacenaba la basura.

— ¿Lista?

— Sí –Y como una especie de ritual ambos lanzaron con fuerza la bolsa muy lejos, desde entonces Juvia iba a empezar a superar su problema y a jamás recaer, porque su familia necesitaba una mujer fuerte y ejemplar.

— No volveremos a hablar del tema. –La joven guardó silencio y se aferró a la cintura de Gray abrazándolo fuertemente para en seguida entrar al apartamento.

— Es mejor no hablar más de esto.

— Bien ¿En que estábamos? –Al cerrar la puerta hábilmente Gray subió a la joven apoyándose en la lamina, rápidamente Juvia reaccionó abrazándose a Gray con sus extremidades superiores e inferiores.

— En que los dos iban a amarse hasta agotar sus fuerzas. –Gray mordió su labio inferior para enterrar su nariz en la curvatura del cuello de Juvia.

— Respuesta correcta, linda. –Y caminado cuidadosamente con ella en brazos la llevó hasta el sillón, suavemente la depositó en el más grande y se subió encima de ella siendo cuidadoso de no espicharla.

— Juvia te desea mucho. –E inmediatamente el calor en su cuerpo volvió a aparecer, los besos no escatimaban en intensidad y las prendas volaban por el apretamiento, cuando los dos estaban de nuevo desnudos el celular de Juvia sonó insistentemente.

— Sigamos, no importa.

— Déjala ponerlo en silencio. –Gray la aprisionó en sus brazos impidiéndoselo, ni siquiera la dejó mover un milímetro y cuando el sonido se detuvo en el aparato de ella el teléfono del Fullbuster sonó imprudentemente.

— Puede ser algo sobre el padre de Juvia o sobre tu padre.

— Volverán a llamar, solo serán siete minutos. –Y mordiéndose el labio inferior la chica estuvo de acuerdo con Gray, las manos de Gray descaradamente se posaron en la zona íntima de la peli azul para estimularla y en seguida tomó su miembro para guiarlo por el camino correcto.

Juvia cerró los ojos esperando la sensación de volverse uno con su hombre, sin embargo el timbre de la puerta de su apartamento sonó interrumpiendo nuevamente su momento íntimo. Gray gruñó en frustración mientras que Juvia hizo un puchero que mostraba su protesta.

— Ve antes de que despierten a Silver.

— Ponte algo de ropa. –Juvia asintió y recogió sus prendas para enseguida subir al segundo piso y buscar el resto de sus prendas, con enojo Gray abrió la puerta dirigiéndole una mala mirada a quien sea que estaba detrás de la puerta no sin antes ponerse algo de ropa. Automáticamente su mirada se ablandó cuando vio a su padre, como un instinto lo abrazó fuertemente, los ojos grises del mayor de los Fullbuster se abrieron de la sorpresa. Ver a Gray nuevamente como su hijo, sin aquella barba, limpio y con algo de ropa le causó una gran sensación en su corazón. Sonrió automáticamente y puso sus brazos en la espalda de su hijo.

— Estás de vuelta, Gray. –Lo palmeó en la espalda y aunque estaba bastante angustiado por Juvia en ese momento estaba un poco más relajado ya que ella no estaba completamente sola.

— Es tiempo de dejarlo ir, papá. –Silver entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. — No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, Gray. –Era una carga menos saber que no tenía que preocuparse porque su hijo cometiera una locura, pero ¿Silver había logrado perdonar del todo a Bacchus? Después de ese accidente su familia se había destruido en pequeños pedazos, la vida del mayor de los Fullbuster cambió drásticamente ya que pasó de tenerlo todo a conocer el feo sabor de la soledad. Era su chica, la mujer que amaba con todo el corazón y con la que había compartido millones de vivencias, Gray lo odiaba y lo abandonó después de eso y la respuesta era No, Silver no lo quería ver y en parte entendía a Gray, pero las personas merecían una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Y dónde está ella? Me enteré lo de su padre y vine lo más pronto posible. — ¿No te podías demorar cinco minutos más? –Silver ladeó la cabeza ante el susurro de Gray, vio como la joven bajaba prontamente las escaleras para finalmente al igual que su hijo recibirlo con un abrazo.

— Padre, Juvia te extraño demasiado. Gracias por estar aquí.

— Lo siento, princesita. Sabes que en mi encontraras todo el apoyo que necesitas.

— Gracias. Eso es suficiente para ella.

— ¿Y tú cuando volviste, Gray? ¿Cómo pasó esto? –Y aunque en ese momento deseaba que su padre se fuera para estar a solas con Juvia dejó que este se sentará en el sillón y lentamente le explicó lo que había sucedido mientras Juvia contestaba su celular que nuevamente sonaba intensamente.

No había otro ser en el mundo más insistente que Gajeel cuando decidía sobre proteger a Juvia, pero la intención de su llamada era otra.

— Hola mujer, ya me enteré de lo de Cloud, ¿Cómo estás? –La peli azul cubrió levemente el celular para dirigirse a los dos hombres en su sala.

— Es Gajeel-kun. Juvia va a contestar.

— Claro princesita. –Lentamente caminó a la cocina y suspiró profundo, ya podía darle una respuesta a aquello que él le había propuesto.

— ¿Sabes? A Juvia le dolió mucho enterarse que su padre, fuerte y que jamás se dejaba aplastar de nadie terminara de esta manera, duele muchísimo.

— Mujer estamos terminando con Levy lo más pronto posible con está reunión de negocios para ir contigo.

— ¡No! –Casi gritó, no quería a nadie más en su casa, sabía muy bien que debía estar de luto y que debía respetar la memoria de su padre, pero sus deseos carnales eran mucho más fuertes. Solo sería un momento.

— ¿No? ¿Ese idiota nuevamente está haciendo alboroto para que nadie te vea o que? Te juro que cuando lo vea le voy a romper la cara.

— No, no es eso. Gajeel-kun, Juvia tiene que contarte muchas cosas, pero Gray al fin está aquí, entendió que estaba perdiendo a su familia con su obsesión y decidió cambiar. –Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un gran gruñido, a Gajeel no terminaba de convencerle aquel cambio y simplemente no quería que su niña siguiera sufriendo.

— ¿Entonces quieres que pasemos mañana?

— Juvia cree que es lo más prudente. Gracias por tu llamada, Gajeel-kun.

— Llama si necesitas algo, Chao. –La joven colgó el celular y asomó la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina.

— Iba a perderlos, si se iban a Inglaterra ella iba a conocer otros hombres y ya no la tendría a mi lado jamás. –Juvia detestaba ver a Gray de esa manera, sentado con su cabeza agachada y con el tono de voz tan quebrado.

— Ten más confianza en ti, hijo. ¿Crees que si no estuviera loca por ti ya no te hubiera abandonado hace tiempo? –Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la peli azul, Silver tenía mucha razón, si Juvia no amara a Gray ya se hubiera marchado con su hijo.

— ¿Quieren algo de tomar? –La muchacha gritó desde ese lugar y ambos vieron en su dirección.

— Estoy sediento, gracias. ¿Dónde está mi nieto que hace casi dos semanas no lo veo?

— Está arriba, padre. –Y emocionado se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a la habitación del mocoso. Juvia se dedicó a preparar una bebida fría sin darse cuenta de la presencia del oji gris, repentinamente Juvia sintió como Gray colaba sus manos por su blusa hasta toquetear sus pechos.

— Te has salvado mucho hoy. –Juvia intentó detenerlo alejando sus manos del cuerpo de ella, sin embargo no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo.

— Padre está arriba, puede descubrirlos en cualquier momento. –Suavemente Gray acarició el vientre de la peli azul para enseguida besarse el cuello.

— Eres muy hermosa, Juvia. Tan tímida, pero salvaje en la cama. ¿Te acuerdas todo lo que me dijiste aquella noche? –Juvia pasó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca y negó avergonzada al saber que estaba algo pasada de tragos y que esa noche fue de descontrol para ella.

— ¿Princesita cuando tienes que ir a vacunar a Silver? –Por un segundo se quedaron como estatuas, luego Silver hizo como si no hubiera visto nada, pero el sonrojo en el rostro de Juvia era algo que no podía ocultar.

Los habían atrapado con las manos en la masa y literalmente Gray soltó aquellos grandes dotes que la naturaleza le habían dado a la peli azul para tratar de que el momento fuera menos incomodo.

— ¿Por que no avisas antes de entrar, viejo? –Un poco abochornado Gray trató de calmar la situación.

— Voy a llevarme una hora a mi nieto para darle un paseo. –Y abandonando el lugar subió nuevamente a la habitación del bebé para sacar lo que necesitaba.

Juvia quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente para luego cruzar sus brazos e inflar sus cachetes en desacuerdo.

— Juvia te dijo que padre iba a verlos.

— No te avergüences, somos una pareja que hace tres meses no tiene absolutamente nada. No es como si el viejo jamás hubiera sido joven y ya que tenemos un hijo es obvio que no esperamos hasta al matrimonio, así que no importa lo que diga. Hasta se ofreció a darnos nuestro espacio.

— No nos demoramos. A ver dile adiós a tus padres. –El pequeño Silver sonrió y salió con su abuelo del apartamento, la joven caminó tras de ellos intentando detenerlos, no había dejado a su hijo en manos de nadie y en cierta manera le preocupaba.

— ¡Cuídalo mucho! –Gritó Gray, esperó que los dos desaparecieran de su rango de visión para llevar su mirada a Juvia que ahora estaba muy preocupada.

— ¿Será que padre no necesitará la ayuda de Juvia?

— Vamos Juvia, no te preocupes por nuestro mocoso. Si te sirve de consuelo él me cuido de pequeño. –Juvia abrió sus ojos horrorizada y jugando con Gray intentó correr tras Silver.

— Eres muy graciosa. –Juvia sonrió y sensual caminó dentro del apartamento, solo serían algunos minutos y que mejor que Silver que tenía mucha más experiencia que ellos. Gray como una marioneta sin voluntad propia siguió aquel trasero que se contorneaba eróticamente e intentó agarrarla en las escaleras, pero Juvia fue hábil y como una niña corrió a la cama para que él le siguiera el juego.

— Ya no hay donde más escapar.

— Juvia ya no quiere seguir escapando.

Y como la tercera es la vencida, ahí sí no había nada que los detuviera e interrumpiera. Gray le quitó el volumen a su celular y lo dejó encima de la mesa de noche. Gray no debía contenerse porque Juvia ya no estaba embarazada, iba a ser tan salvaje como él solo sabía hacerlo, pero sería muy diferente a su primera vez juntos. No se comportarían como dos extraños intentando jugar a darse placer, en ese momento eran dos personas que se amaban profundamente y que harían el amor de una manera fuerte, con necesidad y con deseo.

Apresuradamente Juvia le quitó la camiseta a Gray, dulce, desesperada y con ganas de saborear de nuevo esa piel trigueña que aparecía en sus más sucios pensamientos. Juvia lo empujó levemente para quitarlo de encima y poder disfrutar mejor de su cuerpo. El joven se arrodilló en la cama para disfrutar de los besos suaves que Juvia le estaba proporcionando en el pecho, de las caricias fuertes que le daba en la espalda, de aquel largo cabello azul cayéndole por su hombro.

— No te detengas nunca. –Los vellos de los brazos de Gray no tardaron en erizarse al sentir el aliento caliente de la joven sobre su pecho, como un acto de reflejo llevó sus grandes manos al cabello de la chica para empezar a acariciarlo.

— Juvia no planea hacerlo. –ferozmente la chica se apoderó de la boca de Gray, a medida que los segundos pasaban intensificó su beso usando la lengua en una serie de movimientos impecables y maravillosos, Gray que estaba siguiendo el ritmo de esa lengua en su boca la atrapó con sus labios para chuparla con sus labios y después de un suave mordisco liberarla.

Las caricias fueron más rápidas, con más apuro y deseo, Juvia levantó sus brazos para que Gray se deshiciera de su blusa y rápidamente puso sus labios en el cuello del joven, lo extrañaba, le fascinaba el olor a hombre que salía en ese momento de él, le encantaba que luchará para que Juvia no tuviera el control de la situación.

— Tienes un cuerpo espectacular, linda. –Gray no era de los que hablaba en la cama, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres cumplirán sus caprichos y se fueran, pero desde que conoció a Juvia todo cambio. Sabía que en ese momento debía elevar la autoestima de Juvia muy alto y le hablaría tanto como su excitación le permitiera. La joven vio los ojos grises de Gray esperando que fuera verdad lo que decía, no había mentira en sus ojos de hecho la peli azul solo había quedado con unos ligeros desperfectos que se eliminaban rápidamente y el Fullbuster quería que supiera que así era enteramente suya.

— Gracias. Tú no estás nada mal. –La joven sonrió y permitió que le quitaran su sostén en un ágil movimiento, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de Gray deslizarse por su pantalón, levantó ligeramente la pierna para darle espacio y nuevamente sus labios se tocaron en un sensual y ardiente beso.

— Juvia también quiere. –Y Gray no pudo evitar suspirar débilmente cuando sintió las caricias de Juvia en su zona íntima. Rápido, su "amigo" reaccionó al saber que ella era la única que lograba encenderlo tanto, ya estaba más que excitado.

— ¿Deseas a Juvia? –La joven detuvo su movimiento para conocer la respuesta de Gray, el joven mordió su labio inferior.

— Mucho, Juvia. Por favor no te detengas. –La oji azul sonrió automáticamente para luego bajar el jean de Gray con su ropa interior incluida, como una pantera se lanzó encima del peli negro al ver cómo había quedado acostado al quitarse su pantalón.

Gray disfrutó la vista que le presentaban sus ojos, sus pechos enormes, sus ojos azules repletos de placer, esas mejillas rosadas y aquel cabello cayéndole de una manera sensual era lo mejor que Gray había visto en la vida. Por instinto llevo sus manos al pantalón de la joven para desabrocharlo, ella se levantó un poco con ayuda del espaldar de la cama y finalmente con ayuda del Fullbuster se deshizo de las únicas prendas que poseía.

— Compláceme. –Juvia lentamente movió sus caderas para frotar su sexo con el de Gray, a lo que el oji gris le llamaba tortura para la peli azul era una de las mejores maneras de estimular su botón rosa y sentir cómo el placer la abarcaba.

— Te ves simplemente increíble así. –Juvia detuvo su movimiento y lento se volvió uno con Gray, el joven gruñó en satisfacción y con fuerza la agarró de las caderas para darle más estabilidad.

— Aquí es cuando me tomas de la mano y me dices que me amas, siento que me utilizas. –Y la joven emitió una carcajada para curvar su espalda y alcanzar la boca de Gray.

— Juvia te ama, mucho. –Y con brutal y perfecta sincronía la Loxar movió sus caderas en un ritmo descomunal, ágil, pero sobre todo desesperado.

— ¿Así te gusta? –Gray asintió y le dio el control por algunos minutos, sabía que no estaba en capacidad para aguantar mucho, pero quería alargar lo más posible su encuentro, tratando de compensar todo el tiempo que estuvo sin ella.

— Es mi turno. –La joven asintió suavemente mientras él la empujaba con delicadeza a la cama, se separó de ella por unos segundos para tomar las piernas de la joven en sus brazos y subirlas a tal altura que su zona íntima quedará en un ángulo donde entrará más profundo en ella.

La tenía totalmente a su merced y se volvió nuevamente uno con ella para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenían. La joven ahogó un gemido de excitación, le fascinaba verlo sobre ella y todas las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir. Con sutileza Gray movió sus caderas en un ritmo que lo complacía a él y a ella, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ser brusco, pues sus instintos cavernícolas escondidos querían surgir.

Y las preocupaciones de Juvia por no darle placer a Gray una vez que naciera el bebé desaparecieron, estaba llevando a la gloria al peli negro aunque no se estuviera moviendo en lo absoluto. Como un reflejo apretó fuertemente la sabana y mordió fuertemente su labio inferior para no ser ruidosa.

Sus pechos se movían con descontrol, Gray respiró hondamente siendo paciente, tratando de todos los medios de llevarla al punto máximo de su excitación, el clímax para él estaba a punto de llegar y solo quería que Juvia disfrutará tanto como él.

— Ya no aguanto –Juvia suspiró y admiró el rostro de su peli negro ya con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, sabia lo insaciable que podía llegar a ser su chico así que ese solo sería el primer round, gimió levemente al sentir como Gray se movía con más fuerza y rapidez.

— ¡Juvia! –Gray gruñó en un ronco sonido, la joven cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de aquel calor en su zona íntima indicando que su chico había terminado, los temblores rápidamente desaparecieron de su cuerpo y su respiración agitada necesitaba nivelarse, había estado más corto de lo usual, sin embargo había sido suficiente para amarse y deleitarse.

Durante minutos ambos se proporcionaron caricias hasta que la chica fue la primera en ceder, no era para menos, ser una madre era todo un desafío que se robaba toda su energía, pero ahí estaba él, cuidando sus sueños y sobre todo comprendiéndola, y cuando retomará fuerzas la despertaría, pero claramente él se encontraba débil, no había dormido bien y tampoco se había alimentado adecuadamente durante esos días.

Suavemente Gray paseó su mano por el cabello de la joven y subió más la cobija para arroparla, de repente escuchó el sonido de la vibración de su celular y lo tomó, se dio cuenta que era Natsu y antes de poder contestar la notificación se envió a su pantalla de inicio, vio que otros mensajes tenía y vio un mensaje de su padre. "_No olviden protegerse" _y un frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta el dedo gordo del pie, sus ojos estaban abiertos grandemente y lentamente posó su mirada en la chica que estaba durmiendo.

Estaba completamente seguro que eso no podía pasar, Juvia acababa de tener un bebé y claramente se estaba engañando porque simplemente no quería aceptar la realidad.

— ¡Juvia! –Gray no aguantó la incertidumbre, la joven perezosamente abrió los ojos y vio la preocupación en el rostro de su chico que la alarmó enseguida.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Puedes quedar embarazada después de tener un hijo?

— Obviamente, por eso Juv...-Y cortó la frase inmediatamente cuando un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su corazón, se levantó y buscó rápidamente dentro del cajón una pequeño artefacto circular con mini píldoras de colores. La grosería al ver que aún quedaban existencias que no consumió en el día adecuado fue enorme, miró con miedo a Gray y pasó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca.

— ¡Diablos! Juvia no las siguió tomando porque tú, tú ya ni la mirabas y lo olvido por completo con todo esto que les estaba pasando. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró al horizonte demasiado preocupada, debía ser muy de malas para que le pasara dos veces lo mismo.

— ¿Cuando podemos saberlo? –Gray se acostó en la cama y su risa no paraba, en ese momento solo podía reír a carcajadas, inmediatamente Juvia cruzó sus brazos y le dedicó una mirada penetrante.

— ¿De que te ríes, Gray? ¡Esto es muy serio! –Gray limpió las lágrimas que habían salido y luego la abrazó fuertemente.

— Somos los más idiotas del universo. –y la risa de Gray fue contagiosa para ella, todas las probabilidades estaban en contra de que ella pudiera quedar embarazada así que la joven relajó sus brazos.

— Juvia ha llegado a la conclusión de que el calor le gana a la razón. Sí, los dos son solo un par de idiotas. –Gray estaba asustado, si con Silver ya tenía suficiente no podía imaginar que podía suceder si traían a otro bebé al mundo.

— ¿Cuando pueden saberlo? –Juvia levantó sus hombros y correspondió a aquel abrazo del joven.

— Tal vez en un mes, Juvia debe tener quince minutos de embarazo y ella no cree que puedan saberlo ahora. –Gray sonrió y asintió.

— Entonces lo único que debemos hacer es esperar y pedir condones a domicilio.

— ¿Estás loco? Qué vergüenza.

— Es mejor buscar protección, pues recuerda que vamos en el primer round. –Juvia negó en desacuerdo y aunque estaba asustada por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, él estaba ahí con ella y algo harían.

.

.

.

Y Juvia le echo una última mirada a la tumba de su padre, leyó la inscripción allí escrita y aunque fue un hombre malo con ella al fin de cuentas era su padre y le dolía que estuviera muerto, pensó en que si la situación hubiera sido diferente tal vez ahora estaría pasando tiempo con Silver, con ella, era una chica bastante soñadora. Sonrió por sus pensamientos y dejó una rosa blanca sobre su lápida, no fue capaz de verlo, había quedado tan irreconocible que no abrió su ataúd, ni permitió que nadie más lo viera.

— Descansa en paz, padre. –Lentamente tomó la mano de Gray para empezar a caminar de vuelta a la camioneta donde Silver los esperaba con su hijo. Respiró profundamente ya que era duro para ella, debía dejar todo atrás para concentrarse en su futuro, en sus sueños, en sus metas y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

— Gracias por hacerte cargo, Juvia no imaginó que fuera tan duro.

— De nada, volvamos a casa. –Juvia estuvo de acuerdo con la proposición de Gray, al acercarse a la calle donde estaban los autos el Fullbuster vio a sus amigos reunidos, sonrió con una delgada línea ya que no sabía cómo iban a recibirlo después de como se portó con ellos.

— Hola –Y lo primero que sintió fue aquella mirada fría y roja sobre su cuerpo, Gajeel sorpresivamente le dio un puño en todo el rostro a Gray que le dio un poco de desconcierto.

— ¿Qué haces? –Levy intentó reprenderlo y Juvia vio a Gray para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

— Me lo merecía, estoy bien, linda. –Todos sonrieron estando de acuerdo con Gray, definitivamente necesitaba algo que lo trajera totalmente a la realidad. Natsu volvía a ser feliz, no quería que su amigo perdiera todo lo que amaba y fue el primero en lanzarse a abrazarlo.

— Me alegra que hayas vuelto. No vuelvas a hacernos esto, idiota.

— Lo siento, Natsu. Perdóname.

— Gracias por ayudar a Juvia cuando no estuve allí, perdón por lo idiota que fui. –Juvia sintió la vibración en su celular y se alejó un poco de la conversación, vio un mensaje de Juvia en el inicio de pantalla y su corazón dolió un poco.

**Cana 12:03pm: **"_Me enteré de lo que pasó, linda. Lo siento mucho y aunque no pueda estar allá por lo que pasó con nuestros hombres quiero decirte que sigues siendo mi amiga o al menos espero que tu tampoco me guardes rencor por lo que sucedió"_

Al leerlo la joven sonrió con un deje de tristeza, vio a Gray que animadamente hablaba con todos y lo tomó de la mano para ponerse en punticas y susurrarle en el oido.

— Juvia cree que es hora de arreglar las injusticias que hiciste con Cana. –El muchacho la vio y aunque quería posponer ese encuentro debía cerrar ese ciclo.

— Tenemos algo que hacer, gracias por todo. –Gray le dio la mano a todos, sin embargo dudó en acercarse a Gajeel pues temía que lo despidiera con un nuevo golpe. Él le estiró la mano y Gajeel frunciendo el ceño lo aprietó fuertemente.

— Gracias por cuidar de ella, Gajeel.

— Es como mi hermanita, no tienes porque agradecerlo. –Juvia se despidió de todos y abrazó a Gajeel para finalmente meterse en la camioneta.

— Gracias por cuidarlo, padre. –Juvia recibió al infante entre sus brazos después de ponerse el cinturón y miró a Gray que estaba mirando fijamente el volante de la camioneta.

— ¿Listo? –Gray vio los ojos de Juvia y después de pensar en todo lo que había pasado asintió, tal vez nunca estaría totalmente listo para perdonarlo, pero debía remendar sus errores y ser el mejor padre para Silver.

El joven arrancó el carro y vio a su padre por el espejo retrovisor — ¿Puedes acercarme a la empresa? Debo ocuparme de algunas cosas. –El peli negro asintió y salió del cementerio, durante todo el camino estuvo en completo silencio, únicamente pensaba en ese hombre y en lo duro que podía ser volverlo a encontrar, pero debía hacerlo por la chica que también tenía perdida su mirada en la ventana, pensando muy probablemente en su padre y en como terminó.

— Gracias por traerme hijo, puedes tomarte el resto del día. –Y Gray asintió, al fin de cuentas era su jefe. Esperó que su padre entrara a salvo a la empresa para emprender el camino a la casa de Cana.

Juvia abrió los ojos grandemente al conocer el camino por el cual se estaba yendo Gray, él la vio de reojo para luego concentrarse en su camino.

— Este es el mejor atajo, Juvia. Además ya debo superarlo. –Juvia vio a su bebé que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos para respirar con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Recostó su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla y lentamente cerró sus ojos, Juvia prácticamente se quedaba dormida en cualquier lugar.

Al pasar por el semáforo de la tragedia cerró sus ojos cuando se aseguró que el auto estaba quieto. Puso su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla y recordó a su madre, los mejores momentos que había vivido junto a ella.

— Me lo habías advertido y no te hice caso. Ahora quiero que sepas que te amo, mami. Voy a perdonarlo por ti. –Al abrir sus ojos el semáforo estaba en verde, se aseguró de que no hubieran carros que pudieran estrellarlos y así a toda velocidad dejó aquel semáforo con todos los malos sentimientos, los de venganza, odio y remordimiento, era hora de que el también siguiera adelante. Volteó por algunas calles más y finalmente estaba en la casa de Bacchus.

— ¿Quieres que Juvia te acompañe?

— No, quédate con Silver. –La muchacha se quedó quieta en su lugar, pero aún así no despegó sus ojos de Gray para así estar pendiente de cada movimiento del peli negro.

La mano de Gray no quería moverse, sin embargo golpeó fuertemente para no arrepentirse y salir corriendo. Los segundos que esperó fueron tortuosos, pero abrieron la puerta y la peli castaña se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Gray en su puerta. Inmediatamente el Fullbuster se dio cuenta que la joven estaba pasado dificultades, estaba algo más delgada, con ojeras muy marcadas y sus manos tenían cortadas.

— Por favor no haga un escándalo de nuevo. Mi hijo está en casa y Bacchus quedó muy afectado por lo que usted le dijo. –Los ojos curiosos de Gray vieron dentro de la casa de la peli castaña, la casa estaban llena de partes de muñecos, Cana tenía que sacar dinero de donde fuera y con ayuda de Bacchus consiguieron un trabajo duro, pero que les daba la comida. Debían armar casi quinientos muñecos en menos de un día y las pequeñas astillas que debían eliminar de la madera le provocaban eso a las delicadas manos de la joven.

— Yo vengo porque sé que me equivoqué contigo. Eres la mejor empleada que he tenido y quiero que vuelvas a trabajar, no conmigo, pero hay una vacante muy buena en la que te pagarán más y el horario sería más flexible para que pases más tiempo con tu hijo. –La muchacha abrió sus ojos grandemente, no sabía que pensar y tenía miedo que todo fuera una trampa, tal vez parte de un plan para vengarse de Bacchus.

— No es necesario, Gray. Conseguí un nuevo empleo y quiero que sepas que apoyo a Bacchus, si lamentó mucho lo que pasó con tu madre, pero él es el padre de mi hijo y quiere cambiar.

— Casualmente eres una beneficiaría de las becas que damos a nuestros empleados, puedes terminar la universidad y así aspirar a un puesto mejor, a cambio trabajaras en nuestra empresa.

— No puedo aceptarlo.

— Cana, Gildarts se cortó con una astilla. ¿Dónde está el botiquín? –Y los ojos de Bacchus se abrieron al ver a Gray en su casa. Se reprimió un poco y se preparó para recibir una nueva tanta de insultos.

— Entra a la casa Bacchus, por favor. –Cana asustada porque una nueva escena se presentará intentó proteger a su chico.

— ¡Bacchus! –La peli castaña tragó toda la saliva acumulada en su boca algo asustada. — Vengo a decirte que espero que redimas tus pecados, que aunque no he logrado perdonarte del todo, lo haré algún día. –El de ojos rojos sintió como sus labios temblaban ligeramente, él vivió tantos años con el cargo de consciencia, con el arrepentimiento por lo que hizo, que ver a Gray haciendo esto era muy significativo para él.

— Gracias, muchas gracias, Gray. –Y aunque no permitió que Bacchus lo abrazara curveó un poco la línea de sus labios.

— Solo les deseo que sean felices. –Gray les dio la espalda y antes de caminar hacia la camioneta sonrió ligeramente. — Mañana puntual en la empresa, Cana.

— Sí señor. –La joven puso su mano en su frente como si estuviera recibiendo órdenes y luego abrazó a Bacchus que rompió en llanto entre sus brazos, era un nuevo comienzo para todos.

.

_Dos meses después_

_._

Su mano estaba fuertemente agarrada a la de la peli azul mientras miraba el monitor a su lado, trataba de entender aquellas manchas que la pantalla les mostraba, pero para los dos era muy difícil.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Estamos embarazados?–Se atrevió a preguntar Gray cuando Grandeney dejó de mover el aparato en el vientre plano de la peli azul.

— Solo puedo decir que tiene bastante puntería señor Fullbuster. –Y Juvia mordió sus labio inferior asimilando la noticia, su periodo se había detenido, pero necesitaba estar cien por ciento segura, bien, la ecografía no podía mentir.

— Juvia no puede creer que le hayas metido otro gol. –El comentario fue algo hiriente para Gray, pero no por el bebé, si no claramente porque la oportunidad de su vida la había dejado pasar y los directivos del equipo estaban tan enojados con él que ya era imposible obtener una nueva esperanza para entrar.

— Perdón, Juvia no quería referirse a eso.

— No, fue el mejor de los goles, Juvia...¿Puede mostrarme a mi hijo? –La peli rosa asintió y en el monitor señaló la pequeña silueta de Aqua, no era más grande que un frijol y aún no podían saber si era una niña o un niño, pero estaban felices de que estuviera sana y que creciera lentamente dentro de Juvia.

— El feto luce muy bien, así que como con Silver cuadraremos todas las citas de control, ya tienes mi número por si necesitas algo, Juvia. Puedes vestirte. –La joven se levantó de la camilla y respiró profundamente, era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos, haría su mejor intento por ser la mejor de las madres.

Caminó lentamente a la puerta cuando estuvo lista y vio a Gray que no dejaba de mirar la copia de la ecografía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Al menos él estaba feliz por la noticia y sí, en ese momento Gray se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a perder ni un solo segundo con ese bebé como lo hizo con Silver.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda? –Juvia negó con su cabeza y recibió la hoja que contenía las indicaciones y las fechas de control.

— No, muchas gracias por todo. –Dándose la mano juntos salieron del consultorio, Gray abrazó a Juvia por los hombros y le dio un tierno beso en su cabello azul.

— Soy el mejor hacedor de tiernos bebés.

— Con una gran puntería.

— Debemos apresurarnos o perderé el vuelo.

— ¿En serio tienes que irte? Es el cumpleaños de Juvia y el aniversario de ambos. –El joven asintió y le dio un beso en la frente a la joven.

— Te lo recompensare te lo juro, sabes que es muy importante esa reunión con los socios. –Juvia hizo un puchero adorable y juntos caminaron al parqueadero del hospital. Al llegar a los autos Juvia suspiró profundamente y abrazó fuertemente a Gray.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que Juvia te acompañe al aeropuerto?

— Prefiero que vayas por el mocoso ahora, no estoy muy seguro de las capacidades de Lucy como cuidadora de bebés y me inquieta que esté con el estúpido de Natsu. –La joven besó suavemente los labios de Gray, no quería separarse de él y más con esa noticia.

— ¿Cuando le dirán a todos sobre el bebé?

— Ya encontraremos el momento adecuado, no quiero que Gajeel me golpeé por embarazarte otra vez. –Juvia sonrió y sintió como Gray se agachaba y besaba su vientre.

— Cuídate mucho mocoso número dos. –La Loxar acarició suavemente el cabello de su chico y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin ninguna razón.

— No llores, Juvia. Solo serán tres días. –La peli azul asintió y se refugió en los brazos de Gray.

— Vas a estar en otro continente, por favor piensa mucho en Juvia. Llámala cuando llegues, ¿Está bien? –Gray asintió para limpiarle esas lágrimas rebeldes.

— Dale un beso de mi parte a mi mocoso.

— Eso hará Juvia. –Con dificultad Juvia soltó la mano de Gray y se subió en la camioneta para ir por su bebé. Vio a su hombre por el espejo retrovisor y respiró profundo al ver cómo su vida había cambiado drásticamente, al saber que había pasado todo un año desde que se conocieron.

La joven enlazó su celular con el carro y escuchó todas aquellas canciones que tenían un gran significado para ellos dos, manejó prudentemente y no podía dejar de acariciar su vientre cada vez que el auto se detenía por algún trancón o semáforo, tenía mucho miedo, pero sabía que podría hacerlo.

Parqueó el auto en frente de la mansión de Natsu y caminó lentamente a la casa. No podía negar que estaba triste por la partida de Gray, pero debía entender que lo hacía por el bienestar de todos.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Que te dijeron, Juvia? –la rubia emocionada saludó a Juvia quien solo respiró profundo.

— Es tan grande como un frijol –Lucy no pudo ocultar su sorpresa abriendo grandemente sus ojos y tapando su boca con sus manos.

— Diablos, Juvia, debes tenerle miedo a Gray. Da en el blanco. –La joven sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

— En este momento debe estar llegando al aeropuerto.

— Salgamos un poco para distraernos, Natsu se queda cuidando a su sobrino.

— ¿Estás loca? La última vez que le dijiste eso embarazaron a Juvia.

— lo bueno es que ya estás embarazada y eso no puede suceder.

— Pero a Juvia le da vergüenza con Natsu-san. Vamos con el pequeño bebé.

— Está bien.

Las dos mujeres con el pequeño niño salieron en dirección desconocida, Juvia estaba muy triste por la partida de Gray y solo esperaba distraer su mente en algo.

Juvia se sorprendió al ver que habían llegado a un parque, era un gran lugar para el pequeño Silver, pero definitivamente no era lo que ella se esperaba.

Se bajó con el niño en sus brazos y vio numerosos globos de aire caliente muy vistosos y coloridos por todo el lugar, era un espectáculo hermoso.

— Juvia no sabía que había exposición de globos, que lindos se ven.

— Son hermosos. –Juntas caminaron por todo el lugar mientras el mocoso miraba fijamente los globos y sonreía al ver las formas y colores.

— ¿Eres amante de estos globos? –Lucy negó y rió al ver la reacción de Juvia al ver a Gray en la canastilla del globo que se encontraba en el centro de la zona verde.

— ¿Se le antoja un paseo, señorita? –Juvia mordió su lengua para controlar la emoción que estaba sintiendo, su corazón casi se detuvo cuando lo vio porque lo hallaba en un avión rumbo a Estados Unidos.

— Yo te cuido a Silver-kun, vamos a estar sentados en esa banca. –Suavemente la joven depositó al bebé en los brazos de Lucy para salir corriendo y alcanzar a Gray, el joven saltó para salir del globo y dejó que ella lo abrazara fuertemente.

— No es justo que le hagas esto a Juvia. Ella estaba muy triste porque te tenias que ir.

— No quería arruinar la sorpresa. –En un movimiento, como todo un caballero puso un banquillo para que la chica pudiera acceder al globo, Juvia lo dudó ya que jamás había usado una cosa así, pero confiaba en su chico y en sus habilidades.

— Vamos a ver la ciudad. –Con habilidad el joven entró al globo y al quitar el anclaje rió divertido con el pequeño gritico que Juvia emitió.

— ¿Esto es seguro? Silver necesita a sus padres. –Gray movió su cabeza afirmándole y juntos emprendieron su viaje, se elevaron lentamente y los ojos azules curiosos de Juvia disfrutaron de cada detalle que la vista le mostraba.

— Feliz aniversario, linda.

— Juvia no puede creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido. Feliz aniversario, Gray. –Suave le dio un beso al muchacho para seguir mirando y gritar como una pequeña niña lo que más le gustaba.

— Juvia puede ver el apartamento de los dos desde acá.

— ¿Puedes ver ese edificio de allá? –Desde el principio Gray tuvo un objetivo en común, no era un experto en manejar el globo y ella asintió.

— Parece que tiene algo escrito, ¿Alcanzas a leer que es? –Gray se hizo el inocente y el ciego, se acercó con el globo un poco más con precaución para que ella pudiera leer y automáticamente Juvia puso sus manos en su boca para ocultar su sorpresa.

"_¿Te casarías conmigo, Juvia?" _

Sin poderlo creer Juvia buscó en Gray la respuesta, el joven que haciendo maromas dentro del globo se arrodilló ante ella y le ofreció un costoso y hermoso anillo le confirmó lo que su mente sospechaba.

Tremendamente emocionada no pudo contener sus lágrimas, respiró profundamente y volvió a ver aquel letrero gigante antes de posar sus ojos en el joven. Esperando la respuesta Gray temblaba un poco sin poder controlar sus manos, la joven se arrodilló y en cuestión de segundos acarició el rostro del joven.

— Gracias por todo esto, Gray. Es lo más hermoso que han hecho por ella...Pe-pero la respuesta de Juvia es No. –Y el dolor en su corazón fue muy fuerte, no esperaba un rechazo cuando estaba tan seguro de que amaba.

— Espera, no te pongas así. Juvia solo cree que no es el momento, no quiere que te sientas comprometido por Silver, ni por el bebé que ella está esperando. Cuando los dos estén completamente seguros de lo que sienten y de que esto no es solo por la emoción del momento, Juvia te dirá que si. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero aún así puso el anillo en su dedo. Estarían comprometidos hasta que eso sucediera, de todas maneras nada iba a cambiar.

— ¿Te gusta esa casa? –Por instinto vio un mansión al lado de la de Silver y ella asintió.

— Es hermosa, sería perfecta para los niños.

— La compraré entonces, el apartamento se quedó pequeño para los cuatro.

.

_Presente, día después del partido en la mañana._

_._

— Es un verdadero honor tenerlos aquí, realmente han estado muy cotizados por los medios los últimos días, gracias por aceptar esta entrevista.

— De nada, nosotros estamos muy felices de estar aquí. –Y la peli azul vio a Gray que lucía bastante bien, muy guapo y sobretodo sus palabras fluían con exactitud, todo lo contrario a ella que estaba bastante asustada.

— Dicen que será la mejor y la más costosa boda de todos los tiempos, ¿Cómo lograron todo esto? –Los atemorizados ojos azules de la peli azul le indicaron que contestara la pregunta mientras ella tomaba fuerzas, siempre sufría un poco con las entrevistas ya que era bastante tímida.

— Bueno, tardamos años cuadrando cada detalle. Cuando Juvia me dijo el si que esperé durante años definitivamente me propuse a hacer lo mejor para nosotros, para que todo saliera hermoso y fuera memorable, uno no se casa todos los días y menos con la mujer de sus sueños. –Las mejillas de la peli azul se sonrojaron sin remedio. — Aunque aquí entre nosotros fue ella la que se ocupó de la mayoría de detalles, contrató al decorador, a los músicos y se encargó de nuestro vestuario.

— Entonces no te puedes llevar el crédito por eso, un reino de hielo, el salón debe ser hermoso.

— Aqua es fan de películas de princesas y ella fue la que nos dio la idea, así que el salón será una copia mejorada del castillo de Elza.

— Gray, acabas de decir que esperaste demasiado por ese si. ¿Que fue lo que sentiste cuando ella te dijo que no? –Juvia miró hacia otro lado algo avergonzada y culpable y luego puso toda su atención en Gray.

— Fue como una patada en el trasero, me sentí algo estúpido porque ella fue la primer persona en todo el universo que me dijo que no en la vida, a mí todo me lo daban y estaba acostumbrado a que cumplieran mis caprichos, pero entendí sus razones, pensé que era lo mejor para los dos y aquí estamos ahora.

— Son la pareja más amada del país, han superado demasiadas dificultades y han logrado llegar hasta acá ¿Tienen algún secreto que quieran compartir con nosotros? –Gray miró a Juvia para que ella fuera la que contestará y la joven asintió con la cabeza.

— Juvia no cree que haya un secreto, lo importante es mantener el amor, cada día alimentarlo como una planta que necesita agua, saber que cada uno tiene sus diferencias y entonces así aprender a apoyarse y entenderse. No se trata de quién grita más fuerte, si no de quién es el que tiene la suficiente inteligencia de callar y esperar que los ánimos se calmen para poder dialogar de lo sucedido. Es como un juego y cada acción puede traerte consecuencias, por eso es mejor tratar la relación como algo muy serio.

— ¿Y como hacen para regar esa planta llamada amor con dos niños pequeños que demandan toda su atención? –Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y Juvia fue la que se animó en contestar.

— Ellos nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de estar totalmente solos porque Silver ya estaba en el vientre de Juvia cuando los dos decidieron vivir juntos y conocerse, pero los dos han sabido encontrar los momentos adecuados para la intimidad y cada segundo que pasan con los niños fortalece la relación.

— ¿Cuál de los dos fue el que cayó primero? –Los dos se señalaron entre ellos para luego reír.

— Todos dicen que fuiste tú, Gray. –Gray cruzó los brazos para darse por vencido.

— Fue difícil para él poder conquistar a Juvia. –La peli azul hizo ese comentario para sentir una mirada gris que la acusaba.

— Entonces el príncipe Fullbuster dio todo de sí para conquistarla, ¿No es tierno?...¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró de Gray, Juvia? –La joven abrió sus ojos muy pensativa, nunca se había planteado la razón por la cual ese chico se volvió indispensable en su vida.

— Gray era aún idiota y sacaba de quicio a Juvia, pero precisamente fue eso, Juvia se empeñó en cambiarlo y entenderlo, fue un proceso y cuando fue consciente Juvia ya estaba enamorada de él. –El joven entre cruzó sus dedos con los de Juvia para seguir mirando a la cámara.

— ¿Gray, si pudieras volver el tiempo retrasarías algunos años la venida al mundo de Silver? –Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y habló muy seguro de sí mismo.

— No estaba preparado para tener un hijo, pero si la historia hubiera sido diferente tal vez Juvia y yo ni siquiera estaríamos juntos. Así que no cambiaría nada de mi pasado, amo a mis hijos y por comodidad o por cumplir mis sueños jamás los remplazaría.

— El gran futbolista Silver Fullbuster y la aprendiz de cantante Aqua Marine Fullbuster. Los medios aman a sus hijos, ¿No han pensado en traer más estrellas a la tierra?

— Los dos decidimos que con los dos era suficiente, la fabrica de hacer estrellas se ha cerrado para siempre.

— ¿Cómo? No tenemos información sobre eso.

— Juvia y yo lo pensamos durante meses, decidimos que los dos debíamos operarnos para que ningún otro bebé se nos colara.

— ¿No creen que son muy jóvenes para esa decisión? En una situación hipotética los dos podrían separarse y querer tener hijos de sus respectivas nuevas parejas.

— No podemos tener certeza de lo que sucederá en nuestro futuro, pero no vamos a separarnos, hemos superado todas las dificultades durante todos estos años y así seguiremos. Lo que pensamos fue que tal vez podemos adoptar, cada minuto nacen niños que son abandonados y que sufren, los dos tenemos compromisos con los niños y apoyamos fundaciones con dinero.

— Suenas muy convencido, espero con todo el corazón que su relación sea muy fuerte.

— Doce de agosto, ¿Por que escogieron esa fecha para casarse?

— Es un día con gran significado para nosotros, es el día que nos conocimos, además es el cumpleaños de Juvia y fue el día que le pedí matrimonio hace seis años. Es un día muy especial para nosotros y lo bueno es que no olvidare el día de nuestro aniversario porque es el mismo día de su cumpleaños. –Los presentes sonrieron por el comentario de Gray y ella asintió. — Aunque Gray no es tan olvidadizo.

— Bien muchachos, hablando del futuro ¿Qué planes tienen?

— Como familia todos juntos se van a encargar de cumplir sus sueños, Gray está en el mejor momento en sus negocios y por supuesto Juvia está a punto de sacar su cuarto libro.

— Debo aceptar que soy una de tus más fieles fans y que te admiro por la persona que eres. ¿Tienes algún mensaje para las madres jóvenes?

— Juvia les dice que sean fuertes, que no piensen que su vida se va a acabar por tener un hijo porque ellas son las que se ponen sus propios límites, cumplan sus sueños, sigan adelante con su embarazo así el padre no quiera responder, Juvia les asegura que tener un hijo es una de las experiencias más hermosas de todo el universo y que jamás bajen la cabeza por los estigmas sociales que se tienen sobre las madres jóvenes. Tener un hijo no es un pecado y no se avergüencen hermosas, demuestren lo fuerte que pueden llegar a ser.

— Inspiradores palabras, Juvia. ¿Podrías darnos información sobre la gira de promoción de tu nuevo libro?

— Aún no hay fechas confirmadas, pero viajaran por casi el ochenta por ciento de países de Europa, las fechas se publicarán cuando Juvia sepa los días de los partidos de Silver-kun, Juvia jamás se pierde un partido de él.

— Entonces mucha suerte con sus proyectos, gracias por permitirnos esta corta entrevista. Muchas felicidades y éxitos con su matrimonio, espero seguir oyendo buenas noticias sobre ustedes.

— Gracias a ustedes, adiós.

.

.

.

Juvia sonrió nerviosa mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, Silver que sabía que la chica estaba totalmente nerviosa sacó su brazo para que lo agarrara y habló suavemente.

— Ya es hora de entrar, Gray debe estar muy nervioso. –Juvia asintió y tomó fuertemente el brazo de su suegro, Silver dio la señal para que la marcha nupcial comenzará y en seguida Gray la vio entrar por la iglesia.

— Tranquila, no tienes porque estar nerviosa. Empecemos con el derecho, pasos lentos, princesita.

— Uno, dos, tres. –Y en un ritmo armonioso juntos caminaron por el tapete de terciopelo mientras Juvia sonreía con una felicidad sincera. Vio a Gray que no dejaba de temblar y a sus pequeños hijos que esperaban pacientemente hacer su aparición junto a Lyon.

La iglesia estaba casi repleta de personas que nunca había visto, unos socios de Gray, otros admiradores de Juvia que lograron colarse y todas las personas que estuvieron con ella durante esos años. Los ojos azules de Juvia vieron a Gajeel que sonreía al lado de Levy, los próximos en casarse serían ellos y se aseguraría de que el ramo cayera en las pequeñas manos de la peli azul. Al lado de él se encontraba su primo Jellal que sonreía al lado de su hermosa esposa Erza Scarlet, volvió sus ojos a Gray que le sonreía para seguir buscando rostros conocidos entre la multitud. Le sonrió a Ultear que había logrado superar sus problemas psicológicos y vio a Meredy junto a ella que estaba buscando a un peli plateado en específico, saludó a Natsu que sonreía abiertamente, le agradecía mentalmente por todo lo que hizo por ellos y vio a un Happy a punto de entrar a la adolescencia, solo podía decir que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.

Avanzó lentamente y vio a sus damas de honor, a Cana vuelta toda una empresaria, la joven montó su propia empresa y se casó con Bacchus que cada día se alejaba más del alcohol para ser el mejor hombre. Le picó el ojo a Lucy que estaba a punto de asesinar esos zapatos, jamás pensó que estar embarazada y andar en zapatos altos fuera tan difícil. La madre primeriza debía preguntarle muchas cosas a Juvia.

Llegó finalmente al final del pasillo y abrazó a Silver, nada de eso sería posible si él no les hubiera propuesto ese trato, el mayor de los Fullbuster puso la mano de Juvia en la de Gray.

— Cuídala mucho, Gray. Sean muy felices. –Gray asintió y apretó suavemente la mano de Juvia que lucía preciosa ante sus ojos.

— Juvia está algo nerviosa. Ella te ama mucho. –Susurró rápidamente para que él fuera el único que la escuchara.

— Yo también, estoy aquí contigo y siempre lo estaré, amor.

_**Fin.**_

_**Bonus (primera palabra de Silver). **_

— Vamos Silver, di paaa-paaaá. –Silver arrebató al pequeño de los brazos de Gray para negar con la cabeza.

— Di aaaabuuueee. –Juntos haciendo gestos graciosos intentaban ganar aquel apuesta que hace algunos meses se habían hecho, el pequeño ya decía algunos balbuceos que no se consideraban como palabra, pero los dos estaban más que seguros que iba a decirlo en cualquier momento.

— A ver denme al enano y aprendan. –Gajeel tomó al pequeño peli negro entre sus brazos, el bebé sonrió y a la mirada de todos los presentes dijo su primera palabra. — Gaaji.

Y atónitos abrieron sus ojos grandemente para empezar a llorar, no podían creer que después de tanto tiempo el mocoso hubiera dicho semejante cosa.

— Es trampa, es mentira, esa no es su primera palabra. ¿No es así, Juvia? –Y la joven se aferró a la mano de Gray tan fuerte que parecía que se la fuera a romper.

— ¿Qué sucede, Juvia? –Preocupado vio a su peli azul que hacía gestos de dolor. — Es Aqua. –Y dejando todo atrás se levantaron para llevar prontamente a la joven al hospital, la segunda y última hija de Gray venía al mundo.

— ¡No olviden a Silver-kun!

* * *

_Bien, estoy muy triste porque a esta historia le tengo mucho cariño. Cuando la escribí no pensé que ustedes fueran a recibirla tan bien como lo hicieron. Entonces principalmente este es un agradecimiento para ustedes, fue un largo camino pero todo tiene su final._

_Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo, gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron y que aunque no lo escriba aquí porque son muchas ustedes saben quienes son. _

_Si quieren pueden dejarme un comentario expresando lo que más les gusto del fic, su momento favorito y si el final fue de su agrado. Gracias por todo chicos y chicas. Hasta aquí llego estoy aquí contigo, duele demasiado. _

_Les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _


End file.
